Journal d'un Poufsouffle
by Xunaly
Summary: "Êtres niais, stupides, englués dans leurs bons sentiments, hontes de Poudlard... Les expressions sont nombreuses pour qualifier les Poufsouffles." Vraiment ?
1. Compte rendu I : Anticonformiste

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu I, 13 Septembre 1992,**

Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier anglais vante les attraits de son système et notamment la qualité de son éducation de la magie. Le Ministère se voit dresser des couronnes de fleurs à en faire pâlir les fées -_grandes spécialistes dans le domaine depuis des millénaires_- et Poudlard trouve une réputation confortable chose tout à fait non-négligeable...si du moins elle ne l'avait pas déjà. Créativité de son directeur, bonne équipe professorale, taux de réussite aux BUSE et ASPIC en constante augmentation... Il fait bon d'être à Poudlard, surtout lorsque l'on connaît la grande concurrence que doit craindre cette école sur le territoire anglais. Sur le territoire internationale c'est une toute autre chose, on parle de Beauxbâtons en pleine expansion, du dangereux silence de Durmstrang ; j'espère pour Dumbledore qu'il ne fatigue pas trop car le pire est encore à venir -_est-ce moi ou sa barbe m'a paru moins soignée cette année ?_

Bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et on en vient même à oublier de poser une question primordiale : et qu'en pensent les élèves, principaux concernés dans ce soucis ? La réponse est plus nébuleuse, certains évoquent la dose de travail importante -_aussitôt démenti par un professeur zélé_-, d'autres chuchotent à mi-voix l'austérité et impartialité du corps enseignant -_sans jamais évoquer le principal visé par cette remarque qui suscite encore de nombreuses questions quant à sa nature de cheveux... _Finalement il y a aussi ceux qui prônent un nouveau règlement, les mêmes qui ont enfermé Miss Teigne dans un placard la semaine dernière, je pense. Et Rusard de se réjouir innocemment encore persuadé que les châtiments corporels seront reconnus comme la punition la plus efficace contre une jeunesse pourrie-gâtée qui voit ses exigences constamment respectées.

Cependant je peux témoigner ce que tant s'efforce à cacher, le fait qu'un quart de la population poudlardienne ne profite aucunement du potentiel de leur école. Ces élèves oubliés, reclus du fond des classes, supportent une pression insupportable chaque jour de leur présence entre ces murs. Ce sont ceux qui se cachent sous leurs couvertures le soir pour chialer, qui se planquent dans les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde pour aller fumer du moldu et qui trouvent les tapisseries de cette école particulièrement utiles lorsqu'il aspire à se fondre dans le décor comme le leur souffle constamment leur instinct sur-développé. Cachés, oubliés volontairement ou -_et c'est là toute la cruauté_- involontairement, ils sont pourtant très présents et même clairement repérés. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je puisse affirmer que ces hors-normes représentent un quart exactement ? Parce qu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Poufsouffles.

Notre Maison tombe dans la déchéance. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais il serait temps que quelqu'un se décide à en faire la remarque, et cette personne...il semblerait que ce soit moi. Je ne me penche pas sur le sujet parce que j'appartiens à cette Maison et que je me sens emplis de pitié à la vue de ces êtres délaissés -_quoi que la vue de Evan complètement défoncé dans la salle des trophées était particulièrement navrante_- mais parce que ces sujets d'étude effroyablement intéressants...se trouvent juste sous mon nez, tout simplement !

Oui je suis un Poufsouffle. Mais j'ai encore toute ma tête et encore un peu de reste d'éducation pour avoir l'oeil impartial d'un spectateur extérieur au cyclone qui gronde continuellement dans notre salle commune astucieusement maquillé par quelques sourires factices aux tremblements de magnitude 7 -_mes parents sont moldus alors je m'y connais un peu, d'ailleurs il faudra que je pense à bousiller la tête de Pinston, je ne supporte pas qu'on me traite de Cracmol..._

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est la déchéance qui règne parmi nous. Combien ont du prier sous le Choixpeau dans l'espoir d'être envoyé dans une autre Maison... Personnellement, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de plaider ma cause, cet connerie de tissu n'a rien voulu savoir. "_L'amour est très présent en toi et ton don d'empathie te pousse naturellement vers les autres. Il te faut apprendre à te servir consciemment de ces talents._" dixit ce machin infâme. Je suis certain qu'il s'est trop concentré sur cet épisode fâcheux où mes parents ont du se résigner à appeler les pompiers parce que j'étais monté dans un arbre pour échapper aux brutes du quartier alors que je n'ai jamais su grimper quoi que ce soit -_comme quoi on parvient encore à se surprendre soi-même_. Bon certes, il y avait aussi cette fois où je me suis pissé dessus, littéralement terrifié par Bastard, l'adorable molosse de ce taré de voisin -_d'ailleurs je doute toujours quant à la source de cette peur, le chien ou le maître ? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. _Bref, le jugement de cette antiquité demanderait une bonne mise à jour, il ne m'aurait certainement pas envoyé chez les peluches. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Revenons au mal être de cette jeunesse oppressée injustement envoyée chez les misérables -_"peluches" n'étant finalement pas la bonne désignation lorsqu'on pense à ce porc de...hem_. Qui doit-on alors accuser ? Qui sont les coupables de cette dépression générale qui frappe nos rangs ? Je le sais. Moi, aujourd'hui, j'accuse ! J'accuse cette école qui malgré ses beaux discours sur l'égalité de tous, ne demande qu'à virer le blaireau d'un blason qui exècre la présence de cet animal pataud et ridicule. J'accuse l'intérêt de tous trop souvent axés sur les autres Maisons. Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle... Les couloirs ne parlent que d'eux encore et encore. A croire que Poudlard n'a toujours compté que trois Maisons. Le courage, la ruse, l'intelligence, ce sont des valeurs qui -_ce n'est plus à démontrer depuis longtemps_- plaisent à tous et donnent une certaine valorisation à ceux qui en font preuve. On en pardonne même leurs défauts, cette impétuosité, ce goût du risque, les têtes de mules de ces petits génies capricieux... Allez dire maintenant, "Je suis la gentillesse et l'ouverture d'esprit, mes actes sont dictés par l'amour le plus sincère". C'est carrément la merde à côté. Nous sommes définitivement la poubelle de cette école.

Un tel discours dans des temps non-lointains du règne de Vous-savez-qui peut paraître particulièrement indésirable. Pourtant, je ne prône pas l'éradication des Poufsouffles -_je me trouverai bien con par la suite moi_. Je ne souhaite que la revalorisation de cette Maison trop souvent désignée comme la risée de Poudlard. Oui, on peut vivre sans être courageux, sans mentir ni manipuler, en étant bête aussi. La preuve, je vis bien en ce moment-même. On souligne mon manque de participation en classe, quelques sortilèges ratés -_les trois-quarts au minimum_- et une tendance à l'effacement. Moi j'ai juste envie de rire à ça. Rire, parce que si je chiale je vais devenir bon pour St Mangouste comme Abby qui est partie l'année dernière en plein milieu de la nuit et dans le plus grand secret.

Il faut que je tienne, rien que pour bien faire chier cet abruti de directeur qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que m'adresser un petit sourire de compassion lorsque je suis venu me plaindre de la disparition de mes affaires pour la cinquante quatrième fois -_vous pouvez me faire confiance, cela fait des années que je compte, et oui je sais compter !_ Pour Rogue aussi dont les cheveux représentent si bien le reflet de mon existence au sens propre comme au sens figuratif et qui n'est jamais parvenu encore à me coller un "T" à son grand désespoir. Tant que j'y suis, pour Chourave aussi, première pseudo-directrice de l'histoire de Poudlard qui compatis à notre sort mais ne se décide toujours pas à remonter "manuellement" nos notes de botanique sous-prétexte que ce n'est pas "respectueux des règles et des efforts de vos petits camarades" -_j'en connais qui ne s'enquiquine pas à se poser ce genre de problèmes et n'en ressente aucune culpabilité_. Et bien sûr, pour emmerder tous ces gosses en pleine puberté qui ont tant ri et profité de notre...exception. Ceux qui tabassent les premières années, et les deuxièmes, et les troisièmes, quatrièmes...et autres. Sauf moi et d'autres qui courrons vite et connaissons les moindres recoins de ce château -_tiens ! En voilà un véritable talent. C'est toujours à pleurer de rire le sens d'orientation des Griffondors...Enfin._

C'est pour gagner ce combat que je fais parti de la RAENI (Résistance à l'Asservissement des Êtres Non-Identifiés) depuis ma première année dans cette école et que je revendique mon indépendance. J'y suis seul membre, mais j'ai toujours bon espoir de dégoter un jour un esprit aussi ouvert que le mien et réaliste. On ne sait jamais, je surveille les nouveaux arrivages. Même si cette année, la médiocrité des produits atteignent un sommet encore inespéré -_même les Griffondors se sont vus collés par ce moucheron...Crivett il me semble. Helga nous en a préservé, merci à elle. _Au pire il reste les elfes de maison..._  
_

Tiens, Abe vient de sortir son matos du soir -_et je ne parle pas d'une trousse de toilette ni de cours si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_. Lui, il a chialé lorsque le Choixpeau l'a collé dans cette Maison. Avec toute sa famille à Serdaigle qui n'a eu de cesse de lui répéter combien les élèves de ce groupe était misérable, ce n'est pas étonnant. Il a dû prier lui aussi, mais avec sa peur du noir, cela ne l'a certainement pas aidé. La rentrée vient à peine de commencer qu'il a déjà sombré, comme tous les autres. 'Faut dire aussi que des Serpentards de sixième année l'ont salement amoché pour son "intronisation". Je le sais, c'est moi qui ait soigné ses bleus. Et puis il me semble que sa sœur s'est décidée à renier complètement son existence -_mais vu la description qu'il m'en a fait, je pense que ce n'est pas une grosse perte. _Pas joli, joli pour un début à Poudlard. Nos aînés lui ont refilé de quoi tenir pour un moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui faudra avant de réclamer du plus fort, mais ça me fait chier. Il était l'un des rares qui me semblait tenir la route. La vérité en est tout autre, il est le plus fragile de nous tous. Il ne tiendra pas.

Enfin je vais m'arrêter ici parce que ce crétin lit par-dessus mon épaule -_oui les Poufsouffles savent encore lire_. Avec sa peur du noir, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'il vienne squatter mon lit et accessoirement notre dortoir -_sa valise a échoué miraculeusement au pied de mon baldaquin allez savoir comment_. Monsieur me réclame des histoires, et je n'ai pas intérêt à le faire chialer sinon j'en suis condamné à ne pas dormir. Du coup je me suis résigné à piquer un livre de mièvreries à une fille de quatrième année -_dans notre Maison ce n'est pas bien difficile de trouver pareille chose_. Puis il faut que je supporte ses remarques aussi, ses propres rêves guimauves qu'il me raconte avec des yeux brillants de blaireau heureux. Et le pire...c'est que j'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Comme quoi la gentillesse est une arme affreuse dont personne ne prend conscience de la dangerosité !

Bref, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On reparlera une autre fois des Poufsouffles, de Cédric qui tient à peu près la route, des petits mots de cours, de Gilderoy Lockart qui concurrence avec le ridicule de notre Maison, de Potter et de sa créativité sans cesse renouvelée pour ses entrées et puis tant qu'on y est -_jamais l'un sans l'autre_-, de Malefoy et son gel qui manque de l'étouffer chaque jour un peu plus. Je te réserve tout ça, misérable carnet. Tu auras droit à un rapport en temps et en heure des moindres choses intéressantes que je parviendrais à grappiller. Rita Skeeter peut déjà penser à sa retraite...

**Ton humble serviteur. **

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling.

_Petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Une nouvelle vision de Harry Potter et l'occasion de mettre en avant une Maison trop souvent passée inaperçue en conservant la ligne principale des livres tout en gagnant une certaine exagération dans les faits. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur le sujet. _

_Merci de votre lecture._

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF ****(Sauceyété Protektriss 2 la Langueuh Frenzèse) ****: pour le confort de vos lecteurs ne confondez pas "_coup_" et "_cou_". C'est un véritable tue-l'amour pour vos belles scènes romantiques ou dégoulinantes d'hémoglobines. Merci.**


	2. Compte rendu II : Feux sur nos héros !

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu II, 15 Septembre 1992,**

C'est officiel, la Gazette du Sorcier subit la pleine crise et qui s'y intéresse ? Moi encore. Suis-je le seul à remarquer combien l'inspiration se fait rare à la une du magazine le plus vendu en Angleterre ? Depuis que Vous-savez-qui n'est plu, les journalistes s'arrachent les cheveux, pleurant le bon vieux temps où morts et catastrophes de grande ampleur pleuvaient à la première page, plongeant le pays dans la terreur. Et qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Les nouvelles sont sans importance depuis plusieurs années et les tentatives de débats politiques tombent à plat. Ne reste alors plus que deux solutions pour les rédacteurs : Rita Skeeter -_mon maître_- ou...Potter.

Celui-qui-a-survécu détient pas moins de deux articles à la une depuis la rentrée et cette fréquence ne fera qu'augmenter au cours de l'année -_prévisions personnelles_. Gilderoy Lockart, voiture volante, ses moindres faits et gestes sont surveillés. Certains s'arrachent le modèle de ses lunettes, on parle de ventes illicites de brosses à dents usées par ses soins et je ne parle même pas des produits dérivés à son effigie -_j'ai même surpris Leonor avec une tasse de la collection printemps-été. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable. _Même chez les sorciers, le fric se fait sur la gueule des célébrités. Je teindrais ma serviette aux couleurs de Griffondor et prétendrais que c'est la sienne qu'une foule de fanatiques m'offriraient leurs petites fortunes pour l'obtenir. Il fait bon de devenir riche à notre époque : payez les elfes de maison et vous obtiendrez une chaussette du fantastique Harry Potter, il vous suffira alors de la vendre pour vous assurer une porte de sortie si les études ne vous mènent finalement à rien -_3% de chômeurs sur la population sorcière, en hausse_. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Teddy a osé le premier -_en bon Griffondor_-, il s'est ramené avec un caleçon informe semblable à un vieux pneu crevé et aujourd'hui il s'est cassé. Parti aux Bahamas cet enfoiré -_il me doit une lettre, je l'attends toujours. _

Enfin, la tendance voudrait qu'au contraire des médias, je délaisse un peu Potter pour me concentrer sur ce qui est **vraiment **intéressant. Cependant ce mec me fait bien trop pitié pour que je ne m'arrête pas un instant sur lui. Et puis il est un peu Poufsouffle sur les bords, lorsqu'il prend la mouche et disparaît au coin des couloirs, qu'il tente d'échapper aux regards admiratifs et aux demandes d'autographes. Monsieur fuit la petite cuillère d'argent avec une attention presque mièvre. Ça me fait vomir. Néanmoins si je devais être suivi par...Crivett comme mon ombre, je crois que j'agirais ainsi. Il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que cette erreur de la nature au sourire "léporidal" -_je viens de l'apprendre, les lapins font partis de la famille des léporidés ; quel gracieux mot_. Le monde s'écarte à son passage et je parie ma dernière plaque de chocolat -_blanc de plus_- que les armures frémissent à sa vue. Rien que pour ça je veux bien admirer Potter. Ça se sent que le gnome le fait chier, pourtant il reste calme -_chose absolument étrange lorsqu'on connait la nature des Griffons_. Personnellement je l'aurai déjà enfermé avec Mimi en m'assurant que **jamais** il ne puisse sortir de ses toilettes. D'ailleurs Mc'Go ne semble pas plus patiente que moi. Selon les dires elle ne le colle même plus en retenue lorsqu'il oublie ses devoirs, de peur de devoir le supporter en tête à tête. Et je suis certain que Rogue ne doit pas être plus à l'aise lui qui a en horreur les gens niais et stupides -_tout ce qu'est Crivett quoi..._

Et pendant que notre Survivant national se fait coller aux basques par un moucheron virulent, Malefoy rachète l'équipe de Serpentard et sa place d'attrapeur. Ça aussi Potter ne l'a pas bien pris. Du stress ? Des doutes quant à ses chances de réussite face au gominé ? Je pense qu'il peut se rassurer, ce sont toujours ceux qui parlent le plus qui en font le moins -_j'en suis l'exemple même, non ?_ Je m'interroge juste quant à la somme que Malefoy a dû payer pour être accepté en plus de l'achat des balais, juste pour voir si mes estimations sont justes. J'envisage une bonne centaine de gallions, Flint n'est pas condamné au point de ne pas se rendre compte du boulet qu'on vient de lui coller dans l'équipe et les Serpentards détestent plus que tout blesser leur orgueil. A l'heure même il doit pester contre Papa Malefoy et l'aveuglement démesuré qu'il porte à son abruti de fils, persuadé de la présence d'un talent inexistant. Quand je dis que le Choixpeau est déréglé. C'est Malefoy qu'il aurait fallu envoyer chez les Poufsouffles -_si du moins je n'y avais pas été_. Et par pitié, virez-moi définitivement ce Crivett ! C'est une honte. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs... Franchement, mais à quoi pensait ce vieux fou en nous collant Lockart comme professeur de DCFM ?

Vraiment Poudlard va mal cette année. Rogue m'a mis "A" à mon premier devoir de potion -_soixante-six centimètres ce vicieux_-, Crivett veut devenir journaliste -_ça c'est __**mon **__rêve_-, Malefoy cherche désespérément son gel ce matin -_je le vois s'agiter à la table des Serpentards, Bob Marley a un concurrent c'est officiel_-, Potter s'est fait une tartine de confiture de pêche alors qu'il déteste ça et je n'ai plus d'encre... Attend deux secondes, tu veux ?

...

Donc oui, j'en étais aux pauvres murs de cette école qui tremblent successivement sous les pas d'Hagrid, devant le sourire benêt de Colin, face aux volants en satin mauve de Lockart -_comment un homme peut-il sortir dans cette tenue et en être fière ? Ça dépasse tout entendement ! Ça date au moins du XVIe siècle et encore... _Et moi, tout comme les journalistes de la Gazette, je m'arrache les cheveux. D'ailleurs Evan vient gentiment de me demander "de la boucler sec, ces marmonnements sont aussi insupportables que tout ce que je fais habituellement", charmant. Quand je pense que je l'ai ramené des chiottes alors qu'il n'était plus capable de faire un pas devant lui... Tu verras va ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid -_au cas où vous vous poserez la question, oui je suis bien un Poufsouffle._

Sinon j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents ce matin. Rien de bien nouveau, les banalités qu'une famille échange, même s'il me conseille de m'appliquer davantage dans mon travail cette année -_comme si je ne m'efforçais pas déjà assez d'éviter de faire exploser cette école. Ingrats._ Les parents ne se rendent jamais compte du talent naturel de leurs gosses, ou ils s'imaginent des choses comme Papa Malefoy... Si j'ai un jour un gamin...heu non, oublie ça carnet. Je ne veux pas de cette vision d'horreur. C'est bien le genre de rêves que fait Abe -_mon squatteur du soir tu sais ?_ Il est persuadé qu'il deviendra psychomage, qu'il se mariera à vingt ans et qu'il aura quatre enfants : un garçon et une fille...et un garçon, une fille encore -_dans cet ordre exactement_. Il a même déjà choisi leurs prénoms : Wyatt, Ophrah, Pryam et Prudence -_no comment d'accord ? Et si, si, ça existe vraiment, j'ai vérifié dans un bouquin de prénoms. _Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le détromper. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi se chargera de lui faire comprendre que le psychomage ce sera lui qui ira le consulter pour se plaindre -_comme la moitié de la population sorcière_- d'un patron tyrannique et que les homosexuels, bien que la magie soit particulièrement créative, ne peuvent toujours pas avoir d'enfants -_s'il me pelote encore une fois cette nuit, je-le-vi-re !_

Préserve-toi des autres, c'est ce que j'ai appris en arrivant dans cette école. Je suis suffisamment hors-norme en solitaire, pas question de le devenir davantage en partageant le poids des problèmes de tous les malheureux de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas un héros comme Cédric. Ça c'est un Poufsouffle qui tient la route ! Enfin... On exclura le comportement chevaleresque, les œillades répugnantes qu'il jette à la chinoise -_et les poèmes qu'il lui rédige pendant les cours sans jamais les envoyer_-, la tendance à occuper la salle de bain pendant deux heures entières, le sourire trop brillant, la mèche lourde devant l'œil...son stylo tampon à petits cœurs que je me suis juré de jeter au feu avant la fin de l'année... Mais bon, il relève le niveau de notre sablier alors il n'est pas tant inutile que cela -_score de 23 actuellement, je vous épargnerai la différence avec les Serdaigles_. Il n'empêche que, si tu te perds mon gars, fais en sorte de ne pas te retrouver. Ça m'ira très bien et j-!

...

'Tain ! Je vais buter Maureen si elle manque de renverser à nouveau le lait sur mon carnet ! Elle peut pas faire attention cette...cruche ? Certes, on n'écrit pas à table. Mais lorsque l'envie me prend...et bien elle me prend et puis c'est tout. Je ne vais pas discuter sur un sujet qui n'en demande pas autant. Je suis juste un pauvre élève moi. Je ne veux même pas imaginer si quelqu'un d'extérieur tombait sur toi. Combien de personnes ont été victimes de ma plume ? J'évaluerai une bonne centaine avec tes prédécesseurs tous soigneusement planqués soigneusement à la maison dans mes sous-vêtements -_le panier à linge sale étant trop risqué. _Bref, dans tous les cas, personne ne doit jamais te trouver. Alors si jamais tu vois une main crapuleuse se tendre vers toi, surtout cours ! Je t'en donne l'autorisation. Abe, lui, ce n'est pas la même chose. Vu qu'il est toujours à côté de moi quand j'écris, il lit les trois-quarts du temps par-dessus mon épaule -_même lorsque je le descends et il ne m'en veut même pas cet abruti._ Mais les autres...non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de représailles furieuses envers ma délicate personne et je n'ai pas le sommeil tranquille si je doute de ma sécurité. Très mauvaise chose. Trelawney nous ayant collé notre journal des rêves à rédiger, j'ai besoin de dormir pour ça -_ne sois pas jaloux, je te ferai part en exclusivité de mes visions "spirituelles"_. Elle n'est pas la seule, je sens déjà l'excitation des autres profs à l'idée d'occuper nos jours, nos soirées et nos nuits. Helga ait pitié de nous ! Après nous avoir abandonné à notre misérable sort de blaireaux, tu pourrais au moins faire ça, non ?

Tiens, et puisqu'on aborde à nouveau le sujet... Une bagarre générale a eu lieu hier en fin d'après-midi dans les couloirs tortueux des cachots. Des Serpentards de cinquième année y ont entrainé des jeunes entrants Poufsouffles. Il n'y a pas eu de témoin mais l'état des malchanceux suffisait comme seule explication. Chourave n'a pas paru plus étonné que cela -_l'habitude_- et Pompresh a du pain sur la planche pour rattraper le coup -_mais l'habitude aussi_. Rogue en a été averti, sans plus d'échos. Je suis certain que les enfoirés qui ont fait ça recevront très bientôt leurs félicitations -_si Pinston est parmi eux, je le défonce_. Pourtant rien ne bouge. Ça me dégoûte et me décourage tout autant. Sommes-nous tous au point de compter les jours au soir pour considérer avec soulagement que personne n'a pensé encore à nous et que notre visage est encore reconnaissable ? Il suffirait pourtant de si peu. De l'appui de la part des Griffondors et des Serdaigles pour réfréner les plus virulents. De l'appui des professeurs, du directeur... Qu'en ont-ils à foutre tous ? Pas de pitié pour les déchets.

Connerie.

Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais montrer moi que les Poufsouffles valent autant que tous ces autres crétins. Même Evan, ce gueulard qui fume sa clope tous les jours à deux heures moins le quart et qui tape la causette à Mimi. Même Maureen qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts et... Merde, plus le temps. Déjà la fin du petit-déj'.

...

Bon, pas grave. Je rédigerais tout cela plus tard. Et tu verras que même une poubelle a de l'orgueil. Non mais oh ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces projecteurs toujours tournés sur Potter, Malefoy, Lockart, Cédric et tous ces minables qui ne tiennent pas la route ! Mais je vais m'arrêter ici, Abe vient judicieusement de me faire remarquer qu'écrire en marchant demande un certain talent que malheureusement je ne possède pas encore. Et puis il ne faudrait pas donner une occasion à Gobe-Planche de nous coller du travail supplémentaire -_si l'on étudie les licornes et que l'une d'elle vient me coller à nouveau, je m'assure personnellement de la retraite de cette prof !_

**Ton serviteur bien-aimé.**

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling.

_Je continue sur ma lancée en profitant de l'inspiration soudaine et de temps libre. Nouvelle orientation de l'attention sur les "stars" de Pourdlard, retour sur les Poufsouffles au prochain compte-rendu : Abe, Evan, Maureen, Leonor...et Tobias bien entendu ! (Bien que je suis décidée à garder une certaine ombre sur son identité.) Ce prochain chapitre tardera cependant un peu, je m'absente pour une semaine.  
_

_Un immense merci aux commentaires du précédent chapitre. Je n'en attendais pas tant, cela a été particulièrement encourageant.  
_

_Et, bien entendu, merci de votre lecture._

Aux reviews de non-membres (A. et zod'a) : 

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela plaise et suscite de tels commentaires mais je les accepte avec joie ! Je vous remercie toutes/tous ? les deux pour m'avoir laisser votre avis. J'aime m'intéresser à ce qu'un livre, un film, un manga (...usw) à tendance à garder dans l'ombre. La Maison des Poufsouffles est malheureusement très mal connue et bien trop souvent dénigrée. J'ai juste voulu lui rendre un peu justice -néanmoins les exagérations très présente dans cette fiction ne sont pas à prendre au sérieux, je ne crois pas que la situation soit aussi désespérée dans Harry Potter chez eux. Cependant je suis certaine qu'il doit demeurer une certaine amertume et qu'ils espéraient beaucoup de leur champion, Cédric, pour redorer leur blason.  
(Je ne sais réellement si les fautes d'orthographes sont rares dans le précédent chapitre. Je ne peux que l'espérer et tenter de m'appliquer davantage.)

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF ****(Sauceyété Protektriss 2 la Langueuh Frenzèse) ****: ****Dites-vous "si il te plaît" ? Non ? Alors ne l'écrivez pas !**


	3. Compte rendu III : Passage au crible

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu III, 18 Septembre 1992,**

63% des jeunes adolescents sorciers sont mal dans leur peau. De cet échantillon, 40% rêvent de changer de vie, 13% ne supportent plus leurs proches, 10% souffrent de violence quotidienne. Je salue aujourd'hui cet article du Chicaneur qui s'intéresse enfin "au mal-être chronique que vivent les adolescents" dixit son rédacteur en chef loufoque. Néanmoins j'émets une certaine réticence face à la question naïve "Faut-il s'inquiéter de ces résultats ?" qui me parait d'une totale absurdité. Et je souhaiterai encore ajouter une chose : de ceux qui ont été interrogés, 60% sont des élèves de la Maison Poufsouffle, 36% mentent, 4% disent la vérité. Que fait-on maintenant ?

Rien.

Le monde tourne, le temps passe... Les autres élèves de cette école nous méprisent déjà, ce n'est pas une entité supérieure qui s'inquiéterait de notre sort. Et pourquoi devrait-on lui en vouloir de ne pas fouiller dans les poubelles ? Notre belle Maison et ses valeurs morales ridicules reposant sur les principes de loyauté et d'amour -_ce vieux fou de directeur aurait bien eu sa place parmi nous avec ses beaux discours sur les liens et les échanges entre les élèves_. Le Moine Gras, fantôme nous représentant pour avoir perdu à la courte paille avec les autres ectoplasmes. Nos couleurs qui ne comportent ni d'or, d'argent ou de bronze mais le noir simple et sans saveur à l'image de nos humeurs. La liste est longue de toutes ces choses qui font notre différence et notre manque d'intérêt.

Même par la suite, a-t-on entendu un jour parler d'un ancien Poufsouffle en tant que célébrité ou sorcier talentueux ? Les visages abonnés à la couverture de l'Omniprésent sont ceux de petits chanceux qui n'ont jamais été assis sur nos bancs. De même pour les représentants politiques ou tout autre chercheur de grande renommée. Pas même un chanteur, compteur de balades romantiques à souhait, pas même les auteurs d'histoires pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous... Rien, nada. Faire ses études à Poudlard dans notre Maison, c'est se sacrifier à un avenir de livreur pour Magic Pizza. Et encore... Pour certains d'entre nous, c'est une vision optimiste des choses.

Pourtant nous ne manquons pas de caractère. Le talent peut toujours nous parvenir un peu plus tard, non ? Quel intérêt qu'un élément doué sans aucune profondeur ni signe particulier qui saurait le dissocier des autres candidats pour un poste ? Il suffit de regarder les Serdaigles. Certes, ils viennent déjà de dépasser le stade des 50 points à quelques jours de la rentrée, néanmoins ont-ils l'air plus heureux pour autant ? Leurs regards sérieux à jamais penchés sur leurs parchemins, leurs lèvres pincées dans une moue de concentration, la ride juvénile qu'arborent tous sans exception leurs fronts derrière lesquels bouillonnent des cervelles dépassées qui ne songent plus qu'au repos... Tous les mêmes, et leurs épaules malingres supportent le poids d'avenirs prometteurs auxquels ils ne s'accordent jamais à rêver.

N'est-ce pas misérable cela aussi ? Certes un optimal dans notre Maison est l'occasion d'une fête, la détente n'est pas exclue de notre vocabulaire bien que très rare -_elle n'en est que plus appréciée- ;_ pourtant malgré ces visages dépressifs et attristés de nos membres, il y a cette petite différence qui demeure. Chacun nous avons nos propres priorités et des buts différents. Même si nous nous résignons trop souvent, nous avons des espoirs différents qu'ils nous arrivent parfois de partager et des rêves pleins la tête qui m'attirent quelques grimaces et finissent toujours par me transporter dans mes propres idéaux.

Certes nous ne discutons pas souvent, mais bien plus encore que les Griffondors, nous avons l'esprit de loyauté. Même envers certains abrutis qui ne m'inspirent que la plus profonde pitié -_comme Evan_-, je ne peux tout simplement fermer les yeux et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut être est-ce dû à notre statut de martyrisé, mais les liens qui unissent chaque élève de cette Maison sont bien plus forts que n'importe où ailleurs. De ce groupe nous tirons notre atout, même si je reste persuadé que séparés nous valons bien mieux qu'un Serdaigle, pâle copie de ses pairs. Ou tout autre élève de Poudlard.

Il n'y a qu'à nous regarder un par un -_ne t'avais-je pas dit que je le ferais ?_ Par-exemple... Maureen -_la plus proche_. En ce moment même elle est en train de s'entraîner aux châteaux de cartes. Personne n'ose la déconcentrer, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle dépasse le stade du premier étage -_en même temps cela fait quatre ans qu'elle y travaille tous les soirs_... Cette fille est d'une maladresse tout simplement épouvantable. Ne serait qu'au moment de la Répartition, elle a renversé le tabouret et Mc'Go s'est finalement résigné à lui mettre le Choixpeau elle-même après que Maureen l'ait fait choir six fois de suite. Aucune surprise quant au dénouement final, même les applaudissements s'étaient fait tenus à la table de Poufsouffle et tous paraissaient découragés de cette nouvelle épine ajoutée au pauvre pied de notre Maison. Et les jours suivants n'ont été que répétitions de cette première soirée particulièrement désastreuse.

En tout, Maureen comptabilise 763 points retirés à notre sablier. Les deux tiers par les soins de Rogue -_qui d'autre ?_- dont la patience a sans cesse été mise à rude épreuve devant le nombre impressionnant d'objets cassés entre ses mains. En bonne Poufsouffle, elle est d'ailleurs incapable de réaliser une potion correcte et n'est d'ailleurs plus autorisée à aucune réalisation manuelle depuis un an avec autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'espérer faire carrière dans le milieu très fermée de la médicomagie -_Helga je vous en prie, sauvez la vie d'innocents, accordez-lui le poste de secrétaire seulement si elle est sage_.

Ainsi il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle ne noie notre table sous le jus de citrouille aux repas et manque d'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'œil d'une petite dizaine de personnes. Il faut reconnaître néanmoins sa bonne volonté et son désir de s'améliorer sans cesse -_esprit Poufsouffle oblige_. Même si sa maladresse a installé en elle une profonde timidité, elle est particulièrement douée dans l'art de la conversation. Cependant comme elle n'ose pas, elle passe la plupart de son temps en solitaire ou bien à écouter les autres. Elle en tire une réflexion particulièrement rêveuse, un certain sens de la société, une connaissance dans les étoiles époustouflante ainsi qu'une considérable réserve de secrets qu'elle est incapable de conserver sous silence aux grands malheurs de ceux qui ne se sont pas assez méfiés de ses oreilles. Et bien que je ne compte pas cela comme un réel atout, Trelawney la considère d'ailleurs comme son élève la plus éveillée dans "l'art des forces spirituelles et de la vision de la destinée" dixit cette vieille chouette.

D'ailleurs, étant particulièrement curieux -_je dois le reconnaître_-, je lui ai déjà demandé de me tirer les cartes. Il en résulte que je suis un observateur qui s'inquiète des actes qu'il doit réaliser, qui parvient à voir ce que d'autres ignorent mais ignore lui-même ce que tout le monde voit. Bref, un sacré ramassis de...

Pardon, je ne dois pas écrire de telles choses.

...

Sinon il y a aussi Evan. Je l'ai déjà cité plusieurs fois, tu sais ? C'est un sacré bourrin et une gueule encore plus grande que la mienne. Lui n'exprime pas par la plume mais par la voix, et il en a une qui porte particulièrement. J'ai déjà songé à le recruter dans la RAENI mais il est des gens sur qui on ne peut compter. De plus à constamment dire tout haut ce que tous pensent tout bas, il s'attire sans cesse des ennuis et doit bien être l'un des Poufsouffles le plus tabassé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il comptabilise pas moins de 35 passages à St Mangouste et 247 séjours à l'infirmerie. Pompresh ne s'étonne plus de le voir et ne s'inquiète jamais quant à l'origine de ses blessures. Les professeurs ont même renoncé à lui demander sans cesse une preuve pour ces absences à répétitions -_à vrai dire il suffit aussi de constater son visage tuméfié à chaque fois. _

C'est aussi un vrai connard parfois et un intolérant de première. Il a l'orgueil et la verve des Serpentards. Cependant puisqu'il parle plus qu'il ne fait, le Choixpeau l'a collé d'office dans notre Maison. L'exemple même en est ses devoirs. Pas un seul instant ils ne sont réalisés pour la bonne date et correctement rédigés. Evan est un abruti, certes, mais il n'en est pas stupide pour autant. Il sait que son futur se résume au statut d'ouvrier dans la première entreprise qui voudra de lui et sera prête à fermer les yeux sur son CV. Qu'il rate ses études n'y changera rien. Se concentrer sur les BUSE et plus tard les ASPIC ne lui apporterait rien que du temps perdu qu'il aurait pu utiliser sciemment auparavant. Il n'a pas de fric pour continuer des études supérieures. Point.

Pourtant il est plutôt doué en sortilèges et métamorphose. Il est de ces sorciers qui savent manier leurs baguettes. Même si souvent il la jette pour prendre ses misérables poings contre les élèves des autres Maisons qui seraient venus une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir de parvenir à le faire taire enfin. Aussi il ne fuit jamais l'affrontement puisque cela lui permet de jouer la victime. Il adore se plaindre ; un rien l'insupporte. Et comme personne n'écoute plus ses geignements, c'est à Mimi qu'il fait part de ses états d'âmes tous les jours à deux heures moins le quart lorsqu'il crève de fumer sa clope moldue. Tiens, ils font bien la paire tous les deux d'ailleurs... Parfaitement assortis : Mimi et Evan Geignards...

Evan c'est aussi le moins matinal. Le réveiller chaque matin c'est une épreuve qui réclame davantage de créativité au fil du temps et un sens du sacrifice lorsqu'il faut finalement essuyer sa colère d'être tirer de "ce putain de pieu" dixit cet adolescent raffiné. Cependant lorsqu'il s'agit de se venger d'autres élèves, il est toujours le plus éveillé d'entre nous tous. Ai-je déjà dit qu'il avait ce petit côté Serpentard ? Et bien certains ont dû s'en rendre particulièrement compte. Rares sont les fois où ses proies échappent à ses ruses. Il n'hésite devant aucune bassesse et fait preuve d'une mesquinerie sans égale. Néanmoins sa passion c'est Pinston. Ce sale clébard de Serpent a eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à lui dès les premiers jours et en continue. Depuis Evan s'est juré de lui pourrir la vie et il fait toujours honneur à sa parole même quatre ans plus tard. Dans ces cas-là, étrangement, le manque de convictions qu'il a dans ses actes...disparaît pour une détermination sans appel.

Un tel comportement lui a assigné le statut de stratège et bien que ses paroles n'aient pas la distinction d'un tel rang, son esprit demeure cependant le plus ingénieux de nous tous. Même si...Evan est une petite nature -_je demeure sur mes positions_- sur laquelle on ne peut pas toujours compter car en plus d'avoir la ruse et la répartie des Serpentards, il en a le goût de la dérobade... D'où la certaine animosité que beaucoup de Poufsouffles ont pour lui, le plus souvent pour les avoir abandonner en plein milieu d'une échauffourée.

C'est le cas de Leonor qui ne peut pas le voir en peinture. Fanatique de "Harry" -_insérez ici un ton niais_- et possédant une collection traumatisante de produits dérivés sur le Survivant, elle est notre pipelette en chef et la prédisposée à la communication. Rien n'échappe à ses oreilles et la moitié des rumeurs circulant dans son château sont nées dans sa bouche. C'est simple, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et elle ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. Tout est sans cesse question de concurrence. Que celle qui obtient l'information la répande le plus efficacement possible, que celles qui n'en ont rien su...meurent. Souvent nous en avons ri, mais le milieu est sans pitié pour ses langues de vipères en mal de secrets alléchants.

Je la soupçonne d'ailleurs de tirer une grande partie de ses racontars de la bouche de Maureen. Elle si discrète qui assiste à toute conversation sans jamais être soupçonnée, qui ne sait tenir sa langue plus de quelques minutes... Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Leonor se soit fait un plaisir de les lui soutirer. Soit assez Serpentarde sur les bords tout comme Evan bien que ses idéaux en amitié la destinent certainement plus aux Griffondors. Je ne sais ce qui a pu pousser le Choixpeau à l'envoyer dans notre Maison. Peut être sa nullité totale en toute matière autre que le shopping, la coiffure, le maquillage..et caetera, caetera...

La chose est simple. S'il fallait des chiffres pour la définir, j'annoncerai 3 heures de toilette par jour, 6 inondations des douches féminines, 2 ruptures de stock d'eau pour les Poufsouffles, 400 calories maximum autorisées par jour -_mais 3 789 visites à la cuisine pendant les intercours dans la plus grande discrétion_- et 67 talons cassés. Oh ! Et bien entendu, 323 conquêtes mais aucune boîte de chocolats reçue pour la St Valentin. C'est une malchanceuse en amour qui se meurt depuis quatre ans pour un Serdaigle en sixième année et n'ose se déclarer -_typiquement Poufsouffle_. Une telle déception dans ce domaine se traduit par une bibliothèque de livres à l'eau de rose particulièrement impressionnante. Je m'y sers d'ailleurs pour les histoires d'Abe...

Tiens, en parlant d'Abe. Le plus Poufsouffle de tous et sans aucun doute le plus redoutable. A lui seul ce gamin de onze ans possède toutes les qualités pour déclencher chez les autres élèves le rejet. Il n'aime même pas la magie et ne cesse de craindre toute représentation de son pouvoir. Sa sœur, une dénommée Églantine, appartenant à la Maison des Serdaigles comme les cent vingt-trois générations précédentes, s'est décidée à le rayer totalement de la famille et nie lorsque les professeurs font le parallèle entre cette élève si douée prédisposée au milieu judiciaire et ce Poufsouffle violemment malmené lors de ses premiers jours, particulièrement malchanceux.

Il a une vision sur ce collège qui me plaît néanmoins malgré ses faiblesses et son comportement plus qu'enfantin. Il me surprend même parfois. Mais le plus étonnant est sans doute le sourire qu'il affiche constamment et le calme dont il fait preuve même lorsque je le titille. Il ne se met jamais en colère et ne ressent aucune honte à afficher clairement sa différence. C'est quand il se tient raide de toute sa petite hauteur, le menton relevé, qu'il m'impressionne le plus. Un enfant qui joue à l'adulte et qui cachait ses grimaces sous des rires aigrelets lorsque j'ai soigné les coups que lui ont infligés les autres élèves. Un véritable Poufsouffle qui pardonne sans cesse et rêvasse autant qu'il le peut, se désigne coupable pour tous les malheurs existant en ce monde.

Bien entendu mon côté protecteur est ressorti automatiquement. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre. J'ai tenté de résister mais devant ces grands yeux brillants d'espoir... J'ai craqué évidemment. Et c'est là son arme la plus redoutable. Un regard qui vous fait culpabiliser inévitablement et vous fait tout accepter -_même Evan ne peut y résister et se plie à ses desiderata sans protester_. Mais aussi une réserve de sucettes à la pomme et de plaques de chocolat blanc qu'il monnaye pour pouvoir me coller autant qu'il le souhaite la nuit, lui et ses mains gelées. Le fourbe...

Combien de fois a-t-il lu par-dessus mon épaule d'ailleurs ? Il est le privilégié de service, le seul autorisé à lire ces compte-rendus parce que ce qui est bien avec Abe, c'est qu'il tient sa langue. Enfin... Ça se monnaye. Mais il se tait et n'avoue jamais rien. Je dois lui reconnaître cela, il fait honneur à la loyauté légendaire de notre Maison. Il est l'un des rares aussi à ne pas trembler de peur face à Rogue et à rendre son flacon à la fin du cours indemne. Non, lorsque ses mains tremblent, si elles sont si gelées, c'est toujours avant d'aller dormir quand il s'enfile ces produits dont les étiquettes font grincer mes dents. Ce n'est pas nouveau, il n'est pas le premier. Cependant il l'est pour réveiller mon inquiétude. J'ai déjà tenté d'évoquer le problème avec Evan, Leonor et Maureen... Je me suis fait rembarré par le premier, la deuxième ne m'a pas écouté, seule la troisième m'a assuré son appui si je me décidais finalement à tenter quelque chose. Depuis je me suis donné un mois pour le faire changer d'avis avant d'aller chercher l'enfoiré qui lui refile ces merdes.

Et promis carnet, si je le trouve...ce ne seront pas que des paroles.

_**Ton serviteur dévoué.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling.

_Je remercie à nouveau ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs avis que cela soit pour la première ou la deuxième fois. Je me répète encore une fois mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette idée toute simple et stupide déclencherait de telles réactions et un certain enjouement. Alors merci, merci beaucoup de suivre et de m'accorder quelques instants pour des mots particulièrement encourageants que j'apprécie énormément._

_Sinon voilà un nouveau compte-rendu destiné aux Poufsouffles cités jusqu'ici et destinés à refaire leur apparition par la suite. Un peu moins de verve de la part d'un Tobias qui s'adoucit -il semblerait- au contact de ses camarades de galère. Un petit bout d'humanité. Et puis il sera toujours temps de se rattraper plus tard..._

_Merci encore, en espérant une agréable lecture.  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : conservez toute la prestance de vos personnages, ne les clouez pas si vite à "_la chaire_" même pour les plaisirs de la table et de la bonne "_chair_". Merci.**


	4. Compte rendu IV : Mystère cho7tien, Tob'

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu IV, 25 Septembre 1992,**

Il pleut aujourd'hui.

Constatation sans intérêt dont vient tout juste de me faire part Maureen, le regard fuyant avant de se replonger dans sa prise de note. Quoique, comparée au cours magistral qu'est en train de nous donner Binns comme à son habitude, la météo prend soudainement une toute autre dimension. Ces nuages sombres flottant mollement dans le ciel, ce rideau d'eau...n'est-ce pas passionnant ? Comme j'aimerais alors pouvoir être cette goutte d'eau qui vient tout juste de s'écraser contre le carreau sans résistance : me laisser porter par le vent sans avoir à me soucier de ma destination et m'exploser sur une fenêtre... Destin tragique -_'sic' petite larme_. Ou bien encore être un nuage mou et rempli qui assombrirait le ciel et se déverserait sur le premier abruti sans parapluie -_Pinston je veux !_-, un acte si jouissif...

A côté de ces tentatrices rêvasseries, quel intérêt pourrais-je bien porter aux accords magiques de solidarité et d'entraide entre les centaures et les licornes ? -j_'aimerais déjà bien savoir comment ces dernières sont parvenues à signer...enfin ! _ Il semble cependant que ce sujet soit particulièrement passionnant pour Binns et un puissant somnifère pour notre charmante classe qui s'écrase peu à peu sur les pupitres de fatigue. Même nos adorables confrères Serdaigles résistent avec souffrance aux pouvoirs faramineux de ce fantôme minable -_je viens d'apercevoir la paupière de Conor tressauter, encore trois minutes et six secondes pour le cuire._ Et il reste encore...charmant, vingt-sept minutes d'épreuve. Que j'aime les jeudis et nos trois heures d'Histoire de la magie ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se vanterait de pouvoir supporter cela. Surtout ces impatients de Griffondors... D'où la preuve que nous, Poufsouffles, sommes destinés à jouer les plantons pour d'autres. Une qualité qui oriente aussitôt nos petites personnes vers les métiers forts intéressants de portier, gardien ou encore épouvantail des champs. Que de choix !

Passons sur cette vision profondément réalist...pessimiste. Je viens tout juste de ranger en douce mon journal des rêves que nous a joyeusement quémandé cette vieille chouette de Trelawney. Je dois le rédiger tout ce premier trimestre dans le but de décrypter quelques troubles psychologiques que je n'aurai pas remarqué dans mon comportement. Même si, selon mon humble -_hem_- avis, je risque plutôt d'en éveiller de nouveaux à faire ce devoir puéril pour une vieille fille qui ne demande qu'à prendre une retraite méritée -_l'âge maximum pour enseigner ce ne serait pas une bonne décision ministérielle ? _Je te donne notamment un résumé en exclusivité pour toi, carnet :

_"19 Septembre : Je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve. Interprétation : X."_

_---_

_"20 Septembre : Il me semble avoir rêvé d'une caverne rougeoyante que j'aurais exploré en portant la même tenue que le prince Philippe dans la Belle aux bois dormant. Interprétation : besoin sexuelle ??!!"_

_---_

_"21 Septembre : Une bouteille de bière au beurre m'a poursuivi toute la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Interprétation ; ne plus boire, même pour fêter le premier optimal d'Evan, je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool."_

_---_

_"22 Septembre : Je me baladais dans le parc de Poudlard sur mon cheval blanc lorsque j'ai croisé Dumby dans une robe de sorcier jaune citron en train de danser la macarena, Rogue en pleine chasse aux champignons habillé d'une cape rouge, Chourave débutant une culture de Serpentards plantés tête la première dans la terre, en train de chatouiller la plante des pieds de Pinston, Leonor chantant sous le balcon de Potter, Maureen en maillot de bain imitation sombral, Evan réincarné en sirène nageant dans le lac, Abe dans une chaise à bascule en train de me tricoter une écharpe. Interprétation : ennui, besoin de changer d'horizon...des thérapies sont envisageables à St Mangouste."_

_---_

_"23 Septembre : Je me suis fait chauffé par un Poufsouffle en chaleur et ai dû batailler toute la nuit pour préserver ma vertu ça vous va ?!!"_

_---_

_"24 Septembre : J'ai rêvé d'être dans un supermarché moldu et de m'acheter une boîte de petits pois. Interprétation : fringale nocturne ?"_

_---_

_"25 Septembre : J'ai écrasé une chouette violemment contre un mur et l'ai dépecé soigneusement. Interprétation : douleur psychologique."_

Cela te donne un petit aperçu de l'utilité que peut avoir un tel travail. A moins que la prof ne soit plus vicieuse qu'elle ne le laisse croire et qu'elle n'aspire qu'à fouiller nos vies avec soin... Helga que je hais ce genre de psychologie pour les bonnes femmes ! Comme si de tels rêves pouvaient expliquer quoi que ce soit sur ma personnalité...quoique... Je préfère finalement ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet si tu veux bien.

Sinon je viens de recevoir une charmante attention de la part d'Evan à l'instant même. Traduis, une boulette de papier m'est arrivée en pleine tronche -_c'est qu'il vise bien cet abruti_. Je t'avoue que ce genre de communication pendant les cours n'a aucune importance à mes yeux si ce n'est sa puérilité. Cependant Leonor ne partage pas mon avis et m'a joyeusement encouragé à déplier cet adorable petit mot de sa baguette plantée douloureusement entre mes omoplates -_vile Serpentarde va !_ Et qu'est-ce que je découvre alors en même temps cette délicieuse jeune fille lisant par-dessus mon épaule ?

_"Cesse cette blague pourrie. Rend-moi toutes mes chaussettes que tu as planqué ce matin ! Et vite. E."_

Soit un mot sans intérêt qui aurait mieux fait de terminer directement à la poubelle. C'est sans compter sur le regard menaçant que m'adresse le brun -_promesse d'une dizaine de futures boulettes si je ne m'empresse pas de répondre_- qui me pousse à dérouiller mon corps engourdi pour réagir à cette accusation brutale et ne reposant sur aucune base que le sixième sens étriqué de cet enfoiré.

_"J'en ai rien à f... de tes chaussettes merdi... Crève. T."_

Je pense que cela suffira à le faire patienter un peu. Je connais suffisamment Evan pour ne pas me faire de film, il reviendra bientôt à la charge, lui et sa grande bouche infermable, et ses grands poings s'il est d'humeur. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire de chaussettes volées -_comme si un jour j'allais m'intéresser à ses frusques, surtout ses chaussettes et leur odeur... Heurk !_ Le matin je le passe le nez dans mes devoirs retardataires à me noyer dans mon encre et à briser la pointe de mes plumes de nervosité. Aucune disponibilité donc pour aller retourner sa valise et prendre soin de relever toutes les paires de chaussettes pour ensuite me casser la tête à trouver une cache potable. Je me passe de ce genre de comportement digne d'un maternel, merci bien

Aïe ! Mon oreille put... Hein ?!

_"Garde ton venin Tob' ! Et dis-moi où tu les a foutu ! E."_

Tob'... Il a osé m'appeler Tob' ce Poufsouffle de bas étage voué à un avenir de raté ! Ce misérable insecte gueulard qui... Ah je le hais ! Tob' ! Tob' ! N'y a-t-il pas plus ridicule que ce surnom ? Comme si mon prénom n'était déjà pas assez court... Ça te fais juste trois lettres de moins à écrire pauvre Cracmol -_et encore c'est une insulte pour eux, paix à ce piteux Rusard qui demeure fidèle à ses idéaux sans flancher face à l'autorité suprême !_ Enfin ! C'est vrai, c'est déjà trop pour toi...

Où est ce put... de pot d'encre ?!!

...

Ah. Devant moi.

...

Bien.

_"Fous-toi les au cul tes ordures. T."_

Pardon carnet. Je ne devrais pas écrire de tels immondices sur tes immaculées pages. Mais ce grand benêt a sonné la guerre. Et il l'aura ! Je-ne-m'-appelle-pas-Tob'-par-le-chapeau-d'-Helga-! J'aime ce prénom que m'ont donné mes parents et c'est bien d'ailleurs ma seule fierté. Je ne peux pas laisser un tel lourdaud le bafouer pour économiser de l'encre et du papier. Est-ce que je l'appelle Ev' moi ? Il aurait l'air fin si je le faisais ! Quoique... Attend qu'il me renvoie une autre boulette et que je lui réponde... D'ailleurs ça ne tarde pas, il écrit avec une Piloot TGV ou quoi ? Je veux la même plume !! _"Maman, Papa, si je parviens à un E en potions...une jolie plume pour ma future carrière...alleeezzz..." _+ les yeux de chien battu et ce sera parfait ! Dans la poche !

Excellent, je profiterai des prochaines vacances pour monnayer ça. En attendant, que m'a-t-il répondu l'autre benêt ?

_"Oui mais rend-les moi d'abord ! E."_

_"Meurs et ce sera peut être envisageable Ev'. T."_

Non mais ! C'est qu'il commence à me gonfler avec cette idée fixe. Comme si ses chaussettes pouvaient intéresser quelqu'un -_à part un éboueur, je ne vois pas_.

...

C'est définitivement une Piloot TGV. J'en reconnais la couleur et le dynamisme des formes pour une rapidité hors du commun. Et dire qu'un tel trésor se trouve entre ses mains de brute lynchée. Je paris six gallions qu'il n'en connaît même pas la valeur vue la manière dont il l'exhibe sans précaution. On lui collerait le stylo tampon à petits cœurs de Cédric qu'il ne verrait même pas la différence. Définitivement, c'est une idée à creuser... Un bon moyen de me débarrasser d'un immondice et de récupérer un joli magot... Quel est l'abruti qui a affirmé que loyauté et amitié étaient les maîtres mots des Poufsouffles ?

Bon, Evan...

_"Ah je savais bien que c'était toi ! Et ne m'appelle pas Ev' ! E."_

Parce que tu crois que j'aime lorsque tu m'appelles "Tob'", crétin ? Dis Helga, suis-je vraiment obligé de lui répondre ? Il ne peut pas comprendre tout seul que je me balance de ses affaires, de ses notes, de son comportement, de tout ce qui touche à lui plus généralement ? Je crève d'envie de t'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute stratège de mes deux ! Tu peux pas comprendre ça et me laisser te mépriser tranquillement ? C'est pas possible ? Poufsouffle exubérant va...

_"Non ce n'est pas moi. Je ne t'appellerai pas "Ev'" si tu ne m'appelles plus "Tob'". T.'_

_"Je te crois pas ! Et je t'appelle "Tob'" si je veux ! E."_

_"Non. T."_

_"Non quoi ? E."_

_"Tu ne m'appelles pas "Tob'" si tu veux, mais pas du tout ! T."_

_"Heu... J'ai pas compris. On s'en fout. Mes chaussettes ! E."_

Merlliiin... Qu'ai-je fait en ce monde pour mériter tel châtiment ? Je suivais un charmant cours d'Histoire de la magie gentiment, ne demandant rien à personne qu'un peu de distraction...mais je ne parlais pas de ce genre-là de distraction par les bas résilles d'Helga !

Leonor dans mon dos pouffe comme la dinde qu'elle est. Je la tue ? Qui pleurerait sa disparition de toutes façons ? Ce genre de filles se remplace d'un claquement de doigts de pied. C'est dire ! Et je serai prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour la mort de l'un d'eux, même cette jolie plume à papote dont je viens de faire l'acquisition. Par contre laissez Maureen et Abe tranquilles. Ils sont calmes et j'ai encore besoin de mes sucettes et de mon chocolat.

_"J'en ai rien à faire de tes chaussettes merdiques à l'effigie de Harry Pot..._

Attend... Je viens d'y penser.

...

Oh l'enflure ! Voilà pourquoi elle gloussait ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être elle. Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant ? Les chaussettes d'Evan... Combien de fois l'ai-je vu loucher dessus ? J'en avais même ri !

_...Evan ! Tu as pensé à Leonor ? T."_

Je suis certain que c'est elle. Les filles ont toujours pu pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons et ce matin, elle attendait au pied de notre escalier. Attendre que Peter descende ? Mais quel crétin, j'étais en retard et seul dans la chambre à ce moment-là !

_"Maintenant que tu le dis... J'vais lui demander. Donne-lui le deuxième papier. E."_

Je m'exécute sous le sourire satisfait de "la Sorcière". Les quelques secondes qui suivent ne sont plus qu'alors échanges de boulettes par-dessus mon épaule, griffonnages effrénés, grognements, gloussements qui échappent miraculeusement à la surveillance de Binns. Et finalement un géant de papier grimpe à ma table pour y choir.

_"T'es un génie, mec ! C'était bien elle ! E."_

Ah ! Je le savais...

_"M'étonne pas. T."_

_"Je t'en dois une sacrée ! E."_

J'espère bien. Je vais me faire un plaisir de conserver ce papier pour te le rappeler. Je réfléchis déjà à ce que je pourrais bien te demander sans que tu ne puisses t'enfuir cette fois comme tu en as la délicate habitude. Je prends même le soin de te prévenir.

_"Je note. T."_

Un mot est un mot avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme 90% des gens qui n'en comprennent pas la valeur ni le pouvoir incommensurable qu'il possède. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, d'esquisses ou de ratés. Je prends tout ce que l'on me donne sans restitution possible. C'est le moins que je puisse faire en ami des Belles Lettres.

_"Salop. E."_

_"Abruti ! T."_

_...  
_

Encore quatre minutes, trente-trois secondes et sept centièmes avant la fin du cours. Ils ne sont même pas foutus capable de me distraire avec ce foutu mystère des chaussettes perdues jusqu'au bout de l'heure. Si ce n'est pas triste...

Et j'ai une page de plus à arracher et à détruire le plus tôt possible...

_**Ton honteux serviteur.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling.

_Merci à venus30 et Zod'a pour leurs commentaires (ravie que vous ayez aimé l'introduction en chiffes et statistiques du chapitre précédent), à tout autre personne faisant l'effort de suivre quelque peu cette fiction très certainement un peu stupide.  
_

_Ce compte-rendu est un peu différent des précédents, j'essaye de me renouveler un peu à chaque fois pour ne pas trop vous ennuyer. Prochainement devrait être étudiée la vie ante-Poudlard de Tobias, sa famille...tout cela agrémenté des nouvelles de Poudlard bien entendu !  
_

_En espérant une agréable lecture, au prochain compte-rendu !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : pour le bien de ce monde et de votre talent, par pitié, n'écrivez plus "_si il_" mais "_s'il_" ! Vous économiserez de l'encre et de l'argent pour les soins des nerfs de vos enseignants et de vos lecteurs. Merci. **


	5. Compte rendu V : Nostalgie citronnée

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu V, 31 Septembre 1992,**

J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, en somme. Aucune maltraitance, aucune perte prématurée de parents proches, aucun fabuleux complot familial dont j'aurais été l'humble victime... Je ne compte qu'une petite centaine de disputes, des heures interminables de remontrances, des mois de privation, quelques souvenirs écarlates sur mon délicat séant et une longue estafilade due à l'alliance meurtrière de ma tendre mère sur le haut de ma joue gauche. Soit, rien de bien inquiétant au final. Après tout, n'est-il pas normal que des enfants reçoivent les châtiments mérités pour leurs bévues ? Sinon, comment apprendrions-nous de nos erreurs autrement qu'en craignant de les recommencer et de réveiller la douloureuse humiliation d'une fessée magistrale sous les yeux rieurs de vos amis ? -_Ça sent le vécu ? Étrange oui, je me demande quel est le prénom de l'imbécile à qui cela est déjà arrivé..._-

Je ne vois pas une autre manière de procéder que celle-ci. L'Homme n'apprend que de ces ratés, retenir la leçon sans cela lui est impossible. Il finit toujours par outrepasser les règles par oubli, ou par simple impétuosité. Il n'y a qu'une méthode pour lui rappeler correctement de ne pas sortir des sentiers balisés...une gifle magistrale, qui vaut bien mieux encore que de longues remontrances qui fatigueront et l'enfant, et les parents -_l'un à écouter, les autres à trouver des arguments valables qui seront bien vite oubliés face à la tentation_-.

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que seuls les gosses comme moi devraient être soumis à un tel régime, certains adultes à mes yeux ne réclament que cela : une bonne correction. Sauf que plus personne n'est là pour s'en soucier et ils demeurent persuadés d'être aussi blancs que neige. Aussi j'ai bien quelques idées de personnes en tête, mais je t'épargnerai leurs noms, carnet. Il y a bien assez de mauvais gamins parmi nos professeurs pour que tu trouves un cobaye idéal pour une douce rossée.

N'empêche, qui va se décider enfin à se débarrasser de Lockart ? Je suis partant pour lui prêter toute l'assistance dont il aura besoin. J'ai encore une douleur cuisante à la gencive suite à un sort raté de ce pauvre imbécile... Complètement siphonné ! Si un quart de ces bouquins est la pure vérité, je veux bien m'acheter une serviette de bain à l'effigie de Harry Potter et me balader dans tout le château vêtu seulement de cela en hurlant qu'Evan est mon maître -_faîtes qu'il ne trouve jamais ce carnet, Helga ! Il ne me laissera plus en paix s'il apprend que j'ai écris ça_-.

...

Donc oui, revenons à nos moutons. -_Je déteste utiliser les expressions sorcières, revenir à ses hippogriffes ? Y a t-il un tant soit peu de logique dans cette suite de mots ? Non, non, non et non !_- Bien loin des malheurs de Potter, j'ai passé mon enfance dans un appartement du centre-ville en bon fils unique d'un père bibliothécaire et d'une mère plombière. Résultat : je ne comprends rien aux relations entre frères et sœurs, je n'en ai même jamais désiré contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Tu sais carnet, vivre seul et confortablement sous les yeux attentifs de parents qui n'ont que vous à penser, c'est agréable. Je n'ai jamais eu à partager ma chambre, prêter mes affaires, m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même et cela me convient parfaitement. Pas de règles supplémentaires imposées par une grande sœur en pleine crise d'adolescence, pas de "t'es trop petit pour comprendre", pas de peurs nocturnes à rassurer, pas de chichis à calmer... Le pied ! Et, mieux encore, pas de comparaisons abusives avec un petit-frère surdoué qui parviendrait à faire en une minute ce qui te prend quatre heures entières. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter cela.

Non, moi quand j'étais gamin, mon père m'emmenait avec lui et me laissait flâner comme un grand parmi les rayons de bouquins. Il n'est pas bien difficile de savoir d'où je tire mon attrait pour la lecture du coup. Je me passionnais pour toutes feuilles blanches couvertes d'inscriptions compréhensibles et déchiffrait des volumes entiers. L'apprentissage de la lecture à l'école c'est donc réalisé de la manière la plus aisée qui soit et j'ai su profiter de cette seule année qui me voyait briller au premier rang à bon escient. Par la suite, cela n'a malheureusement plus été le cas, au grand désespoir de mes parents. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de rendez-vous exigés de la part de mes enseignants et le nombre de soupirs de lassitude que ma pauvre mère poussait à chacune de mes frasques avant de me rappeler les règles d'une méthode simple et efficace... D'ailleurs c'est pour mon renvoi de l'école élémentaire qu'elle m'a si gentiment décoré la joue gauche. J'en ai été longtemps furieux, je ne lui en veux plus maintenant. Je l'ai tant fait damner... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. La vie me paraissait bêtement monotone, rien ne me faisait envie et je n'étais pas à rêver d'uniforme de pompier comme les trois-quarts de mes "petits camarades", ni même d'une jolie femme à épouser plus tard pour faire comme papa et maman. J'étais qu'un gosse craintif, pas doué, pas bavard, qui passait son temps à dissimuler son nez constellé d'encre derrière ses bouquins. Je n'aimais qu'écrire. C'était pour moi une forme de vengeance, un défouloir, un lieu où les règles imposées étaient les miennes. Le soucis du détail, la critique, la moquerie concentrées dans mes pages ne m'apporteraient aucun ennui ni remontrances. J'étais libre de penser ce que je voulais et de le rédiger. C'est ainsi que sont nés tes huit prédécesseurs, carnet.

Jusqu'au jour où ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée. Je ne connaissais rien à la magie, mes parents et ma famille étant moldus. Je n'y avais même pas songé, je n'avais à l'esprit que quelques récits et contes qui pouvaient s'y apparenter. D'ailleurs au départ je ne voulais pas m'y rendre, par peur évidemment. Je n'étais pas fou et me lancer ainsi dans un monde dont je ne connaissais rien n'était pas pour m'enchanter. Mais comparée à l'ennui que je ressentais sans cesse, ma curiosité était la plus forte. C'est ainsi que je suis parvenu sur un chemin de Traverse, une découverte stupéfiante qui m'avait ensuite convaincu sans difficulté de me rendre sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ aux côtés de parents au bord des larmes de laisser leur rejeton réfractaire voler de ses propres ailes -_des larmes d'inquiétudes, je tiens de suite à le préciser_-.

De tout le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais sans cesse tripoter ma baguette magique -_25,7 centimètres contenant un ventricule de Magyar à pointes_-, me faisant tout petit dans le compartiment contenant une bande de parfaits futurs petits Serpentards en manque de distraction. Je peux t'assurer, carnet, qu'à côté, la cérémonie de Répartition m'a semblé être une séance de détente et de rigolade. Quoique, je n'étais pas réellement en mesure de rigoler de quoi que ce soit, coincé entre Maureen et une Leonor déjà sur-vitaminée à l'époque à la table des Poufsouffles. Si j'ajoute en plus qu'Evan me faisait face, tu comprends mon calvaire ? -_Bon d'accord, c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, nous avons conservé nos places sans nous concerter une seule fois les jours suivants mais pour ma part j'avais tenté de fuir, c'est juste Leonor qui a une sacré poigne et d'irréfutables arguments qui m'avait "convaincu" de rester._-

Depuis les années ont défilées et peu de choses ont changé au final. Mes résultats sont demeurés catastrophiques, je m'implique simplement davantage dans mes études dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver un travail attrayant dans le monde de la magie. Je ne pense plus être capable de retrouver une existence normale loin des sorciers maintenant, alors que j'ai goûté aux meilleurs moments de ma vie dans ce château. Même si je suis un "presque Cracmol". J'ai bon espoir de parvenir à trouver ma voie, j'ai même une petite idée qui commence par "j" et termine par "-ournalisme". Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que Rita Skeeter avait toute mon admiration ? Sacrée femme... J'aimerais posséder une pointe de plume aussi acérée que la sienne.

-Note à moi-même : Traiter du sujet de la Piloot TGV avec les vieux aux prochaines vacances. Ne pas oublier l'argument : le "E" en potions.

Sinon, pourquoi suis-je venu à un tel sujet ? C'est très simple. J'étais auparavant occupé à la fastidieuse tâche de rédiger mon journal des rêves pour la chouette bigleuse et il se trouve que ma dernière nuit m'ait parachuté au milieu d'une jungle inconnu où Pinston était mon frère caché -_sick, sick, sick, je meurs !_- et où ma mère, devenue déesse démoniaque, me pourchassait pour me faire mettre un slip couleur citron. Cela m'a fait repensé naturellement à tous ces matins infernaux où je me planquais derrière le canapé du salon pour ne pas avoir à porter les habits que me choisissait soigneusement ma pauvre maman.

Ah... Charmant souvenir.

Maintenant il faut que je songe à une interprétation de cela. Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge, je le sens. Ça n'a vraiment rien avoir avec le précédent rêve que j'ai fais, perdu dans un champs à cueillir des fleurs avec Abe en faisant voler ma robe écarlate. Dans ce cas-là, j'ai encore pu déterminer que tout était de sa faute en me promettant de ne plus l'approcher le soir lorsqu'il fait ses mélanges de...merdes. Mais que puis-je bien comprendre à cette poursuite ?

Nostalgie ? Je ne regrette pas ce temps-là. Bien qu'ils me manquent un peu, je me sens bien sans mes parents et leur présence parfois étouffante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir grandi enfin et de tenir une partie de ma vie en main, d'être réellement maître de mes choix. Et il n'y a rien de plus délicieux que cela, je peux te l'assurer carnet. Quel plaisir tirerait-on d'une existence déjà programmée depuis longtemps ? Je me refuse à y songer.

Alors quoi ? Mon plus gros fantasme est d'avoir les mêmes sous-vêtements que Dumby ? Pitié non ! Je me rappelle encore de toutes ces fois où j'avais espéré pouvoir profiter de son autorité. A l'époque les Serpentards ne cessaient de me piquer des affaires et de les éparpiller dans tout le château, monnayant des rédactions de devoirs -_alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que j'étais une brêle à la théorie, enfin...ce sont des Serpentards_-. J'avais cru niaisement que ce vieux fou m'accorderait un peu de soutien, en vain. Je m'étais retrouvé en train de discuter sur mon équilibre psychologique avec lui. Mon équilibre psychologique avec ce timbré ! J'en rirais presque si cela ne me faisait pas autant pitié. Dumby a ses passe-temps et j'avais découvert ce jour-là qu'il aimait particulièrement analyser ses misérables élèves. Je ne veux pas savoir les conclusions qu'il a tiré de nos nombreuses entrevues -_qui se sont toutes clôturées de la même façon alors que je claquais la porte en le traitant de frustré_- et j'en plaindrai presque Potter qui disparaît souvent dans son bureau -_je crois que Leonor s'est d'ailleurs fait un plaisir de répandre une rumeur horrifiante là-dessus, mes pauvres oreilles s'en souviennent encore_. A sa place je ne parviendrais pas à supporter les attentions étouffantes du cinglé. Mais bon, question patience, Potter est bien entraîné avec Crevet...heu, Crivett.

_"Tobias, tu te rabaisse sans cesse. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu n'espères le faire croire. Tu es juste un peu craintif et tu ne songes qu'à te prévenir de tout ce qui représente un danger pour toi. Malheureusement beaucoup de choses sont menaçantes à tes yeux et tu t'es construit une forteresse imprenable que tu défends de tes griffes et de ton venin. Mais pourquoi dissimuler ce que tu as de meilleur en toi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reconnaître que tu t'inquiètes des autres naturellement et que tu ne cherches qu'à aider chacun ? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'aimer Tobias. Les personnes aussi libres sont rares mais remarquables. J'envie leur simplicité à accorder leur confiance et à soutenir ceux qui en ont besoin. Pas toi ?"_

Mais bien sûr Dumby ! Mon rêve est même de devenir assistant social prêt à aider tous les pourris de ce monde et toutes les carpettes misérables sans m'essuyer les pieds dessus ! J'adore les autres et je ne supporte pas de les voir souffrir ! Je consacrerai ma vie entière aux autres si je le pouvais, c'est la seule chose qui me pousse à exister encore aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai aucune autre aspiration que de me dévouer à mes prochains ! Et tu n'aurais pas bouffé ton Choixpeau merdique au passage par hasard, Dumby ? Je trouve que toi et lui vous avaient les mêmes discours fallacieux sur l'amour et toutes ses conneries des sentiments humains ! T'es sûr que tu n'aurai pas consommé ce chiffon captieux pendant une de tes nombreuses aliénations ? Nan, parce que j'ai un doute...

Tss... VDF ! -_Vieux Dingue Frustré in the text_-

...

En parlant de cinglés, Maureen a mes côtés marmonne, à moitié noyée dans sa tasse de thé vide. Si je suis plongé dans mes devoirs -_pour une fois_-, elle s'est plongée dans la lecture de ses feuilles avec un zèle qui me donne des nausées violentes. Depuis trois minutes je l'entends répéter le même mot, ses grands yeux gris écarquillés par l'horreur : monstre. En soi rien de bien inquiétant si elle n'avait désormais levé la tête vers moi et agrippé mon bras en grognant de sa voix "mystique" : _"Le monstre, le monstre sera à nouveau éveillé !"_.

...

Je songe à St Mangouste dès maintenant où je lui accorde une nouvelle chance ?

**_Ton serviteur blasé._**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling.

_Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour votre attention, pour vos mots abandonnés à la page des commentaires et qui me font toujours sautiller d'impatience sur ma chaise lorsque j'apprends la nouvelle sur ma messagerie. Je ne peux qu'espérer ne pas trop vous décevoir par ce chapitre qui, encore une fois, se dissocie un peu des précédents. _

_Moins d'actions, plus de souvenirs, j'essaye de garder un certain équilibre entre les deux. J'estimais qu'il était important d'en apprendre davantage sur ce cher Tobias. En souhaitant avoir rédigé cela correctement pour que ce chapitre ne soit pas ennuyant à vos yeux. Et au prochain ? _

_Merci encore pour votre lecture !_

_-Zod'a : Alors je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! O.O Merci d'avoir noté cette boutade sur mon profil et de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ! J'ai été surprise du nombre de personnes qui avait remarqué la date et qui ont pensé à moi. Merci, merci et merci encore ! ^^_

[Mon correcteur orthographique a remarqué de suite ma bourde sur le mot hippogriffe. I am souffled. O.o J.K Rowling investit même les correcteurs !]_  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Le pronom réfléchi demande réflexion ! Attention...**


	6. Compte rendu VI : Résolution's Spiderman

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu VI, 4 Octobre 1992,**

Ah, si j'étais Spiderman... Tant de choses nouvelles me seraient possibles. Doué de supers pouvoirs, d'une résistance physique à toute épreuve, d'une vitesse impressionnante, de sens exacerbés, d'une aisance dans mes déplacements, d'une adhérence à tous matériaux incroyable et capable de tisser des toiles de taille titanesque... Ah si seulement, ma vie serait tellement plus simple, tellement plus intéressante. Je ne craindrai plus les attaques insidieuses des Serpentards, les règlements de comptes à coups de poings et pieds, je n'arriverai jamais plus en retard aux cours, je me jouerai de cet escalier central qui prend tant de plaisir à m'emmener au mauvais étage à chaque fois... Je pourrais traverser les couloirs en me balançant sur mes filins, en coller une à un abruti en passant, disparaître avant la venue de témoins, m'échouer à la tour d'astronomie où la vue est si belle rien que pour emmerder les couples éphémères qui s'y rendent dans l'espoir de réaliser leurs fantasmes les plus crus à même le sol. Je pourrais faire tout ça et personne ne saurait m'arrêter puisque personne n'en saurait rien. Me dissimuler derrière le masque d'un costume, disparaître définitivement sans laisser de traces de Tobias...

Doux rêve là aussi.

Puisque les supers héros n'existent pas et que Spiderman ne prendra vie que sur les pages minables de ce vieux magazine retrouvé au fond de ma valise, vestige de mon entrée à Poudlard et preuve que je suis encore incapable de vider correctement mes bagages. Bien que la magie existe, jamais je ne me réveillerai soudainement beau et dégageant des hormones virulentes, musclé par le bienheureux hasard et capable de réaliser des choses inhumaines le gros orteil en l'air. Jamais la fille de mes rêves ne me tombera brusquement dans les bras, toute émerveillée et incapable de faire le lien entre ce play-boy et le vilain petit canard du fond des classes dont elle ignore même l'existence.

Entre nous, je n'en souffre pas tellement puisque la fille de mes rêves n'existe malheureusement pas. Je n'ai même aucune idée des critères qu'elle se doit de respecter en tant que ma petite-amie idéale. Je la suppose juste assez intelligente et un peu exceptionnelle pour se différencier des autres dindes de cette école. Ah, et bien évidemment, elle appartiendrait à cette Maison puisque je ne peux pas piffer les autres élèves et que seule une Poufsouffle peut espérer comprendre un Poufsouffle -_on n'imagine jamais une douleur, on la vit_. Certainement serait-elle plutôt agréable et amicale, pour palier à ma mauvaise humeur continue et à mon venin. Elle serait chiante par moment mais s'amuserait de mes propos, les tournerait au ridicule et se moquerait de mes cris outragés d'auteur déshonoré. Puis elle me sourirait et je ne saurai plus rien dire. Oui, elle serait ainsi : vivante, existante. Peut être plus effacée et peu autoritaire, cela nous éviterait grand nombre de conflits. Mais elle demeurerait fière d'être ce qu'elle est et libre de me rembarrer quand elle le désirerait. En souriant.

...

Oublie tu veux ! Ce paragraphe est un ramassis de conneries. J'ai pas besoin de gamine stupide à mes côtés et je me sens très bien en solitaire. Pas de poids, pas de contraintes ! De plus, si on suit mes inepties on se retrouve avec un unique candidat au poste et... C'est sans importance d'accord ? Je débloque, c'est le devoir de Trewlaney qui détruit mes derniers neurones opérationnels -_ça plus, avant, une dissertation sur les animagus : avantages et inconvénients, t'imagines le coktail..._

Aussi revenons à un sujet plus traditionnel et moins risqué. Parlons donc...de l'arrivée du mois d'Octobre pardi ! Le froid, le sale temps qui démoralisent les joueurs de Quidditch aussi efficacement que la perspective de jouer sous les yeux émerveillés de Crivett, l'humidité des cachots qui s'épaissit davantage au grand bonheur de Rogue et de ses rhumatismes, la rage de Rusard face aux traces de boue des chaussures des élèves rentrant d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques...

En parlant de cela d'ailleurs, tant que j'y songe, Potter s'est fait attrapé au passage par le concierge et sa belle écharpe écossaise ! Notre héros national dégradait les lieux de ses belles chaussures boueuses et, n'ayant réussi à fuir à temps comme l'aurait fait un bon Poufsouffle, il a été kidnappé dans le bureau de Rusard. Je ne sais pas le nombre d'heures de retenue qu'il a dû se coltiner par la suite, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a payé pour tous les autres. Ca ne me déplait pas tant que cela. Aucun soucis d'identité et de jalousie maladive qui me pousserait à souhaiter le pire pour Potter tel que le fait Malfoy, mais juste une petite vengeance Poufsoufflienne de voir un Griffon assumer les dégâts des autres. Et je ne dis absolument pas cela parce que l'amoncellement des armures au troisième étage était le résultat d'une de mes tentatives d'entraînement un peu trop virulente et que Rusard a passé plus de deux heures à les reconstituer à la main. Absolument pas. -_Les armures étant des objets magiques, d'autant plus puissantes que le vieux fou lui-même les a ensorcelées, elles ne peuvent être monter et démonter par la magie. Merci Granger et sa petite voix criarde._-

Mis à part l'épidémie de rhumes de cette année et la tête absolument tordante d'une Leonor dégageant de la fumée par ses oreilles -_effet secondaire du remède de Pompresh_-, Octobre annonce aussi la fête d'Halloween. Encore une fois, on la promet surprenante et splendide, à l'image des précédentes. Pour ma part je ne peux faire aucun véritable commentaire puisque je n'y ai jamais participé, passant le 31 Octobre en famille, chez moi, pour les vacances. Je profite juste des décorations pour l'occasion et des citrouilles titanesques de ce benêt d'Hagrid avant de monter dans le train pour rejoindre mes parents à la gare de King Cross. Et ceux-ci étant moldus, Halloween se fête dans les rues, à réclamer des bonbons à la petite vieille du coin qui vous refile toujours ses barres au chocolat de vingt ans d'âge. Aucune surprise donc à ce que je reste à la maison tranquillement, peu désireux de faire des folies de mon corps sous la flotte -_parce qu'il flotte toujours ce soir-là_- et assez enthousiaste par la perspective d'accueillir les téméraires qui n'auraient pas compris la leçon des années passées et viendraient encore innocemment me détrousser... Aaah, quelle charmante distraction... Je te laisse imaginer la suite, carnet. Sache simplement que la dernière fois, pas moins de dix-huit groupes ont quitté le jardin précipitamment en hurlant à la mort et en abandonnant capes et chapeaux pour sauter par-dessus le portail. Comme s'ils avaient le Diable à leurs trousses...

Quelle idée franchement ! L'imagination des enfants est réellement débordante.

...

Hem.

Le fait est que cette année, je pense rester à Poudlard pour les vacances exceptionnellement. Tant pis pour la Piloot TGV -_je pourrais toujours leur demander par écrit_-, la cuisine de mon père et les moues exaspérées de ma mère face à mes sujets de devoirs, j'ai envie de rester entre ces murs pour ces quelques jours de pseudo liberté passés la plupart du temps à trimer sur les dissertations réclamées par les professeurs. Il n'y aura pas tant de différences au final et je m'en porterais tout aussi bien. La seule difficulté est la démarche, l'envoi d'un courrier à la maison qui saurait convaincre mes géniteurs de me laisser voler des mes propres ailes pour l'occasion et de se passer de ma présence auprès d'eux. Tout en les convaincant de m'offrir ma Piloot... -_Je la veux ! Je la veux ! J'ai même obtenu mon E en potions ! Rogue en était vert !_-

Bref, tout n'est pas encore gagné mais j'ai bon espoir. Ils me manqueront un peu mais les vacances de Noël ne sont pas si lointaines que cela. Et puis je ne pouvais pas abandonner à son sort Abe. Vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouve et la relation extrêmement tendue qu'il entretient avec le reste de sa famille maintenant, il s'est décidé à rester ici. Tel que je le connais, il va en profiter pour s'attirer des ennuis pas possibles. Je suis même certain qu'il serait incapable de passer la première nuit seul et qu'il viendrait chialer dans mes jupes par le biais d'hibous désespérés dès qu'il aurait pu le faire. Alors autant rester sur place pour m'occuper de ce véritable gamin. S'il s'abîme je pourrais au moins agir directement et lui assurer des nuits sans cauchemar à coup de Je t'aime mon amour, Tu me manques, Aimer sans A, Mon rêve éveillé, Au revoir mon bonheur, Je saurai te retrouver, Embrassons-nous, Tu as vu ce lit douillet à souhait et DEUX places ? Le hasard fait bien les choses, Ma première fois dans une poubelle, C'était le bon vieux temps, Je t(')e(n) veux, Doutes et détours, Il était une fois, nous deux et le monde etc, etc... Et allait vomir tout ça par la suite quand il se sera finalement endormi. Si du moins il consent à me lâcher ce qui n'est absolument pas prévisible.

Aah, carnet. Le rôle de protecteur est une lourde tâche quand on n'est pas un super héros. On prend des risques à tout va pour les beaux yeux d'un gosse qui a encore du lait au bout du nez. On est comme Potter, à prendre le dossard du héros sans peur ni reproche qui assume et supporte les pires contraintes de l'univers. On fait ça gratuitement, sans regret, avec l'impression incompréhensible de se soulager à chaque fois, de décharger sa mauvaise conscience en effectuant enfin des bonnes actions. Et on prend des coups pour un autre avec bonheur pour le savoir à l'abri. Mentir, frapper, cela paraît si admirable lorsque c'est pour défendre quelqu'un. Et cette inexplicable fierté que l'on ressent dès que l'on aperçoit alors...son sourire...

...

Hé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai...?

...

Et merde ! J'en ai ras le bol de mes penchants guimauves ! Je-ne-suis-pas-un-Poufsouffle-attardé-et-minable-aux-bons-sentiments ! Fais chier ces conneries que je débite aujourd'hui ! C'est Spiderman qui me fout dans cet état-là ou quoi ? Je me fous du monde entier, d'abord ! Saleté de face d'ange à la noix... On lui accorderai tout sans concession à ce gamin. Vil dissimulateur ! Si tu penses que je n'ai pas perçu ton insidieuse manipulation... Et le Choixpeau t'a foutu ici ? Il se paie ma tête c'est ça ! Pourquoi il t'a pas foutu chez Serpentard cette vieillerie ? Complètement timbré tout comme Dumby et ses discours merdiques qui me font griller l'esprit... École de fous. Bande d'êtres atteints de crétinisme aigu !

Ok, cette fois je vais la planquer cette page. Pas question qu'Abe y fourre ses tâches de rousseur. Il va falloir me reprendre, ces derniers comptes-rendus sont mous, visqueux et profondément répugnants. Et ma verve de futur critique insupportable et insupportée ? Où il est le fier Poufsouffle ? Où ? C'est quoi cette boule de guimauve amorphe qui s'écrase sur ces pages ? C'est pas moi quand même ? Je ne perdrais pas face à l'adversité ! Je résisterai à la tendance ! Je-ne-deviendrais-pas-un-Poufsouffle-caricaturé ! Je m'y refuse tout bonnement. Merde, je me suis tant battu pour atteindre mon humble statut. Tant sacrifié pour me faire une petite place... Et... Un première année oserait bousiller tout ça ?

Niet ! Fini. Je ne fléchirai plus sous ses grands yeux innocents. Retiens-le Tobias, c'est un être mauvais et machiavélique qui se cache dans les profondeurs. Les gueules d'anges sont toujours là pour dissimuler le mal. Prend donc tes distances mon vieux, ça te sauvera. Fais de même avec les autres Poufsouffles. Au revoir les discussions avec Maureen, suffit les engueulades amicales avec Evan, les potins soigneusement partagés avec Leonor... Et fais-lui bouffer sa guitare à cet abruti de Pierre, ça lui passera l'envie d'en jouer ! -_Je lui donne cinq minutes pour arrêter._-

Cette nouvelle année m'adoucit. Trop. C'est mauvais. Un peu plus et je deviendrais nostalgique, aussi doux que la première brebis venue. Si cette vision ne me donne pas envie de recracher le repas de ce midi dans les chiottes... Ah, c'est bon, je me sens pas terrible. C'est la guimauve, difficile à digérer. Un peu de temps sera nécessaire, et puis ça ira mieux. Ouais, voilà. Tout va redevenir normal et je n'aurai plus à craindre toute tentative visant à faire fondre mes bonnes résolutions.

Bon... Où peut donc se cacher cet enfoiré de Pinston ? J'ai des pulsions à défouler...

Et-planquer-ce-carnet !!!!

_**Ton serviteur égaré.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling.

_Voilà, nouveau petit compte-rendu bien plus sentimentalisme que les précédents. Pas d'inquiétudes, ce n'est pas demain que Tobias va perdre de son venin. Loin de là, par Helga !  
Au passage, je tiens à le préciser, j'ai inventé les vacances de la Toussaint pour ce chapitre. Dans Harry Potter, Halloween rassemble toute l'école. J'ai un peu modifié cette donnée pour l'utiliser à la "frenchy". Sinon toutes les autres conditions de la deuxième année de Harry seront respectées par la suite. Ceci était juste une fantaisie de ma part pour l'image d'un Tobias terrorisant les petits monstres de son quartier...  
_

_Je vous remercie sinon tous énormément que cela soit pour vos commentaires (toujours autant appréciés quant à mes puériles idées), votre attention lors de cette lecture qui n'a pas été trop ennuyeuse, je l'espère.  
_

_Merci de votre patience._

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : L'Homme ne possède pas le monde, c'est le monde qui supporte l'Homme, travaillez votre humilité : sachez dissocier "_ses_" de "_ces_". Merci.**


	7. Compte rendu VII : Ce que nous sommes

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu VII, 7 Octobre 1992,**

Cela fait désormais trois jours entiers que j'aspire à me retrouver, au calme. T'ai-je déjà dis que j'aimais la solitude et la recherchait naturellement ? Oui, certainement. Je ne suis pas de ces gens qui ont besoin de présences amicales sans cesse à leurs côtés. Les amis, les proches, cela ne me semble pas nécessaire au bien être d'un Homme, mis à part la famille bien entendu et encore jusqu'à une certaine limite. Au contraire, je n'ai le sentiment d'être complètement libre uniquement dans ces moments paisibles de solitude où je n'ai à me soucier de personne si ce n'est de moi-même. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire à mes yeux et devient trop souvent un poids dans de nombreuses situations.

La fidélité des autres, leurs faiblesses, un groupe c'est parvenir à associer tout cela sans que rien ne se perde en route. C'est faire confiance aux autres, apprendre à mêler ses forces et à palier les défauts d'autres sans jamais se mettre en avant au risque de déséquilibrer l'ensemble. Un travail minutieux dissimulé par les rires, les rendez-vous tous ensembles au coin des couloirs, dans le parc au bord du lac en été, les soirées préparées dans le dos de nos adorables professeurs... Un travail que je n'aime pas entreprendre et qui me fatigue plus qu'il ne m'apporte.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'appartenir à un tel rassemblement pour me sentir exister, moi. Ma voix retentit suffisamment fort, il est inutile d'en allier quelques unes de plus pour lui permettre de s'imposer. Je n'aime pas me confondre au milieu des autres, perdre ma différence pour disparaître sous un même symbole, un même objectif... Je hais plus que tout n'être considéré que comme un Poufsouffle stupide et incapable comme tous les autres élèves de cette Maison. Je déteste ce blason, nos uniformes si repérables qui font notre plus grande faiblesse. Ces élèves, tous ces abrutis qui rient de nos aptitudes, seraient-ils réellement capables de nous reconnaître si nous n'arborions pas nos couleurs ? Parviendraient-ils à nous classer dans cette Maison en faisant face : au côté bourrin d'Evan et son génie diabolique ? A la sagesse de Maureen et sa prudence remarquable ? A Leonor et son code de l'amitié incontournable, ses chantages cruels pour obtenir des informations ? Et à Abe quand il se tient si droit sous les regards mauvais de sa sœur sans jamais se départir de son sourire ?

Oui... Au final, y a t-il des critères existants pour entrer dans notre Maison autres que cette caricature incorrecte de la loyauté, détermination et... Bien entendu ! De l'Amour avec un grand "A" ? Sommes-nous restreints à être rassemblés sous ce nom moqué par des qualités et des défauts que nous posséderions tous ? Le matin, à notre table, sommes-nous tous si semblables ? Comme la fatigue apathique des Gryffondors et leurs éclats de voix, le calme des Serpentards aux sourires satisfaits, la concentration des Serdaigles le nez dans leurs ouvrages dès le lever... Nous, quel est notre "modèle de base" ? Quels sont ses points communs qui nous rassemblent ? Le Poufsouffle est-il heureux le matin ou déprimé ? Mange t-il sans fin en s'entretenant avec ses voisins ou repousse t-il la nourriture pour se refermer dans un silence apaisant ?

Quand Abe se noie presque dans son thé -_immonde_- au chocolat avec délectation et que je grignote du bout des dents une pomme attrapée au hasard tout en rédigeant un devoir retardataire... Quelle est cette ressemblance qui fait que nous appartenons tous deux à la même Maison ? Notre comportement ? Non, je n'ai pas l'enjouement d'Abe au réveil ni son énergie. Il est toujours intarissable au petit-déjeuner, m'étouffant sous une conversation en solo interminable. Moi, je ne me contente que de hocher distraitement la tête au hasard, le nez dans ma rédaction de dissertation étrangement oubliée dans mon agenda comme habituellement.  
Alors peut être, le sujet de nos conversations ? Mais ce n'est pas possible non plus. Nous ne discutons pas souvent ensembles. C'est plutôt Abe qui me parle en continue, incapable de retenir les constations nouvelles qui lui viennent soudainement à l'esprit, créant ainsi un monologue confus à la compréhension rendue difficile par quelques distractions. Parfois c'est : _"...et je t'assure que pourtant j'avais pris soin de... Au fait, j'ai croisé dans le couloir..."_ ou encore : _"...et là j'ai appris que ce serait... Oh ce tableau est nouveau ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Tu penses que Dumbledore en ajoute ? A moins qu'il ne les change de place quand il s'ennuie..."_. Mais au final, je parviens à le suivre malgré ces détours incessants. Sauf, que je ne lui réponds que très peu. Je ne suis que bavard à l'écrit, j'économise ma parole. Je crains le pouvoir des mots. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont prononcés de vive voix. Et même quand nous parvenons à nous entretenir au calme, dans la salle commune, confortablement installés dans nos fauteuils ronds habituels, c'est toujours comme si nous n'étions pas sur la planète. L'un parle, l'autre répond, mais nous ne partageons pas la même conversation. Chacun reste rivé sur ses idées sans prêter attention à l'autre. Un dialogue de sourds en soi. Ou devrais-je plutôt préciser, que c'est moi qui l'entretient et qu'il tente sans cesse d'y mettre fin, en vain. Il n'y a qu'avec Maureen réellement que j'arrive à discuter plutôt normalement. Les autres ne parviennent pas à entrer dans mon monde. Preuve même de notre différence.

Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les élèves inclassables terminent à Poufsouffle, dans la "Maison poubelle" ? Ce qui affirme définitivement que nous ne sommes pas rassemblés pour nos similitudes, si ce n'est celle de ne pas avoir nos places à Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard. Alors, pourquoi ne nommerions-nous pas plutôt les Poufsouffles comme les êtres appartenant à la "Maison d'exception" ? Pourquoi devrions-nous être des déchets ? Certes, nous ne sommes pas courageux. Nous ne fuyons pas non plus comme les Serpents, nous nous contentons d'esquiver l'obstacle. Nous ne sommes pas d'excellents sorciers aux aptitudes intellectuelles impressionnantes, mais nous avons tous notre domaine de prédilection et cette même détermination qui nous pousse à progresser. Les plans soigneusement échafaudés ne sont pas notre tasse de thé. Soit, mais je pense que nous avons suffisamment à penser, à assurer notre survie, pour avoir à l'esprit de quelconques préparations.

Et au final, c'est ce qui semble quand même nous rassembler le plus, nous, les "inclassables". Nos défauts sont nos points communs. Mais qui songe à nos qualités si différentes les unes des autres ? Qui a songé au sourire apaisant et à la compréhension de Maureen ? A la loyauté maladroite d'Evan et à ses tentatives de protection qu'il dissimule sans cesse sous des propos hargneux ? A la fidélité indéniable de Leonor et à son soutien assuré dans les situations les plus critiques ? A la joie constante d'Abe, cette empathie naturelle qu'il semble posséder envers nous tous ? Qui dans cette putain d'école a déjà remarqué ça outre nos faiblesses et nos peurs ridiculisées sans cesse ?

Personne.

...

D'ailleurs... Je me suis pris de bec avec un Griffondor, un certain Davins. Mais quelque chose de bien ! A la sortie d'un cours de ce siphonné de Lockart en plus ! Dans les couloirs, au côtés de ses si loyaux amis Lions, à rire de nos visages catastrophés et de nos tignasses ébouriffées suite à une séance particulièrement éprouvante de travaux pratiques qui avait été passée principalement à rattraper les douze Fées Licitées "accidentellement" libérées de leur cage par ce blondinet égocentrique et bouché -_encore un cours comme celui-ci et je mets en place une pétition pour le faire virer. Je suis certain de n'avoir aucune difficulté quant à collecter les signatures, mis à part auprès des fans..._ Le fait est que, amusé de notre colère, Davins avait pris soin de relever haut et fort notre incapacité à réaliser un cours correctement et notre lâcheté, persuadé que les Serdaigles seuls avaient mis fin à la catastrophe et affirmant qu'il aurait bien voulu assister au spectacle de pauvres petits Poufsouffles affolés se planquant sous leurs tables dans l'espoir de disparaître. En gros.

Habituellement, je ne suis pas de ceux qui recherchent la bagarre gratuite. Ca, c'est le boulot d'Evan. Du fait de mon très grand courage, j'ai plutôt tendance à me défouler sur tes pages. Seulement, un cours désastreux de Lockart, les suppliques insupportables de celui-ci, son sourire satisfait et arrogant à la fin de notre interminable course-poursuite à travers la pièce entière alors qu'il était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau depuis le début... Cette remarque avait été de trop. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Et j'ai ignoré la tentative de Peter -_notre musicien raté avec sa guitare insupportable et son dévouement affligeant aux caprices de Leonor_- pour me retenir. Sans réfléchir je me suis fait une joie d'en foutre une magistrale à cet abruti. Pris par surprise, il s'est étalé de tout son long et je dois dire que je n'étais pas peu fier de mon coup. J'étais même satisfait au possible puisque je me suis fait le plaisir de lui octroyer un bonus, à savoir la pointe de ma chaussure dans le bas de son dos.

_"Cause toujours connard prétentieux ! J'aurai aimé moi aussi te voir assister à ce cours. Même si je ne crois pas que tu aurais été comme nous, à courir après ces bestioles misérablement. Ni même à te planquer sous ton bureau. En fait, je crois que tu aurais fermé pour une fois ta grande gueule et que tu te serais fait particulièrement minuscule... De peur que quelqu'un ne remarque que tu te serais pissé dessus comme lorsque tu avais cinq ans et que tu mouillais tes draps en rêvant au monstre qui t'attendait sous ton lit !  
D'ailleurs, t'es sûr que ça t'es plus arrivé depuis ? T'aurais pas confondu avec tes fantasmes ? Griffondor de merde va !"_

C'est précisément ce que je lui ai dis. Je m'en souviens, parce que le silence qui s'est installé par la suite n'a pu que mettre mes paroles en valeur. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'encore une fois, je m'étais trouvé de nouvelles emmerdes. J'ai juste eu le temps de regretter ma misérable vie silencieuse mais à peu près assurée d'autrefois avant qu'Evan ne m'attrape au passage et ne m'entraîne dans un passage dissimulé jusqu'à notre salle de cours suivante. Les autres nous suivant de près, couvrant mes arrières avec un sérieux qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a agréablement surpris. Et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, ils ne m'ont pas ennuyé avec des innombrables questions. Aussitôt arrivé devant la salle de métamorphose, ils se sont éloignés et ont repris le cours de leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont respecté ma fuite de ces derniers jours et cette solitude volontaire que je m'impose depuis la dernière fois.

En bons crétins de Poufsouffles abrutis par leurs sentiments.

...

Mais je dois avouer, que même en n'aimant pas les groupes, même en haïssant cette Maison et ce blaireau balourd empli de défauts... Je suis fier d'être ici. A cette place qui est la mienne et que je n'ai jamais vraiment remis en cause. Je n'envie pas le courage des Griffondors, ni la ruse des Serpentards ou encore la réflexion des Serdaigles. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, je ne désirerai échanger ma place pour rien au monde. Devoir jouer un autre rôle devant les autres pour ne pas perdre la face, être incapable d'affirmer mon opinion...non, je ne jalouse pas ces massements de soi-disant amis liés par les mêmes pseudos-qualités. Ces misérables êtres emplis de défauts m'acceptent comme je suis, eux, sans tenir compte de mes sautes d'humeur, mon égoïsme intraitable ni même de mon venin. Et en fin de compte, j'ai su accepter leurs faiblesses de mon côté -_je pense que je peux le reconnaître sans risque puisque je te planque soigneusement dans un caleçon sale au fond de ma valise_. Puisque nous n'avons aucun critère à remplir, nous sommes libres d'être ce que nous sommes, sans mensonge ni comédie.

Cela n'a pas de prix.

...

Non je n'aime pas les groupes. Je fuis les autres plus souvent que je ne les cherche. Les petites attentions, les compliments, l'inquiétude amicale me donnent plus la nausée qu'ils ne m'émeuvent. Je déteste quand Leonor agrippe au passage pour bousiller mon après-midi entière à me réclamer mon avis sur ses nouvelles fringues qu'elle ne pourra jamais porter en-dehors du week-end. Je déteste quand Evan m'abrutit de ses discours "virils" particulièrement salaces qui me répugnent et de ses plaintes quant aux blessures qu'il a reçu d'un couple d'élèves particulièrement inventifs et motivés. Je déteste quand Maureen m'entraîne sur des sujets auxquels je ne peut répondre et qui me font douter de tout, lorsqu'elle me prédit un avenir où j'aurai su trouvé ma voie et que je ne peux m'empêcher de la croire. Je déteste quand Abe me réclame en chouinant une deuxième histoire à l'eau de rose parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir paisiblement, qu'il affirme que je suis "gentil" avec un sourire niais et son regard de celui-qui-sait-et-comprend-tout-de-vous.

Je déteste ça, mais j'adore.

Car, ce que je déteste vraiment, c'est voir Evan revenir aux dortoirs en boitant discrètement et porter des pulls à col roulé au printemps pour dissimuler les marques de coups qu'il a reçu. C'est Leonor qui bousille son maquillage pour un Serdaigle de cinquième année qui ignore toutes ses tentatives maladroites avec suffisance. C'est Maureen dont les lèvres tremblent, qui part se coucher à six heures du soir. C'est Abe qui grelotte, ses mains glaciales que je ne parviens jamais à réchauffer entre les miennes, lorsqu'il tente de ne pas prendre sa merde journalière ; "pour me rassurer".

C'est tout ça, que je hais plus que tout.

Et même dans ma solitude, installé au chaud dans mon fauteuil préféré, mon regard glisse de toi jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Je perçois les esquisses floues de leurs silhouettes groupées misérables, perdues dans cet automne gris, et rassuré je peux reporter mon attention sur tes pages.

...

Tss... Un vrai Poufsouffle.

...

Tu sais, j'ai relu mon précédent écrit. Celui-ci aussi...

Et je me ramollis, oui. Je n'ai plus autant de verve qu'avant. Je ne m'attaque plus à n'importe qui. Selon mon envie. Selon le hasard. Je ne ressens plus cette colère inépuisable en moi comme il y a désormais quatre ans. Je pense que j'ouvre les yeux un peu. Je grandis, qui sait ?

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas !

Je prendrais soin de m'arrêter à temps ! Pas question que quelqu'un apprenne que je deviens aussi pataud qu'un blaireau quand je me laisse un peu trop aller ! Je tiens à mon honneur et j'ai un semblant de fierté. Quand même ! C'est juste la saison qui influence mes idées et ces imbéciles de...d'amis...qui m'attendrissent un peu trop. Je ne perds pas de vue mes objectifs et j'ai la rancune tenace ! Ce n'est pas demain que je me coucherais minablement aux pieds d'un abruti tel que Davins. Qu'ils courent tous ! Je ne renoncerai pas ni ne m'avouerai battu, même sous la torture ! L'année est loin d'être finie, j'ai un Griffondor désormais sur le dos et des pages à remplir... Et que pourrais-je raconter d'intéressant si je ne vais pas chercher l'inspiration moi-même et quelques ennuis en prime ?

Dis. Tu parviendras à me supporter jusque à la fin ?

...

Tu sais... Je vais m'arrêter là. Je reprendrai bientôt. Mais ces abrutis dehors me font signe, ayant certainement deviné ma présence... Alors, je peux me sacrifier et leur faire l'extrême honneur de répondre à leur demande, tu ne crois pas ? De toutes façons, si je ne viens pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas prêts de me lâcher de la soirée cette fois-ci. De plus,...

...

Hé ! C'est pas une sucette à la pomme que tient Abe ??!!

...

Si ! J'en suis sûr ! Je reconnaîtrais sa délicate couleur peu importe la situation...

...

Ah mais... Hé ! Attendez-moi ! Je la veux !!!

**_Ton servite... Zut !_**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Et un chapitre dans les temps encore. J'espère pouvoir conserver un tel rythme avec la reprise de mes cours mais ce n'est pas certain. Alors ne soyez pas surpris d'un possible retard. Si du moins vous souhaitez lire la suite ! _

_Ces derniers chapitres étant plus doux, on retrouvera le venin intact de Tobias les prochaines fois. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas décidée à lui ôter toute once d'humanité. Ce n'est, de plus, pas pour rien que le Choixpeau l'a placé à Poufsouffle. Il fallait bien une raison de sa présence dans cette Maison ! (Et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien ainsi. Aussi.)  
A venir Davins, les Poufsouffles traditionnels, les événements de la deuxième année, Halloween... Soit encore, de nombreuses pages à remplir ! Au boulot !  
_

_Je remercie encore, les motivés patients qui m'ont fait part de leurs avis au dernier compte-rendu. Le geste me touche toujours autant, j'apprécie votre "courage" ! Merci, merci et merci encore !_

_Et... Ma foi, à la prochaine ? _

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Pour bien commencer une fanfiction, rien de mieux que d'orthographier correctement noms et mots officiels de l'ouvrage choisi selon le texte original ou la traduction lue. C'est respecter le travail de l'auteur qui l'a écrit. Merci.**


	8. Compte rendu VIII : Déprime générale

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu VIII, 11 Octobre 1992,**

"Les sorciers en proie aux doutes !" déclame la première page du _Sage Ensorceleur Eclairé_ -_SEE pour les intimes_. Mon habituelle pomme à la main ainsi que trois carrés de mon péché durement monnayer avec Abe, je retrouvais en ce titre le plaisir de la presse journalière matinale et des nouveaux scandales qui faisaient trembler l'Angleterre sorcière. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais tenu à être abonné à pas moins de quatre d'entre eux : la _Gazette _évidemment -_ne serait-ce que pour les articles de Rita_-, mais aussi _le Chicaneur_, _l'Ecomagique_ et, bien entendu, le _SEE_. Chaque jour, autant de chouettes atterrissaient joyeusement dans mon assiette vide -_j'ai la fringale matinale peu exigeante_- pour m'apporter ma lecture. D'où aussi le fait que je me lève le premier pour avoir le temps de parcourir le tout attentivement et que je fais l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle alors que d'autres profitent encore de leur dernière heure de sommeil bienheureux avant la dure reprise avec la réalité. La lecture vaut cependant largement ce petit sacrifice et je n'ai jamais eu aucun regret à le faire -_si c'est pour de plus, devoir tirer Evan du lit à coups de seau d'eau froide_... Au contraire, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que d'être informé par quatre avis différents de divers sujets à un même événement et de pouvoir la ramener un peu auprès des autres telle une Granger en force.

Du moins, moi j'aime bien ça.

Il m'arrive même très souvent de piquer quelques journaux supplémentaires et magazines auprès des autres Poufsouffles. Que ce soit pour une information supplémentaire plus poussée, une simple interrogation à la distraction pure et simple, je ne passe pas une journée sans le nez dans la presse. Je sais notamment qu'Evan a une collection sympathique de hors-série sur le Quidditch et que _Balai Magazine_ est entreposé soigneusement sous son lit. Plutôt normal en soi puisqu'il est quand même batteur dans notre imbattable et terrifiante -_dois-je rire ou pleurer ?_- équipe. Peter est, lui, plus axé sur la musique, pas toujours intéressant mais je fouine toujours un peu dans sa documentation au cas où. Maureen me file de temps à autres l'instructif _C'est pas sorcier_ et, bon... Quand vraiment je n'ai **RIEN **à faire, il m'arrive de feuilleter vaguement_ l'Omniprésent_ que Leonor abandonne toujours dans la salle commune. _-Et non, je ne trouve aucun attrait particulier à m'inquiéter de la dernière tenue de Lady Lagla ni même de la collection de chaussures d'Anabell de Chauchamont. Je vis très bien sans. Mais je m'ennuie donc... Bref.-_

Le fait est que ce matin, le _SEE _relevait avec inquiétude le nombre croissant d'individu dans la population sorcière consultant un psychomage régulièrement. C'est simple, actuellement, un sorcier sur trois consulte. Problèmes de famille, doutes, peurs, déprimes, pertes de repères, dépression, tension insupportable, stress du travail... Les causes sont nombreuses et les cas davantage encore. Le monde de la magie ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté mais ses habitants ne tiennent plus la route. A croire qu'ils ont tous oublié les années de terreur sous Vous-savez-qui pour porter tant d'importances à quelques épreuves quotidiennes. Ils me font même pitié, tous. Les premiers à s'interroger, cherchant à savoir si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, et les premiers à baiser les pieds d'un tyran dans l'espoir de s'accorder sa clémence et de survivre. -_Et après on vient emmerder les Poufsouffles et leurs caractères de chiens hésitants ?_-

Mais malgré toute cette souffrance psychique de nos frères concitoyens, le taux de suicide est lui en baisse. Pas étonnant à mes yeux qu'aucun de ces "torturés" ne passent à cet acte qu'ils ne cessent cependant de sous-entendre avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans leurs témoignages. Ce sont toujours ceux qui parlent trop qui ne font jamais rien : _"La souffrance intolérable de mon cœur me fait parfois songer à me laisser porter vers l'autre rive d'un saut."_ ; _"C'est insurmontable, mais je surmonte, toujours davantage, encore, encore... Et cette douleur que je ressens pourrait bien me pousser hors de mes limites."_ ; _"Je me suis procurée un poison à effet instantané. Je l'ai rangé dans le tiroir, et chaque soir je l'ouvre et le regarde. Pour combien de temps ?"_ ;_ "Ce couteau est toujours dans ma poche. J'ai trouvé un équilibre à me scarifier. Peut être finira t-il pas vaciller un jour..." _

Tss...N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Qui se vanterait de songer au suicide ainsi ? Qui parviendrait à en parler de si vive voix, si simplement... Si ce n'est une personne qui ne compte pas réaliser ses propos ? L'on ne craint rien lorsque l'on ne se sent pas menacé, par l'extérieur, par soi... Il est si simple alors de parler quand les mots échappent à d'autres sur des désirs inexplicables. Ceux que l'on retrouve morts, tués par eux-mêmes, n'avertissent jamais leurs proches. Souvent l'on s'étonne même de les retrouver inertes, un matin, parce qu'ils le voulaient. Cette idée de la mort qu'ils ont eu, ces désirs qu'ils ont ressenti d'en finir, n'exigeaient aucun mot pour les décrire. Certainement sont-ils rentrés un soir, ont agi avec calme parce qu'ils savaient ; que ce serait aujourd'hui. Peut être leurs mains ont-elles tremblé. Un peu. Et après ? Après, ils n'étaient déjà plus rien.

Cela les a-t-il soulagé pour autant ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis jamais n'aspire pas non plus à me jeter du haut d'une tour ni même de menacer mes proches de le faire pour obtenir d'eux davantage d'attention sur ma petite personne -_au contraire c'est plutôt leurs attentions qui me donnerait une nouvelle aspiration au vide_. Malgré les coups que je dois essuyé en tant que Poufsouffle, au sens figuré comme au propre -_la réponse de Davins ne s'est pas fait attendre_-, je n'ai pas non plus le besoin vitale de déballer mon sac à un parfait inconnu chargé d'analyser mes moindres faits et gestes de la manière dont je me tiens à mon tressautement de sourcil. J'ai déjà Maureen pour m'étouffer de ses observations et cela me suffit. Et puis... Je t'ai toi aussi, carnet.

Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu me tiens le lieu de psy, merci ! A ce que je sache, je ne m'amuse pas à te faire part du déroulement de ma vie et de mes états d'âme. Enfin un peu, mais pas tant que cela. Tu ne sais rien de ma manière de me brosser les dents -_je forme des ronds de la gencive à l'émail, comme ça tu sais maintenant_-, ce que je rédige sur tes pages ne sont que des observations et les conclusions bien trop souvent péjoratives que j'en tire. Je ne me suis jamais plains que les cuvettes des toilettes étaient trop basses même si cela doit être l'un de mes plus gros soucis actuellement -_on pense aux premières années, mais les quatrièmes, hein ? _Tu ne sais pas non plus mes coups de cœur soudains -_de toute façon on s'en fout puisque j'en ai pas_-, ni même de mes songeries torturées d'adolescent en pleine recherche de son identité. Je pense même que malgré quelques tendances agressives dont je te laisse deviner l'origine, je suis plutôt stable psychologiquement et sain d'esprit. Je ne m'amuse pas à quitter le dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller jouer mon caïd à fumer dans les couloirs -_non, mon regard ne s'est jamais posé sur Evan, c'est un effet de ton imagination_. Voir Cédric tentait d'appâter sa chinoise ainsi pour au final s'étouffer avec sa cigarette et terminer à l'infirmerie a suffit à animer ma nuit. Je ne ressens pas non plus une incroyable allégresse à me donner en spectacle, l'instinct de survie Poufsouffle me poussant, au contraire, à rechercher les tentures avec frénésie pour disparaître derrière. Ce dernier point montre aussi que risquer ma vie pour tenter d'échapper à la monotonie n'est pas un de mes passe-temps favoris, contrairement à un certain Potter qui semble abonné à ce genre de traitement -_que nous réserve t-il encore cette année ? Mystère... _

Tout cela pour dire que je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance et en bonne santé physique comme mentale qui ne s'amuse pas à sauter à pieds joints dans les emmerdes, qui respecte ses parents et aime sa maison, qui ne ressent pas le besoin compulsif de se branler dans les douches et d'en foutre plein le robinet -_je suis certain que la dernière fois Peter était le fautif ! J'ai retrouvé une partition griffonnée avec des traces compromettantes : une preuve indéniable de sa culpabilité ! J'irai l'engueuler plus tard._- Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui... Je ne collectionne pas non plus les petites amies pour comparer par la suite avec mes "potes" -_heurk, ce mot_- comme le fait si bien ce Serdaigle dont s'est entichée Leonor -_de toute façon Abe serait capable de me faire une crise de jalousie de femme au foyer et il me fait encore un peu peur quand il est vraiment en colère (mais ssccht hein !)_. Je dois aussi faire des pieds et des mains pour réclamer quelque chose à mes parents et je n'obtiens pas toujours ce que je veux. Et, bien entendu, même si cela m'ennuie, je me conforte au règlement ; du moins lorsque celui-ci ne me parait pas dénué de sens. Mais rien ne sert à mes yeux de monter une révolution sur le champ parce que McGonagall se promène avec une règle sur elle pour vérifier qu'aucune fille ne raccourcit la jupe de son uniforme. C'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose d'interdire certains comportements ridicules et activités stupides tels que les bains de minuit ouverts à tous dans la salle d'eau des préfets, par exemple.

D'ailleurs, je viens de relire, de ce paragraphe entier il est possible d'affirmer, qu'au final, les hormones de ces gamins -_dix-huit ans la majorité, je rappelle ; pas quinze_- semblent incontrôlables en toute situation... Les couloirs, les salles abandonnées, la tour d'astronomie, la salle sur demande, contre un mur, sur le bureau d'un professeur, un tapis à portée de mains...tous les lieux sont bons pour s'envoyer en l'air avec bonheur comme des dépravés sans jamais se soucier des ballades nocturnes des pauvres insomniaques et de leurs chastes oreilles.

Et moi je fais comment à votre avis ?! Je sais juste me tenir, merde ! C'est vraiment trop dégueulasse parfois... De vrais animaux. Ne serait-ce que les baisers, c'est à se demander si finalement ils ne vont pas avaler la langue de l'autre et s'étouffer avec -_pauvre Abe, à côté les bises timides sur les joues de ses bouquins sont complètement décalées_. Cette manie aussi de se peloter sous le nez des autres avec ferveur. Quand ce n'est pas baiser indécemment après s'être avoués s'aimer depuis deux jours pour la première fois. Enfin, "...s'être avoués se plaire..." devrais-je plutôt dire. Puisqu'au final le couple ne dure que trois semaines grand maximum avant qu'un des deux n'aille voir ailleurs, le plus généralement, le ou la meilleur(e) ami(e) de son (sa) copain (copine). Bien entendu, les promesses d'éternité et de fidélité, de mariage et de gosses sont alors fortement déconvenues mais il est curieux de voir à quel point cela ne semble au final pas trop les attrister. Tant mieux pour eux ! Moi je ne veux pas imaginer ce que cela sera au printemps si la situation est d'une telle ampleur en plein octobre.

...

N'empêche... Et après on nous sort qu'un sorcier sur trois déprime ? C'est celui qui n'a pas pu tirer son coup alors parce que depuis quelques années, le "copulage" sorcier n'a jamais été aussi répandu et il ne me semble pas que la petite mort soit si désagréable que cela... Donc aucune raison de se sentir mal logiquement. A moins que les sorciers ne parviennent même plus à forniquer correctement et qu'au final les trois-quarts simulent lors du coït...

Et quel journal va enfin se décider à aborder le problème ?

_**Ton serviteur adoré.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bon, je parviens à suivre le rythme, même s'il a fallu me battre avec Tobias pour que ce compte-rendu avance. Finalement l'inspiration est rapidement venue de quelques observations personnelles et lectures de fanfictions (auteurs craignez que je ne mette mon nez dans vos écrits et que j'y trouve les sujets de ma critique). Les relations amoureuses souvent abordées en longueur et conclues au pas de course d'un baiser bien mouillé et d'un lemon de trois lignes m'ont poussé à diriger Tob' dans cette direction.  
S'il vous plaît, si vous tenez tant à écrire du lemon, pas de problème ! Ça m'est arrivé aussi. Mais si cela est votre seul intérêt, ne tentez plus de construire un scénario "fourni" autour et prenez le temps de développer votre scène. Enfin, je dois sûrement faire vieille rabat-joie. Désolée. _

_Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions. Et bien entendu, à tout lecteur courageux atteignant ce huitième chapitre.  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : La langue française aussi compliquée qu'elle soit mérite votre attention. Ne laissez pas le SMS reprendre le dessus. Ne confondez pas "sa" et "ça". Au clavier, appuyer sur une touche "ç" est aussi aisé que de faire de même pour un "s".  
**


	9. Compte rendu IX : Lépidoptère mortel

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu IX, 15 Octobre 1992,**

_Je cours. _

_ Non. Je vole. Comme un papillon léger au vent. Et je suis ce papillon. Un papillon d'une délicate teinte marron comme les noisettes dans le chocolat d'Honeydukes -ou comme un vieux Teddy Bear, si tu préfères, carnet. Je vole et rien ne peut m'arrêter dans ce ciel bleu et infini qui s'étend à perte de vue, là où tout se confond dans un même horizon...Mes ailes fragiles palpitent fébrilement. Je profite d'une brise pour me laisser porter sans effort, glissant dans les airs avec vais vite, je vois défiler les brins d'herbe sous moi, l'odeur d'un coquelicot me parvient, entêtante. Attiré je m'approche quand..._

Et là je me suis mis à hurler à la mort.

...

Pas une seule personne dans toute la Maison n'a raté mon cri de terreur alors que mon doux rêve lépidoptériste s'écrasait sous une main humaine géante et couverte de poils touffus étrangement semblable à celles d'Hagrid -_selon quelques rumeurs, même certains Griffondors l'auraient vaguement perçu_. Je peux au moins me vanter d'être parvenu à réveiller la totalité les Poufsouffle d'un coup pour une crise de de frayeur brutale que je n'avais connu jusque là et qui ne semble compter aucune explication. J'ai bien tenté d'analyser ce court cauchemar pourtant en suivant les techniques de la vieille chouette et même en allant quémander à Maureen quelques petits plus. En vain.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et m'a poussé à réagir si violemment. J'en avais même éjecté Abe de mon lit et manqué de recevoir un sortilège particulièrement violent d'un Evan aux réflexes de survie un peu trop poussés. Mais cela n'est aucunement comparable au sentiment profond de honte que j'ai alors ressenti face à mes camarades de chambrée à la fois hilares de voir l'habituel glacial Tobias hurler comme une damoiselle en détresse mais aussi particulièrement mécontents d'être tirés du confort de leurs matelas à deux heures du matin environ. Sans compter le fait que Leonor n'a pas manqué l'occasion de répandre la rumeur que j'en étais venu à mouiller mes draps d'une manière peu conventionnelle avec mon âge -_je ne lui parle plus depuis, bien fait_.

Pinston le premier, ne m'a pas raté. J'en viendrais presque à regretter ses anciens quolibets qui avaient au moins le mérite d'être destinés plus spécialement à Evan. Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que lui... Mais Davins, l'abruti de Griffondor de la dernières fois, n'a pas oublié mes paroles et s'est particulièrement amusé de ce retournement de situation -_"Alors on crache sur la bravoure de notre Maison mais on pisse dans son lit, Juws ?"_-. Ou comment perdre toute crédibilité et encourager l'ajout de la caractéristique "pisseur" à la caricature basique du Poufsouffle.

Cédric a même tenu à s'entretenir avec moi sur le sujet. J'ai eu droit à un long discours paternel qui m'a collé la nausée. Comme quoi il n'y avait aucune honte à être la victime d'anciennes peurs et qu'il me fallait montrer courageux en les affrontant. Que j'avais le droit d'avoir mes moments de faiblesse et que personne ne m'en voulait pour hier soir -_mon œil_-, que lui-même avait déjà connu de telles épreuves et qu'il avait su les surmonter -_mon imagination fertile a fait le reste sur ce sujet..._ Qu'il ne fallait pas voir notre Maison comme un boulet mais un honneur d'appartenir aux plus ouverts d'esprit. Que si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un il était là pour moi comme il était présent pour chaque Poufsouffle. Qu'il pouvait m'aider et me conseiller, me rassurer... Et, bref. Il m'a bousillé ma soirée et Chourave m'a collé une heure de retenue pour ne pas avoir fait mon devoir proprement. Après bien entendu m'avoir retenu à la serre pour m'interroger quant à mon moral, désireuse de remplir son rôle de directrice ratée de notre Maison. -_Merci, mais enlever cette heure que j'ai passé à nettoyer les balais de Rusard sous ses yeux satisfaits m'aurait suffi._-

Ajoutons à cela que désormais, Peter me joue une petite berceuse le soir de sa guitare insupportable pour soi-disant me tranquilliser alors que je n'ai alors plus qu'une envie, jeter son instrument par la fenêtre la plus proche ; qu'Abe me boude consciencieusement pour l'avoir viré sans ménagement durant mon inconscience ; qu'Evan ne rate pas une occasion pour m'interroger quant à la nature de mon cauchemar avec un grand sourire goguenard ; que Maureen me psychanalyse davantage encore et qu'un groupe de Serpentards m'a coincé dans les toilettes pour un passage à tabac soigneux dans l'optique "d'inspirer mes nuits"...

Je suis fatigué aujourd'hui. Me crois-tu ?

Je viens tout juste de rédiger mon journal des rêves en me consolant du fait que je me souviens encore avec netteté de cette idiotie de créature volante marronnasse qui avait su pourrir d'une même fois ma nuit, ma pauvre réputation, ma crédibilité et mon moral. Mais si raconter a été particulièrement aisé, le plus dur reste quant à l'analyse d'un tel cauchemar. Que dois-je y voir : _"Danger, tenez-vous à distance des gardes-chasse ?"_ ;_ "Sauvez les papillons ?"_ ; _"Ne faites plus des folies de votre corps ?" _; _"Travailler et mauvais pour la santé à trop forte dose ?"_ ;_ "La liberté que vous espérez ne vous sera pas offerte, vous ne pouvez échapper à votre destin ?"_... J'en sais rien et j'en ai ras le bol comme tu peux le deviner. Dès que tout semble aller bien, ou plus ou moins bien, il faut qu'une connerie de ce genre me tombe dessus. Ne peux t-on donc pas laisser les faibles en paix ?! Helga, par ton chapeau ! Protège donc un peu tes fils ! Tu es à l'origine de cette décadence que nous représentons, alors assume tes erreurs et répare-les. Ce serait une bonne chose pour tous. Tu ne crois pas ?

Tss... Tu parles. Même la représentante de notre Maison se fout de notre souffrance. Ou plutôt, de **ma** souffrance. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit se remettre du vernis à ongles dans l'Au-delà, allongée sur son transat tout en discutant shopping avec Rowena tandis qu'en fond de décor, à coups de bouées, Godric et Salazar se tapent joyeusement dessus pour ne pas changer.

...

Ouais, je vois bien la scène. Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas partisan de la théorie du néant. Pour moi la mort n'est pas la fin de tout, une étendue de noirceur infinie où je ne serai plus capable de percevoir quoi que ce soit, voir même incapable de comprendre qu'il en est fini de ma vie. Au contraire, je vois en la mort comme un stade à franchir pour découvrir un autre monde et, qui sait peut être, goûter à la joie de nouvelles chances. Sans toutefois prendre le nom de renaissance, elle est pour moi la suite logique de notre existence, rien de plus. Je ne la différencie pas tant de la vie... C'est certainement une étrange façon de penser, mais il s'agit de ma vision des choses. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais prétendu qu'elle se trouvait être l'exacte vérité. Bien au contraire, qui peut assurer avoir en main toutes les clés de la réponse à cette question : "Qu'est-ce que la mort ?". Personne n'a subitement fait demi-tour pour résoudre ce problème commun. Même les fantômes ne peuvent parvenir à nous donner la solution. Je le sais, j'ai déjà interrogé le Moine Gras à ce sujet.

Je n'ai jamais tant tenu dans mon cœur notre fantôme dodu et pataud. Je me souviens même avoir repoussé vivement une tentative d'approche lors de la cérémonie de Répartition de ma première année. Ce petit-gros qui semblait avoir un orgasme à chaque élève envoyé dans notre Maison et s'empressant de les saluer dans une étreinte glaciale...m'avait purement et simplement terrifié. Pendant de longs mois j'avais fait de nombreux détours pour ne pas avoir à le croiser et subir son comportement étouffant de vieux grand-père délaissé. Par la suite, au fil des années, j'avais appris à faire avec sa présence assommante et ses discours interminables qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'une Maureen songeuse, d'un Cédric inquiété, d'une Leonor surexcitée ou d'un Abe enjoué. Mais vraiment rien à envier. -_Je peux l'assurer, je les ai tous testé et donc comparé. Personne mieux que moi n'est informé sur le sujet. Entre les réprimandes, les monologues et les discours moralisateurs... J'ai été formé à bon école._-

Puis finalement nous en étions venus à nous entretenir de rares instants les jours de pluie lorsque la simple vue de mon agenda me rebutait avec une force sans pareille -_les Poufsouffles travailleurs acharnés ? Ha ha ha ! Je meurs_.- Je ne sais désormais plus ce qui nous y avait poussé, le fait est que nous avions abordé un jour le sujet de la mort et de ce qu'elle entraînait. Etant de nature curieuse, je l'avais interrogé longuement, persuadé de trouver enfin des débuts de réponses aux questions douteuses que me posait souvent Maureen et qui me faisaient un peu trop réfléchir pour mon propre bien. Tu parles ! Je n'avais obtenu du Moine Gras que de phrases à demi-mots, flouées par une mémoire usée et une mauvaise volonté quant à me répondre. De tout notre entretien, il avait bien tenté une dizaine de fois de changer de sujet de conversation, en vain. Je m'étais accroché. Sans plus de résultats :

_"Mais, que se passe t-il réellement les premières secondes suivant la mort ? Après tout, vous ne vous êtes pas décidés aussitôt à devenir un fantôme. Il a bien fallu que vous soyez confronté à une situation résumant vos possibilités pour que vous fassiez un choix. Vous n'avez pas pu deviner aussitôt qu'il n'existait aucune autre alternative ne pouvant convenir à vos attentes ! De même, si vous avez choisi votre voie, il est alors indubitablement vrai que même suite au décès, vous étiez encore conscient et que la situation vous était compréhensible. La théorie du néant total s'effondre alors... Me tromperais-je ? _

__Il est peut être possible en effet... Oh, regardez-moi ce charmant Poufsouffle ! Johan, un première année tout à fait charmant et digne de nos valeurs. Il est si studieux, voyez. C'est grâce à ces travailleurs acharnés que notre Maison a su construire sa formidable réputation. Vous le savez bien n'est-ce pas Mr. Jews ? Vous êtes consciencieux dans vos devoirs, évidemment !_

__Oh... Oui. Évidemment... Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Et comment êtes-vous mort au fait ?!_

__Une sottise. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne sais plus trop. Oh... Vraiment, vraiment, quel première année prometteur. Il ira loin celui-là, je le sens déjà ! Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais."_

...

B-r-e-f.

Au final je n'en sais pas davantage qu'auparavant. Si ce n'est que certains n'acceptent leurs morts et se décident à stopper l'aventure pour revenir dans le monde des vivants sous une forme bien présente mais inatteignable. Ces êtres-là devenaient des fantômes, les autres "continuaient leurs chemins". Ni plus, ni moins. Je me suis juste interrogé quant au choix que je ferai lorsque ma vie toucherait à sa fin. Si cela était trop tôt ou si au contraire j'aurai senti tel un souffle sur moi, l'attention de la mort portée toute entière sur ma nuque... Si je mourrais subitement ou à petit feu, serais-je de ceux qui prennent peur et s'enferment volontairement dans leurs souvenirs pour l'éternité ? Deviendrais-je moi aussi un fantôme aigri, empli de remords, condamné à tirer de leurs mauvais pas des générations de Poufsouffles toujours davantage plus stupides les unes que les autres ? Ou au contraire parviendrais-je à trouver une once de courage en ma personne pour continuer vers l'inconnu ?

Je pense. Je suis si curieux, de toute façon, que je ne pourrai retrouver le repos sous la forme d'un fantôme sans obtenir de réponse à mes nombreuses interrogations. J'aime tout voir et tout comprendre. L'observation est l'une de mes principales distractions. Alors que pourrait bien m'apporter la condition d'ectoplasme si ce n'est un ennui mortel qui finirait par avoir raison de moi ? Non, je suis presque certain que je poursuivrais mon voyage. Rien que pour le simple fait d'échapper aux individus stupides de ce monde. -_Quoique, si ces derniers meurent, il faudra bien qu'ils me rejoignent... Sick !_- De toute façon, mis à part Pinston et Davins, je n'ai personne à hanter. Et ceux-là ne méritent même pas que je bousille ma mort pour faire de leurs vies un enfer -_a__utant profiter de mon vivant pour cela._

Mais la question n'est pas réellement à l'ordre du jour. Mis à part de honte si mon cauchemar inexpliqué survient à nouveau pour pourrir mes nuits en plus de mes jours, je suis bien décidé à vivre le plus longtemps possible. Ne serait-ce que pour agacer davantage mes proches en refusant de crever et de leur léguer mon héritage -_pitié, permettez-moi ce jour-là de voir les visages dépités de mes chers "cousins" au huitième degrés face à un coffre rempli à ras bord de chocolat blanc et de sucettes à la pomme._

Et surtout, je ne violenterai plus jamais un seul papillon. Promis.

_**Ton serviteur philosophe.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ouf, je suis dans les temps tout juste pour cette suite. Voilà une autre facette de Tobias. Qu'annonce donc cet étrange rêve ? Allez savoir. Retour aux mœurs de Poudlard et aux Poufsouffles de manière plus poussée dans le prochain compte-rendu. Halloween approche doucement... _

_Et je vous remercie encore une énième fois pour l'accueil surprenant que vous accordez à cette fiction. Merci, merci à tous ! Je vais redoubler d'efforts.  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Le deuxième n'est pas forcément le second. Si l'inverse est vrai, l'avenir du troisième et des suivants dépendent cependant du choix de vos mots. Ce qui est second est aussi dernier. Personne n'est à attendre derrière. Mais le deuxième peut être toujours suivi d'autres.**

+ Bonus - _Griffonnages par mes soins_ :

-Ma 'tite **Maureen** : http:// img19. imageshack. us /i/maureenr .jpg/

-**Evan** avec sa protection de Quidditch : http:// img228. imageshack. us/i/evand. jpg/

-**Leonor** du week-end : http:// img293. imageshack .us/i/leonor .jpg/

-**Abe** !!! : http:// img442. imageshack. us/i/abec .jpg/


	10. Compte rendu X : A boire et à copuler !

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu X, 19 Octobre 1992,**

Je suis bien. Les cours de la journée se sont terminés il y a plus d'une heure que je passe désormais confortablement installé dans notre salle commune. J'aime cette pièce toute en rondeurs qui s'accorde si bien à la caricature typique du Poufsouffle attardé -_du genre Ernie Mcmillan quoi ; je hais les mecs aussi grandiloquents que lui_. Mais bien plus encore que ces surprenantes portes circulaires, ces lits arrondis et ces pièces aux meubles défiant les règles des angles de 90°, j'aime le positionnement des appartements de notre Maison. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les élèves qui dorment à moins de cinq cents mètres des cuisines et d'à peine plus du hall. Je peux t'assurer que pour les fringales nocturnes, il n'y a pas plus pratique. Une petite faim et je m'en vais chatouiller la poire pour aller quémander auprès des elfes de quoi satisfaire mes besoins. Et je suis toujours servi, même à trois heures vingt du matin. Les plateaux se suivent, couverts de ces petites pâtisseries que j'affectionne alors qu'une armée de petits êtres se prosternent à mes pieds, désireux de me remplir davantage le ventre et les poches.

Le seul problème qu'entraîne un tel service à disposition est l'impossibilité de monnayer quoi que ce soit avec un Poufsouffle par le biais de la nourriture. En effet, quel intérêt aurait-il à accepter un contrat pour quelques choux à la crème qu'il pourra toujours obtenir à n'importe quelle heure de jour comme de nuit ? Nous ne sommes quand même pas crétins au point de ne pas comprendre cela et si Abe parvient à négocier avec moi ses nuits c'est tout simplement parce que les placards de Poudlard ne comptent aucun paquet de sucettes ni plaque de chocolat blanc. Uniquement et seulement pour cela.

...

Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, affalé dans mon fauteuil favori gravé en douce de mon prénom à la pointe de la plume au bas de son dossier -_en cas de possibles revendications auprès d'usurpateurs_-, je suis au paradis. Mes pieds échoués sur le coin de la table la plus proche, toi sur mes genoux et mon nouveau petit bijou entre les mains... Et oui ! C'est officiel, Tobias Juws est l'heureux possesseur d'une Pilot TGV rouge vif et un salaud de petit chanceux.

Ah ! Je suis si bien. Ai-je précisé aussi la présence d'un emballage vide de sucette à la pomme abandonné parmi les ouvrages d'Abe éparpillés négligemment sur notre table ? Quand je te parle de paradis, je pèse mes mots. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été tant euphorique et les cours affligeants de Lockart ne parviennent même plus à atteindre mon humeur. Je suis haut sur mon petit nuage et bien décidé à y demeurer le plus longtemps possible. C'est à peine si je perçois le grognement de mon petit première année alors que d'un mouvement inconscient je bouscule de la pointe de mes chaussettes à la mode "abeille" ses piles de parchemin. Le regard mauvais qu'il me lance me tirerait presque un sourire si je ne craignais pas ses colères rares mais mémorables -_surtout qu'il me boûde encore pour le cauchemar, quel véritable gosse !_

J'en profite pour jeter distraitement un coup d'œil à la dissertation qu'il rédige méticuleusement depuis son arrivée. Force de l'habitude, lire à l'envers n'est pas une difficulté pour moi et mon regard attrape aussitôt une phrase bancale et absolument incorrecte. Un petit son dédaigneux de ma part et il abandonne sa plume dans un soupir agacé pour relire son paragraphe à la recherche de son erreur.

Je t'en bouche un coin carnet, non ? Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire à la vue de mes résultats pitoyables, j'ai mon domaine de prédilection. Si je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en potions, c'est surtout en soins aux créatures magiques que je m'en sors le mieux. Mon odeur ou mon comportement, mes ondes néfastes ou que sais-je encore, j'ai toujours entretenu avec les animaux normaux des liens étroits sans rencontrer de difficulté particulière -_mis à par le chien de ce taré de voisin responsable de ma répartition à Poufsouffle_. Même si les devoirs théoriques me donnent plus de mal, cette facilité à les soigner m'a poussé à m'informer personnellement sur les créatures magiques. Résultat, après de nombreuses lectures et un certain intérêt pour les cours, je compte depuis la rentrée pas moins de trois optimales -_et je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt fier_.

Cela n'éclipse cependant pas l'honteux épisode de la licorne dont j'ai été victime tout juste à la rentrée. Premier cours, en commun avec les Serdaigles comme à l'accoutumée et première journée à effacer au plus vite de mon esprit. Sais-tu, les licornes approchent plus volontiers les femmes car elles sont très sensibles à la pureté. Elles prônent l'innocence et les individus masculins ne sont pas vraiment appréciés par leur communauté. Alors, évidemment, quand l'une d'elle s'est précipitée sur moi et m'a collé pendant deux heures entières... Tu imagines bien que cela a provoqué l'hilarité générale de nos Piafs et particulièrement amusé cette fayotte de Gobe-Planche. Elle n'a pas quitté un seul instant son sourire et n'a émis aucune tentative pour m'aider à échapper à cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Au contraire, il a fallu qu'elle nous répertorie avec grand soin les qualités appréciées des licornes qui étaient les plus susceptibles de les attirer et de les apaiser en notre présence. -S_ale ancienne Serpentarde va !_- J'en viens à regretter notre bon vieux Brûlopot. Mais touché par une maladie que ce cinglé de directeur nous a volontairement tue, sa rentrée a été reportée à Noël. D'ici là nous devons encore supporter notre charmante trentenaire et sa pipe au tabac aussi étourdissant que le xérès de Trelawney. Un vrai bonheur.

N'empêche... Quel problème y a t-il à être encore "puceau" à quinze ans ? Hein ? Tu peux me répondre ?

Je sais, je sais, j'en viens encore à aborder ce domaine-là mais il est impossible pour moi de ne pas relever le comportement puéril qu'adoptent les intéressés par le sujet. _"Nous sommes des adolescents et nous faisons face à d'importants __changements de nos corps mais aussi de nos esprits..."_ : ouais, j'ai encore le souvenir des paroles de Pomphresh lorsque nous avons eu droit à un cours sur la sexualité en milieu de troisième année -_à croire que même les profs sont pressés d'aborder la chose_. Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour se laisser aller complètement et entraîner le premier abruti (ou la première idiote) rencontré(e) dans son lit comme si le simple fait d'avoir un tel cours devait être pris comme le signal de "passer le cap" ! Enfin, du moins, à mes yeux...

Et que font-ils tous, des discours grandiloquents de Dumby sur l'Amour avec un "A" majuscule clignotant ? Certes, j'en vois certains venir... Oui je suis un Poufsouffle ! Non, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je crois aux coups de foudre des bouquins niaiseux d'Abe. C'est juste que ces conversations typiquement masculines du style : "_Alors toi, c'était où ?_" ou "_T'en es à combien maintenant ?_" mais aussi "_T'as déjà essayé comme ça ?_" et les "_A plusieurs c'est sympa !_" me filent une nausée terrible. Je suis moi aussi un gars, d'accord. Un "mâââââle vertueux" même, comme le dirait si bien Evan. Dois-je pour autant prendre la relation sexuelle telle une activité destinée à divertir mes longues soirées pluvieuses, à tenter de nouvelles expériences ou à me vanter devant d'autres abrutis boutonneux et poilus comme des caniches nains ?

Certes, ne crois pas que je sois non plus une vierge effarouchée, carnet. Je sais ce qu'est le désir et le besoin de faire un détour sous la douche pour calmer, disons, quelques petites ardeurs matinales. -_Mais je fais ça proprement, moi ! Pas comme ce dégueulasse de Peter... Heurk !_- J'avoue aussi avoir déjà contempler quelques plaisants spectacles en douce et fantasmer furieusement sur les mains de certaines personnes -_certains préfèrent les yeux, d'autres le cul, bah moi c'est les mains. Et ma santé est parfaite, merci._

Non franchement, je ne suis pas un saint petit Poufsouffle comme tous aiment à le penser. -_Encore cette croyance comme quoi nous ne sommes que des coincés destinés à faire le planton dans l'attente que notre âme sœur décide par-hasard de nous tomber dessus. On voit qu'ils ne connaissent pas Barbara._- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de plaquer qui que ce soit contre le mur le plus proche, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire un soudain désir, si je ne connais pas cette personne. L'acte en lui-même a suffisamment de signification à mes yeux pour que je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre à ces fêtes -_ou devrais-je dire "orgies"_- où tous se saoulent à coup de Whisky Pur Feu pour aller redécorer les toilettes et forniquer joyeusement à sept à même le sol. Le fait même que certains se vantent avec fierté d'avoir baiser untel après s'être "défoncé la gueule comme une bête" me fait bien rire. On voit que ceux-là n'ont pas été suffisamment attentifs aux propres de Pompresh en troisième année...:

Un mec alcoolique ou trop défoncé a de grandes chances de ne pas être en mesure de tirer son coup. Et ces chances sont d'autant plus importantes lorsqu'il s'agit d'alcool sorcier.

...

Et oui. Ca surprend ? Je sais. Combien de pseudos racontars se voient mis à mal par cette affirmation ? Tous ces couples formés à la va-vite lors d'une soirée et ivres au possible n'ont assurément pas "pris leur pied comme jamais" mais...dormis, très certainement épuisés. De même pour les récits de jeunes filles en chaleur : "_Il était si beau. On a joué à un jeu d'alcool et finalement... On a passé une soirée inoubliable ! Enfin, je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais j'en suis certaine !_" ou encore ces contes pour gosses "_Nous étions tous les deux déprimés. On a bu beaucoup, trop et... Finalement l'alcool nous a rapproché plus intimement que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer. Nous vivons un désespoir commun, on se comprend. Je l'aime._"

Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Se saouler à s'en rendre malade à chaque soirée et se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un après un coït tumultueux...c'est tout simplement rare -_autant dire que les trois-quarts des élèves ce n'est pas rare pour moi surtout lorsque l'on voit le nombre d'entre eux qui consomment de l'alcool à forte dose couramment_. Ne reste plus alors que deux raisons à un tel aveuglement général : tous ces libertins sont d'une naïveté à pleurer ou ce sont de vils petits menteurs frustrés au possible. Comme Evan notamment qui a pris soin encore hier de conter la soi-disant nuit passionnée qu'il a passé dans le couloir du cinquième étage avec une Griffondor sauvageonne après s'être enfilé l'équivalent de cinq tonneaux de Bièreaubeurre. Je n'ai jamais fait l'effort de lui rappeler la vérité. Un autre que moi s'en chargera et je pourrais enfin laisser libre court à l'hilarité que de telles histoires créées de toutes pièces éveillent en moi. Dois-je préciser que j'attends ce jour avec impatience ?

J'ai déjà d'ailleurs songé à encourager Pomphresh à nous rappeler de telles caractéristiques sur la sexualité en plein milieu du repas de midi, par-exemple. La possible vision de tous ces visages prétentieux ou énamourés virant au violet m'enchantant particulièrement. Les dépravés que l'alcool et la drogue auraient rendus impuissants verraient leurs jolis masques tomber tandis que les chanceux qui auraient tenté l'expérience une fois ou deux fois avec succès, commenceraient à douter de leurs souvenirs et capacités. Je vois cela d'ici...

Et à côté de cela il y aurait Barbara, extérieure au monde, pour roucouler sur "ce petit première année Serdaigle qui ressemble teeeeeellement à un vampire qu'il doit en être un" :

_"J'aimerai teeeeeellement rencontrer une teeelle créature un jour. Tout le monde dit qu'ils sont si...sexy ! Et leur morsure ! Ah ma Gaaaaad ! Mais Tobias, tu sais ce que cela doit faire d'être mordu par l'un d'entre eux ? _

__Mal, je suppose."_

Tss... Dévergondée va. Je lui demande pas d'être fidèle à son copain Peter, je m'en fous et c'est pas mon problème. Je voudrais simplement qu'elle arrête de laisser traîner ses sous-vêtements dans notre dortoir lorsqu'elle vient tenir compagnie à notre musicien raté. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la découverte de portes-jarretelles roses à fourrure dans ma valise et du regard d'Abe et des autres quand je les ai sorti involontairement en cherchant une chemise. C'est tout...

Ouais, j'aimerai juste que tous apprennent à contrôler suffisamment leurs hormones pour ne pas me faire part involontairement -_comme volontairement_- de leur vie sexuelle. Le reste m'importe peu, s'ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi avec le premier (la première) venu(e) ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais qu'ils m'épargnent les visions néfastes dès le matin au petit-déjeuner. Et qu'il me laisse tranquille de mon côté. J'ai envie d'attendre, j'attends. Point. Ils n'ont pas à rire ou à pleurer de mon choix. Après tout ils ne sont pas concernés, non ?

Ah carnet, l'adolescence... Il doit bien s'agir des pires années d'une existence. Les plus désolantes même. Entre les crises d'humeur, les discussions, "l'épanouissement sentimentale", les beuveries et la sexualité, nous sommes à point ! Et combien d'auteurs pour se pencher sur ce petit bout de vie pour en rédiger les aléas consternants qu'eux-mêmes ont vécu il y a trente ans de cela ? Combien à se décarcasser pour retranscrire nos soudains besoins d'autorité, nos manques affectifs, nos chaleurs ? Combien pour suivre le labyrinthe étroit de nos esprits, les ratés du cœur et les plantages du corps ?

L'adolescence est si méprisable. C'est d'autant mieux pour l'inspiration ! Le public aime les drames, les tragédies, il recherche l'oppression de l'esprit, la tension des corps. Il s'abreuve du non-conforme, du repoussant et l'horreur l'emplit d'une curiosité malsaine qui le pousse toujours plus à tourner les pages. Même moi je suis le premier à me précipiter sur un article parce qu'il évoque le meurtre inquiétant d'une personne quelconque. Nous ne pouvons rien contre cela, c'est ainsi.

Et c'est cette même recherche du malsain, de l'exception qui poussent les adolescents à tester leurs limites par des défis, des paris...parce que cela est si attirant de savoir enfin ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver celles-ci franchies. Que la mort, en soi, a une aura mystérieuse qui nous pousse à vouloir l'essayer. Juste pour cela. De toute façon la magie règle tous les problèmes, il n'y a pas tant à s'inquiéter de notre comportement excessif. Au pire, une baguette et quelques mots... Mais nous n'avons qu'une vie et elle ne tient parfois qu'à un geste, une parole. Boire un dernier verre, inhaler une dernière dose, presser une gâchette, lever sa baguette, ouvrir la bouche, crier, appeler, trembler, faire un pas...

C'était déjà trop.

_**Ton décent serviteur.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Cette fois-ci j'étais à l'heure et c'est ma connexion internet qui m'a retenu deux jolies heures entières. Je suis cependant dans les temps, ha ha. Hem. Petit retour sur un sujet qui tient à cœur Tobias. Et prochaine fois... The come-back of protective Tobias before the Halloween's evening !_

Merci encore mille fois de vos encouragements. (En espérant que ce dernier compte-rendu ait convenu à tous.)

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Dans la mesure de vos moyens, prêtez attention à la distinction futur simple/conditionnel. Ce genre de détails peut faire toute la différence aux yeux d'un lecteur attentif. (En cas de faute, vous serez quand même pardonnés).  
**


	11. Compte rendu XI : How I became a hero

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XI, 25 Octobre 1992,**

Ce type est un homme mort. Je t'expliquerai cela, ce soir, carnet.

...

...

Finalement les vacances d'Halloween ont commencé ce matin. Notre dortoir s'est vidé brutalement sous les coups des huit heures. Lui habituellement croulant sous les vêtements tristement abandonnés, les valises crevées aux pieds des lits, les chaussettes sales accrochées aux poignées, les papiers de confiseries vides -_évidemment_-, les feuilles de parchemins vierges de toute réflexion et les journaux entassés en de précaires tours, lui si désordonné, tel un champ de bataille au petit matin, s'est vu dépossédé de tous ses biens en quelques instants. Tant et si bien que le sol est désormais bien visible sur presque toute sa surface. La vision même des lits faits et propres me collent des frissons et le miroir de la salle de bain impeccable me pousserait presque à commettre l'irréparable et à pulvériser volontairement quelques touches de dentifrice en sa surface.

Nos joyeux vacanciers s'en sont allés pour une semaine de repos auprès de leur famille et ont emporté la majorité des élèves de notre année. Parmi eux notamment, nous pouvons compter un Evan grognant et traînant des pieds à l'idée de retrouver le dragon qui lui sert de sœur aînée -_ha ha_-, une Leonor surexcitée face à cette inespérée possibilité de troquer les robes mornes de Poudlard pour ses petits ensembles automne-hiver, une Barbara dont la mini-jupe a fait s'évanouir de rage McGonagall et une Maureen... Bah, une Maureen quoi !

Et le résultat d'un tel départ est ce vide effroyable qui me donnerait presque la chair de poule tant j'y suis peu habitué entre les murs de notre bien-aimé collège. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment angoissant à passer une semaine dans une salle autrefois aussi remplie que le placard à martinets de Rusard et maintenant vide aux 3,78èmes quarts. Mais il ne s'agit pas là du plus horrible. Encore, l'on aurait pu croire, qu'au moins, le silence demeurerait. Que neni ! Il a fallu bien entendu que le pire de tous reste. Alors que tous partaient, il a fallu que Peter reste ! Lui...mais aussi son insupportable guitare dont il ne cesse de jouer depuis une heure et cinquante-trois minutes, vingt-deux secondes -_exactement_- !

Adieu repos au calme ! Adieu bénéfique silence ! Je me retrouve prêt à passer sept jours en compagnie d'un musicien à peine né et déjà raté, pourtant persuadé d'un talent inexistant. Dois-je aussi rajouté que ce musicien en question est, apparemment, bien décidé à jouer toute la nuit _"My love is gone with my best friend but I will not cry"_ ? Non ? Trop tard, c'est fait.

Crois-moi, j'irai bien me pendre. Heureusement Abe me distrait de ces quelques pensées sombres et me chatouille la plante des pieds de sa plume alors que je remplis tes virginales pages. Enfin, "me chatouille", je ne crains pas ce genre de traitements et je n'en ai jamais ris aux larmes comme ce pauvre Terry de deuxième année sous les assauts vengeurs d'Evan. Au contraire, ça me détend plutôt bien. Au point même que j'en oublierai l'affreux crissement des ongles noircis de Peter sur son instrument de mort...si du moins il ne jouait pas si fort. Mais je suis trop fatigué de toute manière pour avoir réellement envie d'attenter à sa vie. La journée même débarrassée de tout cours a été longue et particulièrement animée. Cependant quand je vois le sourire espiègle du gosse qui bouffe mon espace vital de jour comme de nuit, je me sens profondément soulagé. Et plutôt fier de moi aussi, je dois l'avouer.

Tu es dans le noir pas vrai ? Je t'avais dit que je t'expliquerai, ce matin. Je n'avais pas trop le temps lorsque j'ai griffonné ça, juste quelques pulsions meurtrières à évacuer au plus vite. Mais maintenant que tout est fini, je peux mettre à plat les choses et admirer à tête reposée le brillant courage dont j'ai fait preuve -_ne ris pas, Godric en serait jaloux_. A commencer par cette promesse que j'avais faite au cours de Septembre sur tes immaculées pages. A l'époque, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Abe et ses conneries qu'il prenait constamment. Je m'étais décidé à le faire changer d'avis et à le détourner de son petit rituel de la soirée ou à casser la gueule au connard qui le fournissait si je n'y parvenais pas. Tu t'en souviens ?

Depuis, plus d'un mois est passé. J'étais parvenu à en discuter ouvertement avec lui et à lui retirer ses produits avec son accord. C'était il y a quelques jours encore. Il avait passé des nuits particulièrement affreuses mais au final, son comportement enjoué m'avait fait crier victoire trop vite. J'en avais oublié Abe et sa capacité inquiétante à sourire constamment. Je m'étais fait purement et simplement avoir par ses grands yeux et son visage joyeux.

Hier soir je l'ai surpris alors qu'il prenait sa dose en douce. Officiellement il avait arrêté. Officieusement il avait planqué son nouveau matériel dans ma propre table de nuit sous les piles de ses bouquins à l'eau de rose. Bien entendu, je me suis mis sacrément en rogne. Je crois que je n'avais jamais hurlé autant avant, le dortoir heureusement vide en résonnait presque. Mais je n'étais pas tant en colère contre lui, plutôt envers celui qui lui refilait ça sans se poser de questions, sans aucun remord ni culpabilité. Oui, je haïssais réellement ce visage sans identité et face à la preuve irréfutable qu'Abe était devenu accro, j'ai pris peur. Ce gamin et ses mains gelées me faisaient peur. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit précédente ayant l'intime conviction de veiller sur un cadavre.

Le lendemain je mettais mis en tête de mettre fin à tout ça et de jouer au superhéros sauvant la veule et l'orphelin. Ou plutôt, le Poufsouffle perdu et désœuvré. Si ce n'était pas pitoyable...et pourtant je l'ai fait. Prétextant d'accompagner Evan à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, j'en ai profité pour attraper de justesse Trever avant qu'il ne monte lui aussi dans le Poudlard Express.

Trever c'est le Serpentard pur par excellence. Un Sang-Pur puant, résultat d'un nombre de consanguinité effroyable. Il ne sert que ses propres intérêts, se fourre volontairement dans les ennuis avant de prendre la fuite prestement en arrière-plan. Mais malgré sa pseudo fierté, il s'achète facilement et ne rechigne pas à rendre service tant que les biens qu'il réclame en échange sont en sa possession -_et s'il n'a pas pris la clé des champs entre-temps_. Surtout, il connait bien plus de bas secrets, de scènes inavouables survenus entre les murs de Poudlard que Leonor n'en saura jamais. A force de traîner silencieusement dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, il a surpris discrètes discussions, conciliabules de murmures, spectacles honteux, aveux étonnants ; allant même jusqu'à concurrencer Rusard et Miss Teigne pourtant bien rodés dans l'exercice de la fonction des "oreilles indiscrètes". Tu imagines donc, carnet, que si je désirais mettre la main sur mon "dealer", j'avais tout intérêt à demander à Trever quelques noms.

Cependant un tel service est loin d'être gratuit avec ce profiteur de Serpent. Tenter de tromper sa vigilance aurait été un suicide, mais, à lui qui connaissait tout de Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas non plus vendre l'astuce des cuisines ni même de la salle d'eau des préfets -_soi-dit en passant, un véritable secret de Polichinelle chez les élèves_. J'ai dû me résoudre et m'en défaire... Mais je t'avoue que j'ai eu bien du mal à lui laisser ma petite beauté... Ma passionnée Piloot TGV, si durement acquise et que je ne pouvais réclamer à nouveau auprès de mes parents, entre les doigts de ce petit bourge qui aurait pu s'en payer mille ! Et son visage moqueur alors qu'il jouait avec sous mes yeux, sachant très bien quel véritable trésor il venait d'arracher...

...

Pardon, j'ai dû passer mon excès de colère sur l'oreiller le plus proche. -_Il n'est pas question que je tache tes jolies pages de termes florissants pour un tel...tel... Hm ! Un tel faquin ! Maraud ! Gueux ! Aah ! Le petit salopard ! Frustré impuissant va ! T'as bien pris ton pied, hein ? ... Pardon. Mais ça fait du bien._-

Le fait est qu'après ce dur marchandage, Trever s'est décidé à me laisser une liste d'élèves toutes Maisons confondues qu'il connaissait bien pour tremper dans ce genre de petits trafics qui échappaient -_par miracle_- à l'attention vigilante de ce cher Dumby vieillissant. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais au château avec six personnes à traquer en espérant que mon coupable ne s'était pas fait la malle pour les vacances.

Les quatre heures suivantes, je les ai passées en aller-retour du hall au cinquième étage, du couloir Est à celui Ouest, de la tour Nord à la tour Sud, de la bibliothèque à la Grande Salle. Six fois je suis passé dans le couloir du deuxième étage Nord, six fois où les sujets des tableaux ont dû me prendre pour un fou. J'ai croisé Rusard sans cesse, me suis fait arrêter par lui, persuadé de ma culpabilité envers une quelconque affaire avant de parvenir à lui échapper de justesse. J'ai manqué de bousculer le professeur Sinistra au coin d'un couloir, ai donné le tournis à de nombreuses armures, emprunté pas moins d'une trentaine d'escaliers, quarante-trois passages secrets réservés Poufsouffle,... Mes pas m'ont mené aux quatre salles communes, j'ai patienté devant chacune d'elles de longues minutes pour finalement parvenir à obtenir une information, une discussion sur le pas avec un de mes coupables ou bien même à y entrer -_la salle des Griffondors n'est pas si mal que cela, je leur envie leur vue_.

Au final j'ai obtenu cinq témoignages : du Serpentard vil pur jus, pur sucre au Griffondor benêt en passant par le Poufsouffle d'un machiavélisme hypnotisant jusqu'à parvenir à deux Serdaigles peu scrupuleux et particulièrement rodés dans leurs petites affaires. Bien entendu, comme dans toutes les histoires, il a fallu que celui que je recherchais soit la dernière personne de la liste : Jude Grant. Un Piaf de septième année qui n'a pas manqué de se vanter auprès de moi la qualité de ses produits que je n'ai eu aucune peine à reconnaître.

Le reste est encore un peu flou. J'étais si rageur que ma raison s'est mise en mode "veille pour une durée prolongée". J'ai abandonné un corps dans les toilettes du quatrième étage sans savoir réellement dans quel état. Je me souviens juste avoir tenté misérablement un sort avant de jeter ma baguette dans le lavabo le plus proche devant mon échec et de sauter sur ce géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six pour lui refaire le portrait à la moldue avec un courage que je ne m'étais jamais soupçonné d'avoir. Enfin, appelle cela plutôt de la folie. Une folie qui m'a néanmoins permis de fouiller son sac personnel bourré de ses produits. Le remède se trouve toujours proche du poison. Craignant ou non de devenir à son tour accro à ses propres produits, il avait conçu comme je l'espérais des potions destinées à briser l'addiction déclenchée par la prise des drogues. J'ai pris la fiole qui m'intéressait et ait laissé les autres sur un lit de l'infirmerie à destination de Mme Pompresh ; Abe n'étant certainement pas son seul pigeon.

...

Le résultat d'une telle manœuvre est juste sous mes yeux : mes pauvres pieds endoloris chouchoutés par les bons soins de mon petit Poufsouffle qui, soulagé par le remède, me fait mille promesses de ne pas recommencer à nouveau -_heureusement que Peter s'abrutit lui-même de sa guitare et ne prête aucune attention à ses paroles_. Je le vois aussi parfois jeter un vague coup d'œil sur sa sacoche désormais vide et je le soupçonne d'envisager très sérieusement de la brûler dans le feu de la cheminée centrale de la salle commune. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal en soit.

_"Tu sais Tobias, ce serait à refaire, je ne voudrai pas que le Choixpeau m'envoie finalement à Serdaigle. Même si ma famille m'en félicitait et que mes parents me considéraient encore comme leur fils, même si Eglantine demeurait ma grande sœur sans me mépriser comme maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas. Si j'étais là-bas, je ne verrai pas Maureen, Leonor, Evan, Johan et Sebastian. Et je suis certain que tu me mépriserais d'appartenir à une telle Maison, de ne pas être un Poufsouffle. Ce serait pas pareille sans toi..."_

Voilà ce que cet abruti vient de me sortir avec son sourire et ses grands yeux de gamins. Avant d'abandonner sa plume et mes pieds réconfortés pour se coller joyeusement à moi et lire tes soyeuses pages par-dessus mon épaule -_d'ailleurs il pèse son poids l'animal ! Oh, je ne suis pas un oreiller ! Proteste toujours Tobias, le gamin en a rien à faire... J'vous jure !_

Hééé ! Je m'insurge ! On ne pince pas la taille de son superhéros même s'il écrit des inepties sur vous dans son carnet fétiche. C'est le respect de la victime pour le sauveur, ça ! Et non, Abe, je me passerai du câlin en guise de remerciement ! Contente-toi de me laisser terminer mon compte-rendu tranquille.

...

Ouf, voilà. Pour la peine il est en train de fouiller dans sa collection _Sucre d'orge_, à l'affût de l'histoire niaiseuse que je devrais lui lire pour la nuit. C'est Peter qui va pouvoir profiter des regards énamourés de douces passions, d'étreintes désespérées et de baisers noyés sous le flot de discours interminables contant fleurs et papillons -_sick ! Mes hommages aux papillons_. Je sens que notre musicien va trouver là de quoi s'inspirer pour ses futures chansons. J'imagine déjà : "_Everywhere where you will go, I will follow you_" ou encore "_Your deep blue eyes make me crazy_" et quelques autres petites choses dans le même registre. Il pourra toujours nous faire un petit concert pour la soirée d'Halloween. Rogue en sera surement très content et Dumby trépignera sur sa chaise d'enjouement. Je vois ça, ouais.

...

Je sens soudainement que la semaine va être longue... Mais peut être pas si terrible que cela sans Evan et Leonor.

_ **Ton vaillant serviteur.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ça a faillit de peu, mais ce chapitre a bien été posté aujourd'hui Mardi 18 Mai dans les environs de 22h30. Je ne suis pas en retard. ^^'  
Voici donc de justesse, un chapitre basé principalement sur le récit d'une journée pas comme les autres. J'espère que vous saurez louer le soudain élan de courage dont vient de faire preuve Tobias. Il en aura encore besoin à l'avenir... Pour le compte-rendu du 1er Novembre au matin 1992..._

_Merci encore à tous ! Lecteurs, favoriteurs, suiveurs, commentateurs... Sanque Illou véri meuche !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : "Être" et "avoir" ne sont en aucun cas des verbes de même signification. Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous avez. Vous n'avez pas ce que vous êtes. Alors lorsqu'ils sont auxiliaires, ne les confondez pas.**

Notes :

-J'ai griffonné Tobias. Puis Tobias avec Abe. En permanence... Je les mettrai si je me décide à établir un physique précis de Tob' officiellement.

-C'est toujours après m'être lavé les cheveux que j'ai le plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction... Hem.


	12. Compte rendu XII : La peur au ventre

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XII, 1 Novembre 1992,**

Il est trois heures sept du matin et je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Plongé sous mes couvertures, j'ai peine à ne pas réveiller un Abe somnolant gentiment sur mon épaule, agrippé à mon bras comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il dort ce petit chanceux, mais comme moi il n'est pas tranquille. Ses songes sont sûrement habités des mêmes formes menaçantes que celles dessinées par le discret rayon lumineux de ma baguette. Le nez plongé dans mon cou, je l'entends parfois murmurer quelques mots incompréhensibles pour retrouver un pesant silence.

Dans une telle atmosphère, la silhouette agitée de Peter dans le lit circulaire le plus proche me parait étrangement rassurante. J'en viendrais presque à regretter aussi la présence exubérante d'Evan qui aurait au moins eu le bon goût de tous nous détendre un peu par quelques tentatives d'humour ratées. A moins que la peur ne soit la plus forte et qu'on le retrouve finalement planqué dans son placard à trembler comme une feuille...

Aah... Nous sommes bien loin de l'excitation enjouée qu'avait éveillée la soirée d'Halloween. Le château qui s'était paré de ses plus belles couleurs pour l'occasion, brillant de mille feux fastueux et apaisants, ne demeure désormais plus que dans une pénombre étouffante absolument insupportable. J'en viendrais presque à quitter notre dortoir silencieux pour l'air frais du parc. Seulement un geste de ma part entraînerait l'éveil du gosse et de ses craintes nocturnes. Je ne peux me résoudre à cela. Le fait même qu'il soit parvenu à s'endormir malgré les derniers événements survenus dans la soirée tient du miracle. Je m'attendais à devoir batailler longuement, armé des bouquins les plus niais de Leonor, pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil mais, contrairement à mes attentes, il n'a marqué aucune résistance. Sans un mot, sans rien réclamer, sans même cet habituel sourire qui semblait avoir définitivement déserté ses lèvres, il s'est glissé dans mes draps avec une rigueur surprenante pour fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir.

Depuis, seule sa respiration régulière me parvient en un ronronnement plutôt réconfortant, je dois le reconnaître. Sa présence envahissante à mes côtés ne m'a jamais paru aussi apaisante que maintenant, à moi qui ai l'habitude de râler contre lui lorsqu'il me vole draps et couvertures en plein milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai même pas le cœur à le repousser alors qu'il bave involontairement sur mon tee-shirt. J'ai peur d'avoir trop froid ; de ces mots qui comme peints sur le mur du premier étage brillent dans mon esprit d'une lueur inquiétante.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Hier est si loin...

Le banquet d'Halloween allait finalement avoir lieu un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Peu d'autres élèves étaient demeurés au château comme nous, cependant Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que la tradition soit respectée et le château resplendissait littéralement sous les nombreuses décorations mises en place pour l'occasion. Comme tous les ans, la Grande Salle se trouvait décorée des titanesques citrouilles du garde-chasse et le regard craintif qu'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année leur avait lancé au petit-déjeuner, m'avait tiré un sourire moqueur.

A ce moment-là, j'étais bien loin de me douter des circonstances dans lesquelles se terminerait la journée. A des années lumières même du délire inquiétant de Maureen il y a de cela exactement un mois, le 31 Septembre, alors qu'elle m'annonçait l'éveil proche du "monstre" et que je riais de ces propos fantasques. Je ne voyais en ce dîner d'Halloween qu'un bon moyen de refaire mes stocks de sucettes à la pomme et de chocolat blanc. Et puis, d'effrayer un peu Peter pour la forme, histoire de lui faire passer toute envie de chantonner ses "œuvres" en rentrant aux dortoirs. Je ne supportais plus ses ballades romantiques qui émerveillaient Abe et les lançaient tous deux en de grandes discussions sur le coup de foudre et autres maladies intraitables de l'Amour. Après avoir épuisé mon stock de dissertations et devoirs de vacances, je n'espérais plus pouvoir échapper de nouveau à ces débats sans devoir y prendre part, à défaut d'avoir autres préoccupations plus urgentes qui m'auraient permis de m'esquiver habilement.

Aussi pour l'occasion nous avions tous ressorti nos chapeaux pointus après les avoir au-préalable dépoussiérés au-dessus du lit d'Evan sans le moindre remord. Puis je m'étais laissé guidé par deux véritables gamins jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les habituelles quatre grandes tables avaient été troquées pour une seule et même aux vues du nombre d'élèves que nous étions. C'est bien simple, nous n'excédions pas les trente personnes, toutes Maisons confondues. Même certains professeurs semblaient avoir quitté le château pour les vacances ; néanmoins Helga ne devait pas être si généreuse que cela car Rogue se trouvait bien présent. En face de moi, plus précisément.

Abe qui s'était bien entendu installé à mes côtés, ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Ses capacités en cours de potions m'avaient toujours particulièrement étonné. Il était bien l'un des rares Poufsouffles à aligner les "A" et les "E" dans cette matière-là. Certainement un petit côté Serpentard profondément enfoui qui devait être aussi à l'origine des colères monumentales qu'il était capable d'avoir ou des chantages dont il usait et abusait avec moi. Si Rogue ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement -_Mais y a t-il __seulement une chose en ce monde que Rogue puisse apprécier ?_-, il n'avait cependant rien à lui reprocher. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Mon niveau désastreux en toute matière les soins aux créatures magiques mis à part, ne marquait aucune exception pour le cours de potions. Il m'arrivait parfois de brefs sursauts lorsque mon intérêt était en jeu tel que pour ma Piloot TGV -_Trever ne sera pas oublié sur ce point_-, cependant ceux-ci ne pouvaient remédier à quatre ans d'échecs tonitruants. Je répondais ainsi parfaitement à la caricature ridicule que toute personne extérieure se faisait de notre Maison. Rogue aimait d'ailleurs souvent me rappeler combien nous, les Poufsouffles, nous étions inutiles à la renommée de Poudlard. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'interroge à haute voix au moins une fois pendant son cours, cherchant la moindre de nos qualités, de notre intérêt...sans jamais, _"of course"_, y parvenir.

Et le sourire mauvais qu'il avait eu à mon encontre alors que je prenais place, ne m'avait en rien rassuré. Ni même son regard sombre alors qu'il me tendait un plat maladroitement réclamé. C'est bien simple, pas un seul instant je n'avais su faire abstraction de sa présence et je suis certain que cela l'amusait grandement. -_Il peut au moins se vanter désormais d'avoir pourri plus que de raison mon premier Halloween passé entre les murs de Poudlard_.- Je n'ai jamais été plus soulagé que lorsqu'Abe étouffant un bâillement, m'avait supplié du regard de retrouver le calme de notre dortoir. Alors, ignorant les protestations d'un Peter bien déterminé à conter ses plus beaux récitals à une McGonagall mal à l'aise, nous avions quitté les lieux des festivités, suivant de peu un groupe de Serdaigles et de Griffondors bien décidés à continuer la fête dans leurs salles communes désertées.

...

Ce qui m'avait le plus frappé alors que nous retrouvions le hall, était le silence qui régnait en maître sur le reste du château. Le silence et cette odeur différente qui flottait dans l'air. Pas de parfum envahissant ou de fragrance puissante, juste la sensation entêtante du danger. Puis il y avait eu le cri : féminin, aigu, insupportable, provenant de l'étage supérieur.

Alors comme les idiots justiciers que nous étions, sans même nous concerter, nous avions pris la direction du Grand Escalier dans la recherche de l'origine d'un tel hurlement de terreur. Nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à trouver le couloir d'où venait cet appel, un groupement d'élèves se trouvant déjà sur les lieux en un silence pesant brisé par des chuchotements précipités. Et comme eux nous n'avions pu le manquer, illuminé, s'étalant sur un mur tout entier, décoré du cors figé de Miss Teigne pendu à une torche...ce message menaçant renforcé par l'exclamation ravie de Malefoy : _"Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !"_

...

Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'ai appris très tôt la signification de cette expression. Elle prenait soudain tout son sens dans les bouches de ces puristes Serpentards dont les regards répugnés ne sont jamais parvenus à quitter véritablement mon esprit. Mes origines, celles d'une petite famille moldue sans prétention, les dégoûtaient. Ma présence entre ces murs était une abomination pour eux. Je n'étais qu'un profiteur qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'incroyable chance qu'il avait de pouvoir entrer dans le monde de la magie. Et le manque de talents certain dont je faisais preuve, n'était qu'une confirmation de plus à leur thèse étriquée de pureté du sang.

Sang-de-Bourbe...

J'en frissonne tant ces mots semblent soudain me coller à la peau, eux qui n'avaient jamais eu tant d'importance auparavant. J'avais appris à faire abstraction de ces remarques assassines, je n'y répondais plus. Mais aujourd'hui, face à ce danger surgit de nulle part, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir froid. Et j'ai peur, aussi. Peur de cette créature, cette chose coupable, de la face figée de Miss Teigne et de son immobilité cadavérique. J'ai esquivé la salle de bain et ses miroirs à notre retour dans notre salle commune, raccompagnés par une Chourave aussi atterrée que nous. Trop d'inquiétudes quant au reflet qu'ils me renverraient et les similitudes effrayantes que je pourrais parvenir à établir entre moi et l'animal de Rusard. Trop de doutes quant à maintenant et demain, de ce cadavre que je suis peut être déjà.

J'ai laissé les questions angoissées de Peter demeurer sans réponse, tenté un sourire bancale pour le rassurer lui et Abe quant à mon état. Juste une fois de plus, m'enfermer dans ma tour de verre impénétrable pour me tromper d'une assurance tranquille que je ne possède plus. Demeurer Tobias Juws sans cœur ni peine, qui se joue de tout et ris du malheur des autres sans jamais craindre pour lui-même.

Ouais, je suis plutôt bon comédien dans l'ensemble. Mais maintenant que l'obscurité et le silence m'étouffe, maintenant que tous dorment loin de mes craintes, qu'aucun témoin ne demeure pour assister à l'éveil de mes peurs, je ne peux plus jouer un rôle qui me pèse. J'en viendrais presque à vouloir chialer un peu pour évacuer cette tension insupportable qui règne en moi. Craquer un bon coup et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Mais les mots s'ils m'effraient, ne parviennent à me briser.

Et Maureen savait. Elle avait deviné avant tout le monde : moi qui en ai ris, Dumbledore qui n'a su dissimuler son inquiétude alors qu'il entraînait Potter et ses amis dans le bureau le plus proche... Des abrutis de Griffondor qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, désignés coupables idéals par leur absence au banquet. Mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant contrairement à Peter. Après tout, Granger est comme moi : la cible idéale. Peut être la prochaine victime ou...

J'ai froid. Ma plume tremble un peu. De froid. D'attente. De doutes. De peur ? Oh, certainement. Je ne suis qu'un Poufsouffle terrifié, planqué sous ses couvertures à me rassurer de la lumière que projette ma baguette. Un pitoyable lapin abrité dans son terrier et qui pourtant devra bien le quitter d'ici quelques heures...

...

...

Merde, ce con.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce lui qui me donne des conseils ?

_"Tobias, dors. Ch'uis là..."_

C'est ce qu'Abe marmonne les yeux à peine entrouverts, souriant misérablement pour se donner une allure protectrice qu'il ne possède absolument pas. C'est un spectacle pitoyable mais ça me donne quand même l'envie d'être le gosse pour une fois, d'oublier les questions, de me rassurer par la présence de Plushman, justicier raté, à mes côtés... Même si je ne sais réellement lequel d'entre nous deux à le plus besoin d'être réconforté. Je veux juste quelqu'un pour me réchauffer. Aussi s'il en vient à me déposséder de mes draps, ça n'a pas réellement d'importance, je lui pardonne. Je veux juste qu'il reste.

Je veux juste pouvoir trouver le sommeil un peu...

**_..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bien, cette fois-ci je suis parfaitement dans les temps. D'ailleurs je tenais à préciser de nouveau : abordant la dernière ligne droite de l'année scolaire, il se peut qu'il m'arrive d'avoir du retard. Si je ne poste pas de compte-rendu le mardi (jour officiel du Poufsouffle) et si rien de nouveau n'est apparu le mercredi, il faudra alors attendre la semaine suivante pour la suite. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela venait à arriver.  
(Selon mes calculs j'en ai encore pour une quarantaine de chapitres au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire 1992. Sick !)_

_Sinon une nouvelle facette de Tobias peu glorieuse. Le prochain compte-rendu sera la reprise des cours et le retour de toute la petite maisonnée. Je pense que j'ai une introduction qui ne devrait pas vous déplaire...  
_

_Sur ce, je vous remercie encore. Lecteurs silencieux, ouverts, anonymes (malheureusement je ne peux te répondre à chaque fois Zod'a). Vos commentaires sont toujours de sacrés encouragements. Merci, j'en ai besoin par cette chaleur ! ^^  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Attention aux homonymes qui peuvent tourner une scène au ridicule.**

Note : "_Plushman_" est composé de "plush" et "man" qui signifient respectivement en anglais "peluche" et "homme". Le surnom d'Abe peut dont être traduit comme "_l'Homme-peluche_".**  
**(Petite précision pour les non-pratiquants-de-la-langue-diplomatique-qu'-est-l'-anglais.)**  
**


	13. Compte rendu XIII : Les mots de trop

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XIII, 4 Novembre 1992,**

_"Pearl ne put retenir un soupir abandonné. Elle désespérait de ne jamais pouvoir revoir Shown._

__C'est Shawn !_

__Shawne._

__Shawn !"_

J'imagine qu'en ce moment même, les deux abrutis doivent se fusiller du regard derrière la porte. Du moins...jusqu'à ce qu'Evan ne capitule à moitié face au potentiel offensif d'Abe et ne reprenne sa lecture à voix haute :

_"C'est pareil ! Je reprends... "Elle désespérait de ne jamais pouvoir revoir Shawn. L'homme si séducteur qu'elle avait rencontré sous le soleil de Floride lui manquait. Le souvenir de ses yeux d'un bleu saphir la brulait. Il lui semblait encore clairement percevoir sa voix basse et rauque qui avait déclenché en elle de petits frissons incontrôlés, et elle se maudissait d'y songer encore. _

_Ce voyage avait été si court ! Trois misérables jours passés aux côtés de cet homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Ils avaient passé peu de temps ensembles et pourtant, elle était certaine qu'ils se comprenaient déjà. Ils avaient tant de choses en commun l'un et l'autre ! Tant d'horizons qu'ils avaient arpentés chacun de leurs côtés avec cette même passion ! Ces discussions interminables sur les plages de sable doré, leurs rires qui se rejoignaient... Elle s'était sentie comprise par Shawn. Il n'était pas de ces hommes qui ne réclamaient d'elle que l'affection d'une nuit. Il avait su voir au-delà et elle avait bon espoir que ce qu'il y avait trouvé lui avait plu. Seulement elle n'en était pas sûre."_

__"Que ce qu'il y avait trouvé lui avait beaucoup plu !"_

__Oui bon !_

__Non c'est pas bon ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !"_

Je la sens pas cette histoire de remplacement à la dernière minute... Étrangement.

_"Soit, soit... Admettons que tu ais raison. "Seulement elle n'en était pas sûre._

_Après tout, il était reparti si vite ! Ni promesse, ni tentative d'un quelconque rendez-vous. Elle n'avait de lui qu'un numéro de téléphone qu'elle tapait en tremblant pour raccrocher avant que Shawn ne put prononcer un seul mot. Elle se sentait ainsi stupide d'agir si lâchement mais elle ne se trouvait pas le courage de lui parler. Il demeurait toujours au fond d'elle cette crainte que les sentiments naissants dans son cœur ne soient finalement pas partagés. Et quitte à se blesser, elle préférait s'aveugler elle-même plutôt que de voir cette vérité en face. Elle..."_

__"Elle préférait s'aveugler elle-même et se mentir plutôt que de voir cette vérité en face !" Mais tu sais lire correctement Evan ? _

__Oh et puis j'abandonne ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire tout seul puisque tu le connais si bien par cœur !"_

J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas tarder...

_"Non, c'est pas pareil si je le lis silencieusement. Ça manque d'émotions... _

__Parce que tu trouves que la manière de lire d'Evan confère une émotion à ce texte, Abe ? Il pourrait parler de la reproduction des calamars géants que ce serait pareille !_

__Tu te penses plus doué que moi pour la chose peut être, Peter ? Très bien ! Je ne te retiens pas. Tu n'as qu'à lire son histoire à Abe ! Moi ça m'arrange. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un gosse et de ses bouquins merdiques. C'est à donner la nausée ce truc ! __Océan mon amour__ ? Tss, j'vais gerber !"_

Attention, attention...! Et...

_"TOBIAS ! Evan il veut pas me lire mon histoire !_

__Qui le voudrait de toute façon, Poufsouffle raté !_

__Et il me traite de Poufsouffle raté !_

__Ce n'est que la pure vérité ! Dis-lui Tob' qu'il te saoule !"_

Et voilà, ça va encore être pour ma pomme.

_"C'est même pas vrai ! T'es juste jaloux !_

__Il faudrait que je sois vraiment malade pour ça. Je cours pas dans les jupes des plus âgés dès que je sens un danger, moi !_

__Je ne le fais pas non plus ! Et puis Tobias ne porte pas de jupes !_

__Ça te plairait bien pourtant ! _

__C'est même pas vrai !_

__Tapette !_

__Frustré !"_

Je sens que nous allons en avoir pour longtemps encore, Helga. Je pense que personne ne m'en voudra de rester un peu plus que prévu dans la salle de bain. Mais je ne tiens absolument pas à me retrouver à jouer le médiateur de ce conflit. Je laisse ce boulot à un autre pigeon désireux de se faire plumer. Je connais trop bien Abe et Evan désormais pour espérer les arrêter avant un certain temps.

Quand je disais que je la sentais pas bien cette histoire de remplacement de dernière minute... Ce n'est pas pour rien si le seul abruti lisant des histoires à Abe est moi-même. Je n'aurai pas dû laisser Evan prendre ma place, même pour le court instant que me demande mon brossage de dent après le diner. Il est bien le moins à même de réussir une telle tâche. Avec son intolérance chronique et sa patience de gamin pourri gâté, lire un bouquin aussi niais est mission impossible pour lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de décrocher peu à peu, de lire distraitement pour finir par critiquer et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Helga, pitié, qu'il ne fasse pas ça maintenant ou Abe sera impitoyable !

_"Tu n'es qu'une honte de plus à notre Maison !_

__Parce que tu vaux mieux que moi peut-être ? Qui se plaint le plus d'entre nous deux ? Qui passe son temps à chouiner des inepties !_

__Je-ne-chouine-pas-!_

__Ah vraiment ? _

__Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une femme ratée ! _

__Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femme ratée ? _

__Pas grand chose d'éclairé sûrement..._

__Peter ! Retiens-moi où je vais le buter !_

__Haha ! Un peu plus et j'en tremblerai ! C'est plutôt moi que tu devrais retenir Peter !"_

Bon, tout se déroule plutôt bien pour l'instant. C'est notre musicien raté qui doit être content d'avoir ramener sa fraise dans le débat au mauvais moment pour critiquer les talents d'orateurs d'Evan. Je lui souhaite beaucoup de courage pour endurer les longues minutes qui vont suivre. Je suis certain qu'il ne les oubliera pas de si tôt !

_"Encore à te reposer sur les autres !_

__La ferme sale gosse !_

__Je ne suis pas un gosse !_

__Si. T'es qu'un gamin qui a raté sa puberté !"_

Vraiment, cette soirée ne peut être comparable en rien à celles des vacances passées dans un calme tranquille. Depuis hier les cours ont repris et nos joyeux vacanciers sont revenus, les poches pleines de biens que je me suis empressé de délester en douce -_c'est que je tiens à refaire mes propres stocks moi !_ Aussi Evan s'est-il dépêché de mettre en place son foutoir et d'encourager les débordements, amenant au moins un peu de gaieté dans notre dortoir transfiguré par la soirée d'Halloween.

D'ailleurs,... Dumby s'en est tenu à un bref résumé quant à ces derniers événements inquiétants au petit-déjeuner du matin. Il minimisait étrangement les faits de l'agression, me laissant ainsi croire de plus en plus qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas cette nouvelle situation. Notre cher directeur semble pour une fois aussi dépassé que nous sur ce sujet. Mais son comportement est tout de même moins pitoyable que celui de Rusard. Persuadé de pouvoir arrêter à lui seul le coupable qui a osé s'en prendre à sa vieille compagne, il passe ses journées à patrouiller dans les couloirs du château armé du plumeau le plus effrayant de sa collection -_et dans un certain sens, il est réellement effrayant_.

En attendant, j'aimerai bien qu'il parvienne enfin à effacer la peinture brillante du message. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une profonde appréhension lorsque je dois passer près du mur entaché au premier étage. C'est absolument désagréable.

_"De toute façon personne ne te pleurera si ça devait arriver !_

__Salaud ! _

__Je serai le premier à m'en réjouir !_

__Je suis certain que tu serais le seul à le faire !_

__Parce que tu penses vraiment que ça chagrinerait qui que ce soit ? Peter, dis-lui que tu t'en fous s'il décide de se barrer une bonne fois pour toute !_

__Laisse-le respirer tu veux ! Il n'a pas besoin de tes questions merdiques ! _

__Ha ha ! Douterais-tu de sa réponse ? _

__Absolument pas !_

__Moi je suis sûr que Tob' serait content lui aussi de ne plus avoir à te supporter."_

Et voilà, à nouveau. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne si ce n'est me brosser les dents dans le calme. Est-il possible de laisser mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps et mon nom tranquilles pendant cette courte période au moins ? J'ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit à ce propos puisque la question d'un possible départ d'Abe de notre Maison n'a jamais été abordé. Je n'ai même pas songé une seule fois à une telle possibilité. Alors qu'Evan cesse de créer des discussions que nous n'avons jamais eues. Et s'il continue à m'appeler "Tob'", je finis de me laver la bouche et il va en prendre plein la gueule ce connard !

_"Tu inventes !_

__Pas du tout. Il me l'a dit lui-même qu'il serait content de retrouver son lit pendant les vacances d'été sans un nain pour prendre le plus de place possible !"_

Bon, d'accord. Ça je l'ai dis, je le reconnais.

_"...qu'il en avait plus que marre de tes bouquins pourris et qu'il était pressé de te voir grandir enfin un peu pour ne plus passer ses soirées à débiter des conneries !"_

Et ça aussi. Mais j'étais juste en colère...

_"Il m'a dit aussi que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il t'aurait viré de notre dortoir depuis longtemps. Mais que le putain de chantage que tu lui faisais ne le lui permettait pas."_

J'ai peut être sous-entendu en effet que...

_"Oh et je me souviens parfaitement aussi de cette matinée ! Il nous a raconté qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir un seul instant parce qu'un gamin incapable de retenir ses hormones s'était décidé à attenter à sa pudeur sans se soucier un seul instant de son avis ! Que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre égoïste persuadé de tout savoir et donnant aux autres des intentions qu'ils n'ont absolument pas !"_

Dis comme ça exactement, pas vraiment. Mais...

_"Il l'a dit, que ton comportement lui faisait pitié ! Que t'avais qu'à te trouver un pédé pour passer tes humeurs en écartant les cuisses et le laisser en paix !"_

C'était en début d'année ça ! Oh, je sens qu'il ne va pas me la pardonner celle-là... Helga, aies pitié de moi !

...

...

...

Et merde, et merde... Quel abruti !

Ah pour sortir de la salle de bain, j'en suis sorti ! Ce que j'ai trouvé dans le dortoir ? L'absence d'Abe, un Evan penaud, la colère de Peter et la gifle sèche d'une Maureen plus que furax. J'en ai vu trente-six chandelles et n'ai toujours pas réellement digéré les paroles salées qu'elle m'a jeté à la figure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela jusqu'à maintenant et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas franchement emballé à l'idée de l'énerver à nouveau. On peut dire que mon ego vient de prendre un sacré coup...mais plus encore je ne peux oublier ses remarques assassines sur l'état d'Abe qui s'est empressé de trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle...

Je l'ai fait pleuré.

Je l'ai fait pleuré et il est parti. Sa valise a disparu de sous mon lit.

...

Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a fait le plus mal.

Putain... J'ai jamais préféré le potentiel d'Evan à celui de Barbara ; je suis pas homo, moi. Je me sens pas non plus l'âme soudaine d'un père de famille. Mais Abe...c'est Abe. C'est ma peluche, le crétin qui me fait la conversation le matin là où bien d'autres ont abandonné devant mon peu de réaction. C'est le seul à s'intéresser à ce que j'écris, à ne pas désapprouver mes remarques assassines. L'un des rares à oser me défier aussi en s'appropriant mon territoire. Le premier à affirmer que je suis...gentil. Tout ça avec un sourire niais qui parviendrait presque à me convaincre moi-même.

Et pourtant j'ai osé dire ça. Toutes ces paroles rapportées par Evan. Toutes sont vraies. Je les ai dites par colère, par fatigue, par vengeance... Je les ai pensées aussi. Oui, je les ai pensées puisque je les ai dites. Sur le coup, le temps d'un instant, je l'ai vraiment considéré ainsi. Maintenant j'ai juste une sacré amertume sur la langue et l'envie de me la couper pour de bon. Parce que...plus que cette chose, cette connerie de Chambre des Secrets, je crains les mots. Je les ai toujours crains ; pour cette force qu'ils possèdent qui peut créer et tout briser à la fois. Et moi j'ai tout foutu en l'air pour un peu de colère.

...

Tss ! Ironie. Au final, il semblerait bien que je sois vraiment devenu ce que j'ai toujours voulu être...

Un sacré salopard.

_** Un blaireau penaud.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bon, à nouveau dans les temps voici un compte-rendu certainement un peu plus surprenant par rapport aux précédents. On quitte un peu les événements passés rapportés pour un peu plus d'attaches au "présent". C'est aussi une sacrée claque pour Tobias et peut être le début d'un possible enseignement. Qui sait ?  
J'avoue que je voulais garder encore un peu Abe sur le devant de scène. Je l'aime bien ce gosse. Pour la prochaine fois, peut être le compte-rendu s'axera t-il davantage sur Poudlard en général et les autres élèves. Mais ça, je ne peux le prévoir encore. _

_En espérant que vous continuerez à vous accrocher. Merci à tous !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Attention au temps du passé composé ! Choisissez le bon auxiliaire et accordez-le correctement ! Vigilance constante pour "avoir" notamment (la place du C.O.D et les verbes pronominaux peuvent changer les règles du jeu).  
**


	14. Compte rendu XIV : Autoroute déserte

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XIV, 7 Novembre 1992,**

Potter n'a pas la vie facile en ce moment. Après avoir été l'Idole du monde sorcier, le Sauveur de l'Humanité -_tout cela avec de grandes majuscules d'imprimerie_-, les événements d'Halloween l'ont classé en pôle position pour le rôle du Grand Vilain de la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut dire qu'être découvert sur le lieu de l'agression de Miss Teigne ne pouvait pas l'aider à échapper aux premiers soupçons. Cependant, depuis, les rumeurs ont filé, et comme tous le monde en a sûrement l'expérience, s'il y a bien une chose à retenir avec ce genre de bouche à oreille, c'est que les paroles initiales sont toujours détournées et amplifiées pour un résultat des plus surprenants. Aussi de "personne arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment" est-il passé à "individu au comportement suspect" jusqu'au stade de "futur mage noire professionnel". Une ascension fulgurante, il faut le reconnaître.

Les premiers à le considérer ainsi furent...les Poufsouffle _of course_ ! Nous sommes les premiers visés par les menaces avec 87% des élèves de notre Maison qui sont des Sang-de-Bourbe, 12% qui sont des "presque Cracmols" et 99,9% qui sont des sorciers ratés... -_Si évidemment, on tient à ne pas compter Cédric malgré certaines facettes excentriques dont un objet que je ne citerai pas._- Alors évidemment, ces statistiques alliés au courage légendaire de cette Maison qui n'est plus à démontrer... """Mes camarades""" se sont empressés de désigner un coupable pour savoir qui fuir et éviter à tout prix. Règle basique de l'instinct de survie d'un Poufsouffle : nommer le danger pour lui échapper. Du coup, le suspect idéal que représente Potter avec son habitude de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis possibles l'a conduit tout droit au rang de "menace potentielle".

Un certain Justin... Justin Fint-Flechette... Un truc comme ça de deuxième année de notre Maison... Bref, ce vaillant élève de Poufsouffle s'est empressé le premier d'esquiver Potter comme la peste lorsque celui-ci a tenté de le saluer dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Étant fils de parents moldus, il a agi dans l'unique but de sauvegarder sa misérable vie. Non, ce qui était plutôt amusant était l'expression surprise et dépitée qu'avait alors abordé le Futur Pire Second Mage Noir qu'On Est Jamais Connu (FPSMNOEJC). Je crois qu'à ce moment-là encore, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des mouvements de recul des autres élèves face à lui. Depuis, il a bien compris que tous le suspectaient d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et cela n'a pas réellement l'air de le réjouir... Ceci dit je le comprends : il est parvenu à effrayer tous les élèves en brisant enfin cette image du héros parfait et pourtant Colin Crivett le colle toujours autant. Si ce n'est pas désespérant... Je devrais peut être lui proposer une des potions pas nettes de Gwendoline pour soulager sa souffrance. Cette fille de troisième année a un don pour tourner toutes ses préparations en poisons, cela rend ce cher Rogue complètement dingue à chaque fois. Quoique... Je doute que s'adresser à elle maintenant soit une bonne chose pour moi.

Je suis un peu beaucoup grillé en ce moment auprès de toute notre Maison. Mon altercation indirecte avec Abe n'a échappé aux oreilles d'aucun Poufsouffle. Et tout comme Potter, j'ai été jugé coupable à ignorer et mépriser autant que possible, voir à punir par quelques charmantes représailles qui ont déjà teinté mon uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard -_j'ai mis un temps fou à inverser le sortilège évidemment. _Regards mauvais et remarques assassines sont désormais mon doux quotidien dès que je franchis l'entrée de notre salle commune.  
Pas que je m'en porte plus mal ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ressentais le besoin constant d'être en compagnie de qui que ce soit. Prendre mes repas en bout de table seul avec moi-même n'est pas une contrainte. C'est certes un peu silencieux, mais je peux au moins m'entendre penser sans subir les remarques d'Evan telles que :

_"Mon petit Tob', rien n'est plus excitant que de baiser le matin !_

__Il est vrai que l'haleine matinale doit conférer un petit truc sauvage..._

__Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ? _

__Non, je n'oserai jamais..."_

Bref, du pas bien recherché -_ce qui n'est étonnant en rien quant on connaît Evan_. Non, ce genre d'attentions mauvaises de la part de mes pairs ne me touchent pas. J'ai même envoyé balader Cédric quand il a tenté de me réprimander à sa manière. Dire que j'admirais presque ce gars auparavant -_le presque étant son immonde tampon-feutre_-, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer. Il m'insupporte à se croire capable de tout comprendre. Ce genre de phrase bannie qui me donne envie de rire : _"Je n'ai jamais vécu une telle chose mais je peux me mettre à ta place"_. Mensonges. Conneries. On ne comprend que lorsqu'on vit la même chose. Le reste ne repose que sur un jugement personnel puant de subjectivité. Ne me faites pas gober ça, s'il vous plaît. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps inutile pour vous et moi...

Enfin... J'ai pu échapper à son discours moralisateur pour traînasser un peu avec un dénommé Zacharia Smith. Pas le genre de type que je préfère. Constamment sceptique et mou, je sens qu'il m'adresse la parole avec réticence, pris entre son devoir de camaraderie et la loyauté typique poufsoufflienne. Je le soupçonne de craindre de me mettre en colère et d'accepter de m'accompagner en cours de peur de possibles représailles de ma part. Il est incapable de me dire "non" et ne trouve que de pitoyables excuses pour se retirer. C'est ennuyant. Il a au moins le bon goût de ne pas m'interroger quant à ce que je griffonne sur tes jolies pages en plein milieu du repas et sa présence rassure ma légère inquiétude concernant la Chambre des Secrets.

Après tout, doué d'une raison et d'un sens qui m'affirme que Potter n'est pas à l'origine du mal qui vient de s'abattre sur le château, je n'ai pu désigner aucun danger potentiel autrement que par le mot "créature"...,moi. Quant à situer cette menace, j'en suis incapable. Autant dire que je n'en mène pas large dans les couloirs, quand il me faut quitter un cours pour un autre, sachant que personne d'autres que cet imbécile de deuxième année n'est décidé à combler le vide. Même en faisant quelques recherches sur la bibliothèque pour finalement apprendre la légende concernant cette mystérieuse Chambre par phrases décousues interceptées involontairement dans les discussions matinales, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir comme un bout de viande fort appétissant. D'autant que privé de Smith lorsqu'il parvient à m'esquiver pour quelques révisions ou entraînements de Quidditch, je traîne seul parmi les murs en fin de journée. La salle commune n'étant plus si accueillante que cela, j'ai trouvé refuge dans une mythique salle de classe poussiéreuse qu'aucun couple aux hormones violentes ne semblent avoir inaugurée avant moi -_je leur en suis reconnaissant de s'être abstenus_.

D'ailleurs je suis en ce moment même installé au premier rang, toi et une vieille plume à la main. Le silence est un peu pesant dans cette atmosphère épaisse qui règne sur Poudlard, mais je m'en accommode en chantant d'anciens tubes moldus avec lesquels ma mère aimait animer son ménage. Pas que j'ai une très belle voix, mais elle a le mérite d'occuper le vide et de distraire ma solitude. Je réfléchis un peu moins à ce qui pourrait bien m'attendre derrière la porte. Ouais... Ce genre de réflexions mentales dans lesquelles vous parvenez à vous effrayer vous-même sans l'aide de personne. Stupide.

...

Je...

...

Abe ne me parle plus depuis trois jours maintenant... C'est con, non ?

J'ai tenté de l'attraper de nombreuses fois mais les Poufsouffles se sont ligués pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues autant que possible dans ma démarche. Impossible de lui parler seul à seul, impossible même de croiser ne serait-ce que son regard, de lui envoyer un mot... J'ai laissé tomber. Je ne suis déjà pas bien doué pour les excuses mais si, de plus, il faut que tous m'en empêche alors à quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas un Griffon moi qui sacrifie tout pour l'amitié. Ni un Serdaigle consciencieux. Ni un Serpentard qui obtient ce qu'il veut. Je suis juste un Poufsouffle paumé pas très fier de lui.

Et pourtant... Malgré les propos détestables que j'ai tenus envers Abe, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre ma défense. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un saint, c'est lui et lui seul qui s'est persuadé d'une gentillesse que je n'ai pas. Je m'en veux d'avoir balancer de telles insanités sous la colère, mais il m'y a encouragé par son comportement. Il est trop étouffant. Il ne connait rien aux limites de l'espace personnel chez les autres. Il se convainc de choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Depuis la rentrée il ne m'a pas lâché un seul instant, toujours à accourir au moindre problème sans me laisser reposer un seul instant mon costume de superhéros. Même Spiderman ne peut tenir à ce rythme. Et moi, merde ! Qui va me secourir quand j'ai des ennuis ? Qui m'écoute geindre ? Qui me laisse me plaindre un peu ? Qui a une idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment avec la menace de ce monstre en liberté dans le château ?

Putain... Le premier qui affirme que je me suis moi-même enfermé dans ma tour impénétrable s'en prend une. Je me fiche pas mal des réflexions éclairées de ceux qui prétendent être capable de décortiquer complètement mon caractère et mes réactions. Vais-je fouiller leurs rêves, répertorier leurs paroles pour déterminer les caractéristiques de leurs tempéraments, prévoir leurs agissements et leur coller mes résultats sous le nez ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'intéresser aux autres. M'intéresser à moi-même est déjà suffisamment ardu. Pas la peine que je m'ajoute le reste des élèves en plus, je ne suis pas Maureen, moi. Je ne suis pas gentil, patient et attentionné, ni prévenant envers mes prochains. J'ai toujours dit que le Choixpeau s'était trompé en m'envoyant dans cette Maison. Je suis un Inclassable. Trop peureux pour être un Griffondor, trop peu doué pour être un Serdaigle, trop peu patient pour être un Serpentard...trop amer pour être un Poufsouffle.

Rien ne me convient et moi-même, je ne suis pas toujours certain de ce que je suis réellement. Je sais juste que personne ne parvient jamais à m'accepter tel que je suis, en faisant abstraction de mon caractère infect et de mes actes mesquins. Je finis à chaque fois par les faire fuir, ils cèdent à l'exaspération, l'impatience ou...je les blesse. Comme Abe. Au final, mon masque n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps. J'ai essayé de demeurer dans les règles de bienséance mais la colère a été la plus forte. On n'échappe jamais à sa véritable nature, l'être humain n'est pas bien beau par définition.

Je l'ai toujours su, se taire est souvent préférable. Je l'ai toujours pensé et cette nouvelle démonstration ne peut que m'encourager à le croire. Après tout, les mots sont aussi faits pour tromper. Masquer la vérité permet au moins de ne blesser personne. Mentir évite les blessures inutiles. Je préfère ne pas savoir que trop savoir. La franchise n'est jamais récompensé que par les représailles.

Les choses se seraient-elles mieux passées si j'avais laissé éclater ma colère sur Abe directement sans déguiser mes mots ? Non. Je l'aurai blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter de telles blessures que par le mensonge. L'Homme pense trop vite, trop librement. Il aura beau être le plus gentil et patient de tous, il finira un moment ou un autre par chercher la souffrance auprès de ses proches par les mots et les actes. Il ne pourra s'en empêcher, c'est ainsi. Sous la colère, sous la douleur, il pensera durement, jugera partialement ; il ne pourra préserver l'autre qu'en taisant sa fureur et ses pensées assassines.

Juste cela lui permettra de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Parce que si nous souffrons, si nous en venons à de telles extrémités, c'est parce que nous aimons. Et c'est parce que nous aimons que nous mentons. Puisque ces pensées au fond de nous-même nous effraient, que nous souhaitons le meilleur pour ces personnes, que nous voulons demeurer "gentils" à leurs yeux...nous déguisons la vérité.

C'est parce que je tiens à Abe que j'ai menti.

C'est parce que je tiens à lui que je n'irai pas le chercher s'il ne veut pas me voir.

...

Je vais rentrer, souhaite-moi bon courage...

_** Ton solitaire serviteur.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je respecte mes délais en ce moment et j'en suis plutôt fière. Néanmoins j'ai quand même un mauvais doute à laisser planer pour la semaine prochaine quant au compte-rendu suivant qui viendra peut être Mardi 22 et non Mardi 15 (le jour du Poufsouffle est le mardi, vi, vi). Je suis dans mes interros et exams de fin d'année cette semaine. Histoire de finir en beauté, je tiens à me consacrer au maximum au côté scolaire et routier. Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance si je venais à ne pas avoir suffisamment le temps pour publier la semaine prochaine. Même si ce n'est pas sûr, je tenais à vous avertir. _

_Sinon... Hum... Un petit compte-rendu dont la progression volontaire est, je l'espère, visible. Pour le coup, il n'y a vraiment que Tobias qui est présent dans ce chapitre. C'est lui qui pense, lui qui écrit. Ce sont ses convictions, ses regrets... Le cheminement de ses pensées de Poudlard pour revenir finalement à ce qui le tourmente et attire réellement toute son attention. Du moins, j'ai essayé de rendre cela ainsi. Le fait qu'il soit aussi tête de mule, se persuadant de sa non-culpabilité (ou du moins pas complète) ne me surprend même pas de sa part. Dur de reconnaître ses erreurs, même les plus minimes. Même si sa réflexion sur le mensonge pourrait presque me convaincre...  
J'espère que vous l'aurez autant apprécié que moi. _

_Merci encore de votre soutient et de votre attention. Pour vos commentaires qui sont en ce moment mon carburant et m'évite la panne sèche. _

_Bonne(s) semaine(s) !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Imprégnez-vous des personnages. Tous n'ont pas la même façon de réfléchir, ressentir ni même de s'exprimer. Conférer plus de réalisme à un écrit, c'est l'ancrer plus fortement chez le lecteur.  
**


	15. Compte rendu XV : My childish pardon

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XV, 9 Novembre 1992,**

Es-tu en colère alors que tu lis cette ligne ? Sûrement. Tu es tellement attaché à ce carnet, Tobias. J'en étais souvent jaloux en début d'année, surtout lorsque je m'évertuais à te parler et que tu n'avais d'intérêt que pour ce journal, à en consteller tes joues d'encre. Mais tu as toujours été ainsi, je l'ai compris. Alors, même si tu ne lèves pas les yeux vers moi, même si tu me réponds parfois "oui" là où tu aurais dû dire "non", je sais que tu m'écoutes un peu. Sinon comment saurais-tu que je te pose une question ?

Je suppose que tu ne devais pas être très content ce matin d'ailleurs, lorsque tu n'es pas parvenu à m'être la main sur ton objet fétiche. Je dis cela, mais je n'étais pas présent quand tu t'es mis en tête de retourner jusqu'à ton matelas pour le retrouver. C'est juste Johan qui parle toujours trop. Moi, après t'avoir dérobé ton précieux carnet, profitant de ton sommeil, je me suis plutôt empressé de ne pas rester dans les parages et de trouver un endroit sûr. Réaction typiquement poufsoufflienne, tu dirais sûrement. Sûrement...

J'ai relu tes précédents compte-rendus, tu sais. Pour me souvenir un peu, combien j'adorais lire par-dessus ton épaule alors que tu entreprenais de descendre avec art et distinction Cédric. Par curiosité pour toutes ces pages que tu m'as dissimulé dernièrement et celles que je n'ai pu te voir rédiger que de loin, alors que tu déjeunais vaguement avec ce Smith. Tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort, non ? Tu prétendrais le contraire, mais je dois quand même te manquer un peu. Enfin je crois ? Ou du moins Evan, Maureen, Leonor, Peter et leur présence étouffante doivent te manquer. Peu importe la solitude Tobias, tu t'es trop habitué au bruit pour demeurer plus longtemps dans le silence.

On déjeunera ensembles demain matin ? Je ne t'en veux plus, alors ne boude pas pour le carnet. Moi j'ai envie de te parler, même si tu ne me réponds pas. J'ai envie de dormir aussi, alors je viendrais certainement au dortoir pour la nuit prochaine. Et les suivantes, bien entendu. Gwen a bien tenté de me lire quelque chose les précédents jours mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je m'en fiche que ça ne te plaise pas. Je m'empresserai même de te voler davantage la couverture et de te coller mes pieds froids en faisant semblant de dormir pour que tu n'ais pas la tentation de te venger. De toute façon tu ne marches qu'à cela, Tobias. A croire que tu n'aimes qu'être contredit et désobéi. Les gens qui plient devant toi te font pitié, tu n'as d'attention que pour ceux qui...t'emmerdent. Alors si tu ne peux faire autrement, je prendrai soin à t'ennuyer le plus possible. Voler ton carnet pour griffonner sur cette page est notamment une partie de ce nouveau plan. S'il ne te plaît pas, j'en suis content.

Mais tu viendras quand même petit-déjeuner avec moi, hein ? Je te garde une pomme verte en réserve, toute fraîche, elle passera très bien la nuit, promis. Je l'ai enveloppé dans un mouchoir propre pour la peine et je la surveille depuis...mon lit temporaire. Johan louche un peu dessus sans réelle menace. Alors tu viendras t'asseoir en face de moi demain matin ?

Enfin... Avant, il faudrait déjà que je te rende ce carnet. J'espère qu'Evan a le sommeil lourd, j'ai crains de le réveiller la dernière fois. Votre dortoir est toujours autant en bazar, dans ma manoeuvre j'ai shooté sa reproduction de Souafle qui est allée rouler quelque part sous les affaires de Peter. J'espère qu'il la retrouvée depuis. Sinon tu lui diras de ma part que je suis désolé mais qu'il devrait quand même songer à ranger un peu son sac. C'est un vrai dépotoir. Ma soeur en ferait une crise si elle voyait ça.

En parlant de ma soeur, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire pour les vacances d'été. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi pour deux mois passés avec eux. Un blaireau au nid famillial me semble une hérésie désormais. Je crois que j'aurai trop de honte pour oser me montrer sur le pas de porte, je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'attendront même pas à la gare. Je n'aurai personne à la descente, personne pour m'accueillir... Tu ne voudrais pas... Oh, excuse-moi. Je recommence. Tu espère sûrement être enfin tranquille et moi... Et puis tu n'as certainement pas de place pour moi et tes parents ne tiennent certainement pas à devoir nourrir une bouche de plus. Ce ne serait que m'imposer encore une fois, oublie.

...

Tu sais, tu n'as pas tort lorsque tu dis que je ne suis qu'un gamin gâté et égocentrique. Je le suis tellement que je voudrais te garder pour moi et moi seul. Ces vacances je veux les passer avec toi et te coller autant que possible, profiter que tu me le permettes encore. C'est tellement rare les gens aussi gentils que toi. Grogne, peu importe, je sais que tu l'es. Ce n'est pas simplement parce que n'importe qui m'aurait convenu alors que ma famille me laissait tomber, c'est juste que j'admire ce que tu es. Tu craches sur tout le monde mais il suffit de gratter la surface pour comprendre que tu tendrais la main à celui qui serait dans le besoin sans hésitation. Tu l'as fait pour moi alors que rien ne t'y obligeait, tu as supporté mes caprices et il faudrait que je te laisse tomber pour quelques paroles ?

Je suis tellement désolé. Par ma faute les autres ne te parlent plus, même Maureen d'habitude si compréhensive garde le silence. J'ai pas voulu ça. J'avais mal mais je te connais. Je sais que tu es ainsi, pas toujours très juste, pas toujours très prévenant mais constamment franc. Si tu as dis de telles choses c'est que j'avais dépassé tes limites. Pardon. Si je t'ai évité, si j'ai laissé les choses telles quelles, c'est que cela me faisait du bien de te voir seul, un peu mal. J'ai juste laissé la vengeance prendre le dessus sans rien faire pour l'arrêter. Mais je m'en veux tellement d'avoir réagi si puérilement. A quoi cette revanche a-t-elle servi ? Je ne me sens pas mieux. Je t'ennuie et tu me manques. J'ai perdu davantage sans rien gagner qu'un peu plus de regrets. Tu me pardonnes ?

Moi en tout cas, j'aimerai bien que tu le fasses. Même si tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dis à Evan, même si je ne t'apporte que des contraintes sans aucun intérêt, j'aimerai bien que tu me laisses revenir au dortoir. Je serai un peu plus silencieux si tu veux. Pas trop, il faut que je m'en tienne à ma parole de ne jamais t'accorder de repos. Mais je pourrai éviter de déranger pendant ton boulot du soir, te piquer ta brosse à dents quand je perds la mienne -_je sais, en plus ce n'est pas hygiénique_- ; je veux bien même te prêter mes romans pour les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? Bon, je sais, le registre ne te convient pas vraiment, mais ce sera toujours mieux que les discussions stupides que tu entretiens avec Evan à coups de boulettes de papier. Comment je sais ça ? Maureen a de bons yeux. Elle a récupéré quelques projectiles dans la poubelle et franchement, ce que tu peux écrire de...conneries quand même !

Allez, si tu m'accueilles je te rendrai même ton carnet en mains propres. Tu n'en serais pas soulagé ? Après tout, encore maintenant alors que je profite odieusement de ton journal, tu n'es pas vraiment tranquille, non ? La perte de tes mémoires ne doit pas alléger ta conscience, surtout en sachant que tu ne cesses d'y régler tes comptes. Certains seraient très heureux de pouvoir y mettre leur nez, je pense notamment à : Pinston, Davins, Trever, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Cédric, Evan, Leonor, Barbara, Peter, le Moine Gras, Helga, Dumbledore, les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et Gobe-Planche, Smith...et je continue ou je m'arrête là ?  
Je vais me contenter de ces quelques noms. Et puis tu sais bien mieux que moi les risques que tu encourres à laisser ce carnet aux mains de n'importe qui. Mais sois tranquille, après tout ce journal n'a jamais concerné que nous deux. Je garderai le silence encore, je ne m'amuserai pas à l'abandonner au hasard. De toute manière, je serai incapable de tirer un quelconque plaisir de te voir en une telle situation. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal. Tous, je ne souhaite que le bonheur à chacun et s'y je peux être d'une quelconque aide alors je saurai donner de ma personne. Tu le sais pourtant, non ? Je ne peux pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Je ne sais que pardonner. Alors si je te manque, pourquoi ne te déciderais-tu pas à le reconnaître et à venir me chercher ? Je ne me ferai pas d'idées, je le sais bien que tu es libre et que si tu t'attaches à moi ce ne sera jamais de la manière dont je le désire. Mais, pourquoi faut-il que tout sentiment te paraisse être une faiblesse ? Est-il si mal à tes yeux d'être humain ? Moi, je sais que tu es gentil, parce que je te connais. Mais les autres ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils comprennent que tu n'es pas qu'un solitaire endurci empli d'amertume et de fiel ? Abandonner ce rôle de temps à autres et sourire à Evan, Maureen et Leonor, Peter, comme tu en as réellement envie de le faire, est-ce si dangereux ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui te semble si menaçant. J'ai beau creuser encore et encore, il faut toujours que tu te planques en profondeur sans me laisser approcher un tant soit peu. Même si je n'abandonne pas, c'est un peu décourageant. T'es-tu senti si mal quand tu t'es occupé de moi pour...la drogue ? Moi ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir que malgré ta colère, tu étais là. Et même si tu as fui à nouveau ces derniers jours, je suis content d'avoir pu lire ce journal et apprendre que tu m'avais un peu cherché sans y parvenir.  
Mais toi, en as-tu honte pour n'en parler que dans ce carnet et le dissimuler si habilement aux autres ? Tu as été pourtant si courageux. Tu devrais être fier, non ? Claquer un peu le museau d'Evan qui ne cesse de remettre en cause ta lâcheté, cela ne te tente pas ? Qui a-t-il de si intéressant à jouer le type renfermé et méprisant ? Bon certes, cela a un peu de son charme. Mais ne fatigues-tu pas de temps à autres de devoir être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas réellement ?

Je t'entends déjà soupirer. Je suis tellement niais et puéril, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis ainsi. Tant pis si je dois me laisser manipuler, tant pis si je pardonne aux gens qui ne le méritent pas, tant pis si je souris pour n'importe quoi, tant pis si je suis si démuni face aux autres. Telle est ma vision des choses et elle me plaît. Je peux souffrir, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Tant que je suis appuyé par des amis, alors ils pourront bien combler mes faiblesses et tirer parti de mes propres forces. Ensembles, nous y parviendrons quand même.

Et ce "ensembles", il te comprend aussi Tobias. Que tu continues à te protéger derrière ta muraille ou que tu oses en sortir un peu, il y a de la place pour toi dans mon coeur. Alors, suis juste la route qui te plaît. Certes, je voudrais te voir plus souvent franc, plus souvent doux, mais si tu te sens si mal ainsi, à quoi bon ? Peut être trouves-tu ton bonheur dans tes mots aussi cruels peuvent-ils être. Moi ça me va si tu es bien. Et même si pour cela il te faut continuer à dissimuler ce que je trouve de plus généreux en toi, alors fais-le. Mais je saurai pour tous les autres que le Poufsouffle véritable existe en toi.

...

As-tu pitié de moi ? Me méprises-tu ? Je ne crois pas. Certainement es-tu désespéré pour moi, certainement te demandes-tu comment une personne aussi niaise que moi peux s'en tirer dans la vie. Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant. Reste juste encore un peu, et tout m'ira. Souris, traite-moi de fillette, repousse-moi, appelle-moi, ris, injurie-moi... Je ne te fuirai plus. Et cela est ma promesse. Peu m'importe si tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu peux même déchirer cette page, je m'en fiche. Il est trop tard. Je sais déjà qui tu es.

Et j'aime cette personne.

_**Un Poufsouffle niais et fier de l'être.**_

_Ps : J'y pense -et cesse donc de grogner contre moi pour avoir souillé deux pages de mes propos dégoulinants-, au moment où tu liras ça, le problème avec les autres élèves sera réglé. Je vais demander à Cédric de faire cesser cette mascarade ridicule et défendre ta cause auprès de Maureen. Alors ne sois pas rancunier. _

_

* * *

_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Mes excuses encore pour le mardi précédent où je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poster un compte-rendu à moitié esquissé. Même si j'avais prévenu le risque, je n'aime pas vraiment déroger à mes propres règles. A l'avenir, j'essayerai de ne plus devoir faire une telle chose malgré les vacances et certains départs. Désolé._

_Mais bon, pour la peine je vous laisse un compte-rendu plutôt surprenant, non ? J'ai hésité longuement puis finalement, au diable les doutes, je me suis jetée à l'eau. Je dois avouer qu'il s'agit sûrement du chapitre le plus difficile à écrire. Non pas pour son sujet mais pour le personnage d'Abe qui ne m'est pas familier sous ce point de vue là. J'ai mis un petit moment avant de me sentir dans la peau d'un jeune gosse Poufsouffle niais à souhait et à la fois, je l'espère, touchant. (Syndrome d'œdipe aigu ^^)  
Quant à la suite... Hem, aucune idée ? Je crois que Tobias va ignorer tout simplement cette page. Quant à la jeter, je ne suis pas si certaine qu'il le fera vraiment. Mais enfin, c'est Tobias, non ?_

_Merci encore à tous, fidèles lecteurs (j'adore ces deux mots), nouveaux venus (ceux-ci aussi). Je suis parfois un peu trop bavarde dans mes réponses pour vos commentaires, mais c'est parce que je les apprécie vraiment. ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine ! (Sauf si des indépendantistes de Papouasie m'enlèvent.)  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Pour une pointe de dynamisme dans un récit au passé, n'hésitez pas à tenter le présent de l'indicatif. Avec un bon dosage cependant !**


	16. Compte rendu XVI : Question d'instinct ?

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XVI, 12 Novembre 1992, **

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà connu week-end plus chaotique que celui des jours derniers. Il faut dire qu'on a difficilement fait mieux auparavant que ce concentré d'humour mesquin et de menace pesante. C'est bien simple, depuis que Potter a commencé sa scolarité entre les murs de Poudlard, rien ne va plus. Sans cesse des événements inattendus, des situations incongrues, des dangers qui s'éveillent dans l'ombre... Ce mec est un aimant à problèmes. Peu importe fut paisible le lieu où il se rend, quand il arrive sur place, c'est déjà le début des emmerdes.

Déjà, pour le match Griffondor contre Serpentard du samedi. Le Quidditch dans notre collège a toujours eu une importance prédominante sur le reste -_à la grande contrariété de certains professeurs_. Alors une rencontre entre deux Maisons si foncièrement opposées et qui ne cessent de se tirer dans les pattes toute l'année, cela vaut bien un concert des Bizarr' Sisters pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Bien entendu, comme à l'accoutumée, ce "beaucoup" ne m'inclut pas. Je ne trouve pas de réel attrait au Quidditch que celui d'alléger nos devoirs du week-end. Pour le reste, n'étant pas un amateur de foule, je fuis plutôt le stade les jours de match pour pouvoir profiter du château vide de tout mon soûl...sauf lorsqu'Evan me met le grappin dessus avant que je n'ai pu m'enfuir. Autant lors des matchs concernant Poufsouffle, il est bien trop occupé avec sa fonction de batteur pour penser à venir me chercher, autant il a trouvé du temps à m'accorder samedi dernier pour me traîner jusque dans les gradins de Griffondor. -_Une autre chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi doit-on supporter ces benêts ? Ah, parce que les Serpentards sont ceux qui nous frappent le plus fort. D'accord._-

Enfin, oublions mon intérêt plus que limité pour le Quidditch et le vol en balai plus généralement pour revenir à notre Sauveur de l'Humanité -_sans oublier les majuscules of course_. Le fait est que Potter a encore trouvé le moyen de se rendre intéressant et de coller, accessoirement, des boutons de plus au petit visage de fouine de ce cher Malefoy. La célébrité a ses avantages comme ses inconvénients, tu sais carnet. Alors quand on déclenche des mouvements de foule grâce à une cicatrice ou une mauvaise réputation de futur mage noir, faut-il vraiment s'étonner de se faire poursuivre tout au long d'un match par un Cognard fanatique ? C'est ce qui est arrivé à Potter. Sauf qu'il n'existe pas d'alternative "me planquer dans la première salle vide" sur un terrain de Quidditch. Alors, finalement, c'est le Cognard qui a eu raison de Potter.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il devait exister quelqu'un là-haut, dans le ciel. Pas pour nous protéger, oh non. Mais pour pourrir nos journées et se distraire un peu. Vous savez, cette personne contre laquelle on jure lorsque par-mégarde, on se prend les pieds dans le slip sale d'un copain au levé ou bien encore, quand on se trompe involontairement de page dans son agenda le soir... Bref, le petit vieux encore plus mesquin que moi qui échange les paires de chaussettes la nuit pour que le lendemain on se rende avec une verte électrique et une rose fushia au cours de Rogue. Celui-là même.

Tout ça pour dire que cette...carcasse, cette antiquité céleste, doit avoir une dent contre Potter. Okay, ce type fait pitié, il n'a aucun style, aucun caractère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le rabaisser davantage...si ? Parce que non seulement c'est le Cognard qui a foutu à terre notre Sauveur comme une poupée de chiffons, mais il a fallu que, par un hasard trop vicieux pour être involontaire, Lockart s'autoproclame en tant qu'infirmière personnelle de Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Et ça, c'est vraiment trop dégueulasse. Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état d'esprit devait se trouver Potter lorsqu'il a compris qu'il était devenu le nouveau jouet de ce fou furieux de sorcier raté et ses fanfreluches vertes. -_A sa place, peu importe l'honneur et le bras en moins, j'aurai rampé loin, très loin de ce siphonné._-

Le fait est que le match s'est clôturé sur une nouvelle défaite de Serpentard dont la mauvaise humeur s'est allégée à l'annonce du séjour de Potter à l'infirmerie pour disparition inexpliquée des trente-trois os du bras droit. Du coup ils en ont oublié la fuite de Malefoy si ridicule mais tellement représentative des valeurs de leur Maison, responsable même de leur débâcle. Comme quoi, le malheur des uns fait bien le bonheur des autres. Papa Malefoy peut se rendormir dans son fauteuil du Ministère, son honneur est toujours sauf.

Je dois dire que j'ai d'ailleurs été plutôt admiratif face à la ténacité de Potter. Certes, comme dis plus haut : pas de classe, pas de caractère, pas de particularité, mais foncer ainsi sur son adversaire avec un bras cassé et s'emparer du vif d'or... Merde, c'était quand même très courageux -_et très stupide accessoirement_. Evan ne serait certainement pas d'accord avec moi, il faut dire qu'à part sa propre équipe, seules "les Bourdons du Kansas" et "les Soutanes du Vatican" attirent son respect et son admiration. Le reste n'est que du menu fretin, et ce même si le menu fretin en question se trouve être Champion du Monde. Moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis si peu doué sur un balai que malgré le peu d'intérêts que le Quidditch a à mes yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionné par certaines figures ou actions.

C'est bien simple, Madame Bibine elle-même doit se souvenir encore de ma prestation singulière en première année. A part Maureen qui s'est contentée de s'asseoir par terre à côté de son balai -_et j'aurai dû faire comme elle_-, personne de tous les élèves ayant étudiés à Poudlard n'a pu être plus désespérant que moi. Je m'en souviens encore, accroché au manche comme un chat particulièrement réticent à prendre son bain -_Donner des bains à un chat, quelle connerie ! Bah donner des cours de vol c'est pareil !_- et mon balai qui s'élevait si peu que mes deux pieds demeuraient ancrés au sol... Ah, ils ont bien ri les Serdaigles ce jour-là. Davantage encore quand l'instrument de mort s'est penché jusqu'à me faire glisser en avant et que je me suis écrasé...vingt-centimètres plus bas.

Quelle honte carnet, quelle honte ! Depuis je n'ai pas pu en retoucher un seul. Même lorsqu'Evan a tenté de m'apprivoiser à la chose en me proposant un vol à deux. Je me suis tellement débattu que j'ai fini par lui casser le nez d'un coup de coude. Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné et n'a plus rien retenté par la suite. Du coup, si Potter devient véritablement un mage noir en puissance, qu'il décide d'attaquer Poudlard et que le seul moyen de lui échapper est de voler...à moins de réussir par miracle à me transformer en chauve-souris grâce à des cours personnels de la part de Rogue, il y a peu d'espoir quant à ma survie. Je préfère crever que de reposer mon royal séant sur cet instrument de la propreté. C'est dit ! Je serai toujours moins ridicule à agoniser au sol qu'à tenter de décoller, peu importe ce que peu bien me dire Leonor sur le sujet -_je n'ai pas de commentaire à recevoir d'une Précieuse qui monte en amazone_.

Mais revenons-en à Potter et son don pour attirer les pires problèmes et menaces sur les lieux où il se rend. Hormis le spectacle affligeant d'un Cognard aussi fanatique du Sauveur qu'une jeune fille en chaleurs, il y a eu bien plus inquiétant : Crivett s'est fait attaqué dans la nuit du samedi. Dit ainsi, cela ne semble pas si grave. Au pire l'on peut espérer un bon rétablissement, au mieux l'on croise les doigts pour qu'il ne sorte jamais de l'infirmerie...et c'est bien ce dernier point qui s'est réalisé. Depuis Halloween, la menace de la charmante créature en libre service dans nos couloirs n'avait eu de cesse de s'appesantir. Face au silence de Dumbledore et à la crainte de la plupart des élèves, la suspicion avait mené Potter au stade de FPSMNOEJC* (_*se rapporter au compte-renduXIV_) mais au final, aucune autre victime n'avait eu à être déplorée. Cette vérité n'en est plus une. Tout comme Miss Teigne, Crivett a été retrouvé pétrifié dans l'escalier par MCGonagall. Des rumeurs courent quant au fait qu'il aurait tenté de prendre une photo du monstre, sans autre résultat que celui d'une pellicule fondue.

Nous avons appris la nouvelle officiellement lundi matin, en tant qu'amuse-gueule du petit-déjeuner. Autant dire que la panique a submergé les plus jeunes. Les premières années appliquent la loi du nombre et ne se déplacent plus qu'en groupe de quelques personnes. D'autres jouent leurs caïds et attrapent furtivement au passage une connaissance pour quelques prétextes vaseux. De notre côté, il n'est pas question de jouer la comédie. Je ne suis pas tranquille et les autres ne se portent pas mieux que moi. Alors même si cela n'arrange personne d'entre nous, nous prenons garde à ne jamais rester seul dans les couloirs. Faut-il aller jusqu'à endurer les trois cent quarante-six bises journalières que Leonor se sent obligée de distribuer à ses connaissances, nous nous accompagnons mutuellement dans chacun de nos déplacements. Personne ne tient à terminer ses jours en tant que sculpture bonne pour le parc du collège. Surtout qu'il ne semble exister aucune solution contre la pétrification... Nombreux sont ceux qui croient en Dumbledore et sa puissance magique, le fait est que le vieux n'a rien trouvé encore. Alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : je préfère endurer inutilement les balades de Peter que de ne plus pouvoir apprécier une seule sucette -_et puis avec Peter, sa voix nasillarde et ses accords vaseux, je me sens étrangement rassuré à propos du monstre, je ne crois pas que la country soit son style préféré_.

D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt fier pour une fois d'être un Poufsouffle. A l'heure de telles menaces, les autres élèves semblent soudainement incapables de faire preuve de "camaraderie". Mis à part les Serpentards qui ne craignent pas grand chose hormis en cas de comportement méprisant envers leur fondateur, nous sommes tous de potentielles victimes. Mais si notre Maison soudée agit d'un même ensemble uni, les Griffondors et les Serdaigles agissent de manière éparpillée et totalement illogique.

Ah quelle est belle l'amitié griffondore ! Mais elle est aussi exclusive. On s'accompagne entre amis et on laisse les autres se démerder de leur côté. Ce n'est certainement pas Potter qui va faire des heures supplémentaires de nounou auprès d'élèves qu'il ne connait pas. Ce n'est certainement pas Potter qui profite d'une heure de libre pour surveiller un duo de cinquième année à la bibliothèque. Non, ce n'est certainement pas lui ni un autre Griffondor qui fera cela. Ni un Serdaigle. Ah, Serdaigle, quel esprit ! Mais quel égoïsme dans les mesures entreprises ! Ce n'est pas l'esprit de compétition intellectuel qui va d'ailleurs arranger les choses. C'est à celui qui saura le mieux se défendre de triompher, le reste... Restera le reste ?

Oui, je suis un Poufsouffle. Moi. Et je grogne à peine quand je suis de garde du soir dans les cuisines, à surveiller le passage pour permettre aux plus gourmands et aux nécessiteux de refaire les niveaux. Même si j'ai un devoir de quarante centimètre virgule trois à faire pour Flitwick sur les sortilèges d'attraction, leur utilité, leurs avantages et contraintes. J'accompagne pas mal les premières années dans leur déplacement aussi. Ca me fait connaître d'autres têtes. Pas quelles soient toutes exceptionnelles ! Mais ce sont des personnes qui rentrent à la salle commune après les cours et dont je connais le nom maintenant. Toujours de nouvelles possibilités de me procurer telle ou telle chose... Et puis, Abe me refile à chaque fois quelques trucs sympas. Je vais pas me priver de sucreries rares gratuites, d'éditions limitées de journal, de trouvailles de Zonko et de quelques potins de plus. Je considère même cela comme un paiement et je joue le garde du corps avec plus d'application, du coup. Toujours agiter la carotte sous le nez de l'âne si on veut plus de coopération de sa part ! Et bien moi c'est quelque chose de bon à manger ou à lire. Sauf circonstances spéciales, ça marche à tout les coups.

...

Le fait est que, mesure spéciale oblige, je suis accompagné continuellement de quelques Poufsouffles braillards aux comportements honteux. Je ne peux plus faire un pas en solitaire sans qu'on ne me saute dessus et me sermonne sauvagement. Même pour aller pisser, carnet ! Même dans ces moments-là de profonde intimité avec soi-même, il faut qu'Evan m'accompagne, avec ses blagues foireuses. Et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est Peter qui pousse la chansonnette devant la porte ou Abe qui joue avec sa baguette et finit par me faire exploser une cuvette. Je suis maudit... D'ici à ce que Maureen s'invite dans notre salle de bain par prétexte de me protéger et qu'elle vérifie mon brossage de dents... Il n'y a qu'un pas ! Et il est si minuscule que cela m'inquiète... M'inquiète vraiment...

Si ça se trouve, bientôt je ne pourrai même plus écrire en paix ! Encore, je m'en sors pour l'instant grâce à Abe, mais si cet abruti de Cédric finit par décider que la protection d'une seule personne ne suffit pas pour écrire tranquille à une table de la salle commune...  
Dois-je vraiment craindre la créature en fin de compte ou ce qu'elle entraîne ? Je finis vraiment par me poser la question.

...

Dumby, au secours !

_**Ton serviteur accompagné.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir le finir celui-là. Pour causes d'intempéries, je suis restée deux heures privée de toute possibilité d'allumer mon cher Barnabé (ici, l'ordinateur) et de terminer ce compte-rendu en bonne et due forme. Heureusement, le stylo et le papier, y'a que ça de vrai et une accalmie a fait sa joyeuse apparition. Merci à toi. ^^_

_Bref, on retrouve Tobias cette fois-ci après un week-end plutôt haut en couleurs avec le retour de quelques personnages originaux dans l'arène pour le coup. J'espère que j'aurai su reprendre correctement les événements du livre à la méthode Tob'. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter toute incohérence mais il se peut que je fasse des oublis involontaires (je suis en train de repotasser le tome 2 de Hp, nu curt ed ouf ! _  
_Hem. Je terminerai sur ces mots : Poufsouffle - Solidarité, Générosité, Bonté, Maternité ! _

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Lire est bon pour la santé de votre français. Alors chanceux, profitez des vacances pour lire...le Bescherelle !  
**


	17. Compte rendu XVII : Du détourné

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XVII, 18 Novembre 1992, **

Je n'ai pas de chouette. Quand j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents, j'utilise Rufus Teodores Tarthurius (RTT), le hibou d'Evan, un animal tout en force et en brutalité -_un peu comme son maître quoi_. J'avoue que ce n'est pas un système réellement pratique, mais je n'ai pas voulu de tel animal pour m'accompagner avec moi à Poudlard. Pas que mes parents soient contre, même si mon père n'était pas réellement partant ma mère aurait pu facilement le faire fléchir, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste moi qui me suis empressé de quitter la boutique du Chemin de Traverse sans demander mon reste. Une sorte de sixième sens féminin, l'instinct de survie qui s'éveille doucement sous les regards acérés des oiseaux de proie et te pousse à faire demi-tour prestement...

Tu n'as certainement jamais connu cela, carnet, mais quand cela arrive surtout il faut faire confiance et se laisser porter. Même si je n'ai pas compris ma répugnance pour ces animaux sur le coup, je n'ai pas cherché à creuser plus loin. Et finalement j'ai eu raison : je hais les chouettes. Mais plus encore je hais Trelawney. Et quand je la vois déblatérer ses immondices en agitant nerveusement ses bras dans un tintement de bijoux de basse qualité, je ne peux que me féliciter de ne pas avoir céder aux yeux larmoyants de ma mère, ravie d'accueillir à la maison un animal détonnant. Connaître cette fem...chose c'est ne plus jamais regarder votre chouette comme avant et finir par vous acharner sur une pauvre créature qui n'a rien demandé et qui subit votre frustration et vos élans de colère détournés. Moi j'dis, autant s'en passer dans ces cas-là et laisser le plaisir à d'autres d'avoir l'impression de retrouver leur charmante professeur en privé à chaque fois qu'ils veulent envoyer du courrier. Cela épargne des frayeurs inutiles et des cauchemars tordus.

Enfin... Le seul problème est qu'il est impossible de se passer des cours de divination : des heures perdues à suffoquer dans la petite pièce étouffante que je passe les mains planquées sous la table et toi sur mes genoux à supporter un Evan de mauvaise humeur et un Peter à moitié drogué par les puissantes effluves de xérès. Rien de plus insupportable que cela, si ce n'est les tentatives catastrophiques de Lockart, peut être. J'en viens à envier Abe qui, étant dans sa première année, dispose encore d'une longue année et demie de paix devant lui. Je connais son emploi du temps, à cette heure-là il doit être en train de roupiller tranquillement dans notre salle commune...et moi de suer sur mon tarot tandis que Peter et Evan se font une bataille en douce avec les cartes restantes _-si, si, une bataille avec des cartes divinatoires composées d'arcanes majeures représentant des allégories et d'arcanes mineures s'approchant un peu plus d'un jeu basique. _

La vie est une chienne.

...

_"Ressentez les ondes s'échappant de vos cartes, mes chéris. Laissez-vous guider par elles et ne cessez jamais de penser à votre question. Les cartes se révèlent à ceux qui savent les lire... Si vous parvenez à les manipuler correctement, elles seront toujours capables de répondre à votre interrogation. _

__J'ai gagné cet échange Peter... _

__Ah non. Tu as beau avoir un As, c'est une arcane mineure. Mon Empereur gagne, Evan._

__N'échangez jamais vos jeux. Si je vous demande d'inscrire votre nom dessus, cela n'est pas pour rien. Un jeu ne se donne jamais qu'à celui qui le manie. Il ne doit pas entrer en contact avec une personne extérieure, cela le fausserait. _

__Alors, pourquoi travaillons-nous en équipe de trois dessus, Madame ? _

__Heu, et bien ma chérie... La purification voyez-vous..._

__Cette fois, c'est moi qui remporte la manche. _

__T'es sûr ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ta Justice serait plus forte que ma Tour, Evan. _

__Tais-toi, je m'y connais mieux que toi. _

__S'tu l'dis... Ça avance Tobias ?_

__Je vous emmerde bande de lâcheurs._

__Ma pauvre chérie, le Jugement vous représente. Vous êtes plongés dans la mélancolie et la froideur. Et... Oooh ! L'Ermite est le visage de la relation que vous entretenez avec la personne de votre attention, l'indifférence incarnée ! Oh, que faire, que faire ? Peut être que si... Non ! Non ! Pas le Fou ! Ce sont la folie et les dangers qui vous menacent ma pauvre chérie !_

__Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle s'intéresse exclusivement au côté négatif de chaque carte ? _

__Ah ça Peter... Tiens ? Nous avons deux rois. Tu es prêt ? Un..._

__Deux..._

__Trois !_

__Madame ! Je ne parviens pas à faire mon interprétation ! Les indications de chaque carte se contrent._

__J'ai gagné !_

__Encore ! Tobias, fais quelque chose, il est trop fort !_

__Démerde-toi Peter._

__Vous vous êtes trompée ici ma chérie."_

...

Maureen me lance un regard curieux. Ça devient chaud. Si elle s'aperçoit que je griffonne jusque dans ses cours adorés de divination, elle ne va jamais me le pardonner. Tss ! Ces filles et leurs passions... Comme si, parce qu'elle aime la divination et qu'elle est douée pour cela, alors c'est le cas pour moi aussi. Je n'en ai rien à faire du Tarot de Marseille et de son interprétation qui répond à n'importe quelle question. Si je lui demande le menu de ce soir, va-t-il me répondre ? Non ! Donc aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

Merde... Trelawney droit devant !

...

_"Hey, les gars..._

__Puisque je te dis que le Pape... Quoi Tob' ?_

__Appelle-moi ainsi encore une fois et je te promets que les coups de Pinston te paraîtront bien doux comparés à ceux que je vais te foutre dans la tronche, Evan._

__Ouais, Tob'. Et sinon ? _

__Sinon la chouette s'avance vers notre table alors je vous conseille de mettre votre bataille en veille..._

__Ah non Tobias ! Je commençais tout juste à récupérer notre écart...!_

__Ta gueule Peter. Range-ça et fais semblant de chercher."_

Patiente deux secondes carnet, le temps que...

...

_"Votre interprétation laisse à douter, Mr Juws."_ qu'elle a dit cette pauvre folle. _"Je sais que vous êtes un élève appliqué, mon chéri. Vous ne vous offrez pas suffisamment à vos cartes cependant. N'ayez pas peur d'ouvrir votre cœur et votre esprit à leur toucher. Donnez-vous et elles prendront tout leur sens. Vous êtes trop frigide mon chéri. Concentrez-vous."_

Frigide.

Elle a osé dire que j'étais frigide ! Moi, Tobias Juws ! Je suis...frigide ?

Ah, ils ont bien ri ces enfoirés qui me servent d'amis ! Peter a perdu l'équilibre dans son fou rire, allant même jusqu'à rouler sous la table. Quant à Evan... Je suis certain qu'il va s'empresser de revendre l'information à Leonor si elle ne l'a pas déjà entendue et que cela va encore me retomber dessus par le biais de Pinston et Davins. Je les hais. Je hais la divination. Je hais les chouettes et Trelawney avec. Je veux rentrer ! Quitter ce cours merdique et retrouver le calme, mon Abe qui me remonterait le moral avec des sucettes ou du chocolat... Enfin quelqu'un qui comprendrait ma consternation et ne s'en moquerait pas. Un vrai Poufsouffle et pas une pâle imitation quoi.

Pff... Et voilà Maureen qui se glisse à notre hauteur.

_"Vous y arrivez ?"_

Ben non, justement ! Qui peut arriver à quoi que ce soit de réellement utile avec des rectangles en carton colorés si ce n'est faire des châteaux avec ?

_"Oh. Qui est-ce qui a tiré ces cartes ? _

__Le frigide. _

__Avec toute mon affection...va crever Evan._

__Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle question tu as posée pour que la carte qui te représente soit celle de l'Amoureux. _

__Hé ? _

__Si vous ne jouez pas comme des enfants de bas âge, tu l'aurais déjà remarqué Evan. Hum... Le Monde ? Mais pour la satisfaction ou le trouble ? Je pencherais plutôt pour ce dernier si tu es l'Amoureux. Et...le Fou ? Pourquoi celle-ci ? Ah ! Mais bien sûr, la protection de l'illusion ! Et la Roue représente l'envie associée à l'affection de la Lune. Quant à cette arcane mineure, ce sont les complications sentimentales évidemment ! Tout est clair !_

__De quoi ? Tob' a envie d'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes ? _

__Non, il est intrigué par quelqu'un. _

__Mais je ne suis pas...!_

__Hé ? Tout ce remue-ménage pour une telle conclusion ? Et que veux-tu dire par "intrigué" ? _

__Élémentaire Peter, notre Tob' est amoureux !_

__Ah non, j'ai dis que...!_

__Pas du tout Evan. Ce n'est pas parce que la carte de l'Amoureux a été tirée qu'elle doit être prise au pied de la lettre. Tobias est juste troublé par quelqu'un de son entourage._

__Ouais, il est amoureux quoi !_

__Mais...!_

__Je ne crois pas. Le message n'est pas suffisamment fort. Je penche plutôt pour un doute. Tobias ne sait plus comment considérer la personne de son attention. Les sentiments qu'il a pour elle se modifient un peu et il ne sait pas comment agir en conséquence. Ni comment il doit la voir désormais. Tu t'es senti différemment en sa présence et tu t'es décidé à demander aux cartes pourquoi tu ne parvenais plus à agir comme avant avec elle, je me trompe Tobias ? _

__Complètement, oui.  
_

__Hé ? Pourtant... Alors cela doit être approchant..._

__Pas du tout. Je me suis surtout demandé ce que nous mangerions ce soir."_

Allez toc ! Prenez-vous tous ça dans les dents avec vos interprétation à la con et votre Amoureux eunuque !

_"Et bien, à ce moment-là... Du bœuf aux échalotes avec des pommes de terre sautées, du saumon au vin accompagné de..._

__Maureen ? _

__...pois ou du céleri, les cartes sont inconstantes là-dessus et..._

__Maureen ! Je blaguais._

__Ah. _

__Je ne pensais à rien en particulier, j'étais surtout énervé que ces deux-là jouent pendant que je cherchais une possible signification._

__Tu étais énervé ? _

__Oui._

__Oh, et bien si c'est vraiment le cas, l'Amoureux signifie..._

__Maureen !"_

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment quelqu'un peut être aussi passionné par la divination. D'ici à ce que le menu de ce soir soit vraiment celui qu'elle vient d'annoncer... Heurk, je n'aime pas les échalotes ni le saumon. Pourquoi les elfes ne veulent-ils pas faire une bonne fondue au chocolat blanc ? Je me souviens encore de celle de l'année dernière... Ah, Helga ! Tu as vraiment raté quelque chose perchée sur ton petit nuage rose !

_"Dites, tous..._

__Quoi seul ? _

__Evan..._

__Pardon, pardon... Tu disais Peter ? _

__Vous ne trouvez pas que certaines cartes d'arcane majeure nous ressemblent ?_

__Que veux-tu dire par là musicien raté ? _

__Et bien, par exemple... Je vois les Étoiles pour Maureen. Espoir, innocence, paix confrontés à la solitude et la double vie... C'est exactement toi. Tu ne crois pas ? _

__Heu... Je n'y ai jamais songé..._

__Pas mal, pas mal Peter. Le Sorcier représente aussi très bien Evan : intelligence, nouveauté, trompeur, dangereux en amour... _

__Alors tu me considères comme un intelligent dangereux en amour, Tob' ?_

__Tout le monde sait que toutes les filles que tu as connues ne veulent plus t'approcher. _

__Tss...!_

__L'amour sans retour, l'anxiété, le changement... _

__Que dis-tu Peter ? _

__J'attribuerai bien le Pendu à Leonor._

__Je lui vois plutôt la Roue. L'instabilité et l'envie sont des caractéristiques qui la définissent bien. _

__Evan n'a pas tort. D'ailleurs pour toi, Peter..._

__Le Pape ! _

__Tobias, ne te restreint pas au simple nom des cartes. _

__Dis comme ça tu me rappelles Trelawney, Maureen._

__Pour Pete je vois bien le Soleil ou la Tempérance. _

__Impossible Ev', la force créatrice du Soleil ne va pas avec son talent pour les chansons niaises..._

__Merci Tobias._

__Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

__Alors, on attribue définitivement la Tempérance à Peter ? _

__Les progrès ? Ils en a besoin, oui. _

__Tobias ! _

__Mais j'ai dis oui, Maureen._

__Tiens d'ailleurs ! Pour notre Tob' adoré..._

__Le Diable ! (Peter)_

__L'Ermite ! (Maureen)_

__Le Fou ! (Evan)_

__L'Empereur ! (Tobias)_

__Non, ton respect des règles est trop à revoir pour que tu sois l'Empereur, Tob'. Même si l'observation te va bien._

__Le Diable, ça lui convient parfaitement non ? _

__Quand bien même l'instinct et la témérité lui conviendraient, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti une quelconque énergie négative émanant de Tobias, même en colère. De même pour l'autodestruction. Cette carte ne va pas. Je reste sur l'Ermite. _

__Et que penses-tu du Fou, Maureen ?_

__La Protection de l'illusion est pas mal mais les dangers et la folie sont excessifs. Non, avec la sagesse, la réflexion contre la solitude et l'indifférence, je trouve l'Ermite plus adapté. _

__Et pourquoi pas la Lune ? _

__J'espère que tu rigoles, Pete. _

__Mais non voyons, les rêves, l'affection, la mémoire, le mensonge et la fragilité conviennent si bien à notre doux et tendre Tobias... _

__Je vous emmerde tous._

__Tiens, tu vois !_

__Du coup on reste sur l'Ermite ? _

__Ouais._

__Un problème mes chéris ? Mais que faites-vous à cette table Mrs Dowell ? _

__Ah ! Mes excuses."_

_ ..._

Du coup Maureen est retournée à sa table accompagnée de la chouette. Ça m'arrange, je peux m'occuper de toi avec plus d'application, j'ai écris comme un cochon jusqu'ici. _-Heureusement que tu ne peux pas le voir, tu m'en voudrais.- _Peter et Evan, de leur côté, ont décidé d'utiliser les cartes de manière plus distrayante à nouveau, me laissant en tête à tête avec celles restantes, éparpillées sur la table par notre précédente activité.

Peux-t-on réellement s'y fier ? Je ne crois pas. Toutes sont si abstraites dans leurs indications positives et négatives. Pourquoi la Tour représenterait-elle le bon sens, la simplicité confrontés à l'avidité et la ruine ? Le Triomphe : la loyauté, la santé contre les ennemis et l'impuissance ? Je ne vois pas de réel lien logique entre toutes ces caractéristiques. A vrai dire, je m'interroge maintenant beaucoup quant à celui qui a eu un jour l'idée de créer une telle chose que le Tarot de Marseille. Les cartes sont plutôt jolies oui. Mais mis à part ce fait décoratif, je ne vois pas d'autres attraits particuliers.

Au moins, c'est déjà mieux que la boule de cristal ou la tasse de thé. Je me souviens encore de l'année dernière et de mes allers-retours entre la tour de divination et l'infirmerie. Mon pauvre estomac qui au final ne supportait plus l'eau chaude et les plantes baignant dedans... Mais je vais t'épargner certains détails, d'accord ? Je passerai sur la pénurie de papier toilette qui avait touché notre dortoir à l'époque. Ce ne serait pas très élégant.

...

Tiens, je vois bien l'Impératrice pour Abe. Autorité ? Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il s'impose dans notre dortoir et nos discussions sans que personne ne proteste. Instabilité ? Entre ses sourires niais qu'il arbore constamment et les colères qu'il ait capable de piquer brutalement...je dis oui. Possessivité ? J'ai encore la marque rouge d'une main agrippée à mon bras comme preuve. Quel gosse.

...

Et définitivement, la Papesse convient très bien à Pinston.

_**Ton studieux serviteur.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Pour le coup, je me suis réellement inspirée de mon propre tarot pour la signification de chacune des cartes. Peut-être y a-t-il d'autres pratiquants (amateurs ou non) qui ne seront pas d'accord avec le sens que j'ai donné pour chaque figure. Cela est possible, il existe tant de jeux différents que de l'un à l'autre, les significations varient. Pour le coup, comme la fin du monde n'en dépend pas, on va partir du principe que ces significations sont correctes. ^^_

_Sinon, étrange compte-rendu sur la conclusion. On se retrouve finalement avec une équipe de Poufsouffle transformé en tarot. Pourtant, je trouve ce passage très parlant quant à ce que chacun des personnages pensent les uns des autres (et notamment de Tobias lorsqu'ils cherchent la carte adéquate pour lui). D'ailleurs je me demande si la Lune ne serait pas la plus approchante de ce cher Tob' finalement... X)  
Donc voilà, pour le coup plus de dialogues aussi pour couper avec le précédent compte-rendu et rendre un peu plus actif ce passionnant court de divination. _

_En espérant que la lecture l'a été, merci.  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Attention au participe passé du verbe devoir et son accent circonflexe !  
**


	18. Compte rendu XVIII : No present !

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XVIII, 25 Novembre 1992, **

_"Business is God"_.

Evan n'a que cette putain de phrase à la bouche depuis quelques jours. Accompagné du sourire de celui-qui-s'est-trouvé-une bonne-planque-et-qui-veut-absolument-y-rester ainsi que du "V" _has been _de la victoire, cette pose est rapidement devenue imbuvable pour tous. Même notre charmante directrice de Maison n'a pas supporté qu'il abandonne son Bubobulb le temps de faire une démonstration exemplaire aux jumeaux Weasley qui étaient une fois de plus à notre table. -_Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, sachant que j'ai manqué de me recevoir une dose importante de pus verdâtre en pleine figure. Je sais bien que cela traite l'acné mais lorsque dilué, dilué Evan !_- Pour la peine il s'est vu octroyé le nombre modique de quatre heures de permanence avec Rusard ; bien entendu ce n'est pas moi qui vais le plaindre sachant que j'ai manqué de me transformer en pustule géante avec ses conneries.

Maintenant, je m'en doute carnet, tu dois te demander la raison d'un tel comportement infantile ? La raison est simple, ce petit ingénieux de salopard a trouvé LA combine du moment pour profiter de la menace du monstre et se remplir les poches de gallions. Sans rien me dire à l'avance. Sans mettre au préalable son vieil ami de bataille, son partenaire de latrines dans la confidence ! Non, ce Serpentard raté va devenir millionnaire d'ici quelques semaines au rythme où il s'enrichit et s'il ne m'accepte pas dans ses combines, il ne m'offre pas non plus la plaque collector de Honeydukes saveur chocolat blanc qui fait chuter la température corporelle jusqu'à celle d'une carotte glaciaire prélevée en Arctique. Même pas, alors qu'il me manquait une noise... Une misérable noise... -_Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Davins, jamais ! Dire qu'il m'a enlevé ma précieuse juste sous mon nez... Toujours à me chercher des noises celui-là !-_

...

Pardon, c'est le manque de sucre qui m'étourdit. Je disais donc... Ah oui ! Evan est son nouveau petit commerce illicite qui bat de son plein en ce moment. Rien de dangereux pour la santé, rassure-toi. Avec le problème d'Abe, je suis un peu chatouilleux sur le sujet, tu te doutes que je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire sans lui faire part _amicalement_ de mon avis sur la question. Non, sa vente est toute autre : le fait est que cet arriviste se prétend désormais marchand certifié de talismans destinés à repousser le monstre inconnu qui sévit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Radis peints en bleu, pommes de terre germées subtilisées aux cuisines, caleçon d'une première année découpé en étoile, rouleau de papier toilette plié, pendentif réadapté, fausses pierres, tous les moyens sont bons pour transformer les objets les plus incongrus en véritables trésors de Grand marabout. Et si la chose m'a paru étrangement stupide et ridicule lorsqu'il s'est enfin décidé à me présenter ses petites affaires, il semble qu'elle paraisse toute autre aux yeux des élèves les plus menacés.

Ceux-ci voient en ce nouveau petit commerce la solution à leurs craintes les plus terribles, la salvatrice même de leurs âmes torturées. Charmés par les véritables babioles d'Evan qui deviennent des trésors inestimables pour eux, ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir une défense digne de ce nom contre la Créature soit, à ne reculer devant aucun prix pour acquérir l'amulette la plus efficace. Sans rien vérifier ni contester, ils déboursent des Gallions pour un mouchoir en papier déjà utilisé ou bien encore un bâton de sucette fluorescent. C'est simple, pas un seul des acheteurs qui se sont présentés à Evan n'est revenu mécontent ou n'a semblé se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ils se font tous rouler par les belles paroles de notre Stratège, hypnotisés par ses sourires brillants et ses discours convaincants à un tel point qu'ils ne remarquent pas l'inutilité de leurs biens. Et ce n'est pas l'absence du monstre ces derniers temps qui va éveiller des doutes dans leur profonde conviction. Au contraire, persuadés d'être à l'origine du calme de la semaine, ils se prennent davantage de passion pour leurs panoplies rutilantes de légumes défraichis et cadavres d'animaux en décomposition.

C'est d'un pitoyable. Les Serdaigles me déçoivent sur ce coup d'ailleurs. Encore, je peux comprendre que des premières années se laissent berner, mais que des élèves plus âgés viennent réclamer à leur tour de quoi les protéger contre la Créature... Des élèves de Griffondors, passe encore ! Mais des Serdaigles censés être avisés et sages... Les bras m'en tomberaient s'ils ne m'étaient pas indispensables. Au moins les Serpentards ne se ridiculisent pas, eux. -_C'est un peu dommage, j'aurai bien ri de voir Pinston avec une queue de rat en collier._- Quoique des élèves censés être préservés par la qualité de leur sang sont quand même venus voir Evan. Notamment un certain...heu, Neuville Londubad... Ouais, un Griffondor assez jeune dont les parents semblent plutôt connus pour leur statut d'Aurors. Bref, un sorcier pur chair, pur sang qui a dévalisé la réserve de notre beau parleur avec une frénésie inquiétante, je m'en souviens encore. Pauvre de lui. Ce type a dû échapper à Poufsouffle de peu, comme quoi ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance : le Choixpeau a dû lui demander son avis ; dire qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre de mes suppliques... Mes suppliques merde ! Je suis allé jusqu'à supplier cette antiquaille en tissu ! Tobias Juws ne supplie pas n'importe qui. Et cette vieillerie... Rien. C'est à peine si elle m'a permis un seul instant de me défendre.

Raah ! Je me rappelle de son discours par cœur !

_"Ooh, un né moldu ! Poudlard doit bien te plaire, mon petit... _

__Je ne suis pas...!_

__Enfin, passons. Ton prénom, Tobias ? C'est joli. Cela veut dire "Dieu est bon" en hébreu, mon garçon. Tes parents ont du goût. _

__Et je...!_

__Oh, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Je dois te répartir dans l'une de nos Maisons. Humm... Je sens beaucoup d'amour en toi. _

__Je n'ai pas...!_

__Oui, énormément. Cependant c'est comme si... Hum, tu le caches. De quoi as-tu peur, d'être vulnérable en aimant ? _

__Je ne suis pas vuln-... !_

__Mouis, mouis, mouis... Je vois très bien qui tu es. Oh, mais je vois de la compassion, une grande ouverture d'esprit...et un don de l'observation ! Dis-moi mon petit, tu aimes écrire n'est-ce pas ? _

__Je..._

__Oui, j'en étais certain. Je le **sens**. Je sens les choses. Je te sens bien d'ailleurs. De la bonté, un instinct protecteur... Tu es quelqu'un mon petit !_

__Bien sûr que je...!_

__Enfin, tu le serais si tu osais te comporter ainsi. Mais je vois bien trop de mauvaise foi pour permettre à ces qualités de s'épanouir pleinement. Et de l'obstination. Une aisance pour le mensonge... Serpentard te noierait, mon petit. Il ne te faut pas renier le bon en toi. Que dis-tu de Poufsouffle ? Je vois en cette Maison le nid parfait pour t'ouvrir aux autres et t'accepter. _

__Pouf... ? Mais je ne veux pas aller à... !_

__Tu n'en as pas assez dans le pantalon pour envisager un seul instant Griffondor. Quant à Serdaigle n'en parlons pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si les études te tenaient vraiment à cœur, je me trompe ?_

__Je n'irai pas dans cette poube...!_

__Ah, j'étais sûr que tu serais d'accord avec moi ! L'amour est très présent en toi et ton don d'empathie te pousse naturellement vers les autres. Il te faut apprendre à te servir consciemment de ces talents. Définitivement, tu es un Poufsouffle dans l'âme alors..._

__NOOOOOOOONNNN ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !_

__Ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir._

__S'il te plaît, ô grand Choixpeau..._

__Ce sera donc... _POUFSOUFFLE !_"_

...

Et voilà comment j'ai atterri ici. Pourquoi je suis condamné à connaître des gens aussi pitoyables et de devoir me contenter d'Evan comme ami masculin proche. Enfin, devrais-je dire "d'avoir dû", il n'est pas question que je continue à parler avec ce petit salopard qui s'enrichit en solitaire sans penser un seul instant à ceux qui le supportent depuis plus de trois longues années. Mince, je suis quand même son meilleur ami -_du moins je crois._ Il aurait pu... Je ne sais pas moi, me faire profiter un peu de cette idée "génialissime" qu'il a eu, pour une fois qu'il en a une... Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais complètement nul, asocial, peu doué pour la vente et...d'accord, je le suis. Mais je sais mentir ! Et très bien. Quoique je n'aimerai pas tant me jouer de tous. Trop de risques si jamais quelqu'un s'aperçoit du mensonge. Puis, j'ai un petit relent de fidélité envers les appartenant au blason du blaireau -_même si tous m'ont laissé tomber comme une vielle chaussette quand...bref. _Je ne peux pas me jouer des jeunes années Poufsouffles. C'est ainsi. Je veux bien me moquer des Griffons et des Piafs. Mais n'allons pas jusqu'à nous couler tous ensembles dans la poubelle qui nous sert de Maison. Tentons au moins de nous soutenir dans la grande souffrance qu'est la nôtre. Il n'est pas utile d'écraser davantage les pitoyables pousses dernièrement installées dans notre sous-sol, cela me ferait trop pitié.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas juste. Dès que, MOI, je m'agite trop j'en prends plein la poire. Par Cédric et ses discours de grand-père, par Maureen, par Abe, Peter, Leonor...etc, etc. Et Evan détrousse nos plus jeunes élèves sans recevoir aucune punition ! Notamment ce...certain Johan qui traînasse avec Abe, celui-là même qui faisait les joies du Moine Gras, il a déboursé jusqu'à dix-huit gallions pour se fournir auprès de l'enfoiré de service, et personne n'a rien dit ! Bah non, c'est pas Tobias qui ramène sa fraise alors on dit rien. On laisse couler. Mais c'est... Injuste ! Je ferai le quart que je me serai déjà fait exclure, classé comme détraqué potentiellement dangereux et assigné au palier pour une durée indéterminée ! Elle est passée où la Justice poufsoufflienne ? Que du vent, que du vent !

Tss... Évitons ce sujet à l'avenir, veux-tu ?

...

Sinon, nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Leonor il y a exactement six jours -_une Scorpion, ouille !_ Bien entendu, Madame a tenu à une grande réception dans notre salle commune avec tout le gratin possible et inimaginable. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile, un passage aux cuisines et les elfes de maison lui étaient tout dévoués à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, ce qu'elle s'est fait un plaisir d'expérimenter. Mais le pire a été les cadeaux. Parce ce qu'il fallait des cadeaux ! Une pile de cadeaux ! Une montage de cadeaux ! -_Elle qui nous en fait jamais tout au long de l'année avec sa langue de vipère..._- Bref, tu l'as compris, Leonor fait parti de ses gens qui prétendent déborder d'assurance et qui ont besoin sans cesse qu'on leur prouve notre affection pour eux. Du coup il m'a fallu écoper les magasins de Pré-au-Lard dans l'espoir de trouver un misérable truc, machin, bidule qui puisse convenir à notre Sorcière.

Tu sais carnet, trouver un cadeau à offrir à une fille c'est compliqué. Il ne faut pas que ce soit sans intérêt sinon elle nous reproche de ne pas lui accorder une seule seconde de notre temps. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que ce soit "trop" ou bonjour les sifflements moqueurs et coups de coude entendus qui statuent déjà sur un possible intérêt de votre part pour la-dite fille. Sachant qu'en plus cette fille est Leonor, mettre la main sur le présent correct semble alors impossible. Elle est exigeante... Une véritable perfectionniste. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de personnes d'ailleurs, mais bon, Leonor a au moins le mérite de rapporter des potins sympatoches entre deux crises de nerfs et ça, je dois le reconnaître, elle le fait bien. Je me devais donc de lui trouver quelque chose. Surtout qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas si fort qu'elle veut le paraître, notamment avec cet idiot de Serdaigle dont elle s'est entichée depuis des années et qui la traite avec mépris. _-Ce mec est pitoyable, je me demande pourquoi elle ne se décide pas à le lâcher. Certainement un gène Poufsouffle qui a ressurgi.-_

Et finalement il semblerait qu'Abe m'ait contaminé plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je lui ai offert une peluche. _Une peluche_. Quel animal à ton avis de plus ? Un blaireau ? Bingo ! Un minable et lourdaud blaireau en peluche pour gosse, déniché au hasard dans une petite boutique. La tête d'Evan lorsqu'il a mis la main sur le paquet, ce con s'est bien marré -_il en est pas mort malheureusement_. Mais finalement, "ma chose" a plu bien davantage que la boîte à pilules qui lui a offerte, en gros bourrin dénué de tout tact qu'il est. Je dois dire que sa mine défaite a été une agréable vengeance pour le coup, surtout que son intérêt pour Leonor n'est pas un secret pour moi. Je crois qu'il peut toujours courir cependant. Tant qu'elle continuera à écrire le prénom d'Alvin sur ses affaires scolaires avec son stylo fushia, elle ne songera pas un seul instant à un autre garçon comme "mari potentiel", c'est la ridicule exclusivité Poufsouffle ça.

En tout cas, l'épreuve Leonor est passé sans dommage et la soirée a été plutôt sympa, je dois l'avouer. Un peu restreinte aux élèves de notre Maison, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si les Serpentards nous avaient manqué. D'ailleurs le prochain sur la liste c'est Peter pour le 30 Janvier -_Monsieur est verseau_. Ça me laisse de la marge pour trouver le pire cadeau qui soit, histoire de couper définitivement la chique à ce relent de musicien. Un assassinat en direct de sa guitare me paraît une bonne option, mais je ne crois pas qu'il me laisserait faire. Dommage, j'en ai tellement envie... Je me serai appliqué...

Et puis après ce sera moi pour le 28 Février -_j'ai raté le 29 de peu_. L'année dernière j'avais eu droit à une boîte de préservatifs lumineux de la part d'Evan -_refilée à Barbara contre des sucettes_-, un livre de psychologie de la part de Maureen -_non revendu par manque d'acheteurs intéressés_-, des chaussons en fourrure de Leonor -_à dépoussiérer dans l'optique de Décembre_- et des colliers à fleurs grââcieusement offerts par Peter -_no comment_. Je me demande ce que je vais récolter cette année. Encore des étrangetés inutiles dignes d'être vendues en talismans, c'est certain. Mais à force, je commence à en avoir l'habitude... Ils vont se décarcasser pour trouver un truc convenable pour Tobias Juws -_cet emmerdeur_- et finalement jouer la carte aisée de l'humour -_exceptée Maureen comme d'habitude_. Mais pourquoi ne songeraient-ils pas à me récupérer ma Piloot auprès de Trever tout simplement ?

_"Tu dois apprendre à t'ouvrir aux autres, mon petit. Sinon ils ne parviendront jamais à te comprendre."_

...

D'accord, d'accord. Je veux bien admettre que l'antiquité en tissu n'a pas complètement tord.

Mais c'est bien la première et la dernière fois !

_** Ton serviteur préféré.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ouf ! Je croule sous la tapisserie en ce moment mais j'ai trouvé un moment à vous accorder. ^^" Non, Tobias m'a bien manqué et je suis allée me décoller les doigts vite fait, bien fait pour pouvoir taper ce...mince, c'est quand même mon 18ème chapitre ! Pour la peine j'ai voulu m'intéresser un peu plus aux amis de l'arrière-scène tels qu'Evan et Leonor. Désormais vous savez aussi l'anniversaire de Tobias et son signe : poissons ! (Argh, les signes d'eau ! Je n'ai rien dis ! Je n'ai rien dis ! ^^')  
Une lectrice m'avait demandé aussi la conversation intérieure entre le Choixpeau et Tob' : c'est fait ! Je me suis bien amusée sur ce coup-là. J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que moi de le lire. (D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas. J'ai des idées, mais je suis toujours partante pour avoir de nouveaux appuis.) J'en ai profité aussi pour réparer mon oubli intolérable des Jumeaux Weasley (merci sokadens pour ta judicieuse remarque). Et même s'ils n'apparaissent pas beaucoup encore, il y a des chances pour les voir davantage -surtout qu'ils sont à la table de Tob' et Ev' en botanique... _

_Bref, j'ai du boulot... -.-'  
_

_A la semaine prochaine, j'espère !_

_Ps : Vous savez, c'est vraiment mignon une peluche de blaireau. Je comprends que Leonor ait fondu devant... (Et Tobias aussi du coup.) ^^  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Vivent les vacances ! Vive !  
**


	19. Compte rendu XIX : Cuvette's résolution

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XIX, 30 Novembre 1992, **

Il y a des mystères en ce monde qui demeureront toujours irrésolus. Des questions métaphysiques auxquelles personne ne peut apporter de réponse. Ces interrogations qui traversent parfois nos esprits lors d'ennuis profonds et qui ont le mérite de nous distraire par quelques divagations de l'esprit... Par exemple, pouvons-nous réellement nous considérer comme supérieurs aux autres êtres vivants, surtout en sachant comment Evan se comporte avec ses copines du moment ? Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Existe t-il en ce monde une notion qui puisse demeurer objective peu importe comment elle est abordée ? Peut-on avoir des pellicules sur les poils de nez ? Etc, etc.  
Tu vois ce que je veux dire, carnet. Je pense que cela a dû t'arriver aussi. T'interroger sur l'Existence, le "pourquoi" de la vie, le grain de tes pages, les mots... On se sent poète dans ces courts instants. Ou futurs dépressifs désespérés et désespérants. Aussi.  
Si j'en suis venu à aborder le sujet c'est parce que une question de ce genre taraude mon esprit depuis quelques jours. J'ai la possibilité d'y trouver une réponse par moi-même mais je n'ose pas trop... Je réfléchis.

...

N'empêche, que peut bien foutre Potter a se rendre régulièrement aux chiottes du deuxième étage ? Surtout en sachant que ces toilettes sont destinées aux filles... Le Sauveur aurait-il subi un sortilège aux effets particulièrement féroces qui le pousseraient à avoir des envies pressantes sans pouvoir se soucier des commodités de l'éducation naturelle ? Consomme-t-il en cachette des canettes de soda dans ces locaux ou d'autres substances illicites ? Est-il la simple victime d'un pari cruel ou en pleine reconversion sexuelle ? Je n'en sais rien. Déjà que c'est absolument par hasard que j'ai remarqué qu'il s'y rendait et ce deux fois de suite... Surtout qu'il n'y a rien de spécial là-bas, pas de mauvais tour à faire, ni jolies vues à apprécier. Aucune fille ne se rend plus dans ces toilettes à cause de la présence plus qu'envahissante de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme d'une ancienne élève -_comme quoi étudier à Poudlard c'est y risquer sa vie_. Je me demande si elle n'était pas à Poufsouffle d'ailleurs... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas vu son caractère de...

Merde ! J'ai compris. Potter est tombé amoureux de Mimi.

...

C'est possible de forniquer avec un fantôme, carnet ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pareilles histoires. Quoique si, peut être bien dans certaines revues plus qu'étranges de Maureen. Il me semble qu'ils y avaient abordé le sujet d'un veuf solitaire dans son grand manoir et dont l'épouse était revenue sous la forme de fantôme... Ils avaient continué à... A quoi ? Puisque techniquement ils ne peuvent pas se toucher, à part les conversations je ne vois pas ce qui est possible de réaliser en compagnie d'un fantôme... Une partie de cache-cache peut être ?

Sick !

Il semblerait que les fumées de tabac de Gobe-Planche aient finalement eu raison de moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle fume d'ailleurs pour que cela me fasse écrire de telles conn...insanités excentriques non-raisonnées. M'étonne pas que les créatures viennent lui manger dans la main si elle utilise ses vapeurs pour les attirer et les droguer... Tss, sont vraiment pas nets les profs de notre collège ! Entre l'imbécile heureux blond qui ne sait même pas faire la vaisselle et se prétend être un héros, le graisseux frustré des cachots, l'écossaise tyrannique pur souche, la pseudo-voyante qui lit dans les cadavres de ses bouteilles, le nain capricieux des sortilèges et notre siphonné de directeur... Sans oublier la charmante baroudeuse qui nous sert de directrice de Maison. Évidemment.  
Mais bon, gardons le moral -_plus que trois ans_- et concentrons-nous sur Potter et ses aventures extra-scolaires. Le seul aventurier a avoir jamais pénétré dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi jusqu'ici se trouvait être Evan. Et maintenant le Sauveur de notre monde s'y met aussi de manière moins régulière mais plus longuement. Jusqu'ici tout est clair.

...

Oh et je laisse tomber. J'irai demander plus tard à Evan s'il n'a pas aperçu quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Il s'y rend tous les jours pour s'en griller une, si réellement il se passe quelque chose d'intrigant dans ces toilettes il s'en serait rendu-compte. A moins qu'il ne soit trop occupé à se plaindre auprès de Mimi. C'est possible aussi. Je n'ai parlé qu'une fois à cette fille et cela m'a suffit pour le restant de ma vie. Susceptible au possible, caractérielle, pleurnicharde, elle les aligne. Mais le pire doit bien être les propositions sous-entendues répugnantes qu'elle fait à Evan. Je veux bien faire la bise à Malefoy si elle n'en pince pas pour notre râleur vu les clins d'œils qu'elle lui lance sans arrêt et les petits gloussements qu'elle accumule en sa présence. C'est d'un ridicule, comme quoi même dans la mort les plus minables le demeurent. _-Evan le tombeur des fantômes, ha ha.-_

Le fait est, qu'agacé par son comportement en même pas deux minutes, je l'ai envoyé vertement baladé quand elle a commencé à se plaindre de la Terre entière en pleurnichant le plus fort possible. Autant te dire qu'elle n'a pas apprécié du tout ma franchise -_mes efforts ne sont jamais récompensés_. Mais absolument pas. En prenant bien soin de me coller une migraine dans un cri strident, elle s'est jetée tête la première dans une cuvette en m'éclaboussant autant que possible et depuis, elle ne m'a plus permis de rejoindre une seule fois Evan lors de son rituel de la journée à deux heures moins le quart. Au moins ils sont en amoureux entre lavettes, c'est ce que j'me dis. Mais si Potter commence à s'insinuer dans la relati...

Attend un peu, et si Potter cherchait un moyen de nous évacuer le monstre du château ? C'est vrai, il peut très bien se rendre là-bas pour être au calme et loin des regards indiscrets, après tout les toilettes de Mimi c'est la place idéale pour préparer un plan d'attaque -_avec néanmoins du parchemin et une encre imperméables_. Notre Sauveur qui s'est empêtré dans les ennuis l'année dernière ne peut tout simplement résister à mettre son nez dans cette affaire, c'est mathématique carnet : Potter + danger = fight. Je suis certain qu'à l'heure même il doit réfléchir à un moyen d'arrêter la Créature et celui qui la contrôle. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il aille se cacher sous ses couvertures comme les autres élèves, parce que c'est un Griffondor et qu'en plus, il est victime du syndrome du héros. A tout les coups cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets le travaille et il doit chercher l'identité du soi-disant héritier de Serpentard. Surtout que la découverte de ce dernier lui permettrait de retrouver sa petite vie tranquille loin des soupçons qui reposent sur lui depuis la première agression. -_Au moins il n'a plus à supporter Crivett, c'est déjà ça._-

Donc il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire avec Potter sur l'affaire. D'ici quelques semaines se sera réglé, le monstre aura été viré à coups de pieds et l'on aura plus rien à craindre. Ou alors on aura un nouveau cadavre sur les bras et tout le monde criera à l'assassin du Sauveur. Ouais, c'est possible aussi. Ça demeure un peu inquiétant. Bon d'accord, j'ai une frousse totale de quitter notre salle commune, mais ça peut se comprendre vu mon statut ! Je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie en tant que décoration, non merci. Certes, notre directrice de Maison bichonne ses plants de Mandragores avec attention et il demeure un grand espoir de ramener à la vie ceux qui ont été pétrifiés -_Helga, qu'ils oublient Crivett, pitié_-, mais combien de temps faudra-t-il encore ? Et qui affirme que nous ne serons pas tous pétrifiés d'ici là ? Bon ok, peut être pas les Serpentards, mais je doute qu'un seul d'eux vienne nous sauver par la suite. Ils auront déjà fui le château depuis longtemps, à mon avis. -_Je devrais essayé leur philosophie tiens, elle me plaît bien...-_

Dans tous les cas si les agressions continuent Dumbledore n'a pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs. Nous ne sommes même pas en Décembre et déjà deux attaques sont survenues sans que rien ne puisse être fait. Poudlard chancèle et pourrait bien tomber. La merveilleuse école de magie de Grande-Bretagne et son non-moins célibrissime directeur sont sur la corde raide et quelqu'un s'amuse à scier celle-ci sous leurs yeux. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Dumby tienne à ce point à étouffer l'affaire. Cela est bien visible qu'il ne sait pas comment reprendre le contrôle des événements, alors pourquoi n'accepte-t-il pas une aide extérieure ? Une enquête pourrait ainsi être menée par des professionnels, et pourquoi ne pas distraire aussi les Aurors qui s'ennuient depuis la disparition du Grand Malade en Capuchon (GMC) ? Les professeurs à eux seuls ne peuvent allier leurs cours et la surveillance complète d'un lieu aussi grand que notre collège. C'est impossible et si je le sais, alors le directeur ne peut que le savoir aussi. Pourquoi garder le silence et mettre en danger ses élèves ? Ce n'est pas en continuant à nier un mythe qui n'en est plus un que tout va s'arranger. Ce n'est pas en étant capable de guérir un mal que l'on va empêcher celui-ci de s'étendre et de contaminer tout le monde. Mais qu'avons-nous comme protection ? Rien. C'est par nous-mêmes que nous avons établi des groupes pour surveiller les plus jeunes, des rondes à plusieurs et des déplacements obligatoirement en groupes. Aucun professeur ne nous a conseillés. Personne ne nous a rien dit.

"_Faites attention_", oui mais encore ? Quelle est cette Créature en question ? Nous ne savons même pas cela. Nous ne connaissons même pas le visage du danger qui nous menace. Alors que pouvons-nous faire sans savoir à quoi il nous faut nous attendre ? Ce n'est pas une solution de tous nous renvoyer pour fermer l'école. Et je ne veux pas que Poudlard soit fermée. Mais nous ne pouvons pas demeurer ainsi sans prendre plus de précautions. C'est impossible. Nous condamnons l'école ainsi et les élèves qui s'y trouvent. Et moi je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas devoir retourner à la maison sans plus jamais pratiquer la magie parce que personne n'aura été capable de mettre fin à la menace. La lettre que j'ai reçu à onze ans a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Même si je ne suis pas très doué avec ma baguette, même si j'ai encore des lacunes, que les devoirs tombent en cascade et que j'y passe parfois mes soirées entières, même si les autres Maisons m'insupportent, me font pitié... Je ne veux pas que Poudlard ferme. Je ne suis plus fait pour retrouver mon ancienne vie en solitaire.

Plus du tout...

...

Mais, et si Potter avait raison ? Pourquoi attendre une aide qui ne viendra pas et ne pas plutôt agir de notre côté ? Ma mère me disait souvent que l'on n'était jamais mieux servis que par nous-mêmes... Si seulement je savais ce qu'il foutait dans ces toilettes je pourrais peut être lui filer un coup de main. A moins que...  
Il est peut être temps de mener ma propre enquête sur le sujet. Après tout, ce n'est pas une pseudo énigme qui va résister au talent de Tobias Juws, futur journaliste de la Vérité. Si Potter sait mettre son nez toujours au mauvais endroit, avec la chance merdique que j'ai, je peux l'imiter fastoche. Et je vais trouver ce qui menace tant notre école...

Ouais. Cela s'appelle un objectif, carnet. Un vrai de vrai !

...

En attendant, il faut déjà que je me résigne à quitter cette salle commune... Seul.

_**Ton serviteur déterminé.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Pffiou, pour le coup un compte-rendu assez décisif dans le comportement de Tobias concernant la mystérieuse Créature. C'est qu'il commence à faire de l'ombre aux Griffondors avec une telle détermination ! ^^ Quoique ce n'est pas gagné...  
En tout cas, l'idée m'est venue sur le coup et me permet d'aborder le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets par le point de vue de Tobias. J'ai encore d'autres moyens de l'impliquer un peu sans trop en faire dans les événements, mais l'idée d'une enquête poufsoufflienne me plaisait bien... Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner (quoique je m'attends facilement à une chose au prochain chapitre) mais je vais essayer de rendre cela le mieux possible. _

_J'espère que ce dernier compte-rendu a été agréable à lire. Au mardi prochain !  
_

_Ps : Aux non-connaisseurs - "Potter Puppet Pals : The mysterious ticking noise"  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Valser avec les registres de langage c'est savoir manier correctement notre langue et son vocabulaire. Cela joue beaucoup aussi quant à la manière de parler de vos personnages. Un élève n'a pas la même façon de s'exprimer qu'un professeur. Gardez cela à l'esprit pour plus de réalisme.  
**


	20. Compte rendu XX : Bastards et basta !

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XX, 5 Décembre 1992, **

Okay. A noter immédiatement dans un coin de mon esprit : _"A partir de ce soir, trouver d'urgence une nouvelle planque pour mon carnet autre que sous mes couvertures. Se méfier tout particulièrement des capacités de recherche spontanées de son principal et unique prédateur : le Abe. Modifier les droits de lecture de ce dernier par une charte rédigée et approuvée dudit concerné. Faire des recherches quant à un dérivé du Serment Inviolable. Si aucun résultat, s'assurer de son silence définitif d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne reculer devant aucune méthode."_

Pourquoi de telles mesures restrictives si soudainement, carnet ? Parce que je ne peux plus faire confiance au Poufsouffle de onze ans colleur de basques pour garder secret ton contenu. Il en a parlé... Tu sais, mes futurs plans de bataille, enfin, d'enquête ; ma longue quête solitaire de héros sans peur ni reproche s'est arrêtée avant même de commencer. La raison ? Une bande de blaireaux apprentis sorciers m'est tombée sur le dos avec un étrange objectif soudainement : trouver l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard et obtenir des informations sur le monstre ainsi que la Chambre des Secrets. Une bande composée d'un certain Evan pourtant premier à se planquer sous ses couvertures -_et ce, même avant moi_-, d'une Leonor surexcitée -_R.A.S_-, d'une Maureen brusquement déterminée et d'un Peter grognon -_et aux genoux tremblants_.

A qui pensent-ils avoir affaire ? S'il y a une chose tout à fait vraie dans la caricature par défaut du Poufsouffle, c'est que nous sommes peureux. Très peureux. Maladivement peureux. C'est inscrit dans nos gènes et nous ne pouvons lutter que difficilement contre. Le courage ne vient jamais que pour un objectif précis et réellement important à nos yeux. Pour le reste, peu importe les possibles récompenses, il n'y aura jamais que l'instinct de survie pour nous pousser à quitter nos placards. Alors, qui veulent-ils rouler avec leur comédie à deux sous ? Je vois bien qu'ils sont terrifiés -_enfin sauf Leonor mais cela viendra bien plus tard_. Et s'ils le sont, alors cela confirme mes soupçons ; Abe leur a parlé de mes projets et les a encouragés à m'aider. Ils ne l'ont pas décidé par eux-mêmes, ils le font...parce que c'est le stupide soutien entre Poufsouffle. Ou parce qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, aussi.

Et ce n'est pas une conclusion hâtive ! Tiens, il n'y a qu'à lire ce petit mot abandonné sur le coin supérieur gauche du précédent compte-rendu :

_"Tobias, il n'est pas question que mon chauffe-pieds risque sa vie à jouer au cow-boy débutant !_

_Ton PP"_

Un message pareil, ça ne peut venir que d'Abe, obligatoirement. Surtout avec une signature aussi...aussi...hem, merdique ? "_ton_ _PP_", pour "_ton Poufsouffle Pitoyable_" ? "_ton_ _Petit Poucet_" ? "_ton Papier Propre_" ? Ce n'est quand même pas "_ton Poufsouffle Préféré_" ? C'est pas vrai en plus... Alors..."_ton Peureux Poulet_" ? "_ton Pigeon de Pacotille_" ? "_ton Petit Plumeau_" ? "_ta Plume à Papote_" ? "_ton Petit Pote_" ? ... ...

Tu vois, carnet ! Ça ne tient pas debout une signature pareille. Il aurait mieux fait de se contenter d'un "_A._" pour Abraham, ou ne rien mettre simplement, de toute façon je l'aurai reconnu de suite quand même. C'aurait au moins sauvé son honneur et ça m'aurait évité une bonne nuit blanche à tenter de décortiquer son sigle pour en comprendre le sens réel... M'enfin, quand j'irai l'attraper pour lui passer un savon quant à son soi-disant silence te concernant, je pourrai toujours lui demander au passage ! -_Je suis presque sûr que c'est "ton Petit Poufsouffle"..._-

Parce que je vais allé lui réchauffer les oreilles à celui-là. J'avais été intraitable en début d'année : d'accord pour la lecture, d'accord pour les coups d'œils, les remarques, mais surtout, ne **rien** moufter. Rien ! Et il avait très bien appliqué la règle jusqu'à maintenant. Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup défier mon autorité -_le début de l'adolescence ?_- et faire part de mes projets aux premiers venus ? Il ne manquerait plus que Cédric soit au courant à son tour, je l'imagine bien, tiens !

_"Je comprends Top...Todias que la conjoncture soit telle que tu te sentes dans l'obligation de porter secours aux autres. Je suis même très surpris mais heureux que tu attaches une si grande importance à cette tâche lourde et difficile d'aider ses prochains aussi nombreux ceux-ci sont-ils. Mais tu ne peux monter de tels projets sans une véritable réflexion et un appui fort. Tu as besoin de soutien dans ta quête, tu n'es pas un héros. Cela viendra peut être un jour et tu comprendras tout mon rôle alors, mais pour l'instant je préfèrerai que tu assures la sécurité des élèves de notre Maison dans les rondes sans en faire plus. Ce n'est pas à toi de te sacrifier pour l'avant-scène, ce rôle est celui de tes aînés. Tu dois le comprendre. Tes bons sentiments m'émeuvent profondément cependant, Helga serait fière de toi. J'en suis certain."_

No comment, hein ? Sinon je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver contre cet abruti toujours incapable de signer les poèmes qu'il envoie à Cho Chang -_du même style que les chansons de Peter, en pire_- et je vais vraiment dériver du sujet principal de cette fois : à savoir cette bande d'abrutis qui vient de me tomber dessus alors que ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas prévu. A croire qu'Abe prend un malin plaisir à contrarier mes projets que ce soit en me demandant de l'aide pour ses devoirs au moment des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, en m'enjoignant à passer mes vacances au château ou, comme maintenant, en soudoyant les plus à même de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour mon enquête. Cela doit faire partie de ses petits plaisirs mesquins dont il a besoin, parce que je continue à le dire et n'en démordrait pas, ce gosse est un démon de classe supérieur ! Une plaie de gamin possessif et particulièrement égoïste dans sa manière de s'insinuer dans les situations les plus profitables... J'en ai déjà parlé à Leonor, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me rire au nez en prétendant qu'il était bien trop gentil, même niais pour penser à de telles choses et que j'étais le premier à souligner sa tendance surprenante à pardonner plutôt que de rechercher la vengeance. Certes, je le pensais en début d'année, mais c'était avant de prendre pleinement conscience de l'énergumène que j'avais accepté dans mon lit. Elle a bien vu pourtant qu'il était capable d'être dangereusement furax ! C'est rare, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être terrifiant dans ces cas-là. Et sa manière de manipuler les gens par ses sourires ou ses chantages... Mais le pire, ce sont ses caprices. Tout le monde fond sous ses yeux dans notre Maison, alors forcément quand on est habitué à obtenir ce que l'on réclame... Une vraie mauvaise graine en puissance. J'imagine même ce que cela donnera d'ici quelques années et je suis bien content d'avoir trois ans de plus que lui. Ça me laisse aussi une mince marge d'autorité... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa crise d'adolescence, parce que ça ne va pas tarder et je ne suis pas pressé d'y arriver en sachant _qui _va en subir les retombées. Tu vas voir sa tremblotante gentillesse, carnet, pffiou ! Disparue ! D'ici à ce qu'il fasse de l'ombre à Potter et lui pique son titre de Futur Pire Second Mage Noir qu'On Est Jamais Connu (FPSMNOEJC), ça ne m'étonnerait même pas !

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet... C'est vrai. Nous traiterons plus tard des probabilités quant à la déchéance de mon coussin vivant. Pour l'instant c'est le début de mo...de ce qui devait être mon enquête et qui est devenue celle d'une bande de Poufsouffles pur jus pur sucre qui m'intéresse. Parce qu'avoir pour coéquipiers ceux-là en connaissant leur talent naturel -_note que cette caractéristique n'existe pas chez un blaireau_- et leurs faiblesses, ce n'est pas de la tarte ! Loin de là. Ne serait-ce que pour Maureen et sa maladresse plus que légendaire alliée à une timidité maladive envers les inconnus ; je prévoyais les pires ennuis dus à cela et ils n'ont pas tardé. Elle se devait d'interroger un couple de Serdaigles que des rumeurs rapportées par Leonor accusaient d'avoir été témoins de l'agression de Crivett. Mais devant ces septièmes années plus copuleurs nocturnes que menaçants, elle s'est emmêlée les pinceaux et a finit par faire chuter une armure dans sa hâte qui les a violemment assommés. Du coup, il n'est pour l'instant plus possible de les interroger puisque ceux-ci ont été transférés d'urgence à l'infirmerie, sonnés ; et s'ils parviennent à se souvenir de leurs noms un jour, ce sera déjà un miracle vu le choc. Soit un premier échec pour les débuts d'enquête de ...hem, de C.H.O.U. -_pour Cercle des Hufflepuff Observateurs Unis_. C'est m...nul, hein ? Normal, c'est Peter qui l'a trouvé non sans maugréer contre un certain "_chieur frustré de la plume incapable de rester en place_". Je me demande de qui il parlait...

Bref, cette première approche de la menace encouragée par Leonor et ses oreilles plus que traînantes n'ayant débouchée sur rien de concret, ces abru...charmants camarades ont tenté de trouver une autre manière d'aborder le problème et de trouver quelques premiers indices. Aussi ai-je parlé de Potter et de son idylle secrète avec Mimi à notre lead...Evan, auto-proclamé chef des recherches. Celui-ci nous avait alors dit qu'il jetterait un œil à la salle entière pendant sa pause habituelle sauf que...sauf qu'évidemment rien ne passe jamais comme on le prévoit avec Evan ! Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de provoquer Pinston au déjeuner. Du coup quand il est parti se griller sa blonde avec un œil noirci en cadeau, il a totalement oublié sa mission et a fini par se disputer même avec Mimi pour la première fois. _Pour la première fois en quatre ans, carnet !_ A croire que cela l'amusait de se prendre de bec avec elle et de ne plus pouvoir accéder aux toilettes par la suite juste au moment où nous avions besoin de vérifier les lieux ! Et Peter n'a pas voulu le remplacer, il n'est déjà pas bien motivé mais inspecter des chiottes pour filles n'éveille pas du tout sa curiosité. Leonor a prétendu, elle, ne pas supporter l'odeur sous peine de tomber dans les pommes. Maureen s'est cachée derrière son classeur. Quant à moi... J'étais bien le seul volontaire, mais comme dit précédemment, ma relation conflictuelle avec Mimi ne me permettrait pas de poser un seul orteil dans son domaine.

Et ce que j'avais prévu et arriver. Sans plus de piste à suivre, C.H.O.U. -_heurk !_- s'est dispersée pour se rendre en options et est victime d'un silence radio, consumée en moins d'une journée d'existence. De mon côté, j'ai bien quelques idées de rechange, mais je ne vais surtout pas m'avancer plus maintenant. D'ici à ce qu'Abe trouve ta planque quand même et leur en parle alors que j'ai gardé cela secret... Il n'est pas question qu'ils recommencent à nouveau à vouloir se mêler de mes affaires sans mon autorisation, en m'entraînant dans leur groupe de dégénérés. Même Lockart ferait moins de dégâts qu'eux !

N'empêche que j'hésite toujours sur un certain point... Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée que d'interroger directement Potter quant à ce qu'il trafique ? Il ne me connaît pas, peut être ne m'a-t-il même jamais remarqué... Sûrement. Qu'irait-il avouer à un inconnu qui lui saute brusquement dessus pour le questionner quant à ses envies pressantes du deuxième étage ? Au mieux il me rira au nez, au pire il me traitera de fou... Quel embarras du choix !

...

Hum, je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit, encore. Trop de questions à décortiquer, de réponses à apporter... Au moins le monstre me trouvera trop mou pour me dévorer comme il se le doit...ou, au contraire, il prendra encore plus à cœur sa tâche de pétrifier les êtres vivants et de me durcir autant qu'il faudra... Avec ma putain de chance ce sera le deuxième cas à tous les coups ! Je veux partir ! Aller, je prends le premier balai qui passe et... Non, non, très mauvais choix le balai. Je quitte le parc directement à pieds ou à dos d'Hippogriffe. Ça c'est déjà mieux ! Surtout que j'aime beaucoup ces créatures, elles ont une allure et une classe...indéniable ! Et une intelligence poussée en plus. Je m'étais très bien entendu avec Ugly, Brûlopot m'avait permis quelques minutes de vol... Rien avoir avec ces foutus instruments de nettoyage !

Ah, vieux souvenir...

En attendant il faut que je mette la main sur un certain élève de Poufsouffle en première année, cheveux châtains courts, yeux bruns assez ronds, taille naine, tâches de rousseur omniprésentes, air idiot naturellement ; en vue d'une mercuriale qui me démange depuis le début de la matinée et la découverte de quatre abrutis sur mon lit après le petit-déjeuner... Quant à ta nouvelle planque carnet...

Et bien... C'est un secret.

_**Ton serviteur remonté.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je devais dire quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus. J'ai été déstabilisée par l'ouverture particulièrement difficile d'un pot de peinture entre la relecture et ce mot de fin, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop de ne pas commenter davantage ce...20ème ! compte-rendu. Je me suis battue pendant une bonne demi-heure contre ce pot... Hem.  
Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Quant aux prochains, il me reste encore un chapitre de libre avant...le club de duel ! Et je compte bien m'amuser autant que possible sur ce domaine-là en connaissant le talent des Poufsouffles avec leurs baguettes magiques ! Même si je ne sais pas comment... Mais je vais bien trouver ! _

_Par-contre, je tiens à commencer à vous prévenir maintenant, il se peut que mon rythme ralentisse en période scolaire. J'aborde une année qui s'annonce définitivement plus chargée que la précédente et je ne peux me permettre de rater le train. Alors il est possible que je ne publie plus qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à la rentrée. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions non plus. Mes excuses d'avance. Je vous tiendrai au courant._

_Sinon...et bien pour l'instant, à mardi prochain !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Par pitié, ne sombrez plus dans le péché de chaire ! Si dictionnaire sous la main vous n'avez pas, _mediadico_ est votre ami :  
[chaire, n.f. : 1)siège élevé d'où l'on parle, d'où l'on enseigne - 2)tribune à dais d'où le prêtre prêche l'Evangile - 3)la fonction d'un professeur dans l'enseignement supérieur .  
**

**+Bonus :** Encore des crayonnages by Xunaly avec...

-Peter, le ménestrel : http: / / img44. imageshack. us/i/peterv. jpg/

-Barbara, son amie intime : http: / / img843. imageshack. us/i/barbara. jpg/

-Gwendoline, une "potesse" à Abe : http: / / img833. imageshack. us/i/gwen. jpg/


	21. Compte rendu XXI : Mimi and me

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXI, 11 Décembre 1992, **

Helga serait fière de moi, carnet ; et le Choixpeau doit en ce moment même s'en mordre les doi...rebords d'avoir estimé mon pantalon trop peu rempli pour faire de moi un Griffondor ! Qui a parlé du manque de courage des Poufsouffles ? Encore un abruti qui n'y connaissait rien et que tout le monde a cru sans faire plus d'histoires en adorables moutons de Panurge. Ça me fait tellement pitié tous ces clichés... Ils sont les premiers à rire de nos accès de peur et pourtant, je suis certain que pas un n'aurait réalisé ce que je viens de faire à l'instant s'ils se trouvaient dans la situation qu'est la mienne. Non, aucun ne se serait jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en sachant le pourcentage de chance d'en repartir avec un siège de cuvette collé en pleine figure.

Oui, oui, j'en reviens tout juste et le mieux c'est que mon visage est demeuré intact. Je dois juste me changer étant trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais ce n'est pas une grande surprise, j'avais même prévu le coup et mis des vêtements qui ne craignaient rien -_j'ai hésité à emporter le parapluie aussi..._ Sans oublier "_Diplomatie, un art_" que j'avais feuilleté attentivement hier soir au lit à la grande consternation d'Abe et sa guimauve sur papier. Mais bon, un futur journaliste doit être prêt à sacrifier son régime alimentaire pour obtenir ses informations et moi je désirais plus que tout poursuivre mon enquête et en apprendre des correctes, vérifiées,intéressantes, **en solitaire**. L'expérience de C.H.O.U. m'a suffisamment traumatisé à vie, je suis aussi prêt à leur accorder une seconde chance que je le suis à devenir l'ami de Pinston.

Aussi avais-je tenté d'ignorer le mystère planant sur Potter et ses activités urinaires aux toilettes de Mimi, mais je suis vite arrivé à la conclusion que je ne pouvais malheureusement y échapper et qu'il me fallait savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Cela impliquait de me rendre dans le fief de Mimi en vue de l'explorer en étant parfaitement conscient d'y être considéré comme un "indésirable à éliminer au plus vite". Tu me diras carnet, qui a-t-il à craindre venant de la part d'un ectoplasme incapable de porter une main sur moi sans me traverser ? Sauf que Mimi aussi pouilleuse qu'elle soit à l'échelle de Poudlard demeure la reine sur son territoire et en tant que reine elle a les pleins pouvoirs sur ses terres inconquises. Bref, le siège de cuvette quoi.

Mais contrairement à mes attentes, je pense m'en être plutôt bien sorti. Certes, je n'en ai pas tant appris plus mais... En même temps, il a fallu que Potter et ses petits copains se ramènent au mauvais moment -_à tout les coups c'est ma chance de malade qui a encore frappé. _Je ne me suis même pas énervé une seule fois ! J'ai été calme et poli du début à la fi... Bon, peut être pas de manière continuelle mais dans l'ensemble j'ai été adorable.

Tiens, pour la peine j'ai encore mon échange avec Mimi en tête ! Autant je suis incapable de retenir correctement une leçon, autant je peux t'assurer que notre discussion a été telle quelle, mot pour mot. J'ai une mémoire formidable pour ce genre de choses, secret de journaliste...

_"Mais dans quel merdier me suis-je foutu encore moi ? Détermination, détermination... Tu parles d'une qualité ! Mais quelle idée de se rendre à ces chiottes soudainement -comme une envie de pisser ? Je le sais pourtant que cette pleurnicharde de Mimi ne veut plus me voir approcher de ses chères latrines ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête Tobias Juws pour que tu ailles te jeter dans la gueule du loup en sachant très bien que tu vas te prendre un siège de cuvette dans la tronche au final ? Helga, mon pauvre, le sens du sacrifice aura raison de moi. Bientôt je deviendrais comme Potter : a sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, le vieillard du coin, l'aveugle, la concierge pas aimable, un chien, trois fourmis..., en ayant en plus le culot de ne rien demander et d'en être fier ! _

__Ha**rrrr**y ? Tu es venu **encore **me voir ?_

__Harry...Harry Potter ? Mince, alors tu fais vraiment des infidélités à Evan !_

__TOI !_

__Heu oui, moi. Écoute Mimi, je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux mais..._

__Tu es comme les autres ! Je te connais maintenant ! Ah la Mimi ! La si ridicule Mimi qui pleurniche tout le temps ! Ha ha ha ! C'est si drôle de venir dans ses toilettes pour l'y déranger ! Ah on rit tous avec Mimi ! Elle nous fait si pitié ! Mimi est comme ça ! Mimi fait ci ! Et Mimi t'avait interdit de revenir ici ! Mais tu t'en fiches bien de ce que peux dire Mimi, n'est-ce pas ? _

__Bien sûr que non ! La preuve c'est que je ne suis pas revenu comme tu me l'avais si judicieusement demandé. Si je le fais aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai besoin de..._

__Si tu tiens tant à aller te vider tu n'as qu'à te rendre dans des toilettes adaptées. Tu n'as rien à faire ici._

__Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! Ni même pour me moquer de toi, franchement j'ai mieux à faire._

__Alors si tu as mieux à faire que de me rendre visite qu'attends-tu pour sortir !_

__Mim...! Put...hum ! Tu te méprends complètement sur mes intentions. Éloigne-toi de cette cuvette s'il te plaît et laisse-moi le temps de m'expliquer... Je suis ici pour... Que fait Potter quand il vient ici ? _

__En quoi cela te regarde t-il ce que fait Harrrry avec moi ? _

__Je, j'ai besoin de savoir, parce que la menace de la Chambre des Secrets m'inquiète et que je soupçonne Potter de chercher une solution. Je voudrais l'aider._

__Vraiment ? _

__Puisque je te le dis. _

__..._

__Mimi,... C'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé ?_

__Oh, rien d'important. Cela doit venir des canalisations._

__Du brûlé dans des canalisations ?_

__Il y a tant de choses qui voyagent par les canalisations. Une fois j'étais dans celles des cuisines et... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__Je jette juste un œil puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre._

__Tu ne trouveras rien._

__Tss ! Évidemment... Mimi, je ne cherche pas à coincer Potter ou à lui attirer des ennuis. Cette histoire de monstre me... D'ailleurs qu'en penses-tu toi ? _

__De quoi ? _

__De la Chambre des Secrets, bien entendu !_

__Je ne sais pas trop... J'étais terrifiée moi aussi mais maintenant que je suis un fantôme je ne crains plus le monstre. _

__Oui, en effet, cela doit être...attend un peu ! A t'entendre parler on penserait que tu as déjà vécu...?_

__Quand j'étais élève la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte._

__Tu étais vivante quand la créature a été lâchée la première fois ?_

__Oui._

__Mais alors... Tu dois savoir qui..._

__Non, je suis morte avant._

__Pardon ?_

__Dans cette cabine là-bas, je m'y étais cachée, j'aimais bien ces toilettes, personne ne m'y dérangeait. Quand j'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon, j'en suis sortie pour voir et..._

__Et ?_

__Je suis morte._

__Hein ? Comme ça ?_

__Mouis... J'ai vu deux yeux jaunes, immenses...et c'était fini. _

__Mimi, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as été tuée d'un regard. Ce n'est..._

_"scrouïï"_

__Hm ?  
_

__Il sait que c'était moi. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. D...Que fais-tu là, toi ?_

__C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Pourquoi trois Griffondors se rendent-ils dans des toilettes pour filles inondées ? _

__Et que fais un Poufsouffle dans de tels lieux ? _

__Je discutais avec Mimi. J'ai le droit, non ? Et vous, vous venez pour...?_

__Réviser des sortilèges. _

__Dans des toilettes ? _

__Oui._

__Soit, et bien bon courage. A bientôt Mimi. Ce fut un plaisir..._

_"vlan"_

...

Et voilà. Du coup je suis revenu sans la moindre explication quant aux trafics de Potter si ce n'est une odeur suspecte de brûlé flottant dans les toilettes. Cependant Mimi m'a appris des choses auxquelles je ne risquais pas de m'attendre. Morte d'un regard ? Aucun être humain n'est capable de faire ça et je doute qu'une paire de deux yeux jaunes ne se soient baladés librement dans le château autrefois. C'est certain qu'elle a été tuée par la créature, elle doit être cette victime que certaines rumeurs évoquaient quant à la première ouverture de la Chambre. Ce qui signifie que notre monstre tue par son regard d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et pourtant... Cela ne colle pas avec les précédentes pétrifications de Miss Teigne et Crivett. Si le machin a le pouvoir de les tuer, pourquoi les figer ? S'est-il adouci avec le temps ? Ou...peut être aurait-il perdu de la force en son pouvoir pendant toutes ces années, ne pouvant plus tuer mais simplement pétrifier ?

Mais est-ce la même créature à chaque fois ? Car il a bien une chose que je ne comprends pas, si la Chambre a été ouverte, qu'une élève a perdu la vie, comment le monstre a-t-il était stoppé à l'époque ? Il l'a été, forcément, sinon il y aurait eu d'autres crimes depuis. Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait poussé à la cessation des activités internes ? Si l'on considère le fait que la créature de cette première ouverture est la même maintenant en bien plus âgée, alors cela signifie que ce n'est pas par son biais que les événements se sont terminés mais par celui qui la contrôle : l'héritier. Peut être celui-ci a-t-il été identifié et expulsé ? A ce moment-là, le monstre aurait retrouvé le chemin de la Chambre et y serait demeuré. Mais si l'héritier de l'époque a été arrêté, c'est son fils ou petit-fils qui doit être celui de maintenant, il peut être facilement iden...à moins que Salazar Serpentard n'ait eu plusieurs descendants, ce qui n'est pas à exclure bien que les familles de Sang-Pur pratique avec plaisir "l'héritier masculin unique".

...

Bordel de merde, dans quoi suis-je en train de mettre mon nez ? Je vais y laisser ma raison ! J'ai un héritier a retrouvé parmi quelques centaines d'élèves avec pour seule caractéristique son affiliation avec Salazar Serpentard et ce n'est pas comme si une telle information se trouvait inscrite sur son front ! Certes, on peut émettre l'hypothèse plus que compréhensible qu'avec une ascendance pareille il soit réparti à Serpentard mais...méfiance ! Je suis la preuve même que le Choixpeau fait des bourdes. Quant à Abe, il est celle même que les liens familiaux ne font pas toujours le poids face au besoin d'émancipation. En clair, je vais devoir trouver d'autres précisions, sauf si -_évidemment_- je tiens à passer tout notre effectif scolaire au peigne fin -_à noter : penser aux professeurs au cas où, on sait jamais avec Rogue_.

Sans oublier la créature qu'il va falloir identifier. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse cela serait presque une partie de plaisirs pour un amateur comme moi des êtres vivants du monde de la magie. Mais j'ai beau savoir maintenant qu'elle possède de gros yeux jaunes capables de tuer sur le coup, je n'ai rien en tête qui ne corresponde à de telles capacités. -_Ça me vexerait presque._- Quoique ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela. Autant les créatures magiques peuvent-elles être exotiques, avoir un tel pouvoir est démentiel. Ce n'est certainement pas n'importe quoi qui fait désormais ses promenades librement dans nos couloirs. Je doute aussi que Serpentard ne sélectionne n'importe quelle bête pour assassiner les hontes à ses idéaux. Cela peut sembler anodin, mais ce genre de mec perfectionniste et raciste ne va pas confier à un vulgaire hybride sa_ si précieuse_ mission. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pensé jusqu'ici que le monstre devait être une sorte de serpent, vu l'attachement que Salazar avait pour eu et sa capacité à leur parler par le Fourchelang c'est l'hypothèse qui me semblait la plus plausible. Mais maintenant, je vois mal un serpent aussi dangereux soit-il tuer d'un seul coup d'œil un être vivant. Ça doit être quelque chose d'approchant...

...

Ça sent les recherches dans le domaine de Pince à plein nez, étrangement. Les devoirs vont -_ha ha_- devoir attendre, je rentre chez moi pour les vacances et ce n'est pas dans la bibliothèque de mon père que je vais trouver les informations qui m'intéressent. De toute façon un super héros n'a pas à s'encombrer des dissertations de McGonagall, il a mieux à faire. Tant pis pour mes notes, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais améliorer les choses de toute manière. -_Avec un peu de chance personne ne remarquera rien._- Non, il faut vraiment que je trouve un début de réponse avant de quitter Poudlard. Si je n'ai pas la tête libre pour les vacances je ne parviendrai jamais à trouver un cadeau pour Abe. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je ne resterai pas, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier. Pas du tout. Et si je veux me faire pardonner de l'abandonner à Peter pour quelques jours, j'ai intérêt à lui offrir quelque chose. Sauf qu'évidemment...j'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne vais tout de même pas ressortir le coup de la peluche...si ?

_**Ton serviteur dépassé.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bon, pour le coup l'enquête avance plutôt bien du côté de Tobias. Je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien ce petit, non ? Sans les membres de C.H.O.U. en plus (ce qui n'est pas une grande perte Tob' me dirait). D'ailleurs c'est un compte-rendu beaucoup plus solitaire pour cette fois. Tobias est le héros du jour et le futur campeur de la bibliothèque pour ses recherches. Va-t-il parvenir à identifier la créature comme un basilic ou parviendra t-il à démontrer qu'il s'agit en fait d'un chihuhua génétiquement modifié et croisé avec un alligator nain ? La réponse... Une autre fois. Car pour la prochaine fois, c'est le club de duel qui sera à l'honneur avec un compte-rendu que j'espère le plus actif possible. Et peut être une surprise de taille... Je réfléchis encore._

_En attendant j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec celui-ci. Autant l'écrire a été agréable, autant je me sentais étrangement à côté pour la relecture... J'espère vraiment que ça vient juste de moi._

_A la semaine prochaine !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Pour une lecture plus agréable et un style plus fluide, utilisez un dictionnaire des synonymes. Toujours en prêtant bien attention aux légères différences de sens qui demeurent.  
**


	22. Bonus 1 : C'était en Août 89

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS PREMIER : _C'était en Août 89..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Appartement 11, 3 Abbey Square READING* (United Kingdom),**

-11:04 am ; Mr Juws rangeait un dernier livre dans le rayon prisé des romans policiers, tournant résolument le dos à l'antique pendule décolorée de sa bibliothèque. Une main portée à son estomac y étouffe un grognement apitoyé. Un soupir se fait misérablement entendre.

-11:02 am ; Mrs Juws retient un cri de douleur alors que la lame vengeresse d'un épluche-légumes mordait la chair de son doigt. Lançant un regard sombre à une porte fermée proche, elle passe la blessure sous l'eau distraitement. La carotte abandonnée sur le comptoir tremble face à son destin tragique.

-10:50 am ; Mr Juws Junior se résout à quitter son nid sans empressement. Il a la mollesse des apathiques estivaux du sommeil. Son orteil gauche échappe à sa vigilance et se loge dans l'élastique d'un slip sale. Derrière la porte, un sourire mauvais étire les lèvres de Mrs Juws à l'entente d'un juron rageur.

-11:01 am ; Mrs Delawere casse du sucre sur le dos de ses voisins, au téléphone avec une amie. Un coup d'œil distrait à la télévision lui apprend que John même quinquagénaire, parvient encore à séduire Pamela. Rassurée, elle en profite pour se moquer du fils honteux de ses voisins ; un certain...Todias ?

_000_

"Tobias Juws, fils de Daniel Juws et Nellie Blair-Juws, est-ce une heure raisonnable pour se lever en sachant que tu t'es couché à vingt-et-une heures hier soir, jeune homme ?

_M'man... Il est à peine dix heures... J'suis en vacances, tu sais ?"

La carotte agonisante assista impuissante à l'approche brutale de l'épluche-légume, sa robe orange valsa. Nellie n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce matin de début Août. Son fils le comprit rapidement alors qu'un regard glacial s'abattait sur lui et que la voix habituellement douce et assez grave de sa mère trouvait en la colère des accents aigus secs comme des fouets :

"Il est onze heures passés, Tobias, et à moins que ta mémoire ne soit aussi inapte que je le crains, tu ne devrais pas oser prononcer le mot "vacances" pour considérer ta situation actuelle."

La pointe aiguisée de l'instrument effleura le nez constellé d'encre, les yeux louchèrent un instant sur le reflet inquiétant de la lame. Quelque part à l'étage supérieur un meuble dut se renverser. Nellie éclata dans un rugissement :

"TU A ÉTÉ RENVOYÉ DE TON ÉCOLE, TOBIAS ! RENVOYÉ ! Tu n'es pas en vacances ! Oh non, tu es dans une impasse que tu ne veux pas quitter ! Combien de collèges accepteront ton dossier lorsqu'ils verront que tu n'as même pas terminé ton année ? Combien à ton avis ?

_Oh, pas dès le matin maintenant..." Se contenta de répliquer l'accusé. Nellie en perdit son latin, son hongrois et son anglais. Les mots lui échappèrent et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Et son fils qui avait ce regard vitreux, dénué de toute émotion, son fils qui s'ennuyait, qui coulait sans rien tenter pour se retenir. Elle lui avait tendu tant de mains souveraines qu'il avait ignorées qu'elle n'en éprouvait plus maintenant que fatigue et abattement.

"C'est donc ainsi que tu veux vivre..." Avait-elle murmuré effondrée ; il n'avait rien répondu et qui avait-il à répondre ? Si la vie était aussi morne qu'elle l'était maintenant, alors à quoi bon chercher plus loin une once d'inattendu ? Il préférait conserver son énergie, s'abrutir par tous les moyens à en noyer son ennui. Quand il serait complètement crétin, s'apercevrait-il encore de cette amertume dans sa bouche ? Peut être bien. Ou... Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était qu'un gosse après tout. Et il comptait bien le rester.

"Va te laver Tobias, ais au moins cette décence."

L'ironie blessante rate de peu un dos qui ne l'a pas attendu pour se décider. Nellie ne voit que son fils qui s'échappe, lui échappe... Une mère l'aurait arrêté et emprisonné dans ses bras en s'assurant qu'il ne puisse plus les quitter avant longtemps ; une mère comme Nellie était, une mère emportée et aimante, comme avant, comme autrefois...car maintenant Nellie n'était plus qu'une blessure béante. Il ne lui restait plus que le regret, le froid, le dur : "Et ne te presse pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais un peu d'aide de ta part pour le repas !" Ses mots s'écrasèrent en vain sur la porte.

Et la carotte malmenée n'a que ses yeux pour pleurer la perte de sa parure. Mais des yeux, une carotte n'en a pas. C'est pas grave pourtant, son bourreau l'a fait pour elle. Il y a des larmes sur le comptoir et un épluche-légumes dans l'évier, un silence pesant dans cette petit cuisine effrontément colorée. Un hibou sur la rambarde du balcon s'est posé, un rectangle blanc aux pieds. Il a les yeux immenses d'un étonné et dedans le reflet d'une silhouette tremblante.

Ce n'est qu'un acteur secondaire, on l'a embauché sur le coup parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un. Personne ne se souviendra de lui, c'est sans importance. Il ne signera pas d'autographes à la sortie, quant à son nom dans le générique...ah ça non, il ne tentera même pas de le chercher. Et il s'en fiche un peu. A cette heure il irait plutôt se recoucher que de réfléchir au sens de son existence. Mais avant ça, avant il doit en donner un à celle du gamin. Peut être que lui se souviendra de cet hibou dans son appartement. Peut être y aura t-il une petite place pour Hodge dans sa mémoire...

...à côté de celle immense que va prendre la lecture de cette lettre qu'il apporte.

_000_

Il est 11:11 am.

Tout va bien.

**...**

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_A ceux qui espéraient un nouveau compte-rendu, mes excuses. C'est un texte un peu spécial et non prévu que je vous laisse ici, en remerciement pour votre attention et ces 100 premières reviews que je ne connaissais pas avant cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si cet écrit un peu spécial, voir** très** spécial par-rapport aux compte-rendus, aura été à la hauteur. Je me suis vraiment laissée porter pour cette fois, et j'avoue que dans ce genre de cas le style peut être...un peu déconcertant ? Mais j'avais envie de vous laisser une scène de la vie de Tobias autrement que par son journal et sa vision assez restreinte quand même puisqu'appartenant à un unique personnage. _

_Dans tous les cas, merci encore à tous ! Quand bien même ce texte ne vous aurait pas convaincus, je voulais vous remercier. _

_A mardi !_

**-Note : *READING est une ville d'Angleterre située à l'Ouest de Londres et au Sud d'Oxford. **_  
_


	23. Compte rendu XXII : Celui Qui Pluma

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXII, 16 Décembre 1992, **

Cédric m'a souvent dit que mes résultats faisaient honte aux Poufsouffles et à leur réputation de besogneurs -_il a cessé ses remontrances au bout de la vingt-deuxième fois_. Maureen tente chaque année de me pousser à travailler plus régulièrement et pas seulement la veille de nos examens importants comme un dératé -_sans succès_. Evan lui-même m'assassine du regard à chaque fois que je fais perdre des points à notre Maison pour inattentions et mauvaises réponses. Quant à Abe, il trouve toujours le moyen de me faire culpabiliser lorsque je sors de trois heures de retenue avec une montagne de devoirs à faire et un sale gosse à coucher un peu plus tard que prévu. Mais la pire est sans doute Chourave qui m'a menacé il y a peu de convoquer mes parents. Tous, il sont contre moi et ma manière de procéder, tous me poussent à tuer ma jeunesse dans le travail et la pression des interrogations. Tous.

Alors pour une fois que je suis à la bibliothèque, à faire mes recherches tranquillement sans gêner personne, pourquoi faut-il qu'on vienne m'en déloger pour me traîner à un putain de club, merde ? Surtout lorsque j'ai bien pris soin de prévenir : _"Non, je ne suis pas intéressé quant à l'activité peu capitale de cracher de la fumée au nez d'un soi-disant agresseur pour les beaux yeux d'un prof complètement égophile. Ceci dit, si ce genre de spectacle pitoyable vous distrait, alors amusez-vous bien !"_ Mais il semble que mes paroles ont autant d'importance que celles d'un chou-fleur gratiné aux yeux de mes pseudos "amis". Pas de remord et encore moins de la culpabilité, alors que je feuilletais sérieusement un bestiaire complet du monde de la magie en sélectionnant mes principaux suspects -_on se croirait presque dans une série américaine pour le coup_-, deux sauvages m'ont agressé.

_"Allons Tob' chéri, ne reste pas ici en solitaire. Tu vas racornir comme cette bonne vieille Irma._

__Evan..._

__Il a raison Tobias. Et puis cela peut être intéressant de savoir se défendre contre la créature, non ? _

__Abe..._

__Oh, garde tes regards mauvais Mr l'Intello. En plus tu joues très mal la comédie. Comme si ça t'arrivait de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque... Ha ha ha !_

__J'ai dis non. Vos capacités sont-elles à ce point limitées pour que je doive vous le traduire dans un langage plus trivial ? _

__Alleezzz Tobiass... Tout le monde s'y rend, presque. Je vais me retrouver tout seul..._

__Hé ! Et moi, je compte pour du beu...!_

__...tout seul et perdu dans la foule... S'il te plaît, fais-le au moins pour moi._

__Ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour que je reste ici. Je ne viendrai pas, point._

__..._

__Abe..._

__Oui, Evan._

__..._

__Vous êtes bien silencieux tous les d... Hééé ! C'est quoi cette corde ! Non, non... NON ! AU VIOL !_

__C'est pas bientôt FINI vous trois ! Dehors ! DEHORS J'AI DIT !_

__!_

__Bah voilà Tob', tu en es sorti de ta bibliothèque... Brave Irma !_

__Evan..._

__Quoi ? _

__Ta gueule. Franchement."_

Vraiment, aucune considération pour ma misérable personne. Moi qui prévoyais de passer la grande majorité de ma soirée parmi les bouquins en espérant un résultat plus probant que celui actuel, je me suis retrouvé dans une Grande Salle vidée et pourtant bourrée de la presque totalité des élèves impatients, murmurants à tout va. Désolé tous, mais c'est le blondinet qui va nous servir de maître de cérémonie ! Comment je le sais ? Maureen l'a lu dans ses sardines au dîner et elle a suffisamment démontré sa fiabilité pour que je la crois. Bref, en attendant le désespéré, j'aimerai bien que les abrutis de devant cesse de trépigner, j'aimerai écrire tranquillement MOI ! Et au milieu d'une telle foule c'est un peu complexe -_heureusement que tu es assez épais pour que je me passe de table, carnet_. D'ailleurs si le Serdaigle de fiote à ma gauche ne cesse pas rapidement de me fixer comme s'il me poussait une nouvelle paire de bras, je lui pète la gueule. Avec un carnet et une plume, oui !

_"Nan, Tob' ! Me dis pas que tu as emmené ton journal de gonzesse jusqu'ici ?_

__Parce que t'as besoin de mes poings maintenant pour rafraîchir ta vue, ""Ev''" ? _

__Oh tout doux ! Je disais juste ça comme ça..._

__"Comme ça ?" Si c'est pour une raison aussi merdique, tu peux la garder fermée sans regret."_

Non mais oh ! Tu crois que j'apprécie d'avoir été traîné jusqu'ici alors que j'étais en mesure d'identifier enfin la charmante compagnie qui peut nous tomber dessus dans les couloirs ? Abruti, je rirai bien quand ce sera à ton tour de rejoindre Crivett à l'infirmerie, sur un brancard. T'inquiète pas, je viendrai de temps en temps...avec un marqueur noir pour égayer ton visage figé. -_Et je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple moustache. Foi de Tobias Juws._-

...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Maintenant c'est Abe qui m'assassine du regard, me promettant une vengeance salée de sa part dès le retour dans notre dortoir. A tous les coups, ce batteur raté est allé tout lui cafter de notre précédente charmante discussion ! Rapporte-paquets va ! Tu dois bien te marrer à présent, mon régime va encore en pâtir sévèrement. JE MANQUE DE SUCRE ! Merde. Rend-moi mes sucettes adorées et mon chocolat si doux, si bon avec sa belle robe immaculée... Et tu te prétends Poufsouffle martyrisé par sa famille ? Connerie. Hé oh ! C'est à l'adolescence que les garçons forment leurs kilos de muscles ; pour cela ils ont besoin de manger ! -_C'est aussi pour ça qu'on peut s'avaler des plâtrées sans grossir sur le coup comme les filles et qu'à la quarantaine, lorsque le processus ne fonctionne plus, on devient bedonnant._- Où ils sont mes muscles ? Mais j'en ai pas, parce qu'Abe me met à la diète justement ! Comment vais-je devenir un superbe journaliste cow-boy solitaire moi après ? Tu es entrain de réduire mes chances à zéro ! A moins que ce ne soit son but...c'est ça ! Comme sa croissance s'annonce plus que limitée, cette affreuse crapule veut me voir demeurer maigrelet pour le restant de ma vie ! Le fourbe ! Mais j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu Abe, et...

_"Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait !"_

Mais serait-ce notre charmant graisseux qui vient de faire son apparition au côté de Lockart ? Oh bah mince ! Finalement j'ai peut être bien fait de venir. Après tout, "club de duel", cela signifie une démonstration et... Allez Rogue ! Envoie-le nous au tapis et fait défriser sa permanente ! Pour le plaisir des yeux, s'il te plaît ? Et je m'appliquerai comme un dingue pour la prochaine potion jusqu'à obtenir un optimal, promis.

_"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !"_

Oh joli rictus, _Severus_ ! A la place de l'Autre je quitterai vite fait cette estrade, instinct de survie oblige. Tss ! Regarde-le donc avec ses grands moulinets de bras et ses dentelles ! Pitoyable, même moi j'aurai l'air moins crétin en faisant jaillir un bouquet de fleurs au lieu d'un sort d'attaque -_la tête de Quirrell l'année dernière ! Inimitable !_- Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous entretuer dans les règles de l'art, j'ai des recherches à terminer moi !

_"Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire."_

J'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais toi, mistinguet, vu la gueule que tire ton partenaire. Tu me diras, un accident et si vite arrivé, carnet. En attendant, tu trouves pas toi aussi que Rogue à la tête de l'emploi ? Tu sais, pour l'héritier de Serpentard... Je trouve que le costume lui va avec un réalisme un peu inquiétant. Il n'aime personne, c'est pas ce genre de bons sentiments qui le feraient culpabiliser quant à lâcher un monstre sur des élèves considérés comme des "erreurs". Vraiment pas. Oh !

...

Oooh mince alors ! Il y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère notre potionniste ! Lockart ne bouge plus. Il est mort ? Je n'ai pas su reconnaître le sort que lui a balancé Rogue -_un certain "Expelliarmus"_. La couleur n'était pas celle de l'Avada -_à mon grand désespoir_-, mais vu la forme physique de notre Boucle d'Or ça n'a pu dû être une partie de plaisir que de se le prendre de plein fouet. Tiens, les Serpentards applaudissent leur directeur, ça m'étonne pas. Je crois bien que si je ne t'avais pas dans les mains, je me joindrai à eux pour une fois.

_"Une vraie carpette... Dumbledore était vraiment désespéré pour l'accepter comme prof. _

__C'est rare, mais je partage ton avis Ev'._

__Vous croyez qu'il souffre ? _

__Je ne le crois pas, Abe. Je l'espère._

__Tobias ! Quand bien même il n'est pas très pédagogue, tu ne devrais pas lui souhaiter cela ! _

__Pas très pédagogue ? Pas très pédagogue ! C'est une merde ce type. S'il a réalisé un seul exploit de ses bouquins par lui-même, je veux bien baiser les pieds de Pinston !_

__C'est rare de t'entendre autant ramener ta fraise, Juws. J'en serai presque triste que Lockart soit une telle minette, te voir à genoux prêt à adorer mes petits orteils m'aurait procuré un plaisir que tu n'imagines même pas..."_

Oh putain...et il fallait que Pinston soit juste derrière nous, comme par hasard ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je veux retourner à la bibliothèque ! Je trouve finalement ce lieu particulièrement attirant et...

_"Gabriel, quel déplaisir pour nous de te voir ce soir..._

__Le dégoût est partagé "Ev'". Tu permets que je t'appelle Ev', hein ? Wills, c'est un peu coincé pour nous qui nous connaissons depuis si longtemps... N'est-ce pas Juws ? Enfin, Tobias... Pour que tu ailles jusqu'à proposer de t'occuper personnellement de mes soins plantaires, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux intimes aussi._

__Que viens-tu faire ici Pinston ? Tes fidèles chiens sont à l'opposé..._

__Et bien... Hum, t'es qui toi gamin ? _

__Abraham Cook._

__Abraham ? M'étonne que tu es une tronche pareille avec un prénom aussi pompeux. Où l'as-tu trouvé Tobias ? Il semble très accroché à tes jupons..._

__Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Pin-ston._

__Wow, c'est que tu montrerais presque les crocs. On se recycle dans l'adoption pour étouffer des pulsions maternelles ? _

__J...!_

__Oh la ferme vous quatre ! Vous règlerez vos querelles de mâles plus tard, d'accord ? Lockart et Rogue vont nous répartir en duo pour la pratique._

__Mais Leono..._

__Evan ! Silence."_

La pratique ? Bah zut alors, l'Autre est toujours en état d'assurer son petit speech ? Et comment ça ils vont former eux-mêmes les équipes de deux ? Je ne le sens pas cette histoire. Oh non, pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'une mèche dorée sautille dans notre direction, présage plus terrible encore que le mignon petit Sinistros de cette vieille chouette. Abe ! Où est-il passé ce sale môme ? Il est le seul qui ne profitera pas de mes lacunes en magie pour m'envoyer un sort vicieux -_pas comme Evan_. Rah, je ne le vois plus... Il m'a planté un lapin ?

Bon, écoute carnet, je vais te laisser là. Je ne peux plus écrire, chercher le gamin, surveiller la progression de Lockart et assassiner Pinston du regard en même temps. On se retrouve plus tard, à tête reposé, en amoureux. Promis, je te raconterai tout.

En même temps, c'est ce que je fais toujours, non ?

...

...

...

Bon d'accord, je reviens à nouveau sur mes positions : ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée que de venir à ce club de duel. C'était...c'était même une excellente idée et Evan ainsi qu'Abe...ont peut être bien fait de m'en déloger pour assister et participer au spectacle que s'est révélée être cette première réunion. Certes, je ne sais toujours pas si la créature est une grenouille venimeuse au venin pétrifiant ou un ver aux sécrétions paralysantes, mais en contrepartie... Mince alors, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte carnet vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris en ce moment même ! J'ai retrouvé ma superbe, ma magnifique, mon incroyable, mon bijou, ma perle de Piloot TGV ! Avec sa ligne aérodynamique, sa robe écarlate, sa pointe d'une finesse extrême et sa décoration minutieuse... Hem. Je vais m'arrêter là où on en a pour la soirée et entre mes exploits en duel et les découvertes linguistiques de notre copain Potter...j'ai de quoi te contenter pour plusieurs jours.

Sache déjà que cet abruti de Lockart n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me mettre en équipe avec une vieille connaissance qui avait profité autrefois de ma détresse pour me subtiliser mon amour. Je parle bien sûr de Trever, quand il a monnayé ses informations concernant les dealers de Poudlard contre ma Piloot toute fraîche et neuve ! J'avais quelques comptes à régler d'ailleurs à ce propos, mais je t'avoue que...bon, je le reconnais, j'avais la frousse d'aller titiller ce pur Serpentard pour récupérer mon bien. Trop de risques et aucune assurance quant au résultat d'une telle opération.  
Au moins cet abruti de prof raté m'a fourni une occasion en or de tester à nouveau mon courage légendaire ! Enfin, je dis ça mais sur le moment je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. Quand tu te retrouves face à un Serpent de sixième année réputé pour ses talents en sortilèges alors que tu n'es qu'un pauvre blaireau de quatrième année aussi doué pour la magie qu'une carotte pour le taekwondo... Je te laisse conclure, carnet. D'autant plus que Boucle d'Or désirait que l'on se désarme en utilisant le sortilège que lui avait précédemment lancé ce cher graisseux et que j'ai tant prêté attention à ses paroles divines que j'en ai à peine retenu la formule -_et encore je n'étais pas certain sur la prononciation_. Tu imagines donc mon état psychologique et la dent rancunière que j'avais envers Abe, kidnappé par Johan pour être son -_sick!_-redoutable adversaire.

Mais Trever a commis une erreur, une terrible erreur. Alors qu'il aurait pu très bien me désarmer ne serait-ce qu'en claquant des mains, il n'a pas résisté à l'envie de me provoquer ; il a tiré de sa poche une forme écarlate que j'aurai reconnu aisément à mille mètres : ma Piloot. Ma Piloot entre ses doigts épais, qu'il triturait comme un porc !

_"Ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Juws ? Au fait, je dois te remercier de me l'avoir si amicalement donnée, cette petite est un véritable régal pour la prise de notes, et encore ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que nous avons fait ensembles ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prends bien soin...je crois qu'elle se plaît bien avec moi. Elle ne te manque pas au moins ?"_

Salopard. Vil petit merdeux. J'espère que tu as pris ton temps pour le digérer mon Expelliarmus parce que j'ai été ravi de te faire ce cadeau... Tu te rends compte, carnet ? Mon premier sort impeccablement maîtrisé dès la première fois ? C'est à en faire pâlir de jalousie "Miss-je-sais-tout" ! Et la manière dont ma beauté s'est échappée des doigts de son tyran pour s'envoler, la manière dont mes doigts l'ont attrapé sans une hésitation, son contact doux sur ma paume... Aaah ! Je revis ! Et comparé à ce moment-là si jouissif, les misérables performances de Potter en langues me font bien rire.

Franchement... Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre que notre Héros puisse parler aux serpent et qu'il ait une prédilection pour leur ordonner d'arracher les têtes de certains élèves comme celle notamment de Justin ? J'entends déjà une partie de Poudlard l'accuser d'avoir un lien plus que privilégié avec Salazar...mais réfléchissez un peu, bon sang ! Potter c'est les bons sentiments, le courage et un syndrome incurable de héros ! C'est pas du tout le profil adéquate pour un hériter du plus fourbe des sorciers ! Et puis avec le Grand Malade en Capuchon, je pense qu'il en a plus que soupé des pseudos mages noirs mégalomanes. -_Carnet, as-tu jamais vu un grand méchant se planquer dans des chiottes pour filles, y supporter un fantôme caractériel, pour réfléchir à des plans de conquête du monde entier ?_- Potter a le parfum des emmerdes, c'est pour cela qu'il les attire autant. Sur des millions de sorciers, il a fallu que ce soit lui qui puisse parler aux serpents ; si c'est pas avoir une chance de merde ça...

En attendant, je sens que les jours à venir vont être très drôles. Entre les Serpentards qui vont tous vouloir venger Trever, Potter principal suspect de l'affaire "Chambre des Secrets", mes longues recherches et annoncer à Abe que Peter sera sa nounou de Noël... J'ai de quoi occuper mes journées jusqu'aux vacan...

...

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans notre dortoir celui-là ? Avec Abe en plus ? Mais...c'est lui qui l'a fait entrer ?

_"J'étais sûr que tu serais là, Tobias. Désolé de t'interrompre ainsi et...je sais. Il ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Mais il me semblait sincère... Ne grogne pas, s'il te plaît et écoute-le."_

...

Les bras m'en tombent.

...

Non mais à quoi pensait cet abruti de gosse en ramenant **Pinston** dans notre dortoir ?

**Ton serviteur chu.**

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ouf ! J'en peux plus. Compte-rendu terminé in extremis aujourd'hui mardi 10 Août et d'une longueur... Assez époustouflante par-rapport aux autres, non ? J'ai hésité à le couper au moment où Tobias cesse d'écrire dans son carnet pour être placé en équipe. Mais c'aurait été trop court et puis je pense, bien moins palpitant sans cette dernière partie. Surtout que pour la prochaine fois, j'ai aussi de quoi faire avec l'agression de Justin et les vacances de Noël !  
D'ailleurs, je pars enfin pendant trois jours. Normalement j'aurai accès à un stylo et du papier, mais comme j'ai aussi des devoirs estivaux (si si, je vous assure, des devoirs pour les grandes vacances X.x), au pire je peux être en retard. Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, mais je préfère vous prévenir du danger. ^^' On sait jamais.  
Par-contre (et ceci est bien plus important), je répondrai tardivement aux commentaires. Mes excuses, mais ce sera fait pendant le week-end. Je préfère ne pas me précipiter dès mon retour et prendre le temps.  
_

_Bref, bonne semaine à vous tous, j'espère vous retrouver mardi en temps et en heure pour un compte-rendu au contenu...assez intéressant, je pense ! ^^_

_[Tiens, je remarque que pour une fois, le compte-rendu se termine avec un sacré suspens ! ^^]_

_Merci encore.  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Attention aux pléonasmes ! Par-exemple : "Il était au courant mais cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.".  
C'est tentant, sauf qu'inutile et lourd.  
**


	24. Compte rendu XXIII : La bonté vaincra !

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXIII, 23 Décembre 1992, **

Étonnant comme le temps peut être une notion abstraite. On a beau le découper, l'encadrer de tout part pour le maîtriser ; il parvient toujours à s'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oubliées alors les heures, les minutes, les secondes,...ce ne sont là que des mots que l'Homme a donnés dans son triomphe, persuadé de posséder là une nouvelle connaissance. La réalité est tout autre ; et il n'y a aucune égalité dans ce temps vulgairement administré. Ah, l'Égalité ! Une grande notion, une belle notion même ! L'hypocrisie pure et simple d'une utopie irréalisable et mal définie, que l'Homme aime à affectionner. Ça fait bien dans les discours, l'Égalité, ça plait. Et toutes ses tentatives d'applications ne sont que de pitoyables esquisses ratées. Ce n'est pas en voulant l'appliquer au temps que l'Homme allait enfin y parvenir.

Ce dernier mois m'a semblé si long, et ses derniers jours trop courts. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité à Poudlard pour me retrouver brutalement dans un compartiment de train en ce premier jour de vacances. Pourtant, ce ne sont que des jours, que des heures... Chaque matin est le même, chaque soir, chaque journée compte autant et se déroule au rythme réglé des horloges. Je le sais, parce que c'est ainsi que l'on nous l'apprend, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas j'aurai été incapable de l'affirmer. Depuis le club de duel, tout s'est emballé. D'abord avec Trever, avec Potter et depuis peu les dernières agressions qui sont survenues.

Les dernières, mais aussi les plus inquiétantes par leurs victimes : un élève...et un fantôme, celui de Griffondor. Un fantôme ! Tu te rends compte, carnet ? La pâle image d'un ancien vivant, un esprit censé ne craindre rien ni personne ayant déjà traversé l'épreuve de la mort...figé dans son manteau gris perle par une créature demeurant toujours non-identifiée ! Comment les simples mortels pouvaient-ils continuer à se sentir un tantinet en sécurité après cela ? Quand bien même les Mandragores offraient la piste d'un remède certain,...et si celles-ci ne parvenaient pas à contrer ce qui dépassait la mort ?

Alors évidemment, à l'annonce de la nouvelle, la panique s'est enfin emparée de tout Poudlard. Et Potter a été accusé avec davantage encore de virulence. Découvert une énième fois sur les lieux de l'agression, associé à l'affaire du fourchelangue et à l'identité de l'élève dernièrement victime ; c'est à peine si certains élèves ne l'enverraient pas directement à Azkaban s'ils en avaient le pouvoir. Oui, car celui qui a été découvert au côté du fantôme de Griffondor n'est autre que Justin Finch-Fletchey, Poufsouffle de son état. Après les événements du club de duel où la presque totalité de l'école a assisté à la tentative ratée de Potter pour arracher sa charmante trombine par le biais d'un tout aussi charmant reptile, les soupçons sont devenus pseudos-confirmations. Tous sont désormais certains : Potter est THE futur mage noir de tous les temps -_et les théories de Mcmillan à ce sujet sont aussi ridicules que distrayantes_. Personne ne se soucie du fait que tous les Serpentards soient encore indemnes, Malefoy compris alors qu'étant la Némésis personnelle de notre déclaré prochain tyran. Quant au fait que sa meilleure amie soit une née moldu et pourtant bien vivante actuellement...on n'en parle pas. Potter est le seul responsable et l'unique moyen d'échapper à son fléau est de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances puisque lui y reste -_certainement dans l'optique de distraire son nouvel animal de compagnie, bien entendu_.

Du coup les réservations du Poudlard Express ont été prises subitement d'assaut durant la dernière semaine. C'est bien simple, aucun Poufsouffle de notre année n'ai resté au collège pour les festivités. Même Peter qui tenait pourtant à y passer le réveillon comme à l'accoutumée avec sa fidèle compagne de guitare...et qui devait aussi prendre le relais pour Abe en tant que nounou temporaire pendant mon absence. Abe restant alors tout seul à Poudlard dans notre Maison quasi-vide avec un monstre en liberté dans les couloirs, sans personne sur qui se reposer... Bien entendu tu devines la suite, carnet. C'était inévitable. Je ne pouvais pas...enfin c'est naturel quoi ! Il ne s'agit pas de pulsions maternelles, ni d'un problème psychologique particulier...bref. SuperTobias est intervenu -_et il ne met pas son slip par-dessus son pantalon, merci_- : il ramène dans ses bagages hivernales un cadeau imprévu pour ses chers parents. Un cadeau qui à la nouvelle a bouclé sa valise en deux temps, trois mouvements de peur que je ne me ravise, alors loin, très loin de sa crise monumentale de fureur d'il y a quelques jours quand il se voyait déjà passer le réveillon sans moi. Un cadeau qui collé à Maureen, déchiffre en ce moment-même avec elle un vieux bouquin de divination.

Et dire que je n'ai pas prévenu mes vieux... Certes, il y a quelque chose de flatteur dans la manie d'Abe de vouloir me coller sans cesse, en attendant je me vois mal débarquer sur le quai et mettre sur le fait accompli mes pauvres géniteurs. J'ai bien songé à une lettre de dernière minute, mais je dois avouer que je craignais un refus de leur part -_en plus RTT n'était pas disponible_. Au moins, face à l'imprévu, ils ne pourront plus reculer et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas tenir ma promesse. Surtout envers un gosse comme Abe qui a vu sa famille entière se détourner de lui pour une simple question de caractère. C'est d'ailleurs aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai tenu à l'emmener, je dois l'avouer. C'est pas bien grand chez moi, je ne sais même pas où il va pouvoir dormir -_quoiqu'un étrange pressentiment..._-, j'ai toujours aucun cadeau pour lui, ni aucune idée de comment le distraire, mais j'avais envie qu'il passe un bon Noël. Et supporter Rogue en face de soi à table, les blagues incompréhensibles de Dumby, les paquets-cadeaux trompeurs, les chansons bucoliques d'Hagrid, seul...ce n'est **définitivement** pas un bon Noël. Reste plus qu'à espérer que mes parents apprécient ce petit inattendu, ma mère est effroyable lorsqu'elle commence à se braquer. En même temps, je compte beaucoup sur les grands yeux mouillés d'Abe. Avec une telle arme en ma possession, je ne me fais quand même pas trop de soucis.

...

D'ailleurs Abe n'est pas le seul passager clandestin de notre compartiment, et de loin pas le pire. Gabriel Pinston quoique légèrement en retrait se tient à nos côtés, jetant des coups d'œil d'envie à la revue de Quidditch que feuillète distraitement Evan sous son nez -_pour un peu je penserai que ce dernier le fait exprès_. Gabriel Pinston... Non, non, tu ne rêves pas carnet ! Je parle bien du Pinston abruti que tu connais déjà, qui adore se défouler sur les premières années toutes Maisons confondues, qui s'est auto-proclamé ennemi favori d'Evan, qui nous écrase sous des flots d'insanités et dont le fantasme le plus secret est de voir ses petits petons embrassés -_heurk, heurk et double heurk !_-.

Si j'avais su...je n'y aurai jamais cru et même maintenant je me retiens parfois de me pincer l'avant-bras. Parce que... **Merde alors !** Pinston tente de s'intégrer en douceur et avec l'appui d'Abe dans notre petite bande ! Parce que Pinston...parce qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien et qu'il a des côtés sympathiques, parfois...que même si Evan l'ignore purement et simplement, Leonor apprécie les petits potins qu'il lui laisse dans sa grande mansuétude, Maureen tient avec lui quelques conversations maladroites et moi... Moi je ne sais plus trop mais je dois avouer que certaines de ses réflexions et actes m'ont plu. Il n'est pas toujours très juste, pas toujours très fin, à vrai dire il ressemble beaucoup à Evan par ce côté bourrin et grande gueule... Le problème c'est que je m'entends plus que bien avec Evan -_pardon "Ev'"_. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensembles, des conneries de mioches, des maigres résistances contre les mauvais coups des autres, des retenues... Et si Pinston lui ressemble autant je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher qu'au final nous nous entendions tous les deux. C'est ça qui me file la frousse parce que...je ne veux pas devenir copain avec ce mec. Pas avec ce crétin dont certains coups m'ont déjà envoyé à l'infirmerie, cet égocentrique de Serpent persuadé de valoir plus que le contenu entier de Poudlard, ce mec aux mots blessants qui s'est tant de fois moqué de nous pour revenir finalement, la queue entre les jambes...quémander notre bonté tant de fois tournée à la dérision...

Tss...

En fait, tout a commencé le soir même après le club de duel, alors qu'Abe le faisait entrer dans notre dortoir. J'ignorais alors tout de l'ampleur de ce qui allait me tomber dessus. Je pensais plutôt qu'il était venu prendre la revanche de Trever et m'en mettre une bonne au passage, qu'il avait trompé la vigilance d'Abe avec un prétexte pompeux...j'avais alors complètement sous-estimé le gamin et son détecteur de franchise, parce que c'est l'exact contraire de ce que je croyais qui s'est produit.

_"Hem... Écoute Juws... Je sais qu'on est loin d'être copains tous les deux... Enfin je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pas vraiment quelque chose contre toi, en fait c'est surtout Wills qui...ce n'est pas le sujet, oui. Heu...bon. Tu m'as impressionné, je dois l'avouer. Trever n'a rien vu venir, et moi non plus. En tout cas je pense qu'il a compris à qui il avait affaire. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il se faisait rembarrer comme ça. En agissant ainsi, tu as marqué plus qu'un point contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra te chercher des comptes, il aurait trop honte et de crainte pour ça... Un vrai serpent à se terrer dans son trou, si seulement il pouvait y crever sag...ah, pardon. J'ai dévié de mon but. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est déjà bien assez difficile pour moi ! Pff...__  
Écoute Juws... Je dois t'avouer qu'entre Trever et moi c'est loin d'être amical. En fait, tu m'as un peu sauvé la mise en l'envoyant bouler ainsi ce soir. On devait... Tu sais,...tu connais les petits trafics de Trever, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'ai bien compris tu lui as demandé de l'aide une fois et il en a profité pour te sucrer ta plume... Il fait toujours ce genre d'échanges. Avec moi aussi...sauf que je l'ai convaincu que je le paierai plus tard pour ses informations. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que l'objet que je possédais et qui l'intéressait, je ne pouvais pas lui donner. C'est un objet de grande valeur, et puis j'y tiens énormément. Je pensais bien prétendre à Trever l'avoir perdu, mais il ne m'aurait pas cru. Je devais le lui donner ce soir, alors... Mais je crois qu'il s'en doutait déjà un peu...que je ne le lui donnerai finalement pas, je veux dire.  
Tu connais Trever, hein Juws ? Il ne vaut mieux pas trop rire avec lui et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie que je...le trompe ainsi. J'ai bien pensé lui donner autre chose en échange, mais ce genre de remaniements à l'amiable ne lui convient pas, il aime arracher aux autres leurs biens les plus précieux, il n'aurait que faire d'une somme d'argent sans grand intérêt pour des familles comme les nôtres. Non, ce que je crains c'est qu'il vienne me le prendre de force et...définitivement je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'il veut... Tu comprends, c'est familial, c'est dans l'arbre depuis longtemps et puis c'est ma petite fierté de Serpentard je ne..._

__En clair, t'as réussi à te mettre à dos ton aîné en ne tenant pas ton engagement et tu te décides à jouer les gentils avec nous pour que je protège ton cul de lui ? Rien à cirer, tu peux crever comme un clébard Pinston, je ne te retiens pas. _

__Tobias ! _

__Oh suffit Abe. T'es encore qu'un môme, ça ne te regarde pas. Va falloir cesser un jour de prendre les Poufsouffles pour des cons. La bonté la plus sincère a ses limites, je ne vais pas jouer le garde-du-corps pour un type qui n'hésiterait pas à nous trahir pour mieux nous piétiner. T'as des remords Pinston ? Même pas ! Tu ne penses qu'à te sauver toi-même dans l'histoire, que ce soit moi qui m'expose à ta place, tu t'en branles !_

__Tu n'as pas à t'exposer ! Je connais Trever, après une honte pareille, il ne pensera même pas à t'approcher, ni même à se venger. _

__Et ses petits potes vont rester sages eux aussi, tu penses ? _

__S'il leur demande comme je m'y attends, oui. Je te l'ai dis, il craindrait trop de devoir subir à nouveau les retombées. Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore que les Serpentards sont courageux ? _

__Non, mais fourbes, oui. J'ai peine à croire qu'il ne tentera plus rien contre moi même lorsqu'il se retrouvera en position de force._

__Écoute, quand un Serpentard perd, il sait reconnaître son...hem, "maître". _

__Oh ? Donc c'est pour ça que la plupart des Mangemorts appartenaient à votre Maison ? S'il faut que vous tombiez sur plus fort que vous pour vous soumettre sur le champ, je comprends mieux. Lâches... Je n'ai décidément aucun intérêt pour vous. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens..._

__Je ne suis PAS un Mangemort ! _

__Et tu veux me faire croire que Papa et Maman n'ont rien avoir avec Tu-sais-qui ? _

__Pet...!_

__Ça suffit maintenant ! Oh lieu de me traiter de gamin, vous feriez mieux de cesser de vous comporter comme tel ! Par Helga, cela ne vous arrive jamais de mettre votre animosité de côté pour discuter calmement en-sem-bles ! _

__Mais, Ab-..._

__La ferme Tobias ! Assez de ton caractère de chien ! Et ne pense même pas à rire, toi ! Je t'ai fait entrer pour une bonne raison, ne me prends pas pour ton pigeon portier !_

__..._

__..._

__Bien. Un peu de calme ne fait de mal à personne, non ? _

__Je veux juste qu'il vir..._

__To-bias... Tu penses que cela a été facile pour lui de venir te demander une faveur pareille ? _

__Les serpents n'ont aucun mal à ramper..._

__Je ne-... !_

__Alors tu vas laisser passer une occasion pareille de faire une croix sur vos différents ? Tu vas te laisser aller à une vengeance aussi mesquine alors que tu pourrais montrer au contraire que tu es l'adulte dans l'affaire en acceptant de pardonner ? Et à quoi cela va-t-il t'amener ? Il ne t'en détestera que davantage, s'en prendre encore plus à nous et tu répliqueras, ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de vos études. Quel intérêt alors que vous pourriez peut être vous entendre et arrêter de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues l'un envers l'autre ? Pinston a des amis de son côté, avec cette trêve nous n'aurions pu à les craindre eux aussi._

__Justement, s'il a des petits copains, pourquoi venir nous emmerder nous ? _

__Il te l'a dit, parce qu'après la tournure de votre duel, Trever ne peut plus que te craindre ! _

__C'était un coup de chance, bordel ! Ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'une fois !_

__Et alors ? Trever ne le sait pas, lui. _

__Ça va m'avancer à beaucoup..._

__Crétin, qui sait qui disserte sans cesse sur le pouvoir des apparences ? Si tu joues le rôle de la proie, ne soit pas surpris d'être pris en tant que tel ! Il te suffirait de redresser un peu la tête pour..._

__Au contraire, ça t'attire encore plus d'ennuis. Tu devrais davantage écouter ton instinct raisonnable de Poufsouffle, Abe. Ne soit pas étonné si tu reviens avec des coups quand tu tentes de jouer la brute sans aucune crédibilité. Ces mecs qui te tabassent, ça doit encore plus les exciter de te voir les mépriser sans parvenir à te défendre vraiment... Le seul truc valable c'est de raser les murs._

__Sauf que désormais une partie des Serpentards savent qu'ils ont quelque chose à craindre de toi. Trever ne devait pas être n'importe qui dans leur jolie hiérarchie, je me trompe ? _

__Non. Trever était très apprécié et écouté chez nous._

__Tiens ! S'il se met à leur dire de ne rien tenter contre toi, il te donne un joli billet d'entrée pour la classe des élèves à craindre._

__Pff ! Il vont tous vouloir me descendre oui !_

__Tu as peur ? _

__Ne sois pas stupid..._

__Ouais, tu crèves de trouille. _

__Je ne...!_

__Alors profite de cette occasion pour t'en mettre une poignée dans la poche. Joue le jeu, avec un comédien pareil il n'y verront que du feu. Tu n'es pas comme moi, même si ton bagage est faible, tu as quand même refait le portrait de ce Jude Grant... Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui aur..._

__Jude Grant ? Le Serdaigle de septième année, ce géant...non... Tu as tabassé Jude Grant ?_

__No- !_

__Oui. Et il s'en est sorti sans aucune égratignure._

__Pu-tain. Que peut-on craindre après avoir fait un truc pareil ?_

__Écoutez, j'ai profité de l'effet de surprise et je..._

__On s'en fout. Le fait est que si tu endosses le rôle du prédateur, ils ne le prendront pas à la rigolade comme pour moi._

__Je suis un Poufsouffle. Rien que ça ne colle pas avec le mot "prédateur"._

__Tu sais Juws, certains blaireaux ne sont pas considérés comme des faibles par les nôtres. Comme Digorry par-ex...pourquoi il rit ce con ? _

__Hem... Et bien Cédric n'est pas vraiment si..._

__Ha ha ! Les Serpents qui s'écrasent devant un mec qui possède un stylo-tampon à petits cœurs et qui écrit des poèmes bancales à sa chinoise sans les signer ! Mwa haha ! C'est trop drôle !_

__Un stylo-tampon à petits cœurs ? _

__Pff, sans rire, vous respectez Cédric ? Alors d'accord Abe, je peux jouer le rôle du prédateur "two fingers in the nose" !_

__Je suis ravi de te voir que tu as accepté finalement. Je suis fier de toi, Tobias._

__Hé ?_

__Donc il n'y a pas de problème Pinston..._

__Gabriel. _

__Oui, Gabriel. Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'épauler désormais._

__Hé ! Ab-..._

__Je supposes qu'en venant ici tu espérais surtout de pouvoir traîner avec nous..._

__Ouais._

__Je n'ai jamais dis que...!_

__Si Trever me voit être souvent avec vous, il ne tentera plus rien contre moi. Je ne parle pas de rester continuellement à vos côtés, surtout qu'on a pas toujours les mêmes cours, mais si parfois je pouvais..._

__Aucun problème. Ce sera un plaisir. _

__Non mais oh ! Je ne suis pas d'accord moi !_

__Ah bon ? Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu étais capable de jouer le jeu sans problème, Tobias ? Enfin, "two fingers in the nose", pour reprendre tes propos exacts..._

__Mais...mais..._

__Donc Gabriel... Installe-toi un peu que nous fassions connaissance._

__Ça me va comme ça, gamin... Enfin, Abraha...machin..._

__Mais..._

__Abe. Ce sera plus court et tous mes amis m'appellent ainsi..._

__Va pour Abe alors !_

__Maiiiss..."_

Et voilà. Défaite totale face à une crevette. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable...

Au moins Pinston n'a plus été inquiété ces derniers temps par Trever, et moi encore moins. C'est même carrément flippant quand on sait que certains Serpentards font un écart avant de me croiser... Je n'ai même plus besoin de me dissimuler derrière ces chères tapisseries. Certes, il reste toujours un noyau qui se fout bien des recommandations de Trever, mais franchement...ils ont d'autres élèves favoris à fouetter qu'un blaireau qu'ils connaissent peu. Donc le calme plat jusqu'aux vacances et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance -_quel est ce mot?_- cela continuera dans la prochaine année. En tout cas je l'espère, je me suis fait à ma petite tranquillité...et les autres aussi. Abe n'a plus un bleu depuis plusieurs jours...Evan aussi. Bon, il se prend encore la tête avec Gabr...Pinston assez souvent, mais bon c'est leur petit jeu. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

C'est plutôt pour moi que j'ai du soucis. Entre, donc, Pinston et sa déstabilisante sympathie approximative et mes parents qui ne s'attendent absolument à me voir débarquer avec un gamin sur les bras... Ouille ! Plus ces recherches qui n'ont pas avancé d'un poil... Je suis habitué à lire plus que de raison et en diagonale depuis mon plus jeune âge, mais cette bibliothèque de Poudlard commence à me taper sur les nerfs. D'ici à ce que je fasse une recherche internet à la place... On sait jamais. Après tout, les légendes ça plait à tout le monde, même aux moldus.

Sauf quand ça traînasse en liberté dans les couloirs.

_**Ton serviteur vacancier.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Record battu pour ce compte-rendu. Wow... J'ai mis un temps fou à le poster pour retard. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi il a occupé autant ma journée. Peut être est-il un peu moins acide que le premier mais bon, Tobias est un peu fatigué en ce début de vacances méritées. Il faut le comprendre ce pauvre petit... ^^ Sinon Abe très présent, qui parvient à ses fins sans problème... Mais bon, c'est une normalité. Quant à Gabriel, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas, Pinston a toujours été un personnage assez en retrait que j'aimais pourtant bien. Il est sur le modèle du Serpentard typique, mais je pense avoir encore beaucoup à tirer de lui. J'espère en avoir l'occasion...  
En tout cas, pour la prochaine fois, ce sera un compte-rendu beaucoup plus court et plus tranquille sur les vacances de Tobias avec sa nouvelle peluche. Un petit moyen aussi de faire une pause gentillette avant la reprise des cours... Je vais avoir du vide à combler entre la rentrée et la St Valentin... Tsss. Et après l'anniversaire de Tob'. A cette occasion, j'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête mais je préférerai m'assurer un peu auprès de vous auparavant : auriez-vous des questions particulières à poser à Tobias et ses proches ? A mwa ? ^^ Je pensais que ce serait peut être le bon moment pour y répondre... (Même si j'ai tendance à le faire déjà par réponse de commentaire... ^^') _

_Bref. Ceci mis à part, merci encore à chacun, surtout à celles et ceux aussi présents sur cette fiction depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant, ceux plus discrets, les anonymes et même ceux qui seraient restés anonymes si FF. net ne nous prévenez pas quand quelqu'un place notre fiction dans "favorites" ou "suivies" (ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois quand même ^^). C'est vraiment la première fois que je reçois autant de votre part sur une fiction (et ce n'est pas ma première, loin de là ^^).  
_

_A mardi prochain si les Hippogriffes ne m'arrachent pas le bras !_

_[Les fautes d'orthographes ont peut être été un peu plus présentes dans ce chapitre. Mes excuses, j'ai dû faire une relecture plus en surface pour être à jour.]_

_Aujourd'hui, j'aborde la 67ème page ! (Et j'écris en taille 10, toujours, dans la police "BlackChancery", malheureusement non-retranscrite sur ce site. =)  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Plus qu'assez des prologues qui n'en sont pas ! Ne confondez pas "premier chapitre" et "prologue", ça n'a rien à voir. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à en comprendre la différence, mieux vaut vous en passer. Ça ne changera rien que redorer votre honneur de griffonneur. Franchement.**


	25. Bonus 2 : La goutte de trop

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS DEUXIEME : _La goutte de trop_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Upcroft Primary School*, Norcot Road READING (United Kingdom),**

Le bureau exiguë donnait sur un mince couloir le long duquel s'alignaient chaises dissociées et bancs colorés. Perché sur l'un de ces derniers, il parvenait à attraper les mouvements flous d'une silhouette à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dans son antre, la hiérarchie faisait les cents pas, entre ses mains son sort qu'elle devait étudier au rythme de ses demi-tours agacés. Son regard hypnotisé par les déplacements irrités du directeur se troubla un instant. Détournant la tête, il attrapa alors une fêlure insignifiante dans les carreaux sous ses pieds. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il s'y concentre. Ainsi voûté, étudiant les irrégularités du carrelage, il n'entendait presque plus la trotteuse infernale de l'horloge murale ni même les murmures tenus de l'homme à quelques pas de là. C'est à peine s'il sentit les yeux de ce dernier se poser sur lui le temps d'un coup d'œil sévère.

Il y avait un trou dans la dix-septième dalle de la troisième rangée en partant du haut. Semblable à un point d'encre sur une feuille, comme il y a deux an en art, lorsqu'ils avaient dessinés des fleurs avec un coton-tige trempé dans les pots de couleur violette. Dan s'appliquait sur sa marguerite que lui constellait le papier épais de taches rondes.  
"Encore une fois, tu ne suis pas les consignes Tobias." s'était résignée l'enseignante. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire combien il aimait voir le liquide sombre échouer sur la feuille pour y pénétrer et s'y étendre. Il l'avait expliqué à Dan par-contre, mais Dan n'aimait pas l'encre. Dan n'écrivait pas autant que lui. Il préférait le sport et les parties de foot au fond de la cour. Et même si ses devoirs étaient brouillons, Dan apprenait et travaillait avec application. Il aimait l'école surtout pour y retrouver ses amis. Lui, il se sentait bien mieux dans un rayon de la bibliothèque de son père, seul.

Il s'ennuyait à l'école. Même l'anglais ne l'intéressait pas ; il n'aimait pas les livres qu'on leur faisait lire. Il préférait ceux des rayons métalliques, quand il en comptait plus d'une centaine et qu'il pouvait les choisir sans devoir donner son avis sur l'histoire morne d'une mouche qui décide un beau jour de faire son tour du monde. Quitte à s'y plonger, il ne tenait pas à revêtir le costume d'un insecte bourdonnant qu'il était si simple d'aplatir sur les carreaux d'une fenêtre, ni même celui d'un élève de primaire. Il avait bien assez de la réalité ! Mais personne ne semblait le comprendre et il n'obtenait en réponse que le refrain élimé de l'importance des études pour réussir sa vie. Alors il s'était décidé lui aussi à faire la sourde oreille. Le nez en l'air, le regard vague, son stylo avait roulé au bord de sa table ; et son cahier vierge qui résumait si bien tout.

Il était déjà venu dans ce couloir pour cela. Flanqué de son père le plus souvent parce que maman travaillait encore en fin d'après-midi. Lui et le directeur avaient longuement parlé de résultats plus que piètres, de désintérêt, de répliques inacceptables envers le corps enseignant. Il avait senti les regards pesants des deux hommes sur lui, la déception froide qui avait écorché sa gorge. Il avait promis des efforts, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi tous tenaient tellement à le forcer. Puis il y avait eu le retour en classe, le teint verdâtre du tableau sous les chiffres, le vent délicieux au-dehors qui par la fenêtre ouverte s'était précipité dans un souffle chaud de fin de printemps... Il avait oublié.

Et maintenant il était de nouveau sur ce banc, indécis, inquiet aussi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait tenté pourtant, et encore il voulait bien qu'on le sermonne pour son inattention, ses résultats qui n'en étaient pas, ses colères...mais **ça**, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas voulu... Enfin un peu, mais pas à un tel point.  
"Je me demande encore pourquoi viens-tu si mes leçons t'intéressent si peu que cela." avait déclaré l'enseignant. Cela remontait à une petite heure, ils étudiaient alors l'Histoire et comme d'habitude sa table vide n'avait pour seul utilité que de lui permettre de s'appuyer davantage pour apercevoir l'au-dehors. Mais Mr Green n'avait pu le tolérer une nouvelle fois et sa voix habituellement si chaude s'était asséchée. Dans un sursaut de colère, Tobias s'était mis debout, attrapant la lanière d'un sac qu'il n'avait même pas vidé.

"Je m'en vais alors." avait-il annoncé. Puisqu'au final plus personne ne le retenait alors que tous l'y avaient forcé. "Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai plus." il avait répété le trajet fait, la main sur la poignée de porte. Mr Green l'avait alors retenu, son visage abasourdi rendu blafard par sa réaction. Il l'avait retenu, retenu alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il le libérait enfin. La colère avait grandi, Tobias avait repoussé brutalement la main imposante de l'enseignant. Un peu trop fort. Suffisant pour que l'homme recule de quelques pas...mais pas pour qu'il traverse la pièce et aille frapper le mur opposé avec brutalité. Non, il n'avait pas voulu et il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas de sa faute la souffrance de l'homme et le discret filet de sang qui avait coulé de ses oreilles en réponse au choc. Pas de sa faute...et qui pour le croire ?

Ses poings se serrèrent sur le bois du banc. Il repensait à la déferlante d'énergie qu'il avait senti couler dans son corps. Le poids du corps imposant de l'homme qui s'était envolé, la force avec laquelle il avait frappé de plein fouet le plâtre...ce n'était pas normal et il le savait. Tous le savaient. Alors pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à le traiter en coupable alors que cela était impossible ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils à croire qu'il s'était jeté sur Mr Green, le traînant à travers la pièce alors que Dan avait témoigné qu'il avait repoussé la main de l'homme tout au plus ? Il avait...il avait peur. Peur de recommencer à nouveau. Il était même complètement terrifié. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait compris, cela ? Que pensaient-ils tous ? Qu'il était fier ? Il avait peur ! Peur de toucher ses parents et de voir leurs corps voler, se disloquer pour s'abattre sur le sol, immobiles. Peur d'un accès de colère de sa part. Peur de lui.

"Tobias ! Mon Dieu, tu es là ! J'étais si inquiète !"

C'était maman. Maman qui travaillait pourtant habituellement à ses heures-là. Maman et puis papa qui arrivait juste derrière du même pas empressé. Sa mère ouvrit ses bras ; il se réfugia aussitôt contre le mur pour lui échapper, ses mains tremblantes dans son dos. Esquivant son regard interloqué, ne réagissant pas sous la caresse d'une main hésitante sur sa joue.

"J'ai reçu un appel du directeur lui-même, extrêmement furieux. Que s'est-il passé ?

_Nous avons cru comprendre que cela était grave... Tobias ?"

Il aurait voulu leur sourire et assurer que tout allait bien. Les mots restèrent collés à sa gorge, l'étouffant. La porte du bureau entrouverte s'ouvrit alors sur la hiérarchie exaspérée. Quelques mots, deux poignées de mains raides et des regards qui s'alourdissaient. Tobias aperçut une dernière fois le trou de la dix-septième dalle de la troisième rangée en partant du haut. Il s'y serait enterré pour échapper à la poigne ferme de sa mère sur son épaule qui l'entraînait dans la pièce exiguë, coulant comme une goutte d'encre transperçant le papier pour s'y étendre, grandir et s'y figer.

"C'est pas ma faute."

La porte claqua, étouffant ses mots.

**...**

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je pense que vous devez être étonnés et je m'en excuse. Mais il n'y aura pas de compte-rendu pour cette semaine. Pourquoi ? Et bien j'ai eu des problèmes informatiques au point de ne plus pouvoir accéder à mon ordinateur ces derniers jours jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Bien entendu, avec une feuille et un stylo j'ai pu combler ce manque mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de recopier ce chapitre. Et quand bien même je l'aurai eu, j'ai toujours des modifications à faire par la suite qui me demandent plus de temps qu'une petite heure. Aussi, mes excuses mais je préfère prendre le temps de peaufiner correctement le prochain compte-rendu plutôt que de vous le servir esquissé et non-finalisé comme il se le doit._

_Comme je m'en voulais énormément (pour ne pas changer), je me suis jetée joyeusement sur ma clé USB dès mon Graal enfin revenu entre mes mains pour vous laisser ce bonus 2 rédigé mercredi dernier. Au maximum, j'ai voulu éviter les incohérences. Je traite un système scolaire qui n'est pas le nôtre avec un œil qui n'est certainement pas correct. D'où le fait de rester ainsi très en surface. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir trop perdu de réalisme, je tenais à répondre à une question à laquelle seule lulu joy a songé : l'origine du renvoi de Tobias. Donc voilà, bien deviné pour la magie spontanée et l'hypothèse de l'agression d'un professeur._

_Sur ce, mes plus sincères excuses à nouveau. Je m'en vais déjà peaufiner comme il se le doit mon Noël tobabien. En espérant que vous ne seriez pas trop déçus._

_A mardi, sûr et certain !  
_

**-Note : *Upcroft Primary School est une école primaire existant réellement à READING.  
**


	26. Compte rendu XXIV : Le repos des héros

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXIV, 5 Janvier 1993, **

Bon. Ça ne s'est pas fait sans mal mais ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Certes, mes parents n'ont pas vraiment apprécié la surprise sur le moment mais les jours qui ont suivi et le regard mouillé d'Abe ont fait leurs effets : les vacances se sont même mieux passées que je ne l'espérais. Les forces spéciales n'ont pas été dépêchées, aucune perte n'a été à déplorer d'un côté comme de l'autre... Il y eu quelques accrochages à noter, c'était immanquable, mais ceux-ci sont demeurés purement verbaux et donc sans grave répercussion puisque j'y suis habitué. Quant à la tape sur la tête que m'a octroyée ma délicieuse mère à l'occasion, elle demeure plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

Oui, c'est un résumé un peu brutal, mais au final, tout c'est bien déroulé malgré la présence non attendue d'Abe pour les festivités. Il faut dire, que c'est difficile d'en vouloir au gamin, et cela est si vrai que j'ai dû subir toutes les retombées de ma décision, seul. Pas une mauvaise parole à son encontre, pas un seul sermon, le charme du Poufsouffle niais et innocent a dompté mes parents aussi sûrement qu'on appelle un chien avec un paquet de croquettes. Bon, tu me diras que j'exagère un peu, c'est vrai. Je ne crois pas que ma mère soit aussi dupe que cela, mais je pense qu'elle se prête au jeu avec plaisir, quant à mon père, je crois qu'il m'a surpris en demeurant aussi mal à l'aise par-rapport à mon colocataire nocturne. Il faut dire que lui qui était si heureux de savoir qu'Abe aimait les livres, s'est vu "quelque peu" désarçonné en apprenant à quel genre exactement appartenait la littérature de ce gamin. Mais le fait demeure le même au final, j'ai subi le courroux parental comme un pécheur subi les foudres célestes et le môme s'en est sorti avec le statut de "pieuse victime tombée involontairement sous le joug du tyran". Injustice !

Le pire a surtout était l'arrivée sur les quais de la voie 9 ¾. Encore, quand je suis sorti du train, j'étais bien trop accaparé par les autres quant à l'échange de nos vœux sincères -_il faut dire que voir Pinst...Gabriel me souhaiter un "Joyeux Noël" avec le sourire est quelque chose auquel je ne suis absolument pas préparé_. Mais il a bien fallu se retrouver seul avec le môme et des parents à quelques mètres qui commencent à se poser des questions. Et évidemment comme toujours dans ce genre de situations, c'est toujours la personne que vous redoutez le plus qui comprend la première ; quand ma mère a croisé ses bras, le visage brusquement fermé, j'ai bien songé à faire demi-tour sur le champ, je l'avoue.

J'aime ma mère, énormément. Je suis fier d'être le fils d'une telle femme, qui travaille dans un milieu aussi masculin sans se faire distancier d'un pas. Elle en a acquis une prestance, une assurance plus qu'enviable et un caractère brut mais attentionné. Oui, je me suis pris des beignes -_ma fameuse cicatrice sur la joue gauche due à son alliance_-, j'ai subi les remontrances, les privations stupides mais efficaces... Ma mère a un esprit fort mais un esprit qui tient à sa famille, et c'est parce qu'elle tient à moi qu'elle a tout fait pour me tirer des impasses où je me suis enlisé avant de connaître Poudlard, et ce peu importe les méthodes employées. Certes, je ne l'ai jamais connu complètement douce, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour apaiser ses inquiétudes complètement. J'ai longtemps pensé auparavant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre : c'est une époque révolue.

Non, ma mère est ce qu'elle est, ce n'est pas le problème...reste qu'elle demeure redoutable et bien plus effrayante que mon père quand elle a le mauvais goût de se braquer. Alors en connaissant très bien son potentiel lorsque furax, je n'avais pas la réelle envie de chatouiller le dragon dormant avec la surprise qu'était Abe. Certes, c'était exceptionnel et...bon, le sale gosse bien qu'envahissant n'est pas le genre d'invité indésirable -_surtout que pour le coup j'avais pris soin de l'avertir de certains points chatouilleux à ne pas évoquer en présence de mes parents_. On peut dire que c'était une surprise, mais pas une si mauvaise que ça. Cela n'empêche pas que j'avais commis beaucoup de frasques auparavant qui m'avaient valu de perdre la confiance totale de mes parents. A tous les coups, ils se sont imaginés les pires scénarios qui puissent être en me voyant m'avancer, Abe dans mon sillage, et je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir pour cela. Ils ont certainement pensé que j'avais dû commettre une nouvelle erreur, que le sale gosse était ma punition où qu'il s'agissait d'un ami peu recommandable que je ramenais à l'arrache. Que sais-je encore...mais certainement pas que je ne faisais qu'offrir un Noël à un gamin qui n'en avait plu.

Ou peut être mon père était-il moins radicale que ma mère. D'ailleurs il m'a épargné ses remontrances lorsque je leur ai finalement expliqué la situation, un sale gosse se cachant timidement dans mes jup...hem, se cachant. Il a certainement pensé que ma mère s'occupait déjà très bien de le faire, mais il était aussi plus curieux que véritablement agacé. Il faut dire que je l'ai rarement vu furieux, deux fois tout au plus. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il soit mécontent, il prend simplement davantage de recul, ma mère part si vite qu'il évite d'en rajouter une couche. Et surtout, il veut toujours comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Pourquoi de tels propos ? Il est curieux de tout, ce côté prend le pas sur sa colère et je lui en suis reconnaissant : au niveau remontrances, j'ai assez de maman ! Je m'en souviens encore :

_"Intolérable Tobias ! Comment as-tu pu prendre cette décision et emmener ce pauvre enfant avec toi sans lui demander son avis ? De plus...n'est-ce pas un peu tard pour nous annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Tu crois quoi ? Que j'accueille le quartier entier pour Noël ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête encore ? Si tu voulais fêter Noël avec un ami, j'aurai pu le comprendre. Mais m'avertir plus tôt était-il si impossible ? Et je reste sceptique...ce gamin ne peut vraiment pas passer Noël dans sa famille ? Tu ne l'as pas poussé à venir avec toi, j'espère Tobias ! Il a le droit de fêter la fin d'année où il le désire, peu importe ce que tu veux ! Tu ne l'aurais pas..._

__Non maman... Abe n'a vraiment nulle part où rester si ce n'est à Poudlard, seul, et en ce moment, c'est loin d'être une bonne idée._

__Comment ça ? _

__Pas ici maman, mais il y a...quelques problèmes à l'école. Ce n'est pas bien grave, on va trouver une solution. Reste que je serai plus tranquille avec Abe à la maison qu'en solitaire dans notre dortoir."_

Sur le coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir sorti la plus grande connerie du monde. Mon père si neutre qui me dévisageait comme il avait fixé autrefois ce hibou qui m'avait apporté ma première lettre de Poudlard, ma mère qui me faisait les gros yeux et Abe qui levait les siens si brillants vers moi pour se jeter sur mon bras et le serrer dans un véritable étau... Au moins ce câlin brutal et inattendu du gosse a sorti mes géniteurs de leur torpeur, quoique me voir jouer la nounou devait être quelque peu déroutant pour eux, je le conçois. J'ai beau avoir changé depuis ma première année dans le monde de la magie, ils gardent toujours en tête l'image du gamin morne et solitaire que j'avais été auparavant. Je leur ai bien parlé d'Evan, de Maureen et des autres de temps en temps dans quelques lettres hebdomadaires...à vrai dire je ne leur ai pas donné non plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable "amitié". Et même maintenant, puis-je vraiment les considérer comme des amis sans connaître en retour le statut qu'ils m'octroient ? Peut être suis-je demeuré l'emmerdeur de service à leurs yeux...après tout, je ne suis pas si proche que cela de Leonor et Peter, encore Evan je n'ai pas tant de doutes sur la question, ni même Maureen et ses instincts maternels plus que parlants, mais pour le reste...

En tout cas, c'était la première fois que je ramenais quelqu'un à l'appartement en quatorze ans et ça mes parents en étaient aussi conscients que moi. Mon père le premier qui se sentit aussitôt pris d'un accès redoublé de curiosité pour Abe dans la seconde qui suivit et s'empressa de se pencher sur lui pour le questionner : nom et prénom bien entendu, année, Maison, matières préférés, aptitudes, goûts, activités, passions...tout y est passé. Et mon sale gosse bien trop heureux d'un intérêt si subit envers lui qui se prêtait avec joie au jeu, laissant à ma mère le soin de me faire passer le temps à coups de réprimandes virulentes... Nous étions presque les derniers sur le bord du quai lorsqu'elle s'est finalement décidée à traîner son curieux de mari vers la sortie, emmenant tout le monde dans son sillage. A ce moment-là j'aurai pu voir en ce geste l'acceptation, mais je savais déjà que le sujet serait vite remis sur le tapis et que je n'avais pas fini de défendre mes bonnes résolutions.

J'avais raison. Encore une fois. Et je n'ai plus compté le nombre de fois où ma mère a tenu à aborder de nouveau le problème, cherchant sans aucune honte à me faire ressentir autant de culpabilité que possible pour ne pas l'avoir averti au préalable de ma décision -_c'est sa méthode préférée_. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'accueillir Abe avec de grands sourires et de se porter volontaire pour nous chaperonner lors d'une sortie, d'être aux petits soins pour cet invité "_ô combien adorable_" au point de partir à la dernière minute lui trouver un cadeau à déposer sous le sapin. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte qu'avec les événements derniers, je n'avais rien prévu de mon côté pour le sale gosse...au soir du 24... Quand il a fallu déballer les présents et que mes parents se sont rendus compte que je n'avais rien offert à mon invité, j'ai bien cru manquer de me faire estourbir par une génitrice furieuse et un père déçu.

J'ai oublié oui. Complètement oublié avec le problème Pinston, les dernières attaques, les recherches, le changement d'avis... Mais pire encore j'ai bien eu l'impression d'être le plus stupide des méchants lorsqu'Abe m'a collé un paquet un peu chiffonné dans les mains. Lui il y avait pensé. Et vlan ! Prend ça dans les dents Tobias Juws et digère comme tu le peux ! Plus que les précédents sermons maternels, cette affreuse situation a été la pire des leçons et si Abe ne m'avait pas fait un sourire rassurant, je serai sans doute mort pour accès de culpabilité aiguë, un jour de Noël. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable...

Autant dire que je l'ai mis sans protester son sweat après une telle scène. A peine déballé, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à porter le vêtement pelucheux sans faire d'histoire sur ses couleurs et sa capuche aux oreilles de blaireau. Il faut dire aussi que...bon, je l'avoue, même-moi je le trouve mign...chaud et confortable. Je sens qu'Evan ne va pas me louper mais bon...il ne faudrait pas froisser Abe, hein ? C'est un cas de force majeur n'est-ce pas ? Je suis obligé de le mettre pour réparer ma regrettable erreur un tant soit peu et ce, même s'il m'a rassuré par la suite après les festivités :

_"Que je sois ici, c'est déjà un formidable cadeau Tobias. Tu n'as pas à tant faire. Et si tu continues à t'en faire, tu n'as qu'à me faire un câlin en contrepart..._

__Rêve, sale gosse ! Et bon sang ! Ne vas-tu jamais apprendre à dormir seul ? _

__Tu n'as pas d'autre lit, ni matelas à me proposer..._

__Et le canapé ? _

__Voyons, pense un peu au confort de ton invité. Tu n'es pas très accueillant, tu sais ? _

__Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'en pensent mes parents !_

__Ton père était un peu désarçonné, si tu veux tout savoir. De toutes façons, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec moi j'ai l'impression. Il me regarde bizarrement... _

__C'est parce qu'il a compris à quel point tu étais tordu sous tes airs d'ange._

__Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un "gringalet avec une brosse à dents à la place du cerveau" !_

__Hé ! Ne détourne pas les propos de ma mère !_

__Je ne les détourne pas, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit ; en plus du "Tobias Juws, adresse-toi correctement à ton invité ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi !" quand tu as eu la bonne idée de m'envoyer balader verbalement...c'est à dire vingt-trois fois dans une même journée.  
_

__Tss... Chouchou._

__Oooh ! Ne boude pas mon adoré Tob' chéri ! _

__PAR-DON ?_

__Je disais : "Oh ! Donne-moi cet oreiller, Tobias abruti !". Tu me lis une histoire ? _

__Nan !_

__Alleeezz... Pour Noël. _

__Justement. Je t'en lis une chaque soir, alors pour Noël fais une exception : dors ! _

__Je vais le dire au Père Noël ! _

__Il existe pas._

__Ça c'est ce que tu crois. _

__Tu côtoies trop cette Lovegoodmachin. Le Père Noël existe autant que ses bestioles, ces Ronflaques de Quequ'chose !_

__Tu croyais que la magie existait avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? _

__Ne sois pas stupide, quel né-moldu n'a pas été stupéfait en mettant les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse ? _

__Bon, et bien elle existe pourtant, alors que tu pensais que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Père Noël, c'est pareil._

__..._

__..._

__Oh, oh, attend un peu avant de t'enflammer ! La magie, j'ai des preuves de son existence. T'as des preuves de celle du Père Noël ? _

__Bien entendu._

__Ah oui ? Son caleçon peut être ? _

__Je suis ici._

__..._

__C'est la meilleure des preuves, non ?"_

Que voulais-tu que je réponde à ça, carnet ? Alors je lui ai lu, sa fichue histoire de Noël avec les gamins qui attendent les cadeaux planqués sous le sapin surchargé de guirlandes, le nez dans le tapis du salon, fixant l'âtre sombre de la cheminée d'un regard papillonnant sous la fatigue. Un concentré de douceur sucrée aux bons sentiments, indigérable après la buche... J'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme pour balancer le bouquin dans la corbeille proche, râlant contre le monde entier, les récits niais et mon abruti de colocataire nocturne aux pieds aussi gelés que cette fichue neige qui, bien entendu, n'est toujours pas tombée, pour ne pas changer.

Puis après cela, il y a eu le 1er Janvier, toujours en petit comité : nous, notre petit salon et les meubles. Champagne de l'année aidant, c'est ma mère qui s'est laissée "enguirlander" par Abe, dénudant ainsi ce pauvre sapin lilliputien qui pleurait la perte de ses biens dorés et brillants. Quant à mon père, oubliant sa précédente réserve envers le sale gosse, il s'est rapidement lancé dans de grands débats littéraires tout au long du repas, appareil photo en main prêt à attraper les clichés les plus attrayants pour ce Noël un peu spécial et...peut être un peu plus chaleureux que les précédents. Le fantôme des années d'avant vivement chassé par la bouffée d'oxygène qu'est Abe lorsque complètement remonté. Et remonté, il l'a été ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ouvert et enjoué à un tel point. Sourire aux lèvres constamment, il a pris réellement sa petite place parmi nous ce soir-là et ça, personne ne peut le contester.

Une flûte, un stupide décompte et ma mère qui déjà se penche pour lui claquer une bise un peu maladroite sous les coups de minuit.

_"Bonne année Abraham._

__Bonne année Madame !_

__C'est Nellie voyons !"_

Papa qui frustré se rabat sur son pauvre fils, étreinte purement masculine et Abe qui se faufile dedans. Une tentative de poignée de mains et mon géniteur qui se ravise, décoiffe les cheveux du sale gosse avec hésitation.

_"Meilleurs vœux._

__A vous aussi Monsieur._

__Merci mon garçon."_

Un semblant de blaireau qui me tire par la capuche pour me voler un câlin. Et puis encore, la nouvelle année :

_"C'est le moment de prendre une bonne résolution. Dormir dans mon lit, les enfantillages, le marchandage, que dirais-tu d'y mettre un terme ? _

__La ferme Tobias... La ferme..."_

...

Ma mère vient de lui proposer de revenir une prochaine fois. Elle ne sait vraiment pas quels risques elle encoure avec une telle proposition, en sachant qu'Abe ne tient absolument pas à retrouver la demeure familiale pour les vacances d'été. Mais bon, je ne lui ai rien dit...il lui reste quelques mois de repos avant de devoir s'y faire. Pour l'instant elle lui apprend à se servir d'un économiseur et je dois avouer que les premiers essais du sale gosse sur sa carotte sont plutôt distrayants. Comme quoi la magie ramollit ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je vais aller jeter un œil sur Internet d'ici quelques lignes, comme je l'avais prévu pour mes recherches. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas comment les sorciers peuvent se camper à chercher dans de vieux bouquins pendant des heures et des heures. J'ai une bestiole à trouver au plus tôt et je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire tous les bestiaires de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Je ne m'appelle pas Mr-je-sais-tout, merci !

Comment ? Les devoirs donnés pour les vacances ?

...

Oh... J'ai encore trois jours devant moi !

_**Ton serviteur vacancier.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Cette fois pas de mauvaise surprise pour mettre à mal la publication. J'ai modifié un peu ce compte-rendu (j'avais largement le temps on peut dire) et je le trouve un peu étrange sur certains aspects... Mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi ! ^^"  
En tout cas pour la prochaine fois ce sera...tiens, donc ! La rentrée de Tobias, le retour de Gabriel dans la Communauté et les résultats de la recherche Internet...peut être d'autres choses encore, j'ai commencé à esquisser, établir, je verrai bien comment je finaliserai le tout. Sinon, je suis certaine d'avoir le temps de publier pour mardi prochain. Après, même si nous serons dans les premières semaines de l'année, je préfère me méfier des démarrages brutaux de certains professeurs. Alors, peut être devrais-je ralentir la publication, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vous tiendrai au courant et je m'impose un minimum d'un compte-rendu toutes les deux semaines. Bref, tout n'est pas perdu. ^^''_

_Ceci mis à part, une énième fois merci à tous. En ce moment vous êtes énormément présents et vos réactions me font toujours très très plaisir à chaque fois. Si j'ai quelques retards dans mes réponses pardonnez-moi mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour m'étaler joyeusement et vous répondre correctement que de me contenter de l'universel "merci". Cela fait parti de mon credo.  
Donc je vous remercie tous -encore une fois pffiou !-, je déplore que certains demeurent silencieux mais bon...qui sait ? Un jour je parviendrai peut être à faire un compte-rendu si exceptionnel que tout visiteur se sentira obligé de me dire qu'il était bien ! ^^ J'en suis loin, mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille... _

_En attendant, à mardi prochain ! ^^_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Le meilleur moyen d'attraper l'attention du lecteur, c'est de faire une présentation nette et propre qui donne envie de lire. La ponctuation aussi est très importante alors même si elle diffère d'une fiction à l'autre, d'un livre à l'autre, ne l'oubliez surtout pas dans votre dialogue.  
**


	27. Compte rendu XXV : Mise au point

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXV, 11 Janvier 1993, **

Le Poufsouffle est une créature étrange souvent méprisé _-à tort ou à raison, les avis divergent et le débat se poursuit encore de nos jours. _Les caractéristiques du Poufsouffle quoique étonnantes demeurent le plus souvent d'une inutilité affligeante dans le dur milieu qui les voit s'ébattre. En effet, le Poufsouffle demeure une proie de choix qui ne compte pour protecteur qu'un vieil ermite aveugle et sourd. De par ce statut, le Poufsouffle est très peureux. Mais qui pourrait le blâmer de ne chercher qu'à survivre ? Heureusement pour lui, la sélection naturelle a fini par porter ses fruits et le doter d'un formidable instrument pour assurer sa misérable condition : l'instinct.

Et oui, l'instinct du Poufsouffle est sa meilleure arme et les personnes qui peuvent rivaliser avec ne se comptent même pas sur les doigts d'une main puisqu'il n'y en a pas. Je suis certain que si une étude devait être menée sur le sujet, elle ne ferait que confirmer cette vérité. Ennuis, dangers, entourloupes, mensonges,...le Poufsouffle détecte tout ça et si malgré tout il se laisse carotter par les plus crapuleux, c'est toujours parce qu'il pense qu'ils ne doivent pas être si foncièrement mauvais. Ou que ça n'est pas de leur faute mais la conséquence d'un trouble psychologique d'enfance qui...bref. Le fait est que contrairement aux autres espèces, le Poufsouffle** sent**. Des emmerdes au poulet du mercredi midi, il sent et reçoit ainsi un nombre important d'informations codées, utiles quant à sa sécurité. Après, libre à lui d'en faire ce qu'il en veut ou de croire qu'il va malgré tout s'en sortir... Tendre naïveté.

Étant moi-même un Poufsouffle -_oh mais quel scoop_- je suis bénéficiaire de ce don précieux qui m'a assuré quatre années de ma vie dans ce collège. Aussi ce matin, quand mon cerveau s'est mis sur le niveau trois d'alerte dès le lever, j'ai pris le temps de_ sentir_ davantage. C'est là que j'ai reconnu cette odeur pesante qui va même jusqu'à rester dans la gorge : l'odeur des fameuses journées pourries où tout vous tombe sur le dos avec un synchronisme effrayant. Celles que vous redoutez et qui vous poussent à contempler votre oreiller avec un nouvel excès de vénération...

C'est à ce moment-là précis que je me suis rendu-compte que j'étais seul dans le dortoir. Pas d'accords matinaux de Peter, de gueulantes d'Evan contre le monde entier et les valises qui traînent, d'accueils empressés d'un Abe surexcité...mais une chaussette sale abandonnée misérablement au milieu du fouillis. **Ma **chaussette sale au regard morne des mauvais jours. Et le mien commençait par un retard inéluctable alors que ces salauds étaient partis petit-déjeuner sans me réveiller. Vu l'heure, je pouvais toujours me foutre ma pomme coutumière au...hem. Le fait est que j'avais une douche à prendre, un uniforme à mettre, un sac à préparer et une salle à trouver en vingt minutes pour arriver à temps en cours de métamorphose.

Évidemment ce n'est pas jouable mais -_relent de stupidité héréditaire des blaireaux ?_- j'ai quand même passé les vitesses supérieures, faisant ainsi tout sans rien faire alors que j'aurai pu être réellement propre et frais en ratant l'heure entière de McGonagall. En me pressant, non seulement je n'arrivais à rien correctement, mais il en serait de même pour un cours à moitié suivi. Et je le savais ! J'avais parfaitement conscience, en plus, que je n'allais pas pouvoir remplir un seul de mes objectifs ! La journée pourrie était bien là...

Les doigts se sont faits alors maladroits quant à nouer la cravate pour la sixième fois, le sac a disparu mystérieusement, mon pied s'est pris dans le tissu de mon pantalon, une trace de dentifrice oubliée sur la joue me narguait alors que je jetais un regard désespéré à l'horloge la plus proche. Tu sais, ce fameux regard toujours suivi d'une cavalcade effrénée dans les couloirs de la Maiso...stop ! Mon cher carnet, où ai-je mis ce foutu carnet à la con ?

...

Au final je n'ai raté que quinze minutes du cours pour avoir cherché partout un journal à la dernière minute jusque dans les poubelles de la salle de bain -_quelle idée aussi de te planquer sous le matelas d'Evan !_ Sauf qu'un quart-d'heure de cours n'est pas un quart d'heure d'interrogation écrite surprise. "_Pour vérifier les acquis_" : qu'elle a dit la McGo en me tendant le dernier énoncé après avoir enlever autant de points à notre Maison que de minutes de retard -_comme si nous en avions trop..._ Certes, ce n'est pas comme si quelques minutes de loupées allaient changer ma note, je ne crois plus aux miracles, mais bon... Au moins cela n'a fait que confirmer les signaux d'alerte de mon instinct au pied du lit. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas tant surpris que cela, au final. Juste simplement résigné. Et j'en viendrais presque à plaindre notre charmante professeur pour les corrections. -_Qu'elle se rassure, ce n'est pas ma copie qui va la surcharger de travail._

Et désormais me voilà en défense contre les forces du mal, marié de force pour deux heures entières avec le sourire benêt du plus grand mythomane que cette foutue Terre ait porté. En ce moment-même, celui-ci tente de nous expliquer quelques notions abstraites sur les maléfices pervers, ne cessant pas de se référer à ses livres tout en secouant ses convaincantes manches à froufrous parmes. Mais ça n'a plus tant d'importance : ce type est un raté, était un raté, sera un raté jusqu'à la fin de sa pitoyable existence. Rien ne peut modifier cette vérité irréfutable, ou se serait comme de dire qu'Evan est un Serdaigle refoulé de nature humble ou bien encore que les cheveux de Rogue sont propres et que cela est à l'origine de leur brillance perpétuelle. Des conneries quoi.

Tss... J'aurai définitivement mieux fait de rester couché au lieu de me croire capable de supporter cette journée pourrie. Quand on sait en plus que c'est Binns qui m'attend après... Mais bon, passons sur ses réalités bien tristes de la vie d'étudiant, j'ai plus intéressant à te faire part que mes futures bâches et devoirs supplémentaires -_j'ai déjà mon agenda pour ce rôle_. Déjà, dis-toi que ce bon vieux Sherlock doit se faire bien du soucis pour sa popularité historique car son successeur a été trouvé et que c'est moi ! Si, si... Tobias Juws, Poufsouffle de son état, a réalisé d'importantes avancées dans le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Et je n'en suis pas peu fier, je l'avoue.

Je m'y suis employé à la fin des vacances, profitant des derniers jours de repos pour tirer le maximum du formidable instrument qu'est l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque de mon père. C'est simple, non seulement il a accès à Internet, mais il répertorie aussi tous les bouquins disponibles sur les étagères et leur contenu. Il m'a suffit seulement de quelques mots-clés pour mettre la main sur de vieilles légendes, des contes, des romans fantasy abordant de manière détaillées certaines créatures fantastiques. Ces trouvailles associées au Net, je me suis rapidement constitué une liste sympathique de monstres potentiels que j'ai trié par la suite, me basant en grande partie sur les propos de Mimi. J'ai ainsi pu dégager au final trois principaux suspects pour me concentrer sur eux et leurs caractéristiques. Voici :

-Gorgone ;

-Cocatrix ;

-Basilic ;

Toutes sont capables de pétrifier leurs victimes par le regard, ce qui semble être le pouvoir de notre créature en liberté -_enfin d'après Mimi, je reste donc en partie sur mes gardes concernant la véracité de son témoignage_. J'ai peu de connaissances sur le monde magique, mais j'en sais suffisamment sur les créatures pour savoir que de tels monstres sont cependant rarissimes. La preuve : je n'ai pas songé à eux plus tôt alors que je les connaissais déjà. Mais bon, ne sommes-nous pas à Poudlard et ne parlons-nous pas de l'animal de compagnie de ce cher Salazar ? Un tel mégalomane ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une banale créature, impossible. Aussi cela ne m'inquiète pas. Non, je m'interroge bien plus quant à leurs déplacements si discrets. Encore la Gorgone peut passer relativement inaperçue, les deux autres restent d'une trop grande taille pour pouvoir sortir dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer au moins une fois en plusieurs mois. Si un Basilic se baladait librement dans notre château, quelqu'un aurait fini par l'apercevoir, non ? Alors comment est-ce possible que personne n'ait mis la main dessus depuis Halloween ? Ne reste donc que quatre réponses à cette question. Soit ce n'est pas les bons monstres. Soit leurs tailles ont été modifiées. Soit ils ont une astuce. Soit tous les habitants de Poudlard sont aveugles comme des taupes.

Bref, ça a bien avancé mais je reste dans une impasse à ce niveau-là. Surtout qu'aucun autre critère ne me permet de préférer une des espèces aux deux autres. J'ai bien songé à les dissocier sur le plan affectif, mais toutes sont liées aux serpents si chers à Salazard. Seules leurs naissances peuvent m'encourager à écarter davantage la Gorgone de ses adversaires, sa création étant bien trop flou pour que s'en procurer une soit possible. Tu me diras que notre cher Serpentard a toujours pu en ramener une dans ses bagages, de retour d'une destination obscure...c'est vrai. Mais étrangement, je le vois moins confier sa chère mission à une femme. Je le vois plutôt misogyne ce type. Comme tous les grands méchants d'ailleurs. Quoique l'autre crétin en manteau affectionnait particulièrement sa tarée de Mangemort, tu sais une certaine Bellatwix... Il me semble que c'est ça oui, Bellatwix. Bref, il parait qu'elle était l'une de ses préférées... Donc ma théorie comme quoi tous les méchants sont des misogynes tombent à l'eau, donc peut être que Salazard a effectivement confié sa chère tâche à une Gorgone. Oui...oui mais non. C'est pas son genre, la Gorgone. Le Basilic et le Cocatrix demeurent bien plus classe qu'une femme à l'effroyable tignasse. Du moins, si j'étais un Serpentard, c'est ce que, moi, je choisirai. -_En même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un lien de parenté avec Salazard..._

En tout cas, reste qu'il me manque des informations sur les mouvements de la créature concernée. Que ce soit la manière dont elle se dissimule, ou les lieux où elle passe le plus souvent. Avec ça j'aurai pu commencer à émettre des hypothèses quant à la localisation de la Chambre des Secrets, mais sans, je reste désespérement incapable de songer à quoi que ce soit. Certes, mon instinct me souffle de chercher plutôt dans les profondeurs du Château, mais qui n'y penserait pas lorsqu'on sait que nos Serpents préférés pioncent dans les cachots ? Le moyen le plus simple serait d'aller y jeter un oeil mais...bon, ce n'est pas une question de peur stupide, c'est juste que lorsqu'on sait que tous les professeurs ont fouillé le château entier sans rien trouver, on n'espère pas trop faire davantage qu'eux. Et pourtant, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle existe cette Chambre... Ce doit vraiment être quelque chose de spécial pour que Dumbledore ne mette pas la main dessus. Genre, une entrée qui ne se révèle qu'à l'Héritier et demeure indiscernable pour les autres...

Ouais, j'ai l'impression soudainement que mes chances d'y mettre les pieds viennent de plonger... Ce n'est pas comme si mon statut de blaireau allait franchement m'aider dans cette affaire. Quoique, je te l'ai déjà dis, qu'est-ce qui oblige l'Héritier d'être un Serpentard ? Le fait que ceux-ci sont tous intacts à l'inverse de nous ? Mais les Serdaigles aussi ne comptent aucune perte pour l'instant ! Et puis il peut très bien détesté les personnes de sa Maison. J'ai l'air d'adoré Cédric moi ? Barbara ? Johan ? Peter ? Non. Alors pourquoi le petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit etit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit petit fils de Salazar devrait-il être un Serpent ou s'entendre bien avec ses camarades de dortoir ?

Reste quand même que tout cela flirte un peu trop avec cette Maison, je dois le reconnaître. Le choix de la créature, cette histoire de filiation, les sourires des Serpentards à chaque nouvelle victime... D'ailleurs c'est certainement le critère pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, appartenir à cette caste coincée de Sang-Pur ! Les élèves des autres Maisons ne peuvent la trouver, ainsi que les adultes y ayant appartenu autrefois. A ce moment-là, comme les Serpentards se contentent d'assister au spectacle sans bouger le petit doigt pour découvrir le secret de leur représentant, nous ne pourrons jamais entrer dans le nid de la créature. Soit, il nous faudra absolument trouver l'Héritier pour pouvoir tirer toute cette histoire au claire et vérifier qu'il n'existe pas de "progéniture" pour les années à venir... Putain, on est pas sorti d'affaire ! Comment pourrait-on procéder autrement pour d'abord trouver...

...

MAIS SI !

Suis-je con ! Nous avons un Serpentard sous la main qui pourrait nous aider : PINSTON !

...

Tiens c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense lui de ces agressions. On ne peut pas dire qu'il traîne avec nous pour le plaisir, bien qu'il se soit _trop_ bien intégré. Si ça se trouve, ces agressions l'amusent autant que les autres. Si je lui demande de venir faire des recherches avec moi, à tous les coups il va me rire au nez. Et d'ici à ce que je devienne la nouvelle cible pour m'être montrer trop curieux devant un Serpent... "_Tobias, cinquième pigeon à s'être fait prendre_" : la merde internationale quoi. -_Au moins ça me permettrait de louper mon année tranquillement. Mon année, ma décennie, mon siècle... Stop, stop, stop !_

Pinston était de bonne humeur à la rentrée, lui. Je l'ai vu arrivé sur le quai de King Cross en discutant ouvertement avec une Leonor ravie. Evan qui se trouvait avec moi dans le compartiment a failli nous en pousser une crise d'urticaire violente. Il faut dire que cela fait bien quatre ans qu'il goûte à tous les rateliers féminins tout en se "mourrant d'amour" pour sa meilleure amie -_le schéma classique quoi_-, qu'il ne s'étonne pas si Gabriel lui passe devant en affichant une allure décontractée de gentleman romantique. Les filles sont toujours persuadées que leur petit-ami du moment sera leur mari plus tard, la relation c'est du sérieux à leurs yeux alors si le garçon ne l'est pas... Bref, encore une fois, je suis bien content de ne pas mettre mon nez dans ce genre d'emmerdes. Je suis une mère célibataire et ravi de l'être... Au moins Abe ne me demande pas de rendez-vous, ni de lui tenir la main, même s'il a lui aussi ses contraintes.

Enfin...où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Gabriel. Faut-il que j'ose lui parler de mes recherches ? Surtout je crains que cela n'échappe pas aux autres et s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne veux pas, c'est du secours de C.H.O.U. ! J'ai assez de mauvais souvenirs pour être certain que leur aide n'en sera pas une. Avec Leonor, je suis sûr que dès le lendemain, tout le monde est au courant de mes motivations, avec Evan, dans la panade je sais que je serai seul à y rester, avec Maureen, c'est l'échec assuré dans toutes les tentatives peut importe le domaine et avec Abe, c'est les forces spéciales que je me colle sur le dos. Alors non, définitivement non ! Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné, ça c'est certain, et je préfère même devoir faire copain-copain avec Pinston que de supporter cette bande d'enquêteurs débutants ! Avec eux, c'est dans six ans que l'on mettra fin au mystère. Au moins, même si je ne l'apprécie toujours pas, Pins...Gabriel partagera certainement mon goût pour la petite équipe discrète et efficace, c'est un truc de Serpentard. En attendant, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit d'accord pour jouer au Sherlock dans les couloirs le soir...avec moi, de plus...

Par Helga, si je vais lui demander, j'ai franchement intérêt à ce qu'Abe n'en sache rien. Il serait capable d'aller rapporter tout à ma mère. Pendant les vacances, il a fallu toute ma force de persuasion pour qu'elle me laisse repartir. Lorsquelle a appris qu'une créature menaçait tout Poudlard, elle a bien failli me garder à la maison, avec l'appui de mon père, menottes si indispensables. Heureusement que le sale gosse était là aussi pour m'aider à les convaincre. Cependant, en contre-partie je lui ai juré de ne rien tenter de stupidement courageux et de rester sagement en groupe. Il ne sait pas pour mes dernières recherches et mes projets mais s'il l'apprend, je suis bon pour un sermon parental plus que salé. Raah ! Bon sang ! Pour une fois que je n'obéis pas à mon instinct et que je suis prêt à jouer les héros pour le bien de tous et en foutre un peu plein la vue à cet apprenti Sauveur de Pott...quoi ? J'ai dis juste au début de ce compte-rendu qu'il valait mieux écouter ses pressentiments plutôt que de se croire invincible ? Oui. Je n'ai pas dis qu'il était obligatoire de les respecter. Tss...

Il faut vraiment que Gabriel vienne avec moi. Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de la clé. Et puis...c'est un crétin quand il veut mais peut être pourra-t-il m'apporter de nouvelles informations ou des déductions différentes, me donner des idées quant à surprendre enfin la créature... Oui, je pense qu'à deux on peut s'en sortir. Certainement même damé le pion à Potter ! C'est vrai, il reste avec son trio de purs Griffondors. Ce n'est pas en tant qu'ennemis héréditaires qu'ils vont parvenir à trouver la Chambre ! Quoiqu'il est vrai que notre Sauveur est toujours censé être notre Futur Super Grand Génialissime Méchant Mégalomane (FSGGMM). C'est vrai... Avec ses démonstrations de Fourchelangue et de...

Attend un peu... Le Fourchelangue... Salazard était bien le seul à savoir la parler, non ? Et s...

...

Merde. Lockart t'a remarqué entre deux "recoiffages".

On verra cette histoire de langage plus tard... Je te range. Je préfère mourir d'ennui que de me couvrir de honte en me faisant confisquer le précieux carnet que tu es. Quoique j'aimerai bien voir la tête de certains s'ils pouvaient te lire...

_**Ton serviteur surveillé.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Alors nouvelle assez mauvaise, les dernières misères de mon ordinateur n'étaient que préliminaires à une lente et douloureuse agonie. Ma ventilation hurle à la souffrance et il est plus que temps de cesser les souffrances de Barnabé. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, c'est du boulot d'installation à venir, surtout que je ne sais pas quand exactement le changement aura lieu. Reste que je ne fais pas non plus confiance à Barnab' pour ne pas me lâcher plus tôt que prévu. Bref, je suis dans une période de flou total.  
Ce qui en résulte ? Je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster mardi prochain ou le mardi d'après. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Reste que si je devais demeurer muette, vous saurez pourquoi. Bien entendu, je ferai mon maximum pour que si absence il doit y avoir, elle ne dure pas longtemps. Mais au moins vous êtes désormais prévenus. _

_Ceci mis à part, un compte-rendu plus basique pour cette fois qui va mener à la collaboration Tobias/Gabriel. Autant dire que je vais me faire un plaisir d'explorer cette nouvelle relation... ^^ Pour le reste...comme d'habitude, j'en sais rien. J'ai du vide à combler jusqu'à février... Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je croise juste les doigts pour que le tout vous convienne !  
En attendant, merci encore à tous. C'est vraiment la première fois que je suis en retard dans les réponses de commentaires, que je jongle entre l'écriture et cela... Je mentirai en disant que ça me déplaît. ^^" Alors vraiment, pardonnez-moi pour ma future inconstance sur la publication des compte-rendus à venir, mais je ne veux rien bâcler.  
(Le bonus 3 est prêt. Il attendra encore un peu vu que le 2ème a été posté il y a peu.)_

_Bonne(s) semaine(s) !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Ceci ne concerne peut être pas la langue mais le comportement de certains "auteurs". Désespérés ou non, très connus ou non, oubliez ce pitoyable chantage de reviews contre un chapitre ! Rien de mieux pour que vous passiez de "écrivant pour le plaisir" à "écrivant pour la reconnaissance". Franchement, mieux vaut encore le statut "écrivain débutant maladroit".**

_Review de Cheshire : Je n'ai droit de te répondre ici. Mais ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement, extrêmement plaisir. Si jamais tu as une adresse où je pourrai te répondre..._

**

* * *

**

**EDIT : Nouvelle version (définitive) de ce chapitre. 11/09/10  
**

_Voilà, je n'ai peut être pas pu corriger autant que je l'espérais, mais il me plaît déjà bien mieux ainsi, avec une introduction qui tient davantage la route. (Après, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en penserez-vous, mais j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous conviendra). Je la poste d'ailleurs un peu tôt mais comme je sais déjà qu'aucune actualisation n'aura lieu, j'ai bon espoir de voir certains jeter un œil ici mardi à venir et découvrir cette modification importante. Au pire, je referai une annonce au prochain compte-rendu, qui du coup ne serra pas pour mardi prochain, mes excuses. Mais bon, mes soucis informatiques étant définitivement réglés, ça me fait une belle épine de moins dans le pied ! _

_En attendant, je vous remercie encore toutes et tous. Toujours aussi promptes à réagir et surtout, toujours là à chaque fois, votre soutien me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir. Je vais faire au mieux pour le conserver.  
Alors au plus tôt je l'espère pour un Tobias vs. Gabriel que j'espère sera réussi ! _

_Bonne semaine._

**++Concernant le sweat blaireau, avis aux intéressé(e)s, ce n'était pas l'occasion cette fois-ci mais il reviendra très bientôt ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il risque bien de devenir la tenue officielle de Sherlock Junior T. Juws...**

_Et n'oubliez pas de me poser des questions ! TOUTES les questions ! Je suis une amatrice de questions, une dévoreuse de questions ! Vous pouvez même me demander la taille de Tobias...ou son parfum préféré de yaourt. (Si, si !)  
_

_Reviews anonymes :_

-Cheshire : Désolée mais ton adresse n'est pas lisible. Sur fanfiction .net, les adresses de site sont automatiquement reconnues et effacées. Aussi, pense à mettre des espaces la prochaine fois aux endroits stratégiques et je pourrai peut être enfin te répondre comme il se le doit à tes commentaires. (Sache déjà qu'ils me font énormément plaisir.) Merci.

-Hakyrah : De même, j'ai été vraiment très touchée par ta démarche et tes compliments. Si jamais tu as une adresse de messagerie ou autres où te répondre serait possible, je suis plus qu'intéressée ! Merci.


	28. Bonus 3 : Au revoir Crétin

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS TROISIEME : _Au revoir Crétin_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (United Kingdom),**

Les teintures de velours noir flottaient mollement. Ombres pesantes dont les quelques claquements seuls résonnaient dans ce silence religieux. Uniques semblants de vie dans cette scène figée, cette foule de silhouettes muettes rassemblées autour de ces quatre tables. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot ne s'échappe, rebondisse, se perd entre ces visages glacés. Un murmure pour lui répondre, un soupir. Le raclement d'un gobelet à moitié vide, la toux discrète... Le silence pesant brisé par miettes, trop lourd à supporter...

"Cédric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort."

Ils ont levé leurs verres pour cet élève sans connaître son meurtrier. Ils connaissent les rumeurs, les murmures, encore Potter... Potter, oui, Potter qui revenu du labyrinthe tenait en ses mains le triomphe souillé d'un cadavre. Mort Cédric Diggory, les yeux trop ouverts sur un lointain inaccessible, les bras en croix refermés à jamais. Et quel chemin pour en arriver à un tel résultat ? Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tous se sont demandés, horrifiés, frappés ou pleurant, cherchant cette réponse qui désormais arrive bien trop vite. Bien trop tôt.

"[...] J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cédric est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire."

Une Serdaigle s'effondre le nez dans son mouchoir. Ses pleurs semblent silencieux sous l'implacable vérité que dénonce Dumbledore, droit, calme face à cette assemblée pétrifiée. Et tant qui voudraient ne pas croire en de telles paroles, fermant les yeux, n'écoutant plus pour retrouver la sérénité de leur petit monde si normal, si bien, si parfait. Ils ne peuvent que subir ce discours terrible, s'écraser sur leurs tables et lever leurs regards vers leurs futurs bourreaux qui se délectent de la nouvelle. Oh, l'abjection n'est jamais bien loin. A quelques mètres, à une table voisine... Rien ne peut être changé. L'on vantera bien le bénéfice de la cohésion, l'importance des liens... Dumbledore le tente, mais déjà la haine s'est installée dans la salle, la tension frémit. Seras-tu l'un de mes ennemis ? Dans un an ? Dans un mois ? Dans un jour ? Vas-tu me surprendre ? Oseras-tu me tuer ?

"Souvenez-vous de Cédric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort."

Il y a un rire méprisant dans la gorge d'un Poufsouffle qui ne demande qu'à se faire entendre. Tobias serre les dents, le ravale. Laissons les morts en paix ! Ah, quelle douceur que de se sentir si brutalement aimé de tous lorsque la fin est passée. Que les mots sont tendres à l'égard de ceux qui ne peuvent plus les entendre. Mais surtout, que ces honneurs puent la trop bonne volonté. Le voilà sans vie que tous le connaissent. Le grand champion du tournoi ! Le grand Cédric et son courage ! On se souviendra de sa bienveillance, un blaireau, un vrai. On parlera de son sourire parfait, surtout certaines aux soupirs insatisfaits de frustration. C'était quelqu'un Cédric ! L'honneur de sa Maison.

Et c'est si drôle que personne ne se souvienne de ses discours barbants sur la qualité humaine. Sa naïveté pitoyable à donner à l'ennemi le moyen de l'abattre. Ses tentatives ratées et ses poèmes anonymes qu'au final il n'aura jamais signés. Son dévouement soumis si rare, si dangereux... Ce champion qui n'a pu se rendre au bal avec sa cavalière que parce qu'elle l'avait invité. Non, personne ne dira jamais plus qu'il a maugréé un jour contre cet aîné étouffant qui ne songeait qu'à tirer sa Maison vers la lumière. Une bien belle intention étouffée dans l'œuf.

Tobias seul peut le penser : il n'est pas étonné. Non, ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela de se jeter sur un champ de bataille pour y laisser la vie. C'est juste dommage. C'est con. Et Cédric l'était, con. C'était un blaireau et les blaireaux ne sont pas fait pour vivre en pleine lumière, ce sont des animaux nocturnes vivant dans l'ombre. Les objectifs n'assurent pas la réussite. On peut être gentil, cela n'empêche pas de mourir. C'est même mieux de l'être quand on veut disparaître rapidement. Les belles idées, les belles qualités, mènent toutes au tombeau. Le grand méchant ne meurt jamais sans victime. Revoilà l'horreur sur la scène est déjà un comédien de renvoyé. Et que pouvait le gentil, le tranquille, le naïf petit Cédric face au démentiel Voldemort ? Avait-il seulement eu le temps de songer à se battre pour ses convictions ? Lui a-t-on laissé le temps de se préparer à la fin ? A-t-il seulement compris qu'il était l'heure pour lui ? Ou demeurait-il encore à cette heure dans l'incompréhension ?

"Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory."

Mais c'est si injuste. Ce brave garçon empli de tendres intentions qui meurt le premier. Et pourquoi l'est-il, mort ? Peut être parce qu'il s'est soumis à ces attentes, qu'il s'est imposé des lois pour remplir toutes les qualités humaines possibles. Il était gentil, attentif, intéressé, compréhensif...il était trop. Abruti par les règles de bonne conduite, enfermé dans ses codes pour ne jamais fléchir et pourtant... Lui aussi avait ses défauts. De nombreux, même. Comme tout le monde, c'est un fait. Mais pour les avoir cachés, pour avoir voulu représenter cette perfection inexistante, il en a perdu la vie. C'est ainsi.

Alors faut-il l'imiter ? Faut-il vraiment se détourner de la facilité pour représenter ce Bien insaisissable ? Les qualités n'en sont pas t-elles pas parce qu'un jour quelqu'un en a décidé ainsi ? Et si la curiosité avait été considérée comme un don ? Serait-il si mal vu d'être curieux ? Le courage n'est-il pas déjà pour certains un défaut ? Et quel degré doit-on donner à chacun de ces mots ? Faut-il associer ce courage à la détermination, ou l'impulsivité ? Pourquoi tout doit-il demeurer toujours aussi imprécis ? Pourquoi les gens ne comprennent-ils jamais l'importance de ces termes multiples ? Et pourquoi l'égoïsme serait-il un défaut, tiens ? Ce n'est qu'un moyen de protection solitaire, les autres sont délaissés mais est-il possible de protéger tout le monde ? Si Cédric l'avait été, égoïste, s'il n'avait songé qu'à sa gloire au lieu de l'honneur de sa Maison, en serait-il mort pour autant ?

Tobias a beau songé à toutes ces questions, il n'en trouve pas les réponses. Le silence de la salle s'est définitivement brisé sous les chuchotements, la vie semble s'être introduite de nouveau en ces lieux. Laissons les morts en paix ! La moitié déjà a certainement oublié le nom de cet élève assassiné. Ne reste plus que son agresseur : Voldemort a remplacé Cédric sur leurs lèvres. Le grand méchant remporte une victoire totale aujourd'hui. Ne restait plus que quelques souvenirs...

Une encre rose sur ses doigts de stylo-tampon trop usité.

**...**

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Non, je n'étais pas censée être capable de poster quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Oui c'est encore un bonus ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous taper le compte-rendu, comme prévu, mais qu'un brusque sursaut d'imagination m'a poussé à écrire trois compte-rendus de suite d'un coup. Hem. Vous ai-je dis que mes oreilles ne seraient plus jamais consacrées qu'à la B.O. d'Inception ? Non ? Bon, bah maintenant c'est fait. _

_**Autre chose importante aussi, **j'ai posté la seconde version du chapitre précédent. Il y a désormais quelques jours. Si dans l'ensemble elle n'a pas non plus totalement changé, reste que l'introduction est mieux détaillée ainsi que certains autres passages. Bref, j'ai fais quelques finitions qui étaient, à mes yeux, les bienvenues. Donc voilà, comme cela n'est pas remarquable sur ce charmant site, je me dévoue pour vous l'annoncer. _

_Concernant le prochain chapitre (un compte-rendu cette fois, oui), il est en fait en bonne voie. En fait on peut dire que je n'ai jamais tapé autant en une semaine. Et pourtant vous n'avez pas de "made in Tobias", je sais, je sais. Mais bon, en contre-partie c'est "**Bonus 4&5**" de prêts et le "**compte-rendu XXVI à plus de la moitié**" sans oublier donc la "**nouvelle version du chapitre précédent**". J'ai quand même bien avancé, non ? En sachant que je n'ai pu m'y mettre que Samedi grâce à l'arrivée impromptue d'Alexandrus... (Mon nouveau compagnon de "tapage". hem.)  
Bref, j'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Que ce petit bonus tout court parviendra à vous intéresser autant que les précédents. (On change beaucoup de cadre non ?) Et sachez que le prochain traitera de la situation de Tobias après Poudlard, pendant l'année 1997 ! En fait, les bonus les plus proches traiteront du futur. Par la suite, je pense m'autoriser quelques retours en arrière mais qui concernerait de manière plus personnelle les autres personnages. Soit encore beaucoup, beaucoup d'exploration... (Aux amateurs d'Abe, lui aussi à son premier bonus dédié de l'année 97 !)_

_Enfin, voilà. Merci Hans Zimmer pour votre fabuleuse musique. J'y retourne... _

_A mardi !  
_


	29. Compte rendu XXVI : Entente cordiale

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXVI, 17 Janvier 1993, **

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre vieux collège, carnet. Je dirai même plus, une date à retenir dans les annales. Cela t'étonne ? Et pourtant je suis sur le point de participer à un événement historique qui mériterait d'être inscrit dans "_l'Histoire de Poudlard"_ et d'être rabâché au moins vingt-six fois par Miss-je-sais-tout auprès de ses proches. Malheureusement je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'entendre mon délicat nom cité dans sa bouche aux dents de lapin puisque cet événement si rarissime va passer sous silence pour le bien de tous –_et surtout du mien_. Reste que je suis certain que ce timbré de Dumby sauterait de joie sur son fauteuil s'il venait à apprendre la nouvelle et que Cédric me féliciterait pendant des mois pour ce que je m'apprête à faire et que j'ai déjà un peu commencé il y a quelques jours… Quant aux autres élèves, je me retiens de peu d'imaginer leurs têtes hallucinées. Je suppose que les Serpentards en profiteraient pour vomir un peu de dégoût, qu'Evan me traiterait de traître et qu'Abe m'offrirait son sourire de devin insupportable dans le genre du "je-te-l'-avais-dit" ; en pire. Même Rogue, même lui je vois son délicat teint de craie verdir doucement et la grimace raide de sa mâchoire, impassible, héroïque dans la douleur…

Oui, oui, carnet, de quoi suis-je en train de parler encore ? Et bien de ma collaboration avec Gabriel. La première fois depuis des siècles qu'un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard sont prêts à mettre leurs différents de côté pour travailler ensembles ! Ce n'est pas rien. Je crois même que cela est plus improbable qu'un duo Serpent et Griffon qui, il faut le reconnaître, possèdent bien plus de points communs malgré leur inimitié héréditaire. Eux ont au moins le même charisme, la même détermination à remplir leurs objectifs…-_la même stupidité accessoirement_. Ce ne sont pas de simples blaireaux naïfs, aveugles, fidèles et bienveillants qui subissent toujours sans se plaindre. Ce sont des "combattants" qui peuvent s'entraider face à un ennemi commun –_je répète, un ennemi __commun_. Dois-je en conclure pour autant que, définitivement, l'antiquité en tissu aurait mieux fait de me placer à Griffondor ? Ou que Pinston est un Serpentard raté ? Je n'en sais rien, je crois que malgré tout, je ne me rends encore pas bien compte de ce pas que je viens de franchir en ayant proposé à Gabriel de m'aider à éclaircir l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets.

Déjà il y a quelques jours, quand je suis allé à reculons le voir pour lui exposer mon projet, j'ai pris soin de ne pas trop réfléchir. Ou du moins, juste assez pour vérifier les environs et que, non, Leonor ne s'était pas planquée une nouvelle fois dans notre salle de bain à la recherche de quelques aveux croustillants pour ses chantages… Je ne veux même pas imaginer combien d'honneur il m'a fallu piétiner ce jour-là pour demander de l'aide à un Serpentard, ni si je m'en relèverai jamais. Je sais, c'était mon idée au départ. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Salazard n'est pas aussi stupide que ses représentants, sa chère Chambre il ne risque pas de l'ouvrir à un Poufsouffle, j'en suis certain. Alors quitte à faire tout mon possible pour sauver ce pauvre collège abandonné aux mains d'un fou furieux, autant ne reculer devant aucun sacrifice pour y parvenir.

Cela n'empêche pas que je trouve le fait de se sacrifier aussi stupide que noble. D'accord, ça le fait bien, c'est classe d'être prêt à crever pour une cause, pour "protéger les personnes qui sont chères", mais n'empêche…qu'est-ce que c'est con. Je suis sûr d'une chose : s'il l'on offre à un ancien sacrifié le droit de revenir sur sa décision, il n'hésitera pas à le faire ! Parce que c'est bien beau de jeter sa vie aux orties, mais pour les hommages en contrepartie on repassera, quant à tout ce que l'on a raté…n'en parlons pas. D'ailleurs tous les sacrifiés de l'Histoire doivent être des anciens Poufsouffles. Il n'y a qu'eux pour être prêt à renoncer à leur existence au profit de celles des autres. La preuve : même moi j'ai flanché et je me suis retrouvé à supplier Pinston à genoux de m'accompagner dans mes recherches en soirée. Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment à genoux en train de le supplier, il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser dans le sacrifice, mais bon...cela ne change rien au fait que je suis en train de collaborer avec celui qui me frappait il y a encore quelques semaines. Si ce n'est pas avoir un petit penchant masochiste, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Si, c'est encore la faute à ce Poufsouffle déshérité d'Abe ! C'est simple, si encore il m'a épargné pendant les vacances, depuis plusieurs jours il aligne les discours moralisateurs méthodiquement… Et que je te sermonne sur ton sale caractère ! Que je te fais une leçon de morale sur les bienfaits de l'amitié et de la tolérance ! Que je me fais un plaisir d'écraser tes convictions ! Que je te dis que Gabriel est peut être intéressé mais respectueux ! Que je te cite ses qualités, ses goûts et que je m'empresse de chercher des points communs avec toi ! Et que je radote : "_Gabriel a fait ça… Gabriel est gentil. Gabriel m'a dit que… Gabriel m'a protégé… Gabriel aime la même matière que moi. Gabriel tient à sa famille. Gabriel ne doit pas subir ton jugement hâtif. Gabriel aime bien les jeux-vidéos moldus. Gabriel nous défend contre les autres Serpentards. Gabriel m'a parlé de ses parents, il a une petite-sœur adorable. Gabriel aime les épinards avec de la crème dedans…"_ et que je continue encore, encore, encore…encore…

C'est simple, j'en connais plus sur Gabriel que je n'en ai jamais su sur Evan alors qu'il est quand même mon meill…ami ! Je peux même te dire sa pointure. Tss… Quelle saloperie de petit manipulateur… S'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire…je verrai ma mère débarquer d'ici une dizaine de minutes bien décidée à me ramener à la maison illico presto, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument qu'il ne puisse pas mettre son nez ici. J'avais presque oublié à force de le voir s'imposer à chaque fois dans mes combines… Quand je dis que c'est à Serpentard que ce foutu Choixpeau incapable aurait dû l'envoyer !

_"Tobias, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête avec Gabriel. Même Evan parvient à discuter avec lui calmement ! _

__Parce que tu appelles discuter calmement la manière dont ils se sont empoignés l'un et l'autre la dernière fois ?_

__C'était…un accident, une pulsion… Ils demeurent anciens ennemis et cela ne peut pas s'effacer aussi facilement que…_

__Je t'arrête tout de suite, gamin. J'ai l'air d'avoir apprécié auparavant ce type ?_

__Essaye au moins de l'écouter au lieu de demeurer dans ton mutisme grognon en sa présence ! Rappelle-toi que tu as accepté, de ton plein gré, qu'il passe du temps avec nous pour que Trever le laisse tranquille ! _

__Ouais, ouais… Et on va toquer à la porte des Poufsouffles lorsqu'on n'a plus que le choix entre ça et le suicide. Quand tout ira mieux il se fera un plaisir de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes surtout ! Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ? _

__De quoi ? Qu'il vient seulement pour se protéger de "'autre" et que nous ne sommes que des instruments utiles pour le moment ? Oui, je le sais. Et alors ? _

__Putain de poufsoufflerie à la con… Comment peux-tu me sortir "et alors" comme ça ? Je suis en train de te dire que nous nous faisons rouler et toi, tu…_

__Et tu veux que nous fassions quoi exactement ? L'envoyer balader alors que nous pourrions justement profiter de cette occasion de lui donner une autre raison de discuter avec nous ? C'est bien un raisonnement de simplet. L'ouverture aux autres, Tobias, c'est important, peu importe ce que, **toi**, tu en penses._

__Ce mec a réussi à me faire boire la tasse dans les lavabos des chiottes ! Tout ça parce que je l'avais bousculé dans un couloir sans faire attention ! _

__Vraiment ? Il a fait ça ? _

__Abe… Quel est ce putain de petit sourire à la con…?_

__Rien, rien du tout…_

__Je rêve où ça te fait marrer ! _

__Non, je songeai juste aux nombres de points communs que vous avez, toi, Evan et Gabriel. Au niveau stupidité, je me demande si l'on peut faire pire… _

__Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma stupidité, gamin pourri gâté ?_

__Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… _

__Cesse de sourire ainsi ! Merde !_

__Oh, Tobias… Que dirait ta pauvre mère si elle savait la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi ? Elle serait si dé-çue…_

__Fayot ! _

__Tu sais, je suis certain que tes parents seraient ravis que tu t'ouvres un peu plus aux autres et que tu cesses de gronder dans ton coin… J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais le premier, n'est-ce pas ? _

__Q-Quoi ?_

__Ramener son premier ami à la maison à quatorze ans… Si ce n'est pas triste._

__Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de ricaner petite saloperie ! Tu ne connais rien de… !_

__Et bien non, je ne connais presque rien de toi. C'est de ta faute. Ne vient pas te plaindre d'être un incompris alors que tu fais tout pour l'être. Et encore, je suis certain d'en savoir plus sur toi qu'Evan qui te supporte quand même depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Tu es désolant._

__Mon passe-temps dans la vie n'est pas d'abrutir les autres avec le récit passionnant de ma vie ! Je ne vois pas où est le problèm…_

__Le problème ? C'est qu'au final ceux qui demeurent à l'extérieur de ton cercle vitale te prenne pour un dingue de la plume, sans aucune notion de courage, égoïste, étroit d'esprit…ce que tu es un peu quand même, je l'accorde. _

__Et alors ? Je m'en fous de ceux que les autres peuvent penser de moi…_

__Vraiment ? Aaah...je vois. C'est pour cela que tu passes une partie de ton temps à te définir comme un incompris toujours en décalage. C'est vrai._

__Laisse, tu me fatigues…_

__Et toi, tu prends la fuite. Je t'ai connu plus courageux. Ce n'est définitivement pas l'impression que tu donnes._

__Les impressions restent les…_

__...la première information que nous traitons lorsque nous rencontrons quelqu'un. C'est la base de la relation. Certes, "l'on ne sait des autres que ce qu'ils veulent bien nous laisser voir", je t'ai suffisamment entendu le rabâcher, reste que beaucoup demeure à la surface. Comme toi…_

__Je ne suis pas un de ces abrutis qui s'arrêtent aux premières apparences ! Non ! _

__Vraiment ? Alors tu ne juges absolument pas Gabriel sur quelques maigres souvenirs. Tu ne fais pas de jugement hâtif en ne voulant pas reconnaître l'effort dont il fait preuve ni que sa présence est agréable au sein de notre groupe ? Non, tu n'es pas un simplet d'esprit qui se contente que de quelques situations sans chercher une explication, ni s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre à creuser. Tu laisses toujours aux autres le temps de faire leurs preuves, de se révéler. C'est vrai. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as accordé une seconde chance à des personnes qui t'avaient déçu… Oui… _

__Pu-tain ! Je vais faire un effort ! D'accord ! _

__Ah ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Ta tendre compréhension de l'espèce humaine est étonnante…_

__La ferme Abe. Franchement, la ferme."_

Encore un autre exemple de la félonie de ce gosse. Je veux bien travailler ma prochaine dissertation en sortilèges s'il n'a pas un ancêtre ayant appartenu à Serpentard dans l'arbre si "serdaiglien" de sa famille. Ce genre de trucs peut sauter des générations… Enfin, passons sur l'exemple de "déviation caractérielle" qu'est Abe, et revenons sur ce _cher_ Pinston que j'attends toujours comme un paumé dans mon couloir désert. Quelqu'un a dit, d'ailleurs, que les Serpents étaient ponctuels ? Quel crétin, je poireaute depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes et toujours pas une trace de mon…collaborateur. D'ici à ce qu'il se soit foutu de ma gueule et s'amuse à me planter un lapin… Ou qu'il est parti prévenir son Héritier de copain qu'un Poufsouffle tout tendre au sang impur attend bien gentiment dans l'aile Est du cinquième éta… Merde, mais j'aurai dû le prévoir ! Con que je suis ! Voilà, encore un coup de cette putain de poufsoufflerie qui m'a poussé à le croire, lui "accorder sa seconde chance"… Tu parles d'une connerie monumentale ! J'aurai dû écouter ma bonne vieille réserve au lieu de me laisser mener par le bout du net par un gamin idéaliste !

Bon, avant d'aller lui chauffer les oreilles concernant ses discours moralisateurs à la con, dégageons d'ici en quatrième vitesse. Je ne tiens pas à voir débarquer l'animal de compagnie de l'autre pour lui servir de jouet n°5, moi ! Quoique c'est peut être une occasion d'apercevoir enfin cette créature fantôme….ouais…en sachant qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je la regarde dans les yeux sous peine d'être pétrifié… Que cela s'annonce aisé ! Merde, merde…mais dans quel bourbier me suis-je foutu le jour où je me suis pris pour SuperPotter ? Je ne coule plus, je sombre ! Et tout ça à cause d'un excès de confiance ! Tu parles d'un instinct sur développé… JE NE VEUX PAS CREVER STUPIDEMENT COMME UN POUFSOUFFLE POUR AVOIR TOURNER LE DOS A L'ENN…

_"Encore le nez dans tes conneries écrites, Juws. Ça d'vient incurable…"_

Okay…

…

C'est plus qu'officiel : Abe peut aller se faire voir, je déteste toujours ce mec !

_"Et…mais ooh, dis-moi ! Joli sweat, Juws. C'est qui ton fournisseur ? A tous les coups, il ne peut qu'appartenir à votre Maison, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, votre poubelle collective…_

__Ha, ha… Mon cher Gabriel,…"_

Si je ne m'étouffe pas en cours de route avec de tels mots, si je ne m'étouffe pas en cours, si je ne m'étouff…ouf… Keuf ! A l'aide, Helga ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est putain de passé par la tête quand je suis allé parler de mes projets à ce type ?

_"Hem, oui, je disais…keuf ! Mon cher Gabriel, quel plaisir de t'avoir attendu jusqu'à ce que tu daignes me faire l'honneur de ta regretta…marquable présence…_

__Ôte-moi ce balai de là, Juws. Cook n'est plus là pour faire la police. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de m'apprécier, et je ne suis pas obligé d'être gentil avec toi. Ça te va ?"_

Je rêve ou il vient de sous-entendre qu'il se soumet à l'autorité d'Abe ?

_"Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu nous prends vraiment pour ta roue de secours, hein ? C'est un comportement qui fait honneur à la réputation de Serpentard…_

__Laisse donc tranquille notre grand fondateur. Ses oreilles chauffent suffisamment ces derniers temps, pas la peine qu'un Poufsouffle raté n'en rajoute. Quant à notre…accord, je n'en ai jamais précisé la durée. Tu le savais aussi bien que moi en acceptant Juws, toute cette comédie n'est que temporaire. Quand j'aurai réglé ce problème avec Trever je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerai à trainasser avec des blaireaux…_

__Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerai à accepter de jouer les gardes du corps pour un salopard… _

__Hum ? Oh… Peut-être parce que tu ne voudrais pas que tes petits projets soient connus de tout Poudlard… C'est dommage, je suis plutôt curieux de savoir combien de temps tu serais capable de tenir en tant qu'individu à éliminer n°1 de notre Héritier…_

__Et moi je me demande comment tes petits copains réagiraient s'ils savaient que tu joues aux jeux-vidéos moldus pendant tes vacances,… Oh mais dis-moi, ils ne connaissent pas non plus Alexander ? Tu ne leur as jamais parlé de celui avec qui tu traînes lorsque de retour à la maison ? Non ? Ils ne savent pas que tu es copain avec un moldu depuis ton enfance ?_

__..._

__Tu n'as rien à me répondre ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est possible pour un serpent ? _

__Saloperie…où t'es allé fouiner toi encore ? _

__Je protège mes sources. Enfin, c'est ce que fait un bon journaliste."_

Si tu peux m'entendre, écoute-moi bien Abe car ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt : merci mon sale gosse préféré. Je te revaudrai ça, promis !

_"Tu vas bien, Gabriel ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle…_

__Tu t'améliores avec le temps, Juws… C'est agréable d'voir un Poufsouffle nous tenir tête un peu, ça change nos habitudes de vous voir prendre la fuite en pissant dans votre froc…_

__Je rêve ou c'est un compliment ?_

__..._

__..._

__Prend-le comme tu veux, je m'en fous._

__Tu ne devrais pas, ce genre de comportement ne te ressemble pas. Finirais-tu pas être contaminé à force de traîner avec nous ces derniers jours ? Tu ne crains pas pour ton statut honorable de Serpent ? _

__Je ne suis plus à ça prêt, maintenant. _

__Il est vrai que tu es un peu grillé en ce moment. Tu y tenais tant que ça à ton objet familial pour aller jusqu'à foutre en rogne Trever ? _

__Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, vous les Sangs-de-Bourbe ! La famille c'est sacrée._

__Non, tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre un petit aristocrate coincé dans ton genre. Tu ne sais pas aimer tes vieux autrement qu'en conservant leurs antiquités ? Tu n'as pas aussi le pull de ton arrière-grand-oncle dans ta valise tant qu'on y est ? _

__Laisse Grand Tonton Edgar tranquille ! Tu ne sais rien de son…_

__"Grand Ton-ton Ed-gard" ?_

__Juws… T'as pas intérêt à…Juws…"_

Oh merde, carnet ! Comment veux-tu que je me retienne devant un truc aussi risible ? L'impitoyable Pinston qui va tabasser les premières années dans ses toilettes préférés, le mec sans pitié, cette grande gueule insensible qui…va jusqu'à appeler son arrière-grand-oncle "Grand Tonton Edgard"… Par Helga ! Je ne parviens même plus à écrire lisiblement tellement c'est impayable !

_"Voilà… T'es content, Juws ? Maintenant que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, on pourrait peut-être aborder ce pour quoi t'es venu me supplier à genoux de t'aider… _

__Hey ! Je n'ai pas été jusqu'à me mettre à genoux !_

__Oh ? On n'en était pas loin pourtant : "Je ne le répèterai pas Pinston mais, je-t'en-prie, j'ai besoin d'un Serpentard pour éclaircir cette affaire" !_

__Je n'ai jamais dit le "je t'en prie" !_

__Si._

__Putain, non ! Je préfère crever que de réclamer quoi que ce soit à un Serpent !_

__Alors qu'es-tu venu faire exactement il y a quelques jours ? Parce que si ce n'était pas le but, tu t'es très mal exprimé…_

__J'avais besoin de ton aide, imbécile ! Pour quoi d'autre serais-je venu ? T'épiler les sourcils ? _

__Pourquoi les sourcils forcément ? _

__Tu préfères que je choisisse une autre partie de ton anatomie ou ça ira ? _

__Ça ira, merci. Je crois avoir compris ta finesse d'élocution. _

__N'utilise pas des mots d'intellectuels… Ça se voit que tu n'en comprends pas la moitié du sens !_

__Reste que t'es venu me réclamer quelque chose donc, mon aide pour tes projets de super sauveur de Poudlard. Tu ne peux pas le nier…_

__Et bien si, je le nie ! _

__Ce que tu peux être puéril quand tu le veux bien, Juwsy… _

__Je suis puéril si je le veux et ce n'est pas envers un connard comme toi que je vais faire un effort ! Et ne m'appelle pas "Juwsy", bordel !_

__Vilain Tobby, très vilain. Où est passée la tolérance de ton espèce ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc que tu as perdu en chemin…_

__Parce qu'un Serpentard qui a un copain moldu devrait me faire la leçon à ce sujet ? Et ne m'appelle pas "Tobby" non plus ! _

__D'accord, un point pour toi sur ce coup._

__..._

__Qu'ai-je dis encore ? _

__C'est moi où c'était une réaction de Poufsouffle ? Il n'y a que nous pour réagir ainsi face à une attaque…_

__..._

__Naaan… Mon petit Gabriel, ne me dit pas que tu es en train d'essayer de sauver ta face de pur Serpent ? _

__Juws… Je te conseille de ne pas cont-…_

__Alors tu nous aimes bien finalement, hein ? Ça t'arrange plutôt cette affaire avec Trever… Quitter le nid des Sang-Purs sans reproche pour te trouver une planque où continuer ta vie comme tu l'entends sans contrainte… _

__Je t'ai dit de la…!_

__Alors l'animal aboie plus qu'il ne mord ? C'est intéressant… Quand Evan saura ça, que son bourreau se plait bien chez les blaireaux… _

__J'ai jamais dit le contraire !_

__Oh ? Et le "Quand j'aurai réglé ce problème avec Trever je ne vois pas pourquoi j'me forcerai à trainasser avec des blaireaux…", c'était vraiment juste pour la couverture alors ? _

__Ecoute Juws, pour une fois, sois un peu sympa et garde ça pour toi. _

__Une telle information ? Et gratuitement ? Tu rêves…_

__Je te file un coup de main pour ton enquête et toi, tu la boucles sur mon orientation socio-politique. D'accord ? _

__Je vais dire oui pour te récompenser d'avoir sorti une expression aussi compliquée aussi naturellement…_

__JUWS !_

__Tobias. C'est Tobias…"_

Dis-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça, carnet. S'il te plaît…

_"Putain, si j'avais cru un jour que tu me sortirais un truc pareil…"Tobias"…_

__Crois-moi, je partage ton avis…_

__C'est pas un peu dur ? _

__De quoi ? _

__De se rendre compte qu'un morveux a un tel pouvoir sur nous ? _

__Si…_

__Moi aussi, ça m'a surpris. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il fait dans votre Maison. Autant il n'y a pas de doute quant à Maureen, Peter…je m'interroge un peu pour Leonor, quant à Evan c'est un inclassable de première ! Mais Cook…_

__Je me suis posé des questions aussi._

__Tu crois que le Choixpeau l'a fait exprès de l'envoyer chez vous ? _

__Il en serait bien capable cette antiquité ! _

__C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être un cadeau… Ça fait combien de temps maintenant, Maman Abe ? _

__Oh… Bientôt cinq mois._

__Ah ouais, quand même… Et t'es encore bon pour trois ans entiers…_

__Ne m'en parle pas ! _

__..._

__..._

__Heu, oui…hem. Si on commençait ? _

__De qu-, ah oui ! Bien entendu,… Ça m'était presque sorti de l'esprit avec tout ça !_

__Tu m'as dit que t'…avais une idée du type de créature dont il s'agissait ? _

__Ouais, tiens… C'est la liste de mes trois suspects._

__Où as-tu déniché de telles infos ? _

__Internet._

__Inter-quoi ? _

__C'est moldu. Il s'agit d'un réseau de com…laisse. Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

__Allez, dis maintenant que tu as suscité ma curiosité…_

__J'ai dit non, Gabriel._

__Fais pas ton Poufsouffle mal dressé, Maman Abe. C'est quoi Internet ? _

__Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton copain Alexander…_

__Scchttt ! Bon sang, tu devrais le crier dans tout Poudlard tant que tu y es, que j'ai un pote moldu !_

__D'accord… PINSTON GABRIEL A-… Humpf ! Ch'est ch'y cha ? _

__Non mais t'es complètement jeté !_

__Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de…_

__Bon sang, ne me dis pas que tu prends tout au pied de la lettre !_

__Non, juste au mot. Je déteste les gens qui parlent sans prendre conscience de tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire… C'est sacré les mots…_

__Si tu le dis… _

__C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire._

__Non, mais je voul… Ecoute Juws, ne commence pas à m'emmerder avec cette nouvelle manie de tout prendre au premier degré._

__Si ça t'emmerde, ça ne peut que m'encourager à continuer…_

__Je croyais qu'on avait passé une trêve ? _

__Ah, quand exactement ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé de document._

__Et après ça va me traiter de mec puéril, en douce, dans son journal de gamine ! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais cesser d'écrire en même temps que de me répondre, ça m'arrangerait… _

__Ça t'ennuie ? _

__Je m'en fous mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi et mon passe-temps favori n'est pas de jouer les détectives dans des couloirs déserts en compagnie d'un blaireau. Alors ferme-moi ce truc et explique-moi en détails toutes ces informations dont tu m'as parlées !_

__Oui, oui… Donne-moi deux minutes pour faire ma conclusion._

__Ta quoi ?"_

Désolé mon petit Gabriel mais tu ne fais pas encore parti des V.I.P étant autorisés à accéder à mon carnet ; tu ne peux donc pas comprendre et tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je suis prêt à partager avec toi, peu importe ce que pense les autres de ta personne et combien tu t'intègres bien dans notre petite équipe. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort et bien plus du serpent. Je n'oublie pas le nombre de fois que tes congénères ont profité de notre faiblesse et de notre douce naïveté… Je ne m'appelle pas Abe moi, les secondes chances ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.  
Bref, je vais t'avoir à l'œil mon reconverti ! Pas question que les autres paient leur trop plein de confiance. Je vais m'assurer que tu marches droit et que cette histoire de convictions socio-politiques n'est pas qu'un simple moyen de m'avoir dans la poche… Et si ce n'est pas le cas… Je saurai aviser. Il faut se méfier de la vengeance d'un Poufsouffle. Vous avez tendance, tous, à oublier que c'est le blaireau qui se nourrit de serpents et pas le contraire -_tu me diras, ça me ferait toujours une occasion de te le rappeler…_

…

Reste que peut être… Ouais, peut être que finalement cette tentative peut marcher, carnet. C'est un risque à prendre, mais j'ai quand même envie d'essayer de m'impliquer dans cette collaboration autant que possible, et au pire le seul à en prendre plein la gueule ne serait que moi. Tant que je n'entraîne personne dans cette affaire, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je peux m'autoriser à y croire un peu mais… Tsss, dire que je suis en train de tendre la main à mon plus grand ennemi ! Je m'en fous un peu qu'il ait un copain moldu, ça ne l'a pas empêché de pourrir mes années d'études à Poudlard ! Est-ce qu'une racine pourrie peut donner naissance à une fleur ? Réponse : non, non et non ! -_Je suis une merde en jardinage mais quand même !_

Quant à sa position concernant la Chambre…je n'en suis absolument pas certain. D'un côté il nous appelle "Sangs-de-Bourbe", de l'autre y'a son fameux ami Alexander… J'ai vraiment pris un risque en allant lui demander de l'aide sans plus me renseigner, surtout qu'il est demeuré parfaitement impassible la fois précédente, se contentant d'accepter distraitement. Aujourd'hui il ne me semble pas partisan de la théorie de Salazard…reste qu'il serait capable de me griller auprès de sa petite bande si jamais je m'amusais à jouer avec le feu… En même temps, je pense qu'il est possible que nous...

_"Juws ! Ça fait deux minutes dix maintenant ! Les désespérés qui considèrent leurs journaux intimes comme leurs seuls amis, ça se soigne tu sais !"_

…

...

Putain, non ! Je ne peux définitivement pas être ami avec ce type !

_** Ton serviteur dans le pétrin  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Pour le coup c'est vraiment un compte-rendu en direct, que je vous sers. ^^ Beaucoup, beaucoup de dialogues et d'interactions, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une mauvaise idée pour aborder le début de la collaboration Gabriel/Tobias. (Et puis quand j'ai une marge de dialogue, les comptes-rendus finissent toujours par être plus longs donc...). Sinon j'ai écrit celui-ci avec en fond musical...hem...la B.O. de Cars de Walt Disney... J'ai un peu honte d'avoir de telles références et en même temps, de la musique aussi légère ça me donne toujours des idées plus tranquilles pour les compte-rendus. Ce n'est vraiment pas comparable avec la B.O. d'Inception qui m'a poussé à rédiger les derniers bonus (tous très joyeux bien entendu). Bref, ne faites vraiment pas attention à mes références musicales, je suis une amatrice de tout et surtout de l'inattendu. ^^'_

_Reste que j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous conviendra, surtout que je ne pourrai rien vous poster mardi prochain. La raison ? Voyage en Angleterre de prévu et évidemment, avec le mardi compris, c'est une occasion de publier qui saute et que je ne pourrai pas rattraper. Donc, j'espère que ce dernier ne vous décevra pas et fera une attente convenable pour un délai à nouveau plus long que d'habitude. (Je pense néanmoins pouvoir poster dès mon retour, du moins, je ferai en sorte d'avoir de quoi vous mettre sous la dent.)  
Quant au reste...merci à chacune, chacun encore. C'est vraiment, vraiment la première fois que j'approfondis autant une fiction, que je me prépare à aborder le 30ème chapitre, que j'ai dû mal à répondre à tous vos commentaires dans les temps... Merci, merci... Merci. _

_Et j'y retourne ! Bonnes semaines !  
_

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : A moins de rédiger une pièce, pas de dialogue théâtral dans les fictions ! Si vous comptez de nombreux personnages et que vous craignez de vous y perdre, semez dans les paroles de chacun des indices pour que les lecteurs puissent plus facilement les reconnaître et n'hésitez pas à employer plusieurs fois leurs prénoms. Les expressions, la manière de chacun de s'exprimer jouent aussi !**

+Bonus :

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et mes bonnes vieilles habitudes quand j'aborde un projet d'ampleur plus conséquente. J'ai débuté ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "_Characters Book_" de JdP. Cela m'a permis de mettre à plat certaines caractéristiques des personnages, de prévoir le futur, d'approfondir encore un peu... Aussi, pour l'instant il demeure incomplet. Mais cela n'empêche pas que vous pouvez sans regret me questionner davantage sur les personnages : je m'entraîne à devenir incollable ! ^^  
Et plus tard, qui sait ? Un petit extrait ?

* * *

_Au sujet des reviews de "non-inscrits" : _

Miss Magnana tomoga, aurais-tu une charmante adresse où te répondre sans jouer les délinquantes sur ce site ? Je l'aurai bien fait ici sinon, mais aux vues de ton commentaire j'ai beaucoup à m'étaler et comme ça n'est pas permis de répondre dans les chapitres à ceux qui ne possèdent pas de boîtes MP sur fanfiction .net... Je me retrouve dans un état de frustration totale. Hem. Et puis surtout cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir alors j'aimerai bien pouvoir faire ça dans les règles de l'art, comme d'habitude...  
(En tout cas, si tu as quoi que ce soit, pense bien à écrire l'adresse en séparant les points stratégiques pour que ce site ne l'efface pas automatiquement.)

**...**

En fait, à tous ceux qui seraient intéressés ou dans le besoin, voici : xunaly(arobase)hotmail .fr  
_[Pensez bien au titre de votre sujet que je ne vous jette pas comme une malpropre dans la catégorie "messages indésirables". ]_


	30. Compte rendu XXVII : Invisionnable

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXVII, 28 Janvier 1993, **

Les blaireaux vivent-ils en communauté à ton avis, carnet ?

...

J'ai beau être un Poufsouffle, j'en sais foutrement rien... Je sais juste que si c'est le cas, ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus du manque de clairvoyance de ce chapeau sénile. Je HAIS les gens et encore plus lorsqu'ils se sentent obligés d'envahir constamment mon espace vital. Bon sang ! La propriété privée ça existe ! Alors pourquoi les trois-quarts de la population concernée me regardent comme si je parlais en chinois lorsque je leur demande de respecter la mienne et de virer gentiment de là sans plus tripoter mes affaires ou s'installer sur mon lit ? J'entends déjà Pinston : _"Bah quoi Juws, tu n'as toujours pas compris que cela les amuse d'envoyer chier tes revendications ?" _;le pire c'est sans doute le fait qu'il n'a pas totalement tort...

Bon, en fait il marque un point. Depuis que je connais cette bande de Poufsouffle de malheur, pas une seule de mes exigences n'a jamais été respectées. Et ce, en tous les domaines que ce soit. J'aimerai me laver le matin en premier, Peter trouve le moyen de me piquer la douche à une minute près. Je souhaite travailler avec Maureen en divination, je me retrouve avec le musicien raté de nouveau sur le dos et Evan en cadeau. Je veux aller à Pré-au-Lard en solitaire, Leonor me traîne dans ses magasins pour me réclamer mon avis. Quand à Abe n'en parlons pas ! Monsieur est le roi pour bousiller tous mes projets et obtenir ce qu'il veut, ce n'est plus une nouveauté. Reste que, dans de telles conditions, difficile de croire qu'ils ne le font pas exprès. Dois-je en conclure que cela est stimulant de piétiner mon peu d'autorité ? Est-ce amusant de ne pas laisser souffler un instant et faire ce dont j'ai besoin ou envie ?

Ah, en effet, quelle joie la vie en communauté ! Certains disent se sentir plus sécurisés ainsi, beaucoup ont besoin de traîner en bande pour exister... Moi, j'ai juste parfois l'impression d'étouffer comme un malade au milieu de la foule sans que personne ne le remarque. Je sais ce que l'on va me sortir : "L'ouverture aux autres Tobias !",...ouais, un truc dans le genre. Il faut faire des sacrifices pour vivre avec les autres, accepter certaines de leurs revendications...et pourquoi personne n'accepte le fait que je défende un peu mon territoire de temps en temps ?

Pourtant il y a quelques mois encore je pouvais m'écarter parfois, retrouver les rayons métalliques de bouquins et ce bon vieux néon... Et puis j'ai commencé à donner deux doigts et l'on m'a arraché le bras avec. J'ai suivi les conseils du sale gosse et je me suis investi...un peu plus. Avec les autres blaireaux concernant les patrouilles pour sécuriser les lieux, les quelques fêtes tranquilles, les membres irrécupérables de C.H.O.U. Puis il y a eu Trever et Pinston. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres en ont déduit, mais c'est à croire qu'ils m'ont définitivement trimballé de "marginal solitaire imbuvable" à "copain sympatoche".

Que ce soit bien clair. Je-ne-suis-**pas**...un copain sympatoche ! Non, je n'irai pas réclamer pour toi l'adresse de cette fille. Non, je ne t'aiderai pas pour ton devoir de soins aux créatures magiques, j'ai autre chose à faire. Non, je n'ai pas envie de venir avec vous faire le tour du lac. Non, je n'irai pas discuter de ça avec Cédric, plutôt crever ! Non, je ne sais rien de la douleur de l'amour à sens unique, libère-moi ce fauteuil s'il te plaît. Non, je n'irai pas terroriser ce Serpentard pour toi, même si la plupart de ses copains me craignent depuis le club de duel. Non, je ne travaillerai pas dans le social ! Non je ne t'écoute pas, maintenant cesse de fouiller mes affaires. Non, Peter, je ne veux pas apprendre à jouer de ta guitare merdique. Non, je n'en ai pas envie...

Sois sûr carnet que dans la presque totalité des cas, je me suis quand même retrouvé à faire ce que l'on me réclamait. Ah oui, Pinston a bien raison de se foutre de mon autorité... A croire que je suis définitivement devenu un doux blaireau serviable et soumis. Merde, je serai presque content d'avoir mis en place cette collaboration entre nous ! En fait... C'est pas une question de confiance, mais d'estime. Je ne confierai rien à ce type, mais au moins, autant qu'il peut prendre plaisir à m'emmerder par ses petites remarques, il respecte un minimum mes demandes. En contrepartie, je respecte les siennes. Je n'ai pas besoin de lutter constamment pour m'imposer un minimum ; c'est reposant d'être écouté. Alors, ces derniers jours, j'ai un peu troqué les Poufsouffles envahissants contre des discussions avec mon collaborateur. Quand je dis que ce Choixpeau merdique s'est planté : je m'entends mieux en ce moment avec un vil Serpent qui me tabassait il y a quelques semaines encore qu'avec les autres élèves appartenant à ma Maison ! -_Ça a un petit côté tordu tout ça. Pour changer._-

Au moins, tout ça a une influence positive sur notre enquête concernant la Créature, son identité, sa manière d'opérer et tout le reste. Gabriel est loin d'être un abruti quand il le veut bien et un second point de vue éclairé sur un événement est toujours une information intéressante de plus. Notamment quant à l'identification de l'espèce du monstre, j'en avais sélectionné trois, tu t'en souviens carnet ? La Gorgone, le Basilic et le Cocatrix. Sauf que j'étais bloqué par la suite quant au choix final et au mode de déplacement de la Créature. Actuellement, même si ce n'est pas définitif, nous avons écartés ensembles le Cocatrix. Trop volumineux avec ses ailes, sa taille pour se déplacer dans un château avec plus d'une centaine de témoins, même avec quelques atouts de furtivité, ou pour être rapetissé à l'aide d'un sort. C'est d'un mini-dragon quand même, dont nous parlons ! Je ne serai pas étonné d'ailleurs d'apprendre que la peau d'un tel monstre renvoie les sorts.

Nous nous retrouvons ainsi avec une Gorgone qui, étant de taille humaine, ne peut qu'être capable de se déplacer silencieusement et un Basilic. Bien entendu, concernant ce dernier, le problème des mouvements se posaient à nouveau. Sauf qu'un Basilic n'est pas aussi grand que son cousin le Cocatrix, et qu'il ne possède pas d'ailes. C'est un serpent, qui même assez volumineux est capable de se faufiler jusque dans les caches les plus incongrues. Gabriel a même envisagé qu'il se déplace au plafond et sur les murs pour s'assurer plus de discrétion. Je n'en suis pas certain mais cela peut se tenir, surtout que la couleur commune de cette bête est propice à la dissimulation dans l'obscurité.

Le fait est que nous précisons de plus en plus l'identification de la Créature et que nous ne perdons pas espoir de pouvoir relever quelques indices un soir, dans un couloir. Du moins, cela serait plus simple si elle se décidait à prendre l'air un peu. Depuis la dernière agression, je crains qu'elle ne se soit enfermée dans son nid introuvable dans l'attente de sa prochaine proie et qu'elle ne se décide à le quitter que bien plus tard pour un nouveau coup d'éclat. C'est un peu malheureux de dire ça, mais si elle pouvait avoir besoin de distraction un peu...-_et si quelqu'un voulait bien jouer le rôle de l'appât dodu... _Hem. Je n'aime pas penser de telles choses, mais cela nous faciliterait quand même bien la vie d'avoir un peu de ses nouvelles et une zone à étudier où il serait certain qu'elle soit passée.

M'enfin ! Il y autre chose d'important à savoir, carnet. C'est à propos du fourchelangue. J'y avais pensé il y a quelques temps, je l'avais même amorcé dans un précédent compte-rendu avant d'être coupé dans mon élan par l'autre blondinet abruti. Et du coup, bah j'avais complètement oublié cette idée de génie -_et franchement c'en est une_. Tu t'en doutes, c'est la démonstration de Potter qui m'a inspiré sur ce coup-là. On ne peut pas dire que le fourchelangue soit très répandu et avec un tel lien avec Salazard Serpentard, je n'ai que pu faire le rapprochement avec l'Héritier et la Créature. Certes, nous n'avons pas identifier précisément celle-ci ; reste que sur les deux suspects du moment, tous sont des "serpents" -_c'est moins évident pour la Gorgone, mais ses "cheveux" demeurent une partie d'elle_. Jusque là, je me suis souvent demandé comment la Créature pouvait-elle obéir à l'Héritier et l'Héritier uniquement. Quel était son moyen de "reconnaissance" avec son maître. J'en suis venu à penser que celui-ci devait la contrôler par le fourchelangue. Gabriel n'a fait que confirmer cette hypothèse en me citant quelques noms de sorciers connus pour parler cette langue et avoir une hérédité avec Salazard.

On a exclu dès le départ Potter sans difficulté de la liste des suspects. Puis avec cette information en poche, nous en sommes venus à faire les archives des précédents étudiants de Poudlard et à fouiller de fond en comble l'arbre généalogique de ce bon vieux Maître Serpent en pourchassant les fourchelangues ; tout en recherchant un possible fait divers ayant eu lieu dans notre collège à autrefois, dans le style du club de duel. Autant te dire, carnet, que c'est une tâche **très** fastidieuse -_à côté, le recensement des cinquante-sept ingrédients de la potion de Rajeunissement et leur quantité exacte est un jeu d'enfant. _C'est bien simple, j'en suis revenu un soir la vue trouble et brûlante. Quand à mes rêves, adieu papillon, ils ne se résument plus qu'à des pages poussiéreux où défilent des lignes de prénoms que je fini par ne plus comprendre. Définitivement, une personne extérieure ne saura jamais combien la vie de héros est difficile... Non vraiment, parce que de toutes façons le héros fera tout pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Ça fait partie de son boulot.

Personne ne saura jamais tout ce que j'ai entrepris pour tenter de sauver la face de cette école. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à tous les coups, Potter va nous damer le pion. Je le sens bien, et après tout, je n'ai toujours pas pu éclaircir la raison pour laquelle il se rend si souvent aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je suis sûr qu'il a des éléments de son côté et qu'il mène l'enquête. Avec Granger dans le lot, difficile de ne pas résoudre cette énigme un jour où l'autre. Ce sera avant nous. Mon petit doigt me le dit avec une conviction à laquelle je n'ose pas m'opposer. Et le pire, c'est que même en sachant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer les prendre de vitesse pour une fois. Déjà l'année dernière notre trio avait été au centre de l'attention générale avec cette histoire de Pierre Philosophale... Moi aussi j'ai envie de claquer le museau à certains. Et puis, la présence d'une telle créature ne peut que m'intéresser... Je crois que si je n'étais pas tant attirer par une carrière dans le journalisme, je me lancerai volontiers là-dedans. Quitter à devoir côtoyer des Veracrasses ou des Scroutts à pétard.

Enfin ! Le fait est que je m'arrache quand même les cheveux sur des listes d'anciens élèves alors que je pourrai attendre sagement que Potter fasse son boulot. Comme les autres. Au moins ça me permet de me distraire et d'échapper au reste des Poufsouffles utilement sans avoir à traîner misérablement dans les couloirs. Je crois que cette enquête plaît bien à Pinston aussi, malgré ses ronchonnades de temps en temps. Ça me permet de tenir à l'œil mon Serpentard soi-disant repenti. Et puis...

...

Tu sais, carnet, hier soir...

...

Nous faisions nos recherches et...en discutant...

_"Faut-il vraiment que je t'aime Juws pour sacrifier ma jeunesse dans de vieilles archives..._

__C'est trop d'honneur pour moi, Pins-ton. N'en fais quand même pas trop, je m'en voudrais que tu te foules un doigt pour moi._

__..._

__Merde ! J'en ai loupé un du coup..._

__Sois concentré un peu, je ne compte pas repasser derrière toi pour vérifier que tu n'oublies rien !_

__Parce que tu crois que c'est simple de rester concentré sur ces putains de noms à rallonge quand je dois en plus répondre aux provocations puérils d'un Serpentard qui ne s'assume pas ?_

__Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un Poufsouffle qui ne parvient pas à s'intégrer dans son propre groupe d'amis._

__Tu ne les supportes pas en continue depuis presque quatre ans, tu ne peux pas comprendre. _

__Il est vrai que si j'avais dû partager mon dortoir pendant plusieurs années avec Wills, je me serai empressé de me pendre le plus tôt possible pour m'épargner une telle souffrance... _

__Et puis, ils te respectent, toi. _

__A ta place, je serai honteux de dire une telle chose._

__..._

__..._

__Ce doit bien être la première fois que je passe autant de temps à la bibliothèque. _

__J'avais cru comprendre en te voyant te diriger vers le rayon des ouvrages de potions au lieu de celui des sortilèges la première fois que nous sommes venus ici. Je dois avouer que je ne te pensais pas si cossard... De l'extérieur tu passes plutôt pour un intello invivable._

__Et toi pour une brute sans cervelle. Sauf que te concernant, cela ne s'arrête pas seulement aux apparences..._

__Tss, et c'est de l'aide de cette brute sans cervelle dont tu avais besoin. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu dois bien être content que j'ai accepté. _

__Les Poufsouffles ont le sens du sacrifice..._

__Mouis, c'est sans doute au nom d'une telle noble cause que tu fuis tes petits potes pour traîner avec moi le plus souvent possible... _

__Tu peux parler, tu ne me dis jamais non._

__Dans mon intérêt, il vaut mieux que je ne m'éternise pas trop dans notre salle commune. J'ai beau être sous ton héroïque protection, nous ne sommes pas réputés pour nos coups bas pour rien. _

__Tes copains me prennent toujours pour l'affreux Poufsouffle qui a déglingué Terver ? _

__Je leur ai aussi parlé de tes exploits concernant Jude Grant. Sachant que ce dernier n'a rien démenti et qu'il s'est plutôt empressé d'aller se cacher dans le placard le plus proche, je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils croient encore en ta pseudo-puissance..._

__Quelle bande d'abrutis..._

__..._

__..._

__..._

__Et il va comment ? _

__Qui va comment ?_

__Bah, ton ami moldu. Tu sais, Alexander... _

__Pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions sur lui ? C'est pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge créé de toutes pièces ? _

__Peut-être bien... Ça m'amuse un peu, aussi._

__Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, il s'est procuré un nouveau jeux-vidéo et attend gentiment les prochaines vacances pour me le faire découvrir en avant-première... _

__Bande de geeks... _

__Tu peux pas comprendre, Juws. Ceux qui ne jouent pas, ne peuvent pas comprendre ça._

__Non, en effet. _

__..._

__..._

__..._

__Franchement, qui pourrait accepter de s'appeler Alfred Buster Hepburn ? _

__Moi j'ai un mec qui s'appelle Cody. C'est pas un nom de clebs ça ? _

__Attends, attends ! J'ai une "Janice" !_

__Pauvre fille. _

__Tu me diras... Gabriel Angel Pinston, c'est franchement pas terrible. Tes parents ne savent ce que le mot "ange" veut dire, ou quoi ? _

__Ne commence pas à chercher des Veracrasses à ma famille, Juws ! _

__Oh, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais attaché à "Grand Tonton Edgard" et les autres..._

__Continue ainsi et je vais dire à Abe que tu fuis volontairement tous les Poufsouffles pour trouver l'asile ici. _

__Salaud..._

__Tous les moyens sont bons pour établir son autorité. Prends-en de la graine Juws et cogite un peu maintenant pour comprendre pourquoi personne ne te respecte. _

__..._

__..._

__..._

__..._

__Il paraît que tu as une petite sœur adorable..._

__Hein ? _

__C'est Abe qui me l'a dit._

__Ah. Ouais... Joyce. _

__..._

__..._

__C'est comment, d'avoir une petite sœur ? _

__... _

__..._

__Tu es incompréhensible Juws. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là._

__Laisse..._

__..._

__..._

__Tss, tu fais vraiment pitié parfois Tobias. _

__Je t'em...!_

__Je suppose que selon les personnes "avoir une petite sœur" ne signifie pas la même chose. Beaucoup ont tendance à se plaindre d'être les aînés. Et puis il y a ceux qui se plaignent d'être les "seconds", ou "les derniers". Si bien qu'au final, tout le monde se plaint de tout le monde. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours du repos que d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs. Cela entraîne des engagements dans les deux sens qui sont souvent à l'origine de disputes...plus les crises de jalousie, les mauvaises passes... Bref, on peut dire que ça met de la vie dans une maison. _

__..._

__J'ai de la chance d'avoir Joyce. Elle n'est pas comme ta bande de copains merdique. Elle écoute ce qu'on lui dit et si jamais elle est en désaccord, elle ne l'exprime pas en criant et en réclamant. J'ai une sœur vraiment intelligente. Ça ne l'empêche pas de défier mon autorité parfois, mais jamais elle ne dépasse un stade où il me serait impossible de lui pardonner. _

__..._

__Je...suis vraiment fier d'être son grand frère. Ce n'est pas une contrainte que de la protéger... _

__Je vois. _

__..._

__..._

__Tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ? _

__Non. _

__Et ça ne te manque pas ? _

__On ne peut pas dire que je suis un modèle de sociabilité. C'était même pire avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et puis j'ai passé plus de trois ans avec un type qui se plaignait sans cesse de son dragon de grande sœur..._

__Ouais, dans le cas d'Evan c'est un peu spécial. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette beuglante monumentale qu'elle lui avait envoyée en deuxième année..._

__C'était quelque chose, oui !_

__Même moi, je n'étais jamais parvenu à le terroriser autant jusque là !_

__Ça été la seule fois que je l'ai vu dans un tel état..._

__..._

__..._

__Ils le savent les autres, Tobias ? _

__De quoi ? _

__Que tu as été seul... Ils le savent ? _

__..._

__..._

__On ne peut plus dire que je le suis maintenant. Alors quelle importance ? _

__Ils respecteraient davantage ton besoin d'espace._

__Ha ha ! Tu rigoles ? Ils m'étoufferaient tous d'un coup, compatissants comme de bons blaireaux ! Ce serait pire encore... _

__Reste qu'ils agissent aujourd'hui avec toi en te prenant pour un râleur qui ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il aime les autres et leurs présences. Ce qui n'est pas vrai. _

__..._

__Parce que tu n'aimes toujours pas les autres, Tobias. Tes efforts c'est pour faire plaisir au sale gosse, point. Je me trompe ? _

__..._

__Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien dur à remarquer. Tu imposes toujours une distance entre toi et les autres, sur le plan physique comme mentalement. Tu tressailles quand quelqu'un te touche...on ne voit que ça. Tu es constamment sur tes gardes. Mais c'est normal après tout,...de se méfier de ce que nous n'aimons pas, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Et j'ai été incapable de répondre. Ni de dire non.

...

Les blaireaux vivent-ils en communauté ? Je n'en sais toujours rien. Tout comme je ne sais plus vraiment, si je peux me considérer comme appartenant à cette Maison. J'ai toujours dis que le Choixpeau s'était trompé...mais en même temps... En même temps, je m'en serai rendu compte avant si réellement cette situation me déplaisait, non ? Je ne me serai pas entendu avec les autres, avec eux : Evan, Maureen, Abe, Leonor... Si vraiment je n'étais pas fait pour être avec eux, je l'aurai su, non ? Je sais bien qu'il y a des moments où j'ai besoin de respirer plus que d'autres. Mais c'est normal...non ? C'est juste que ces derniers jours ce besoin n'a pas été respecté. Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai plus de mal à supporter leurs présences. Tu ne crois pas ?

Ou suis-je vraiment resté à ce stade d'avant, sans le savoir ?

...

Quand je ferme les yeux parfois, je retrouve ce néon, cette table dans un coin reclus où je passais mes journées à lire, à écrire, refaire le monde -_du moins, ce que j'en savais_- pour tout détruire et recommencer... Y suis-je encore ? Suis-je resté là-bas à songer ?

J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée. Sans trouver de réponses.

**...**

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je sais, je suis en retard d'une semaine de trop. Mes excuses. Je pensais sincèrement être capable de publier le mardi précédent sauf, qu'évidemment pour ne pas changer, rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. J'ai eu une avalanche de travail. Je ne parle pas de trois malheureuses interrogations qui tombent le même jour par un hasard particulièrement vicieux. Je parle de travaux notés à rendre chaque jour, demandant de l'implication, du temps, du soin, de contrôles de connaissances réguliers, de devoirs lourds à ne pas rater...sans parler des cours à rattraper en plus.  
Bref, ne pensez pas que cela m'a fait plaisir. Je n'ai rien pu écrire pendant deux semaines complètes et c'est surement la pire expérience de toute ma vie de griffonneuse. Je ne sais pas si certains s'impliquent de la même façon que moi dans l'écriture, mais autant de journées à passer à prendre les cours sans rien pouvoir griffonner de ce qui me traversait l'esprit... Au moins, avec une telle épreuve je peux déclarer sans doute que l'écriture est une addiction. Certains ne peuvent pas se passer de leurs cigarettes, d'autres de leur sucre, et bien moi je deviens invivable avec un stylo dans la main sans pouvoir en faire ce que je veux. _

_Du coup, cela a dû se ressentir un peu dans le déroulement de ce compte-rendu. Déroulement auquel je ne m'attendais pas, je l'avoue. Tobias qui démarre son compte-rendu, se plaint (pour changer un peu) et qui se retrouve finalement à, comble de l'ironie, traîner avec son ancien bourreau... Puis un peu de résultats de leurs recherches depuis le dernier compte-rendu qui remonte à un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude (Tobias étant trop crevé par les archives ; je le comprends). Du texte dans lequel Tobias tente de dissimuler son trouble. Du texte pour écrire sans rien avouer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et parle de cette fameuse discussion. Les piques habituelles malgré l'entente, les questions, et Gabriel qui déballe sa vision de Tobias. Une même vision qui se confronte avec celle d'Abe qui voit en Tobias quelqu'un qui ne veut pas accepter de reconnaître certains de ses besoins, les prenant pour des faiblesses. Et puis Tobias qui se laisse prendre au doute... Et si finalement rien n'avait changé ? Qui du Poufsouffle ou du Serpentard a raison ? _

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster la semaine suivante. Je ne devrai plus cependant vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, normalement. Mais comme, même si je ne l'ai pas défini encore, je me sens bien partie pour un compte-rendu en conséquence de celui-ci,...je m'en voudrais de le bâcler. Sinon, j'ai eu le temps aussi de finaliser mon bonus 6. (C'est une manière de me venger de deux semaines de frustration.) Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le quatrième, mais sachez que c'est au programme.  
Ceci mis à part, je ne peux que m'excuser à nouveau et vous remercier. Je vous ai laissé sur une mauvaise surprise, cependant je suis formelle : je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction. Peu importe les raisons, si je suis absente, je reviens. Et ce sera toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Je sais ce que c'est d'abandonner une fiction, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais, avec un tel investissement de votre part, ce serait la bêtise la plus stupide possible que de tout laisser tomber par manque de temps. (Alors non, Nauos'euh, définitivement, je ne suis pas morte. ^^)_

_Mes sincères excuses à nouveau. A bientôt.  
_


	31. Compte rendu XXVIII : Lettre hasardeuse

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXVIII, 5 Février 1993, **

Le hasard...cette notion existe t-elle vraiment ? Toutes ces coïncidences étranges qui surviennent, ces grandes histoires de destinée déroutantes... Cela semble si stupide quand on a toute notre tête. Mais quand on en devient la victime, alors que faut-il en conclure ? Faut-il y croire à ce que d'autres appellent le destin ? Y a t-il quelque chose là-haut, ou en-bas, quelque part peu importe où, y a t-il quelqu'un pour décider de cela ? Un petit vieux et sa barbe blanche, ou bien une femme aux yeux lumineux, un écureuil...peu importe, existe t-il ce quelqu'un de débordé qui connaîtrait tout de nous et serait à l'origine de ces coïncidences incompréhensibles ? Ou serait-ce une force invisible, imperceptible et pourtant bien là, qui veille en silence ? Y a t-il quelque chose ou est-ce juste nous qui relions les points entre eux, créant inconsciemment ce pseudo hasard ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne poserai pas toutes ces questions si j'avais leurs réponses. J'y croirai ou non à ce destin et cela ne me surprendrait pas. Non, ça ne me surprendrait pas de tenir cette lettre entre mes mains. Je m'y serais attendu. Oui, certainement... Mais je ne sais rien de ce hasard. Je cherche juste à comprendre sans rien obtenir. Et plus je m'interroge, moins j'ai l'impression de pouvoir avoir un jour ma propre réponse, qu'elle soit vraie ou non. J'ai juste le sentiment de perdre pied encore un peu plus par-rapport aux derniers jours. Et je ne m'y habitue pas à cette sensation de perte, peu importe le nombre de fois...peu importe,...

Dan.

Un prénom poussiéreux dans ma mémoire, dont je ne me souvenais qu'à peine. Quelques jours de plus et peut-être, peu-être l'aurais-je oublié pour de bon. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lettre, cette signature en bas. S'il n'y avait pas eu ça au moment le plus... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que cette ombre ressurgit d'entre les rayons métalliques me fixe dans mes rêves ? Cette enfance que je m'efforce d'abandonner dans un recoin de mon esprit et qui m'échappe maintenant, dont le souvenir coïncide si étrangement avec cette lettre... Et si Gabriel ne m'avait rien dit, si je n'y songeais pas encore maintenant, serait-elle arrivée cette lettre au matin ? Ou le destin aurait-il attendu une autre heure ?

Dan... Dan Adam-...-son. Adamson, oui. C'était son nom, il me semble bien. Une de nos enseignants en primaire utilisait souvent nos noms de famille pour les sermons. Et Dan avait cassé plusieurs fenêtres pendant sa scolarité en jouant au foot... Mais il était rapidement pardonné parce qu'il travaillait avec application. Contrairement à moi. Oui, je le revois bien penché sur ses exercices, et la pointe de sa langue qu'il sortait inconsciemment en pleine concentration. Moi, à côté, le nez en l'air pour ne pas changer... Oh, c'est vieux tout ça. Lointain. Quand nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois déjà ? Cela remonte à mon dernier jour de scolarité moldue avant mon renvoi, soit plus de quatre ans. Il avait appelé à la maison mais je n'avais pas osé décrocher, pas osé le revoir après mon... Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Je revois bien son visage, désormais. Un petit roux pâlot et maigrelet qui décomptait ses grains de beauté, avec un nez semblable à celui d'Abe et des yeux... J'ai un doute mais il me semble qu'ils étaient marrons, avec une petite tache de dorée qui brillait lorsqu'il était pris de vives émotions. Il me semble, oui, il était ainsi, perdu dans ses T-shirts trop grands et ses bas de jogging dont il resserrait les ficelles au moindre mouvement pour ne pas se retrouver bêtement embarrassé. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble maintenant... J'ai dû mal à l'imaginer en tant que futur adulte. Dans mes souvenirs il demeure un enfant très ouvert et concentré, franc, un compétiteur de première quand il s'agissait de sport ou d'études. Tout mon inverse...

Comment se fait-il que nous nous soyons entendus alors que nous étions en constante opposition sur tous les sujets que nous pouvions abordés ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment des premiers jours que nous avons passés ensembles et qui remontent au tout début de primaire. Juste de quelques anecdotes, sans plus... Je me suis complètement détaché du monde moldu depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Ma seule attache demeure mes parents, pour le reste... Le reste n'a jamais eu tant d'importance, finalement. Et pourtant...

Pourquoi suis-je si troublé par cette lettre inattendue ? Je ne sais plus rien de lui aujourd'hui. Il n'est qu'un morceau de souvenirs, pas le meilleur, pas le pire, non. Mais quelque chose que j'avais presque chassé de mon esprit. Je l'aurai oublié, je sais que je l'aurai bien oublié un jour. J'aurai sorti une de ces stupides photos de classe, un jour, et mes yeux se seraient arrêtés un instant : lui, je l'ai connu, quel était son nom ? Sans plus. Parce qu'il n'est pas Evan, pas Abe, pas Maureen ni tous les autres. Je me serai sans doute mieux souvenu de Justin Fint-Flintquelque-chose que de lui, parce qu'il n'appartient plus à mon monde, que je ne veux plus repenser à ce que c'était, avant.

Il ne s'agit pas d'injustice. Beaucoup dirait que : "C'est la vie...". Mais est-ce cette vie aussi qui m'a apporté cette lettre ce matin ? Est-ce elle qui a voulu dépoussiérer le dessus de mes étagères ? Oh la nostalgie...quelle connerie, quelle putain de connerie ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi insignifiant, aussi dérisoire qu'aujourd'hui. Sommes-nous des jouets ? Du bois, des ficelles, quelles belles marionnettes ? Non, c'est juste quelques foutus souvenirs sortis d'un vieux tiroir par un Serpentard crétin et le coup du hasard. J'ai vraiment tout gagné sur ce coup-là...

Dan... Dan Adamson, oui. Le "ch'té du ballon". Celui qui n'aimait pas l'encre... Et moi, que dois-je faire désormais ? Tu me dis : _"J'ai retrouvé une vieille carte postale que je n'avais jamais eu le temps de t'envoyer. C'est idiot, mais ton adresse et ces quelques phrases écrites dessus, et j'avais envie vraiment que tu la reçoives. Comme le contenu n'était franchement plus de notre âge, je l'ai un peu "adapté"... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, mais je te mentirai en disant qu'il fait beau et chaud à Reading en ce moment."_ Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Moi, je ne me souvenais presque plus de toi ? _"Comment vas-tu depuis ?" _Je n'en sais rien, pour le moment ce n'est pas le bonheur. _"Où es-tu ?"_ Dans une école de sorcier, en quatrième année d'études. Je te réponds depuis l'Ecosse, ça t'étonne ? Comment j'ai reçu ta carte ? Oh, maman me l'a fait passer par hibou. Oui, c'est le moyen de communication le plus banal pour nous. Tu ne t'étonneras donc pas de voir RTT débarqué à l'improviste dans ta chambre. _"Les études ça va mieux ? Je l'espère." _Non, pas vraiment. J'ai un petit problème avec la magie depuis que j'ai envoyé notre ancien enseignant danser la macarena encastré dans un mur... Tu me comprends. Mais j'aime bien travailler sur des créatures magiques, du genre les licornes et autres. Tu vois le genre. _"Et ton fameux carnet, tu l'as toujours ? Je te vois mal sans."_ J'ai son valeureux descendant, que serais-je sans eux ? _"Toujours pas amateur de football, hein ?" _Non en effet, mais je crois que je préfère ça encore au Quidditch. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Oh, juste un sport de sorcier qui se pratique sur des balais volants. La prochaine coupe du monde se déroulera dans deux ans en Angleterre d'ailleurs, Evan devient complètement dingue lorsqu'on évoque le sujet. Si tu veux on pourrait se faire une petite sortie à trois... _"Je me demande quel genre de personne te sert désormais de voisins en cours... Je suis curieux." _Une véritable brute pleurnicharde, une devineresse à l'instinct maternel étouffant, une langue de vipère superficielle, un musicien raté, une tapette de sale gosse et maintenant un ancien salopard qui me tabassait dans les chiottes il y a encore quelques semaines. _"Pour ma part, je crois que personne n'égalera finalement le rêveur siphonné qui me servait de coéquipier en primaire."_ Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, _"ch'té du ballon". "Au moins, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas autant qu'avant."_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Cette année une créature inconnue sort de temps en temps pour aller pétrifier un élève. Ça met un peu d'ambiance, tu vois...

Tiens ! En parlant de la créature, carnet... Sa Sérénité Pinston est per-sua-dée qu'il s'agit d'une Gorgone désormais. Sa majesté a eu le déclic à la bibliothèque, pendant une énième de nos heures de recherches. Je ne sais plus comment, nous en sommes venus à évoquer les différences entre les mythes moldus et les mythes sorciers quand il s'est brutalement jeté sur le bestiaire le plus proche. J'ai oublié une chose en cherchant mes données à la bibliothèque de papa, je l'avoue : c'est que les documents consultés sont tous d'origine moldue. Bien que certaines légendes moldues soient des faits réels du monde sorcier, certaines caractéristiques diffèrent entre le rêve du non-sorcier et notre réalité. Le Basilic qui faisait parti de nos suspects auparavant, n'y a désormais plus sa place. Certes, dans le mythe moldu, son regard pétrifie, mais la véritable créature ne passe pas par cette étape : elle tue de ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'une simple différence, mais jusqu'ici toutes les victimes ont été pétrifiées. Il ne peut donc s'agir d'un Basilic. Soit, il ne reste plus que la Gorgone.

J'ai bien dû reconnaître sur le coup que Monsieur n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Mais depuis cette avancée gigantesque quant à l'identité de la créature...j'ai des doutes. Pas seulement sur son espèce, ce serait trop simple. Mais sur tout. Sur toutes nos affirmations qui n'en sont pas. Depuis le début nous ne faisons qu'émettre des hypothèses. La nature du monstre, ses mouvements, l'Héritier de Serpentard, le fourchelangue... Et si nous faisions fausse route depuis le début ? Si toutes ces semaines ne nous menaient finalement à rien ? Si la réponse était toute autre et que, dans notre précipitation, nous l'avions dépassée sans y prêter attention ? Si nous finissions par accuser un innocent ? Si notre erreur nous menait à terminer comme tous les élèves agressés ?

Quand j'ai posé ces questions à la royale personne de Pinston...disons, pour être poli, qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me rire au nez...ce salaud :

_"Je me disais aussi que ton côté Poufsouffle tout rond, tout doux, tout hésitant, s'était fait bien discret ces derniers temps... Tu vas faire comme tes petits copains Tobby maintenant ? Aller te planquer dans ton placard sagement en attendant que notre grand Sauveur fasse ce pourquoi il porte ce nom ? Tu me déçois... Je te pensais plus déterminé que ça. Mais finalement il faut croire que tu ne tiens pas tant à cette école que tu veux bien le faire croire. C'est pitoyable... _

__Ce n'est pas une question de détermination, ça, Pins-ton...mais de raison ! Si tu sais encore ce que ce mot veut dire ! Un peu de prudence ne peut pas nous faire de mal !_

__C'est bon pour les blaireaux ça... Vous êtes bien les seuls à avancer en reculant, c'est insupportable... Je vois franchement pas ce qui te gêne. _

__Tout me gêne ! _

__Il fallait y réfléchir avant de venir me quémander de l'aide. Ça ne fait que te ridiculiser davantage, Tob'..._

__Mais est-ce trop te demander que de faire une simple pause ? Le temps de quelques heures, vérifier nos bases... Ce n'est pas votre domaine ça, à vous les Serpents : la finesse, la déduction, la réflexion ? _

__C'est bien pour ça qu'un Poufsouffle ne peut pas comprendre. Laisse ça aux grands Tobby, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu te contentais simplement de chercher les noms... Je m'occupe du reste, t'inquiète pas..._

__Et prend-moi pour un con aussi, je ne te dirai rien ! _

__C'est en tout cas ce que t'essayes de me faire croire en voulant tout recommencer maintenant. Il faut se calmer, Tob'. Y'a pas de raisons que nous nous trompions. _

__Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Et si nous avions oubliés une espèce ? _

__J'ai regardé aussi de mon côté et je n'ai pas pu faire mieux que toi, crétin de blaireau._

__Qui nous dit que l'Héritier est un Serpentard ?_

__On l'a jamais vraiment dit._

__Qu'est-ce qui affirme qu'il s'agit d'un fourchelangue ? _

__Ah non... On a passé des heures sur ses putains d'archives parce que Monsieur était certain que l'Héritier parlait aux serpents. Tu ne vas pas me dire maintenant que c'était sur un coup de tête ?_

__Et bien... Peut être pas... Mais... _

__Tu sais quoi Juws ? Tu vas aller te coucher bien gentiment pendant que je termine ça. Dans l'état où tu es, t'es plus qu'un poids mord pour moi. _

__Hé !_

__Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment... Mais je n'ai pas envie de supporter un blaireau au plus profond de sa niaiserie. Je serai là aux heures habituelles. Reviens seulement quand tu seras en état de servir à quelque chose d'utile !"_

Et il m'a foutu à la porte de la bibliothèque. Ce connard m'a jeté hors des hauts lieux d'Irma comme on jetterait un sac aux ordures... Même encore maintenant, j'en reviens à peine. Et qui c'est qui a commencé les recherches, hein ? Il a tendance à oublier que s'il est au courant de tout, c'est parce que je me suis décidé à aller lui en parler ! Mais si je n'avais pas voulu, hein ! Quelle petite leçon aurait-il pu bien me donner ce sal...Serpent raté ? _"Reviens seulement quand tu seras en état de servir à quelque chose d'utile !"_, qu'il a dit. Qu'il a dit ! Et lui ! A quoi sert-il si ce n'est à écraser les autres toujours plus comme il a toujours su bien le faire ? Et j'ai donné une seconde chance à cet abruti ? Abe qui me faisait la leçon... Bah tiens ! Tobias exagère toujours ! Tobias est intolérant ! Pourquoi le suis-je exactement ? Parce que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience de la vie qu'un môme avec du lait au bout du nez ! Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'il allait parvenir à ses fins un jour ou l'autre ! Voilà Pinston avec toutes mes recherches et moi...moi... _"Tu vas aller te coucher bien gentiment..." _Tss ! Quel putain de Serpent narcissique !

Et maintenant...ça ! Cette lettre qui en rajoute une couche de plus, au cas où je n'en aurai pas assez sur le dos en ce moment, ces saloperies de cauchemars... Abe m'a engueulé ce matin. Je bouge trop ces dernières nuits, je le réveille, il ne supporte pas ça. Est-ce que je le retiens, moi, à dormir dans mon lit ? Il peut partir, je m'en fous. Il croit que cela m'amuse de retrouver ma mauvaise mémoire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait de ce que j'ai vécu ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent tous eux qui ne cessent de me faire des leçons ?

...

_"Comment vas-tu depuis ?" _qu'il me demande l'autre...Dan, je veux dire. Comment je vais, oui... Bien. Oh oui, très bien. Je suis justement en train de traînasser dans les couloirs, histoire de montrer aux autres à quel point je vais bien en ce moment ! Ah oui, ça baigne !

...

A quand remonte la dernière fois où quelqu'un m'a posé cette question, au juste ?

...

...

Je vais lui répondre.

_**Ton serviteur unique.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je naviguais hier gentiment parmi sur mon profil, quand je suis tombée sur la page de statistiques. Petite curiosité, j'y jette un œil et... Mince ! Deux cents reviews ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? C'est pour moi ?__  
Naaan... Y'a une erreur !  
..._

_Bref, je suis restée en état de végétation avancée avant de pouvoir récupérer mes facultés motrices principales qui consistent notamment à taper sur un clavier. Du coup j'ai terminé ce chapitre un mardi plus tôt que je ne le pensais et je dépoussière tranquillement mon quatrième bonus qui sera pour bientôt je pense... Bon, en même temps, ce compte-rendu n'était pas celui que je prévoyais auparavant. Je me suis rendue compte que le prochain serait celui de la St Valentin, alors j'ai revu légèrement mon plan.  
Voilà donc un Tobias qui en solitaire philosophe, recontacté brutalement par son ancien ami de primaire : Dan (vous vous doutez que le hasard fait bien les choses). La collaboration entre lui et Gabriel vient aussi de prendre un sacré coup. Alors à quoi faut-il s'attendre désormais ? Surtout à l'occasion de "la fête des amoureux" dirigée exceptionnellement par Lockart...  
J'ai énormément d'idées, alors je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus chargé que celui-ci. _

_M'enfin. Ce n'est pas le plus important. _

_MERCI. Merci encore à toutes, à tous, présents en noir sur blanc à chaque chapitre, ou un sur deux, un sur trois...peu importe. Je suis toujours ravie de revoir les mêmes têtes, d'en voir de nouvelles (courageuses),... Bon, il a toujours ceux qui demeurent anonymes. Je sais qu'il sont là, c'est difficile à rater dans les statistiques... ^^' Mais bon, je dois être effrayante, je comprends. Peu importe ! Je suis contente quand même que les chiffres ne chutent pas brutalement, c'est plutôt bon signe, je pense.  
Pour en revenir aux commentaires, oui, merci encore. Non seulement vous êtes là, mais en plus j'ai droit à de supers reviews ! Alors pour ma motivation et le reste, je me sens vraiment comme une griffonneuse privilégiée de vous avoir. _

_J'espère que ce compte-rendu bien que de taille plus modeste que les derniers, ait convenu à chacun. _

_Bonne(s) semaine(s)._

_

* * *

_

Merci à Obispo et Zazie pour l'inspiration... (Lucie/Millésime) & (Être et avoir/l'Amour dollar)_  
_


	32. Compte rendu XXIX : Nainphomania en vers

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXIX, 14 Février 1993, **

Par Helga et tous les caleçons roses de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au nom du Ciel pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je le reconnais, j'ai fais beaucoup de mauvaises choses durant ma vie. J'ai menti. Énormément. J'ai triché aussi la dernière fois que j'ai joué aux cartes avec les autres. Je passe mon temps à écrire sur le dos de tous sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. J'aime même ça : critiquer. C'est mon passe-temps préféré. Mais au final, suis-je le plus coupable de tous ? Puisque personne n'en sait rien, personne ne peut en être blessé, non ? Et qui n'a jamais trompé ? Qui n'a jamais fait de bêtises une fois dans son existence ? Une telle personne n'existe pas sinon cela se saurait depuis longtemps ! Alors pourquoi moi en particulier ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre de plus cruel ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas pris de bonnes résolutions au début de l'an ? C'est pour cela que ma vie s'est transformée en Enfers aujourd'hui ?

Je peux me rattraper ! S'il le faut... Je veux bien commencer à en prendre maintenant : des bonnes résolutions, et même à m'y tenir ! J'en suis capable, oui... Mais par pitié, que quelqu'un en contre-partie m'extermine ce nain ! Une armure, un tableau, un escalier...que sais-je ! Mais que quelque chose mette fin aux jours de cette immonde créature et je veux bien être gentil le temps d'une journée ! Gentil, oui, oui. Vraiment gentil ! Et souriant même ! C'est dire ! Alors ça peut se monnayer, non ? Allez, une résolution contre la mort d'un monstre... C'est négociable, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Attends...

...

Ouf ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment finalement réussi à le semer ! Helga merci ! La créature est peut-être vivante mais elle ne risque pas de venir fouiller ce placard pour m'y trouver. Une bonne chose sachant que c'est le quatrième de la journée ! Je ne sais pas qui, mais il y a quelqu'un en ce monde qui cherche à mourir plus tôt que prévu... Ça c'est clair. M'envoyer quatre messages de la Saint Valentin en une journée ! Un, argh ! Deux, re-argh ! Trois, non impossible ! Quatre, quel est le connard qui...? Bref. Reprenons depuis le début, t'as l'air perdu mon pauvre...

Aujourd'hui est un jour maudit, carnet.

Le jour qui fait trembler le monde entier : la moitié d'excitation, l'autre de terreur. Le jour pour lequel les filles se sont mises à glousser quatre-vingt-seize heures à l'avance. Quatre-vingt-seize heures qui m'ont paru trop courtes pour me préparer moralement aux événements. Quatre-vingt-seize heures d'attente infernale avant le jour J et l'heure H. Quatre-vingt-seize heures rendues plus terribles encore par la participation de l'individu L au moment M. Tu me suis, jusque là ?

Ouais, en clair on est le 14 Février aujourd'hui et accessoirement la Saint Valentin. La fête des amoureux doux et tendres, la célébration de l'Amour avec un "A" clignotant si possible. Le jour terrible pour tout petit ami. Gare à vous Messieurs goûtant déjà aux joies de couple ! Osez oublier cet événement et vous pouvez être certains de terminer en ermite frustré à tout jamais dans une grotte en Alaska ! Les filles sont intransigeantes dessus et ce n'est pas par quelques belles paroles que vous vous sauverez. Le "_Mais avec toi c'est tous les jours la Saint Valentin !_" est dépassé depuis des années. Le bouquet de fleurs sur le palier aussi, vous pouvez oublier. Au mieux, si vous leur promettez une belle voiture ou le mariage, ouais à ce moment-là peut-être pourriez-vous vous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Peut-être, j'ai dis !

Reste qu'il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable que cette fête. Je me demande encore pourquoi le gouvernement n'a pas réagi depuis longtemps déjà et n'a pas interdit des festivités aussi dégradantes pour le statut de l'Homme. Non mais, franchement ! Toutes les années c'est la même chose : le 14 Février, et voilà le collège transformé en studio de films de culs ! Et je n'exagère pas, carnet ! Certes, certes, il y a le petit côté cotillons roses, nuages, cœurs, sucreries, tout doux, tout mignon comme dans les livres d'Abe. Mais dans quelle époque vis-tu pour croire que cela va s'arrêter à des baisers de cinéma ? Oh, la journée les chevrettes se tiennent tranquilles. Mais le soir... Il n'y a jamais autant de flux d'immigrations entre les différentes salles communes que la nuit de la Saint Valentin. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est pour jouer aux cartes, je suis puceau mais pas con, merci.

Autant dire qu'à côté de ce genre de scènes qui débordent souvent jusque dans les couloirs entre deux armures et la résonance des lieux, je trouverai presque peu répugnants les petits mots doux qui prolifèrent avec une vivacité nouvelle ce jour-là. On retrouve les officiels, ceux qui manquent d'inspiration : "_Ma Chérie_", "_Mon Amour_", "_Mon Adorée_", "_Mon Cœur_", "_Mon Ange_" ; et puis les plus stupides qu'on donnera plus tard à ses enfants lorsque divorcé : "_Ma Puce_", "_Mon Poucinet_", "_Mon Sucre_" ; sans compter les composés : "_Mon Choupinet-adoré_", "_Ma petite-Poupoune_", "_Mon Crocrocrodile-en-guimauve_", "_Ma douce-Grenouille_" et autres démonstratifs d'affection profondément ridicules. L'Amour donne des ailes ? Mais pas l'inspiration en tout cas, on peut dire que ces petits surnoms ne se sont pas diversifiés en trente ans d'âge. Comment je peux affirmer cela ? Franchement, va appeler quelqu'un "_Mon ange_" dans un couloir bondé et compte le nombre de personnes qui relèvent la tête. Là, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

Le fait est que tout cela me fait pitié. Je suppose qu'il y aura toujours des crétins pour prétendre que je ne suis qu'un frustré célibataire qui les envie -_confirmant ainsi au passage leur statut de crétins_-, mais que veux-tu ? Plongés dans leur délire pseudo-romantico-sexuel, ils ne se rendent même plus compte que leur bateau a sombré depuis longtemps. Tout ce petit monde ainsi manipulé par les hormones et le besoin insatiable de l'Homme d'être aimé se donne donc en spectacle depuis ce matin, alignant déclarations passionnées et...disputes toutes aussi passionnées _-il faut reconnaître qu'ils se donnent à fond pour tout_. Surtout ce petit couple de Serdaigle qui a allègrement piétiné les valeurs de leur Maison pour se jeter des assiettes au déjeuner avant de nous jouer un remake de Top Gun avec un banc en guise de moto. Tu vois le genre...

Mais tout cela au final aurait pu être habituel. Après tout, c'est chaque année pareil alors après quatre ans passés ici, on ne s'étonne plus du déroulement des événements. Sauf qu'évidemment, aujourd'hui, il y avait un nouvel inconnu à prendre en compte dans cette petite équation. Si je te dis stupide, mégalomane, narcissique, blond, autographe, dentelle...tu me réponds ? Lockart ? Oh... Bonne pioche ! Cet abruti persuadé d'avoir mis fin à la menace de la créature -_pas le nain, le monstre de la Chambre_- a organisé les événements à sa manière pour "nous remonter le moral". Je ne comprends pas comment ce mec a pu recevoir quarante-six cartes à cette occasion, surtout vu la couleur de sa robe : c'est tellement rose fushia que ça collerait un mal de crâne à qui s'y attarderait de trop ! De toutes façons je ne comprends même pas comment Dumby aussi fou soit-il a pu oser nous sacrifier en nous collant un prof pareil. Je finis par croire qu'il était le seul candidat...

Le fait est que notre Pimprenelle s'est mis en tête de redécorer la Grande Salle à un tel point que les cuisines n'ont jamais accueillies autant d'élèves fuyards pour le déjeuner et le dîner qu'aujourd'hui. Mais pire encore que les confettis en forme de cœur et les fleurs, il a mis au point un système de messages spécialement pour la Saint Valentin. Ce taré est parvenu à mettre la main sur un petit groupe de nains qu'il a déguisés en sorte de Cupidon multiplié par douze -_c'est Psyché qui doit rire en altitude. _Armés de leurs petites harpes, ils sont destinés à transmettre poèmes et chansons toute la journée. Et ç'a été terrible. Effroyable. Toute la journée ces monstres ont arpentés les couloirs, déclamant leurs vers, portant les messages jusqu'à interrompre les cours pour ça. C'est arrivé à Leonor notamment.

Hier encore, Evan s'arrachait les cheveux sur son lit et m'excédait, perdu qu'il était dans le monologue de ses sentiments envers Leonor. Ce bourrin dans le domaine de l'amour est aussi à l'aise qu'un canard dans une botte. Pendant une heure il m'a abruti de ses doutes, de ses hésitations, de son désir de profiter de la Saint Valentin pour se déclarer à vive voix mais de ses craintes quant aux réactions de sa dulcinée. Sans oublier le fait que Leonor ne voit que son Serdaigle et qu'elle s'était décidée à lui offrir des chocolats aujourd'hui. J'ai de la patience, mais avec les derniers jours, supporter Evan lorsqu'il se trouve au bord de la crise de nerfs... J'ai laissé passer le plus gros du poisson avant de lui donner le conseil instructif de : "_Fait comme tu le sens_".

Et il l'a fait, ce con. Il a profité du système de Pimprenelle pour vaincre sa timidité. Un nain est entré en plein cours de botanique alors que nous nous débattions avec une plante plutôt virulente dans ses..."évacuations". Chourave, elle, était excédée. Apparemment il s'agissait de la vingt-troisième fois dans la matinée. Mais le monstre n'a rien voulu entendre, il a brandi furieusement sa harpe avant de s'approcher de Leonor, couverte de pus, le bras plongé dans les feuillages furieux en exploratrice en herbe -_sans mauvais jeu de mots_. Il faut dire que quelques heures plus tôt, son Serdaigle lui avait ri au nez sans même goûter à ses chocolats, on peut donc dire que la plante lui servait de défouloir et qu'elle en profitait un maximum.

_"J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Leonor Roman. _

__Hé ? Pour moi ?_

__Oui, voici : _

_Ils sont beaucoup à ne pas te comprendre._

_Ils ne voient en toi que ce reflet que tu veux être._

_Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas se méprendre_

_Sur celle que tu désires paraître._

_.  
_

_Tu portes le parfum d'un homme sous tes colliers._

_Tu es l'amertume qui sur ma langue s'est ancrée._

_Sous tes longs, longs cils alignés_

_Tu as le regard d'une louve effrayée._

_.  
_

_Tu n'es pas jolie._

_Ta bouche est trop grande, ton nez trop petit._

_Tu n'es pas jolie, tu es belle de cœur._

_Et tu es celle pour qui je me meurs."_

...

Par Helga, la tête de Leonor après ça ! Elle en était tellement surprise qu'elle a relâché sa pression sur la plante et que celle-ci a manqué de lui arracher un bras. Sans l'intervention de notre chère directrice, elle aurait pu dire adieu définitivement à la manucure de ses ongles droits. Enfin...je dis ça. Mais personne n'a ri. Les filles ont toutes essuyé une discrète larme, soupirantes d'envie, les garçons...n'étaient pas assez fou pour rire du poème en face d'elles le jour de la Saint Valentin. Moi... Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris par la démarche d'Evan et son texte. Bon, on ne peut pas dire que le sujet était profond, mais il y avait une certaine élégance dans ses mots -_je soupçonne l'aide de Peter là-dessous_. Au moins ça n'avait rien avoir avec les trois chansons que je me suis tapé moi ! Une dans les couloirs, la deuxième à la fin du cours de métamorphoses sous les yeux de McGonagall et la dernière au dîner dans la Grande Salle même ! Alors, lorsque j'ai repris le chemin de notre salle commune tout honteux et que j'ai aperçu un autre nain s'approchant de moi d'un pas décidé, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette vers les hauteurs et plus vite que ça ! D'où le fait que je me trouve en ce moment même dans un placard désert avec une odeur de renfermé et une plus...de sueur... Heurk. Je ne veux définitivement pas savoir qui était là avant moi !

...

Désolé, je trouvais cela tellement répugnant que j'en ai lâché ma baguette. Bon, on repassera pour la lampe de poche pratique d'utilisation mais au moins cela prouve que je sais effectuer un "_Lumos_". C'est déjà ça.

J'espère franchement que la créature de la Chambre fête la Saint Valentin dans son trou. Je ne tiens pas à finir si misérablement ce soir. Surtout en laissant en liberté le petit salopard qui s'est amusé à mes dépends toute la journée avec ses messages minables ! D'accord... Moi aussi j'en ai profité. J'en ai balancé un à Gabriel : petite vengeance personnelle quant à la manière dont il m'a viré de la bibliothèque la dernière fois. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas retourné encore là-bas, bientôt sûrement je me déciderai. Maintenant que j'ai ma revanche... Mais je ne l'ai pas harcelé avec ça ! Quatre ! Quatre messages ! Quatre poèmes ridicules différents ! Ce n'est pas un peu du foutage de gueule là ? Alors certes, je ne connais pas l'idée de l'expéditeur, ou expéditrice, mais si je l'attrape, si j'ai un seul petit indice pour le deviner...je l'étripe ! Je l'éviscère ! Je m'en sers comme appât pour attirer la Gorgone et on en parle plus : je règle le problème des indices et basta !

_"scrouïï"_

Comment ça _"scrouïï"_ ?

_"Tobias Juws ? J'ai un message lyrique pour vous..._

__NOOONNNNNNNNN ! JE REFUSE ! JE- ! Outch ! Hé !  
_

__Voici : _

_Il est le héros de mon cœur._

_Celui dont je veux porter les couleurs._

_Regardez-le, lui qui règne sur mon âme !_

_Pour lequel je me pâme !_

_.  
_

_Je l'admire, je l'aime et l'adore._

_Lui qui rend mes rêves si doux._

_Mais aujourd'hui je t'implore,_

_A genoux :_

_.  
_

_Offre-moi tes chaussettes,_

_Que je puisse les mettre !"_

...

Pu-tain !

...

Ces petits salopards... Alors c'était eux !

...

EVAN ! PETER ! LEONOR ! JE VOUS RECONNAIS ! LE COUP DES CHAUSSETTES !

...

Raah ! Alors c'était **ça** l'absence inexpliquée avant le premier cours de la matinée ! Ils ont tout préparé derrière mon dos ces connards... Je le savais bien que ça devait être eux ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux ! Qui d'autres auraient été capable de tant de félonie ? Et ce crétin de nain...comment a-t-il réussi à deviner que je me trouvais là ? Il a un satellite implanté dans le cerveau ou quoi ? Je HAIS les nains ! Je HAIS ce pitoyable Lockart ! Je HAIS la Saint Valentin ! Et je...!

_"Ce n'est pas terminé. J'ai un autre message à donner. _

__Oh non ! La ferme... La ferme, par pitié ! _

__Je cite : "Ça fait du bien de te voir plus souvent ces derniers jours. On s'ennuyait sans toi. Ah et Barbara est allée te chercher des pâtisseries pour te remonter le moral, alors rejoins-nous vite !". Voilà, cette fois j'ai tout dis."_

...

Je les hais.

...

...

...

J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir trouver le repos. Mais quelle idée d'être rentré aussitôt dans les quartiers de notre Maison alors que je savais parfaitement qu'ils m'attendaient et qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas avant un bon moment ? Au moins...les pâtisseries de Barbara étaient bonnes. Enfin les pâtisseries des elfes ét...peu importe. Je suis fatigué, je m'embrouille. Après une journée pareille ce n'est pas étonnant et vu la manière dont elle se termine...

Je leur ai remonté les bretelles à tous. J'ai surtout appris que Leonor et Barbara étaient toutes les deux dans le coup elles aussi. Même Maureen savait, et elle ne m'a rien dit. Alors je me suis déchaîné davantage encore. Ils ont eu droit à tout. Et au lieu de s'excuser, de sembler un seul instant partager ma peine, ces abrutis ont gardé leurs petites sourires moqueurs... Tsss, une vraie bande de blaireaux ! Je passerai sur le reste, sur Evan recrachant le contenu de sa bière au beurre alors que Leonor rêvasse à haute voix sur son anonyme admirateur, sur Maureen et ses regards entendus lorsque Evan me demande si j'ai utilisé RTT dernièrement pour envoyer du courrier, sur Peter qui la guitare à la main pour ne pas changer reprend TOUTES les chansons des nains, sur Barbara qui me présente un plateau de chocolats avec un clin d'œil enjôleur... Ouais, je vais passer sur tout ça. De toute façon, je n'ai plus qu'une envie maintenant : dormir. Bon, il va falloir batailler un peu contre Abe qui s'étale en plein milieu de mon lit mais bon... Apparemment il était trop fatigué aujourd'hui pour rester faire des folies de son corps avec les autres membres de C.H.O.U. C'est un peu étrange de sa part. D'ici à ce qu'il me boude pour avoir passé plus de temps avec Gabriel ces derniers temps qu'avec lui... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Depuis que Pinston m'a exclu temporairement des recherches me poussant à retrouver le chemin de la Maison, il m'évite. Sale gamin capricieux...

...

Oh non... Helga, dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas osé pousser le vice aussi loin ! Dis-moi que cette boîte de chocolats sur la table de chevet n'est pas l'apothéose du plan minable de mes lascars ! Les chansons et la fête ont suffi ! C'est bon. Je vais devenir chèvre à force ! "_Pour Tobias_", tiens comme c'est étonnant ! J'avais le pressentiment étrange, justement, que c'était pour moi ! Franchement, ça devient lourd à force... Et une lettre ? Putain, encore un de leurs poèmes à la con... Ne savent-ils pas que la plaisanterie à ses limites ? Ils deviennent répétitifs là, je ne ris plus. C'est agaçant ! Bon... Terminons-en une bonne fois pour toutes...

_"Dans tes pages je me suis jeté,_

_Épris de la plus belle des libertés._

_Je suis cette encre qui parfois_

_S'attarde sur tes doigts._

_.  
_

_Tu ne le mérites pas, crétin._

_Ton PP."_

...

Que disais-je avant cela ? Ah oui...

Sale gamin capricieux...

...

Je hais la Saint Valentin.

_**Ton serviteur nocturne.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_On peut dire que je ne peux que vous remercier pour la motivation à nouveau assez impressionnante que vous avez su me donner ! Il y a aussi le fait que je profite de mes vacances, mais à ce point... J'ai terminé tellement plus tôt que prévu que je suis en train de bosser un peu les bonus et le prochain compte-rendu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à travailler aussi tôt... Peu importe, c'est peut-être dû aussi au fait que j'ai énormément de boulot pour les vacances, que cela me frustre de ne pas pouvoir écrire autant que voulu et donc quand j'en ai l'occasion...bah voilà. Un compte-rendu d'une semaine en avance. (Ceci dit, je déteste ce sentiment de frustration.)_

_On peut donc dire que la Saint Valentin a un effet assez bénéfique sur Tobias. ^^ Enfin je dis cela tant que je ne me ronge pas les ongles quant à votre accueil concernant ce chapitre un peu particulier, je rigolerai moins après. Sinon, j'ai bien aimé pouvoir démontrer tout le talent discret de Peter ici. Il n'écrit pas directement, mais je voulais lui donner une occasion d'être davantage présent en aidant Evan et puis les autres sur les chansons de Leonor et Tobias. D'ailleurs en parlant des chansons... Vous l'aurez remarqué je pense, j'ai profité un maximum des nains/angelots de Lockart. Mais l'idée d'un Tobias poursuivit à travers tout le château par son doux Cupidon m'amusait vraiment trop ! ^^ (Enfin quatre !)  
Sinon j'ai glissé un petit indice dans le texte qui pourrait vous faire deviner le contenu du prochain chapitre... Bon, il faut vraiment le voir. C'est toujours plus simple pour le cerveau tordu qui est le plus concerné. Mais peut-être si jamais vous relisez ce chapitre plus tard, le remarquerez-vous. D'ailleurs, en parlant de prochain compte-rendu, je ne sais pas si malgré les vacances, je serai capable de poster mardi prochain. Je l'espère et croise très fort les doigts. Cela dépendra aussi de l'abattement de boulot, mais pour l'instant je m'en sors plutôt bien... Donc... _

_Quant au bonus 4, je le garde encore un peu au chaud en espérant pouvoir m'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas trop vous laisser de délai important lors de la rentrée et la reprise des cours qui s'annoncent chaotiques.  
Bonnes vacances aux chanceux. Bonne semaine aux autres ! _

_J'espère que le tout vous ait plu. Merci encore à chacun pour la bouffée d'inspiration que vous représentez à chaque post. La prochaine fois, c'est le trentième. Pour la première fois. C'est aussi les plus de 100 000 mots. Merci encore.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ The Ting Tings _- Great DJ / _Shania Twain _- You're still the One / _Withney Houston _- Saving all my Love for You / _Lara Fabian_ - Un Ave Maria : (Ne pas fuir, j'aime vraiment ces titres. Surtout le dernier.)_  
_


	33. Bonus 4 : Sept 97 : Les dés sont jetés

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS QUATRIÈME : Septembre 1997 : _Les dés sont jetés_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Appartement 11, 3 Abbey Square READING (United Kingdom),**

Ses affaires s'abattirent lourdement sur la table : deux carnets de cuir souple aux feuilles volantes, une avalanche de stylos en piteux état et parmi eux une plume abandonnée jaunâtre à la pointe cassée, une liasse de papiers froissés, quelques pièces crasseuses qui tintèrent sur le bois en s'éparpillant sous un flot de coins de pages arrachés et hâtivement griffonnés de quelques annotations brouillées. Un portable d'époque acheva de recouvrir le tas ainsi créé avant que le sac désormais vide ne soit distraitement reposé sur la chaise la plus proche.

"Tobias...

_Attend, je cherche juste où je les ai mis."

Daniel Juws acquiesça inutilement. Demeuré sur le pas de porte de la cuisine, appuyé contre la chambranle, il observait impuissant le dos droit de son fils se découper à la lueur automnale filtrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'apercevait plus son visage penché sur l'amas d'objets qui disparaissait sous ses lourdes mèches ternes, et pourtant il avait l'impression de le voir véritablement enfin. Notamment cette stature qui lui avait toujours paru trop discrète, trop petite...elle était fière, droite comme ses épaules résistantes, ses mains à la poigne sûre, ses jambes fermement plantées au sol... Et cette cicatrice blanchâtre au bras droit qu'il savait s'étendre jusqu'au creux de la paume, dont Tobias avait toujours tu l'origine... L'aura épaisse qu'il dégageait, qui emplissait toute la pièce... Son fils si grand dans leur petite cuisine, bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru, qu'il n'avait semblé l'être l'année dernière encore, à sa sortie de Poudlard. Et l'enfant morne qu'il avait été, qui s'effaçait sous l'homme mûr ainsi révélé...

Comment une année pouvait-elle changer autant un être ? Où était son fils, son enfant au regard hargneux, où était cette silhouette solitaire naviguant parmi les rayons vides de sa bibliothèque ? Qui était cet inconnu au visage marqué, au regard si posé ? Qui était-il ? Il avait laissé partir un jeune homme l'été dernier avec regret. Un jeune homme qui ne pensait plus qu'à sa nouvelle mission, qui ne vivait plus dans le même monde que lui...si déterminé... Lui était revenu cet inconnu au pas vif et empressé de ceux qui connaissent la fuite, sale, efflanqué, avec cette lueur dans les yeux d'un but à remplir, d'un poids à supporter, d'une décision irrévocable...

Où était son fils ? Il n'était pas là. Non, cette personne dans sa cuisine était un homme de sa génération qui aurait un peu trop vécu. Ce n'était pas son Tobias, pas ce sale gosse accroché au banc des cancres, toujours aussi incapable d'exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments quand ils l'effrayaient, incapable de reconnaître son affection. Le regard était aussi observateur, mais il était plus prudent, moins amer. Ces rides d'anxiété au coin des yeux en témoignaient, cette discrète barbe mal rasée, ce bleu immense ornant sa mâchoire... Son fils était un égoïste qui n'aurait pu se donner autant à une cause. Son fils ne pouvait devenir un tel homme, un combattant d'une telle trempe. C'était impossible. Il aurait fallu, tant d'horreur, tant de crainte pour parvenir à un tel résultat et lui, lui il n'avait pas laissé son fils courir de pareils risques, non ? Non ?

"Ah voilà ! Ils avaient glissé entre les feuilles de mon dernier article. Tiens, papa..."

Cet homme avait la même voix que son fils, songea Daniel tout en prenant distraitement les billets d'avion que lui tendait Tobias. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son enfant, un court instant avant qu'ils ne les détournent sur les papiers entre ses doigts. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Plus, plus...plus du tout.

"Ca-... Canada ?

_J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour toi et maman. Vous y seriez bien et suffisamment loin de l'Angleterre.

_Mais...le Canada...

_Le vol est pour demain matin à Londres, l'horaire est précisé sur le billet bien entendu. N'emportez que le nécessaire, ne vous chargez pas inutilement.

_To...

_Quand vous serez à Vancouver, il faudra vous rendre à cette adresse. Tous les papiers concernant vos nouvelles identités y seront. L'appartement était déjà en partie meublé, je pense qu'il vous faudra compléter un peu cependant. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est que temporaire. Je vous ai d'ailleurs créé un compte là-bas où j'ai transféré votre argent. J'ai aussi de la petite monnaie dans...cette enveloppe, des dollars canadiens pour vos premiers achats. Tiens...

_Tob-...

_Scht."

Daniel ne put cette fois se soustraire au regard pesant de l'homme qui silencieusement le suppliait. De quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et le doigt ferme posé contre ses lèvres n'allait pas l'encourager à demander de plus amples explications. Il se sentait si impuissant à cette minute, si vulnérable, si futile... Ce pas qui existait entre leurs deux mondes et qu'il avait toujours ignoré, se révélait brutalement aujourd'hui.

"Je ne dois pas traîner ici, vous risqueriez d'être exposés tous les deux au danger. Tu diras à maman que je suis désolé et que je l'aime, que ce n'est que temporaire et juste pour votre sécurité. Quand tout sera fini...quand tout cela sera terminé je viendrai vous chercher et on reprendra nos habitudes. Ensembles. D'accord, papa ? C'est juste une question de temps. Peut être cela ne prendra-t-il qu'un mois, peut être plus longtemps...mais je reviendrai, je reviendrai toujours à la fin. Mais en attendant ce n'est plus possible. Vous êtes des moldus tous les deux et avec les derniers événements, _ils _vont vous rechercher."

Il y avait cette ombre dans les prunelles de cet homme que Daniel n'avait pas encore vraiment remarquée. Petite, juste dans un coin mais qui semblait s'étendre progressivement comme le désespoir s'installe peu à peu dans les cœurs. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'autres preuves que ce regard qui en disait bien plus que des mots. Le regard de son fils, son fils qui grandissait trop vite, trop tôt...

"Et toi ? Souffla-t-il presque inaudiblement de peur de n'obtenir aucune réponse.

_Je m'en sors depuis un an. Je peux encore tenir. Je suis certainement dans leurs dossiers mais je suis loin d'être le seul né-moldu d'Angleterre. Quant à faire le lien avec "_the Truth_", ils n'en sont pas encore à ce stade même s'il essaye toujours de l'attraper. Mais je ne me rends jamais moi-même dans les locaux des journaux pour lesquels je travaille. Quant aux autres membres de notre groupe, ils ne connaissent même pas ma véritable identité ni mes déplacements, on travaille chacun de notre côté et on ne communique entre nous que pour les informations générales par téléphone. Personne ne peut deviner que celui qui lutte contre leur propagande est Tobias Juws.

_Cette blessur...

_Rien d'important. Je reste un né-moldu en fuite fiché et "the Truth", un opposant. Je me suis frotté un peu à de mauvais groupes pendant mes recherches mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt prompte à détaler comme un lapin..."

Tobias eut un rire nerveux, s'écartant de son paternel. Le mouvement révéla un éclat qui attira l'œil de ce dernier sur son auriculaire droit. Les doigts de Daniel se refermèrent aussitôt sur le poignet blessé de l'homme, exposant le bijou de bronze à la lumière, révélant l'aigle qui s'y trouvait gravé tenant en son bec une couronne de lauriers, ainsi que les délicates ciselures de roses aux pétales blanchis entourant les armoiries.

"D'où vient-elle, je ne me souviens p...

_Ce n'est rien."

La main de Tobias lui échappe. Tobias lui échappe, ou peut être lui a-t-il déjà échappé depuis bien longtemps... Daniel ne sait plus. Son fils est devenu cet homme parce qu'il l'a laissé partir remplir sa quête de vérité. S'il le laissait à nouveau passer cette porte sans le retenir, qui sera-il en revenant ? Et sera-il vraiment ? Sa fierté, sa plus grande réussite comme aimait à lui dire Nellie, son enfant. Cet enfant allait peut être mourir.

La vérité lui éclata au visage avec brutalité. Son Tobias si fort et si faible, qui lui faisait face dans cette cuisine, ce Tobias-là allait peut être bien disparaître. Pour de bon. Et lui ne pourrait plus que trembler, comme la voix de son fils avait tremblé sur les mots "_je reviendrai_". Il ne serait plus qu'un coupable à ses yeux, quant aux yeux de Nellie... Nellie qui ne rentrerait que bien plus tard, à qui il faudrait annoncer la nouvelle, lui avouer qu'il l'a laissé partir à nouveau...pour sa mission, cette mission si chère, si importante pour laquelle il sacrifiait tout. Cette mission de dénonciation, de vérité...

Ses bras se refermèrent sur cette silhouette efflanquée, raide contre lui qui ne parvenait plus à se détendre, constamment sur ses gardes, constamment nerveuse... Daniel s'en contenta. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas serré son fils dans ses bras ? Il ne savait plus. Il y a un âge pour tout et Tobias n'avait jamais été friand des contacts, mais pour une fois il pouvait bien l'être aussi, égoïste. Et il se retiendrai de le retenir. De l'emmener.

Le Canada...c'est loin. Très loin, trop loin de l'Angleterre. C'est plus de sept milles kilomètres, non ? C'est un océan entre les deux, et de la terre, de la terre à perte de vue... C'est une séparation et même temporaire, cela reste un adieu. Un adieu à son fils.

Et malgré cette étreinte, Daniel se sent déjà parti depuis longtemps. Trop.

**...**

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bon, bon... Il fallait bien fêter correctement ces 200 reviews, et cela vous laisse par la même occasion quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent en ce premier mardi de Novembre ! ^^ Surtout que pour une fois, c'est le futur de Tobias qui est évoqué. L'année1997 doit vous parler, non ? Alors considérez ce bonus comme une première partie de réponse quant aux agissements de Tobias pendant la guerre. Pour l'instant les deux suivants seront de la même époque environ, aussi. Je reste encore très hésitante pour le septième mais ça va venir tranquillement.  
Sinon j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura quand même plu, voir éveillé de nouveau quelques curiosités... N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Il n'est pas dit que j'y répondrai toujours, mais je peux vous laisser des pistes. ^^ _

_Merci encore tous pour vos encouragements. _

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Danny Elfman _- A Phone Call/The Wrong Kiss/Peter's Birthday (Spiderman 2 -OMPS)


	34. Compte rendu XXX : Harmony in fa mineur

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXX, 21 Février 1993, **

La vengeance aussi mesquine soit-elle à une saveur entêtante, carnet. C'est un délice que de savourer chaque miette offerte par ce sentiment répugnant d'humanité. Une délectation que de le satisfaire par tous les moyens possibles sans souci de noblesse d'âme ni d'honneur. Semblable à ces alcools aux parfums sucrés que l'on déguste pour mieux les goûter à nouveau, sombrer dedans c'est y demeurer. Une vengeance menée à bien reste toujours profondément ancrée dans notre mémoire et ne peut jamais que nous pousser à recommencer puisque lorsque cette satisfaction délicieuse est oubliée il ne subsiste plus que le vide. C'est un éternel recommencement, la vengeance. L'on se venge d'un ennemi, puis du père de cet ennemi, puis de la famille de cet ennemi, puis des Hommes, puis du Ciel... Il y a toujours quelqu'un dont on peut se venger en ce monde. Toujours une dégustation à portée de lèvres, de la plus minime à la plus exceptionnelle.

Je n'irai pas aussi loin. Encore maintenant, je me délecte de la vengeance la plus incongrue qui soit mais quand je songe au sentiment brûlant de satisfaction qu'elle est capable d'éveiller à ce simple stade, je ne peux que m'interroger sur les suivants. Si le souvenir du visage profondément défait de Pinston me paraît si savoureux, qu'en serait-il de celui d'un autre qui m'aurait blessé davantage que ce Serpentard crétin ? Je n'ose l'imaginer, ce serait certainement bien trop tentant. Et puis, pour tout avouer, je n'ai quand même pas autant d'ennemis que cela... Du moins ne méritent-ils pas que je m'occupe de leur punition. Le hasard s'occupera bien d'eux un jour et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas...tant pis. Ouais... N'empêche lorsque je pense à des salopards comme Davins...

Revenons à ce cher Gabriel, tu veux ? Après la Saint Valentin, je suis retourné voir sa majesté dans sa majestueuse bibliothèque pour nos recherches. Estimant avoir suffisamment lavé mon honneur de Poufsouffle en ayant profité des nains de Lockart pour lui envoyer un message bidon anonyme, je me sentais prêt à le supporter de nouveau la tête haute. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que j'avais digéré ses propos sur les élèves de notre Maison. Non, ça restait sagement dans un coin de mon esprit en attendant, mais bouder plus longtemps m'aurait retiré le monopole de traiter Abe de sale gosse lorsqu'il procède ainsi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. J'ai donc défié le Serpent dans sa tanière, accueilli par son sourire mesquin que je me suis retenu à grande peine de lui faire ravaler d'une manière plus triviale que celle désirée.

_"En forme Tobby ?"_

Oh très en forme oui. Tant que j'ai écouté sagement ses théories sur les déplacements de la Gorgone sans un mot, jetant quelques coups d'œils à la liste des rares anciens élèves de l'école qui avaient attiré l'attention de mon brave Serpentard. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le déclic s'est fait dans mon esprit embrouillé. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment mon cerveau a relié le mot "créature", "pétrification", "mort" et "toilettes", je devais encore rêvasser, mais il l'a fait aussi étrange cela soit-il. Ça peut sembler dérisoire sur le coup, mais à ce moment-là je savais quelle créature exactement se baladait librement dans Poudlard et l'année des précédents incidents de la Chambre -_chose que nous ignorions totalement jusqu'ici_. J'ai alors attendu que Pinston se fatigue, jubilant, pour écraser toutes ses huileuses théories avec un plaisir mesquin peu honorable pour notre Maison.

_"Ce n'est pas une Gorgone._

__Pardon ? _

__Je suis en train de te dire que ce n'est pas une Gorgone, la créature. _

__Tss... Ne me dis pas que tu vas recommencer ? Tu as encore quelques petits doutes Juwsy ?_

__Oh je ne suis plus au stade du doute. C'est un fait : il est impossible que le monstre appartienne à cette espèce. _

__Ecoute mon blaireau, on en a déjà discuté et tu étais d'accord avec moi sur cette identification. Les victimes ont été pétrifiées, pas tuées..._

__Faux. _

__Allons bon... Alors quel est le nom de cet élève tué par la "non-Gorgone" et qui aurait...par un hasard surprenant, échappé à ma vigilance ? _

__Son nom je n'en sais rien, mais je peux te donner son surnom si tu veux... _

__Tu as des problèmes de digestion avec tes chocolats, Juws ? _

__Mimi Geignarde... Ça ne te dit rien ?_

__Bien sûr que si ! C'est ce fantôme au sale caractère qui hante les toilettes du deuxième étage. Tout le monde la connait. C'est elle qui t'a dit que le regard du monstre l'avait...l'avait... Merde._

__Ah. Il semblerait que tu aies finalement compris. Mimi est morte en croisant le regard de la créature or la Gorgone ne peut que pétrifier ses victimes. Ce n'est donc pas le monstre de la Chambre. _

__Merde, merde... J'avais complètement oublié... Mais alors pourquoi maintenant toutes les victimes sont-elles pétrifiées ? _

__Sur ce point, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être a-t-elle perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs depuis les premiers événements. Cela remonte quand même à cinquante ans maintenant... _

__Ouais... Cinqu... Attend, attend un peu, tu veux ? Depuis quand sais-tu à quelle époque la Chambre a été ouverte la première fois ? _

__Ici, regarde. On ne peut pas dire que beaucoup d'élèves ont été retrouvés morts dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard ces dernières années. Je suis sûr que cette fille c'est Mimi. _

__Emily Valley ? _

__Oui. Mimi, Emily, ça sonne plutôt bien pour un surnom, non ? _

__Hm... Tobias..._

__C'est mon prénom, oui..._

__Je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant... _

__Ah ? Autant en profiter, ce n'est pas souvent avec toi._

__S'il te plaît. Garde ton venin pour toi pour le moment, j'ai peut-être le nom de celui qui a démasqué le précédent héritier. _

__Hein ?_

__T.E Jedusor. Ça te dit quelque chose ? _

__Ça devrait ? _

__Les archives indiquent qu'il a reçu une récompense pour services rendus au collège. Il y a cinquante ans, exactement. _

__Une récompense pour services rendus à l'école ? Peut-être qu'il l'a obtenu pour toute autre chose..._

__Tu rigoles ? Un hasard pareil ça n'existe pas. A tous les coups c'est lui qui a mis fin à la menace il y a cinquante ans. Il a dû démasquer le coupable !_

__Ou arrêter la créature..._

__Si c'était le cas, elle ne serait plus là à l'heure actuelle. Non, c'est l'héritier qu'il a arrêté !_

__Et on ne l'a pas le nom de ce fameux héritier ? _

__Non. A tous les coups le directeur de l'époque a tenu à conserver son identité secrète. Merde ! Quel abruti !_

__On va le trouver autrement... L'élève coupable a forcément été expulsé pour un tel forfait, il a quand même tué une élève ! _

__Hmm... Je regarde, je regarde au niveau des expulsés... Alors... _

__Un problème ? _

__Dis, Juws, le garde-chasse de Poudlard..._

__Hagrid ? Quel est le rapport ? _

__C'est lui. C'est lui l'élève qui a été expulsé ! _

__Quoi ? Montre ! _

__La date est la même que celle de mort de Mimi. Et regarde la cause de l'expulsion... _

__"Agression" ? Bon sang ! C'est une blague ? Pourquoi est-il garde-chasse ici si c'est lui le premier héritier ? _

__Et quel héritier ! Il n'a rien de commun avec Salazard. Le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe... _

__Tu crois...que c'est lui qui l'a ouverte à nouveau ?_

__Tu lui connais des enfants ? _

__Heu... Mais recommencer ainsi sous le nez de Dumbledore..._

__Ouais, Dumbledore qui l'a quand même engagé comme garde-chasse alors qu'il a tué une élève avec sa créature ! _

__Quand je dis que le vieux est complètement siphonné... _

__On fait quoi maintenant Juws ? Le monstre doit être un Basilic, l'héritier est Hagrid, Dumby est fou... _

__On va aller voir Dumbledore. _

__Tu rigoles ? T'es devenu taré toi aussi ma parole ! _

__C'est l'occasion de lui poser la question directement, non ? _

__A tous les coups il va nous faire son petit sourire sibyllin : "J'ai mes raisons les enfants.", je l'entends déjà ! Non, laisse tomber Juws on ne tirera rien du vieux. Et qui ne te dit pas qu'il est de mèche avec Hagrid ? Peut-être nous ment-il depuis le début et..._

__Impossible, vu la passion qu'il met dans ses discours vaseux, il est franc. _

__Oh, méfie-toi. Il faut toujours se méfier des fous... _

__Peu importe. On n'a rien à perdre, je vais essayer quand même. Libre à toi de ne pas venir. J'aurai l'air plus crédible ta face de serpent en moins... Hé ! _

__Tu as de la chance Tobby, je vais le prendre comme un compliment venant de ta bouche de blaireau minable..._

__Oui, bah sans le blaireau minable tu serais encore en train de t'arracher les cheveux sur les archives à poursuivre une Gorgone inexistante, Mr-je-sais-tout ! Penses-y." _

Ah, le visage dépité de Pinston ! Un bonheur ! C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai sans doute jamais... Mais passons sur ce fait délicieux. Les recherches viennent donc de faire un bond prodigieux en avant, impossible de le nier carnet. Je dois même avouer que je ne m'en rends pas bien compte encore. Il y a peu nous étions toujours au stade de l'identification de la créature et désormais, non seulement nous la connaissons, mais nous avons le maître dresseur avec ! Et tout ça comment ? Pour une rêvasserie portée curieusement sur les toilettes ? Ce n'est pas Potter qui serait capable d'une telle chose ! C'est vrai, c'est bien de trouver la réponse à un mystère de manière classe, mais franchement...c'est sacrément banal aussi. Je pourrai le faire en plus si je le voulais...enfin je crois. Peu importe. Il faut que j'aille voir aujourd'hui si notre cher et adorable directeur est prêt à me recevoir. J'ai quelques petites choses à tirer au clair avec lui -_s'il se dérobe comme d'habitude, je lui fais manger le Choixpeau ! Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups !_

Sinon, j'ai reçu la réponse de Dan hier justement. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'avoir aussi tôt mais il semblerait...ouais, il semblerait qu'il y ait des restes à dépoussiérer encore aujourd'hui, même si les trois-quarts de ma lettre sont complètement mensongers. Je n'allais pas non plus lui dire toute la vérité sur ma condition. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait cru mais je passe déjà suffisamment pour un illuminé comme ça, aucune raison d'encourager cela. La crédibilité, on ne s'en rend pas tout de suite compte carnet, mais ça a beaucoup d'importance. Rien de plus frustrant que de n'être jamais pris au sérieux...

Le fait est que je me suis inventé une petite vie parallèle tranquille dans un pensionnat privé en Écosse pour expliquer ma situation de la manière la plus proche possible. J'ai évoqué les soucis scolaires, tourné ma mère en figure autoritaire sans pitié qui m'aurait envoyé dans un établissement spécialisé pour les cas difficiles ; je dois dire que je me suis plutôt bien amusé à écrire tout cela. J'avoue, oui -_si ma mère lit les lettres au passage je suis mort_. Même si je me retrouve avec un rôle à tenir et un grand pourcentage de risques de bourdes. J'ai déjà commencé à prendre des notes au fur et à mesure pour ne pas me tromper, c'est dire ! Mais j'ai envie de pouvoir lui répondre, même s'il me faut déformer une partie de la réalité. J'ai envie d'avoir des choses à lui raconter et de ne pas me contenter d'esquiver le plus discrètement possible ses interrogations.

De son côté, il est entré au collège sans problème et je n'en suis pas surpris. Dan a toujours été un bosseur, un appliqué des études et apparemment les choses n'ont pas changé depuis. Il a conservé sa place au sein du club de football de notre ville : là encore pas étonnant, il est demeuré aussi dingue du ballon rond qu'il l'était déjà en primaire. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais vraiment accroché à cette activité, comme je ne m'intéresse à aucun sport, mais j'ai plus de répugnance encore pour ce marché à fric international -_le Quidditch n'est pas mieux d'ailleurs bien qu'un peu plus restreint_. Mais mon "_ch'té du ballon_" reste fidèle à sa religion et cela paye si j'en crois ses dires de tournois remportés avec son équipe et de coupes à dépoussiérer. Même s'il a dû apparemment se battre avec son entraîneur pour pouvoir conserver ses cheveux longs ; il m'a fallu d'ailleurs relire la phrase en question huit fois avant de prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait, je ne parviens absolument plus à me faire une idée de la tête qu'il doit avoir désormais ce vieux Dan... Je suis curieux.

Sinon Monsieur s'ennuie. Peut-être devrais-je songé sérieusement à lui envoyer mes dissertations de potions et à les faire passer pour celles de cuisine, cela lui donnerait un peu de boulot original pour remplir son emploi du temps... En tout cas il est certain que notre rythme de travail n'est pas le même. Moi, je peine à m'en sortir entre le boulot, les recherches, les surveillances, sans compter Abe qui me réclame encore plus d'attention qu'avant -_il n'a toujours pas digérer mes absences des derniers jours_. Et puis il y a Evan aussi qui me prend la tête avec sa déclaration à Leonor. Je te l'avais déjà dit avant, elle a été complètement charmée mais il y a une sacrée différence encore entre les termes qu'elle emploie pour parler de son mystérieux galant inconnu et ceux pour Evan. On passe de : "_mon adoré tendre prince_" à "_bourrin stupide sans cervelle_". Du coup mon crétin de meilleur ami ne se résout pas à lui avouer que le poème venait de lui. Du coup c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Du coup je passe mes soirées à lire des histoires guimauves pour mon gamin avec en fond sonore les soupirs désespérés d'Evan pour finalement jouer le confident-psychologue avec ce dernier. J'en viens à apprécier réellement Peter et sa guitare. Au moins lorsqu'il joue, les geignements de la brute passent inaperçus...enfin presque.

_"Peerdduuu dans tes draaps de soie j'ai songééé ! _

__Hmm... Si seulement... _

__Ton visaaageee doux dans mon couu dééépossééé !_

__Ah...oui...vi..._

__Jeee meeee suiiis miis à aimer ! Ooooh ! Oh teenddremennt j'ai oséé soufflééé...sur tes lèèvvres'à portée !_

__Ses lèvres... _

__Sans jamaaaiiss te révveiller ! Ah ! Sweet, sweet angel ! C'est l'apocalypse des senntimeents ! _

__Leonor... _

__J'ai crruu voir te pousserr des ailes !_

__Mon bel ange... _

__Au...!_

__BORDEL ! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ? _

__...plus prroooffond de mes tourmeeents ! _

__Guuuh..._

__Raah ! Tobias, je me suis planté dans mon barré par ta faute ! Ma pauvre Marise, cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas joué un accord aussi mauvais... _

__Amour...guh..._

__Laisse-les Tobias, tu ne comprends rien à la beauté des histoires d'amour... _

__Nan en effet Abe. Quand je vois l'état de légume dans lequel se trouve Evan, je me dis que je ne peux décidément rien y comprendre. Mais regardez-le bon sang ! Il est complètement amorphe !_

__Ma pipistrelle... Gah... _

__Pipistrelle ? Humm, pas mal, pas mal. Il y a de quoi faire avec cela... J'entends déjà ça ! Comme une pipistreellee, je te vooiis fuirr à tireee d'ailleeees ! Pi-pi ! Pi-pi ! Pi-pi-pi-pistreelleee !_

__Oh... Leonor. Ma Leo..._

__Pu-tain. _

__Allons, allons... Reprend donc ta lecture, tu veux ? Tu t'es arrêté au moment où Julius apprend à Célila qu'il est condamné. Tu imagines le suspens que tu me fais vivre ? _

__Pi-pi-pi ! Pi-ège de mon innocenceeee ! _

__Hmm, Leo..._

__Chienne de vie..._

__Tobias !"_

Mais j'exagère toujours tout. Bon sang, personne n'imagine franchement ce que je vis chaque jour à supporter une bande pareille ! J'en viendrais presque à croire qu'en effet les Poufsouffles sont pitoyables. Heureusement je suis là pour relever le niveau, et puis il y a Maureen aussi. Je crois qu'elle essaye d'ailleurs de faire passer doucement le message à Leonor, elle lui tire les cartes sur son amoureux pseudo-inconnu pour évoquer de manière floue un grand blond robuste qui fera de sa vie un conte de fée. Je la trouve un peu trop optimiste mais si la situation pouvait se débloquer un peu, je ne serai absolument pas contre. Je ne tiens pas à fêter mon anniversaire dans une telle ambiance...

Par Helga, je crains le pire concernant les cadeaux ! Je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus mais les précédentes années m'ont suffisamment démontré que mes...connaissances restaient bien prévisibles. Je suppose qu'Evan tentera une nouvelle fois de me décoincer concernant le sexe, que Maureen va m'offrir un livre intellectuel, que Leonor me trouvera un truc "kitsch", Peter sombrera dans le style bohème et Abe...un truc pelucheux, comme son sweat -_je fais sensation avec on peut le dire_. Mais finalement ça n'a pas tant d'importance que cela à partir du moment où il ne profite pas de cette occasion pour faire une fête concernant l'intégralité de notre Maison. Pour Peter, c'est ce qu'ils ont préparé le 30 Janvier. Ça a commencé par un discours merdique de Cédric et terminé en beuverie géante et tableau spectral de la déchéance humaine. -_Qui a dit que les Poufsouffles ne savaient pas "s'amuser" comme les autres ?_- On m'épargnera ça, merci. De toutes façons ils n'oseront jamais me faire un tour pareil, ils ne sont pas suicidaires à ce point.

Dan y a pensé aussi malgré les années : j'ai trouvé une chaîne dans l'enveloppe alourdie transmise par ma mère -_qui me rappelle de bien me brosser les dents et qu'elle vérifiera ça la prochaine fois. _Je ne suis pas un très grand amateur de ce genre de chose, mon truc à moi c'est les bandeaux, mais le bijou est discret. J'ai apprécié le geste et je la porte ; cette pointe de nostalgie. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu de temps libre devant moi avant d'aller voir le timbré dans sa tour de cristal. Je vais m'arrêter là, carnet, pour lui répondre.

_"Comment mettre un terme à mon ennui ?" _

Tu n'as qu'à tomber amoureux Dan, tu vas voir c'est distrayant...

_**Ton serviteur débordé**_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_J'ai été absolument étonnée et bien entendu ravie par l'accueil que vous avez fait au dernier bonus. Je n'en attendais pas tant pour celui-là, j'avoue, mais apparemment ce morceau de futur de Tobias vous a plu. Je sais aussi que vous n'y êtes finalement pas trop préparés. J'en fais un peu à ma tête dans la chronologie et cela doit être déconcertant. Pour ceux qui ne s'habituent pas, je remplirai les trous au fur et à mesure. Vous apprendrez aussi ce que sont devenus les autres, c'est au programme. Pour l'instant les deux prochains bonus restent accès sur l'année 1997 mais le 7ème reviendra peut-être sur la première année de Tobias. Bref, faites attention aux dates si données, ou au contexte. Et bon courage. ^^  
Mais surtout un immense merci. J'ai eu la chance de voir de nouvelles têtes : merci à ces dernières de s'être faites entendre. Au moins je sais que vous êtes là, sauf si vous décrochez. (Ce n'est pas mon but étrangement...)_

_Sinon pour le compte-rendu, j'espère que celui-là tout en détente vous aura convenu. On peut dire aussi que du côté des recherches ça carbure sec pour Tobias et Gabriel. Mais cela va-t-il continuer ? Que va répondre Dumbledore à Tobias ? Pour tout vous dire, j'ai des idées actuellement mais comme d'habitude rien de précis. (Ça fait sérieux tiens ! Mais je travaille ainsi...) En tout cas, c'est aussi l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Tobias qui arrive. Que lui réserve cette journée spéciale ? Bah...je vais y réfléchir...  
Quant à la parution du prochain chapitre... Aucune idée. J'ai une semaine qui s'annonce plus allégée, mais j'ai quand même un DM de Maths à m'avaler (le 4ème de l'année... x.X). En espérant que les barycentres soient avec moi...je vais vous dire avec espoir : à la semaine prochaine !_

_Et surtout, merci encore. Merci de m'offrir ce 30ème chapitre (le premier en cinq ans !) et ce soutien fidèle de votre part. (Désolée de répondre parfois avec un peu de retard aussi.) N'hésitez pas pour les questions ! ^^ _

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Calogero _- Je me suis trompé & J'attends (l'Embellie) / _Shaggy _- It wasn't me (Hot Shot)


	35. Compte rendu XXXI : Unhappy Anniversary

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXI, 1er Mars 1993, **

Je suis mort, carnet. Crevé, littéralement, à plat comme un ballon de baudruche éclaté... C'est à un point pire encore que l'unique gueule de bois que j'ai connu. Nous ne sommes qu'au petit-déjeuner et j'ai pourtant déjà l'impression que la gravité est trop forte aujourd'hui, que lutter ne servira à rien... Encore heureux que je ne prenne pas de boisson chaude le matin, je me sentirai près à piquer un petit plongeon dans un bol au stade où j'en suis maintenant...

Voilà ce que l'on gagne à vouloir faire des folies de son corps ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée hier soir si ce n'est au moment de me coucher où j'ai pris conscience que mon sommeil se résumerait à quatre petites heures. Bon sang, je vais les tuer tous...! Du moins quand je serai en état de le faire... Tu crois que je pourrais terminer ma courte nuit à l'infirmerie dorloté par cette chère Pompom si je fais un malaise ici et maintenant ? Ah... Un oreiller, un drap, une couverture... Je donnerai jusqu'à mes chaussettes pour ça ! Quand je pense que j'ai Lockart dans quelques minutes...ça me tue. Monde de merde.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant de cruauté ? Fêter mon anniversaire. Woah, quel crime abominable ! Mais il faut croire que l'abruti qui s'occupe de moi et de mon existence est un crétin ou un sadique de première qui n'a personne d'autre sur qui se défouler. Encore ma veine, tiens ! Heureusement que la soirée en valait le coup, j'en connais d'autres qui en auraient pâti sinon -_même si j'irai engueuler Evan plus tard et Peter, ce sera toujours l'occasion de me défouler un peu auss_i... Mais je ne regrette rien de cette journée épuisante et ô combien terrible qui m'a été gracieusement offerte pour mon anniversaire.

Sauf ce réveil merdique auquel j'ai eu droit. Merci Cédric, ce héros raté ne peut décidément pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres Poufsouffles constamment. Je croyais lui échapper, tu parles ! Au pied du lit qu'il m'attendait ! Limite s'il ne m'a pas servi de sonnerie lui et sa voix maigrelette à peine muée... Et que je te fais un discours pompeux ! Et que je t'emmerde particulièrement le jour où, justement, tu devrais avoir droit à un peu de paix en guise de cadeau. Mais non. Mr Diggory est au-dessus de tout ça ! C'est un honneur de l'écouter déverser son débit de paroles stupides journalier... Ouais, quel putain d'honneur !

_"Tobias, en ce jour tu effectues un nouveau pas sur cette grande route qu'est l'expérience, sur le chemin de ton existence qui doit te mener jusqu'à l'homme que tu seras ! Cet homme que nous finissons tous par être un jour ! Ce modèle qu'il nous faut atteindre ! Celui que tu deviendras bientôt et que tu commences à être déjà ! [...] Tu as grandi Tobias. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un nombre, c'est une année de plus de ta vie que tu comptes ainsi et en cette année tu as appris, donné... Oui, cela est la maturité. Et je suis fier de toi. Bien entendu, comme nous tous, tu as tes propres défauts mais tu t'es ouvert. Je l'ai senti. Tu t'es investi dans notre cause. Je ne vois plus en toi un enfant perdu et démuni ! Tu as su surpasser ce stade, surpasser ton attrait à la solitude pour prendre ta place au sein de notre groupe et tu l'as fait avec brio ! [...] Tu es un ami Tobias, pour moi et comme pour nous tous. Tu es un de nos compagnons. En partageant chacun de notre côté, nous nous sommes rapprochés tous. C'est une chose que nous devons poursuivre encore désormais ! Car notre Maison ne se base que sur cette complicité, cette aide, cet investissement de chacun d'entre nous qui font notre unité si enviable ! Sans elle nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ! Elle est notre avantage le plus décisif ! Notre fierté ! Cette unité qui est si absente chez les autres élèves. Peu importe ce que l'on peut dire de nous ! Nous pouvons tous compter sur chacun d'entre nous pour s'aider et aider les autres ! Et...!_

__Laisse-tomber Céd', il est parti se brosser les dents..."_

J'avais une de ses impressions de déjà vu à l'écouter...sans oublier les ressemblances troublantes avec les discours de Dumby sur les liens entre les Maison et l'entente au sein du collège. A croire qu'il a pris des cours d'élocution avec ce vieux siphonné ! Quand je te dis que certains sacrifices ne valent vraiment pas la peine d'être commis... Surtout qu'au final il m'a mis en retard avec son soliloque contrarié ! Autant te dire que sur ce coup-là, Rogue ne m'a pas loupé ! J'ai beau me décarcasser en potions, profiter machiavéliquement des capacités d'Abe pour m'aider dans mes révisions, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que le graisseux à une dent contre moi. Son regard noir ne cesse de me reprocher quelque chose et je suis certain que ce n'est pas mon appartenance à la Maison des Blaireaux seule qui en est la cause. Leonor m'a déjà traité de parano à ce sujet mais... Je ne sais pas. C'est dans son comportement. Il ne me cherche pas plus de noises qu'à un autre habituellement mais si j'ai la mauvaise idée de faire un faux pas... Oh, il y a les points enlevés oui ! Mais aussi les petites phrases assassines qui, cela s'entend, viennent du plus profond de son cœur. Il y met tellement de passion...on dirait presque qu'il profite de ma personne pour prendre sa revanche sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...et puis j'ai la flemme de développer aussi ce matin mais... C'est comme sa manière de prononcer mon prénom. Autant il se contente d'un "_Miss_" ou "_Mr Quelque-chose_" pour les autres, autant c'est toujours "_Tobias Juws_" pour moi. Mais avec une hargne sur le "_Tobias_"...! Pire qu'Abe lorsqu'il me sermonne ou que Maureen me faisant la leçon. Que ma mère en fureur, même ! Il ne hurle pas, il ne crie pas, c'est juste comme si mon identité devenait un gros glaçon qui ne passe décidément pas...

C'est sûrement dû à un mauvais souvenir. J'en mettrais ma main à couper : il doit associer quelque chose de ma personne à quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout mais qui demeure inaccessible à sa verve. Ce genre de trouble psychologique est très répandu. Je le sais, à force de bouquiner par ennuis les livres dépressifs de Maureen je finis par avoir de bonne base dans ce domaine... Je me demande d'ailleurs parfois si je ne ferai pas mieux de suivre la mise en couple de Rodrigue et Sélénia à la place. Je me ferai moins de mal. -_Heureusement qu'Abe n'a plus accès à toi, je n'imagine même pas le supplice que je devrais vivre après avoir avoué une chose aussi abominable !_-

Ceci mis à part, il y a eu pire encore hier que le caractère incompréhensible de notre maître des potions chéri. Presque pire même que Cédric... Non, en fait c'était plus terrible encore que le discours matinal ! Plus effroyable que la présence du Basilic du château ou qu'une McGonagall souriante. Plus horrible qu'une Mimi de bonne humeur ou que Lockart au meilleur de sa forme. Si tu te le demandes, si si, il y a pire que tout ça carnet ! Et je peux te le prouver de suite : Gabriel m'a fait la bise.

Heurk ! Ces mots sont encore plus répugnants sur papier que dans ma tête ! Autant te dire que je me suis passé les joues aux meilleurs désinfectants dès que possible pour nettoyer cette immonde salissure envers ma fragile et pauvre personne. Tous mes flacons sont quasiment vides désormais. Tss ! Dire qu'il m'a pris en traître comme le bon Serpentard merdique qu'il est ! Je sortais à peine du cours de potions, déjà suffisamment secoué quand paf ! Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Pin-ston ?

_"Je t'ai pas préparé de cadeau, j'ai pensé que **ça **suffirait : Joyeux 'clac' anniversaire 'clac' Tobby chéri ! On se voit demain comme prévu ! Sois sage..."_

Pu-tain. Mais je suis choqué. Marqué à vie par ce crétin... J't'en foutrais de mon anniversaire ! Ce type m'avait presque passé l'envie de le fêter avec ce...ce...ce tr-truc ! Sans parler de la réaction d'Abe au passage qui, par un hasard salopard, se préparait à aller en potions avec sa classe. Parce qu'il m'a fait la bise, sonore, en plein milieux du couloir ce con ! Déjà qu'un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard qui se parlent ça brûle les yeux des autres... Mais...là. Bonjour la discrétion ! Quant à ma réputation... Par les bas de Helga je ne veux même pas y penser !

Enfin... Le fait est qu'Abe a eu droit à cette démonstration et que j'ai bien cru voir ma fin arriver pour de bon cette fois-ci. Bon sang ! Le regard noir, le ton glacial...une réplique parfaite de ma mère dans ses plus grandes fureurs retenues ! Et la manière de détacher chaque syllabe au couperet, de les susurrer avec cette pointe acide, de les cracher comme un chat furieux... Effroyable, effroyable, carnet.

_"To-bias... De-puis quand exa-cte-ment te permets-tu ce gen-re de choses avec Ga-briel ? _

__Mais c'est toi qui a voulu que je lui donne une nouvelle chance ! Et cesse de me fixer ainsi... C'est...déstabilisant._

__Je te des-ta-bi-li-se si **je** le veux ! Le principe de s'ouvrir aux autres n'est pas de garder sa porte grande ouverte à n'importe quoi ! Mais tu ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure ! Mr Juws ne sais pas ce que c'est ! La demi-mesure ! C'est toujours tout ! Ou rien ! _

__Parce que tu crois que j'en avais envie peut-être de...de ce...de ce...machin... _

__Tu as passé ton temps à traîner avec lui ces dernières semaines ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques Tobias... Mais sois sûr que je vais te gar-der à l'oeil désormais ! Pas ques-tion que tu...que tu... Raah ! Peu importe, c'est suspect ! Je vais vous surveiller tous les deux. Pas question que tu pro-fites que j'ai le dos tourné pour faire des con-ne-ries avec lui !"_

Et ça, c'est une perspective encore plus inquiétante que sa colère. Je l'ai déjà dis carnet, si Abe apprend que je fais des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets...je suis foutu. Mais foutu de chez foutu ! J'ai promis à mes parents de ne me mêler de rien et de privilégier ma sécurité. Si le sale gosse découvre la vérité...je peux être certain de quitter Poudlard le soir même ! Et je ne le veux pas. Non, je ne veux pas quitter ma seconde maison. Autant te dire que cet argument ne vaudra rien contre ceux de ma génitrice. Quand Nellie n'est pas d'accord, Nellie a raison de ne pas l'être. Point. J'ai bien vite compris la leçon...

B-r-e-f. Aujourd'hui je casse la gueule à Pinston avec ce que j'ai sous la main de plus léger et _ensuite _je le préviens de ne pas faire davantage de vagues sous peine d'attirer l'attention d'un possible élément perturbateur de grande envergure. Il me comprendra. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferai une joie de lui faire passer de manière plus concrète le message... Ca lui apprendra à gâcher le jour de mon anniversaire avec son haleine de truite ! Je ne suis pas près de m'en remettre. Je suis presque sûr que dans quarante ans je m'en souviendrais encore ! C'est te dire...

Mais passons sur cette matinée déplorable. Heureusement les choses se sont arrangées par la suite. Enfin plus ou moins. Nan... Nan, je retire ce que je viens d'écrire. Rien ne s'est arrangé : je ne peux pas décemment dire que passer tous mes cours de la fin de journée à répondre aux innombrables boulettes de papier d'Evan encore plus innombrables que d'habitude soit plus agréable que le reste. Ce con a su profiter de l'occasion à sa manière mais pour une fois je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content qu'il soit en une fâcheuse position avec Leonor, ça m'a bien servi...quoique, au final j'ai été le seul à me faire plumer...

_"Alors mon Tob', on s'amuse à des petits jeux pas nets avec un Serpent ? E."_

_"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait des fantasmes inavouables concernant une blonde... T."_

_"Non c'est vrai, tu es une jeune maman célibataire dont le fils est en pleine crise d'adolescence... Pas trop dur à gérer ? E."_

_"Si. Surtout lorsqu'un autre gosse stupide vient en rajouter une louche avec ses boulettes en papier. Sincèrement Ev', tu continues, je les garde et je te les fais toutes bouffer après ! T."_

_"Sois cool Tob'. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! E."_

_"Raison de plus pour me laisser en paix. T."_

_"Tu veux que je te prête mes chaussettes ? E."_

_"Je ne répondrai pas à cette provocation. T."_

_"C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire non ? E."_

_"Fuck. T."_

_"Oh je sais ! Tu es déçu de ne pas avoir pu écouter plus longtemps le discours fabuleux du héros de notre Maison ! Tu veux que j'aille lui demander de le redire à nouveau dans sa totalité ? E."_

_"Et toi ? Ça te botte que je dise à Leonor qui est le crétin de poète raté qui lui a envoyé un message il y a quelques jours ? T."_

_"Tu ne ferais pas ça ! E."_

_"Oh... Qui sait ? T."_

_"Tob' ! Bordel tu m'as promis de ne rien dire ! E."_

_"Je n'en ai pas souvenance... C'était quand déjà ? T."_

_"Salaud ! E."_

_"C'est ça, c'est ça... Maintenant tu la mouftes, merci. T."_

_"T'abuses... E."_

...

_"Dis, Tob'... E."_

_"Putain quoi encore ? T."_

_"Ce soir tu viens sur le terrain avec moi, j'ai mon entraînement perso à faire et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'envoyer les cognards. E."_

_"Tu rigoles ? Démerde-toi tout seul ! Je vais pas faire copain avec des cognards moi ! T."_

_"Je m'en fous, tu viens. On passera rapidement aux dortoirs déposer les affaires et on y va. E."_

_"T'iras en solitaire ! T."_

_"Pas envie. E."_

_"Bordel Evan je rigole pas ! T."_

_"Ça tombe bien moi non plus. E."_

_"Haha. Gros malin... T."_

_"Petit nain. E."_

_"QUOI ? T."_

...

_"Evan ! Répond bordel ! T."_

...

_"Evan ! T."_

...

_"Putain... C'est bon j'irai ! T."_

_"Tu vois quand tu veux. Merci. E."_

_"Ouais, ouais... Sois bien heureux que je n'aille pas voir ta chérie... T."_

_"Je sais que je peux compter sur toi... E."_

_"Ha ha. Naïveté quand tu nous tiens... T."_

_"Ha ha. Naineté quand tu nous retiens... E."_

_"EVAN ! T."_

Tss... Abe et maintenant Evan qui parvient à obtenir de moi ce qu'il veut... Tu sais, je devais être vraiment magnanime hier, carnet. C'est pour ça que j'ai flanché face à ce tas de muscles avec si peu de résistances, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles. Mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Fi-ni ! Je n'accepterai plus aucune pression peu importe la nature, et franchement je ne vois pas ce que je peux bien avoir à perdre ! Quel bien pourrait servir à me faire chanter ? A part toi, je ne vois pas. Bon, je tiens à mes sucettes, c'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup mon sweat aussi... Mes chaussettes en édition limitée -_bon sang mais qu'ont-ils tous avec ces chaussettes !_- me tiennent à cœur, je dois l'avouer. De même pour la paire de gants en cuir que mes parents m'ont fait parvenir hier justement comme présent. Mais ça, c'est vraiment de l'affectif stupide. Entre exécuter un ordre d'Evan ou les perdre, le choix est vite fait ! L'ordre d'Evan bien sû...! Heu, l'honneur bien entendu ! Par Helga...je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui je crois.

Hmm...où en étais-je ? Ah oui... L'entraînement avec le mec débile qui me sert de meilleur ami. J'ai bien failli perdre les trois-quarts de ma dentition en allant rattraper les cognards pour "_Mr_". J'en ai reçu un particulièrement brutal dans le ventre aussi et j'ai bien cru fêter mes quinze ans à l'infirmerie de Pompresh mais...je suis un homme fort ! Hein...! Bon d'accord, j'ai geint pendant vingt minutes entières avant de consentir à me relever, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude des sports à hauts risques moi ! Et bordel qu'est-ce qu'elles sont violentes ces stupides balles ! Tu m'étonnes qu'Evan se plaise à leur taper dessus. Pour le coup je lui aurai bien piqué la batte des mains quelques minutes pour me défouler ! Tiens ! Prend-ça Pinston ! Prend-ça Roguinou ! Pr... Je crois que je suis en train de me perdre.

Reprenons. Oui donc, nous sommes restés sur le terrain ainsi pendant une bonne heure passée et quand nous sommes finalement retournés à notre dortoir... SURPRISE ! Évidemment. Mais heureusement pas une surprise comme celle de Peter avec tous les Poufsouffles de réunis avec leurs chapeaux à cotillons sur les yeux et Cédric en première ligne, non... Non, non, ils ont été plus que sympas tous : une table réquisitionnée, des plats réclamés gentiment à la cuisine et en tout Maureen, Peter, Leonor, Abe, Barbara, Evan et moi. Point. Et cela était très bien comme ça, Helga merci. Du coup je me suis laissé convaincre sans trop rechigner à leur faire l'honneur de ma présence pour le repas... Je leur devais bien ça, tu comprends ?

Et puis la soirée...a été vraiment sympa. Franchement. Il faut dire que personne n'était en reste ! Peter, le plus, m'a surpris. Il a passé tout le dîner à donner des sueurs froides à Evan en questionnant Leonor sur son amoureux secret et en cherchant avec elle des indices. Voir notre grosse brute aussi démunie donner des coups de pieds frustrés le plus discrètement sous la table était un spectacle plus qu'amusant... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part j'ai évité les pieds de quelqu'un d'autre encore ; je crois que je sais désormais pourquoi je retrouve aussi souvent les sous-vêtements de Barbara dans ma valise. Peter devrait la museler, le féminisme a ses limites. Enfin...passons.

_"...oui, peut-être en effet que mon tendre est un Poufsouffle... Passe-moi le sel blondinet !_

__Avec plaisir, Sorcière. _

__Tss... Donc, où j'en étais ? _

__Au fait que ce poète anonyme soit dans notre Maison..._

__Ah oui merci !_

__Le professeur Sinistra a été dure sur les derniers devoirs, j'ai trouvé..._

__Il est vrai que je vois mal un Serpentard écrire de telles choses !_

__J'ai pensé la même chose, Maureen._

__Tu sais Leonor, quand on voit Gabriel..._

__Tu es mal placé pour parler Tob', par-rapport à d'habitude, un "D" n'est pas une surprise pour toi !_

__Tu crois que cela peut-être Gabriel ?_

__La ferme Ev'._

__Pinston écrire un truc pareil ? Laisse-moi rire ! C'est une brute !_

__Oui, en effet, comme toi Evan... _

__Tu ne sembles pas tenir à la vie musicien raté... _

__Tobias, tu es au courant à propos de ce Serdaigle de première année ? _

__Non, mais tu vas me le dire Abe._

__Ha ha ! Mais il est vrai que tu as raison, ce n'est certainement pas toi, ni Gabriel qui seriez capables de traiter de telles choses aussi délicatement ! _

__Oh non, certainement pas Evan...outch !_

__Ça va Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

__Tu veux parler de la rumeur qui dirait qu'un élève à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours par un sort dans son lit même, Abe ? _

__Ah bon ?_

__Tu en as entendu parler Maureen ?_

__Oui, j'étais à la bibliothèque et des filles de Serdaigle en discutaient à haute voix justement. Il semblerait qu'il ait tenté d'enchanter ses draps pour s'étrangler avec... _

__Charmant. _

__A tous les coups c'est encore dû à la pression pas possible que ces abrutis se foutent sur le dos... Com-plè-te-ment cinglés ces pigeons. _

__Tobias ! Ne sois pas aussi détaché par Merlin ! _

__Je peux le comprendre, Abraham... Ces Serdaigles ne sont vraiment pas futés. Ils ne savent pas..."se détendre" comme il le faut après une dure journée... _

__Heu ouais, même si je ne partage certainement pas ta vision des choses quant à ce qu'est "la détente", Barbara... _

__Ooh, allez mon petit choupinou de la plume ! Quand vas-tu te décider à goûter enfin aux bonnes choses ?_

__Mon quoi ?_

__Ha ha... Mon petit choupinou ! Mwa ha ha ! Trop fort Tob' ! _

__Ne pense même pas à entraîner Tobias dans ta vie de débauche Barbara... _

__Oh là là, quel bonnet de nuit tu fais Abraham... _

__Rigole Ev', rigole... Toi avec ta "pipistrelle" !_

__Pipi-quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, je plains déjà ta future copine, blondinet ! _

__...et puis je ne vois pas en quoi tu as un quelconque droit là-dessus. Laisse-le respirer un peu bon sang ! Si tu continues ainsi il va rester puceau jusqu'à ses quarante-cinq ans !_

__Oh oui, je plains vraiment la fille qui plaît à cette brute... Aoutch ! _

__Peter ? Décidément mais que fabriques-tu sous cette table ? _

__C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter autant de mon sort Barbara mais je suis encore suffisamment doué de raison pour gérer ce genre de choses par moi-même... _

__Mais je te fais confiance pour ça mon petit choupinou... _

__Peter ta copine est en train de te tromper... _

__Quoi ?_

__Ha ha ! Tu exagères Abraham... Mais non mon ménestrel, tu es le seul à troubler mes nuits... _

__Barbay... _

__Heurk ! Bordel mais faites-ça ailleurs ! _

__Tu vois blondinet, c'est pour ça que tu es incapable de garder la même fille plus de trois mois. _

__C'est même pas vrai !_

__Ah oui ? Et quand exactement es-tu demeuré plus longtemps que cette durée en couple ? _

__Et bien... Avec Jenny on..._

__Deux mois, deux jours et quatre heures. Pas plus. _

__Ah bon ? Mince ! Je pensais que... Pourtant on s'est mis en couple en Janvier dernier..._

__En Février Evan, en Février... _

__Ah..._

__Tu vois Barbara, c'est pour ça que je suis heureux d'être ce que je suis. _

__De toutes façons tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un, Tobias. Cela arrivera un jour, comme pour chacun d'entre nous... _

__Heu... S'tu le dis Maureen... _

__...six jours et treize heures pour Stella. _

__Ah ? _

__Même s'il y a toujours des crétins pour chercher plus loin qu'ils ne devraient..._

__Hé ? Ça ne va pas, Abe ?_

__Tu m'as l'air décidément bien renseignée Leonor... _

__Que crois-tu Peter ? Ces informations sont toujours bonnes à revendre sur le marché...quand c'est la panne sèche et qu'il n'y a vraiment plus aucune autre rumeur croustillante à donner. _

__Laisse... Laisse Tobias. _

__Tu es diabolique...Sorcière. _

__Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, brute. _

__C'est mieux qu'un match de tennis !_

__Ah l'amour, l'amour... C'est bien beau tout ça oui. Mais en attendant pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour prendre d'un peu de tout ? Histoire de ne rien rater !_

__Dépravée... _

__Tu disais Abraham ? _

__Rien. _

__Peter, tu me cherches vraiment depuis le début du repas ! _

__Couché la brute ! On ne met pas les pieds sur la table ! Mais où as-tu été élevé toi encore ?_

__Dans une niche, pourquoi ? _

__Tob' bordel ! _

__Ha ha ha ! Ne lui manque plus que le collier ! Leonor, tu te dévoues ? _

__PETER ! _

__Si tu tiens à toucher à un seul cheveux de mon petit-ami il va falloir me passer sur le corps ! _

__La caravane passe, les chiens aboient... _

__Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne la dérangerait pas...?_

__Abe !_

__Tu voulais quelque chose Abraham ? _

__Moi ? Non. Jamais. Sois tranquille Barbara._

__Woaf ! Woaf ! _

__Sale putain de musicien à la c...!_

__Et si nous passions aux cadeaux, tous ? _

__Cadeaux ? _

__Les cadeaux maintenant, Maureen ? _

__Cadeaux ! _

__Moi d'abord ! _

__Non moi ! _

__Battez-vous si vous le voulez les blondinets... Un vrai petit couple de vieux..._

__Pet' ! _

__Je préfèrerai mourir !_

__Ça peut s'arranger... _

__Tobias !_

__Vous êtes toujours autant décidés à lui offrir quoi que ce soit à ce crétin ? _

__Je vous oblige à r...aïe ! Abe par Helga !_

__Il est désolé. _

__Hein ? Mais n...hm ! Mais !_

__Moi d'abord ! _

__Non ! De toutes façons si c'est pour lui offrir un de tes présents débiles habituels..._

__Quoi ?_

__Je paris cinq mornilles sur Leonor._

__Pari tenu ma Barbay. _

__Hé ! _

__Tiens, Tobias. Bonne anniversaire. _

__Merci Maureen..."_

Heureusement qu'il y en a qui ont encore les pieds sur terre dans notre groupe d'abrutis. Entre Leonor et Evan qui en sont arrivés aux mains, Peter et Barbara qui en spectateurs encourageaient l'un et l'autre, Abe qui a manqué d'ouvrir le cadeau de Maureen à ma place tant il était curieux... Bon sang, je déteste ses sermons maternels, mais qu'est-ce que je l'adore ma seconde Maman parfois ! Le véritable ilot du naufragé, tranquille, perdu en plein milieu de l'océan déchaîné. C'est vraiment comme ça que je la vois souvent et c'est si agréable...

Mais bon, venons-en à ces fameux cadeaux que je redoutais tant. Et bien cela est simple. Sois, il y a eu une illumination générale cette année, soit le criquet qui détient le Destin entre ses pattes m'a accordé une trêve, soit Cédric a complètement raison lorsqu'il traite de la compréhension humaine. Bon, comme je ne suis pas près d'admettre que ce benêt peut avoir raison et que les illuminations ont un pourcentage trop faible pour se réaliser, on va dire que c'est grâce au criquet que je m'en suis bien sorti cette année. Ouetch. Je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué, hein ?

Oublions-ça, veux-tu. Le fait est que j'avais raison sur un point concernant le cadeau de Maureen. Oui, c'était bien un livre ! Mais pas de psychologie sur les troubles inexpliqués qui peuvent secouer le cerveau d'un Homme. Non, non, c'est de la lecture réellement intéressante qui m'a été offerte cette fois-ci : "_Compréhension et soins avancés des créatures du monde magique_". Ça ressemble à un manuel scolaire ? C'était ce que je pensais aussi avant de commencer à le feuilleter sur l'instant et...bordel ! C'est vraiment pas n'importe quel ouvrage que j'avais entre les mains. C'est trois-quarts de hors-programme scolaire, avec des bases oui, mais aussi des données plus ardues, les gestes les plus incongrus et les astuces du professionnel expérimenté ! Sans oublier le dialogue même avec les créatures par les réactions, les signes... Abe boudera certainement ce soir mais j'ai vraiment envie de commencer le premier chapitre ce soir au lit ! Par-contre j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver un endroit où ranger cet ouvrage plus que volumineux ; un véritable casse-tête -_heureusement il y a toujours de la place sur mon rebord de fenêtre._

_"Si jamais tu venais à changer de voie... M.D"_

C'est le mot qu'elle m'a laissé sur l'intérieur de la couverture.

...

Pendant que je jetais un oeil à l'index, Leonor est sortie en vainqueur de sa bataille contre Evan. Abe, curieux comme une pie, l'a gracieusement laissé passer devant lui et je me suis retrouvé au final avec une paire de peluches blaireaux en guise de pantoufles dans les mains. Avec mon sweat et mes chaussettes, c'est le combos total désormais ! Gabriel verrait ça...déjà qu'avec Evan je suis certain d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes études ici ! Mais un Serpentard mit au courant de cette déchéance... Moi qui me vante si bien devant lui de ne pas appartenir de plein gré à la Maison du blaireau, je n'ose pas imaginer combien il me titillerait là-dessus. En même temps cela se voit qu'il ne connait pas Leonor et Abe ! Et puis je les aime bien moi ces couleurs... Est-ce de ma faute si par un hasard mesquin elles sont aussi celles de Helga ? Non. De toutes façons ces affreux chaussons aux yeux de verre aussi expressifs qu'un poisson rouge restent un cadeau moins honteux que celui d'Evan. Oh, sur le coup j'ai presque espéré y échapper ! Il est arrivé avec son habituel paquet foutoir fait main et un bouquin dedans : "_Assurer sa survie face à l'impitoyable_". De sa part, ça m'a surpris et puis finalement j'ai retrouvé en ce présent le gamin de première année tête brûlé qui m'entraînait dans ses frasques et me refilait gracieusement tous ses tuyaux pour s'échapper des pires situations. Mine de rien à nous deux on en a connu des emmerdes qu'on allait chercher nous-mêmes dans nos explorations : Rusard, Peeves, et tous ces autres qui essayaient vainement de nous attraper. Malgré les heures de retenue que cela a entraîné, c'est un bon souvenir. Alors voir ce livre m'a ramené à cette époque pas si lointaine que cela finalement...

_"On sait jamais Tob', le monde est pas bien beau et ça m'emmerderait que tu te fasses détruire par le premier con du coin parce que tu n'auras pas suffisamment bougé ton cul de gonzesse !_

__Trop aimable Ev'..._

__Heureusement que l'on reconnait ton élocution de grosse brute, je me serai posée des questions sur ton état de santé sinon._

__Siffle donc, Sorcière. Tu ne sais pas combien je peux être délicat ! _

__Heu..."_

Agréablement surpris donc, je m'apprêtais enfin à déclasser Evan de son rang de mâle frustré constamment en rut lorsqu'il m'a indiqué d'un signe discret de la main d'ouvrir son livre. J'ai profité du fou rire quasiment générale qui a accompagné sa mauvaise foi envers Leonor pour m'exécuter. J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir : la découverte d'un "carnet de conquêtes" et d'un préservatif "scintillant" a achevé sans pitié mon regain d'espoir. Je me disais aussi...

Une minute plus tard, Barbara me sautait joyeusement dessus avec le cadeau commun qu'elle avait préparé avec Peter, ce dernier prenant soin à ne pas trop s'approcher. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, il y a toujours cette étrange distance entre moi et ce type -_sûrement son mauvais talent qui en est à l'origine_. Mais je dois avouer qu'il a eu avec sa dépravée de copine une très bonne idée : un panier entier de sucettes à la pomme sous forme de plumes de cher Honeyduckes. Je suis resté en extase devant leur nombre. Bon sang ! Ca valait bien plus d'un mois de réserve ! Sur ce coup-là, 8/10 ; comment allier l'utile et l'agréable. Pardon ! Le nécessaire et la passion. -_Ça me fait penser d'ailleurs que j'en ai pris une pour supporter mon cours avec Binns, mon initiative m'impressionne moi-même... _

Et le sale gosse a fermé la marche. Après le sweat, je m'attendais presque à me retrouver avec une nouvelle paire de ces chaussons affreux mais il m'a épargné ça. On est resté dans le basique avec un flacon de ce parfum que ma mère m'offre d'habitude et que j'use avec parcimonie. Je n'en avais pas redemandé cette année même si ma bouteille agonisait doucement, privilégiant le confort de mes pauvres doigts. J'en avais d'ailleurs vaguement parlé un matin ; ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il y ait songé. Au moins c'est une chose que je peux féliciter chez lui : il écoute comme Maureen, des paroles les plus incongrues aux plus éclairées, il n'ignore jamais. Sauf quand je lui demande de me laisser tranquille, évidemment.

_'Du parfum ? _

__Bah oui. Après tout, c'est moi qui doit supporter son odeur au lit."_

Et si tu te poses la question carnet, oui je me lave bien tous les jours.

...

Enfin, la soirée s'est terminée doucement par le gâteau préparé par toute une bande d'elfes de maison excités comme des gosses attendant le Père Noël. On a veillé tard. Trop tard, et moi qui me sentais _si_ bien hier soir, j'ai l'impression désormais d'avoir régressé du rang de Superman à Superlavette. Sûrement cette nouvelle année à mon compteur qui commence à peser dès maintenant. A ce rythme, dans cinq ans j'ai les dents qui rayent le plancher. C'est ennuyeux... Bon, en même temps ça me fera une bonne excuse auprès de Gabriel pour ne pas me rendre aujourd'hui dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Même s'il est là cette fois-ci... Tss ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de l'avoir sans succès. Pourquoi ce vieux semble-t-il être toujours omniprésent quand on cherche à le fuir et étrangement absent quand on a besoin de le voir ? Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, autant préserver mes neurones encore disponibles pour le moment. Et puis j'irai le voir demain. Ouais...

...

Pu-tain. Je suis mort.

Jeunesse, où t'es-tu enfuie ? Reviens...

_**Ton serviable servile serviteur. **_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir parvenir au bout de ce compte-rendu. Oh il y a le boulot évidemment qui ne désemplit jamais étrangement, mais je suis aussi malade comme un chien. Mine de rien, crachoter sur son clavier toutes les minutes ça n'aide pas à la rédaction... (Pardonnez-moi pour ces détails superflus qui ne servent ici qu'à extérioriser ma frustration.) Dire que je me sens pourtant si bien maintenant que nous sommes revenus à des températures humainement supportables... Madame météo dit même qu'il va peut être neigé : ouetch ! Enfin, passons sur ces bonnes nouvelles dans ce monde de brutes. _

_Le compte-rendu est plus long spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Tobias. Ensuite, concernant les dialogues, je n'aime pas absolument recourir à la présentation des dialogues théâtrales. Ouais, sauf qu'à un, deux,...sept personnes autour d'une table ça se corse. J'ai relevé le défi mais c'est toujours trois fois plus simple pour le griffonneur que pour ceux qui le déchiffrent. Alors j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour que les trois-quarts des discussions soient compréhensibles, néanmoins si je m'étais laissée tromper par ma propre vision des choses : dites-le moi que je clarifie le fatras que cela peut entraîner. Je croise les doigts pour que cela ne soit pas le cas : mais n'hésitez pas. (Je n'ai pas pu relire autant de fois que d'habitude ce compte-rendu. S'il y a des fautes ne vous étonnez pas je corrigerai cela dans les jours à venir.)_

_Enfin, j'espère quand même que ce compte-rendu vraiment spécial détente sera correct vu les cheveux arrachés qu'il m'a coûtés. (Quand l'inspiration ne vient pas... Argh.) Et j'espère surtout que vous pourrez voir vous aussi les images si claires dans mon esprit que certaines scènes de ce compte-rendu m'ont inspirées. (Je parle ici principalement de Tobias pas réveillé devant sa pomme, du "cadeau" de Gabriel, des chaussons de Leonor [Qui est-ce qui m'avait parlé de savates en forme de pattes de blaireaux déjà ?], etc, etc...)._

_A dans deux semaines ! _

_Merci encore à tous.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ AaRON _- Birds in the Storm (Birds in the Storm) / _Vanessa Paradis _- Tandem (V.P. Best of) / _Helena Bonham Carter_ - The worst Pies of London (Sweeney Todd B.O.)


	36. Compte rendu XXXII : Dear Dumby

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXII, 9 Mars 1993, **

_"Mon Cher Tobias, c'est la débandade totale en ce moment chez moi ! _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à ma mère mais elle s'est mis en tête de repeindre tous les murs de la maison. Sur le coup ça ne nous a pas paru être une mauvaise idée mais quant au sortir de ma chambre je me suis retrouvé face à une caricature malsaine d'un Mickey psychopathe, j'ai commencé un peu à déchanter tu vois... Je peux te dire que je ferme à clé dès que je pose un orteil dans le couloir, il est pas question qu'elle foute quoi que ce soit sur mon papier peint ! Je le préfère encore délavé que décoré de ces horreurs ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Mon père a failli mourir étouffé au cours d'un repas. D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Mon frère veut faire voyant-magicien. Quelle connerie ! Il se voit déjà avec le chapeau et le lapin, la boule de cristal et tout le bordel... Il l'a annoncé en plein milieu du diner et je crois franchement que le paternel ne s'en remettra jamais... _

_ Bon sang, magicien ! J'ai cru mourir de rire. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu dois faire en ce moment en m'imaginant au prise avec un môme de neuf ans remonté à bloc parcourant la maison en faisant tourbillonner sa longue cape noire... Tu as raison de profiter de mon malheur, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi dépité qu'en acceptant qu'il me tire les cartes de son tarot. Je passerai d'ailleurs sur le fait que des ennuis s'annoncent au plus tôt pour moi et que je dois me méfier des vieillards dixit la carte de l'Ermite en combinaison avec une certaine arcane mineure dont je ne me souviens plus du nom...ouais, passons... Mais où a-t-il pu bien péché cette idée ? Tu ne sais pas, toi, ce qui aurait pu le motiver à ce point ? A son âge je rêvais d'être footballeur bon sang ! Pourquoi les mentalités changent-elles à ce point en quelques années ? Tu n'imagines même pas combien je me sens vieux et dépassé en ce moment. _

_ Mais passons ! D'après ta dernière lettre j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais passé un anniversaire plus que sympathique. Je crois que je t'envie finalement d'être dans ce pensionnat. Ça ne redore pas ton honneur mais ce n'est pas dans mon collège que l'on pourrait faire de pareilles petites fêtes en comité ! Il n'y a même pas une machine où achetée de quoi se mettre sous la dent, on ne se nourrit que de savoir. Ça a du bon mais parfois je regrette une bonne barre de chocolat de celle qui te redonne un coup de fouet à la mi-temps. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, on a écrasé nos branleurs de voisins ce week-end. Ils ne s'en remettront jamais ! 5-1, tu te rends compte ? Une victoire écrasante, avec trois buts de ma part je trouve ça plutôt pas mal, non ? _

_ Sinon j'ai suivi tes conseils et je suis allée me trouver une distraction : elle porte des jupes même par ce temps, aime le sirop à la noix de coco et fait un sacré bonnet 36E... Que demander de plus mon cher ami quand on sait que cette jeune damoiselle est, de plus, prête à tout pour combler mon ennui -bien que ces derniers jours aient été plutôt agités ? Bon, elle a deux ans de plus que moi, mais ça ne se remarque franchement pas. Je pense que je vais profiter du prochain entraînement pour me faire quelques ennemis envieux... Une rouquine d'anglaise ça ne se croise pas partout, admet ! D'ailleurs je suis plutôt curieux quant à tes propres goûts, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander ça encore et je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir vu intéressé par qui que ce soit en primaire... Tu es zoophile c'est ça ? Outch, c'est un peu spécial mais je respecte le principe de la liberté d'aimer peu importe le sexe et les poils. Tu as mon autorisation... -J'imagine surtout qu'à l'instant même tu ne rêves que de m'en coller une. Sauf que tu ne peux pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que je profite de cette communication à distante ?-_

_ Enfin, c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça. T'as une copine Tobias dans ton pensionnat pour racailles ? J'ai dû mal à t'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Mais si cet abruti de Sam s'en est trouvée une je ne vois pas pourquoi toi aussi tu ne pourrais pas... Même si je paris qu'elle doit s'emmerder comme un rat mort pendant que tu rêvasses, je vois très bien la scène. Tu sais ce genre de choses il faut en prendre soin mon grand... Au moins si tu as des problèmes à résoudre tu sais à qui tu peux en parler, dans ce genre de sujet je débute un peu je l'avoue mais je me sens plutôt bien parti..._

_ Mais plus important ! Il y a un sacré match de programmé pour vendredi soir. J'espère que tu as la télé, pas question de louper ce Manchester United/Chelsea ! Je suis à fond pour nos petits du Nord, ils vont ratatiner ces incapables qui ne savent même pas garder une défense correcte tout le long d'un match ! Tu vas voir ce que je te dis, un bon 2-0, je ne vois que ça comme résultat possible ! Bon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop mais franchement c'est à voir ! Tu regarderas ça, hein ? Et tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé, je suis certain que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi Tobias. C'est impossible de résister à cette messe du vendredi soir, impossible je te dis !_

_ J'attends ton impression... (Et tu as intérêt à m'en donner une !)_

_ Dan"_

...

Oh...! Quel dommage mais la télévision est strictement interdite dans l'enceinte de mon pensionnat ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir apprécier ce match fabuleux...j'en suis tellement déçu Dan. Tu n'imagines même pas ! Mais bien sûr tu vas te faire un plaisir de me résumer le match. Je te laisse le plaisir de m'en écrire des pages même si tu veux ! Par-contre, si tu pouvais indiquer le moment où tu commences et celui où tu finis...que je sache quel passage je dois sauter dans ma lecture...

Tss... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de Manchester/Chelsea ! Je ne sais même pas où ces villes se trouvent. C'est en Angleterre ? Ça sonne plutôt bien U.K je trouve... Ouais, certainement des clubs plutôt connus et à succès j'imagine. Au moins on peut dire que Dan s'emmerde moins en ce moment pour me sortir des conneries pareilles... -_Zoophilie ? Quel produit étrange a-t-il fumé encore en écrivant ?_- J'ai hâte de voir son frère pendant les vacances d'été. Je sens que je vais pouvoir lui refiler quelques bons tours de magie... Je vais lui apprendre moi ce que c'est une vraie baguette de sorcier ! Quoique, quitte à terminer expulsé de l'école pour usage en dehors de Poudlard, je vais peut être m'abstenir d'étaler mon peu de science devant un gosse moldu...

Oh je n'aurais qu'à dire que tout est de la faute de Dumbledore, histoire que ce vieux ait des emmerdes un peu ! Ça le changera de ses titres ronflants interminables et des fleurs que tous lui jettent continuellement au visage, ça finirait par sérieusement m'agacer moi à sa place. Mais le vioc ne semble pas se lasser du tapis rouge ; ce qu'il m'est antipathique ce siphonné ! Avec ses foutues phrases à la con qui répondent à tout sans rien répondre à quoi que ce soit, son petit regard du Monsieur-qui-sait-tout-et-est-certain-d'avoir-raison, ses sourires amusés... Helga, tu serais si triste, toi et les autres fondateurs, de voir entre quelles mains irresponsables est tombée votre école ! Et je n'exagère pas, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi l'on accepte encore comme directeur ce sorcier soi-disant fabuleux assuré fabuliste qui est pourtant incapable d'arrêter le monstre, ni d'admettre ses erreurs !

Bon, je pense que tu l'as compris carnet : mon rendez-vous a été un fiasco. Il m'a fallu déjà m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour finalement parvenir à l'attraper et quand j'y suis finalement parvenu... Un mur, je me suis retrouvé totalement confronté à un mur. Tu as déjà essayé de discuter avec ça toi ? Moi oui. On peut dire que ce n'est pas très causant un mur. Au moins ne répond-t-il pas ! C'est humble un mur, ça ne nous contredit jamais. Moi, non seulement je me suis fracassé contre un mur mais en plus cet abruti s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, s'amusant à me déstabiliser autant que possible, à me manipuler ! Je peux te dire que c'est la dernière fois que j'y remets les pieds dans ce foutu bureau à la con ! Désormais il pourra toujours aller se faire brosser par Trelawney le vieux s'il cherche à me convoquer ! Je suis immunisé et je ne veux plus voir sa tronche de mauvais Papi-Gateau avant des années ! Des annnéééeesss entières ! Des décennies même tant qu'on y est ! Non, je préfère crever que de devoir le supporter encore une fois en face à face. C'est te dire à quel point il sait me faire enrager ! Cela doit d'ailleurs bien l'amuser, pépé...

_"Ah, Mr Juws... Vous avez perdu de nouveau vos affaires ? N'avez-vous donc pas suivi mon conseil contre ce genre de pertes ? _

__Je doute que mettre mon nom dessus n'aide en quoi que ce soit à leur retour, Professeur, au contraire. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. _

__Oh ? Je suis curieux alors de savoir la raison de votre venue à une heure aussi tardive. _

__J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, c'est votre boulot de me répondre non ? _

__Dans la mesure du possible, en effet cela est mon devoir. _

__Alors que c'est-il passé il y a cinquante ans ?_

__Pardon ?_

__Je sais beaucoup de choses, Professeur. On peut dire que les archives sont plutôt complètes et de fil en aiguille j'ai pu faire certaines conclusions dont je suis certain. Il y a cinquante ans la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte une première fois. Une élève est morte dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage : Emily Valley dit "Mimi Geignarde". Exact ? _

__Et bien... Ceci est vrai, en effet. _

__A cette même époque, Hagrid Rubeus fut expulsé de Poudlard pour "agressions". J'en ai déduit qu'il était l'auteur des attaques, soit l'Héritier de Serpentard capable de contrôler la créature responsable. Mais à ce moment-là, comment expliquer qu'il soit garde-chasse aujourd'hui, libre, sans aucune contrainte pour l'empêcher d'être l'agresseur de maintenant ? J'ai pensé qu'étant professeur au moment de son expulsion et certainement celui l'ayant engagé à la tâche de Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, vous pourriez certainement me répondre... Pourquoi avoir permis à l'Héritier de demeurer au sein même de son terrain de jeu ? _

__C'est remarquable, Mr Juws, d'avoir compris ça. Cela vous a certainement coûté de nombreuses heures passées à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince s'étonnait d'ailleurs de votre soudaine application... Je comprends mieux. _

__Parce que vous croyez que je m'en suis tenu au papier ? _

__Oh, je vois... Vous êtes allé interroger Mimi... Brillante idée que d'aller voir la victime même directement pour obtenir son témoignage. _

__C'est elle qui m'a donné la première piste concernant la créature en me parlant de son pouvoir de pétrifier du regard... Par la suite j'ai recherché la date de sa mort pour situer les précédents événements et de fil en aiguille j'ai remarqué l'expulsion d'Hagrid et la récompense de T.E. Jedusor... _

__Ah... _

__C'est lui qui a déjoué le complot n'est-ce pas ? Comme moi il a fait des recherches et a fini par deviner tout. Il ne me faudra pas longtemps, Professeur... Je sais déjà quelle créature est libre dans notre château. Il ne me manque plus que l'emplacement de la Chambre elle-même. Mais je sais que nous pouvons la trouver... _

__"Nous" ? Je dois donc comprendre que cet impressionnant travail résulte de votre collaboration avec Mr Pinston ? _

__Rien ne vous échappe, hein ? En sachant cela, que dois-je comprendre en vous voyant aussi passif alors que vous pourriez faire cesser la menace d'un claquement de doigts ? _

__Penses-tu réellement Tobias, que Hagrid puisse être l'Héritier de Serpentard ? _

__C'est on ne peut plus clair. Que voulez-vous que je pense d'autre ? Vous allez me sortir l'histoire des Maisons peut-être ? Je sais qu'il a été à Griffondor, cela ne veut rien dire pour autant. _

__Ah, vraiment ? _

__On n'est envoyé dans une Maison pour un rien. Parce que j'avais peur du foutu chien de mon voisin j'ai terminé à Poufsouffle, j'en ai le profil peut-être ? _

__Je crois au contraire que tu aurais fait la fierté d'Helga. _

__Ouais, ouais... On me l'avait pas sorti encore celle-là. Vous savez votre Choixpeau il me voyait bien à Serpentard aussi. Ca prouve bien que pour un peu, on peut-être envoyé n'importe où. J'ai toujours trouvé cette dissociation stupide : résumer un être humain à quatre minables qualités ? Stupide. Et quelles qualités ? Le courage, l'intelligence, la ruse et...la poubelle. Oh...formidable ! Vous ne pensez pas que changer le système aurait du bon ?_

__Que crois-tu que je ne cesse de faire en vous parlant du rapprochement des Maisons, Tobias ? _

__Ah non ! Il ne manquerait plus que nous allions tous nous serrer la main et nous appeler "Frère" ! Je préfère demeurer un moins que rien plutôt que de devoir faire ami-ami avec ces Serpents intolérants, ces Griffondors abrutis et ces Serdaigles orgueilleux ! _

__Pourtant, il me semble que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien Mr Pinston et toi... _

__C'est différent avec Gabriel. Vous pouvez toujours crever pour que je fasse pareil avec ce salaud de Trever !_

__Au moins, cela a le mérite d'être clair... _

__Revenons-en aux faits, Professeur, et ne cherchez plus à me faire changer de sujet, je ne suis pas dupe. Pourquoi Hagrid Rubeus est-il toujours à Poudlard encore aujourd'hui alors que nous comptons désormais quatre victimes ?_

__Je suis étonné que vous comptiez Miss Teigne avec les autres pétrifiés. Ce n'est pas beaucoup d'élèves qui en feraient de même, Mr Juws... _

__Et moi je suis étonné que le Ministère n'ait pas davantage taper du poing sur la table avec un directeur incapable de faire cesser cela alors qu'il connait personnellement le coupable... _

__Je suis curieux de savoir à quelle espèce appartient la créature de la Chambre. Que vous l'ayez deviné ne me surprend pas vraiment, vos professeurs de soins aux créatures magiques disent beaucoup de bien de vous. _

__Donnez-moi ma réponse et je vous donnerai la mienne. _

__Vous êtes dur. _

__Ainsi va le monde. Si je vous réponds, vous trouverez toujours le moyen de vous esquiver en retour. Autant profiter du fait que vous soyez intéressé pour obtenir ce que je veux. _

__Mr Cook n'a, semble-t-il, pas une bonne influence sur vous... _

__Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'Abe pour comprendre ce genre de principes. Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez ? _

__Je le sais, Tobias. Crois-moi, je sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas. _

__Si vous le pensez pourquoi refuser de répondre à ma question ? _

__Parfois la vérité doit être découverte par soi-même... Tu es dans le faux, Tobias. Pourquoi approfondir davantage alors que tu as pris la mauvaise direction ? _

__Mais tout concorde ! Tout ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela ! Gabriel est venu à la même idée que moi !_

__Un jour, un homme éclairé a dit : "Il faut toujours prendre en compte dans une conclusion la fiabilité des informations utilisées et les erreurs possibles". Ma mémoire me fait défaut, je ne parviens plus à me souvenir de son nom... Quel dommage. C'est pourtant si vrai... _

__Vous n'allez donc rien me dire ? _

__To-..._

__Vous n'aurez qu'à chercher l'identité de la créature par vous-même ! Si j'y suis arrivé, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher un Premier Ordre de Merlin et je passe tout le reste à deviner. Bonne soirée Professeur, merci pour votre aide."_

Et j'ai claqué la porte. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas pris conscience sur le coup que c'était la dernière fois que je la touchais. En même temps, beaucoup d'élèves ont fait leur scolarité sans jamais en passer le pas. Il n'y a rien de si surprenant à cela... Au moins j'aurai fait bien rire Gabriel avec ça. Autant dire que j'en ai pris pour mon grade avec cette histoire. J'espérais vraiment avoir un élément de réponse parmi la foule de phrases inutiles, mais à part pour me dire que je me trompais le vieux n'a servi à rien. Au moins il a réussi une chose : nous ne savons absolument plus quelle voie suivre. Faut-il continuer à éclaircir cette affaire concernant Hagrid ou reprendre depuis le début ? Nous nous sommes contentés de fouiller distraitement les archives à nouveau pour notre dernière séance de recherches. Tout en discutant au passage de la surveillance étouffante d'Abe qui m'inquiète beaucoup.

Il a tenu parole le sale gamin, il ne me lâche presque plus d'une semelle ! Dans ces conditions, me trouver un créneau de solitude pour rejoindre Gabriel à la bibliothèque est devenu une mission quasi-impossible. Je dois sans cesse me renouveler pour échapper à sa vigilance ou trouver un moyen de le distraire pour le fuir. C'est fatiguant. Mais quand le Abe se doute de quelque chose, il suit son instinct jusqu'au bout. Il sait que je trame quelque chose, ne lui manque plus que les preuves pour avertir la plus à même de faire cesser tout cela...et je le sens plutôt motivé à les trouver. Quand je dis qu'il est un putain de gosse égoïste ! Je peux comprendre qu'il soit curieux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il se monte autant la tête avec cela. Ça m'agace vraiment. Est-ce que je fais pareil, moi ? Est-ce que je le suis partout pour savoir ce qu'il fait à telle heure et s'il ne prépare pas quelque chose dans mon dos ? Non. Alors pourquoi cherche t-il autant à m'attraper sur le fait pour me punir ? S'il tient à devenir le collègue de Rusard il est plutôt bien parti. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à cet autrefois où Evan et moi faisions quelques conneries pitoyables pour passer le temps. Notamment cette fois où nous avions affublés tous les portraits d'un couloir du troisième étage de moustaches pour voir si cet "appendice" nouveau demeurerait inerte ou s'ancrerait sur le faciès des personnages... Rusard nous avait fortement suspectés après l'épisode des miroirs des toilettes et nous avait suivis constamment pendant toute une journée... Stressant. Et très effrayant accessoirement.

Si la surveillance d'Abe diffère de ce vieux Carcmol décati en quelques points -_notamment celui du plumeau_-, elle n'en est que plus redoutable encore. Je ne sais franchement pas comment je vais bien pouvoir quitter la salle commune ce soir pour retrouver Gabriel à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, il faudra que nous changions un peu de lieu où le nain va finir par y ramener ses taches de rousseur...et ce n'est pas le moment. Je me passerai bien de cette nouvelle lubie, tu t'en doutes carnet, surtout en ce moment alors que nous ne savons plus trop où nous allons. Il va nous falloir nous décider à prendre une direction, même la mauvaise tant pis, mais je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps de rester autant bloqué par la faute du barbu. Par Helga, ce que je le retiens lui !

Je viens de songer qu'une petite promenade dans ce cher Poudlard serait peut-être une bonne idée. Avec mon Serpentard sous le coude, on peut toujours rêver que la Chambre ne s'ouvre pour lui et que je puisse profiter de l'occasion en même temps. Ouais, il faudrait vraiment que le criquet du Destin soit dans ses meilleurs jours pour qu'une telle chose arrive... Je vais quand même mettre mes chaussettes porte-bonheur au cas où, on sait jamais. Même si les fouilles sont infructueuses, je pense que cela nous fera du bien de quitter les étagères poussiéreuses de cette brave Irma parmi lesquelles nous nous desséchons depuis des semaines. Je vais finir réellement par devenir trop studieux à demeurer dans cet endroit, déjà que j'ai obtenu un "A" en sortilèges pour la première fois de ma scolarité presque... -_Evan et Peter m'ont charrié, tu t'en doutes._

Bon sang ! Si je pouvais prendre Potter de court et surtout ce sénile de directeur ! J'ai tellement envie de leur rabattre le caquet à tous et de leur montrer que même Juws peut faire des choses et même mieux que les prétendus héros... Et en mettre une sacrée à pépé accroché désespérément à ses petits secrets dans son bureau inaccessible... Quel bonheur cela serait... J'ose à peine l'imaginer, c'est dire ! Mais il me répugne tellement tous ces prétendus bienfaiteurs de génie. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je leur prouve qu'il y a autre chose en ce monde que leurs petites personnes et leurs connaissances prétendument illimitées. Et surtout, surtout je veux faire ravaler à Dumbledore ses lunettes, sa barbe, ses yeux, ses sourires soi-disant compréhensifs et son nez avec, la robe de sorcier en bonus !

Raah ! Manipulateur à la con, va...

...

Oh,...merde ! J'ai une putain d'idée qui va encore m'emmener dans les emmerdes, je le sens ! Mais cela nous simplifierait tellement la vie à Gabriel et moi... On l'aurait notre panneau de direction et très facilement. Ou l'on peut aussi se faire tuer sur place pour s'être montrés trop impétueux...aussi. C'est embêtant. Mais à qui réclamer des informations sur une personne qu'à la principale concernée ? Et si, nous allions discuter de cela directement avec Hagrid ? Faut-il prévoir les boucliers contre les flèches de son arbalète ou peut-il nous éclairer sur cette prétendue mauvaise conclusion que nous avons faite ?

Étrangement mon instinct Poufsouffle n'est pas passé sur niveau rouge. Il est inerte. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Peut-être y a-t-il seulement incompréhension entre nous tous ? Ou il s'agit d'un hasard étrange qui a fait que notre garde-chasse...non, c'est vraiment trop gros ce genre de coïncidences... Alors il serait vraiment l'Héritier ? Peut-être que sa cabane est en fait la Chambre ? Non, il y a cinquante ans sa piteuse bâtisse n'existait certainement pas, c'est vrai. Mais il connait bien la Forêt Interdite et ses habitants. Combien de fois ai-je entendu parler d'élèves trop téméraires qu'il allait chercher là-bas en duo avec son molosse ? Je le vois décidément bien flatter l'encolure d'un Basilic adulte. Il a le physique de l'emploi, c'est certain. Quant à son côté simplet...une couverture certainement. A moins qu'effectivement ce ne soit pas lui du tout. Il aurait été entraîné là-dedans à cause d'un malentendu alors ?

Par Merlin, je ne le connais pas plus que cela ce garde-chasse. C'est Potter son grand copain ! Potter qui ne se doute évidemment de rien, j'en suis sûr. Quelles hypothèses dois-je privilégier et quel comportement adopter pour réagir en conséquence le plus prudemment possible alors ?

Je vais en discuter avec Gabriel ce soir, c'est la meilleure solution. Nous verrons tous les deux ce qu'il convient le mieux de faire, même si je suis presque certain qu'il ne sera pas d'accord -_petit côté Serpentard oblige il va jouer le principe de précaution_. En attendant j'ai une excuse à trouver pour fuir un gosse de onze ans et une lettre à rédiger...en quatre minutes...

Ça va. Je suis large.

_**Ton serviteur débordé.**_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ce week-end j'ai voulu aller voir le dernier HP au cinéma. On est parti un peu tard, le nez trop au vent et au moment de prendre les billets : salle complète. Ha ha... Merci les trente minutes de trajet pour rien, les trois minutes de marches sous la pluie du fin fond du parking plein jusqu'à le-dit cinéma. Le bec dans l'eau nous avons profité de ce petit air frais pour retrouver le chemin de la maison. Résultat : je retente l'expérience dimanche prochain avec l'espoir de parvenir à me trouver un siège. Et du coup mon DM de maths n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. (Quelqu'un veut pas le faire à ma place ? Non ? Rooh...) Enfin, bref. Passons. J'ai quand même hâte de le voir pour confronter l'univers du livre et celui du cinéma. J'ai bon espoir aussi d'être inspirée ainsi pour les bonus concernant les années 1996-1997. Les décors ça compte pour beaucoup.  
_

_Sinon pour une fois je sais ce que contiendra le prochain compte-rendu. Habituellement je le construis au fur et à mesure, mais pour cette fois, à peine terminé ce chapitre je savais ce qui allait suivre. Avec un peu de chance il sera long. Là-dessus c'est plus imprécis et je ne suis pas toujours très douée pour évaluer les parties qui vont s'allonger et celles plus courtes.  
En tout cas, dans celui-ci, Tobias poursuit les recherches avec Gabriel plus discret. J'ai essayé de rendre au mieux Dumbledore. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup pour son humanité (à ne pas prendre dans le sens "non-monstrueux") et sa vision des choses. D'ailleurs : le mélange tutoiement/vouvoiement est voulu. Je ne perds pas de vue qu'il reste quand même sacrément manipulateur, de ces personnes aussi en face desquelles on ne peut s'empêcher de raconter notre vie. Quant à la lettre de Dan... J'en ai profité pour donner "l'essence" même du Dan sans vision subjective de Tobias. Si certains se posent la question : si, si, ce charmant jeune homme est bon élève. (Il me rappelle d'ailleurs une connaissance sur ce point-là...) _

_Tobias va-t-il alors aller interroger Hagrid ? Abe va-t-il se décider à relâcher la pression ? (Que ceux qui le trouvent encore chou et sont près à le supporter, lèvent la main.) Dumbledore aime-t-il réellement les bonbons au citron dans l'œuvre originale ? (Sans rire, je cherche, je cherche mais je ne trouve aucune référence à ça. C'est vraiment un mythe fanfictien, non ?)  
Gabriel sera aussi plus présent ainsi que Leonor. Et les recherches continueront évidemment. Mais, je m'arrête là au cas où Tobias déciderait d'en faire à sa tête et de m'amener totalement ailleurs. Ce genre de petite chose l'amuse. _

_J'espère en tout cas que ce compte-rendu n'est pas trop décevant après celui de l'anniversaire. Il est plus restreint dans sa visée, mais je pense que le prochain aura de quoi vous intéresser. Pour ceux qui réclament aussi davantage de présence de la part des silencieux : je fais vraiment en fonction des disponibilités. Je sais, moi aussi Peter me manque, Maureen aussi,...etc, mais ils finiront bien pas avoir leur moment de gloire. _

_Sur ce, adieu. Je meurs sur mon DM, je ressuscite et on se revoit dans deux semaines. _

_Merci encore à vous toutes, tous. Mes habitués que je suis toujours ravie de retrouver. (Mais à force vous le savez non ?)  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Nelly Furtado _- Glow (Loose) / _Secret Garden _- Windancer (White Stones) / _Michael Lloyd_ - Johnny's Mambo (Dirty Dancing B.O.)


	37. Compte rendu XXXIII : Mise au pas

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXIII, 15 Mars 1993, **

Par les bas brodés d'Helga...ce qu'il fait froid bordel ! On est pourtant pas en plein mois de janvier sous quarante centimètres de neige et de blizzard ! C'est pas normal à cette époque de sombrer vers le moins dix. J'arrive à peine à tenir correctement ma plume, c'est te dire ! Et puis avec les gants, l'écharpe et tout le bazar, c'est difficile de gérer l'encrier plus le carnet sans support. Heureusement que je me suis habitué à écrire dans n'importe quelles conditions : peu importe la situation tant qu'on a le scoop ! Mais quand même... Oh, les chargés de la météo ! Le printemps c'est dans six jours... Il serait peut-être temps de vous décider à bosser un peu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, non ?

Cause toujours, Tobias ! On n'en a rien à foutre des états d'âmes d'un Poufsouffle. Ouais, ouais, n'empêche cela va faire vingt minutes que je patiente dehors, moi ! J'ai des raisons de me plaindre contrairement à ceux qui froncent nez, front et oreilles quand ils daignent jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors depuis leur fauteuil confortable auprès du feu... Bande de salauds va. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée du sacrifice que je suis en train de supporter pour sauver votre beau collège... Vous mériteriez que je vous laisse en pâture au Basilic, tiens ! Quand je pense que la grande majorité de cette école semble avoir oublié complètement qu'une créature mortelle se balade gentiment en ce moment-même... "_Ô mais, il n'y a plus eu d'agressions depuis des mois !_" Ouais...! Libre à vous de ne pas vous inquiéter les crétins, après tout vous ne risquez absolument pas votre vie et aucune de vos connaissances n'est victime. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas grand chose et le monstre doit être mort d'ennui depuis. Bah oui... Bien sûr. Et moi je vais devenir le prochain premier ministre !

Au moins il y en a un qui doit être content et c'est Potter. Dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment oubliés les petits surnoms, les conquêtes inter-galactiques d'une jeune pousse de mage noir en puissance, les rumeurs, les mouvements de foule en panique, les remarques blessantes. Il est redevenu le Héros de l'Humanité sans reproche qu'il avait toujours été jusque là. Tous ceux qui crachaient avec joie sur sa culpabilité dans l'affaire lui tendent leurs mains avec un empressement fanatique. D'ici à ce que certains cirent ses chaussures à coups de salive... C'est un spectacle que j'aimerai bien voir pour la peine. Je suis certain que cela m'inspirerait beaucoup à propos de la déchéance humaine... Mais passons. Le fait est que le commerce du produit dérivé du Potter a repris de son essor et que les fournisseurs se frottent les mains avec soulagement. -_Ah les crises, c'est terrible...terrible !_

_"Juws... Je te hais. C'est définitif...et ça va faire vingt-cinq minutes, accessoirement."_

Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de te préciser que je me trouve en ce moment même sur le ""perron"" de la cabane de notre garde-chasse. Mon côté suicidaire a pris le dessus et je me suis finalement décidé à aller directement l'interroger concernant la première ouverture de la Chambre et les agressions dont il a été coupable. Bien entendu, Gabriel a tenu à m'accompagner avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Il a été difficile de le convaincre surtout que les Serpentards ont de sacrés arguments toujours valables mais à force de patience et de talent je suis parvenu à le traîner avec moi. Bon il a fallu user de quelques menaces et je suis encore redevable à ce fameux Alexander d'exister, j'ai manqué de flancher sous les coups de l'ennemi mais avec de la provocation et une pincée de sucre c'est passé. Merci Maman d'avoir tant voulu soigner mon vocabulaire, mon élocution pour me permettre d'être le plus persuasif et de m'en sortir dans la vie. Comme toujours tu avais raison : rien de plus utile que ça.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce gros lourdaud ? _

__Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi lorsqu'on l'a croisé dans le hall : il devait s'entretenir avec Chourave quelques minutes avant de s'occuper de nous... _

__Quand je pense que cette crétine passe avant ! Ce n'est pas elle qui va avoir des engelures demain !_

__Arrête de te plaindre un peu. Et puis, je croyais que les serpents étaient des animaux au sang froid ? _

__Ha ha ha ! Quel trait d'esprit mon cher. Je me gausse._

__Et bien gausse-toi, ça te réchauffera..._

__S'il n'arrive pas dans trois minutes je m'en vais. _

__Hm hum."_

Donc, oui, j'en étais à mon triomphe face au Serpent. Pour le coup j'ai redoré mon honneur même si je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir profiter encore bien longtemps de mon statut de pseudo-protecteur du Pinston pour obtenir ce que je veux. Gabriel n'en parle pas trop mais j'ai remarqué qu'il traînait de nouveau davantage avec ses camarades de même espèce. Bien entendu Trever a toujours une sacré den...un sacré crochet contre lui mais les autres Serpentards ont cessé de suivre le mouvement. Oh, ils me craignent toujours mais comme ils n'ont pas pour but de s'en prendre à mon...heurk, protégé, ils sont tranquilles. Tant mieux pour lui, mais comment je vais monnayer mes demandes moi, maintenant ? Il va falloir que je trouve un nouveau moyen de faire pression. C'est obligatoire. Quelle merde...

_"Tooo-biiaaass... Tu sais qu'en ce moment même je pourrais travailler mon essai en sortilèges et que par ta faute et celle d'un crétin de mauvais ogre je vais devoir le reporter à demain ? _

__Je ne me soucierai pas de ça si j'étais toi vu le peu de certitude que nous avons quant à notre survie à cet entretien. Si ça se trouve demain tu seras mort. Alors pourquoi t'inquiéter ? _

__Charmant..."_

Quand je pense qu'il se plaint alors que je lui ai si "camaradement" offert une de mes plumes-sucettes à la pomme ! Il n'a décidément aucune idée de la valeur des choses, c'est pas possible autrement... Et puis sa cape a une épaisseur triple à la mienne ce petit gosse de riches ! Est-ce que je me plains pour autant ? Non, alors il pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'en faire de même, tu ne crois pas ? Bon, il n'était pas d'accord pour venir, mais il ne fallait pas à ce moment-là accepter de faire des recherches avec moi sur la Chambre. C'est tout.

_"Qu'est-ce que t'écris encore dans ton journal de mioche, Juws ? Ta frustration narcoleptique ? _

__Ta Maman ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas utiliser les mots dont tu ne connais pas le sens ? _

__Contente-toi de me répondre. _

__Je suis en train de laisser une preuve écrite de ton insupportable présence, pourquoi ? _

__Je m'en doutais, tu me regardais bizarrement avec ton petit sourire satisfait..."_

Je commence quand même à perdre patience. De quoi pouvait-il bien désirer s'entretenir avec notre adorable et charmante directrice de maison ? Cela avait l'air assez important, il a été un peu bourru avec nous... Peut-être les mandragores ? Peut-être, oui, et d'ici quelques semaines la terreur Crivett sera de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Et personne ne pourra plus rien pour l'arrêter. Ah, quel triste monde. Il fait partie de ces gens qui me dégoûteraient presque de Poudlard de par leur présence, et Helga sait combien j'aime cette école. Mais cette école hein ! Pas ceux qui sont dedans ! Et encore moins le vieillard sénile qui ose s'accorder la charge de directeur...

_"Au fait, comment as-tu réussi à échapper à Cook ? J'ai cru qu'il allait te suivre jusque dans tes cours aujourd'hui... _

__Hm, Peeves m'a un peu aidé inconsciemment. _

__Il est pas cool avec toi en ce moment. Il a ses règles ? _

__..._

__Me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas fin mais quand même... _

__Je n'en sais rien pour tout te dire. _

__En tout cas t'as intérêt à te trouver de sacrées excuses. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne ferait pas bon de nous faire prendre sur le fait, peu importe ce que ce dernier soit..._

__Hm..._

__Je suis sérieux Juws, je veux pas d'emmerdes avec Cook, moi._

__Admettrais-tu qu'il t'inquiète ? _

__Qui n'inquiète t-il pas ?"_

Oh, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je vais certainement avoir droit au regard noir ce soir pour être parvenu à nouveau à le semer. A tous les coups il ne va pas digérer ça... Je suis obligé de rentrer au dortoir ? Je ne peux pas dormir à même le sol dans les cuisines ? Surtout qu'il fait vachement chaud là-bas, même la nuit. Ce n'est pas les elfes qui iraient me déranger, au contraire je les vois bien m'apporter les couverture, l'oreiller, le plateau de sucreries...hummm ! C'est une solution de repli définitivement envisageable...

Ah ! Voilà enfin notre homme. Il serait temps, tiens ! Bon, je te laisse. On se retrouve dans quelques minutes/heures si tout va bien, du moins je vais prier pour que ce soit le cas. Et, je voudrais que tu saches aussi carnet : j'ai été heureux de te connaître. Sincèrement.

...

...

...

Oh j'en ai marre de cette putain d'affaire incompréhensible ! Je sens que je vais abandonner complètement, laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toute cette connerie et attendre dans mon petit fauteuil près de la cheminée que Potter fasse son boulot enfin... J'aurai moins à perdre : finies les heures interminables à la bibliothèque, les prises de tête, les tentatives ratées, les réprimandes d'Abe, les inquiétudes...! Je serai tranquille. Moi aussi je pourrai me manucurer les ongles des doigts de pieds avec ma brosse à dents sans autre soucis que le prochain devoir de métamorphose : mine de rien c'est une belle vie !

Hagrid se dit non-coupable. Évidemment, c'est ce qu'on attend d'un suspect. Sauf que j'ai envie de le croire. Il n'a pas la carrure de l'Héritier. Il reste benêt aussi, constamment à la surface des choses...et bien trop niais. S'il avait été coupable il n'aurait pas su tenir autant de temps sans se faire attraper. D'ailleurs il s'est fait attrapé en voulant protéger son petit monstre de compagnie, sauf que ce n'était pas celui de la Chambre. C'est ce qu'il nous a avoué plus ou moins avec sa voix nerveuse, avant d'en venir aux larmes lorsqu'il a fallu aborder son expulsion... Et le fameux : "_Ah, c'est un grand homme Dumbledore !_". Il ne nous a rien épargné.

Pourtant j'ai bien cru que nous ne ressortirions pas indemnes de la cabane lorsque Gabriel a tenu à aborder le sujet de but en blanc pour accompagner les tasses de thé et les immondes biscuits. On peut dire que pour un Serpentard terrorisé, l'impatience ne lui avait pas fait prendre de gants : il a aussitôt attaqué sur l'ouverture de la Chambre il y a cinquante ans et l'expulsion du garde-chasse, jouant sur la mort de Mimi pour se faire plus cruel encore. Un inspecteur bourrin dans les règles de l'art, avec sur la langue un bonbon de fiel. Moi je voyais déjà le géant nous écraser de ses poings comme de misérables insectes ou encore nous foutre dehors. Mais non, il a balbutié, nié, joué le sourd avant de craquer finalement. Quand je dis qu'il n'a pas la carrure du coupable...

_"Ce n'est pas moi qui est tué Emily. J'ai commis une faute, mais pas cette horreur."_

Il m'aurait presque impressionné, s'il n'avait pas déclaré ça le nez dans la nappe à carreaux qui lui sert de mouchoir. Un sentimental, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard est un sentimental dévoué entièrement à Dumbledore et un peu trop passionné par les créatures magiques pour parvenir à leur résister. Cet abruti a élevé une espèce interdite dangereuse au sein même de l'école, il y a cinquante ans. Une Acromantula. Bordel, c'est une espèce atrocement rare et quasiment inaccessible aux sorciers de par leur dangerosité ! Comment as-t-il pu se procurer un tel être ? Il ne nous l'a pas dit, mais peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça. L'imaginer seulement l'éduquer dans un placard m'a suffit.

Et le fameux T.E. Jedusor l'a pris en flagrant délit : l'araignée géante a été aussitôt associée à la créature de la Chambre et lui avec. Erreur stupide qui ne fait que confirmer son innocence : une telle espèce peut tuer, oh oui, mais pas du regard et encore moins pétrifier. D'ailleurs, lorsque je l'ai interrogé quant à l'existence d'un Basilic il a froncé les sourcils, les yeux un peu brillants, en me demandant de quelle espèce intéressante il s'agissait encore là. Tu comprendras que j'ai préféré dévier de sujet. Ce mec n'est pas l'Héritier non, mais il serait capable de le devenir inconsciemment tellement la notion de danger semble lui échapper. C'est, effrayant...

_"Ah, Tobias ! Tu tombes bien ! Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, certainement à quelques-uns de leurs petits amusement typiquement masculins...mais tu es là toi. Tu ne devineras jamais !_

__Leonor... _

__Tu connais la meilleure sur ce crétin d'Alvin ?_

__Oh, moi tu sais les potins... C'est qui d'ailleurs celui-là ?"_

O.K. Ce n'était apparemment pas la question a posé. Je vais peut-être finalement mourir ici, dans cette salle commune presque vide, sous la rage d'une peroxydée envahissante. Yeah, si c'est moins douloureux que l'arbalète on peut s'arranger... Mais les ongles, je sens que ça risque de tacher un peu trop le tapis. On ne peut pas éviter un tel carnage ? Non ?

_"Tu ne peux pas lâcher un peu ton carnet et m'écouter, histoire de retenir enfin un peu les choses ? _

__Eyh, il ne faut pas trop pousser non plus ! Et puis comment veux-tu que je retienne tout ? Tes rumeurs concernent la totalité des élèves de ce collège, les enseignants et autres corps administratifs avec. Je suis censé connaître les prénoms de chacun ? _

__Non, mais Alvin ! Alvin, Tobias ! _

__Heu... Celui qui a terminé la tête dans son chaudron lors d'un cours de potion avant-hier ?"_

Bon, mauvaise réponse. Aller, deuxième chance !

_"Alors, le crétin qui est ressorti du cours de McGonagall avec un nez de trop ?"_

Pas bon non plus. Bordel, mais qui c'est ce Alvin déjà ? Ça sonne coincé comme prénom : à tous les coups un Serdaigle... Ah, j'ai raison sur ce coup-là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ce piaf pour être aussi important ? Un Serdaigle primordial pour Leonor... Hm...

_"Ah ! L'abruti pour lequel tu soupires désespérément depuis des années ? _

__Heu... Mouais, en gros c'est ça. _

__Je me disais aussi... Et alors ?_

__Il s'est trouvé une ravissante copine."_

Oh. Mon existence vient de basculer à cette nouvelle.

_"Tu n'es pas censé être triste ? _

__Tu rigoles ? Pour cet idiot dénué de toute compréhension et de toute délicatesse ? Comparé à mon adorable Inconnu c'est un rustre de la plus haute espèce. Même Evan a plus d'esprit que lui !_

__Ah...?"_

Par Merlin, ce que les nanas sont durs avec leur(s) ""ex(s)"". Au moment de les adorer ou de sortir avec eux, ils ont toujours toutes les qualités les plus désirables au monde mais après la rupture ou l'abandon... Outch ! Le piédestal se fend et c'est la déchéance complète. Terrible.

_"Alleerrrr, devine un peu avec quelle charmante créature il sort !_

__Bordel Leonor j'en sais rien ! _

__E-glan-ti-ne Cook. Ça te dit quelque chose ? _

__..._

__Aaaah ?_

__Merde, la sœur coincée du cul d'Abe ?_

__Elle-même !_

__Noooon ! Pas possible ! _

__Ils font un joli petit couple non ? _

__Tu parles, plus raides qu'eux on ne fait pas ! Bon sang, quand Abe va savoir ça..._

__Ha ha ha...! C'est tellement ridicule ! Bon sang, ce que je l'adore mon Inconnu ! Sans lui je serai encore en train de geindre pour le plus grand crétin que la Terre ait jamais portée. _

__Oh la vache..."_

J'ai le portrait de l'heureux couple dans la tête, carnet, et je donnerai mon chocolat blanc pour pouvoir le dessiner si j'en étais seulement capable tellement l'image est nette et méprisable dans mon esprit. Ah décidément ils vont bien ensembles ces deux-là ! Je sens surtout que leurs rendez-vous en amoureux vont être mémorables : je les vois bien en profiter pour réviser davantage encore dans un silence lourd sans regard ni contact. De vrais frigides. Même moi je suis un chaud lapin à côté d'eux... C'est te dire. D'ici à ce qu'il faille même recourir à la cigogne pour les gosses, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas !

_"Dis Tobias... Justement, tu crois qu'il m'écrira à nouveau mon Inconnu ?_

__Hé ?"_

Elle a le regard dépité. Oh non pas ça. Pas ça pitié... Dites-moi que mon instinct se trompe !

_"Je veux dire... Peut-être que c'était juste une plaisanterie. J'y ai réfléchi un peu et au final je n'ai aucunes nouvelles. Nous avons bien profité du système avec toi, pourquoi quelqu'un n'en aurait-il pas fait de même avec moi ? Si ça se trouve...depuis tout ce temps je recherche un homme qui n'existe pas, ou qui n'a cherché qu'à s'amuser de la situation... Tu ne crois pas toi, que c'est louche ? Ce poème, fabuleux et puis...rien. J'ai pourtant fait passé des messages dans les rumeurs ces derniers temps, sans réponse. Tu crois qu'il a oublié ? Que c'était juste pour draguer une fille et puis, pas plus ? T'es bien un mec toi ? Tu dois comprendre un peu ce que cela veut dire non ?"_

Je te hais foutu criquet du Destin ! Evan t'as intérêt à te dépêcher d'appeler l'inspirateur à la guitare et à te bouger les fesses où je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton cas... Il était stipulé nulle part dans notre contrat que j'étais destiné à calmer les angoisses puériles d'une adolescente énamourée ! Hey, help ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je sors mon mouchoir et je pleure ?

_"Tobias ! Comment peux-tu continuer à écrire alors que...que...! _

__Euh écoute ! Je... Bon... Peut-être que ce fameux Inconnu est...hm...timide ?_

__Ti-mi-de ? _

__Et bien, il t'aime certainement beaucoup sauf qu'il n'ose pas le dire à une fille aussi sensationnelle que toi. Alors il a profité du système mis en place par Pimprenelle à la St Valentin pour t'avouer cet amour sauf que maintenant il n'a plus les moyens de renouveler ses démonstrations sans risquer sa couverture soit que tu connaisses son identité et cela doit l'effrayer. _

__Hein ?"_

Je suis génial.

_"Les garçons sont toujours très timides lorsqu'ils sont vraiment amoureux. C'est une vérité. Alors ce qu'il doit faire en ce moment c'est soupirer, tenter de se motiver, t'approcher un peu dans les couloirs avant de se raviser à la dernière minute et de se traiter de crétin lâche. Ouais... C'est certainement ça à mon avis. _

__Tu-tu...tu crois vraiment que...?"_

Définitivement.

_"Hm, hm._

__Ooooohhh Tobias ! J't'adore ! T'es génial !"_

...

Raaah ! Cette crétine tenait absolument à me serrer dans ses bras alors tu as valsé ! Désolé, j'ai rétabli les distances de sécurité obligatoires avec ce type d'être d'un danger de niveau 6 sur 8. Je serai plus prudent à l'avenir pour t'éviter de choir à nouveau aussi lamentablement. Et m'éviter aussi de mourir étouffé à cause d'une abrutie plus douée pour mettre son mascara de la main gauche que pour se débrouiller en amour. Tu m'étonnes que malgré ses soins elle soit restée seule ! Je ne comprends décidément pas ce que peut lui trouver Evan : non seulement elle n'est même pas belle, mais en plus elle a un caractère de merde. Rien, vraiment rien d'attractif. Mais bon, c'est Evan aussi et c'est loin d'être une référence.

_"Ah ! Je me sens mieux ! Heureusement que tu es là toi ! Ce n'est pas les deux autres crétins qui auraient compris quoi que ce soit à la situation. Ils sont si puérils quand il s'agit des sentiments... J'en plaindrai presque cette pauvre Barbara. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut supporter Peter !"_

Moi je me demande surtout comment Peter peut supporter Barbara. Enfin... Je suppose que sa libido sur-développée doit s'adapter à la sienne de manière confortable. Je ne vois rien d'autre de ce qui pourrait les lier, autrement... Ils ne sont même pas d'accord lorsqu'il s'agit de la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements alors... A cet âge. Pourquoi tout le monde est si pressé de régler le problème, bordel ? J'ai le sentiment d'être un moine à côté. C'est une très mauvaise impression que de se sentir porter la soutane. Franchement.

_"Tiens pour la peine, j'ai un scoop pour toi !_

__Ah ?_

__Ça concerne Harry... Je l'ai appris de la bouche de ces gamines de Patil et Brown ! Celles-là, il faudrait vraiment qu'elles apprennent à fermer leurs bouches même quand le couloir paraît désert ! De vraies bécasses de Griffondor !_

__Je n'en doute pas. Et sinon qu'a-t-il encore fait le Héros ? _

__Hé hé...! Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en entendant la nouvelle."_

Bon sang, elle va arrêté de me faire languir la maline ?

_"Harry a un journal intime... _

__Hein ? _

__...et il est sans doute gay !_

__Tu as dit un journal intime ? Potter ?_

__Oui. Un carnet tout noir avec une date vieille comme le monde sur sa couverture. Patil et Brown s'interrogeaient justement dessus. Elles ont fouillé apparemment ses affaires pour tomber dessus et lorsqu'elles l'ont ouvert à la première page... _

__Hmmm ?_

__T.E. Jedusor, inscrit à l'encre. Un prénom de garçon, soigneusement inscrit par les bons soins de Harry... Elles ont voulu le lire mais ce crétin de Longdubat est arrivé au même moment. Elles ont tout juste eu le temps de le remettre à sa place sans avoir l'occasion à nouveau de le feuilleter depuis. Elles ne voient pas Harry avec, à tous les coups il doit se planquer sous la couette pour tenir son honteux carnet ! Tu imagines Tobias, le journal intime du Survivant ! Il doit y avoir des choses ô combien intéressantes dedans ! Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir y mettre mon nez ! Ne serait-ce que pour en savoir davantage sur ce mystérieux jeune homme qui semble si important pour lui... Raah, tu imagines la déception monumentale de tous ? Le Héros gay ! Ha ha ha ! Ce serait si drôle à voir ! Tu... Tobias ? Il y a un problème ? _

__Tu as dis... T.E Jedusor ? _

__Oui, il me semble bien que c'était ça. Tu le connais !_

__N-non... Ça m'a juste...surpris."_

Oh bordel. Si c'est bien ce que je crois... Comment a-t-il pu mettre la main sur un tel objet ?

_"Ah, dommage. Il est vrai que l'affaire n'est pas claire surtout concernant cette vieille date, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour en savoir davantage. Ça c'est certain !_

__Leonor..._

__Oui ? _

__Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît. _

__Ah ah ! J'étais certaine ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça t'amuserait toi aussi ! Je ne me trompe jamais quant à mes clients... Ah, d'ailleurs, ça fera une aide pour le prochain devoirs de soins aux créatures magiques. _

__Hein ?_

__Je vais aller chercher Barbara. Salut ! _

__Héé ! Leonor ! Attend un p...! Putain... Quelle profiteuse..."_

...

T.E. Jedusor, ce fameux élève dont on ne sait rien d'autre qu'il a dénoncé Hagrid. J'aurai dû demander à ce dernier plus de précision sur ce "sauveur". Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Et que fout Potter avec son journal intime entre les mains ? Leonor a parlé d'une date vieille comme le monde, je veux bien mettre deux doigts au feu qu'il date de 1942...

Et s'il y avait inscrit le contenu de ses recherches à l'intérieur ? Mais, Hagrid n'est pas le coupable alors... Oh, si Potter en ce moment-même est en train de suivre ses traces pour deviner l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, il ne va pas être déçu en se retrouvant face à un vieux placard ! Bon sang, il faut que j'aille prévenir Gabriel ! Je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrons tirer de cela mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir me procurer ce journal... Oh là, là, s'introduire dans la tour des Griffondors ? Il ne va pas apprécier. Pas du tout. Et même moi je m'en sens pas capable mais si nous pouvions avoir quand même cette vision des événements en plus... Si Jedusor a fait des recherches alors peut-être a-t-il effleuré la solution, non ? Peut-être y-a-t-il un indice quant à l'emplacement de la vraie chambre, une remarque qui nous conduirait jusqu'à l'héritier ou que sais-je encore ! Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose. J'en suis certain, mon instinct me trompe jamais sur ce genre de choses !

Définitivement, je te pose au dortoir et je vais voir où je peux trouver mon collègue. Je suis presque sûr qu'il doit traîner en ce moment-même avec Evan et Peter. Certainement à discuter de tout et de rien en paressant comme des loirs dans un coin... Je vais en avoir pour une bonne heure, je sens...

Attend, la porte...hmm, voilà. Alors mon lit...

Oh merde.

22 ! Y'a Abe ! Demi-tour tout de su...

_"N'y pense même pas Tobias... Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire et il n'en est pas question. Je te l'ai dis : je ne te laisserai pas faire de conneries."_

Grillé. Putain...

_**Ton serviteur pris la main dans le sac.**_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je m'excuse encore d'avoir répondu aux commentaires un peu tardivement, j'ai eu du boulot et malgré mes deux jours bonus de vacances grâce à la neige et aux transports frileux j'en ai surtout profité pour écrire lorsque j'ai enfin eu un peu de temps libre. D'ailleurs je suis bien contente de pouvoir vous annoncer un bonus spécial Noël le **vendredi 24 Décembre** ! Bon, après je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira mais à manger des papillotes devant mon sapin clignotant tout en écoutant le bon vieux "Casse-Noisette" de Tchaïkovsky, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous griffonner quelque chose pour l'occasion. Je ne peux pas vous dire plus si ce n'est qu'il se déroule en 1995, le soir de Noël évidemment. Il n'est pas non un événement déterminant mais je voulais vous donner un tableau de l'affaire. _

_Sinon, sinon... Et bien j'espère que ce compte-rendu vous aura plu. J'avais la vision très nette de Tobias et Gabriel faisant le planton devant la porte d'Hagrid en râlant ou encore de Tobias et Leonor discutant potins sur un canapé au coin du feu. Je ne peux pas toujours faire ce que je veux avec le style du journal mais j'espère avoir donner tous les éléments possibles pour traduire au mieux ces scènes. Quant au prochain et bien je travaille, je travaille. J'ai une partie de prévue déjà mais je réfléchis pour le reste. Je verrai bien comment cela s'axera. Je suis surtout axée sur les bonus en ce moment après le HP7 que je suis allée voir au cinéma finalement (l'entrée de Rogue au Manoir Malefoy, wow). J'ai établi d'ailleurs plus précisément les actions de Tobias et j'ai envie d'éclairer tout ça peu à peu. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour le moment. _

_Merci encore de demeurer présents. Depuis le premier chapitre c'est toujours un énorme plaisir que de travailler cette fiction et franchement sur une si longue durée ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Merci encore. _

_Et bonnes vacances aux chanceux ! A vendredi.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Jesper Kyd _- Earth (GOS Assassin's Creed 2) / _Louis Prima _- Just a Gigolo (Just a Gigolo) / _Mel Tormé_ - The Christmas Song (Noel Jazz)


	38. Bonus 5 : Santa Claus only knows

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS CINQUIEME _: Santa Claus only knows_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (United Kingdom),**

Voilà longtemps que Poudlard n'avait pas tant blanchi pour Noël. Du château ne restait plus qu'une montagne à la forme étrange découpée en tours inégales, rayonnante çà et là de taches de lumières tremblotantes, chatouillant de ses sommets le ciel d'encre et son épaisse couverture de nuages. L'atmosphère douce et le froid à peine mordant dans cet habit de douceur sentaient à plein nez le parfum de sève et les paquets neufs au pied du tronc. L'on entendait presque au-dehors les murmures enfiévrés des élèves demeurés au collège pour les vacances et l'odeur de la tablée un peu spéciale de la soirée planait délicieusement, clairement percevable dans les environs. Elle s'étendait ainsi jusqu'aux abords de la forêt interdite même, jusqu'au pied d'un sapin d'une fringante vingtaine d'années qui s'élevait en solitaire à la pointe de l'orée et où était venu s'échouer un élève.

Tobias le nez en l'air ne loupa rien du fumet appétissant. Les mains désespérément vides, il tricotait des doigts dans ses gants, traçant de temps à autres quelques arabesques dans la neige un peu trop froide au goût de son séant ; d'ailleurs cela devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'il criait au scandale celui-là. Mais sourd à toutes protestations alors que les plaintes de son estomac s'élevaient, il ne quitta pas son repère. Il avait le temps encore avant le banquet en petit comité, il avait le temps de regarder sa montre dans quelques minutes ; non rien ne pressait. Cela avait beau être son premier Noël à Poudlard, il se sentait maître des événements, plus calme et détendu que jamais. L'idée même de se retrouver être le voisin malchanceux de Dolores ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait la plus grande des pitiés pour cette femme si vile et mesquine et ce Ministère dont elle était censée être la représentante au sein des murs de l'école. Rien d'autre. Quoique, s'il devait vraiment être franc avec lui-même, sûrement ajouterait-il à cela la colère devant un premier ministre aveugle en pleine illusion et l'inquiétude. Mais pas pour ce soir, non il ne voulait s'inquiéter de rien ce soir-ci.

Si ce n'est pour ses parents, un peu. Il avait choisi de ne pas rentrer pour sa dernière année en ces lieux : c'était la première fois qu'il ne passait pas les fêtes dans l'appartement et il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que ce dernier ne paraîtrait pas trop vide à sa petite famille. Il se rassurait en se disant que, de toutes manières, il avait bien fallu qu'ils le passent en tête à tête déjà dix-sept ans auparavant et, quand bien même il n'était pas là, RTT devait avoir soigneusement déposé quelques paquets emballés de plus aux côtés de ceux déjà présents sous les branches du sapin. Du moins si l'oiseau n'avait pas failli dans sa tâche ; c'est qu'il commençait à prendre de l'âge le pauvre coursier ! Tout comme lui. Tout comme eux tous. Après tout, c'était leur septième année. Leur dernière année. Même maintenant cette idée lui paraissait étrangère. Il se sentait toujours cet élève habitué des murs, persuadé de crouler à jamais sous les devoirs en retard, demeurant la proie facile d'interrogations non-prévues, de tous ces petits soucis de collégien qui n'auraient plus lieu d'être dans quelques courts mois. Et cela allait lui manquer, il le savait déjà.

Il ne tenait d'ailleurs pas à songer davantage à ce dernier jour qu'il lui faudrait bien faire d'ici peu. Il laissait filer les mois sans en tenir réellement compte, sans chercher à dénombrer les heures qu'il lui restait encore à passer en ce lieu de sa seconde chance auquel il était profondément attaché. Cette échéance allant jusqu'à lui paraître plus terrible encore que ses ASPIC, il détournait sa nervosité sur ces derniers, tentant sans grande conviction de s'y préparer. En vain, il avait surtout le sentiment que les choses se dérouleraient comme pour ses BUSE en révisions de dernière minute pendant la nuit, crise de stress aux portes des salles d'examens et autres épreuves pour sa tension. Quoi que pour cette fois, il n'avait même pas de réel objectif, ni d'honneur à défendre. Encore Abe lui avait mis la pression pour ses BUSE en le traitant comme le plus abruti de tous et blessant un orgueil qu'il ne pensait pas si combattif, mais pour cette année la crevette se tenait tranquille sans sembler se soucier davantage de ses résultats. Il l'aurait presque regretté, cela lui donnait au moins une bonne raison de lever ses fesses et d'aller travailler un peu. Certes, Evan n'en faisait pas plus que lui, mais son meilleur ami n'avait et ne serait définitivement jamais un exemple en quoi que ce soit. De plus ils étaient deux flemmards contre trois travailleurs acharnés : Leonor, Peter et Maureen ne décollaient plus de leurs fiches de révision. Même ce crétin de Gabriel travaillait studieusement malgré ses notes plus que satisfaisantes d'aristocrate de grande lignée, il devait d'ailleurs commencer doucement à racornir dans ses cachots celui-là...

"Wow... Juws qui pense à moi le jour de Noël... J'en suis honoré."

Silencieusement une paire de bottes en cuir de Sombral s'était approchée, allant jusqu'à flirter indécemment avec les affreux boots jaunes de Tobias. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à lever le nez pour rencontrer le sourire mesquin du Serpent à peine dissimulé sous une écharpe de cachemire gris perle...et y répondre d'un grognement mauvais. Étrange comme certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais peu importe le temps et ses caprices.

"Pinston. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ton "Grand Tonton Gérard" va te pardonner cet affront que de ne pas te présenter pour le repas familial ?

_Il s'appelle Edgard... Je vois que le froid ne t'a pas gelé la langue, moi qui m'inquiétais pour mon _ami_.

_Remonte ton écharpe Pinston, je vois tes crochets dépasser d'ici...

_Ah ?" L'interrogea du regard Gabriel faussement désarçonné. "C'est ennuyant."

Alors que le Serpent tirait sur le tissu jusqu'à en recouvrir son nez, le regard de Tobias accrocha les silhouettes lointaines mais clairement reconnaissables du reste de leur petite bande qui approchait. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tous demeurer au château pendant les vacances et en profiter ensembles, Tobias ne fut donc pas surpris de les voir ici. Il s'étonnait même il y a encore quelques minutes d'avoir pu autant apprécier de calme sans que quelqu'un ne vienne lui tomber dessus comme à l'accoutumée. De toute évidence, cette fois-ci, Gabriel était venu l'emmerder et le reste avait suivi. En bons petits Poufsouffles...bien entendu.

"Vous ne pouviez décidément pas attendre le dîner...

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Juwsy. Nous sommes sortis nous dégourdir un peu avant de supporter notre admirable Inquisitrice au repas et certainement pas parce que Leonor a aperçu ta silhouette de rat frigorifié sous son conifère qui semblait désespérément supplier pour être chahutée un peu. Ce genre de pensées me débecte.

_Oh je n'en doute pas. Tu dois être déçu de me voir en si grande forme...

_Tu n'imagines pas. Je suis affreusement dépité par ta bonne mine." Lui répondit avec détachement le Serpentard.

Au loin l'une des silhouettes avait happé de la neige à plein bras pour déverser son contenu sur le voisin le plus proche. Evan venait ainsi de déclencher la guerre : Peter couvert de poudreuse se jeta sur lui dans l'optique de lui faire avaler un peu de sucre glace. Son entreprise s'acheva sur les cheveux certainement fraîchement peignés de Leonor. La suite était clairement devinable, tous trois se jetèrent dans une bataille acharnée, s'agitant en petits nains colériques. Tobias, lui, parvenait au chiffre de huit qu'Abe plus éloigné fut happé par le conflit, y mettant toute sa rogne de gosse furibond. La giclée impressionnante qu'il déclencha d'un coup de baguette alla jusqu'à arroser copieusement un chêne nu proche avant que dans un hurlement -_Tricheur !_- Evan ne le désarme désireux de vengeance.

"De vrais gosses..."

Gabriel acquiesçait, son vilain sourire toujours apparent sous l'écharpe, que les valeureux guerriers semblaient s'accorder une pause méritée en quelques accords hâtivement votés. Reprenant leur route, titillant les uns et les autres de quelques jets de neige du bout des chaussures de temps à autres, ils parvinrent finalement à la hauteur de l'étrange duo. Peter pestait déjà tentant vainement de chasser la neige qui s'était accumulée sur la housse de sa chère Marise, épinglant les trois gais lurons du regard.

"Si jamais sa tendre sonorité venait à être modifiée à cause de l'humidité de cette putain de neige, vous allait m'entendre !

_Relax Pet', le principe d'une housse c'est de protéger...

_C'est ça Evan... Vu comme elle est mouillée je...!

_Cesse de râler musicien raté. Si j'ai bien compris une chose c'est que nous ne sommes pas près de nous en débarrasser de cette saloperie. Elle est indemne, j'en suis certain. Ou ce serait trop beau.

_Bonsoir à toi aussi Tobias. Souligna d'un ton grinçant l'artiste.

_Il n'a pas tort. Et puis tu étais plus joyeux lorsqu'il s'agissait de chahuter dans la neige comme un môme, Peter."

Gabriel riait sous son écharpe alors que l'attaqué amorçait déjà un pas révolté en sa direction. Evan et Leonor, eux, réchauffaient mains et lèvres sous les tissus, au creux de la bouche, se câlinant avec la discrétion d'ours pratiquant le coït -du moins du point de vue d'un Tobias un peu trop étonné par leur silence qui détourna bien vite le regard. Pudique comme toujours.

"Tobias...!"

Abe retardataire tomba à genoux à ses côtés le visage rougi et heureux, le cou a découvert. Les indénombrables perles blanches qui couvraient ses cheveux pour glisser sur sa gorge et y fondre, emprisonnées jusque dans ses cils, témoignaient de la virulence des revendications révolutionnaires d'Evan. Le gosse de quatorze ans fouillait ses poches avec empressement, s'amusant à dessiner quelques formes dans l'air de son souffle. Le cri aigrelet d'un Gabriel rafraichi par les soins de Peter se fit entendre que les recherches débouchaient sur une papillote -étrangement préservée du précédent exercice- qu'Abe brandissait triomphalement.

"Que ?

_Chocolat blanc fourré à la pomme.

_Évidemment.

_Évidemment..."

Une giclée de neige les arrosa, imperturbable la papillote fut dénudée dans un bruissement de papier. Le sourire d'Abe se fit plus carnassier, inconsciemment Tobias colla son dos contre le tronc de son compagnon de verdure en une piètre tentative de fuite. L'odeur sucrée avait de nouveau éveillée sa faim mais, prudent, l'animal ne lâchait pas du regard les doigts du prédateur tenant la précieuse douceur. Une nouvelle vague de poudreuse plus lointaine, et ce fut Leonor et Evan qui protestèrent vivement stoppés dans leur activité. On entendit bientôt plus que les cris indignés, la neige craquant sous les courses alors que deux équipes se concurrençaient dans le déneigement du parc de Poudlard.

"Ouvre la bouche, Tobias.

_Rêve.

_Aller, pour moi...

_Raison de plus.

_Sois gentil, c'est Noël.

_Tu peux me le donner normalement tu sais ?

_Ah, avec la bouche tu veux dire ?" Susurra finement l'adolescent.

Le teint de Tobias avait verdi. Peu étonné Abe rendit les armes dans un soupir, le chocolat changea de mains avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à son tour contre le tronc à sa gauche, lissant machinalement le papier brillant et les franges colorées. La grande horloge au loin sonna l'heure du repas. Ce fut le signal du rappel alors que les autres revenaient de leur expédition au plus proche de la nature. Tobias savourait toujours le goût fondu de papillote et à ses côtés Ave demeurait immobile, statue au regard curieux un peu perdu, au visage tournant sur le rose. Les propos virulent d'un Gabriel outré seuls le tirèrent de sa torpeur alors qu'il caressait distraitement des doigts sa joue droite :

"Vous n'êtes décidément que des mômes désespérants !

_Et c'est avec ces mômes que tu viens de te taper le fou rire de ta vie, alors sois plus aimable veux-tu ?

_Je t'emmerde Wills !

_Ben la réciproque est vraie !

_Par Merlin ! Leonor, cesse de nourrir son vocabulaire, cela finit par devenir effrayant !

_Espèce de serpent de mes deux !

_Rassuré Gabriel ?

_Hm, oui Peter, là déjà cela convient bien mieux à la brute qu'il est...

_QUI est une brute ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon... Tu veux que je te montre encore Pinston à quel point tu es impuissant ?

_De nous deux je crois qu'il faudrait davantage se soucier de ta propre impuissance. Que je te plains Leonor...

_Merdeuh ! Tobias aide moi un peu !

_Plus tard. Je savoure...

_'Tain ! Tu choisis bien ton moment toi !"

Mais le talentueux batteur de la non moins talentueuse équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Poussé par un Peter exaspéré, Leonor alla bientôt câliner sa compagnie en quelques massages calmants qui eurent tôt fait leurs effets et tandis qu'apaisé Evan ne se souciait plus que d'emprisonner les hanches de sa copine, Gabriel sonna l'heure du retour au château d'un regard à sa montre.

"Je crois que l'on peut toujours rêver pour se changer avant le repas. On a déjà cinq minutes de retard...

_Tu dois être si honteuse Leonor de ne pas pouvoir remettre en place ta permanente. Dire que tu vas devoir passer le dîner dans cet état sous les yeux de tout le monde...

_A vrai dire je m'en fiche Gabriel. Ce n'est que de la neige, n'est-ce pas ma brute préférée ?

_C'est que tu es tellement bo...

_Vous devez avoir le cul mouillé tous les deux, non ?

_...avec tes cheveux humides ma Leo.

_Hm...peut-être.

_Non, ça va Peter. Mais j'en connais un qui est bon pour une nouvelle serpillère...pardon, c'est une écharpe, j'ai confondu !

_La ferme Juwsy ou je te la fais manger."

Tobias eut un sourire face au ton toujours aussi détaché du Serpentard, secouant son pantalon. Abe se leva à son tour alors que déjà, Peter en tête, la petite compagnie se mettait en route direction le hall du château et une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle. Les doigts bleus et trop raides jouaient toujours machinalement avec le papier alors que les hommes se lançaient dans la créativité, imaginant les diverses expressions des visages devant leur tenue collective de chien mouillé contenté. Leonor échappée de l'emprise un peu trop prenante d'Evan se plaça au côté du quatrième année, bouclant ses cheveux courts des doigts.

"J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour les cadeaux. Je me demande ce qu'il va encore me trouver cette année..." Lui chuchota-t-elle d'un ton confidentiel amusé. "Et toi ?

_Oh...moi ? Le Père Noël est déjà passé."

Il eut un sourire distrait face à l'incompréhension de la peroxydée. Le papier dans sa main trouvait enfin la chaleur d'une poche quand Leonor se mit à rire de la neige encore au bout du nez.

"Petit chanceux, va.

_...j'vous dis que notre grande et impériale Inquisitrice va nous mettre au point un nouveau décret dès ce soir. Je le vois déjà : "_Il est interdit aux élèves d'être en contact, peu importe quel qu'il soit, avec la neige._", vous ne croyez pas ?

_Hmm, pas mal Ev'.

_Moi je nous voyais plutôt récurer les chaudrons de Rogue demain matin...

_Bordel Pet' ! Ne parle pas de malheurs tu veux ?

_Ou alors ce sera les toilettes des nanas ! Je peux te dire que le contenu de leurs poubelles c'est pas jojo...! Avec leurs serviettes sales mal roulées et leurs...

_PETER PERSON-BLANCHET ! ET ÇA SE DIT MUSICIEN ET POÈTE ! REVIENS-ICI GOUJAT ! RUSTRE !"

Tobias attrapa le premier flocon, l'impétueux au creux de la paume alors que Gabriel à ses côtés secouait vainement la tête. Rien n'empêcha les deux Poufsouffles de courir vers la volée proche de marches, l'un détalant, l'autre coursant. Evan venait quant à lui de se lancer courageusement sur les traces de son aimée : Poudlard blanc ne devait pas rougir. Pas cette année.

Non, pas encore...

**...**

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Cet écrit n'est pas fondamental. Il n'apporte rien de plus à l'histoire. Ce n'est vraiment que quelques scènes qui me sont venues à l'esprit sous les effets vicieux du chocolat de Noël (celui qui est préparé en Avril et qui attend dans des cartons Octobre pour être exposé sur les rayons). ^^ Dans tous les cas je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira. Sur le coup j'étais contente de moi, évidemment maintenant je suis moins certaine mais dans tous les cas je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël ! (Qui cette année sera blanc dans ma région. Yosh ! ^^)_

_Merci encore.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ AaRON _- Inner Streets (Birds in the Storm) / _Wham!_ - Last Christmas (Best of) / _Louis Armstrong_ - La vie en Rose (Best of)


	39. Compte rendu XXXIV : '3 Times Better'

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXIV, 23 Mars 1993, **

Les mioches. Je déteste ça. J'abhorre même. Le simple fait d'écrire ce mot me retourne l'estomac plus efficacement qu'une bouteille d'alcool. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre Maureen s'extasier sur son petit frère "_tellement mignon_" ni de voir les yeux de Gabriel briller tendrement à la moindre évocation de sa petite sœur. J'ai des boutons alors que retentissent les rires nerveux de midinettes enfiévrées qui s'imaginent en parfaites petites mères au foyer. Je suis pris de violentes fièvres devant toute démonstration affective d'un être face à un bambin bien trop souvent qualifié d'adorable là où ma langue fourchant ne peut que susurrer "_abominable_". Et la simple idée de poser un doigt sur un gosse ou de fondre ravi devant sa "_bouille d'ange_" me révulse à un point indescriptible.

Je n'ai pas toujours des certitudes concernant mon avenir mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est que je ne serai jamais, jamais, jamais, _jamais_...père. Plutôt crever que de me retrouver à devoir gérer une ou plusieurs créatures de ce type. Accepter de se confronter à ça c'est ouvrir sa porte à toutes les emmerdes. C'est supporter la chose rose et hurlante qui abaisse efficacement le quota d'heures de sommeil, qu'il faut nourrir et laver surtout ; mais c'est bien pire encore que les couches et le biberon...c'est aussi **LE** futur mioche. Le machin qui bientôt sera sur deux jambes, s'accrochant à celles des parents pour réclamer d'un regard douloureux, poser des questions sans arrêt, demander de l'attention, crier, pleurer, s'imposer dans toutes les affaires, se rendre indispensable...et obtenir au final ce qu'il veut. Parce que les mioches sont effrayants pour ça, ces moyens de persuasion qu'ils possèdent accompagnés d'arguments irréfutables :

_"Pourquoi veux-tu ça mon chéri ? _

__Parce que !"_

Que peut-on bien réponse à ça, carnet ? Rien. Strictement rien. C'est l'impasse, le moment où le parent fléchit sans pouvoir échapper à son triste destin. Cet instant fatidique où, se soumettant au monstre, il ne fait que l'affirmer davantage en sa position de supériorité suprême. Terrible erreur que celle-là, que bien entendu le mioche saura toujours remarquer, dissimulant son sourire diabolique dans ses mains toutes rondes qu'il a bien pris soin de traîner partout... Heurk ! Définitivement heurk ! Quelle créature répugnante que le mioche ! Surtout quand il est en âge de pouvoir aller partout, de toucher à tout mais sans pour autant respecter les règles de bienséance qui demandent aux Hommes d'éviter de ramper par-terre et de se mettre les doigts dans le nez.

Oh oui je hais les mioches sans distinction ! Et j'admire les parents tout autant que j'ai pitié pour eux. Exceptés les miens parce que, franchement, même à mon âge le plus innocent je ne me suis jamais amusé à me comporter de manière repoussante. Mon nez je le plongeais dans les livres d'images et je me lavais toujours les mains avant de toucher un ouvrage -_franchement parfois quand on voit la tête de ceux qui l'ont lu avant nous..._ Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais adorable, à moi. Ma mère avait plutôt tendance à me dire : "_Vu ce que j'ai enduré heureusement que tu ressembles à quelque chose de convenable !_" et mon père de me tapoter maladroitement la tête alors que je tentais de l'amadouer du regard mouillé. Non, décidément, dès le début je n'étais pas normal. C'est sans doute ça qui m'a sauvé. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas voir les mioches, les vrais, les normaux...

Je croyais d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Mes minces espoirs ont été balayés un jour de Septembre, un jour cruel qui remonte à peine à quelques mois. Un jour où un Poufsouffle de première année débarquait dans notre dortoir, jetait sa valise sous mon lit et s'installait définitivement. Parce que j'avais "_une bonne tête_". Parce que j'étais -_Ah le comble !_- "_gentil_". Et ce cauchemar ambulant n'était personne d'autre qu'Abraham Cook. La chose pire qu'un mioche, pire que ce bon vieux Encapuchonné. Je ne le savais pas encore à cette époque même si mon instinct me hurlait de me planquer au plus tôt pour échapper à l'emprise de cet être, mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser qu'il était...trop tard. Quand le Abraham Cook a choisi sa proie, si celle-ci ne décampe pas sur le champs, c'est foutu pour elle.

C'est donc foutu pour moi aussi. Je le sais. Mais pourtant à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer échapper un peu à ce sale gosse en puissance, de parvenir à retourner la situation et à prendre l'avantage. Encore une connerie de mon côté Poufsouffle niaiseux qui ne peut s'empêcher de me faire croire ça. Il y a peu notamment, j'ai cru pouvoir continuer mes recherches avec Gabriel malgré la surveillance accrue d'Abe toujours sur mes talons... Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant me sortir vivant d'une telle situation ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot et si peu armé face à un danger que je connais pourtant si bien ?

Autant te dire que la désillusion s'est vite vengée de ma stupidité. Quand Abe m'a attrapé dans le dortoir prêt à rendre visite de nouveau à Gabriel au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets, il venait tout juste de basculer le jeu du chat et de la souris sur le mode "_game over_". Il n'était plus au simple stade d'exiger mais de prendre directement. Et une nouvelle fois, comme tous les mioches, il a eu ce qu'il voulait ce sale gamin ! Je me souviens encore de la rouste que je me suis pris, moi si petit devant un enfant roi de trois ans mon benjamin qui me sermonnait comme un parent tire les oreilles à son fils. Mémorable. Comme toutes les gueulantes de ce vil mioche au final.

_"Tss...! Comment avez-vous pu croire, Pinston et toi, que je ne finirai pas par comprendre ce que vous trafiquez depuis Janvier ? _

__Tu..._

__...avais déjà remarqué tes petites absences à cette époque-là ? Oui ! Comment ne pas voir alors que tu fuyais notre salle commune comme la dragoncelle ! Sans parler du fait que tu nous adressais la parole quatre fois dans la journée au mieux et que tu t'entendais brutalement avec Pinston. Au niveau de la discrétion, franchement, j'ai connu meilleur de ta part... _

__Je..._

__Surpris ? Tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de ton carnet pour te comprendre. Franchement parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un con... _

__Bon, d'accord. Je reconnais que ce n'était peut-être pas correct de te tenir éloigné de tout ça mais je ne voulais pas t'em..._

__...tu ne voulais pas me voir fouiner dans tes affaires et m'imposer dans ton petit duo bien équilibré ? T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude que tu me traites comme un gosse un peu bruyant. Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais tout pour que tu penses le contraire. Ça m'importe peu. _

__Abe, tu..._

__Tu as promis, Tobias ! _

__Hein ? _

__Je m'en fous de connaître tous tes faits et gestes. Avec qui tu es. Ce que tu penses. C'est pas pour ça que je suis là. _

__Ha ha ha...toi ? Sale menteur._

__Peut-être un peu oui. Et alors ? Mais tu as promis Tobias. Tu as promis à tes parents que tu ne prendrais pas de risques avec le monstre ! _

__Je..._

__En ce moment-même, ils te pensent en sécurité, ou au moins suffisamment éclairé pour être prudent alors que tu coures droit sur le danger ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils le prendront s'il t'arrive un malheur ? Alors qu'ils te croyaient protégé...comment pourront-ils accepter le fait que leur fils leur ait menti pour jouer les héros sans se soucier de leur peur ? Hein ! Comment ?_

__A t'entendre je suis déjà mort. _

__Et tu n'es pas immortel non plus à ce que je sache ! Tu crois quoi ? Que le monstre va faire une exception pour ta tête ? Qu'il va vous laisser tranquille alors que vous ne faites que le chercher constamment ? _

__On a passé les trois-quarts de notre temps à la bibliothèque..._

__Je m'en fous ! Une promesse c'est une promesse, putain Tobias ! T'as pas le droit de jouer avec ça ! _

__Abe...tu... _

__Si tu ne veux pas arrêter, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te suivre. _

__QUOI ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! _

__Non. Je te laisse le choix, ne t'inquiète pas ; ou tu arrêtes tes conneries, ou je m'assure moi-même que tu n'ailles pas trop loin avec ce crétin de Pinston ! _

__Tu appelles ça un choix ! _

__Si tu refuses, c'est auprès de ta mère que je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de suite à cet "égarement" ! _

__Putain Abe ! _

__Et quel est le problème exactement quant à ma présence avec vous deux ? Tu préfères être seul à seul avec lui tranquillement...?_

__J'espère que tu n'insinues pas ce à quoi je pense et qui me répugne profondément... _

__Ou tu ne vois décidément en moi qu'un sale gosse capricieux ?_

__Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en ce moment-même ?_

__Peut-être. Mais je suis surtout un sale gosse inquiet ! Inquiet Tobias ! Tu peux comprendre ça un peu ? Que les autres peuvent se faire du souci parce qu'ils tiennent à toi ? Est-ce que cette idée peut faire son chemin dans ton esprit étriqué de héros solitaire ? Ou est-ce que tu vas continuer à t'embourber dans cette solitude que tu es le seul à voir !_

__Tss... Comment je pourrais penser ça alors qu'un nain particulièrement envahissant demeure sur mes talons depuis des jours comme une moule est accrochée à son rocher ?_

__Et ce nain il n'a pas envie de te voir terminer sur un lit d'infirmerie avec les autres ! Est-ce un crime ? _

__Abe..._

__Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour tes parents Tobias."_

Comme toujours je n'ai pas tant eu mon mot à dire. Je n'en m'étonne plus à force, je finis par me résoudre à être incapable de résister correctement à ce gamin et ses caprices. Même si... Bon, pour le coup je peux comprendre son inquiétude. Je crois, un peu. Même si je ne suis pas seul, il est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier parfois après quoi je courre et les conséquences qu'un tel comportement pourrait entraîner. Bien que je ne vois pas en cela une raison valable pour être coursé pendant des jours par un gamin têtu. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse dans l'excès... Il voulait s'assurer de ce que nous faisions et il y est parvenu, maintenant entre le retour à la maison forcé si ma mère apprend la vérité et me coltiner un gosse imprévu pour l'enquête...mon pseudo "choix" était vite fait !

Du coup, me voilà en ce moment-même dans la bibliothèque à faire le planton avec le sale gosse pour changer un peu. Depuis mon accrochage avec Abe, j'ai juste pu prévenir Gabriel au détour d'un couloir de la présence du gamin et du journal de T.E. Jedusor. La semaine a été particulièrement chargée au point de ne pouvoir trouver des heures de libre pour nous retrouver que maintenant. Vu l'avancement de nos recherches, malgré le "problème Potter" soulevé par Leonor, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Non, autant te dire que Gabriel ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de voir Abe rallier notre "équipe". Pas du tout. Depuis quelques temps ils se supportent à peine, un comble quand on sait que c'est le gamin qui m'a poussé à donner sa chance au Serpent. Alors je m'attends plutôt à passer mon temps à jouer le médiateur entre deux idiots particulièrement remontés. Joyeuses prévisions...

_"Il est en retard ton "super coéquipier". _

__Il l'est toujours un peu. Ce n'est pas nouveau._

__Hmm..."_

Oh génial, Abe est d'humeur terrible aujourd'hui... Il me semble que Maureen m'a parlé vaguement d'une prise de bec avec Rogue avant qu'on ne quitte la salle commune. Plutôt surprenant quand on sait qu'il est le seul Poufsouffle à tenir réellement la route en potions. Mais je suppose que la perspective de devoir supporter Gabriel plus souvent encore que d'habitude doit y être pour quelque chose. Je ne comprends décidément pas comment lui qui était le plus amical dès le départ avec le Serpentard a pu modifier à ce point son jugement depuis. A croire que l'on a échangé les rôles... Ni pourquoi il s'oblige ainsi à venir alors qu'il n'en a pas la moindre envie. Même s'il s'inquiète, au point où il déteste Gabriel ça frôle le masochisme. Et ça me fout aussi dans la merde accessoirement mais bon ça...

_"Abe..._

__Quoi ?"_

Non décidément, vu la tête qu'il tire Gabriel va s'en prendre plein la figure s'il le cherche un peu trop... Bah, en même temps ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait lui faire du mal ! Habituellement c'est moi qui doit essuyer constamment les attaques vicieuses de ce Serpent, à croire qu'il ne peut pas dormir paisiblement le soir s'il n'a pas fait son quota de piques dans la journée...

_"Au sujet de la dernière fois... _

__Hm ? _

__Je me suis demandé parce que cela semblait te tenir à cœur...cette histoire de "promesse". Tu... _

__Oh Maman-Tobias et son gosse !"_

L'atmosphère vient subitement de s'alourdir. La faute à cette brave Irma qui fusille du regard un échalas un peu trop bruyant qui s'approche de notre table ou à mon pot de colle qui vient définitivement de briser en deux la plume avec lequel il jouait depuis plusieurs minutes ? Mme Pince reste effrayante mais j'y suis habitué, le regard profondément mauvais d'Abe c'est plutôt une nouveauté pour moi... Bon sang, s'ils pouvaient éviter une esclandre ici ce serait bien... Je ne tiens pas à les voir rouler dans les rayons pour s'y jeter des livres à la figure, merci ! Surtout que le Cerbère risquerait de nous faire une attaque devant pareil spectacle ! Quoique ce ne serait pas tant un mal...

_"Pin-ston..._

__Cook, j'espérais que tu changerais d'avis mais il semble bien que tu sois décidé à nous emmerder jusqu'au bout... Ton chien est mal dressé Juwsy. C'est lui qui te tient en laisse ; pitoyable !_

__Tu es bien le seul à faire le coq hors de ta basse-cour, Pinston... J'ai entendu dire que Trever ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ta "réintégration" de ces derniers jours. Faut-il s'attendre à te voir réclamer l'asile chez nous pour la nuit parce que tu ne pourrais plus dormir sur tes deux oreilles dans ta propre antre ?_

__Tss... Ta compassion me touche Cook mais je parviens très bien à gérer mon affaire seul. Je n'ai pas quitté ma mère pour me retrouver d'autres jupes...moi. _

__Pourtant il me semble que c'est ce que tu cherchais il y a quelques mois quand tu m'as supplié de te faire entrer dans notre dortoir pour aller voir Tobias... Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus ?_

__Bordel si vous ne vous décidez pas à fermer vos grandes gueules tous les deux j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?"_

D'accord... Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore pour me retrouver avec deux partenaires ayant régressé au stade du mioche têtu et rancunier ? Je déteste les mioches ! Je l'ai déjà dit et j'ai assez d'Abe pour ça. Si Gabriel s'y met aussi...! Oh, génial. C'est définitivement génial. Pourquoi ai-je accepté l'ultimatum de mon gosse déjà ? Parce que sinon c'était Nellie qui venait me chercher par la peau des fesses ? Finalement je commence à penser que cette situation serait plus confortable que celle dans laquelle je me trouve en ce moment : au milieu de fusillades silencieuses particulièrement violentes. Depuis quand se détestent-ils à ce point ces deux-là ? J'ai rien vu venir...

_"Tu l'as mis au courant de ce que nous faisions au moins Tobias ? J'ai pas envie de me faire chier à expliquer ce que nous savons déjà... _

__Tu..._

__Oui je l'ai fais. C'est bon. Il sait pour le Basilic, Hagrid et tout le reste. _

__Hm. Puisque vous piétinez j'ai fais des recherches supplémentaires aussi... _

__Nous piétinons ? Tu te rends compte au moins des découvertes que nous avons faites alors que tu faisais joujou, Cook ? _

__Et alors ? Cela n'empêche pas que vous êtes bloqués pour le moment. Ce n'est que la situation telle qu'elle, je n'y peux rien si ton orgueil le prend comme une attaque personnelle... _

__Qu'es...!_

__Gabriel ! Abe ! Stop. _

__Tss !_

__Je disais donc avant d'être inutilement interrompu, j'ai creusé un peu plus du côté de ce T.E. Jedusor. La piste d'Hagrid étant une impasse, je me suis intéressé à celui qui l'avait coincé. C'est aussi pour éclaircir davantage cet élève en sachant que Harry a mis la main d'une manière ou d'une autre sur son journal. Je reviendrais sur ce dernier point. _

__Oui bon... Viens aux faits ! _

__Si tu ne me coupais pas Pinston, j'y serai déjà. Enfin...! Les initiales c'est pour Tom Elvis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de creuser davantage du côté des parents mais il était orphelin. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu entrer en contact avec Poudlard dans ces conditions, je suppose qu'il y a un processus spécial pour ce genre de cas... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a interpellé : Jedusor était à Serpentard. _

__Et alors ? _

__Gabriel... L'héritier est censé être à Serpentard. _

__Je le sais. Je suis moi-même dans cette Maison et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis l'arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Salazar !_

__Je n'ai pas dis que Jedusor l'était, Pinston. C'est juste une remarque qui a son importance. Un excellent élève, sorti un peu de nulle part, dont on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis... _

__Et qui accuse de plus un élève "innocent"... Bon sang Abe, mais où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? _

__J'ai juste entretenu mon relationnel avec quelques portraits et fantômes, interrogé Binns au passage et fouillé les archives. Je suis retourné voir Hagrid aussi pour quelques précisions de sa part. _

__Tss...! Pas bien dur. _

__Certes, juste un peu long. Mais après tout je "fais joujou" moi... _

__Ne recommencez pas...bien. J'aimerai quelques précisions, Abe. _

__Hm, oui ? _

__Tu as pu avoir des informations sur sa famille ? Tu as dis ne pas avoir le temps mais..._

__Les documents que j'ai consultés faisaient uniquement mention de son statut d'orphelin. Après je n'ai pas pu voir plus loin mais je crains que de ce côté-là je ne puisse pas grand-chose. Si Jedusor a grandi dans un orphelinat après y avoir été abandonné rien ne pourra nous aider. _

__D'accord. Et que veux-tu exactement dire par "dont on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis" ? _

__La simple réalité des choses. Après avoir obtenu ses diplômes brillamment il a quitté l'école et depuis plus aucun signe de vie._

__C'est bien tout ça mais peut-être est-il simplement livreur à "Magic Pizza" ? _

__Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange Gabriel ? S'il était aussi talentueux... _

__Ça ne m'a pas paru naturel à moi non plus. J'ai fais quelques recherches dans des établissements d'études supérieures mais là aussi le calme plat..._

__Des indices quant à la faculté du fourchelangue ? _

__Non rien. Je ne sais pas s'il le parlait. En tout cas, de tous ceux que j'ai interrogés, je n'ai eu qu'éloges pour cet élève. De toute évidence il a marqué les esprits... _

__Un futur génie du mal ? _

__Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je vois mal l'héritier de Salazard avoir la personnalité d'un yaourt périmé..._

__Je pensais... Juws, ce crétin de directeur t'a bien dit que nous nous trompions en pensant le garde-chasse coupable ? _

__Oui. _

__Peut-être que ce Jedusor, en admettant que ce soit lui qui ait ouvert la Chambre il y a cinquante ans, a vu en la situation de ce gros crétin un moyen de détourner tous les soupçons sur un autre ? Je veux dire que malgré l'espèce de la créature qui n'était pas connue, il était normal de penser que le géant soit l'héritier. _

__Alors Jedusor aurait profité de la situation pour accuser Hagrid qui faisait le coupable idéal pour sauver sa peau ? Ça se tient en effet. Mais c'est trop incertain. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis, c'est ça Abe ? _

__Oui. Tu penses que le père doit s'appeler Elvis Jedusor ? _

__Peut-être pas le père, mais quelqu'un de la famille oui. Avec ça on pourrait reprendre de manière bien plus précise nos recherches sur les liens de sang avec Salazar Serpentard... Il suffirait de remonter l'arbre de la famille Jedusor... Gabriel, tu...?_

__D'accord, d'accord... Je vais chercher les "tueuses de yeux". _

__Merci."_

Bordel. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un véritable bond en avant... Oh merde, merde... Nous qui ne savions plus quoi faire, les choses viennent si subitement de s'accélérer... Ce sale gosse. Cet enfoiré de sale gosse qui me semblait si débordé ces derniers temps... Oh je déteste les mioches cachottiers ! Je déteste les mioches tout court de toutes façons. Mais là... Personne n'a roulé sous la table pour se rendre des comptes. L'atmosphère me semble même plus respirable. Et nous nous retrouvons avec un nouveau suspect potentiel ! Oh, que je t'aime Dieu Criquet toi qui régit ce monde ! Après de si douloureuses épreuves te voilà qui apporte enfin ta clémence ! Oh bordel...

_"Tobias... _

__Hnn ?_

__Je pensais à propos du journal de Jedusor. Je ne sais pas si Harry pense la même chose que nous ou s'il l'a pour une toute autre raison. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il peut contenir et si cela en vaut la peine. Mais je m'inquiète surtout quant à la manière dont il a été trouvé. C'est quand même un carnet vieux de cinquante ans... J'ai deux hypothèses là-dessus. _

__Et ? _

__Soit il était caché quelque part dans Poudlard là où Jedusor a pu le déposer dans l'optique que personne ne le trouve ou qu'au contraire il serve, je n'en sais rien. Soit..._

__Oui ?_

__...soit à l'heure de cette seconde ouverture de la Chambre quelqu'un l'a dépoussiéré volontairement. Peut-être pour le transmettre au nouvel héritier ou peut-être pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a son importance... _

__Hmm... C'est plausible en effet, si du moins Jedusor est bien notre coupable. Il faudrait pouvoir le relier à Salazar, ce serait la meilleure des preuves. _

__Ou pouvoir prouver sa culpabilité dans l'affaire, notamment concernant le fourchelangue._

__Je vois mal où nous pouvons trouver ça si avec tes propres recherches tu n'as rien obtenu. _

__Le journal. _

__Tu rêves là... Comment veux-tu que nous l'obtenions ? Ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à s'infiltrer dans la salle commune des Griffondors ! Sans mot de passe nous n'irons pas bien loin !_

__Et en passant par l'extérieur ? Je sais qu'ils sont installés dans une tour. Il suffirait de prendre un balai et de déverrouiller magiquement une fenêtre pour... _

__Stop, stop Mr Bond ! Je doute que ce soit aussi simple ! Et d'ailleurs n'es-tu pas censé "t'assurer que nous n'allons pas trop loin" ? Tu me fais une scène parce que je passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque et que cela t'inquiète alors que tu me pousses presque à voler un Griffondor, Potter même ! Tu es sûr que tu te fiches pas un peu de moi Abe ? _

__Il n'est pas question de la créature ici."_

Oh je déteste ce sourire malin...

_"Bon, si cela est trop pour toi, on attrape Harry au coin d'un couloir, on l'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide et..._

__...on le viole c'est ça ? _

__Gabriel ! _

__Je vous ai ramener de quoi vous payer des lunettes. Heureux ? _

__Je n'allais pas jusque-là Pinston, mais cette méthode nous permettrait d'obtenir le journal sans devoir aller le chercher nous-mêmes dans leur salle commune._

__Sauf si Potter garde le journal planqué sous son lit comme le fait Juwsy, du moins si j'ai bien compris. _

__Tu le mets sous ton lit maintenant ? _

__Hein ? Heu, non... Non ! Non, non, non ! Abe... Je le mets ailleurs... Ça n'a pas d'importance..."_

Tu peux remercier Pinston carnet, il vient de foutre en l'air la sûreté de ta planque. Bon sang je vais le tuer plus tard... Et où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te cacher moi maintenant ? Je peux compter sur le gosse pour vérifier le dessous de mon matelas dès que tu auras quitté mes mains... Zut, zut...

Et si je réclamais l'aide d'un elfe de maison dans la cuisine ? Je suis sûr que l'un d'eux serait ravi de m'aider et de te dissimuler dans un fond de placard avec les moules et la cruche à eau ou que sais-je encore...? En contrepartie ce ne serait pas très simple d'accès et je n'ai pas intérêt à me ramener au moment du coup de feu mais... C'est une idée à creuser juste après, oui. Au moins je peux être certain que personne ne viendra l'y chercher... Même pas un sale mioche fouineur.

_"Peu importe le journal, nous verrons plus tard. Le principal maintenant c'est de trouver le lien, si du moins il existe, entre les Jedusor et Salazar. _

__Je n'ai pas tout pris. Je suis remonté jusqu'à cent ans dans les listes d'élèves, à peu près deux générations. On a donc deux Jedusor ou peut-être plus pour les cousins et autres à retrouver dont un Elvis Jedusor. _

__Génial... Et on va remonter jusqu'à Salazar comme ça ?_

__C'est en partie l'idée. J'ai aussi rapporter des coupures de presse dans les mêmes dates pour les annonces de mariages et de naissances. Cela sera d'une grande aide, surtout pour les changements de noms. Ne fais pas cette mine pour ton baptême Cook, souris un peu ! Juwsy...? Et si tu te décidais à lâcher ta plume, reporter raté ? On a de la potion sur le feu !_

__Mouis... Trois secondes..._

__Tss ! Drogué va ! Bon, on va se répartir tout ça. Tu prends quoi Cook ?..."_

Bon, je sens que nous en avons pour un moment. Moi qui espérais en avoir terminer avec ce genre de choses... Je vais éviter de me plaindre quand même. Après tout en ce moment-même Abe et Gabriel auraient pu se bastonner joyeusement à coup de chaises et moi de me trouver spectateur d'une tourmente qui ne nous aurait mené à rien. Je dois même dire que sur ce coup ils me surprennent. A moins que ce mystère les intrigue autant que moi au point de leur faire oublier de se jeter quelques piques à la figure... Ma foi ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'aime les conflits que de loin. Si l'on peut m'épargner avec ça tant mieux !

Enfin, je te tiendrai au courant pour les recherches. J'espère franchement ne pas avoir à retourner dans le bureau du vieux fou pour le coup. De toutes façons je me refuse à le faire, et tant pis pour la créature ! Et puis avec une tête plutôt bien faite en plus, peut-être n'aurons nous pas besoin d'aide extérieure. Souhaite-le nous en tout cas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Potter a le journal entre les mains en ce moment, mais je suis presque certain qu'il n'est pas sur la même piste que nous. Si seulement... Oh j'imagine décidément très bien la tête dépitée de Dumby devant l'impuissance de son protégé alors qu'un Poufsouffle minable aurait sauvé les fesses de tout le monde ! Que ce serait jouissif de faire briller notre blason à la gueule de tous ces salopards qui continuent à nous prendre pour des cons ! Raah...

Allez, calme. On est loin d'y être encore. Mais on va y arriver ! Si, si... Je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver, depuis le temps qu'on se casse la tête dessus ! Au moins l'année aura-t-elle était divertissante...! Ouais. Vivement qu'on retrouve l'enfoiré qui s'amuse en ce moment-même que je lui botte le cul ! Et puis voir un Basilic adulte autrement que sur les pages d'un manuel... Oh Helga, je suis en train de me transformer en Hagrid !

_** Ton presque serein serviteur. **_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Toutes mes excuses pour Mardi dernier. J'étais en pleine préparation du bac blanc de français et...il y a eu un gros raté au niveau de l'organisation de tout ça. Je me suis retrouvée avec un compte-rendu à la fin trop bâclée, j'ai donc préféré m'abstenir. Désolée encore de rester aussi attachée à mon mardi au point de rallonger les délais mais ça me simplifie la vie d'avoir mon petit repère fixe de publication. _

_A propos de ce compte-rendu, on est beaucoup en ce moment dans les recherches sur la Chambre. Ça se confirme ici. C'est aussi qu'on approche peu à peu de la fin d'année malgré tout et surtout de la pétrification de Hermione et Pénélope par le Basilic. Je n'oublie pas Dan et le reste, ni les autres Poufsouffles qui sont demeurés silencieux ici. Mais pour le coup il fallait un petit regain d'énergie dans les recherches. D'ailleurs, voilà T.E. Jedusor suspecté par nos trois Poufsouffles. Vont-ils pouvoir cependant confirmer leurs soupçons ? C'est une autre histoire. Mais il est clair qu'avec une pareille possibilité, le mystère de la Chambre va rester encore très présent à l'avenir. (J'ai mes idées pour la suite mais je vous avoue franchement que je ne sais pas où cette petite bande d'enquêteurs s'arrêtera. J'espère surtout pouvoir tirer un maximum de ce délicieux trio.)  
_

_Sinon pour ceux qui se demandaient à quoi ressemblait Gabriel, voici : _http:/ /img824. imageshack. us/img824/5633/abegabriel00. jpg - _(avec Abe plus âgé en prime). C'est du griffonnage toujours mais je sais que certains aiment bien savoir le physique officiel des personnages. __  
J'ai aussi écrit un nouveau bonus et commencé un autre qui est en bonne voie. Ce sera à venir au fur et mesure. _

_Mais surtout merci encore d'avoir la patience de me suivre. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certains sont là pour apprécier, mais aussi me donner leurs avis. (Profitez-en pour me poser des questions ou me dire ce qui vous chiffonne, je ne suis pas Super-Girl mais je pourrai peut-être me corriger.)_

_Sur ce, à dans deux semaines. Merci encore.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Razorlight _- Wire to Wire (Slipway Fires) / _Paolo Conte _- Via Con Me (The Best of) / _Lours Armstrong_ - La Vie en Rose (Best-of)


	40. Compte rendu XXXV : Ombragé repos

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXV, 29 Mars 1993, **

Je n'aime pas vraiment les surprises. Certainement parce que la plupart du temps celles-ci se sont révélées mauvaises, ou bien qu'elles aient été destinées à être bonnes sans grande réussite. Peu importe. Je me méfie de ce genre de choses qui a tendance à tirer des sourires malins aux investigateurs de ces événements : beaucoup semble d'ailleurs oublier que la surprise n'ait pas destiné à celui ou ceux qui l'a mette en place, mais à la "victime". Jusqu'ici, toutes les surprises qui ont été préparées à mon encontre ont amusé davantage ceux qui les avaient préparées que moi. Ironie...qui confirme au passage que les gens offrent aux autres ce qui leur fait plaisir à _eux_.

J'exagère ? Combien font cadeaux à leurs proches de ce qu'il désire dans le but de pouvoir en profiter pendant que la petite-sœur est à l'école, ou que leurs parents travaillent ? Sans parler des amis qui vous offrent le jeu de leurs rêves pour se ramener ensuite chez vous ! Bon, je dis ça mais ce genre de choses extrêmes ne m'ait pas encore arrivé. Je sais cependant que cela est très répandu, même chez nos stupides Griffondors soi-disant représentants officiels de l'amitié véritable.

D'autres diront encore qu'ils préfèrent offrir que de recevoir. Pour le coup, je demande à vérifier mais de certaines personnes et vu le soin qu'elles prennent à choisir leurs présents pour qu'ils conviennent, je veux bien encore le croire. Pour ma part, je ne vais pas dire que cela me fait royalement chier. C'est juste un véritable casse-tête à préparer qui peut devenir une horreur si le retard est accumulé. Il y a les basiques : le livre, le pull, le stylo, mais franchement... Je ne sais pas, mais moi je me sens presque mal à chaque fois que j'offre et que je reçois en retour des autres. J'ai toujours l'impression que cette année encore je me suis planté. Terrible culpabilité spéciale post-Noël que tout le monde connait forcément un jour. Pour cette année, avec Abe, on peut dire que j'ai atteins les sommets en oubliant son cadeau. J'ai plus qu'à atteindre le 21 Mai pour me rattraper...

Mais passons, j'en étais aux surprises. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça non parce que j'ai été souvent déçu, mais parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de louer le bonheur de certaines. Notamment lorsque fourbu sous le poids d'un sac pesant, préparé mentalement à souffrir encore pour deux bonnes heures, l'on vient vous annoncer que votre professeur, par un malencontreux hasard, ne pourra pas assister son cours. Ô grand miracle ! Grande joie que cette bonne nouvelle inattendue ! Y-a-t-il plus doux plaisir en ce monde que ce genre de surprise-là ? J'en vois peu. C'est pour cela que j'en profite maintenant alors que notre bonne vieille salle commune est totalement vide exceptée moi et Maureen qui triture son tarot en marmonnant comme à son habitude. _-De toute la table, j'ai dix centimètres pour écrire maintenant, c'est malin !_

Personnellement, ce genre d'événements imprévus me ravissent toujours. Le calme, la sérénité au lieu des heures de botanique de la fin de journée... Notre classe s'est doucement éparpillée aux divers coins du château, les Serdaigles les premiers pour aller consoler leur chagrin à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas vraiment où sont allés Peter et Evan, mais ils m'ont vaguement parlé de devoirs à faire... Une première ! Pour ma part, je vais sortir mon livre de potions...là, et je vais réviser à un rythme doux... Humm...parfait ! Voilà quelque chose dont j'avais bien besoin en ce moment. Le week-end a Pré-au-Lard m'avait déjà fait du bien mais maintenant...où sont mes délicieuses plumes ?

...

Ah, ici. Là c'est vraiment le paradis ! Bon, Gabriel se foutrait de ma gueule s'il me voyait maintenant : le nez dans mon pull blaireau, la capuche mise, mes pieds au chaud dans mes chaussons spéciaux, une plume entre les dents et l'autre entre les doigts, toi sur mes genoux et le manuel ouvert qui lentement mais sûrement se soumet à la force de son poids... Je m'en fous. Je suis le mec le plus pénard de tout Poudlard. Potter le Sauveur peut aller se rhabiller, mon titre à l'ascendant sur le sien. Accessoirement si Cédric ramène sa vilaine figure plus tôt que prévu pour me chauffer les oreilles devant mon inactivité -_et pourtant je gratte, je ne fais que ça_-, j'envoie un poème merdique à Cho signé de sa main pour le foutre dans la merde. Il faudrait d'ailleurs peut-être que je songe plus sérieusement à cette passionnante possibilité de rendre sa monnaie à notre Belle-Gueule...

En parlant de poème justement, je suis allé donner quelques bonnes raisons à Evan d'envoyer de nouveaux billets doux à Leonor. Je me fiche totalement de savoir s'ils font un couple plutôt équilibré comme le pense Abe, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à mon rôle de conseiller en amour auprès de notre Sorcière. L'unique séance passée sur le canapé à la rassurer en me retenant très fort de mourir de rire m'a suffisamment marqué à elle seule. Je ne tiens pas plus que cela à renouveler l'expérience. Du coup, le soir même de mes recommandations empressées, Evan nous a tenu éveillés jusqu'à minuit pour écrire son putain de billet tendre en vers.

Une autre chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tout de suite la poésie ? Je ne sais pas mais la prose se suffit très bien à elle-même. Les phrases simples aussi. Pas besoin d'envolées lyriques, ni de comparaisons au romantisme subjectif ou de vocabulaire médiéval dépoussiéré pour l'occasion. Pour ma part, je trouve ce genre de choses plutôt pitoyable. De toute façon, l'amour en lui-même est pitoyable. Mais si les concernés se sentent dans l'obligation de se ridiculiser plus que demandé...le spectacle vire rapidement à l'invisionnable. Ou à l'insupportable, au choix. Et non, je ne me contente pas de parler du cas des Poufsouffles ici. Je suis désolé pour leur honneur, mais les élèves des autres Maisons ne sont pas mieux que nous dans ce domaine-là. Oh, il a bien les petites remarques salopes du genre : "_Je me sens Poufsouffle depuis que je te connais_" ou encore "_Hé ! Ne vire pas Poufsouffle pour autant !_" voir "_J'agis comme un Poufsouffle, mais je ne peux te résister. Je l'assume._"

Bordel de merde ! Mais vous vous regardez parfois ? Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle, et bien Helga et moi-même vous emmerdons bande de cons ! Non, mais je sais que c'est le printemps qui arrive...c'est pas une raison pour donner toujours la même excuse à vos actes les plus honteux. Assumez un peu ! Oui, ce genre de choses me fait pleurer de rire, mais les types et les midinettes qui se sentent obligés d'expliquer leurs réactions en s'appuyant sur nos prétendus mœurs...ça me débecte. Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à vanter les mérites de l'amour et toutes ces conneries ? Non. Je suis un jaune et noir pourtant. Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à associer le moindre blaireau aux sentiments tous beaux tous roses ? Bon, en même temps quand on a vu la tête d'un Cédric rêveur ou d'un Evan romantique...je peux comprendre encore. Mais merde quand même !

Enfin, passons. Je crois que c'est un truc que personne ne changera jamais, mieux vaut ne pas trop s'arracher les cheveux pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais amoindrir la connerie des mentalités d'aujourd'hui. Je suis trop jeune pour un boulot pareil. Revenons plutôt à quelque chose de plus agréable...la sortie à Pré-au-Lard il y a trois jours par-exemple. Mis à part Abe qui n'est pas autorisé à venir et qui a grommelé un peu pour la forme, Barbara demeurée au château pour un parchemin en retard, notre petite bande était au complet. Evidemment je suis allé à Scribenpenne au passage, conscience tranquille oblige. Non, c'est surtout que je songe sérieusement à économiser pour une jolie plume à papote. Le problème c'est qu'il me faudrait parler à haute voix pour écrire ce que je veux et que certaines sont moins dociles que d'autres. Mais pour les conversations, cela me faciliterait quand même la vie... Peu importe, cela ne presse pas.

Mis à part ça, nous avons fait le tour habituel : Honeydukes puis Zonko. Evan a fait un petit marché étrange chez ce dernier et je dois te dire que je surveille mes affaires de près. Il n'en est pas encore au point des Weasley-frères, Helga merci, mais il a un petit goût appuyé pour les mauvaises surprises, justement. A croire que tous les natifs du 1er Avril ont des pulsions à évacuer pour se sentir bien. Ou encore, il prépare quelque chose concernant Leonor. C'est possible aussi même si je vois mal ce qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes pourrait lui procurer d'utile pour ce genre de situation. Evan reste Evan. J'ai bien cru d'ailleurs que nous allions finir par prendre nos verres au salon affreux de Piédodu pour le coup. Leonor voulait absolument y aller, surexcitée par le renouvellement des vœux de son mystérieux Inconnu. Evan a fini par appuyer ses arguments à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière et surtout de la nôtre. Si Maureen ne s'était pas rangée de notre côté à Peter et moi, nous aurions été obligés de passer une heure complète dans un lieu que, par respect de ta tendre virginité carnet, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te décrire. Dis-toi seulement que je n'ai jamais été autant soulagé de pouvoir poser mes fesses aux Trois Balais. Peter m'a dit lui aussi qu'il s'y était rendu une seule fois avec Barbara et qu'ils s'étaient très vite mis d'accord pour ne plus reposer un seul orteil là-bas.

_"Tu as le nez dans ton thé à la rose, tu es même couvert de pétales de roses que ces abrutis d'angelots te lancent à la gueule, t'as ta copine en face de toi qui essaye d'en placer une au milieu des bruits de succions que provoquent les roulages de pelle intensifs des autres couples et toi tu essayes de ne pas avoir l'air trop apeuré par la décoration et cette affreuse bonne femme toute en rose qu'est la patronne... Terrible Tobias, terrible. Même s'il fallait un jour que tu sois fou et malade au point de vouloir t'y rendre, je t'en empêcherai parce que c'est mon rôle de camarade. Nous avons beau être des Poufsouffles, j'ai beau moi-même vanter la douceur de l'amour, ça...ce n'est rien d'autre que la déchéance de l'homme. Je peux te dire que les pauvres qui s'y rendent ne sont plus jamais regardés de la même façon par leurs amis après ça."_

Et dire que pour une voix au vote à main levée, j'ai bien failli perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux des Serpentards et me faire de nouveau taper dessus... Vive la démocratie ! Bon, on aurait été tout un groupe à s'y rendre et pas seulement un coupl...laisse, finalement c'est encore pire d'aller là-bas à plusieurs. Connaissant l'esprit fertile de certains...chez eux, un plus un fait rapidement vingt-quatre sans réelle explication.

_"Tobias..."_

Allons bon, Maureen semble avoir cessé de converser avec le démon ; à tous les coups elle vient de se souvenir qu'elle appartenait à ce monde et que moi, faible humain, me trouvais juste en face d'elle. Son regard est un peu sombre à mon goût... Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber sur le coin du nez encore ?

_"Ne t'assoie pas à ta place habituelle demain en potions. _

__Et bien, si tu le dis... _

__Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont elles qui te le recommandent. Éloigne-toi de l'accident à venir, d'accord ? _

__Bien chef."_

Ça y est. Je l'ai perdu de nouveau. Hm... Quel genre de tirage a-t-elle...génial, le Diable. Je suis pas très doué en divination, mais j'ai des bons souvenirs et ceux que me rappellent cette carte ne sont pas de bonne augure. C'est simple, je ne lui ai connu jusqu'ici aucun effet bénéfique.

_"Placée ainsi aux côtés de celle-ci, celle-ci et celle-là, elle subit leur influence. Elle te conseille de te méfier davantage de toi-même et de te stabiliser pour mieux essuyer les tempêtes au risque de t'effondrer."_

Génial... Me méfier de moi-même ? Je suis censé surveiller quoi, mon ombre ? Je suis le premier à reconnaître le don de Maureen, mais parfois elle pourrait être plus précise quand même et davantage explicite. A quoi servent des mises en garde que l'on ne peut pas comprendre à temps ? Mais moi ce que j'en dis, hein... N'empêche que je m'en sors plutôt bien en divination. Je sais reconnaître les symboles les plus importants et leurs sens, surtout, je sais ceux qui reviennent le plus au tirage et qui conviennent à la petite vie normale d'un être humain banal. Le nécessaire pour s'en sortir face à n'importe qui, au final. En tout cas Trelawney ne semble y voir que du feu. Certes, ce n'est pas une référence... Mais c'est toujours une BUSE de moins pour laquelle s'inquiéter ; si du moins je suis capable de jeter de la poudre aux yeux de mon examinateur le moment venu.

Je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas près pour les examens de l'année prochaine. Je n'ai pas le niveau, je le sais. Je bloque dans toutes les matières qui recourent à la magie par baguette. Je suis parvenu à m'en sortir jusqu'à maintenant d'une manière qui me surprend moi-même. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Trop et je me repose constamment sur cela. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai beau vouloir faire des efforts c'est comme si j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien de ma magie. Plus j'essaye et moins j'y parviens, ce qui finit par frustrer ma baguette, je le sens. Elle vibre fort en ce moment à chacun de mes essais et ça ne m'aide en rien. Je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix au final : il va falloir plancher dans les autres matières. Je me débrouille en astronomie. Si je bosse fort je peux certainement attraper quelque chose en histoire de la magie. Il y a la divination qui peut me sauver. Pour les potions, connaître Abe m'a redonné un coup de fouet je l'avoue, je ne suis pas le futur maître mais je m'en sors mieux qu'avant. En Botanique je suis capable de faire mieux ; je survis déjà à être à la même table que les jumeaux Weasley et Evan ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Quant aux soins aux créatures magiques, je m'en voudrais de rater l'optimal. J'en suis capable et pour les BUSES ce serait toujours ça de pris... Même si je ne sais décidément pas comment je vais pouvoir me débrouiller pour entrer dans le monde du journalisme sans contacts et pistons.

_"Tobias,...?_

Hé ?

Définitivement Maureen ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Je la sens beaucoup plus nerveuse que d'habitude, ses pauvres cartes vont finir par plier si elle continue à les tenir ainsi... Je dois voir son comportement comme un mauvais présage ? Je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle avait senti l'éveil du Basilic bien avant tout le monde et que j'en avais ri. Alors, doit-on craindre l'arrivée du jumeau de l'héritier décidé à tous nous exterminer ? Ou bien Dumby s'est enfin trouvé un cerveau ?

_"Dis, tu penses qu'il est vivant toi ?"_

Oh je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ma soirée tranquille vient de partir en fumée. Quelle connerie va encore m'occuper l'esprit pour plusieurs semaines ? Et puis surtout de qui parle-t-elle ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau louper quelques épisodes d'un coup... C'est agaçant. Bon sang, mais ne pourriez-vous pas être une fois dans votre vie précis et compréhensible, les porteurs du troisième œil ?

_"Tu penses qu'il est là ? _

__Mais qui ?_

__Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom..._

__P-pardon ? _

__Crois-tu qu'il est proche ? Qu'il respire encore malgré tout ? Qu'il nous regarde en ce moment-même ? _

__Attend, attend un peu Maureen ! Ne t'emballe pas. On peut savoir pourquoi tu me parles de lui si soudainement ? _

__Je me demandais juste...parce que..._

__Parce que quoi ? _

__Tobias, tu cherches en ce moment même l'héritier."_

Merde, comment est-elle au courant ? C'est Abe qui a vendu la mèche ? Je ne vois pas Gabriel faire cela, ça risquerait trop de lui attirer des ennuis à lui aussi et une bande de Poufsouffles curieux dont il ne veut pas. Alors c'est le sale gosse, c'est ça ?

_"Abe n'y est pour rien. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Ces derniers temps vous paraissiez satisfaits avec Gabriel mais j'ai remarqué que cela avait changé. De mauvaises surprises ? _

__Et bien..._

__Je veux juste essayer de t'éclairer Tobias, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi et je ne t'apprends rien en te disant cela."_

Certes, mais depuis quand ma Maureen peureuse est-elle devenue si sûre d'elle ? J'ai encore le souvenir d'une petite nouvelle aux joues rouges qui savaient à peine aligner trois mots sans disparaître au plus vite. Le temps fait de si grands ravages sur nous tous... Ça y est carnet, je viens de prendre au moins cinq ans en pleine figure.

_"Nous avions trouvé le suspect idéal seulement nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Nous avons cherché à le lier avec Salazar Serpentard en se servant notamment de ses ancêtres mais sans succès. Nous ne connaissons pas le nom de sa mère, et aucun membre de l'arbre généalogique de son père n'a mis les pieds à Poudlard. Un sang-mêlé de toute évidence... Ce qui contrarie un peu notre thèse._

__Il n'a pas eu de femme ni d'enfant cet homme ? _

__Non, Gabriel a épluché toute la presse et nous n'avons trouvé aucune annonce dans les mariages et les naissances. _

__Quel est son nom ? _

__Jedusor. Tom Elvis. _

__Jedusor..._

__A quoi penses-tu encore Maureen ? _

__A ces ombres qu'y grandissent depuis près de deux ans et que je ressens. Je crois l'y discerner mais il m'échappe à chaque fois comme un souffle capricieux... Sait-il que je le cherche ? Je ne le cherche pas vraiment. Mais je veux savoir s'il respire encore maintenant. Il faut que je le sache..._

__Savoir quoi Maureen ? _

__J'ai appris Tobias. Je viens d'une famille moldue, tout comme toi, et j'ai voulu moi aussi tout savoir de cette guerre qui a ravagé les mondes auparavant, de cet être qui a causé tant de pertes... _

__Pourquoi maintenant ? _

__Je sais que c'est la solution. Je le pense. Te souviens-tu de l'année dernière ? As-tu entendu toutes ces rumeurs sur la Pierre Philosophale ? _

__Il aurait été difficile de ne pas les entendre. On peut dire que cela a été un secret de polichinelle : tout le monde a fini par apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Potter l'année dernière. _

__Et sais-tu toi, le monstre qu'il a affronté il y a plus d'un an ?_

__C'est le seul point noir de l'histoire. Il y a eu beaucoup de non-dit là-dessus."_

On peut dire qu'encore une fois Dumby avait tenté de nous "épargner" l'affaire sans réellement réussir son coup. J'ai entendu de nombreux racontars sur une prétendue créature unique au monde ou bien encore un vieil ennemi d'enfance venu prendre sa revanche ; du plus sérieux au plus au plus stupide j'ai fait mes petites recherches sans réelle solution à ce mystère de plus qui a finit par sortir de ma tête.

_"On peut savoir pourquoi tu me parles de cela ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel, je le sens Maureen. _

__Je le sais aussi bien que toi... Écoute-moi, juste encore un peu, et fais de mes paroles ce que tu voudras. Mais laisse-moi le temps de te parler. _

__Si ça peut te soulager... _

__L'année dernière, celui que Harry Potter a affronté... Je suis certaine qu'il s'agissait de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. _

__Quoi ?_

__Cela expliquerait tout le reste. _

__Tu te fiches de moi ! _

__Depuis deux ans que Harry a fait son entrée à Poudlard, notre école connaît des événements de grande ampleur à moitié étouffés à chaque fois aux yeux du monde de la magie. Comment expliques-tu que le calme n'ait plus régné ici depuis que le Sauveur est ici ? _

__Son talent à attirer les ennuis ?_

__Et si plutôt, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait cessé de le poursuivre, affaibli mais bien existant, et cherchant nuit et jour à retrouver sa force d'antan ? _

__Il a reçu un sort de mort, Maureen. Même le Malade en Capuchon ne peut pas résister à ça. C'est un homme. _

__Il a bien longtemps qu'il a été déchu de ce statut. Il est autant humain que tu es mauvais Tobias. Je le sens._

__Alors il aurait survécu quand même ? Impossible, impossible je te dis !_

__La Pierre Philosophale, tu en connais les propriétés Tobias. Pour un être affaibli, n'était-elle pas la solution rêvée pour recouvrir ses forces ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle était confiée à Dumbledore pour qu'il la cache dans le lieu le plus craint par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? _

__C'est totalement surréaliste. _

__Crois-moi, ou non. Mais de nouveau notre école connaît la terreur. Réfléchis Tobias, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard... Un mage noir qui réclamait la reconnaissance des Sang-Purs et de leur race supérieure, qui ne considérait pas les moldus... Cela ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un ? _

__Peut-être est-il juste admiratif de Salazard et a-t-il voulu établir le monde dont son idole rêvait..._

__Peut-être oui. Mais reconnais-le, cette histoire est étrange. _

__Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais été à Poudlard et n'a jamais eu de descendance. Je vois mal comment... _

__En sommes-nous sûrs ? _

__..._

__Penses-y Tobias. Penses-y._

__Je ne veux pas y croire...et je n'y crois pas. La Chambre a été ouverte aussi par le passé, même s'il avait eu un enfant caché pour être à l'origine des événements de maintenant, cela n'explique pas comment il aurait pu l'ouvrir dans le passé._

__Pendant sa scolarité._

__Bon sang Maureen ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a pas pu étudier ici, on en aurait entendu parlé depuis longtemps sinon !_

__Même s'il n'est plus qu'un monstre désormais, il a certainement été un enfant autrefois. _

__C'est bien un rôle qui ne lui convient pas. Non décidément, cela ce serait su. De même pour le descendant, ce type ne doit même pas savoir comment on fait les bébés... Et s'il est aussi affaibli que tu sembles le penser, je ne comprends pas comment il serait capable d'entrer dans cette école sans se faire remarquer pour y contrôler une créature aussi puissante. _

__Il y est bien entré l'année dernière..._

__Alors si tu es si persuadée, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer quel intérêt il tire des attaques contre les nés-moldus de ce collège. Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi quelques élèves pétrifiés qui vont bientôt guérir peut apporter à ce Malade en Capuchon obsédé par sa puissance perdue et Potter. Alors, tu as une idée Maureen ?_

__Je sais cela aussi... _

__Je ne peux pas admettre que tu aies raison Maureen. Il y a trop d'incohérences. Je crois que la piste de Jedusor reste la plus certaine. Rien de plus. _

__Hm... _

__Tu es certaine que ça va ? _

__Serais-tu en train de remettre en cause ma santé mentale, Tobias ? _

__Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. _

__Juste un mauvais pressentiment. Ne fais pas attention. _

__Aussi soudainement ?_

__Oui, oui... Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela va bientôt cessé. Ne prête pas attention..._

__Si tu l'dis..."_

Je la sens pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait au petit-déjeuner mais cela ne lui a pas réussi. Je sais, je sais ; j'ai souvent eu tort autrefois de ne pas prêter plus d'attention à ses propos. J'ai beaucoup ri de ses pressentiments avant que ceux-ci ne s'avèrent vrais mais...je ne peux pas croire ça. J'ai lu, énormément, peut-être trop même, j'ai voulu tout savoir de cette guerre si proche à laquelle j'ai échappé. Je connais tout des actions de ce salopard et des victimes que celles-ci ont causées. Je ne peux pas penser qu'il est vivant malgré tout et qu'encore maintenant il respire en attendant son heure. Je ne veux pas songer à l'existence d'une telle menace à l'insu de tous. Ce malade est mort, point. De plus les éléments ne concordent pas. Si réellement il était encore en vie, Dumby aurait fini par le savoir lui qui est toujours au courant de tout. D'autant plus s'il a vraiment combattu Potter l'année dernière à nouveau au sein de Poudlard : obligatoirement notre crétin de directeur l'aurait su et il ne peut pas se taire sur un tel événement. Le monde de la magie serait au courant aujourd'hui et il se préparait à exterminer pour de bon cet ennemi terrible.

Non, je ne peux définitivement pas croire que Maureen ait raison. La Chambre des Secrets n'a de plus aucun intérêt pour le plus puissant des mages noirs, même si celui-ci se trouvait au maximum de sa puissance. Ce n'est pas les élèves qui auraient été pétrifiés dans ce cas, mais Poudlard qui aurait fini rasé pour de bon sans âme qui vive. Le grand malade n'a aucun intérêt à faire joujou avec un Basilic. Même si je trouve, qu'effectivement, un lien de parenté entre lui et Salazar Serpentard serait on ne peut plus probable. Si du moins il avait étudié à Poudlard... Quoique, cela n'est pas une obligation. Il peut très bien être son héritier et avoir étudié ailleurs. S'il a pu étudier un jour dans sa vie, chose que je ne m'imagine absolument pas.

Définitivement. Autant je ne veux pas lâcher la piste de ce Tom Elvis Jedusor même si nous nous trouvons en ce moment même dans une impasse, autant je ne peux pas mettre un pied sur la piste à laquelle songe Maureen. Trop gros. Trop irréaliste. Ce qu'il faut c'est nous concentrer sur cet ancien élève et essayer de comprendre comment son journal intime a bien pu finir par atterrir au milieu du champs de bataille entre les mains de Potter. Rien d'autre. Et je pense qu'en continuant sérieusement, à trois, l'on finira bien par trouver les réponses à nos questions et, qui sait, peut-être même l'emplacement de la Chambre ?

Je suis curieux de ce Tom Elvis Jedusor, carnet. Depuis un moment j'essaie désespérément de me faire une idée de son visage de petit élève parfait, mais sans aucune indication... Je pourrais trouver une photo dans les archives, qui sait ? A la section préfets et autres branleurs de l'ordre, il doit bien y avoir ça... Hm, à préciser. Au moins je ne resterai pas les bras ballants pour notre prochaine rencontre à propos des recherches. Et si je ne trouve rien je pourrai toujours réfléchir à un cadeau d'anniversaire bien merdique pour Evan... Ce sera déjà ça de gagner.

Aller, je vais réviser un peu mes potions moi. Bien à toi, sale petit chanceux.

_** Ton Serviteur du Mal. **_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Merci encore à toutes et tous pour les précédents compte-rendus et vos réactions. J'ai tendance à répondre un peu tard, je le sais, mais je préfère prendre mon temps. Surtout que j'apprécie beaucoup de le faire, alors pardonnez-moi et soyez patients. Je ne posterai jamais un compte-rendu sans avoir répondu à toutes les précédents reviews. (Question de fierté aussi. Un griffonneur qui ne répond pas fait un peu tache... Enfin, cela reste un avis personnel.)_

_Passons, à défaut de connaître comment la fin de cette année va se dérouler, j'ai quand même planifier de façon plus méthodique les prochains chapitres. Encore deux de battement avant que l'on aborde la dernière agression du Basilic (Hermione et Pénélope). J'ai jusqu'ici une idée assez précise de ce que je vais faire mais après...c'est une autre histoire comme d'habitude. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais je ne parviens jamais à prendre réellement d'avance sur cette fiction. Au moins cela me permet de pouvoir réagir en fonction de vos attentes de manière plus immédiate. ^^ _

_Sinon j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous appréciait de plus en plus Gabriel. Cela m'amuse beaucoup de voir l'évolution de ce personnage "dans votre cœur" au fil de cette fiction. J'espère que ce que je vous réserve quant à l'avenir saura vous convenir, et au mieux vous surprendre. Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit, mais j'ai vraiment bien ébauché le futur de Tobias sur ses dernières années à Poudlard et après pendant la guerre. J'en ai fais de même avec les autres personnages et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir aborder certains bonus. Sachez juste que j'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête tout en faisant de mon mieux pour rester cohérente. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir profiter de cette année 1997 pour la traiter d'un point de vue différent que celui de Harry Potter. (Mine de rien, il y a beaucoup de liberté dont il faut profiter pour cette époque-là). _

_Sur ce, en espérant que la lecture vous ait convenu. Maureen n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai pensé que les conclusions qu'elle a tirées des rumeurs et des événements de l'année dernière étaient plausibles. J'espère ne pas trop avoir débordé ici. _

_Bonne soirée, et merci encore._

_(Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ma relecture, pardon pour les fautes possibles qui seront corrigées plus tard.)  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Christina Aguilera _- Something's Got a Hold on Me (Burlesque B.O) / _Thelonious Monk _- I Love You Sweetheart of All my Dreams (Standards) / _Zazie_ - Les Lendemains qui déchantent (Za7ie Intégrale)


	41. Compte rendu XXXVI : Avril aux motsroses

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXVI, 06 Avril 1993, **

A Poudlard, trois personnes en tout et pour tout sont nées le 01 Avril : les infernaux jumeaux Weasley et cet abruti d'Evan. Trois élèves seulement sur des centaines, et cela est déjà bien trop, tu peux me croire carnet. Ce n'est plus une simple hypothèse : les natifs de cette date particulière ressentent réellement le besoin compulsif de faire honneur à leur naissance tous les ans. Génétique ou psychologique, le problème demeure incurable ; étrangement, personne ne semble passionné par ce cas possible d'étude pourtant assez singulier. Sans doute doit-on penser que les conséquences n'étant pas dangereuses pour le malade et sa santé, il n'y a aucun intérêt à mettre fin à une telle particularité. Certes. En attendant je proteste, je m'insurge ! Le malade ne subit rien de cette déviation du comportement, oui, mais ce sont les autres qui en pâtissent ! Les autres qui sont les réelles victimes de cette singularité !

Je dois m'expliquer ? Bien. A ton avis carnet, si le malade inspiré profite du 01 Avril pour mettre à l'honneur sa tradition -_presque plus stupide que celle de la St Valentin au passage_, qui va devoir subir ses farces à répétition durant toute la matinée ? Humm ? Je répète qui ? La réponse est simple : les abrutis qui auront le bon goût de sauter à pieds joints dans le piège. On va me dire alors : mais quelle idée de faire cela ! Je répondrai simplement à cet argument d'importance négligeable que la prudence seule ne suffit pas face aux démons Weasley. Même Rogue s'y laisserait prendre tellement leurs farces sont ingénieuses ! Surtout que je sais de quoi je parle : avec Evan nous sommes à la même table qu'eux en botanique et j'ai déjà eu le loisir distrayant de les voir en action en plein cours. Oh ce n'est pas toujours grandiose, mais astucieux, vil, oui, oui et oui. Si d'ici quelques années ils ne finissent pas par ouvrir un commerce et faire de l'ombre à Zonko, ça m'étonnerait !

Reste que leurs farces sont amusantes, hem oui, mais lorsqu'elles ne me ciblent pas, merci ! C'est pour ça que j'étais plutôt content d'avoir eu la bonne intuition de m'asseoir à leur table en début de première année : pour ne pas subir eux-mêmes les retombées de leurs créations pas toujours très fiables ils choisissent toujours une cible suffisamment éloignée. Jusqu'ici, Evan et moi, nous avons été intouchables et je pensais naïvement le demeurer... Ah, ah. Même en plus de trois ans, il semble que je les connaisse bien mal. Et pour le coup mon instinct de survie aiguisé ne m'a été utile en rien, il est resté silencieux du début à la fin, me laissant me démerder tout seul en bon salopard d'égoïste ! Je le retiens toujours, je ne sais pas comment mais ça se paiera... Vu ce que j'ai dû endurer pendant de si longues heures...et tout ça pour avoir relâché mon attention de la plus stupide des manières et...merde ! Plus j'y repense et plus ça m'énerve ! D'ici à ce que je trouve un moyen de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce...! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié qu'il y a cinq jours et je ne vais pas l'oublier de si tôt, crois-moi carnet !

Pu-tain ! Respire mon Tobias,...respire... Du sang-froid. Tu es au-dessus de tout ça mon petit Tob'. Evan peut bien continuer à se foutre de ta gueule même quatre mois plus tard, tu es le plus grand, le plus noble... Oui, tu ne t'abaisses pas à ce genre de pratiques barbares... Tu ignores. Tu méprises. Ce n'est que bagatelle et négligence, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Dédaigne le comportement puéril de ces mécréants qui ne cherchent qu'à attirer l'attention de ta singulière personne... Hmm... Ouais. Ouais...

...

Bordel ! Je pensais avoir digérer depuis mais...ce que j'ai envie de leur foutre sur la gueule en ce moment même ! Juste un "petit" remboursement contre l'atteinte qu'ils ont portée à "mon intégrité morale" : les moqueries des connards qui me servent d'amis pour un événement qu'ils sont prêts à me ressortir d'ici quelques années, les conséquences... J'ai ri des mines honteuses de leurs victimes pendant quatre ans ? Oh, et bien je viens de gagner au moins trois autres années d'immunité offertes pour la farce mesquine et profondément médiocre que j'ai subie. A croire que le Dieu Criquet s'est levé le 01 Septembre en pensant : "_Maintenant c'est Tobias qui va bouffer !_" ; j'ai déjà eu ma St Valentin merdique, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester en paix le 01 Avril aussi ? Il y a quelque chose d'inscrit dans mon dos, que je ne peux voir, du style : "_Emmerdez-moi, j'aime ça_" ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est mon visage ? Quelque chose de changé depuis l'année dernière qui donne des pulsions incontrôlables à ceux qui l'aperçoivent ? Des mauvaises actions à expier ? Ce n'est pas le fait me faire chier plus souvent que d'habitude qui va me rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau, Dieu Criquet tu t'es trompé de personne pour atteindre ce stade avilissant de la "mouton attitude". Sincèrement...

Reste que je suis condamné à m'asseoir à ma place de botanique face à leurs sourires de démons satisfaits pour me rappeler à chaque fois l'être ridicule et vulnérable que j'ai été pendant plusieurs heures par leur faute. Dire que la matinée avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé pour un 01 Avril... J'avais dû essuyer quelques farces formelles de la part de Peter et Leonor, sans plus : un seau d'eau en guise d'accueil dans la salle de bain, quelques pétards dans les chaussettes, des poissons en papier à carreaux en nombre impressionnant, une tentative ratée de remplacement de ma pomme petit-déjeunale... Le basic mis à part quelques surprises plus piquantes d'Evan ; et j'ai fini par baisser ma garde en heures de botanique alors que la faim me taraudait. Nous étions en train de suer sur nos Puffapods, des grosses cosses pleines de graines que nous devions ouvrir sans lâcher au risque qu'elles n'explosent en fleurs, lorsqu'une tablée de Griffondor a hurlé. La tâche que Chourave nous avait donnée n'avait rien de dangereux, sauf que les jumeaux en avaient profité... Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils sont parvenus à glisser parmi les cosses de ces élèves quelques-unes de leurs inventions. Lorsque les lionceaux ont voulu ouvrir celles-ci...et bien ils se sont retrouvés arrosés d'un produit aussi odorant qu'un Troll incontinent, d'une ravissante couleur jaune cocu.

Oh pour le coup Chourave a bien compris qui étaient les investigateurs, ce n'était pas une première, mais encore une fois il n'y avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité des rouquins et plus personne ne se risque à accuser les jumeaux sans témoignage de leurs bévues : agir ainsi c'est se préparer à un long et virulent débat sur l'injustice pour les trois prochaines heures avec l'assurance de ne rien faire valoir de son autorité. Alors Chourave a bravement levé sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts, sauf qu'évidemment aucun sort n'est parvenu à faire disparaître la sublime coloration et des élèves, et des plantes. Nous étions rendus à compter les mouches le nez pincé alors que les élèves traumatisés criaient leur désespoir et que notre formidable directrice de Maison s'arrachait les cheveux. Jusqu'à ce que George, ou Fred, ne se tourne vers son homologue avec un sourire malin :

_"Qu'en pensez-vous cher confrère ?_

__Ce que vous pensez à cet instant même, mon cher. _

__La couleur est réellement bien aboutie... C'est du..._

__...bon travail. Bravo à vous._

__Non ! Bravo à nous. _

__Oui, de rien._

__De rien."_

J'ai appris à ne plus me laisser déconcerter par leurs conversations. Ce n'est pas nouveau que les jumeaux sont tous des givrés, rares élus à pouvoir bénéficier d'un moyen de communication différent de ceux que nous, êtres humains normaux, nous utilisons ordinairement. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment avant de rencontrer les Weasley. Reste qu'Evan et moi étions quand même quelque peu pris de court par la brutalité de l'événement. Et le blaireau indécis a mis la patte au piège, Fred -_ou George_- s'est tourné vers nous :

_"Pas mal, hein ? Il nous a fallu plusieurs nuits pour concevoir une telle odeur et coloration, quand à la durée de vie... Ils en ont pour trois jours minimum !_

__Je dirai même quatre, confrère._

__Quatre assurément ! Vous avez raison,... _

__Je sais._

__Hm... Dites amis blaireaux, en attendant que cette brave Pomona ne se décide à abandonner, j'ai emprunté ça à Johnson... Sucreries au citron savonné ou à la fraise-guimauve, ça vaut l'essai non ?"_

Et voilà l'erreur. Par Helga, comment j'ai pu accepter de mettre dans ma bouche quelque chose provenant de la main d'un des jumeaux Weasley de manière aussi suicidaire alors que je connais les risques depuis des années ? On va dire que c'est l'émotion, hein, et avec cette connerie le mal était fait. Evan a été le premier touché : il a ouvert la bouche pour faire connaître son appréciation quant au goût du bonbon offert et n'a rien pu émettre d'autre que des bulles de savon plus ou moins gigantesques dans un nasillement singulier. Le regard furieux qu'il a lancé à Fred -_ou George_- n'y a rien changé. Il en était réduit à n'ouvrir la bouche que pour buller en cancanant : un véritable Canard WC.

Cette découverte m'a fait prendre conscience de la sensation étrange que je sentais au fond de ma gorge, et j'ai compris : "_Bravo Tobias, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant pour ce genre d'éclair de génie !_" ; je m'étais fait avoir comme un con et je n'osais plus vraiment ouvrir la bouche. Surtout alors que George, ou Fred, m'interrogeait d'un regard innocent décoré du sourire le plus vil que j'ai jamais connu :

_"Un problème Juws, tu sembles un peu pâle ?"_

Et le cauchemar a débuté carnet.

_"Ton inquiétude me fait tout chaud au coeur, Fred. Je suis si content de voir que tu te soucies de moi... Merci, merci mon ami mais je vais bien."_

...

Oui. C'est bien moi qui ai dit ça.

Terrible hein ? Oh la tête d'Evan quand il m'a entendu était impayable, oui. En attendant j'avais beau m'escagasser pour reprendre le contrôle de mes cordes vocales, je n'y arrivais pas. Il me suffisait de vouloir parler pour voir mes propos détournés en une sauce particulièrement répugnante digne de premières années Poufsouffle particulièrement émotifs. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me sentais bafoué, ridicule lorsque j'oubliais ma bonne résolution de fermer ma gueule pour débiter des conneries dont je ne pensais pas le centième et acquiescer à des choses dont je ne voulais pas...durant tout le reste de la journée. A n'importe qui. N'importe quand. Et pour n'importe quoi.

_"Mr Juws, voulez-vous bien emmener Mr Wills à l'infirmerie pour régler son problème de...communication ? _

__Oh b-bien entendu Professeur ! Tout de suite Professeur ! Oh par Merlin Evan, comme tu dois souffrir ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Répond-moi pitié !_

__Coin-coin ! Blop ! Bwahablic, blic ! _

__Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? _

__Blup, coin-coin ! Coin !_

__Oh, je suis siii soulagé !"_

Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde nous ait regardés comme des fous échappés de l'asile... Et Pompresh n'a rien pu faire pour mettre fin à notre calvaire. C'est à peine si elle a compris que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et qu'Evan n'était pas la seule victime... Quant à Peter, Leonor et Maureen... Disons que cet événement a eu le mérite de les distraire. Au moins la manière dont ils ont réagi est une preuve que le Poufsouffle n'est pas compréhensif de nature.

_"Ha ha ha ha ! C'est vraiment trop drôle ! Trop bon ! Allez, Tobias ! Une autre, une autre ! _

__Peteerrr ! Tu sais très bien à quel point je me sens inconfortable... C'est terriblement gênant... Si seulement je pouvais me transformer en une toute petite fourmis pour disparaître... _

__Coin-coin ! Blurp ! _

__Oh, mais il ne faut pas ! Tu es si gentil Tobias ! Peter, vilain garçon, arrête d'embêter notre petit camarade ! _

__Je suis si heureux, Leonor. Tu es vraiment une chouette, chouette fille !_

__Blip, blop ! Coin !_

__Bwhaha ha ha ha ! _

__Peter, Leonor ! N'en profitez pas trop ! Mais il est vrai que tu devrais arrêter de grimacer aussi visiblement Tobias : parler ainsi te rend vraiment mignon._

__Oh Maureen...! Ne me taquine pas ! _

__Ha ha ! Quand Gabriel va voir ça ! Huhuhu ! _

__Coiiinn. Bluc._

__Evan est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Bon sang, je suis bien content de ne pas être à la table des jumeaux en botanique, moi !_

__Peter ! Je t'en prie, ne critique pas Evan ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre affreusement ? Mon pauvre Evan, tu sais...je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami !_

__Ca c'est de la déclaration ! Hi hi hi !_

__Ho ho, tu l'as dis Leonor !_

__Blurp, coin-coin !"_

Quand je te dis que je n'ai pas été épargné. Je finis par croire que, à côté, la St Valentin c'est du gâteau et du bonheur. Les nains c'était moins humiliant, et un peu plus sportif accessoirement mais plus personne n'y songeait le lendemain. Tandis que, encore aujourd'hui, quelques-uns de notre Maison ont la bonne idée de me rappeler certaines de mes répliques d'il y a quelques jours, juste au cas où mon honneur blessé en ait oublié une dans la mêlée...

_"Tu le mérites Juwsy, se faire avoir comme ça c'est vraiment la honte ! _

__Je...! Humpf ! _

__Oh, c'est une nouvelle distraction que de tenter d'imiter la carpe ? Tu as raison, c'est une très bonne idée pour mes petites oreilles fragiles... _

__Grmmph ! _

__Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ton avis allait nous manquer. Je devrais peut-être aller remercier les jumeaux finalement... Je vais te proposer des bonbons plus souvent, ne serait-ce que pour m'épargner tes remarques de chieur de blaireau... _

__S-s'il te plaît... Gabriel, n'insulte pas ma Maison. Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute uniquement. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de t'ennuyer autant... Pardon, je n'avais pas compris. Pardon... Je vais être sage, d'accord ? Je vais me taire et comme ça je ne te gênerai plus. Promis !_

__Hu ? _

__..._

__Ha. Ha... Ha... HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Dites-moi que quelqu'un à un enregistreur magique à portée de main pitié ! Je veux pouvoir écouter ça plus tard autant de fois que possibles !_

__Gabriel ! N'embête pas Tobias ! _

__Merci Leonor, mais Gabriel ne m'ennuie pas du tout ! Je suis content de pouvoir le faire rire. J'avais l'impression que ça n'allait pas très fort ces derniers temps, mais je suis heureux de voir que ça va mieux. _

__Qu...?_

__Tu sais Gabriel, je te trouve vraiment génial ! _

__Hé ! Pourquoi il ne me dit jamais rien dans ce genre à moi aussi ? _

__C'est parce que même à ce stade pitoyable il en a rien à foutre de toi, musicien raté...comme quoi il n'est pas fou non plus. Enfin... Mon petit Juwsy, je suis siii touché. Restons amis !_

__Ouiii !_

__Hu hu hu...! Par la barbe de Salazar, j'espère qu'il se souviendra de ça ! Hu !"_

Les salauds demeurent des salauds. Au moins j'ai eu la confirmation que Pinston malgré tout demeurait bien un parfait petit enfoiré. Quoique le plus chiant à sans nul doute était Peter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remonté, à croire qu'il subit l'influence négative d'Evan et de sa connerie... Il ne m'a presque jamais lâché de la journée, profitant du moindre instant pour m'arracher les paroles les plus honteuses disponibles en magasin. Tss...! J'espère qu'il se souviendra aussi longtemps du lendemain matin lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte en même temps que les autres garçons de notre dortoir que son fidèle boxer avait laissé place à une adorable culotte bleue en dentelles... Je suis effroyablement rancunier ? C'est bas ? Oh oui, mais c'était encore plus drôle lorsqu'Evan a profité de sa voix pleinement retrouvée pour le crier dans toute la salle commune... Rien que pour cet exploit McGonagall devrait m'accorder un optimal. Mais revenons à l'affreux 01 Avril...

_"C'est quand même assez cruel ce que t'ont fait les jumeaux, Tobias. Je te connais, tu dois bouillonner en ce moment hein ? _

__..._

__Ah, tu préfères éviter de...je comprends. Mais tu sais, moi je m'en fiche... _

__..._

__Tu es au courant au moins si les effets vont durer longtemps encore ? _

__George m'a dit que demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre._

__Ca va être amusant l'anniversaire d'Evan, vu votre état à tous les deux... _

__Oh mais je vais bien, tu sais Abe ! Je veux vraiment fêter l'anniversaire d'Evan aujourd'hui, c'est important ! Ce n'est pas bien grave si nous avons eu quelques problèmes... Tant qu'on est tous ensembles, ce sera forcément bien !_

__Je crois surtout que la perspective de supporter à la fois Peter et Pinston toute la soirée dans cet état ne t'amuse pas vraiment... _

__..._

__..._

__..._

__Dis, c'est vrai que tu trouves ce Serpentard génial ? _

__Oui ! _

__Ah..._

__Mais tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi, Abe. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! _

__Ouais, je pense surtout que tu dois t'arracher les cheveux mentalement en ce moment même... Ne t'inquiète pas Tobias, je ne répèterai rien qui serait susceptible d'égratigner un peu plus ton honneur. _

__Abe, pas toi aussi ! Tu es en train de te moquer...! Je le sens ! Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? _

__J'en profite juste un peu. Tu pourras toujours te venger plus tard... _

__Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ! Pourquoi je voudrai blesser Abe ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Et j-humpf ! _

__Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes muet finalement. Je ne tiens finalement pas à ce que tu penses que je t'ai poussé à trop parler... _

__..._

__Oh, et RTT t'a apporté une nouvelle lettre de Dan. Dans ton état, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu attendes demain pour lui répondre. On ne sait jamais si cela venait à se propager jusque dans tes écrits..._

__Hum !"_

Et il a fallu tenir jusqu'au bout pour cet abruti d'Evan qui a rempli notre dortoir par ses nasillements sonores et ses bulles, nous encourageant à débuter une véritable compétition quant au plus grand éclateur de bulles de savon de tout Poudlard...connerie -_étonnamment, Barbara est devenue la détentrice de ce titre_. Heureusement que j'ai su tenir ma langue plus longtemps que d'habitude pour m'épargner au maximum les remarques des deux grand(e)s bêtes au cours de la soirée. Oh bien sûr ça n'a pas empêché certains dérapages mais depuis le temps, la honte avait laissé place à la résignation. Il faut dire qu'après avoir discuté malgré moi pendant plus d'une demi-heure avec Cédric à propos de ses hésitations quant à Cho Chang à mon retour dans notre salle commune, j'étais prêt à tout affronter. Alors ce n'était pas deux crétins qui allaient me faire déclarer forfait. C'est vrai quoi, je suis Tobias Juws quand même !

Mais passons, pour le coup Evan a sans doute été le plus emmerdé de nous deux. On a connu mieux comme état que de fêter son anniversaire dans la peau d'un Canard W.C. Ce n'était pas non plus toujours facile pour nous de comprendre ses tentatives de communication bien qu'il soit particulièrement expressif. Quand il a reçu son cadeau, nous étions bien embêtés pour savoir s'il lui plaisait ou non. Mais apparemment notre tir groupé a fait son petit effet, le séjour de trois jours à Sidmouth tous frais payés pour deux l'a rendu euphorique. Il faut dire que le comportement de Leonor pendant la soirée y est aussi pour beaucoup, à mon avis il doit sérieusement prévoir de partir avec elle -_en même temps ce n'est pas pour rien que Maureen et Peter ont tenu à prévoir une place de plus... _Et je dois dire que je ne suis plus si certain qu'il va se prendre un râteau : pendant tout le repas Leonor n'a pas cessé de le câliner en bonne mère poule soucieuse de la santé de son _"Poussin"_ dixit la demoiselle. Assez choquant. D'ici à ce qu'ils finissent **vraiment **ensembles...! Je ne te dis pas la mauvaise surprise du siècle, ça dépasse toutes les espérances !

Surtout que depuis qu'il ait lancé, Evan n'est plus le Evan que je connaissais. Principalement lorsqu'il aborde à ma grande horreur les périodes de guimauve pur jus, pur sucre qui font désormais parties de son quotidien. Je crois que je préférais encore supporter ses remarques de gamin grossier plutôt que de le voir redécorer ses affaires de cours du prénom de sa dulcinée. Et quand il la regarde de loin et se sent obligé de commenter chacun de ses faits et gestes sous une avalanche d'adjectifs tous ronds, tous doux... Il ne fait pas bon d'aimer, carnet. C'est une déchéance de l'Homme que d'aller jusqu'à spolier sa propre identité pour ne plus voir que la vision idyllique de son partenaire. Ah, il n'est pas dur d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on voit comme on aimerait qu'il soit, mais lorsqu'on se rend compte que celui-ci se gratte le nez comme tout le monde, a des poils comme tout le monde, pisse comme tout le monde,...ah bah zut alors ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de jeunes couples qui se sont séparés lorsqu'ils ont pris conscience de l'humanité de leur tendre moitiée et des défauts qui vont avec. Merde,...qu'est-ce que ça me fait pitié tout ça !

Peut-être que ceux qui ont raison au final ce sont nos copuleurs : Peter et Barbara. Du sexe de dépravé, mais pas d'hypocrisie. Ouais... C'est pas trop mon genre non plus. Je la lui laisse, à Peter, sa copine et ses sous-vêtements de prostituée de bas étage. Je ne me sens pas non plus l'endurance pour supporter de tels efforts physiques constamment -_déjà que mes petites séances personnelles me tuent à plus de deux fois... _Non, le mieux dans l'affaire c'est Dan sans doute. Il a une copine tellement conne qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut avec sans aucune prise de tête. Comme un chien, en moins poilu quoi. D'après sa dernière lettre il l'a emmené au cinéma où ils se sont joyeusement "découverts" avec la discrétion d'un couple de rhinocéros en rut. Ha, ha, ha...et je parle encore avec ce mec ? Et oui. Ce doit être ça le pire d'ailleurs.

Tant que j'y pense ! Je retourne à l'appart' pour les vacances de Pâques. Ça me permettra d'aller voir Maman et Papa, et justement Dan m'a proposé qu'on se voit. Il paraît que son père n'était pas particulièrement ravi d'accueillir chez lui un adolescent rebelle élève dans un internat de redressement mais il a finalement plié. Je sens que l'ambiance va être agréable encore, ce serait bien si Dan pouvait éviter de m'inviter à rester dîner... Enfin passons, il faut que je songe à demander à Abe s'il vient avec moi même si je suis presque certain de sa réponse. C'est ma mère qui va être ravie de revoir "son adorable petit Abe" -_si, si, ma mère a bien dit ça_. Ca va être de tout repos encore, c'est mon instinct lunatique qui me le dit.

Ah, en parlant d'instinct lunatique, justement... Il faut que je réfléchisse très sérieusement à un moyen de venger mon honneur sali. Evan va m'être utile tiens, s'il y a bien une seule personne qui peut coincer les jumeaux, je crois que c'est lui. Il n'a pas leur niveau, loin de là, mais il lui arrive quand même d'avoir quelques astuces sympathiques et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Oh, pas forcément quelque chose de grandiose, mais ne serait-ce que les surprendre. Ah bordel, ce que ce serait jouissif ! Plus que de voir Dumby perdre son affreux petit sourire de vieux sage sénile ! Mais j'ai vraiment intérêt à trouver **LE** truc. On parle quand même des Weasley là. D'ailleurs, je ferais peut-être bien d'aller consulter Gabriel. Je suis d'accord que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des êtres naturellement machiavéliques, mais je peux toujours réclamer l'aide d'un spécialiste de la mesquinerie, non ? Ouais, avec ces deux-là sous le coude, je crois que ça peut se faire. Et puis Evan voudra se venger du coup du Canard W.C, quant à Gabriel, cela fera plaisir à son ego de coincer les spécialistes de la farce : je n'aurai pas trop de mal à les convaincre.

Bon, le seul problème c'est : quelle farce ?

_**Ton Serviteur revanchard.**_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose concernant les Poufsouffles : si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que personne ne sait le fonctionnement de l'entrée de leur salle commune. Chez les Griffondors c'est le mot de passe du tableau, pour les Serpentards même principe mais avec une porte de pierre quant aux Serdaigles ce sont les devinettes du heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Mais nos amis blaireaux ? Est-ce un bête mot de passe ou quelque chose de plus distinct ? J'ai eu à peine trois secondes pour y songer et quelques vagues idées. Je pense qu'il faudrait placer ça dans cette fiction, c'est même une erreur de ma part à rattraper. (Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis vingt secondes j'ai l'image d'un portrait d'un être tout rond tout doux qui permettrait aux Poufsouffles d'entrer dans leur salle commune seulement s'ils ont commis une bonne action dans leur journée... Hem.)_

_Cette soudaine idée mis à part, merci à nouveau. Habitués comme arrivants que je n'attends plus trop à un tel stade de fiction, merci encore de me laisser quelques mots et de m'encourager autant ainsi. Je ne vous apprendrai rien en disant que j'apprécie cela. _

_J'y pense aussi, la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de compte-rendu mais un bonus. Avec les vacances, l'avalanche de devoirs personnels à rendre (et pourtant je m'avance) plus le fait que je pars... Cela va être trop court pour moi. Je préfère donc vous prévenir à l'avance, que vous ne soyez pas surpris. Bien entendu, le post qui suivra sera un bon vieux compte-rendu. En un mois je serai quand même parvenue à faire quelque chose. ^^_

_Sur ce,... Bonnes semaines. Et merci. _

_En espérant que la lecture vous ait convenu & les douces paroles de Tobias davantage encore. (Correction du chapitre à venir.)  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Robin Thicke _- My Life (Moi, Moche et Méchant BO) / _Atomic Kitten_ - Eternal Flame (Single) / _Bronski Beat _- Smalltown Boy (Compilation 80)


	42. Bonus 6 : La Tablée

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS SIXIEME : _La tablée_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (United Kingdom),**

La Grande Salle de Poudlard resplendissait à la lueur des candélabres. Piégé sous la coque de velours de son plafond magique paré d'une myriade d'étoiles par ciel découvert, ses pierres gravées et ses teintures de lourd tissu, ses boiseries cirées, les lueurs tremblotantes de ses chandelles, conféraient à ce lieu une atmosphère pesante de mysticisme et une étrange intimité que la présence de centaines d'élèves ne parvenait pas à briser. La magie elle-même semblait emplir l'air de tout son pouvoir. Pas un coin de la pièce n'échappait à son emprise. Elle était omniprésente en cette soirée particulière où se pressaient robes noirs et chapeaux pointus autour des quatre grandes tables de la salle. Discutant, riant, soupirant, l'insouciance légère des élèves du collège se répercutait en échos sur les murs de pierre jusqu'à se perdre dans la nuit.

Tobias lança un regard craintif aux plats appétissants qui venaient d'apparaître depuis peu dans la vaisselle dorée sans que personne ne remarque rien. Les mains sous la table, sa baguette entre les doigts qu'il tournait et retournait nerveusement, il jeta un coup d'œil au reflet trouble que lui renvoyait son verre plein d'un liquide inconnu. Un tour ; il avait vraiment une sale tête. Deux tours ; il rattrape l'inerte bout de bois de justesse alors que celui-ci menaçait de lui échapper. Trois tours doucement ; pouvait-il manger cela ? Pouvait-il boire ? Les anciens élèves ne semblaient pas s'embarrasser de ces questions. Quatre tours lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un premier plat, tirant finalement une de ses mains d'entre ses genoux pour la porter vers le poulet miraculé. Cinq...non, il rangea la baguette dans sa poche pour plus de sécurité. Un mouvement brusque qui sait et...

Sa fourchette s'était plantée dans la chair ferme de la viande. Ce n'était pas une vision. Mais comment avait-elle bien pu alors atterrir dans ce plat soudainement ? Curieux, il huma de plus près, comme pour s'assurer davantage encore qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Il pouvait sentir, il pouvait toucher... Il pouvait voir. Et cela semblait même être du poulet normal, comme celui de sa mère, comme celui de tout le monde. Un poulet...dans un plat. Oui. Comme d'habitude... Comme d'habitude...

"Ce...ce sont les elfes qui font parvenir les plats dans cette pièce aussi soudainement avec leur magie."

Tobias se recula vivement de son poulet. Ah non... Il avait cru un instant... Son regard se porta alors sur l'une de ses voisines. Une nouvelle comme lui dont les yeux disparaissaient de moitié sous sa frange lourde et disciplinée. Il la reconnut aisément comme celle qui avait fait choir tabouret et Choixpeau maintes fois avant que la directrice adjointe ne se décide à l'aider à s'installer pour procéder à sa répartition. Lui se demandait encore par quel sort vicieux se trouvait-il à la même table que cette fille. Ah oui, ce salaud de vieillerie en tissu qui... Ne pas y penser.

"C'est une ancienne élève qui me l'a dit...pendant le trajet... Heu..."

Ignorant la tentative maladroite de sa voisine de débuter une conversation plus nourrie, Tobias reporta son attention sur le p... Bon, apparemment quelqu'un avait emporté le poulet pendant ce temps-là. A moins que les elfes ne sachent faire courir une telle bête sur la table...il n'en savait rien lui. Ses compagnons de compartiment n'avaient pas été extrêmement bavards sur ce sujet. Il frissonna au souvenir des sourires mesquins des trois garçons qui avaient échoué sur la banquette en face de la sienne. De vrais petits Serpentards en puissance qui lui avaient à peine expliqué le concept des Maisons au sein de Poudlard. Il n'en avait compris qu'une seule chose : il avait échoué dans la pire Maison qui soit et s'en mordrait les doigts tout au long de sa scolarité. Pour le reste... Mieux valait ne plus songer à leurs rires satisfaits, leurs petites histoires moqueuses et les insultes susurrées du bout des lèvres sur la pureté de son sang. Il n'avait pas bien saisi cette dernière partie mais il supposait qu'il devait s'agir d'un même critère que celui de la "race" dans le langage normal.

"Et foi. File-foi les fommes de ferre !"

C'était le garçon en face de lui qui venait de l'interpeler d'une voix à moitié étouffée par son morceau de viande entre les dents. Plus robuste que lui, plus grand, avec les cheveux blonds coupés ras et les yeux verts, ce petit nouveau lui paraissait brutalement antipathique. Il n'aima pas son ton autoritaire. Le plat convoité entre les mains, Tobias entreprit de le vider avec soin avant de le déposer brutalement sur la table sous le regard interloqué du solliciteur. Sans un mot, le message était passé. Ignorant le froncement de sourcils du blond, il s'intéressa au contenu de son assiette. Il pourrait toujours s'inquiéter davantage de ces elfes après. Le principal était de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de nourriture, pour le reste il aurait le temps plus tard de satisfaire sa curiosité tant que l'était sa faim.

"Dis-donc... Crevette. Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu là... Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! C'était quoi cette petite rébellion merdique que tu viens de jouer pour ton plaisir là ?

_La ferme, Evan. Tu le méritais."

Tobias eut un court élan de gratitude pour son autre voisine : dans le type de la fille superficielle on faisait pas mieux mais celle-ci semblait au moins dotée d'un fond de raison. Elle avait coupé littéralement le sifflet à l'autre, c'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec un imbécile pour ce soir. Il avait sa répartition à digérer. Et ce monde étrange à accepter. Il ne connaissait de la magie que sa brutalité, ce n'était que sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait commencer à apprécier son étonnant appui. Restait que des plats qui se remplissent tous seuls le déconcertaient encore. Quoi de plus normal ? Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un crétin de plus sur le dos pour appesantir davantage cette soirée.

"Mange Leonor, rend-toi utile efficacement au lieu de parler. Oh ! Le ténébreux raté ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'ignorer ! Si t'as des couilles...!

_Je... Cela n'est...qu'une petite plaisanterie... Ce n'était pas méchant...

_T'y connais rien ! Et toi, d'ailleurs, t'es qui ? Sa copine ?

_Non ! Je... Je suis... Mon nom est M-Maureen...Dowell...

_Ah ! C'est toi qui a failli nous briser le tabouret ! Tu parles d'une élève ! Les profs doivent déjà s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il est !

_Evan ! Retire-ça grosse brute insensible !

_Je... Je... Je ! Je suis désolée !

_Ne l'écoute pas Mo... Heu, Maureen ! C'est un vrai rustre ce type ! Au fait, je m'appelle Leonor.

_Ah... Heu... Enchantée...

_Oui bon, ça va les petites présentations ! Vous irez papoter joyeusement dans votre dortoir plus tard entre gourdes. Toi ! Essaye pas de te défiler ! Rend-moi mes pommes de terre !

_Evan je t'ai déjà dit de le laisser tranquille. Tu as vu comme tu lui as parlé ? A sa place j'aurai fait pareille !

_Mais toi t'es une chieuse de nature, c'est normal.

_Hé !

_Machin ! Je perds patience... Je t'ai dis de...!

_Va-te-faire-foutre."

Le ton hargneux eut le mérite de ramener le silence alors que Tobias reportait son regard sur son assiette entamée. Quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement d'expliquer l'accumulation de merdes qui lui tombaient sur le dos ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve coincé entre ces trois-là ? Il n'avait rien réclamé de tout ça lui ! Il voulait juste...saisir cette chance qui se présentait à lui de donner un sens à son existence, de comprendre son petit rôle dans ce monde. Il voulait dompter cette chose qui dormait au fond de lui et qui avait envoyé un homme à l'hôpital pour ne plus ressentir cette peur aux contacts des autres. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette crainte qui planait constamment au-dessus de lui de blesser ses parents comme son enseignant. Il ne voulait pas être anormal et demeurer en silence parmi les livres pour ne surprendre personne. Il voulait trouver cet endroit où il se sentirait bien. Juste bien. Et plus il passait du temps ici moins il croyait en cette décision qu'il avait prise.

"Hm... T'as plutôt du caractère toi ! Finalement t'es un merdeux mais t'as pas l'air condamné comme certains de cette Maison... C'est quoi ton petit nom le nain ? Que je sache quoi associer à ta face de constipé...

_Bon sang Evan mais...! Franchement ne l'écoute pas, toi. Il ne cherche qu'à se faire remarquer comme d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'une brute épaisse sans cervelle..."

Hausser les épaules et se replonger sur les quatre pommes de terre restantes, croiser les doigts pour qu'ils se désintéressent comme tous les autres, qu'ils te laissent tranquille comme avant... Tobias sursaute cependant lorsque le poulet à moitié entamé reprit sa place sous ses yeux. Il leva la tête, accrocha le sourire amicale de la peroxydée un peu trop glossé à son goût.

"Je vais me répéter, Leonor enchantée. Tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie la dernière fois alors... Sers-toi. Et puis oublie un peu l'autre crétin, tu ne le changeras pas, crois-moi..."

Une vipère, songea t-il aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille auquel il fallait faire confiance. A tous les coups il s'agissait d'une vraie pipelette qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Une gamine comme toutes ces autres si ennuyantes, si gloussantes et superficielles dans leur manière d'être... Elle fut déçue de le voir se détourner sans un mot sans toucher au plat, l'ignorant. Evan, lui, ricanait dans sa serviette comme le grand imbécile qu'il était. Pas très cordial non ce brun, ce certain T...T-quelque chose il lui semblait, qui avait serré les lèvres si fort au moment de sa répartition et presque jeté le Choixpeau au moment de rejoindre leur table. Non décidément, il n'avait pas l'air très agréable. Sans doute se contenteraient-ils de se côtoyer sans plus. Sans plus...

La cruche valsa des mains de Maureen noyant la table sous un flot de jus de citrouille. Evan poussa un cri étranglé honteux. Les voisins s'indignèrent. L'autre grogna pour se décaler, s'éloignant autant que possible de leur groupe si hétéroclite et sauver sa pomme. Leonor récupéra les serviettes pour sauver les meubles alors que le Moine Gras débarquait pour consoler la coupable au bord des larmes. En fond quelques élèves ricanèrent, les pointant du doigt. Dumbledore devait sourire sous sa barbe.

Oh l'année s'annonçait si longue soudainement...

**...**

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ma vision des choses quant à la rencontre de la petite bande. Je ne sais pas si elle vous surprendra, si elle ressemblera à celle que vous avez peut-être en tête, si elle vous décevra... Juste un morceau de scène encore. _

_Merci encore de me suivre. Dans deux semaines on reprend bien avec un compte-rendu (mais pour le coup j'ai bien prévu et en effet je n'étais absolument pas prête à vous publier le suivant aujourd'hui). _

_Bonnes vacances aux chanceux._

_[Chat noir : J'ai été touchée que mes efforts payent. Tes remarques m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, merci d'avoir pris le temps pour cela. J'espère que ce qui suit te conviendra toujours.]  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Dido _- Sand in my Shoes (Single) / _Gorillaz _- Re-Hash (Gorillaz)


	43. Compte rendu XXXVII : A wizard among us

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXVII, 15 Avril 1993, **

_"En 1430, le sortilège d'explosion fut rendu célèbre au cours de la Compétition des Duels de Sorciers d'Angleterre par une participante qui vainquit ainsi le favori. Quel était le nom de cette fameuse sorcière ?"_

...

Ceci, carnet, est ce que l'on appelle dans le langage courant : une question à la con. Le principe de cet intéressant instrument éducatif est d'emmerder le plus possible les élèves en ne leur apportant qu'une connaissance inutile dont ils se seraient bien passée. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté en soi, la question à la con a traversé les siècles sans jamais s'essouffler et son existence est vouée à perdurer encore longtemps aux vues de son incroyable côte de popularité. Il est bien loin le temps où jamais question étrange et tordue ne surgira au détour d'un devoir, faisant obstacle à harassante réflexion de l'élève studieux. Sans doute ne faut-il d'ailleurs pas trop l'attendre...

Mais même coutumière, la question à la con ne cesse jamais de nous étonner de par son excentricité. C'est une petite surprise inattendue, inespérée surtout et imprévisible. Elle se confond, gentille parmi ses consœurs structurées, riant sans doute de sa propre mauvaise blague, jusqu'à ce que les yeux tant attendus se pose sur elle pour la déchiffrer...une fois, deux fois, relire encore avant de jurer : _"Bordel cet abruti de prof a recommencé !"_. Ah... Quelle plus terrible chose que cette saloperie dont la présence jure si bien avec le reste du devoir, à se demander si elle n'a pas été déposée ici par inattention, par erreur ?

Oh il en existe bien des catégories : les réellement tordues, les étriquées, les dures, les hésitantes qui paraissent toujours anormalement faciles, les folles, les sans réponses...tant que nous croisons tous sur le chemin de nos études. Je veux bien manger ma plume si un seul élève de Poudlard est demeuré hors d'atteinte tout au long de sa scolarité : même Dumby a dû être servi de ces conneries alors...et il n'a certainement pas résisté au besoin compulsif de se venger lorsqu'il est lui-même devenu professeur. Je ne veux d'ailleurs même pas imaginer une seule de celles qu'il a mis au point pour torturer sans remord ses pauvres étudiants quand on sait à quel point son excentricité demeure sans égale...

Revenons à celle qui se trouve en ce moment même sous mes yeux, me narguant de sa vicieuse police. Ici il faut se demander : soit, mais en quoi la réponse à cette question va m'aider à tenir correctement ma baguette et à lancer le sort concerné ? Rien, rien du tout bien sûr, à croire que Flitwick dans un accès de zèle ne se contente plus de nous enseigner la maîtrise des sortilèges mais cherche aussi à compléter notre connaissance de l'Histoire de la magie autant que possible. D'accord, notre professeur actuel est plus soporifique encore qu'un discours de ce brave Cédric mais quand même...aucune raison d'alourdir nos devoirs vacanciers déjà initialement suffisamment pénibles de questions à la con auxquelles seule Granger est habilitée à répondre sans passer trois heures à feuilleter des bouquins ! Chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées, bon sang ! Imaginons que tous les professeurs agissent comme ce nain, on se retrouverait avec quoi encore ? McGonagall en divination ? Lockart en potion ? Rogue en soins aux créatures magiques alors qu'il ne sait même pas traiter sa nature de cheveux correctement ? Laisse-moi rire carnet, je pleurerai de désespoir plus tard... Non, décidément, il n'y a rien de bon à tirer de cette initiative de notre cher enseignant. Je crois qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre la ceinture sur les sucreries pour un bon moment, apparemment il est victime d'overdoses inquiétantes en ce moment... Le témoin étant cette question à la con...!

Tss, ils nous feront donc chier jusqu'au bout ? C'est à croire que les profs ne seront pas tranquilles s'ils n'ont pas l'assurance d'avoir pourri consciencieusement nos vacances. Et que je te rajoute des devoirs à rendre ! Que je te prévois des interrogations dès la rentrée parce qu'avant signifierait des corrections de copies à faire durant les congés pour moi ! Que je t'attaque de tous parts jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Je finis par être dégouté des vacances. Sincèrement, parfois je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux de ne pas s'arrêter du tout, je trouve cela finalement plus reposant. On resterait dans nos petites habitudes avec un rythme sans de surpopulation des devoirs, pas de valise à boucler non plus, de notions à apprendre de nouveau chassées par la pause peu apaisante... D'ailleurs en parlant de valise, ça devient du n'importe quoi ! Avec la masse de boulot qui m'a été si gentiment confié par notre corps enseignant, j'ai dû emporter TOUS mes foutus bouquins avec moi ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie en connaissant le nombre de livres que Lockart nous a demandé d'acheter ne serait-ce que pour sa matière ? **16** ! 16 putains de saloperie de...passons. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour trimballer mes affaires jusque dans le train, je sais juste que ma mère qui est pourtant loin du type de la poupée en porcelaine a réclamé une paire de mains en plus pour hisser mon barda et que j'ai bien vu la voiture s'enfoncer de cinquante centimètre sous cette masse nouvelle. C'était juste inhumain et je ne veux même pas songer au martyr que je vais devoir supporter pour faire le chemin inverse. Il y a combien de kilomètres déjà entre le hall du château et la gare de Pré-au-Lard ? Non, non...ne répond pas carnet, je ne veux pas savoir. Surtout pas. Et je vais me retenir jusqu'au bout de peser ma malle même si l'envie me taraude depuis des des jours...

Ce retour en fanfare à la maison n'a d'ailleurs pas amusé mes parents non plus. Oh je suppose qu'ils devaient être contents de me voir quand même. Mais c'est surtout ma mère qui n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. Il y a des problèmes au garage à propos de commandes importantes retardées, des aléas de boulot "à la con" eux aussi qui nourrissent sa nervosité et son stress. Je ne me suis pas risqué à me faire trop remarquer les premiers jours... Enfin je dis ça, mais elle nous a assuré un lundi de Pâques détendu et une pause mentale qui n'était pas pour lui faire du mal. A cette occasion on est resté en famille restreinte et mon père a abandonné ses bouquins et leur poussière pour nous mijoter, non pas l'agneau traditionnel, mais des cailles aux raisins qui, crois-moi, n'ont pas fait plus de trente minutes après service à table.

En parlant de nourriture, j'ai la dalle... Fais chier. Et mon père qui n'a pas remplie sa "réserve" -_un placard dissimulé par l'étagère des nouveautés où il planque souvent des petites merdes sucrées en cas de ""chute du taux de sucre gravissime"" en plein boulot_. Même pas une seule vieille papillote de Noël... C'est la dèche à la bibliothèque de Reading moi j'vous dis ! Et que fais la municipalité ? Hein franchement ? Je suis contraint de patienter jusqu'en fin d'après-midi pour retrouver le chemin de la maison et l'espoir de parvenir à chiper quelque chose dans le frigo sans me faire pincer par ma génitrice... Ouais, c'est plutôt risqué. Et une injustice de plus d'ailleurs ! Ma propre mère refuse de me sustenter correctement alors que je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance qui a besoin d'apports énergétiques pour bien grandir alors qu'elle est prête à gaver Abe qui n'est encore qu'une crevette... Je vous jure ! Pour Pâques elle a mis de côté un lapin et sa copine la poule en chocolat pour lui et je suis chargé depuis de faire le hibou voyageur pour le gosse et d'amener ce fragile paquet à destination sans y laisser traîner la main... Comme si je n'étais pas déjà suffisamment charger, d'ailleurs.

Je la soupçonne d'avoir été réellement déçue de l'absence du gamin pour les vacances... J'ai bien compris qu'Abe lui plaisait bien et que l'idée de l'accueillir à nouveau à la maison ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ça doit aussi la rassurer de me voir me débattre avec les rapports sociaux, elle n'a émis aucune objection quant à mes après-midi prévues à passer chez Dan. Pour en revenir à Abe, je dois dire que le sale gosse m'a surpris le premier en refusant volontaire de venir. On peut dire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là... Quand j'en ai parlé, partant naturellement du principe qu'il viendrait, il m'a fait un petit sourire contrit avant de me sortir quelques excuses vaseuses ; rien de bien crédible, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il cherche en agissant ainsi à se faire pardonner pour son attitude des derniers mois où il était incapable de lâcher mes semelles quelques instants. Il a dû vouloir me prouver qu'il était possible pour lui de me laisser respirer un peu, même si je suis presque certain qu'il doit s'en mordre les doigts en ce moment... Evan n'est décidément pas un conteur crédible et sans me vanter, je sens qu'il y en a un qui va être heureux de me voir revenir. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de preuves convaincantes quant à la déplorable lecture orale de notre brute et de ses conséquences... D'ailleurs je ne vais pas me rengorger davantage sur le sujet, j'ai encore un sale goût de dentifrice dans la bouche parfois en y repensant...

Il était un peu gêné aussi. Je lui ai parlé un peu des projets que Dan et moi avions montés pour les vacances. Il savait qu'au moins trois de mes après-midi étaient réservées à cet abruti de footballeur et l'idée de s'incruster l'a peut-être fait hésiter pour une fois... Il est donc resté à Poudlard avec Evan et Barbara, Gwen ainsi que Johan ; je ne me fais quand même pas trop de soucis pour lui. Sans compter qu'il ne m'a quand même pas laissé partir au petit bonheur la chance. C'est d'Abe dont on parle. J'ai eu droit à l'interminable liste de recommandations dans le hall de Poudlard et trois tentatives de fuite déjouées avant qu'il se résigne à me lâcher. Un peu plus et je me sentais comme l'oisillon tête brûlée qui se lance dans sa première leçon de vol et subit les conseils de sa pondeuse. Ha ha, charmante image...

_"Tu t'en sors ?"_

Tiens, mon paternel revient d'une odyssée périlleuse où il a échappé aux innombrables dangers de livres chutant, d'étagères mal équilibrées, de collègue stressé pour se défaire de ses encombrantes piles de bouquins. Je me demande parfois comment l'on peut supporter de faire un métier aussi peu surprenant et effectuer les mêmes gestes tous les jours sans aucun changement. Soit, je n'apprécie pas les surprises, mais un peu de neuf de temps à autre ne fait de mal à personne. Encore parfois ma mère se confronte à des problèmes qui lui échappent, à des pannes qui lui sont étrangères, mais mon père...que le boulot de bibliothécaire doit lui paraître emmerdant certains jours...

Mais aujourd'hui il a les yeux brillants d'une McGonagall qui vient de trouver de l'herbe à chat -_traduis ici, une junkie_. Je pense que je peux comprendre cette réaction de moldu limité à son petit monde normal : ce n'est pas souvent que je sors mes devoirs un peu spéciaux juste sous le nez de mes parents. Habituellement je me restreins au bureau de ma chambre sans faire le tour du quartier en agitant mes parchemins au premier voisin curieux. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'agis ainsi mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si mes pauvres géniteurs étaient susceptibles de m'apporter un peu d'aide... D'accord, mon père est un putain de littéraire qui a lu plus de bouquins dans sa vie qu'il n'a vécu de jours, mais aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas Miranda Fauconnette qu'il dévorait, je peux toujours attendre pour obtenir la réponse à cette question à la con sur laquelle je bloque depuis vingt minutes !

Soit aucun regret à travailler dans mon coin. J'ai un peu dérogé aujourd'hui, je me suis planqué dans mon coin de la bibliothèque à l'abri des regards, pas de raison qu'une petite vieille à la recherche du dernier Harlequin ne vienne découvrir l'existence du monde des sorciers. Et puis, bosser ma magie avec ma mère dans les parages, mais c'est foutu pour la concentration, oui ! Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher : elle commente, elle s'étonne et elle se moque. L'utilité de la magie dans la société ne l'impressionne pas du tout, elle rit même beaucoup du si peu d'aide apporté par les sorciers à travers le monde. Même Dumby peut aller se rhabiller s'il venait un jour à vouloir la convaincre ; tant qu'aucun sort ne sera capable d'expliquer la panne d'un véhicule et d'y remédier, ma mère conservera sa suprématie et la magie ne demeurera rien de plus qu'un amusement voir le rêve de quelconques flemmards. Je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive parfois de partager sa vision des choses...

_"Et tu vas me faire croire que tu travailles alors que tu as le nez dans ton carnet ? _

__Tu es si intransigeant envers moi qui sue sang et eau depuis des heures sur mes devoirs... Je m'offre juste enfin un peu de récréation, il n'y a pas de mal à cela non ? _

__Fais juste un peu attention aux autres, Mme Cory ne se remettrait pas de te voir écrire à une telle vitesse. On peut dire d'ailleurs que ta plume est efficace. Ce doit être un avantage en cours d'avoir un tel outil..._

__Hé...! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour que vous acceptiez de m'en trouver une au Chemin de Traverse ? _

__Tu es surtout sacrément chanceux que j'aie dû me rendre à Londres pour le travail. Même pour toi je n'aurai pas fait l'aller-retour pour une simple plume. _

__Simple plume ? C'est un **bijou** ! _

__Oui, oui, oui... Et sinon, quel est ce sujet qui te pose autant de problèmes ?"_

Tss, traitez ma chérie de "simple plume" comme on parlerait de celle d'un canari !

_"Sortilège d'explosion. _

__Ooh !"_

Lui qui est d'habitude si réservé, dévoué corps et âme à ses bouquins, je verrais presque son nez frétiller de curiosité. Un vrai gosse, c'est bien une chose qui ne changera pas et que je ne comprendrais jamais. Quand je repense à son visage défait en apprenant l'incident qui était survenu à mon professeur et mon implication dedans... Oh, je n'ai jamais parlé de ma magie qui avait agi instinctivement. Même désormais sorcier, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à éclaircir plus que cela cette affaire, je veux bien les laisser penser ce qu'ils veulent sur le sujet, je ne veux plus y songer. Mais les choses demeurent et je ne peux pas comprendre comment mes parents peuvent prendre aussi bien mon statut d'anormal, ni pourquoi mon père a tant d'intérêt pour la magie. Je crois d'ailleurs sincèrement que ce fait le réjouit bien plus que moi même si la place que m'a offerte Poudlard me tient à cœur. Il a toujours été désireux d'une démonstration et souvent les mots sont demeurés difficilement sur mes lèvres ; comment aurait-il pris la vérité ? De savoir que ce don aussi curieux avait blessé un homme sans que je le souhaite réellement ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il la connaît, la véritable explication... Peut-être l'a t-il compris avec maman, qu'ils préfèrent ne pas m'ennuyer sur cela. Ou non.

_"Et alors ? La pratique est-elle aussi laborieuse que la théorie ?"_

Définitivement, comment peut-on se réjouir de savoir son fils capable de réduire en pièces n'importe quoi en agitant un misérable bout de bois tordu et en prononçant un ou deux mots en latin ? Cette notion m'échappera jusqu'à la fin. Il a les yeux posés sur mon questionnaire et un sourire amusé qui s'étire au fil de sa lecture, selon les termes... Son imagination tourne à sens à l'heure et je veux bien parier qu'il tente de s'imaginer le déroulement d'un cours de sortilèges banal, un matin à Poudlard.

_"Je n'y arrive pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais tu ne crains pas pour tes précieux bouquins ? _

__Oh non, ils en ont connu bien d'autres, crois-moi. Je peux t'être utile ? _

__Et bien je cherchais justement un cobaye pour m'entraîner sans détériorer cet établissement public... _

__Ton sort marche sur les êtres humains ?"_

Ah tiens. Il m'a l'air un peu plus nerveux cette fois-ci. Il semblerait que le message commence à passer... Je suis dangereux. Très ridicule. Mais capable de choses tout à fait insensées pour un élève de mon âge. Nul en maths. Nul à l'école tout court. Mais capable de caresser une licorne dans le sens du poil...hé ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde, même chez les sorciers ! -_Putain, qu'est-ce que ces bestioles blanches me rendent mal à l'aise... _

_"Certainement. Flitwick ne nous en a pas parlé mais c'est sûrement possible. _

__Vraiment ? Mais c'est...!_

__Quoi ? Ce n'est pas plus cruel que de faire exploser une pauvre table qui n'a rien réclamé à personne si ce n'est de pouvoir rester tranquillement à sa place. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, si l'on plaint un crétin d'humain, nous ne plaindrions pas un pauvre meuble autrefois destiné à finir sa vie bien sagement sans bouleversement brutal et si soudain... _

__Oh je n'en doute pas. _

__C'est en quel honneur ce sourire pitoyable ?_

__Je n'ai pas le droit d'être content de voir mon fils et de profiter de sa verve inimitable ? _

__C'est lourd... Je suis là depuis six jours maintenant. _

__Ce qui signifie aussi que tu repars dans deux, Tobias. _

__..._

__..._

__Si tu l'dis."_

Définitivement, mes cours ont des effets désastreux sur le comportement de mon paternel. A moins que ce ne soit une philosophie de littéraire passionné ; je suis trop jeune et trop vivant encore pour comprendre ce genre de trait d'esprit. En attendant ce n'est pas tout ça qui va m'apporter sur un plateau le nom de cette abrutie de sorcière qui a tant marqué les esprits en 1430 avec sa singulière victoire au point de n'être citée dans aucun de mes livres...

...

Baaah. Ça ne presse pas tant que cela, non ? J'ai encore le temps d'espérer un miracle d'ici la rentrée. Ouais, c'est un peu serré mais deux jours restent deux jours sans compter le dimanche soir à Poudlard que je pourrais toujours occuper en allant me promener dans notre cher château dégourdir mes jambes et apporter une galette ainsi qu'un petit pot de beurre à Irma. Je pense que je vais faire ça, surtout que Dan me réclame pour demain après-midi et que je sens que je vais passer la nuit chez lui... J'y ai échappé les dernières fois mais pour le coup je n'ai pas d'excuse qui tienne la route, il va bien falloir que je finisse par me confronter à ses parents même si ceux-ci ne sont apparemment pas enchantés de m'accueillir... Youpi ? Oh oui, youpi.

Puisque je parle de Dan, d'ailleurs, autant en profiter pour mettre à plat nos "retrouvailles physiques" des derniers jours après quand même quelques années de séparation. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que j'étais réellement ""chaud"" pour cela. Carnet, les choses semblent si faciles, tellement simples lorsqu'elles en demeurent à des mots bien pensés construit sur papier sans aucun contact visuel... Je passe mon temps à mentir à Dan. Je ne suis pas un roi de la franchise, certes, mais c'est le scénario d'une pseudo vie d'apprenti délinquant moldu que j'ai appris par cœur pour ne pas tomber en panne sèche face aux prévisibles questions de Dan. C'est aussi retrouver en chair et en os un morceau de ce que j'avais volontairement abonné, cette putain de honte qui m'avait fait passé l'été enfermé dans ma chambre à éviter les autres comme la peste...

Oh qu'il a été dur de se mettre dans la peau du vieux copain d'enfance, de savoir soutenir le regard vif de ce grand dadais...car pour être grand, Dan l'est, en effet. Nier ce fait serait nier que notre planète est ronde. Tu imagines la surprise pour moi là où ma mémoire gâteuse attendait naturellement un gosse aux pantalons troués, perdu dans ses sweats boueux, de la terre sous ses ongles... Ah il a grandi Dan et il soigne sa belle gueule d'intello dans la "vibe" maintenant. Les cheveux surtout qu'ils avaient courts et hirsutes, aujourd'hui il les porte aussi longs qu'une femme en catogan et bien trop brillants pour que je ne doute pas de son statut de footballeur si je ne le connaissais pas autant que cela... Et il a des lunettes adaptées à sa tronche de bon élève qui discréditent beaucoup aussi son statut de sportif.

Mais j'ai finis par me remettre de l'apparition venue m'ouvrir la porte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois victime d'un nouveau choc émotionnel, attrapé sans pitié que j'ai été dans une embrassade virile inespérée qui a laissé incruster pendant trois jours la marque des doigts de Dan sur mes épaules... Sans compter le moment inévitable où il m'a analysé de la tête aux pieds avant de lâcher innocemment :

_"Bah merde Tobias ! T'es toujours un nain ! Tu es même plus petit que ma copine !"_

J'emmerde la croissance et la moyenne de la taille d'un adulte masculin. Je préfère croire qu'à défaut de mon corps c'est mon cerveau qui a su se développer et atteindre sa maturité ces dernières années. Et contrairement à ce que peux affirmer Leonor, je ne complexe absolument pas là-dessus ! Chacun son truc, si certains préfèrent respecter la caricature prévisible des grands bêtes...c'est leur problème. Pas le mien.

_"Ha ha, tu n'as vraiment pas changé d'un pouce ! Quoique...peut-être les cheveux. Tu te les laisses pousser toi aussi ? T'as bien raison, c'est la chose la plus en vogue en ce moment auprès des nanas ! Mais enfin, entre, entre donc... Tu connais les lieux."_

Voilà, c'est Dan tout craché ça. Ajoute à ses paroles son visage de crétin constamment heureux avec un sourire d'imbécile et tu as son portrait fidèle...

Okay. Je veux bien avouer que cela m'a fait finalement plaisir de le revoir et que je n'avais aucune raison d'en douter. Même si c'est un grand abruti, Dan n'est pas con et il ne m'a posé aucune question quant à ma réaction brutale d'autrefois, il n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi j'avais tant cherché à le fuir après "l'incident". Il a préféré me parler plutôt de la rencontre Manchester United/Chelsea tout en commentant sur le chemin de sa chambre les transformations de la maison faites depuis ma dernière visite. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs tout particulièrement attardés devant la réussite artistique qu'est le Mickey psychopathe peint par sa mère en face de la porte de son fief. En regardant cette merveille expressive, on ressent réellement la folie qui a animé l'artiste au moment de sa création... Je crois que pour le coup même Dumby aurait fait difficilement mieux. Et je n'étais pas réellement pressé de revoir la mère de Dan à ce moment-là.

_"Je viens tout juste d'appeler Aschley, ne fais pas attention..._

__Aschley ? Ta fameuse copine ? _

__Ouais, et pour être fameuse, elle l'est crois-moi ! _

__Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas utile de me convaincre davantage en me donnant des exemples. Je me passe de connaître les détails de vos petits jeux bien que tu aies déjà commencé à t'étaler indécemment dans tes dernières lettres... _

__Tu ne sais pourtant pas ce que tu rates."_

Il avait le sourire goguenard d'un mec étourdi par les joies de la puberté. Moi de mon côté j'envisageais sérieusement de me taper la tête contre un mur de honte. Terrible ! J'étais en présence d'un adolescent de mon âge tout à fait normal depuis seulement deux minutes et nous en étions déjà à parler de sexe. Je suis tombé si bas ces derniers temps... En même temps, à qui la faute hein ? Mes oreilles pudiques et chastes sont sans cesse salies par les rumeurs de couloir et les conversations, les propos scabreux des idiots qui me tiennent lieu d'amis. Sans compter Gabriel qui a su apporter avec lui son lot et son expérience à la joie collective de Peter et d'Evan... Je suis le premier à bien vouloir résister moi, mais dans ces conditions les dérapages théoriques sont tout à fait compréhensibles. D'ici à ce qu'à ma sortie de Poudlard je me retrouve pollué d'une libido psychologique de lapins albinos...quelle déchéance carnet ! Quelle immondice lourde et puante d'humanisation ! A ce stade-là, plutôt la castration que la souillure ! Hem...

_"Tiens regarde : c'est elle à droite, la rouquine avec le col roulé..."_

J'ai appris une nouvelle chose avec cette première visite : Dan aime les photos et les interminables albums de photo qui prennent la poussière sur leur étagère. Sa chambre croule sous les cadres et ses quelques posters de footballeurs, dont les noms me sont aussi inconnus que le nom de cette enfoirée de sorcière qui est en train de pourrir mon devoir de sortilège, tremblent tous les jours un peu plus sous la pression des portraits et autres prises de groupes. Et pour la peine je me suis retrouvé avec dans les mains la photo d'un quatuor de collégiens boutonneux et heureux de vivre.

_"Mouais... _

__Mouais ! Tu serais pas un peu difficile toi, par hasard ? Parce que je vois rarement mieux que cette fille moi ! C'est une bombe... _

__Si être une bombe est proportionnel à la taille de la poitrine alors sans doute oui..._

__Tobias ! Quel garçon indélicat tu fais. Si tu parles ainsi elles ne doivent pas te courir après les plantes de ton institut de racailles !_

__Hé, mine de rien je suis certain qu'à lui seul Abe me colle plus encore que tes groupies... _

__Abe ? Le "sale gosse" dont tu me parles parfois ? Mais c'est un mec ! _

__A priori._

__Oh merde, tu n'es pas zoophile mais t'es pédé ?_

__Arrête tes conneries de conclusions hâtives et remballe-moi ce sourire bête de ton visage !_

__D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dis !"_

Maintenant que je repense à cela à tête reposée, je me fais encore plus pitié que sur l'instant même pour avoir osé maintenir consciemment la conversation en une direction aussi triviale. Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas avec non plus avec Dan que j'allais refaire le monde et réfléchir au sens de la vie malgré ses notes propres... Je réserve ça à a Maureen ou Gabriel s'il est d'humeur. Mais quand même...

_"Il faut vraiment que tu penses à m'apporter des photos de tes amis la prochaine fois. _

__Mais je te les ai déjà décrits par écrit... _

__Laisse-moi rire Tobias, je ne fais pas confiance à ta vision des choses et puis je meure d'envie de voir la tête des courageux êtres qui te supportent depuis quatre ans maintenant... _

__Mauvaise langue... _

__Tu vas rentrer chez toi aussi pour les vacances d'été, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vous laissent encore un peu vivre dans ton institut inhumain où ils est impossible de regarder un match de foot à la télé !_

__Oui. D'ailleurs je pense que cette fois Abe sera avec moi. _

__Excellent ! Tu lui diras qu'il est invité lui aussi à mon anniversaire le..._

__...26 Juin, oui je sais. _

__Ah tu m'impressionnes sur ce coup-là, tu as retenu ?_

__Il semblerait._

__Mais tu ne me remercies même pas de t'accepter pour l'occasion dans mon humble demeure..._

__Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire cela alors que je vais m'arracher les cheveux pour te trouver quelque chose de potable à t'offrir. _

__Ta douceur me manquait... Mais dis-moi ton fameux pote, il ne rentre pas dans sa famille pour l'été ? _

__Abe a de mauvaises relations avec sa famille dues à son placement dans notre institut. Il préfère venir avec moi, il l'a déjà fait pour Noël notamment... _

__Zut, on s'est vraiment raté de peu ! Bah... On va se rattraper cet été. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, tu restes dîner ce soir !_

__P-pardon ? _

__Tu restes manger ce soir à la maison. Le message passe ? _

__Ah mais... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père n'était pas très content de me voir ? _

__Sincèrement ? M'en fous."_

Dan entretient des relations particulières avec ses parents. Comme il bosse bien en cours, il en profite à côté pour faire ce qu'il veut et on ne peut pas dire que la figure autoritaire que représente son père vaille un centième de celle de ma propre mère. Du coup personne n'est là pour réguler ses débordements et même si Dan conserve une part de raison bien présente quelque part dans son esprit...disons qu'il compte beaucoup sur les efforts des autres pour s'adapter à son rythme. Même si pour le coup je suis parvenu à me trouver l'excuse pitoyable de devoirs à faire pour pouvoir échapper à une confrontation tendue avec ses parents qui ne sont pas très ravis d'accueillir en leur maison un apprenti délinquant d'un institut spécialisé... Ah, il ne fait vraiment pas bon de traîner avec Juws Tobias, la racaille du quartier ! -_Ai-je besoin de préciser que cela me fait bien marrer ?_

L'après-midi s'est écoulée ainsi : une chambre et deux adolescents dedans discutant, discutant jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche. Tout y est passé. J'en ai appris davantage sur sa vie quotidienne, ses charmants professeurs dont il ne se lasse jamais de vanter les frasques, les sorties arrosées du samedi soir et le foot. J'ai suivi mon scénario bien répété sans anicroche, devenant le roi de l'improvisation face aux questions les plus dangereuses. Je m'en suis bien sorti puisqu'il semble n'avoir rien remarqué d'étrange dans mes histoires, je faisais aussi tout pour conserver une part de vérité à chaque fois. Juste ma vie de Poudlard maquillée, modelée pour s'adapter à un moldu. Et en discuter même ainsi m'a fait du bien. Ai-je déjà dit que le point de vue inimitable de Dan redonnait un peu de couleur à mon quotidien ? Et c'est si étrange de le voir si normal, si banal... J'ai pensé parfois à revenir en arrière mais me rendre au collège, suivre des cours sans magie, perdre le contact avec ce monde qui ne devait pas m'être accessible ? J'en serai incapable. J'aime ce bout de bois irrégulier qui m'accompagne, et surtout j'aime cette "autre dimension", cette "couche" plus en profondeur énigmatique qui ne cesse d'éveiller ma curiosité chaque jour davantage. Il reste tant de choses inexpliquées à comprendre de la magie, une source inépuisable qui m'attire et à laquelle je ne peux plus résister depuis que j'ai posé mes pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse la première fois. C'est paradoxal : la magie m'intéresse autant qu'elle m'effraie...

Finalement, je crois que je peux comprendre les réactions de mon père. C'est comme le petit-frère de Dan que j'ai croisé justement ce jour-là juste avant de repartir : Maxwell. Mon crétin d'ami d'enfance était parti faire quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire à sa place même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde quand le démon est entré dans la chambre, rongé de curiosité. De lui, je ne me rappelais plus que la bouille rose d'un bambin encore jeune mais étrangement calme qu'il m'arrivait de surveiller avec Dan certains fins d'après-midi. Rien de plus marquant, pas d'émotions particulières, juste de l'indifférence.

_"Tu veux que je te fasse un tour de magie ?"_

C'est quand il m'a demandé de but en blanc cela que j'ai remarqué la cape noire incongrue qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements. Cape avec poches dont il a sorti avec empressement un tube de plastique noir et embout blanc qu'il a agité en de grands gestes sous mon nez, le visage concentré.

_"Tu vas me sortir un lapin de sous ton tee-shirt ?"_

J'avais sorti ça sans arrière-pensée, plutôt amusé de voir ce gosse moldu se prétendre être le nouveau grand Merlin devant moi, pourtant il s'est immédiatement stoppé dans ses mouvements pour me lancer un regard fasciné atrocement gênant. J'avais élu domicile sur le rebord du lit de Dan et à cette hauteur je voyais ses yeux ronds et brillants de trop près me dévisager comme un poisson rouge stupide fixe le vide devant lui.

_"Mince ! Comment t'as deviné ?"_

J'aurai pu hausser les épaules et me contenter de cela. J'aurai pu si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était. Alors j'ai feints de ne pas être surpris par ce coup du hasard, le sourire assuré j'ai porté ma main à ma chaussure droite pour tirer de ma chaussette ma baguette ainsi dissimulée par mon pantalon. Le môme bouche bée ne la lâchait plus du regard et son propre instrument made in China gisait à ses pieds.

_"Mais c'est un secret entre nous deux, d'accord ? Sinon je te changerai en ver de terre."_

Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis un moment. Sur le coup j'ai vaguement pensé à la tête de Dumbledore s'il avait appris ce que j'avais fait, aux sanctions que j'encourrais à agir ainsi mais la tentation était trop forte. Oh je reconnais que c'était atrocement gamin mais l'ironie de la scène était bien trop délicieuse, et puis Maxwell semblait avoir pris au sérieux la menace et l'idée de finir en lombric ne l'amusait pas particulièrement. De plus, s'il venait à parler, qui réellement le croirait alors qu'il passait la moitié de son temps à sortir des inepties aux yeux des moldus ? En tout cas ce simple échange me l'a mis dans la poche. Toutes les fois où nous nous sommes de nouveau croisés, un clin d'œil discret de ma part lui tirait un large sourire de conspirateur. Dan a fini par le remarquer, sans réel danger pour ma condition :

_"Mais quand l'as-tu dompté aussi aisément ?_

__Tu ne me croirais pas..."_

Dan reste Dan. Alors il a froncé les sourcils suspicieux pour abandonner une bataille perdue d'avance. Comme quoi il me connait et sans doute même mieux que je ne le pensais. C'est sans doute l'une des choses qui m'a le plus étonné ces derniers jours. Le temps file, on a tous les deux changé depuis et pourtant...il ne me surprend pas. C'est une étrange impression qui s'explique en deux mots : c'est Dan, et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter pour me justifier. L'on s'entend même mieux qu'avant, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que l'âge nous apprends à faire des compromis ; sur ce point-là je suis certainement le plus adulte de nous deux, je ne l'ai pas forcé à faire du Quidditch moi -_j'aurais eu du mal de toute façon_- alors pourquoi ai-je été obligé de taper dans le ballon rond bicolore l'après-midi dernier ? Je vous jure... S'il recommence demain, je le lui fais manger. Considère ceci comme une promesse à moi-même, carnet.

_"Dis-donc, à ce stade ce n'est plus une récréation que tu prends mais des vacances Tobias ! Il m'a fallu bien trente minutes pour ranger les derniers emprunts et quand je reviens tu as toujours le nez dans ce carnet... _

__Officiellement je suis effectivement en vacances, papa. _

__Nellie va nous tuer si elle apprend que tu n'as pas fini de boucler tes devoirs aujourd'hui... Toi parce que tu es un apathique scolairophobe, moi parce que je n'aurai pas suffisamment fait preuve d'autorité pour te pousser à travailler. _

__C'est pour cela que l'omission existe. _

__..._

__..._

__Tu termineras ça demain matin quand elle sera au travail ? _

__C'est dans mes cordes. _

__Bien, alors je n'ai rien vu."_

Ah la la...! Ce que mon père peut être naïf parfois. Je vais surtout faire une bonne grasse matinée moi demain, oui ! Les vacances ne servent d'ailleurs qu'à ça. Je réglerai le problème de cette question à la con plus tard, à Poudlard le soir de mon retour. De toute façon j'ai cherché et je ne trouve rien dans mes livres. Pas de solution miracle : la réponse ne va pas m'être présentée dans la nuit sur un plateau d'argent. Certes, certes, je pourrai la laisser pour plus tard et faire les suivantes mais... Tu sais carnet, je me sens toujours mal de faire les questions dans le désordre ou de ne pas suivre le fil, tu vois. Définitivement oui, je vais m'arrêter là. Surtout que je ressens une tension désagréable dans mon poignet... Si ce n'est pas la preuve que j'ai longtemps travaillé sur mon devoir ça ! -_Le premier qui affirme que j'ai surtout bossé d'arrache-pied sur tes immaculées pages, je le fais disparaître. _

_"Au fait, Tobias..._

__Hm ? _

__Tu ne nous en as pas reparlé depuis mais, les choses se sont arrangées à Poudlard ? _

__De quoi veux-tu parler ? _

__De cette créature qui est apparue à Halloween bien sûr ! _

__Oh... Ça va. Elle n'est plus réapparue depuis des mois. _

__Et c'est vrai ce mensonge ? _

__La dernière agression remonte à avant-Noël papa... Il n'y a rien eu de nouveau depuis, même pas le plus petit des frémissements. _

__Ah, tant mieux."_

Ce n'est pas un mensonge ça, pas vrai ? J'ai juste oublié de lui faire part de mon rôle d'enquêteur dans cette histoire et du fait que je passe une grande partie de mes journées à rechercher le coupable avec Gabriel et Abe. Rien de très important qu'il lui faudrait absolument savoir... On est d'accord ? Bien. Je cause déjà suffisamment de soucis à mes parents avec mes résultats scolaires, ce n'est pas la peine de leur dire que je brave leur interdiction depuis des mois concernant la créature. Ils risqueraient de ne pas s'en remettre...et je tiens encore un peu à mes fesses, merci. De toute façon les choses ne s'améliorent pas et nous continuons de piétiner alors...

_"Allez Tobias, range-moi ça. Nous y allions. _

__D'accord."_

Je vais te laisser digérer tout ça pour aujourd'hui, carnet. De toute manière mon poignet commence vraiment trop à me tirer. Hé ! Ma plume est rapide certes, mais je suis quand même le rythme musculairement et ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos ! D'ici à ce que je termine avec une tendinite aiguë... Tu imagines un peu l'horreur ? En plus de devoir utiliser les cours d'Evan ou de Peter qui écrivent comme des gorets, je devrai m'abstenir de combler ta blancheur ? Ce serait comme de priver Maureen de ses cartes, Peter de sa guitare, Evan de ses gueules de bois, Leonor de son accès à la salle de bain, Gabriel de sa baguette, Abe de ses affreux bouquins, Dan de son ballon...

Impossible, quoi.

_** Ton serviteur zélé.**_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je suis affreusement en retard, je sais, je sais, je sais. Mes excuses, je me suis laissée dépasser comme une débutante : j'espère cependant que la taille correcte de ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner pour ceux frustrés par l'incroyaaabblllee """suspens""" de cette fiction que j'entretiens depuis toujours évidemment. ^^' D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas garantir les prochaines publications. Normalement, on garde le rythme mais dans la pratique c'est un peu moins aisée : fin de trimestre, bac blanc, olympiades, TPE... Je pense que vous me pardonnerez de privilégier mes études et de m'assurer de ne pas redoubler en tombant dans "une nouvelle réforme dont je ne sortirai pas sinon" dixit mes professeurs. Donc pas le droit à l'erreur et le jury des TPE ne risque pas de me poser des questions sur la vie de Tobias -j'en suis profondément malheureuse mais passons. _

_Dan fait son entrée en chair et en os dans le carnet. Ce n'est pas très simple de prendre en main cette nouvelle tête alors j'espère vraiment que je l'ai fais ressortir au mieux. De même pour le père de Tobias qui n'est pas un habitué.  
Au passage, le nom de la fameuse sorcière que cherche Tobias est : Samson Wiblin. C'est de la culture Harry-Potterienne gratuite. _

_Sur ce, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir fait attendre pour rien. Et merci encore de me donner autant envie d'écrire._

_Bonne journée.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ U2 _- New Year's Day (U218 Singles) / _Band of Skulls_ - I know What I am (Baby Darling Doll Face Honey) / _Keane _- Is it Any Wonder ? (Under the Iron Sea)


	44. Compte rendu XXXVIII : Come back

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXVIII, 24 Avril 1993, **

Nous sommes dans une merde noire, carnet, jusqu'au cou et ce n'est pas bien beau à voir. Je me demande même si Poudlard a déjà connu une crise pareille jusqu'à maintenant ou si ce charmant plaisir nous a été réservé. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'une situation aussi critique étant survenue entre ces murs considérés pourtant comme les plus sûrs de toute l'Angleterre -_à égalité avec ceux de Gringotts_. Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs, seulement cette fois le danger se trouve contenu dans l'enceinte même du collège et cette protection semble sous cet angle davantage s'apparenter à une prison. A l'instant où j'écris, je suis quasiment sûr qu'une bonne centaine d'élèves regrettent d'être arrivés à l'heure pour prendre le Poudlard Express du retour des vacances de Pâques. Quant à ce qui est certain, c'est que la volière est vide ce soir et que des dizaines de hiboux ont été envoyés aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne portés lettres éplorés et supplications d'enfants menacés.

Je me garderai bien d'en faire de même. Si certains ne sont apparemment pas dérangés par l'idée de finir l'année chez eux, rapatriés manu militari au bercail, c'est leur problème. Personnellement je ne tiens pas à voir ma mère remontée comme un coucou descendre l'allée du château d'un pas moribond, prête à me courser dans tout le domaine pour me ramener par la peau du cul. A côté, la présence du Basilic me paraît presque réconfortante...

Si, cette fois je veux bien avouer que j'exagère. Je suis inquiet. Pas paniqué comme la presque totalité des élèves si on oublie le cas délicat des Serpentards, pas non plus catastrophé comme le corps enseignant qui demeure encore abruti par la précipitation des derniers événements. Mais inquiet malgré tout. L'atmosphère qui règne sur le château n'est pas non plus propice à la détente quant aux bruits de couloirs, ils ne sont pas plus réjouissants. Poudlard vient de se faire violemment claquer le museau et panse ses paies par le sel. La bienheureuse renaissance du printemps semble si lointaine aujourd'hui... J'ai presque pitié pour tous ces élèves qui, perdus dans leurs rêvasseries adolescentes, en avaient totalement oublié la présence du Basilic au sein du collège. Le choc a été violent, le retour à la réalité brutale, un coup de maître de la part de l'héritier qui a été jusqu'à coûter la place de Dumbledore.

Notre directeur a été démis de ses fonctions hier soir par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard à l'unanimité. La nouvelle est tombée ce matin au petit-déjeuner ; autant te dire que beaucoup ne parvienne toujours pas à la digérer. C'est officiellement la panique générale face à ce combos ficelé du week-end : deux agressions, l'envoi d'Hagrid à Azkaban et Dumbledore qui quitte la partie comme un novice. Les visages sont défaits, apeurés, le marché noir des saloperies n'a jamais aussi bien marché, l'hostilité envers les Serpentards aussi forte et les lieux aussi silencieux. Bien évidemment, tout cela ne semble pas prêt de s'arranger et je plains sincèrement McGongall, chargée de l'intérim, qui doit parvenir à gérer tout cela. Je ne lui envie pas sa place.

Evan est d'ailleurs loin de partager mon opinion, il conserve une dent contre notre professeur de métamorphose depuis qu'elle a stoppé le dernier match de quidditch suite aux deux agressions. Griffondor devait rencontrer notre Maison hier matin et il attendait beaucoup de cette rencontre pour se confronter aux jumeaux Weasley et à leur capacité de communication imbattable. Les joueurs de quidditch, peut-importe leur Maison, deviennent bornés lorsqu'il s'agit de leur sport : même avec toutes les bonnes raisons du monde, vous aurez toujours tort en annulant volontairement un match ; maintenant quand on sait que tous les matchs et entraînements sont reportés à une date inconnue et illusoire, tu imagines dans quel état il se trouve en ce moment. Au moins ce caprice de gosse lui évite de trop paniquer, il est tellement pris dans sa frustration qu'il ne s'est même pas inquiété un seul instant de rester à Poudlard. C'est déjà ça de fait, je ne tenais pas véritablement à le retrouver à nouveau caché au fond d'un placard...

Il fait d'ailleurs parti des rares élèves à ne pas angoisser. Si les Griffondors et les Serdaigles s'inquiètent et essuient la perte de deux des leurs : Hermione Granger et Pénélope Deauclaire ; chez nous c'est la débâcle totale. La salle commune n'a jamais été aussi déserte : tout le monde se colle les uns aux autres dans les dortoirs, même les plus gourmands ont renoncé à faire le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. Cédric aussi est devenu muet. La chose a de quoi être déstabilisante, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est sans doute celle qui m'effraie le plus ; mais pour cette fois notre leader peu crédible semble être totalement dépassé par les événements, résigné à finir en pâture à la créature des Serpents pour le bien du monde.

Ce genre de comportement me débecte. Je ne supporte déjà plus l'atmosphère irrespirable qui s'est installée dans tout le château. Pas un seul sourire, un seul rire, le monde a viré au gris et tous semblent déjà se considérer comme morts. L'illusion est amusante n'est-ce pas ? Moi j'ai juste envie de me flinguer lorsque parviennent à mes oreilles les soupirs de martyrs et autres bruitages de condamnés. Pour deux élèves retrouvées statufiées dans la bibliothèque, pour un vieux siphonné viré comme le plus commun des mortels, Poudlard chute et ne se relève pas. C'est sans doute ça le plus pitoyable dans toute l'histoire. Tous demeurent apathiques, agenouillés en attendant le courroux céleste... L'image ne m'amuse même plus.

Et ça chuchote, à peine audiblement, tous prévoient la mort de la prochaine victime cette fois. Dumbledore leur protecteur est parti, le monde vient de s'écrouler et le prochain crétin qui traînera un peu trop seul ne verra pas se lever le soleil demain. Ni même quelques semaines plus tard quand les Mandragores seront prêtes. A côté de cela, le petit sourire péteux de Malefoy m'exaspère bien moins. Tout plutôt que cette inaction, que cette vie amorphe qui se laisse emporter paresseusement par le courant... Même Potter ! Même lui doit se bouger en ce moment bien que Granger se soit fait avoir. Il fait honneur à sa stupide Maison. Se morfondre ne mènera de toute façon à rien, le Basilic n'est pas prêt de mourir d'ennui... Ce que j'en dis.

Évidemment, je m'interroge quand même ! Le prochain crétin pourrait être moi, il suffirait de peu. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être désormais accompagnés par nos professeurs dans nos déplacements qui va anéantir la moindre menace. Rogue va-t-il me suivre jusqu'à l'urinoir lorsque j'en ressentirai le besoin ? Et pourquoi pas baisser ma braguette aussi ? Non, mais quelle horreur ! Heureusement, non, bien sûr que non il ne viendra pas ! Mais peut-être que je vais crever le nez dans le lavabo à cause de cela, parce que j'aurai croisé par inadvertance le regard du Basilic dans le miroir. Peut-être... Et c'est Mimi Geignarde qui serait contente d'avoir un copain avec qui s'amuser à se courser à vie dans les canalisations et autres amusements qui jusqu'ici lui étaient propres. C'est tout à fait plausible mais si ce scénario pouvait toutefois être évité, ça m'arrangerait bien...

Surtout que je suis bien décidé à continuer les recherches malgré l'heure avancée du couvre-feu. Je m'en fous de l'absence de Dumby. Ce qui est insupportable c'est de piétiner dans ce milieu mou amorphe sans parvenir à y changer quoi que ce soit. J'étouffe. Que notre ex-directeur soit là ou pas, je m'en balance. Il ne m'a jamais été d'aucune aide. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, il faut que je trouve qui est l'héritier et où se trouve cette foutue Chambre. Pour le reste, je laisse avec plaisir le boulot à Potter. Je suis certain qu'il doit avancer de son côté et quant à exterminer un danger menaçant notre école, son C.V est déjà plus rempli que le mien en deux ans. Je lui laisse le bonheur de l'affrontement avec les méchants, je ne cherche qu'à approfondir ma connaissance de mon côté. Rien d'autre que ce soit clair. Je ne suis pas devenu fou à ce point-là et heureusement. Je garde l'honneur de la découverte et j'abandonne le reste à notre Sauveur, ce système-là me convient.

Gabriel partageait mon avis sur le fait de continuer malgré tout. Rien d'étonnant de sa part. Non, ce que je craignais le plus c'était la réaction d'Abe. Je me voyais déjà rapatrié à la maison par une Nellie furibonde à l'instant même où je lui ai fait part de mes projets mais il s'est contenté d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

_"J'abandonne, mais n'espère même pas me voir te lâcher d'une semelle. Et si je décide que c'est "retour aux dortoirs", c'est "retour aux dortoirs" sans protestation." _

Vu la facilité avec laquelle il s'est soumis à la majorité je n'ai pas trop fait d'histoires avec ses directives, j'étais trop surpris pour cela aussi. Peut-être les chocolats de maman l'ont-il assagi, je n'en sais rien mais Evan m'a confirmé que les vacances avaient été étrangement calmes sans caprice particulier. De même pour l'accueil, pas de débordement ou d'effusion poussée, ce qui aux vues du poids de mon bagage, n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je me suis d'ailleurs empressé de me débarrasser en premier des fragiles chocolats avec plaisir, m'acquittant enfin de ma lourde mission. Oh ses yeux étaient un peu humides lorsqu'il m'a demandé de transmettre ses remerciements à ma génitrice, mais disons que je n'ai rien vu...

Du coup notre trio un peu particulier est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures, encouragé par ces derniers événements inattendus. Le temps presse, McGonagall a clairement parlé d'une fermeture définitive de l'école ce matin si le coupable n'était pas rapidement arrêté. Autant te dire que cette alternative n'en est pas une pour moi. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions cette dernière pièce manquante qui nous permettrait de démêler toutes nos précédentes découvertes. Je sais que nous sommes proches de la vérité mais certaines choses demeurent incohérentes. Comment un animal aussi grand que le Basilic parvient-il à demeurer aussi discret ? Pourquoi les élèves ne sont-ils pas morts en croisant son regard mais simplement pétrifiés ? J'ai demandé à Abe et Gabriel de se concentrer davantage sur ces problèmes. Peut-être pourront nous trouver en procédant ainsi des indices quant à l'identité de l'héritier, mais il ne sert à rien de s'entêter à ne se concentrer que sur lui quand nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier nos soupçons.

Ce qui est certain c'est que Hagrid n'est pas coupable. Maureen m'a confirmé que malgré son envoi à Azkaban le château puait toujours l'envie de tuer et que la créature demeurait active. Ne reste plus alors que ce T.E Jedusor insaisissable qui reste notre seul et principal suspect. Lui, mais aussi son journal dont la présence entre les mains de Potter me surprend autant qu'elle m'inquiète. Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main dessus...! Je meure de curiosité quant à son contenu et ce qu'il pourrait nous apporter. Comment notre grand Sauveur a-t-il pu le trouver cependant, je n'en sais rien et ceci ne fait que confirmer mon impression sur ce Tom Elvis : ce type n'est pas aussi net que sa récompense tend à la faire croire. Et puis sincèrement, un Serpentard qui rend un service au collège ? Sans aucun intérêt ? Laisse-moi rire. Surtout qu'il était réputé pour être un excellent élève ; pour moi ça signifie quelqu'un qui a des capacités, du talent et qui ne va pas s'abaisser à sauver son école sans en tirer profit. Sur ce point-là d'ailleurs, même Gabriel ne me dément pas. Alors quand bien même il ne serait pas le précédent héritier, il y a quelque chose à creuser de son côté.

Parmi les mystères demeurant irrésolus nous avons aussi la localisation de la Chambre. Pour cela nous ne pouvons rien faire. Sans aucun indice, fouiller le château tout entier alors qu'un corps professoral c'est déjà frotter à l'exercice sans succès serait tout simplement suicidaire. Et même si nous en avions un par le plus grand des hasards, il nous serait impossible d'explorer quoi que ce soit avec un couvre-feu à six heures tapantes du soir dernier délai. Encore quelque chose qui n'arrange pas nos affaires... Ne serait-ce que pour nos prochains rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, il va nous falloir désormais jongler avec nos cours et l'heure imposée du retour aux dortoirs. Quelle merde tout ça...

_"Tu es complètement taré en ce moment Juws, on dirait un foutu Griffon ! Mais je crois que ça me plait bien... "_

Peut-être que je le suis oui, complètement dingue. Mais cela me ressemblerait-il plus de baisser les bras et de me sentir condamné ? Je n'en suis pourtant pas certain. Je pourrai cependant rester là à ne rien faire, de mon perchoir me contenter d'observer la situation et d'en rire. Aurais-je fait ça quelques mois plus tôt ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste l'envie brûlante de savoir, de prouver aussi au vieux qu'on peut tenir sans lui, de montrer que tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas en ce moment-même en train d'appeler leurs mères dans leur sommeil. Oh bien sûr entre le désir et l'acte, il y a un gouffre. Mais si je peux quand même servir à quelque chose dans toute cette histoire... Je sais que je serai le premier à me planquer si le Basilic venait à se montrer de trop près. L'odeur du danger suffira à me faire décamper, mais je ne suis pas Potter moi. Le sacrifice de soi-même c'est une notion qui m'échappe encore et que je ne suis pas pressé de comprendre un jour.

Depuis hier j'essaye de comprendre et plus j'y réfléchis, plus tout m'échappe. Mon principal souci du moment c'est le comportement de notre ex-directeur. J'ai tous les éléments en main, je les tourne et retourne, mais j'ai beau tordre dans tous les sens, rien ne vient. Vais-je être capable un jour de comprendre ce fou ? Aujourd'hui cela me paraît tout simplement impossible. Il est dans une autre dimension intouchable et j'aurai beau tout faire pour saisir ses agissements, ceux-ci m'échapperont toujours. Mais enfin, pourquoi est-il demeurait si passif pendant tout ce temps malgré la présence menaçante de la créature ? Je suis le premier à dire que Dumby est complètement siphonné, je le reconnais volontiers, mais que lui ne parvienne pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour retrouver la Chambre ou anéantir le Basilic... Ne serait-ce qu'un effort. Il est resté silencieusement enfermé dans son bureau pendant toute l'année alors que les agressions se multipliaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que les événements étaient déjà survenus auparavant et qu'ils les connaissaient déjà ? Pourquoi aucune recherche n'a été menée par les professeurs plus en profondeur, ni aucune enquête mise en place ? Pour quelles supposées bonnes raisons les seuls à faire quelque chose sont moi et Potter ? Je suis incapable de comprendre cela. Surtout qu'il le savait, il a toujours su que nous faisions de notre mieux pour trouver le coupable mais il est resté fermement sur ses positions, sans nous aider ni nous fournir les réponses que nous recherchions tant et qu'il possédait pourtant. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il encore prévu à l'insu de tous ? Qu'attendait-il en souriant sagement derrière sa barbe, épargné de tous doutes malgré les élèves pétrifiés toujours plus nombreux ?

J'ai essayé de voir les choses comme il pouvait se les représenter, sans résultat. Il est parti et je ne saurai jamais la raison de cette incroyable passivité de sa part alors qu'il se trouvait menacé en son propre fief. Était-il si impuissant face à cette protection de la lignée du sang ? Se pouvait-il vraiment que l'un des plus grands mages de tous les temps soit au pied du mur ? J'ai tant de peine à le croire venant de lui. J'ai le sentiment désagréable aussi que Potter a sa part dans cette affaire. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'année dernière a sauvé la Pierre Philosophale et une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de répéter : "_Et si le vieux lui laissait encore l'honneur du sale boulot ?_". Quand on connait son talent de manipulateur, cette idée semble bien plus crédible. Et...si l'on admet le fait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour améliorer la situation, alors quelle personne serait réellement capable de tenir tête au grand Albus Dumbledore ?

...

Oh, il y en a une qui vient de me venir à l'esprit. Mais bordel, c'est impossible...parce qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Une chose pareille n'existe plus aujourd'hui. C'est fini, Potter a mis un terme à tout ça involontairement mais brillamment. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point : il est parti, emporté par sa propre folie. Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir... Et puis je l'avais dit à Maureen, il y a tant d'incohérences qui font que ça ne peut pas être lui ! Le fait que la Chambre ait été ouverte deux fois, que Lord Voldemort n'ait jamais étudié à Poudlard surtout !

_"Même s'il n'est plus qu'un monstre désormais, il a certainement été un enfant autrefois. "_

Maureen a raison bien entendu. Contrairement à ce que semble oublier la quasi-totalité des sorciers, livres et témoignages, Voldemort n'est pas sorti de nulle part. Il a été quelqu'un avant, il a grandi comme tout le monde, il a été humain jusqu'au jour où il s'est trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Mais quel humain était-il alors ? Quel apprenti sorcier ? Rien n'ai dit sur ce point mais il existe tant d'écoles à travers le monde que n'importe laquelle aurait pu convenir. Poudlard n'est qu'un grain de poussière à l'échelle de la Terre entière. On l'aurait su surtout si l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'Histoire était passé sur les bancs de Serpentard. Quand bien même l'école aurait tenté de le cacher pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation, cela aurait fini par se savoir, non ?

Imaginons que l'héritier d'il y a cinquante ait été Voldemort dans son adolescence. Comment pourrait-il aujourd'hui être parvenu à ouvrir de nouveau la Chambre alors qu'il est censé être mort ou du moins extrêmement affaibli ? Je vois mal aussi Dumbledore ouvrir les portes de son domaine à son pire ennemi.

_"Il y est bien entré l'année dernière..."_

Cette affirmation n'en est pas une, même venant de la part de Maureen. Surtout, je vois mal l'intérêt que pourrait tirer Voldemort de ses attaques sur des élèves né-moldus. Si encore Potter était visé, je comprendrais... Mais, franchement, Crivett ? Sa mort ne me paraît pas déterminante dans l'ascension au pouvoir de son seigneur. Non, peut-être y-a-t-il un lien lointain entre ce fou et la Chambre des Secrets mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui est à l'origine des derniers événements. C'est même physiquement impossible. Ce, même si Dumbledore est resté impuissant. Après tout, le véritable coupable demeure Salazar Serpentard, un fondateur qui n'a jamais été réputé pour sa stupidité. Et tout le monde sait qu'entre un Griffondor et un Serpentard, c'est le Griffon qui se fait rouler à tous les coups... On n'échappe pas à sa nature, même lorsque complètement siphonné.

_"Ah Tobias, j'espérais que tu sois là..."_

Tu as reconnu ? Pas de "_Juws_", ni de "_Tob_'" ou encore de "_petit choupinou de la plume"_. Intonation masculine, claire mais pas excité... C'est bon ? Oui, bonne réponse : le sale gosse ; qui revient d'ailleurs de sa journée de cours avec le groupe au complet des premières années.

_"J'ai une très bonne nouv...oh ! Tu es sûr que ça va toi ? _

__Oui pourquoi ? _

__Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui pense à de mauvaises choses... Sincèrement, je pense que tu réfléchis trop ces derniers jours. Tu ne voudrais pas faire pause un peu et t'inquiéter des problèmes banals d'élève normal ? _

__Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en serai capable ? _

__Hm... _

__Abe... Sincèrement, ça va. _

__Tu sais, il y a autant de conviction dans ta voix que dans celle d'Evan lorsqu'il déclare qu'il va faire ses devoirs en avance..._

__Et il doit y en avoir bien plus lorsque j'affirme que tu n'en sauras rien, non ? _

__Cesse de craner, stupide Poufsouffle ou je me sentirai obligé de te cuisiner._

__C'est moi ou tu as pris beaucoup de la gueule depuis le début d'année, Abe ? _

__Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même."_

Je déteste lorsqu'il arbore ce genre de petit sourire satisfait à la manière d'un grand fauve repu. C'est comme Gabriel. Je ne peux m'empêcher à chaque fois de me demander s'ils ne se délectent pas de quelque chose qui m'échappe. Ce genre de vigilance permanente n'est pas agréable mais j'ai appris à faire avec depuis le temps que je côtoie un pseudo Poufsouffle, roi du chantage, et surtout un Serpentard en puissance. Les conséquences d'une étourderie avec Abe ne m'effraient pas vraiment puisque limitées, mais je sais que je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur avec Gabriel. S'il est de mon côté pour le moment, rien ne m'assure qu'il y demeurera et c'est bien quelque chose que je m'interdis d'oublier. Heureusement j'ai l'habitude de manier mes mots pour me couvrir, j'ai toujours connu leurs pouvoirs.

_"Et si tu te décidais maintenant à m'annoncer ta pseudo bonne nouvelle ? _

__Hm, c'est à propos du Basilic et je veux bien embrasser les pieds de tous les elfes de maison des cuisines si tu ne trouves pas mon raisonnement génial, et moi avec par la même occasion. _

__Oh... Tu joues gros-là. Tu devrais être plus prudent._

__J'y ai réfléchis pendant tout l'après-midi et j'ai fini par trouver une hypothèse plus que plausible quant au fait que les élèves ne meurent pas mais soient pétrifiés. J'ai même planté ma potion d'Amnésie..._

__Tonton Rogue n'a pas dû apprécier j'imagine ? _

__J'ai une retenue demain soir. _

__Mais tu l'as planté comment ta potion pour qu'il sévisse autant ? _

__Je crois que j'ai dû réussir à atteindre le stade du plomb... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me descendre sur le coup. La classé précédente a dû particulièrement l'énerver."_

Tu parles ! Notre cher professeur de potion ne fait pas dans le sentimental mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il a surtout été particulièrement déçu. Pas la peine de se voiler la face, Abe doit être certainement l'un des Poufsouffles les plus doués en potions ; je suis presque certain que Rogue n'a pas apprécié de le voir si loin de ses capacités habituelles et qu'il a tenu à marquer le coup. C'est bien son genre une telle réaction.

_"To-bias, reviens parmi le commun des mortels s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important pour les recherches. On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de savoir... Ou dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas avoir à reconnaître mon incroyable génie en public ? _

__Tss ! Fais-toi plaisir sale gosse et fais-moi par de tes incroyables déductions... _

__Bien, la question est donc : mais pourquoi les victimes du Basilic ne sont-elles pas mortes à l'heure qu'il est même en ayant croisé son regard ? Et la réponse est : parce qu'elles ne l'ont pas croisé. _

__..._

__..._

__Tu te fiches de moi ? _

__Non, je te fais participer à la démarche. Je suis même ravi de ta réaction très démonstrative de ta curiosité et de ta soif de savoir..._

__Tu as déjeuné avec Cédric à midi ? _

__Oui. Je t'ai manqué ? _

__Continue donc ton exposé._

__Serpentard va... Bon, la question qui se pose désormais est : mais comment ont-elles pu subir le pouvoir du Basilic bien qu'amoindri sans croiser son regard ? _

__..._

__Alors ?_

__C'est ta manière de me faire participer ? _

__Oui. Allez, réfléchis un peu : comment voir quelque chose sans le voir ? _

__Abe... _

__Tu n'es pas réveillé aujourd'hui. Je t'aide : comment voir quelque chose sans le regarder lui ?"_

Ça c'est bien une question à la con. Qu'est-ce que j'en sa...oh.

_"J'aurai tendance à penser au principe du miroir... _

__Dix points pour Poufsouffle ! C'est l'idée oui. Les victimes ne sont pas mortes car elles n'ont pas croisé directement le regard du Basilic !_

__Mais je ne me souviens pas d'une disposition particulière lorsque les victimes ont été retrouvées qui..._

__Chourave nous a dit que les deux filles de Griffondor et Serdaigle avait été découvertes dans la bibliothèque...avec un miroir à leurs pieds. _

__Merde, oui..._

__Connaissant Granger, je suis presque certain qu'elle avait compris le risque qu'elle encourrait et quelle créature se trouve dans la Chambre des Secrets. Après, a-t-elle eu le temps d'avertir Potter ? C'est un autre problème mais ils semblent qu'ils ne restent pas inactifs de leur côté... _

__Miss Teigne...Mimi ! Il y avait une fuite dans les toilettes et le sol était mouillé... Elle a dû apercevoir le reflet du Basilic dedans !_

__Tu te mets enfin en route._

__Quant à ce Fint-Flechette..._

__Finch-Fletchley, tu pourrais t'en souvenir quand même vu le temps qu'il a dû passer à te supporter quand aucun Poufsouffle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à toi._

__La faute à qui ? _

__Ce n'est pas moi qui est traité mon camarade de chambrée de pédé facile..."_

Ah merde. Mauvais, très mauvais choix d'orientation de la discussion.

_"Oublie Tobias. C'est pas le moment... Tu disais donc pour Justin ? _

__Ah heu...et bien il a dû voir le Basilic à travers le fantôme de Griffondor. Celui-ci par-contre n'a eu aucune protection contre le regard de la créature mais comme il est déjà mort... _

__J'ai pensé à la même chose. Et pour Crivey ? _

__Je ne vois pas._

__Johan le connaît plutôt bien et il m'a dit qu'au cours d'une visite à l'infirmerie il a remarqué qu'il tenait quelque chose entre ses mains..._

__Un appareil photo ? _

__Connaissant Crivey, que cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? _

__Oh je vois la scène, il a dû vouloir prendre un cliché ce con au lieu de courir. Il n'a donc pas non plus croisé le regard du Basilic directement. C'est brillant..._

__Merci._

__Comment je n'ai pas pu y songer plus tôt comme un con ! C'est à la portée d'un enfant de trois ans !_

__Hé ! Et mon génie suprêmement fantastique ? Je suis pas un gamin de trois ans moi !_

__Ok, ok... T'es génial. Ça te va ? Mince... Il faut vraiment que je prévienne Gabriel au plus tôt. _

__Déjà fait avant de revenir ici. _

__Ah ? _

__Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me passer du bonheur de lui démontrer mon talent naturel ? _

__Sale gosse va."_

Bon, je vais passer cette fois. Ce n'est pas comme si crâner un peu va faire du mal à Gabriel. Avec un peu de chance même, il va être tellement piqué dans son orgueil inutile de Serpent hautain qu'il va redoubler d'efforts pour la suite des recherches et nous mettre la main sur une nouvelle solution. Ça, ce serait vraiment bien. Même si rien de plus n'a été trouvé sur le coupable, on sait au moins que Potter cherche aussi de son côté et qu'il semble se rapprocher même si Abe a raison et que Granger a pu ne pas pouvoir lui "_faire passer le message_" avant de se retrouver pétrifier.

Le journal de Jedusor l'y a-t-il aidé ou est-il parvenu à trouver des morceaux de réponse seul appuyé de ses amis ? Dans combien de temps sera-t-il prêt à faire quelque chose et à nous débarrasser définitivement du Basilic ? Il reste si peu de temps...il suffirait d'une nouvelle agression pour que le collège ferme, j'en suis sûr. Alors combien de temps la créature et son maître vont-ils se tenir tranquille ?

Il faut que nous trouvions un indice sur la localisation de la Chambre dans les prochaines semaines. N'importe quoi, aussi petit soit-il. Ça devient réellement urgent.

_**Ton serviteur résolu.**_

**

* * *

**

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je crois que pour cette fois, dans ce compte-rendu, il est impossible de nier l'évolution que Tobias a subi au cours de ces derniers mois. Il suffit de comparer sa réaction face à la réapparition du Basilic à celle qu'il a eu alors qu'il commençait seulement à songer aux recherches. J'espère ne pas en avoir fait un héros à la Potter, car même s'il veut agir ne serait-ce que par curiosité et par envie de prouver (surtout à lui-même) qu'il est utile à quelque chose, Tobias n'a pas le courage de descendre dans la Chambre. Il ne reste cependant pas inactif et fataliste comme d'autres. Son statut de simple observateur moqueur est ainsi transformé mais j'espère l'y avoir amené correctement sans que ce chapitre ne semble être une cassure soudainement.  
De même pour Abe d'ailleurs..._

_Ceci dit, merci encore pour avoir autant réagi sur le dernier chapitre. Je vais essayer franchement de me botter l'arrière-train pour pouvoir vous répondre plus tôt et non pas la veille où le jour même de la publication. D'ailleurs, normalement je conserve le rythme habituel de parution mais s'il y a un raté c'est tout à fait normal. Après les TPE et les olympiades, c'est le bac blanc qui se rapproche et autant faire les choses correctement (donc ne pas bâcler le chapitre). Je vais essayer toutefois de bien gérer le tout, voir de m'avancer encore un peu dans les bonus pour plus tard. _

_Sur ce, en espérant que la lecture ait été bonne, à bientôt et merci de votre attention.  
_

_

* * *

_

::Musique::_ Christina Aguilera _- F.U.S.S (Back to Basics) / _Within Temptation_ - Pale (The Silent Force) / _Secret Garden _- Steps (White Stones)


	45. Bonus 7 : Nov 97 : Le souffle

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS SEPTIÈME : Novembre 1997 : _Le souffle_**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (United Kingdom),**

Le froid.

Il ne songeait plus qu'à cela depuis des heures. A ce froid terrible qui l'étouffait, ses lèvres glacées qui le brûlaient, ces mots qu'il ne parvenait plus à livrer. Et son corps, son corps si lourd, si pesant, qui s'effaçait, qu'il oubliait peu à peu au fil du temps... Il avait si froid. Depuis combien de temps reposait-il sur les dalles de ce cachot ? Depuis combien de temps y avait-il été jeté après la torture...? Cette souffrance qui au moins l'avait fait sentir vivant. Qu'il regretterait presque la douleur pour un morceau de vie contre cet engourdissement lent qui l'oppressait... Son esprit était une flamme tremblante. A la lueur nerveuse soufflée peu à peu... Et lui luttait contre le sommeil, luttait contre le froid comme l'on lutte contre la tempête.

Il pensait. Il rêvait.

Oubliée l'atmosphère irrespirable d'un Poudlard tombé sous les mains de l'ennemi. Oubliées les leçons folles, les punitions, le supplice... Il n'était plus dans ce dortoir presque désert, ses amis n'avaient pas été arrêtés pour être des nés-moldu, Dumbledore était encore là dans son bureau à tout savoir sur tout... Et Tobias, Tobias était là lui aussi à râler, son journal à la main, la plume entre les dents...

Sa respiration siffla douloureusement dans sa gorge glacée. Le souvenir était douloureux, brûlant dans son cocon au creux de sa poitrine. La souffrance était la vie. L'on ne pouvait souffrir qu'en étant vivant. Il devait avoir mal, il le devait pour se savoir encore sauf...

Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir à Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de retourner dans ce lieu lugubre. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Tobias. Il ne l'avait jamais écouter jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce jour-là...il le laisse s'enfuir sans lui ? Comment avait-il pu regarder ce dos s'éloigner sans rien dire, sans protester, ni réclamer ; comment avait-il pu remonter dans ce train ? Il ne pouvait rien faire seul. Il avait besoin de soutien, de cette atmosphère paisible, de cette impression de groupe... De cet autrefois.

Qu'avait-il fait déjà pour se retrouver ici ? Il ne le savait plus. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il aurait beau eu ne rien faire qu'il serait là quand même. Les Mangemorts ne s'encombraient pas de détails, d'explications. Ils prenaient. Il était juste passé dans ce couloir au mauvais moment, quand leurs pulsions monstrueuses réclamaient une proie. Il ne fallait plus qu'il sorte à cette heure, qu'il quitte le niz froid. Il devait s'y terrer, disparaître... S'échapper ne servait à rien, il n'avait aucun endroit où se rendre. S'opposer n'apporterait rien que plus de froid, plus de sommeil...

Abe lutta, encore.

Pour Gwendoline qui s'était fait embarquée par "les troupes du Ministère" et qu'il n'avait jamais revue. Pour Johan qui avait appris la mort de ses parents au petit-déjeuner il y a quelques jours. Pour Sebastian retrouvé tué chez lui, l'été précédent, dans sa maison, auprès de sa famille...qui ne rentrerait jamais plus au collège... Pour Luna, capturée. Pour tous ces autres qui ne cicatriseraient jamais. Ceux qui ont fuit et dont on ne parle plus. Ceux qui manquaient à l'appel au début de l'année... Pour ceux qui luttaient contre la Folie.

Et Tobias dont il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis ses adieux de Noël dernier. Depuis bientôt un an... Quelle était cette mission qui avait fait brillé ses yeux ce jour-là ? Pour qui, pour quoi cette détermination flambait-elle ? Lui dont la main n'avait pas tremblé dans cet unique courrier qu'il lui avait envoyé depuis leur séparation où il lui apprenait la disparition soudaine d'Evan juste après l'annonce de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, ces lettres sans réponse qu'il avait envoyées en vain... Lui qui avait poussé Maureen à se cacher à l'étranger, qui s'était violemment empoigné avec Leonor pour sa sécurité, encourageant Peter à retrouver sa famille en France. Tobias si enragé face à la fuite coupable de Gabriel à la fin de leur septième année. Tobias qui lui avait fait promettre de revenir ici et d'attendre, de se protéger de ces murs, de s'y emprisonner sans plus pouvoir échapper à l'horreur y régnant malgré toutes les tentatives des autres enseignants...

Il avait si froid. Le froid mordant de la solitude, du désespoir qu'il ressentait depuis son entrée ici. La rentrée de trop. Celle dont il aurait dû s'abstenir... A quoi pouvait-il se raccrocher maintenant depuis sa forteresse ? Quel soutien pouvait-il espérer prisonnier de ce lieu sans aucun lien vers l'extérieur ? Où pouvait-il puiser le courage de se battre ? Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe, un corps figé dans le sommeil qui se demandait encore si un rien valait la peine.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Une journée semblait s'être écoulée. Peut être se lasseraient-ils bientôt, s'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Ils viendraient le chercher, le jetteraient sans cérémonie dans les couloirs, là où ils l'avaient attrapé. Il n'aurait plus alors qu'à retrouver le dortoir, préparer ses affaires, se rendre à ses cours sans jamais cesser de décompter les heures, les minutes, les secondes de vide... Il attendrait bien sagement soumis. Comme une feuille suit le cours d'eau sans se rebeller. Il retiendrait sa leçon sur le Philtre de la Paix dans l'objectif de passer ses B.U.S.E.S, continuant de fermer les yeux sur l'ombre mouvante. Il resterait inutile, oublié, sans rien savoir de la situation des autres, sans pouvoir leur apporter une quelconque aide. Et peut être verrait-il alors le jour se lever, dans cette impression que le temps si lent ne l'aurait finalement pas attendu...

Douce rêverie.

"Poudlard ne lui échappera pas. Mais j'ai bon espoir que tu y resteras davantage à l'abri qu'en tout autre lieu..." lui avait-il dit ce grand crétin de Poufsouffle de mauvaise foi. Cet imbécile qui ne répondait plus à ses lettres suppliantes depuis Décembre dernier, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'une adresse où le rejoindre, où suivre le cours du temps comme avant... Il n'avait pas peur de souffrir. La douleur rendait vivant. Pas peur de cette ombre qu'il supportait constamment. Mais il crevait pour cette solitude forcée, de cette prison de pierres où il s'était volontairement enterré. Pour lui faire plaisir. Pour le rassurer.

Mais qui le rassurait lui, désormais ?

Abe y songeait toujours quand il se sentit à peine projeter à l'extérieur. Son corps rencontra le mur auquel il s'écrasa dans le bonheur de retrouver la souffrance courant dans son être. Il n'était pas mort, se réveillait tout juste. Demeurant toujours aussi perdu. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que d'être plus seul que maintenant ? Plus abandonné... Rien, rien ne pouvait l'effrayer. Même la mort des autres, il préférait encore savoir la vérité qu'ignorer tout de la réalité et rester dans l'attente, dans cet espoir un peu fou que tous s'en sortent indemnes...

La porte était à quelques pas. Qui pouvait l'empêcher de changer de route, de choisir l'au-dehors à son nid glacial ? Ils ne s'occuperaient pas de sa disparition. Il n'était pas un né-moldu, pas un "recherché", ni un opposant. Juste une feuille se laissant porter qui rêvait de réalité aussi dure soit-elle. Juste un gamin égoïste et égocentrique, qui ne supportait plus sa solitude. Il avait besoin des autres, de Tobias, de Gwen, de Maureen, Gabriel, Leonor, Evan...de cette petite troupe de protecteurs. Il ne pouvait pas rester en seul survivant. Ce serait pire que la cruauté.

Pire que tout.

Oui, pensa-t-il en se relevant. Pire que le plus pire. Pire que le moins meilleur. Et un pas ou deux ne changeraient rien. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, si ce n'est cette étonnante nouvelle qu'il était encore capable de marcher. Capable de décider de la direction qu'il souhaitait emprunter, libre de sa destination. Quelle étrangeté... Il n'avait pas souvenir d'une telle sensation de liberté auparavant. Mais ne disait pas t-on qu'on ne prend conscience de l'importance des choses lorsqu'on les perd ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais compris avant maintenant à quel point cela était grand de marcher, marcher droit devant ?

Et peut être Tobias y était, droit devant. Peut être Evan aussi, qu'il aurait retrouvé ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Tous deux ensembles, comme ils l'avaient toujours été dans leur petite équipe discrètement soudée. Peut être Leonor y serait aussi. Peut être Maureen, qui sait ? Et Gwen dont il désespérait tant d'avoir des nouvelles... Il hésita sur le pas de porte. Et lui, pouvait-il se permettre d'abandonner Johan au pire moment, comme tous les autres l'avaient laissé ? En était-il capable ?

"Tu n'es qu'un putain de sale gosse égoïste." avait affirmé Tobias un de ces jours où il ne cessait de le coller. "Il n'y a jamais que toi qui compte dans tes démarches."

Alors tu peux bien l'être encore une fois, Abe, égoïste. Et puis, au final, ils se trompaient tous. Ça n'a jamais été toi qui comptait à tes yeux. Ils ne l'ont pas compris. Ils ne le savent pas que tu meurs dans la solitude et le silence, dans le froid. Et celui de l'extérieur semble si doux...

Non, ce qui compte vraiment à chaque fois...c'est eux. C'est pour ça que tu dois y aller. Toi aussi, tu as un objectif, une mission à remplir. Toi aussi tu peux tourner le dos sans regret, sans même un dernier regard. Toi aussi tu peux te consacrer à quelque chose s'en faire attention à ce que tu abandonnes en chemin. Tu peux faire comme lui l'a fait malgré tes mots, malgré cette peur brûlante du vide qu'il n'a jamais compris...même pas à ce moment. Non, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait quand il est parti, ta bague dans sa poche, comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant. Quand il t'a abandonné sur ce quai après une fin d'année fêtée ensembles après t'avoir fait promettre de retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine, de ne plus chercher à le contacter désormais comme avant...

Mais ça a toujours été lui le plus abruti de vous deux, non ?

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, non effectivement. Comme vous vous en doutez, le compte-rendu n'est pas prêt et je suis allée piocher dans les bonus pour ne pas passer au moins pour une griffonneuse peu consciencieuse. Celui-ci est un peu court d'ailleurs, mais j'espère que les révélations qu'il donne suffiront à combler cette faiblesse.  
D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez. Je peux toujours essayer d'y répondre sans trop vous donner de détails pour celles qui m'importent.  
_

_Désolée encore néanmoins, mais pour raisons personnelles je n'ai pas pu être au point. Dans deux semaines, sûr, ce sera un compte-rendu._

_Merci encore pour votre intérêt. _

_[Dernière correction non-effectuée. Bientôt.]  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Hayley Westenra _- Prayer (Hayley Westenra) / _Ezio's Family _- Jesper Kyd (Assassin's Creed 2)


	46. Compte rendu XXXIX : Là où je vais

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXIX, 30 Avril 1993, **

Je me sens bien. Le monde n'a pas changé durant mon sommeil, il est resté fidèle à lui-même, et pourtant aujourd'hui je me sens bien. Plus que jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. C'est une sensation étrange, une bulle de quiétude qui m'entoure et dans laquelle je sombre, apaisé, discutant de tout et de rien avec les autres alors que nous profitons de ce samedi d'exceptionnel beau temps, appuyés contre les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie. Un étonnant paradoxe aussi entre cette atmosphère si tranquille que je ressens pleinement et celle régnant au sein de Poudlard même en une insupportable constante inquiétude. Rien ne semble pouvoir mettre un terme à mon bien-être, pas même la présence du Basilic, ni la stupidité naturelle de l'être humain.

J'ai la curieuse impression d'être heureux et de n'en prendre pleinement conscience que maintenant. Et cette découverte ne me ravit pas...elle m'effraie. Ce bonheur si extrême m'inquiète par son excès. J'ai même beau me sentir au fond de moi-même mal à l'aise, la torpeur de la quiétude assomme mes doutes. Cela est si anormal...si dangereux, d'être conscient de la présence trop importante d'une émotion et d'être pourtant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre. J'ai beau me répéter intérieurement que le bonheur se pait et jamais d'une agréable façon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir extrêmement bien aujourd'hui. Je suis un gosse en pleine connerie qui sait qu'il va se faire punir pour son comportement mais qui ne peux pas s'empêcher de le faire. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette impression paisible et je sais déjà que la chute prochaine va être dure lorsque mon esprit rêveur se décidera à retrouver la terre ferme de la réalité.

"_L'espoir est le premier pas vers le désespoir_". Le nom de l'esprit éclairé qui se trouve être l'auteur de cette citation ne me revient plus mais j'ai très vite retenu cette phrase, cette vérité. Imaginer constamment le pire nous permet au moins de ne jamais être déçus ; commencer à attendre quelque chose des autres est déjà une erreur. Cette leçon me semble si lointaine désormais... Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir une vision complètement négative du monde ; réaliste, ça, je l'espérais, entre douceur et amertume. Aujourd'hui je sais simplement que je perds pied avec cette réalité et qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux. Pourtant il me suffit de lever les yeux, de voir leurs visages souriants, d'écouter distraitement leurs conversations pour que cette sensation de relâchement total se fasse plus pressante encore. Et j'ai cette tension sourde dans ma mâchoire...

Que suis-je en train de devenir, carnet ? Cette question ne me quitte plus depuis ce matin et je sais déjà qu'elle seule résume et explique tout. Je sais aussi qu'il me suffirait de tourner tes pages en arrière, remonter le temps de cette année pour avoir ma réponse sous les yeux. Mais je sais bien plus encore que je ne le ferai pas, je suis incapable de voir la vérité en face. Dans quelques années quand j'aurai suffisamment grandi pour me faire une raison ? Dans quelques mois de plus quand j'aurai accepté d'être aussi modulable par le temps que le plus vulgaire des êtres humains ? Et quelques jours pour être capable de me voir différent ? Quant à me comprendre moi-même...

Au moins j'ai conscience de l'identité des responsables de ce malaise et ils sont en ce moment même presque tous réunis sous mes yeux. Douce ironie que notre directrice de maison soit aujourd'hui alitée pour allergies violentes au pollen de ses propres charmantes plantes... Libérés de deux heures contraignantes, Leonor nous a traînés ici "pour prendre l'air". Un point pour elle quand on sait à quel point il est presque invivable de vivre à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard en ce moment tant l'atmosphère générale est pesante. Personne d'ailleurs ne s'est opposé à son idée. Evan en bon amoureux transi l'aurait suivi jusque dans les cachots de Rogue les yeux fermés, Peter a, de son côté, fait un crochet par notre dortoir pour récupérer sa guitare, quant à Maureen, elle pourrait se retrouver jusque dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde que cela ne la gênerait pas outre-mesure tant qu'elle pourrait y étaler son tarot. En résumé, une sacré bande de tarés dont il a fallu malheureusement que je fasse partie par un coup mesquin du destin. Quand je repense encore au soir de notre répartition... Comment les choses ont-elles pu autant évoluer depuis ? Je ne suis décidément pas prêt de comprendre toutes les facettes des tortueuses relations humaines. Ne serait-ce que ces deux derniers mots qui me donnent juste l'envie curieuse d'aller m'enterrer quelque part et de m'y laisser crever.

_"Quelqu'un aurait-il une rime gracieuse en -euil ?"_

Génial, il semblerait que Peter ne se contente pas d'un petit récital aujourd'hui mais qu'il soit en train de mettre au point une nouvelle chanson...d'amour, cela va de soi. Si je le pousse discrètement du créneau où il est assis pendant que les autres regardent ailleurs, la thèse de l'accident sera valable non ? Ce n'est pas que je remets en cause sa voix ou son talent musical...pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas un grand connaisseur en musique mais franchement il y a pire comme une certaine...Célestina Moldubec si mes souvenirs sont bons. Non, c'est la répétition qui m'use. J'ai une inimitié naturelle avec l'amour alors, quand on sait qu'en presque quatre ans il n'a jamais dérogé à son thème favori d'un iota... D'ailleurs, ça ne s'appelle pas du harcèlement moral ce genre de comportement ?

_"Quel est ton mot ? _

__Cercueil, Maureen."_

Dois-je préciser que Leonor a manqué de faire valser son livre de métamorphoses dans le parc tant elle rit ? Non mais franchement..."cercueil", c'est bien la première fois qu'il nous le sort celui-là ! Je ne veux même pas savoir de quelle phrase il l'a tiré. De toute manière, je préfèrerai carrément ne jamais entendre cette chanson qu'il est en train d'écrire, ni les suivantes. Quoiqu'elle serait bien capable de mettre un terme à mon étrange sentiment de bonheur persistant...m'achever en clair.

_"Ecureuil ?"_

Evan manque de peu le coup de guitare que lui destinait notre troubadour amateur. Même Maureen qui est en ce moment même en train de lui tirer les cartes pouffe discrètement. C'est inaudible, juste un léger tremblement alors qu'elle garde les lèvres serrées, affreusement discret pour les autres mais pas suffisant pour nous. Peter tend un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

_"Traîtresse ! _

__Mais c'est un joli mot, écureuil, Peter... _

__J'ai dit une rime gracieuse, Leonor !_

__En même temps ce n'est pas comme si les rimes en -euil courraient les rues..._

__Tu peux toujours faire une rime pauvre avec linceul, musicien raté._

__Pinston ?"_

Notre camarade Serpentard vient de faire son apparition sur le seuil de la porte menant aux escaliers en colimaçon, impeccable dans son uniforme avec sacoche de cuir encore neuve comprise. A contre-jour l'effet est plutôt bien réussi, on en oublierait presque son petit sourire narquois horripilant, unique témoignage de l'esprit mesquin qu'il se trouve être comme tout bon Serpent. Je dois reconnaître que ce mec a de la classe quand même. -_Ce n'est pas non plus en côtoyant des bourrins comme Evan et Peter que je vais trouver de possibles concurrents..._- En tout cas, talent inné propre à sa Maison ou non, il parvient toujours à arriver au bon moment pour soigner son entrée d'une réplique piquante. Tu me diras, tant qu'on a que "le paraître" comme soucis, carnet...

_"Dire que les blaireaux sont réputés pour leur dévotion au travail, je vous retrouve à prendre un bain de soleil ici... Quel zèle. _

__Et si tu retournais hiberner dans tes cachots le têtard miniature ?_

__Laisse Evan et donne-lui une récompense plutôt. Le dressage commence à porter ses fruits, ça n'a pas dû être simple pour lui de nous suivre à la trace jusqu'ici... _

__Juwsy et son fidèle compagnon de papier, évidemment... Je suppose, en ce moment même, débordé par la tâche de me descendre ?_

__Cinq points pour Serpentard."_

Toujours aussi perspicace cet enfoiré. Et encore, j'ai la plume atrocement douce aujourd'hui, une autre conséquence de mon état de drogué comblé en pleine ascension jusqu'au septième. Sincèrement, j'aimerai que cette sensation ne dure pas jusqu'aux jours à venir. Histoire de retrouver mes capacités normales de réflexion et non garder celles d'un bonbon à la gélatine bien mou. Non parce que pour le moment, mon seul et unique désir se résume à aller me rouler dans l'herbe bien verte et y siester... On est d'accord sur le fait que ça ne me ressemble absolument pas ?

_"Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil Gabriel, linceul sonne bien. Je vois déjà ça, même ! Oh, ma bien-aimée ! Embrassée par le bois sombre de ton cercueil ! Je serai pour toi...ton dernier linceul ! _

__Fantastique Peter... Fantastique. _

__Ne sois pas si sarcastique ! De toute façon tu es incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la beauté de la poésie lyrique, Evan ! _

__Parce que tu y es plus réceptive, toi, peut-être ?_

__Tss ! Je sais apprécier les vers de mon Anonyme charmant, moi !"_

Oh, il semblerait que le sujet de l'amoureux anonyme de Leonor soit remis sur le tapis. J'aime ces crétins s'inquiétant de pareilles futilités alors que je suis en ce moment même en train de me Poufsouffliser sous leurs yeux aveugles... Au moins n'en suis-je pas réduit au stade de Peter, à écrire des ballades romantiques pour faire passer mon propre mal-être d'avoir une nymphomane pour toute compagnie. Quoique d'ici quelques temps, qui me dit que je ne vais pas me réveiller avec l'envie de déclarer mon admiration à la beauté du printemps et à sa flore chatoyante ? Je suis bien ici, aujourd'hui, avec eux, consentant et heureux. Alors se doit bien être la prochaine étape, non ?

_"Tu as la gueule d'un mec qui vient de prendre son pied, Juws. Je la connais ? _

__Pourquoi toujours tout rapporter au sexe ? L'auto-satisfaction personnelle ne devrait pourtant pas t'être une notion étrangère vu l'usage abusif que les membres de ton espèce en font..._

__Oh, crois-moi, tu es bien loin de soupçonner ce que fait ce jeuniot de Malefoy avec son miroir. _

__Et je ne veux pas savoir. _

__Ce n'est pas un mal, on n'est jamais déçu par soi-même. Si je me dis là, tout de suite, que je suis génial, je suis au moins assuré de la franchise de mon compliment et de la satisfaction qu'il m'apporte... _

__Serait-ce un moyen détourné d'avouer que personne d'autre ne t'en fait sinon ? _

__Je t'emmerde Wills. Écoute donc plutôt Madame Irma et l'avenir de crevette heureuse qu'elle prédit pour un pauvre mec comme toi qui a si peu confiance en lui qu'il est incapable de se déclarer à la fille qui lui plaît. Il est clair qu'on est loin de l'auto-satisfaction à un stade aussi désespéré."_

Vlan. Gabriel est remonté aujourd'hui. Il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Je crois sincèrement qu'à la place d'Evan je lui collerai mon poing dans la gueule tout de suite. Ces saloperies de Serpentard ne perdent pas la main : ils savent toujours où appuyer pour faire mal. Ça doit faire partie du bagage naturel de leur Maison, surtout quand on assiste tous les jours aux démonstrations talentueuses de Malefoy pour provoquer Potter.

_"Naan... Evan est amoureux ?"_

L'intervention de Leonor a le bon goût de soulager l'atmosphère tendue même si je n'ai jamais vu Evan avec un visage aussi défait. Cette expression blessée me rend mal à l'aise. Comme si Evan, notre Evan à la grande gueule qui n'hésite pas à chercher des noises aux autres, pouvait se laisser piétiner sans agir, comme s'il était trop surpris d'être trahi, comme s'il était capable de voir en Gabriel un véritable ami alors qu'il a été pendant des années son souffre-douleur favori... Comme s'il avait changé au cours de l'année, lui aussi.

_"Tu as été dur. _

__Depuis quand ce genre de détail t'intéresse, Juws ?"_

C'est bien une chose que j'aimerai savoir moi aussi : depuis quand le bonheur de ceux qui me sont proches me concerne-t-il autant ? Quoique, je ne suis pas si certain de vouloir connaître cette réponse. Je me connais, il ne faut pas grand chose pour me faire prendre la mouche : un peu de franchise envers moi-même... C'est si ridicule d'être incapable de s'accepter, j'ai tellement peur d'être déçu par ce que je suis vraiment ou encore totalement étranger à ce que je croyais être... Les grandes désillusions, je me les épargne. Alors agir selon ma conscience me suffit, je ne ressens pas le besoin de savoir pourquoi je suis ainsi. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant... Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ; je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, je le sais, alors je peux bien faire l'impasse. Non ?

_"Tu es étrange, Juws. Un peu plus et je penserai que Cook s'est amusé à prendre ton apparence avec du polynectar pour passer le temps._

__Impossible, il est dans le parc en ce moment même avec ses amis. _

__Oh ?_

__Là-bas, sous le saule pleureur... _

__Hm... Effectivement, je reconnais bien là notre crevette." _

Abe qui n'est pas plus dans son état normal que moi, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Je le sens, qu'il se force à paraître. Il n'a jamais été aussi compréhensif que ces derniers jours et ce fait suffit à confirmer à quel point il me cache des choses. Dans son attitude aussi, il a des réflexes qu'il réprime, des sourires fades, des regards que je n'arrive pas à interpréter... J'ai juste la sensation qu'il s'éloigne. Je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il lui prend et il ne veut même pas s'expliquer, il fuit mes questions et me laisse totalement impuissant face à cette situation. Je n'ai rien d'autre dans la bouche que l'impression d'être jeté. Ça me rend malade !

Si je devais être franc avec moi-même, je crois surtout que tout aujourd'hui me rend malade. Ce que je suis en train de devenir, ce que les autres sont, toutes ces changements dont je prends conscience quand je me décide à ne plus les nier... Je veux retrouver ce début d'année où j'étais en paix avec moi-même et avec les autres. Je veux retrouver de bonnes bases où mes actes et ceux des autres ne me surprenaient pas. J'ai ce besoin de retourner en arrière, vers le connu, le tangible ; oublier la découverte et ses hypothèses incertaines. Et pourtant je me sens bien. Terriblement bien et c'est insupportable.

_"Tobias, tu as oublié ?"_

Retour sur Terre : Gabriel m'a abandonné pour charrier Peter en pleine création artistique, Leonor titille Evan sur sa conquête et Maureen s'est installée à mes côtés pour trier ses cartes. J'en ai oublié de suivre ses prédictions quant au futur proche d'Evan... Quand on sait à quel point son don est fiable, c'en est presque dommage. J'aime bien l'entendre donner signification aux tirages de son tarot. Sans Trelawney, la divination reste à mes yeux la matière la plus extrême de la magie. Après tout, un bon sorcier n'a aucun mal à transformer une gouttière en couleuvre, à créer des poisons, pourtant il demeure aussi vulnérable qu'un moldu face au destin. J'ai toujours trouvé Maureen impressionnante pour cela.

_"Je te l'avais dit : tu dois te méfier de toi-même et te stabiliser. Tu as beau sourire aujourd'hui, Tobias, ce geste te coûte et je crois sincèrement que tu ne le comprends pas. _

__Je vais bien._

__Menteur. _

__Non, c'est vrai ! Je me sens vraiment, vraiment bien aujourd'hui..._

__Oui, ton cœur est heureux mais ta tête a mal, Tobias. _

__Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire contre ça ? _

__Cesser de réfléchir et reporter cela a plus tard lorsque ta tête sera capable d'accepter ton cœur._

__..._

__..._

__..._

__..._

__Tobias, cela fait cinq minutes au moins que tu le regardes... _

__Mais non, j'écris..._

__Par réflexe, c'est assez impressionnant. Tu es bien le seul que je connaisse capable de faire cela tout en regardant ailleurs. _

__Je ne..._

__Si tu es si mal pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? _

__Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il cesse de fuir et qu'il m'écoute ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois je passe pour celui qui ne fait pas d'efforts ?_

__Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Tobias. _

__Tu m'as dit d'aller lui parler comme si j'étais incapable de tenter d'améliorer la situation et..._

__Pas lui parler, il ne le veut pas. Je t'ai dit d'aller lui faire comprendre que sa décision te blesse. _

__Mais..._

__Tu ne peux pas lui tirer des aveux parce qu'il s'est persuadé lui-même qu'agir ainsi serait le mieux pour toi. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point tu es important pour Abe. Si tu lui dis simplement qu'il te blesse cela lui fera perdre cette assurance. Là, seulement, il t'écoutera et tu pourras en parler avec lui, parce qu'il est incapable de te faire mal consciemment. _

__..._

__Je pense sincèrement qu'il s'agit de la solution la plus simple. _

__Comment fais-tu ? _

__Pour quoi ? _

__Pour le comprendre ? Me compr...non. Nous comprendre tous ? J'ai beau essayé de le faire à chaque fois il me manque des...éléments et maintenant c'est encore pire..._

__Je te l'ai dit, Tobias. Tu ne peux pas chercher chez les autres ce que tu ne trouves pas encore chez toi. Donne-toi le temps de t'habituer à celui que tu deviens._

__Pourquoi les autres n'ont-ils pas ce besoin ? _

__Parce qu'ils ont confiance en eux et ce, peu importe ce qu'ils sont et seront."_

...

Le ciel est vraiment vide de tout nuage. Il ne semble être qu'une grande feuille de papier peinte en bleu d'une même et unique teinte. Cela n'a rien de beau, ce vide est morne, banal et la tache nette qu'est le soleil ne l'illumine en rien. Il n'y a aucun sensation de profondeur ni d'infini. Pas la moindre présence vivante pour le combler non plus. Ce ciel de beau temps ne m'inspire rien de plus qu'un plafond de chambre. Le contempler ne me laisse qu'une impression de surplace. Je ne retrouve pas l'admiration pour un ciel orageux couvert de sombres nuages noirs de suie illuminé en de brefs instants par des éclairs soudains, ni celle pour un ciel cotonneux confinant et tout en douceur à l'approche de chutes de neige.

Je hais ce ciel uni qui s'étale librement, il me rappelle à quel point le monde qu'il couvre est imparfait, à quel point je le suis aussi et combien je demeure insignifiant à l'échelle d'un univers indéfini. Crever le laissera indifférent alors que représentent mes interminables interrogations pour lui qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan ? Et pourtant j'ai la chance d'avoir auprès de moi des personnes pour lesquelles mon existence représente quelque chose. Je suppose que c'est bien la seule chose qui nous pousse à vivre, d'ailleurs. Personne ne se lèverait le matin sans se savoir attendu quelque part à un moment ou un autre par quelqu'un. Logique. Alors peut-être devrais-je effectivement profiter de ses présences auprès de moi et me faire un peu plus confiance pour connaître la route sans me perdre en chemin. Trop réfléchir ne semble qu'aggraver mes doutes...

Oh, bon sang ! Le bonheur ne me réussit pas. Il faut absolument que je me reprenne. Et puis, que deviendrait ce cher Poudlard sans moi ? Si je venais à disparaître, qui serait là pour coucher le plus fidèlement sur papier la vie tordue que nous offre cette école ? Ce n'est certainement pas le journal intime de Brown qui pourra nous remplacer, carnet. A vrai dire, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle y écrit. Ne serait-ce qu'en imaginer la couverture de poils roses pailletée suffit à ma curiosité. Que cette fille qui serait prête à vendre sa meilleure amie contre des potins soit à Griffondor, ça me dépasse. La répartition de ce trop vieux Choixpeau ne tient vraiment plus la route, peut-être faudrait-il songer à la retraite bientôt... J'en parlerai à Cédric, ça le tirera un peu de ses mauvaises pensées. Depuis plusieurs jours il me fait vraiment pitié à rester apathique devant ses feuilles blanches sans parvenir à former quelques rimes anonymes pour sa chinoise favorite.

_"Maureen ! Et si tu tirais les cartes à ce crétin de Serpentard qu'on rigole un peu à notre tour ?"_

Ma bande de crétins s'est rassemblée aux pieds de Peter qui entonne les premiers vers de sa nouvelle ode à l'amour. Je n'ai pas suivi le débat mais Evan et Gabriel se chamaillent amicalement sous les encouragements de Leonor. Ça me surprend toujours un peu de les voir se chercher comme des gosses alors qu'ils sont toujours capables d'en venir aux mains sur les sujets les plus épineux. Ça m'amuse aussi beaucoup de voir notre Serpentard hautain se rabaisser au stade de gamin bagarreur pour en découdre avec notre brute jusqu'à en perdre son vocabulaire. Ça me fait plaisir aussi de savoir que ses relations avec les autres Serpents se sont améliorées et de le voir pourtant ici, avec nous. Tout comme voir Maureen sourire si librement m'ôte un poids sur les épaules. Face à ces images certaines ombres de mes souvenirs me semblent si lointaines, si incompréhensibles... Oh, nous sommes toujours la Maison la plus pitoyable de l'école mais cette réputation semble si dérisoire désormais.

_"Hey Tobias ! Tu comptes te noyer dans ton carnet où tu vas te décider à nous faire l'honneur de ta présence ?"_

Ça compte si je me déplace de huit créneaux dans leur direction où je suis vraiment obligé de lâcher ma plume ? Non, parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'encrer la totalité de cette après-midi sur tes jolies feuilles. Ce sera toujours un souvenir de moins à conserver dans ma mémoire débordée, que je pourrais toujours relire à trente ans en admirant ma connerie adolescente dans toute sa splendeur... Du moins, si je vis jusqu'à trente ans. Après tout, j'ai de quoi crever entre-temps ne serait-ce qu'avec la présence de notre copain le Basilic entre ses murs. A moins que Rogue ne m'achève le premier en me faisant boire mes propres réalisations pour me punir de mon incompétence. Mais peut-être que je serai déjà mort en cobaye non-consentant pour la défense contre les forces du mal avec Pimprenelle, si du moins Evan ne m'a pas déjà changé malencontreusement en puce lors d'un cours de métamorphose avant que je ne finisse écrasé sous les chaussures d'un Serdaigle mesquin. Et après on ose assurer que Poudlard se trouve être le lieu le plus sécurisé de toute la Grande-Bretagne ?

_"C'est étrange. _

__Oooh, alors il y a bien quelque chose de pas net chez notre têtard préféré, Maureen ?_

__Je n'ai que des moitiés de réponses. C'est comme si...ce tirage devait être complété par un autre. _

__Ha ha ! Gabriel est un incomplet ! Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas le cœur qui lui manque ? _

__Possible Wills, après tout chez certains c'est bien l'esprit qui est absent. _

__Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire avec une demi-réponse pareille. Je n'ai jamais vu ça..._

__Ce n'est pas grave Maureen. Après tout, je suis unique et inimitable. C'est bien normal que mon avenir le soit aussi... _

__Regarde-le se rengorger ! Ce n'est pas un serpent ça, c'est un poulet ! _

__Wills ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !_

__Ne tachez pas les dalles ! Ah ces hommes, tous des brutes... _

__Tu es trop catégorique Leonor. _

__Vraiment Maureen ? Et si ce n'est pas le bourrin, on peut encore choisir l'asocial constipé qui passe plus de temps dans son journal de gonzesse qu'à se branler ? Merveilleux..."_

Je déteste cette fille.

_"En attendant l'asocial constipé à deviner depuis longtemps quel est l'auteur de tes lettres en guimauve alors tu ferais bien d'être gentille avec lui si tu veux qu'il te donne des indices..._

__Hé ! Tu sais qui c'est ?_

__Si tu espères, par la force ou les sentiments, me faire avouer, tu peux toujours courir. Sincérement. _

__Tobias-euh ! D'accord, d'accord... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas un asocial constipé même si tu passes plus de temps à écrire qu'à te branler. Dis-moi ! S'il te plaît...! _

__On n'achète pas mes paroles aussi facilement. Je vaux très cher... _

__Soit. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je fais courir la rumeur que tu es impuissant ! _

__Fais-le, ça m'arrange. _

__Rooh, mais c'est pas possible ! Tu n'es pas humain ! Hm... Alors je fais croire à une fille de Serdaigle que tu veux sortir avec elle ! _

__Ose et tu n'auras même pas une miette d'indice._

__Tss !"_

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi les Serpentards aiment autant les valeurs de leur Maison. Quand on sait combien Leonor aime nous faire du chantage avec ses saloperies de rumeurs, je n'ai aucun remord à profiter de la situation. Avec un peu de chance, Gabriel occupera assez longtemps Evan pour qu'il n'apprenne rien de cette tentative de trahison. On ne sait jamais, j'ai suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça pour ne pas devoir subir les foudres de mon meilleur ami parce que je n'ai pas résisté à une occasion de défendre mon honneur.

_"Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux contre un indice, crétin de Poufsouffle raté ? _

__Un service quand je te le demanderai._

__Et quel genre de service ? _

__Abe seul, coincé dans notre dortoir d'une manière ou d'une autre avec personne pour nous déranger."_

Maureen a beau dire, Abe s'arrange toujours pour que nous ne soyons jamais seuls et je ne peux pas aborder le problème dans de telles conditions. Cela ne regarde que nous, il n'osera rien me dire en public, je le connais.

_"To-bias... Je ne te connaissais pas ce genre d'activités... Alors finalement si tu ne te branles pas c'est parce que tu as quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place ? _

__Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer encore, débauchée ! Je veux juste lui parler, bordel ! _

__C'est ce que l'on dit, c'est ce que l'on dit et ça se termine sous la couette..._

__Leonor !_

__Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'offre Cook sur un plateau quand tu veux. Tu as ma parole de Poufsouffle. Maintenant je veux mon indice !"_

Et certains osent dire que c'est l'argent qui fait tourner le monde ? Je proteste, c'est le sexe, le sexe et rien que cela qui régit notre petite planète. On ne peut même plus espérer de nos jours mener une conversation sans finir par aborder le sujet. La moindre faille est exploitée, les moindres sous-entendus... Quant aux gosses, je ne veux même pas savoir à quel âge leur innocence est souillée. Je sais juste que la cigogne a du plomb dans l'aile de nos jours.

_"Bien. Ton charmant anonyme est un Poufsouffle. _

__C'est tout ? _

__Ca te permet d'éliminer les trois-quarts de tes potentiels soupirants, mais bon... _

__Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire._

__Au moins tu en as la confirmation maintenant. Je n'ajouterai rien d'autre Leonor, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit."_

Bordel, j'espère que ça ne remontera pas aux oreilles d'Evan... Mais bon, avec un peu de chance cela accélèrera le processus d'identification. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez d'essuyer les monologues désespérés de Poufsouffle désespérants. Plus vite elle devinera, plus vite Evan passera à la casserole et aura enfin une bonne raison de se lamenter. En tout cas, la détermination est là, je verrai presque les noms défilés sur les rétines de notre fouineuse tant elle s'est plongée dans ses pensées à la recherche du moindre détail percutant.

_"C'est mieux, Tobias. C'est beaucoup mieux..."_

Maureen m'adresse un regard entendu qui me rassure. Je dois avouer que je me sens étrangement fier de moi pour le coup. Oui, je suis totalement perdu. Ce bonheur me rend mal à l'aise. Mais je ne vais pas déclarer forfait pour autant, non ? J'ai bien résisté jusqu'à maintenant, embourbé dans la pire Maison, supportant une bande d'idiots finis, courant après un gros serpent dans tout Poudlard... Alors je peux m'en sortir. Même si je change et que je ne peux rien contre cela, au final je suis Tobias et c'est bien une donnée que personne ne peut modifier. Tant que l'essence reste la même, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de moi-même.

Ouais. Il faut que je cesse de réfléchir autant.

_**Ton serviteur dépassé.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Ce compte-rendu est un peu étrange. Je voulais vraiment confronter Tobias au bonheur et puis il m'a échappé et je me suis rendue compte que Tobias ne pouvait pas être heureux. Du moins, qu'il lui fallait apprendre à l'être. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier si soudainement alors qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire de lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu un tel état d'esprit de mon côté, pour le coup je me suis laissée totalement guider par Tobias. Mais après tout ce Tobias que je vois, c'est ma propre vision des choses et au final peut-être ne correspond-t-elle pas à ce que Tobias est pour vous. Aussi, je suis un peu inquiète quand à ce chapitre mais j'espère néanmoins que vous aurez pu comprendre ce Tobias là.  
Suis-je claire ? _

_En attendant, merci encore de vos réactions sur le précédent bonus. Exceptionnellement, je vais y répondre après avoir posté ce chapitre, mais je le fais aujourd'hui dernier délai pour une débordée comme moi qui suis incapable de savoir gérer mon temps correctement. (Si je mets un peu de temps ce soir aussi c'est pour cause de leçon de musique...) _

_Sur ce, à dans deux semaines.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Mylène Farmer _- California (Anamorphoses) / _Death Cab for Cutie_ - Crooked Teeth (Plans) / _James Blunt _- So far Gone (Single)


	47. Compte rendu XL : I think that I sink

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXX, 8 Mai 1993, **

Le respect de ses aînés, quelle douce valeur aujourd'hui honteusement piétinée par de jeunes générations aux pulsions révolutionnaires naturelles. Tout se perd, carnet, tout se perd ! Et davantage encore ce qu'il y a de meilleur, ou du moins, de plus potable dans le bagage bien rempli de la morale humaine. Le temps file, les mentalités changent et observer ce fait suffit à me vieillir de dix ans d'un seul coup. Je me sens l'âme d'un petit vieux aigri mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire : "_A mon époque, ça ne se serait jamais passé ainsi! Personne n'aurait laissé passer ça !_". C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je constate. Ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer ; non, même jeune et inconscient je ne me comportais pas d'une manière aussi honteuse ! D'ailleurs, d'une façon générale, je ne me suis jamais comporté comme le commun des mortels...

Quand j'étais un première année -_un peu belliqueux sur les bords, au compagnon de frasques un peu trop influent pour mon propre bien, certes_- je m'arrangeais pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer. J'écoutais gentiment les élèves plus expérimentés en prenant garde à ne pas penser à haute voix mais...franchement, j'étais adorable pour ceux qui ne pouvaient connaître le contenu de mes pensées. Évidemment, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à affirmer que j'étais un camarade attentif aux autres et nécessiteux de les aider, tu t'en doutes. Mais j'avais un minimum d'éducation et je me tenais. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de me conduire comme le plus effronté des Serpentards et encore moins envers mes aînés.

Mais les premières années de maintenant ne sont plus celles d'il y a quatre ans. Adieu timidité et inquiétude devant un lieu nouveau et la vie qui va avec. Sourires conquérants et démarches confiantes -_autant qu'ils peuvent l'être en appartenant à la Maison poubelle de Poudlard_- ces jeunes seigneurs s'offrent leurs fiefs et les services qui vont avec. On n'entend qu'eux dans la salle commune, vautrés dans les canapés, les chaussures sur l'accoudoir et la coupe des Quatre Maisons ne nous a jamais parue aussi lointaine que maintenant. Le respect se perd et même les discours les plus douteux de Cédric ne peuvent rien contre un manque aussi cruel de valeurs. Bien entendu, ce fait n'est pas encore une généralité, il reste toujours de gentils Poufsouffles pour se tenir tranquille et même s'harmoniser avec ces critères stupides que sont les nôtres. Le Moine Gras ne tarit plus d'éloges quant à la petite perle que se trouve être un certain Johan à ses yeux, il parlerait même d'un digne successeur de Cédric, c'est dire ! Mais le reste, lui, pourrit lentement et cela ne m'étonnerait pas de voir les mots "générosité", "respect" et "solidarité" des mantras d'Helga se transformer en "égoïsme", "liberté totale" et "bon vouloir".

Oh, je le reconnais volontiers ! Les valeurs de Poufsouffle sont déjà dépassées pour mon époque de quelques bon siècles, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elles soit reléguées au même rang d'innovation que celles de chevalerie. C'est à cause de telles conneries que notre Maison fait la voiture balai depuis des années et pipe l'avenir de pauvres élèves condamnés par un Choixpeau gâteux. Certes. Mais vaut-il mieux au final se retrouver être le nid d'individus tapageurs qui sauront se saborder d'eux-mêmes naturellement ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux être un peu vieux jeu sur les bords, souillé par une morale en guimauve mais parvenir à s'intégrer dans les plus bas casiers d'une société qui n'offre aucune place pour les petits merdeux sauvages ?

Si j'en viens à aborder un tel sujet carnet, c'est à cause d'un petit crétin de première année qui justement s'enlise dans la mauvaise voie. Un certain Abraham Cook qui se joue insolemment de mon autorité depuis plusieurs semaines avec un peu trop de brio. Toutes mes tentatives pour lui extorquer des aveux avortent misérablement. J'ai beau vouloir suivre les conseils de Maureen, il est parvenu à un stade où il m'est impossible d'en placer une. J'en viens à me demander si cet enfoiré aussi têtu qu'une mule a un détecteur qui lui indique la fuite avant que je n'ai pu même aborder le sujet. Il ne prend d'ailleurs même plus la peine de nier qu'il me cache quelque chose : finies les envolées lyriques brillantes pour me distraire, les sourires faux, il me fuit et il est très fort à ce petit jeu-là.

Aujourd'hui c'est Leonor que j'ai envie d'étrangler tout particulièrement. Je n'ai pas oublié la dette qu'elle me doit, j'ai juste préféré tenter la méthode douce avant de me résigner à employer de tels moyens. Seulement cette fois si le jeune Poufsouffle entêté n'a pas été ferré c'est par sa faute et sa capacité à interrompre les moments les plus cruciaux naturellement pour débiter quelques futilités dont elle a le secret. Abe qui ouvrait il y a quelques minutes encore la bouche pour me parler franchement, enfin, est redevenu muet comme une tombe au moment où elle a débarqué dans les cuisines avec ses gros sabots et un panier de jeunes ragots fraichement cueillis au détour de quelques couloirs.

Je me sens juste désespéré et le fruit d'un complot mesquin entre cette putain de malchance chronique qui me colle depuis ma naissance et le dieu Criquet dont la suprême injustice régit notre monde à l'insu de tous. J'espère juste qu'ils s'amusent bien tous les deux de mes piètres performances et qu'une telle bassesse sert au moins à quelque chose, histoire qu'elle ne me pourrisse pas la vie avec soin pour rien. Le contraire me fouterait davantage en rogne que je ne le suis déjà.

_"Ah Tobias ! J'y pense ! J'ai des nouvelles du journal intime de Harry !_

__Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de Potter et de ses questions existentielles d'ado-pré-pubère en perpétuelle recherche de lui-même ? Tu ne peux pas tout simplement apprendre à toquer aux portes avant de faire tes entrées fracassantes ou ce soucis du détail va rester étranger à ton cerveau jusqu'à ta mort, Leonor ?"_

Quand je pense à tous ces efforts que je fais depuis des jours et qui viennent d'être réduits à néant en trois minuscules secondes le temps qu'une blondasse peroxydée ne débarque et fiche tout en l'air... Il faut toujours que Tobias soit là pour écouter les problèmes des autres voir les aider. C'est la grande mode depuis quelques temps... Mais moi, lorsque j'ai mes propres emmerdes, non seulement on ne m'aide pas mais on me complique la vie davantage encore ! Quand est-ce que l'on va m'oublier un peu dans mon coin et me laisser respirer ? Hein ! J'avais la paix il y a quelques semaines encore quand le Basilic terrifiait suffisamment Poudlard pour que tous se voient déjà sur leur lit de mort. Pourquoi faut-il que ces crétins d'humains reprennent si vite espoir et leurs petites habitudes malgré le danger permanent ?

_"Oh, je ne sais pas Juws... Peut-être parce que tu m'as demandé de toi-même de te rapporter toutes les informations que je pourrais obtenir à ce propos ? Je sais que cela fait un moment maintenant mais tu pourrais changer de ton et me remercier d'y avoir songer... Vous n'êtes vraiment que des brutes irrespectueuses, vous, les tentatives d'hommes ! Surtout que j'ai dû laisser traîner mes oreilles du côté de Brown et Patil pour cela et que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement de les suivre dans le moindre de leurs déplacements._

__Tu parles ! Tu détestes ça autant que je hais mes sucettes à la pomme. _

__Admettons que cela soit vrai, tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme un Evan jeté au bas de son lit un dimanche matin. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te défoules sur moi ?"_

Abe a le bon goût d'ignorer mon coup d'œil accusateur. Pas notre "gossip girl" dont le sourire satisfait s'étire démesurément. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire de cette information et de combien de temps les couloirs en résonneront. En quatre ans j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à voir ma moindre parcelle d'intimité dévoilée se vendre dès le lendemain. Heureusement, comme je ne suis pas du genre à faire de vagues, mon nom s'achète très mal sur les marchés aux rumeurs. Je reste ainsi mieux protégé que quelqu'un comme notre copain Potter dont la moindre empreinte s'écoule en deux minutes aux enchères souterraines de notre collège. Personne ne me vole ma brosse à dent chaque matin...

_"Désolé, d'accord ? J'avais effectivement complètement oublié que je t'avais demander cela._

__Et ça t'intéresse toujours ? _

__Oui."_

Cette fois ce crétin de Poufsouffle soutient mon regard. Il a compris ce que se trouve être réellement le journal de Potter et combien l'information que nous apporte Leonor peut être importante notamment quant à la récupération de cet objet qui demeure impossible tant que notre Sauveur n'aura pas eu l'idée de le sortir de sa salle commune. Et j'espère sincèrement que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce soit le cas. Il nous est devenu impossible d'en apprendre davantage sur cet insaisissable Jedusor par nos propres moyens. Son journal est notre seul sortie de secours.

_"Et bien il a été volé. _

__Pardon ?_

__De toute évidence c'est certainement un fan qui doit être à l'origine de cette disparition. En tout cas, il y a deux semaines environ, Harry a retrouvé ses affaires éparpillées dans tout le dortoir : pas une ne manquait si ce n'est le journal. Brown et Patil ont surpris vaguement une conversation à ce sujet qu'il entretenait avec Weasley et Granger avant que cette dernière ne se fasse agresser. C'est tout."_

Oh c'est mauvais. Le journal est sorti de sa tour certes, mais le journal est surtout perdu quelque part dans Poudlard entre des mains plus ou moins propres. Quoique... S'il a été dérobé dans le dortoir même de Potter, c'est que son voleur était lui-même un Griffondor. Personne n'ait encore parvenu à entrer dans le fief d'une autre Maison sans avoir eu auparavant l'autorisation de ses hôtes ; les entrées ne peuvent être tromper. Notre délinquant est donc un Griffon. C'est plausible, Potter à ses fans jusque dans sa propre tour. L'un d'eux n'a certainement pas résisté à la tentation de viser plus haut que la brosse à dent et de mettre la main sur le jardin secret du Survivant. Maintenant quand à savoir de qui il s'agit et s'il a eu la bonne idée de planquer sa trouvaille en-dehors du dortoir des rouges et or...

Il faut que je parle à Abe. De préférence sans Leonor dans nos pattes et avant qu'il n'ait la bonne idée de prendre la fuite de nouveau comme il sait si bien le faire. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il croit que je vais de nouveau le cuisiner, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il pense de ce vol. J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui les tentatives pour lui arracher des aveux quant à son comportement de merde, il faut absolument que nous retrouvions ce journal. Je ne vois pas sinon comment il nous sera possible de découvrir l'identité de l'héritier à moins qu'une illumination ne frappe l'un d'entre nous. Connaissant mes relations houleuses avec le dieu Criquet, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver...

_"Hm...Leonor ? Tu ne pourrais pas..._

__Sinon vous savez que Dinns a été surprise en possession d'un filtre d'amour ? Je viens de l'apprendre ce matin, elle a été dénoncée par sa meilleure amie. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on sait que toutes les deux étaient attirées par le même garçon ! _

__Fantastique en effet, mais tu n'aurais pas des choses à fa..._

__Oh, ne sois pas coincé Tobias ! Je sais que tu aimes bien toi aussi connaître quelques bruits de couloirs. Tout le monde aime ça et ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont les premiers à coller l'oreille à toutes les portes de Poudlard ! _

__Je ne prétendais pas le contraire mais si tu pouvais..._

__Tant que j'y pense ! Les Serdaigles vont organiser une grande séance de révisions familiale d'ici quelques jours. Ils sont persuadés que les examens vont être maintenus. Il paraît que pour l'occasion certains Griffondors et Poufsouffles ont été conviés sur invitation spéciale. Encore une soirée qui s'annonce réjouissante, je suis bien contente de ne pas être dans leurs petits papiers !_

__C'est certain, les seuls qui savent s'amuser correctement dans cette ruine qu'on appelle château, c'est bien nous les Serpentards !"_

Gabriel. Evidemment. Et il tombe plutôt bien. Je me demande quand même comment il a fait pour entrer ici. Nous avions convenus entre Poufsouffles de ne pas lui faire part de ce secret avant un petit moment. A tous les coups il a trouvé le moyen de terroriser un blaireau pour qu'il crache le morceau. C'est encore sur moi que ce genre de choses va retomber... Non, parce qu'il faut le savoir : aux yeux des autres Poufsouffles je suis le garant de Sieur Pinston et pour ça je paie la moindre de ses conneries à sa place. Ce salopard a fini par le savoir et s'amuse comme il le peut de cette situation pour me faire porter le chapeau sur ses frasques. Ca plaît bien à ses 98% de Serpentard mesquin qui construit son bonheur sur le malheur des autres.

_"Cet avis n'est pas partagé. La plupart affirme que la fête la plus mémorable du dernier siècle revient aux Griffondors de 1986. Ils étaient même parvenus à réunir toutes les Maisons dans leur salle commune pour l'occasion... L'événement a fait la Une de la Gazette dès le lendemain. _

__Si tu le dis, Miss. En attendant lève tes fesses et quitte cette pièce. Tu as des choses à faire autres que de passer ta journée dans ces cuisines. _

__Pardon ? _

__Je viens de te suggérer poliment de partir. Je dois traiter de certaines choses avec Juws et Cook d'homme à hommes et cette condition ne te comprend pas. _

__Impossible. Je n'ai pas fini. Tu peux bien attendre non ? _

__Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être patient, Roman. _

__Et bien tu vas apprendre à le devenir... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devr..._

__Soit. L'identité de l'abruti qui t'envoie des lettres anonymes depuis la St Valentin est Evan Wills."_

Oh.

...

Oh non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par l'esprit encore à ce crétin de Serpentard !

_"Bien. Maintenant qu'elle est partie nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement._

__Bien ? _

__Qu'y a t-il Juwsy ? _

__Tu viens de crever la couverture d'Evan sans même un remord. Je suis censé réagir comment ? _

__Commencer par réfréner les élans poufsoufflistes qui te traversent. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour celui que tu es. Puis reconsidérer la situation : qu'y a t-il de grave ? Ne vas pas me dire que ce ridicule anonymat de Wills facilitait les choses. Au moins maintenant vont-ils pouvoir discuter de tout cela sagement, se frapper si nécessaire et mettre un terme à une situation qui n'aurait jamais menée nulle part. J'ai tort ?_

__Non... Mais tu aurais pu..._

__Faire quoi ? C'était le moyen le plus simple de la faire déguerpir d'ici, têtue comme cette fille est ! Maintenant, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? _

__Et bi... Attend deux minutes, comment as-tu..._

__Il m'a suffit d'entendre tes pitoyables tentatives pour la faire partir pour comprendre que tu devais aborder le sujet des recherches avec Cook, si tu veux savoir. Alors je répète, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ?"_

Bon sang que j'aime remballer ce petit sourire méprisant ! C'est si agréable de pouvoir se défouler dessus quand il vient pour me narguer... On va dire que je vais faire l'impasse pour aujourd'hui de manière exceptionnelle, d'accord ? Pas que l'envie m'en manque mais il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous fasse passer le sujet du journal comme prioritaire avant les chamailleries de bac à sable et comme je suis le plus raisonnable...je vais prendre en notes ces piques et je pourrai toujours me venger plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

_"Quelqu'un a volé le journal de Jedusor à Potter dans son dortoir._

__Oh ? _

__Pour ma part, je privilégie l'hypothèse d'un Griffondor._

__Oui, s'il a eu accès aux dortoirs c'est le plus plausible qu'il soit lui aussi un crétin de lion._

__Après quant à savoir qui, exactement, l'a volé... Je nous vois mal fouiller tous les Griffondors pour voir s'il l'un d'eux possèdent un vieux carnet noir avec l'inscription "T.E Jedusor" sur...Abe ?_

__Je viens de me souvenir : il y a peu, en cours de botanique, j'ai surpris une fille avec un carnet qui paraissait vraiment avoir vécu... Je n'ai pas fait réellement attention sur le coup, ce n'est peut-être même qu'un hasard mais..._

__Quelle fille, Cook ?_

__Ginny Weasley, une Griffondor de première année. _

__Weasley ? _

__Tu la connais ? _

__Non, mais je me souviens de ses prouesses lyriques le jour de la St Valentin. Avec tes nains tu avais autre chose auquel songer Juws, mais je me rappelle parfaitement du poème qu'elle a envoyé à Potter. A tous les coups elle a voulu lui subtiliser le journal pour réfréner ses ardeurs de gamine amoureuse ! _

__J'ai cours de botanique demain, je pourrai toujours essayer de vérifier. _

__En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis et qu'elle se balade toujours avec. Si c'est le cas, il nous sera vraiment facile de le lui subtiliser... _

__Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts, il semblerait. Vois-ça demain et tiens-nous au courant, Cook. Si jamais elle ne l'a plus il faudra s'inquiéter..."_

Ginny Weasley. Je vois mal la petite sœur du brave Ronald fouiller dans les affaires du grand Harry Potter avec aussi peu de remords. Je l'imagine plutôt comme une petite fille modèle à la conduite irréprochable, bonne élève sans plus. Le genre de fille désespérément banale... Mais l'amour fait perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins c'est ce que les bouquins immondes d'Abe m'ont fait comprendre quand je lui faisais encore la lecture le soir. Les femmes sont déjà capables de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent, alors jusqu'où peuvent-elles aller quand elles sont éprises ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles iraient loin, très loin. Je les connais ces histoires ridicules de vengeance amoureuse disproportionnée qui ont déjà secoué certains dortoirs. Je sais aussi qu'Evan ne va pas ressortir indemne de sa confrontation avec Leonor. Alors la banale gentille Ginny Weasley peut bien être capable de voler le "journal de Potter" pour satisfaire sa passion amoureuse. Elle le peut et elle l'a sûrement déjà ouvert à l'heure qu'il est. A-t-elle pris conscience de la véritable identité de l'objet ? Si c'est le cas elle s'est sûrement débarrassée de ce carnet inutile... Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que non.

Bon sang, ce serait vraiment génial de pouvoir enfin mettre la main sur ce carnet ! Nous ne faisons que piétiner sur place depuis un moment et ça devient insupportable. L'identité de l'héritier que ce soit celui d'il y a cinquante ans, comme sa progéniture d'aujourd'hui, continue à nous échapper. De même pour l'emplacement de la Chambre, nous n'avons rien pu obtenir sur ce point même de la part de tableaux qui se souvenaient avoir vaguement aperçu le monstre. Nous sommes dans l'impasse et le premier indice serait le bienvenu... Il ne faut pas que nous laissions échapper cette chance d'en obtenir un. J'en étais presque arrivé au point de me résigner et d'aller tenter de discuter avec Potter pour savoir où il en était lui-même avec ces énigmes. Je dis bien _presque_.

_"Je vais y aller. J'avais prévu de travailler avec Luna à la bibliothèque._

__Loufoca ? Tu as des amis pitoyables Cook._

__Eux au moins ne se retournent pas contre moi parce que je me suis pris de bec avec quelqu'un d'influent qui les effraie."_

Un point pour Abe. Gabriel ne peut rien répondre à ça. En même temps je suis un peu de son avis : cette Luna est pas nette. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée par le biais d'Abe, elle m'a bien plu pour sa spécificité mais il a suffit qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour perdre cette estime. Je l'ai souvent croisée depuis puisqu'elle travaille souvent avec Abe, mais sans grand plaisir. Eux s'entendent très bien, il n'y a qu'à les voir se parler : le langage de cette fille semble incroyablement clair pour mon sale gosse. Ne faisant pas parti des rares élus, pour ma part les Ronflaks Cornus et autres Joncheruines m'évoquent autant de choses que les chaussettes propres d'Evan. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que lui trouve Abe, je serai incapable de me résigner à avoir une amie pareille. Il m'a juste répondu que sa vision des choses lui remontait souvent le moral et qu'il aimait discuter avec elle pour cela.

Et moi je me retrouve à batailler comme un crétin pendant des semaines pour obtenir une voyelle à peine formulée et une nouvelle tentative avortée. Cherche l'erreur, carnet. Ca oui, il fait bien mieux de partir avant que je ne le cuisine de nouveau !

_"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller avec le gamin, Juwsy..._

__Non vraiment ? Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

__Il me suffit d'entendre ce ton délicieux que tu emploies pour me répondre... Accessoirement associer ton visage défait de ces derniers jours à la présence discrète inquiétante du sale gosse. Passons. Tu t'es décidé à sévir un peu et cela ne lui a pas plu ? A moins que ce ne soit les prémices d'une crise d'adolescence précoce ? En même temps, j'ai davantage l'impression qu'il te fuit... Tu l'as surpris pendant qu'il faisait ou disait quelque chose de particulièrement honteux ? Non, il n'a pas rougit une seule fois, il doit essayer de te cacher quelque chose plutôt. Vu sa tête et la date, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une fête surprise d'anniversaire, non c'est assez personnel et ça doit le concerner lui vu que tu ne comprends pas sa réaction. Sauf qu'il ne veut rien te dire à ce propos. Une désillusion de gamin ? Ca semble plus grave. Il se sent coupable d'une erreur qu'il ne sait pas rattraper ? Il a appris une mauvaise nouvelle qui a mis son esprit de gosse sens dessus-dessous ? Ou est-il confronté à une échéance qui l'effraie ? Dans tous les cas, il n'a aucune envie de te voir fourrer son nez là-dedans. Peut-être doit-il d'ailleurs ne rien dire ? Tu..._

__La ferme Pinston !"_

Bordel je n'ai pas besoin de le voir deviner en quelques secondes ce que j'ai compris au bout de trois malheureux jours de réflexion ! J'exagère juste un peu mais le voir jouer aux devinettes sur un tel sujet aussi légèrement pour satisfaire son orgueil de Serpentard fouineur qui comprend toujours tout, m'agace sérieusement aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas la peine de me montrer à quel point je suis perdu face à de tels problèmes, j'en ai bien conscience par moi-même merci ! Je suis aussi doué pour les relations humaines lorsqu'elles me concernent que pour les sortilèges certes, mais je ne supporte plus que l'on s'en moque à haute voix sous mon nez. Je fais ce que je peux et c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué pour que je n'ai pas en plus droit à ce genre de démonstrations insupportables à chaque fois que je me retrouve aussi impuissant devant quelque chose qui me dépasse et qui me restera toujours étranger.

_"Tu es vraiment monté sur tes grands hippogriffes hein, Juws ? C'est plutôt divertissant de te voir en proie à des émotions aussi communes, aussi humaines..."_

Et si je le livrais à Trever finalement ? Il a beau être de nouveau reconnu parmi les siens, je sais que Trever reste plus que passionné par l'idée de lui faire payer sa tromperie. Je pourrais même monnayer cette livraison contre un quelconque service, qui sait ? Ce serait plus que confortable que le roi des couloirs et des combines pas nettes ait une dette envers moi... D'ailleurs, je n'y pensais plus mais il a peut-être quelques informations intéressantes quant à l'identité de l'héritier ? Rien ne semble lui échapper. Il faut que je songe à creuser de ce côté-là...

_"Gabriel ? _

__Oh ? C'est le prénom maintenant ? _

__Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel objet exactement tu avais promis à Trever avant de te débiner à la dernière minute pour venir réclamer l'asile politique chez nous. _

__Un objet familial._

__..._

__Bon d'accord, d'accord petit fouineur...ça._

__Une clé ? _

__Une clé."_

Ça, ça veut dire que je n'en saurais pas davantage et qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer à le questionner. Il la range d'ailleurs très vite, glissant la chaîne qui la supporte sous sa chemise. Quand ça le concerne, ce vil serpent est capable de rester aussi muet qu'une tombe. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il avouerait quoi que ce soit sous la torture. Oh Gabriel aime fouiner dans les petites vies des autres mais il ne se dévoile vraiment à personne. C'est pour cela notamment que je me suis décidé à ne jamais faire entièrement confiance à ce type. Ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle, c'est un Serpentard : ses valeurs ne sont pas les notres. Peut-être même ne les comprend-il pas vraiment. En tout cas, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, je ne saisis pas toujours les siennes.

_"Tu sais Juws, je suis certain que tu vas arriver à lui mettre la main dessus et à lui tirer les Runespoors du nez. Dis-toi que les gamins n'ont jamais su parler d'eux. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où ils grandissent et commencent à se poser des questions sur eux-mêmes. Sauf que certains préfèrent garder ça pour eux parce qu'ils n'osent pas parler de ce changement qu'ils vivent, par honte de se découvrir ibourré de défaut la plupart du temps... Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Cook a beau être mature pour son âge, je suis certain qu'il est dans cette phase-là. _

__Peut-être, mais il y a autre chose. J'en suis sûr. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances. _

__Dans tous les cas ne te décourage pas où c'est lui qui aura gagné à la fin. Tu ne voudrais pas que je crie partout que Juws se soumet aux directives d'un gosse de onze ans ? _

__Je me demande surtout depuis quand tu joues les psychologues pour enfants... Tu agis de la même façon avec ton "adorable" petite sœur ? _

__Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi le frigide des relations humaines. Il n'est stipulé nulle part que le Serpentard se devait d'être un ermite. _

__Le frigide t'emmerde soigneusement, Pinston._

__J'aime bien t'agacer Juws... _

__Étrangement je ne m'en serais jamais douté. _

__Cette réplique est d'un banal... J'attendais mieux de ta part mais on va dire que pour le moment ton esprit est trop occupé par le gamin pour songer à formuler de gracieuses piques avec ton exotisme si remarquable..."_

Connard.

_"Zen Juwsy, tu vas te fouler le poignet si tu continues à t'escrimer sur ma bêtise serpentarde dans ton compagnon de galère..."_

Mes sucettes pour du scotch ! Ou un foulard ! Ou un chiffon, il doit bien y en avoir un planqué quelque part non ? Pourquoi les elfes ne sont-ils jamais là lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux ? Je veux juste de quoi bailloner cet enfoiré ! Je m'essaierai bien au sortilège de mutisme -_il faudrait déjà que je me souvienne de la formule, du geste_-, en prenant en compte le fait que je ne l'ai jamais réussi sans faire exploser violemment ma pauvre grenouille... Oh oui, je vais essayer ça tout de suite. Un peu de pratique ne peut pas faire de mal à mon niveau désastreux.

Je te laisse, je vais me défouler un peu...

_**Ton serviteur moral.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je suis en manque cruelle d'inspiration pour la note d'aujourd'hui. Ce doit être la chaleur. Monté aussi haut pour un petit mois de mai, c'est inhumain. S'il y avait suffisamment de place pour moi dans le frigo, je crois sincèrement que je partirai m'y enfermer avec l'ordinateur. Comment la plupart des français peuvent-ils être heureux par une telle météo, voir même désirer plus ? Je n'arrive à rien lorsqu'il fait aussi chaud si ce n'est à me planter bêtement devant le premier ventilateur.  
J'aime le froid, la neige et même le verglas. Je m'épanouis jusqu'à un maximum de 10°C. Cet été précoce c'est la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver. Suis-je la seule ? _

_Passons. J'ai été contente que le dernier compte-rendu soit si bien passé. J'ai peut-être une vision des choses un peu déroutante avec Tobias, mais cette fiction est aussi là pour vous désarçonner un peu. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira tout autant.  
Quant à ceux qui s'interrogent sur le cas Gabriel, je ne peux que vous répondre : A dans deux bonus. _

_En attendant, merci encore de m'avoir permis d'atteindre ce 40ème compte-rendu. _

(Chapitre non corrigé.)_  
_

* * *

-Review anonyme-

L'ornythorinque punko-guerrier : Contente que tu aies autant apprécié et merci encore d'avoir réagi aussi rapidement. Ton commentaire m'a rassuré quant à ce chapitre un peu particulier._  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Counting Crows _- Accidentally in Love (Single) / _Fountains of Wayne_ - Hey Julie (Welcome Interstate Managers) / _Scissors Sisters _- I don't feel like dancin' (Single)


	48. Bonus 8 : Déc 97 : Là où nous en sommes

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS HUITIÈME : Décembre _1997 : L__à où nous en sommes_**

* * *

**"Somewhere", LONDRES (United Kingdom),**

Il avait oublié.

A nouveau. Pourquoi était-il ici, déjà ?

Tobias aimait l'hiver. Depuis toujours il entretenait une profonde affection pour cette saison qui s'accordait si bien au fil de ses pensées. Ces mois passés dans le froid, l'écharpe au cou pour dissimuler les blessures, le nez dans l'épais tissu pour se protéger des rafales plus assassines. Et sa gorge qui lui brûlait, son souffle trop chaud sur ses lèvres gercées ; cette légère fascination pour les plaies rougeâtres qui paraient sa bouche... Lui courant dans ses grandes avenues désertées, les mains nues plongées dans la neige sous le regard lointain de sa mère depuis le troisième étage. Des souvenirs qui se dessinaient sur les murs, l'avaient poursuivi alors qu'il traversait tout Londres figée par le laiteux manteau. Solitaire individu sous le ciel pesant hivernal, presque palpable du bout des doigts... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise une enfant perdue dans les pans d'une parka vert pomme comme dans la ville, s'ébattant parmi les formes fantomatiques, le sourire aux lèvres. Une carotte à la main, les genoux trempés, sous le soleil clair fredonnant, riant.

Il avait répondu d'un air absent au salut de cette ombre. Avant de disparaître dans une ruelle, dans l'ombre, déneigeant les panneaux de ses doigts bleuis par la température, suivant cet itinéraire prédéfini jusqu'à parvenir dans ce petit bar de quartier. Le tenancier lui avait jeté un regard surpris, un peu méfiant, l'invitant à entrer le torchon à la main, la théière sortie. Devant l'embarras du choix il était resté accoudé au comptoir, le regard perdu dans le vide, tourbillonnant comme les flocons qu'il apercevait au travers de la vitre la plus proche. Profitant de cette étrange quiétude, de ce calme qu'il chérissait dans l'hiver.

Et il avait oublié. A nouveau, pourquoi était-il ici ?

Noël approchait. Il avait deviné les publicités sous la neige, le sapin traditionnel couvert de décorations toutes plus ensorcelantes les unes que les autres, les jouets présentés dans leurs écrins, les promotions de dernière minute qui faisaient le bonheur des petits et grands radins. Les guirlandes éteintes sur les toits, blanchies, les papiers cadeaux retrouvés ça et là, comme des coupures abandonnées au passage, sans importance. Il en avait ri ; et comment les gosses pouvaient-il croire au Père Noël encore, avec tout ça ? Avec ces catalogues au centime près, ces pseudos numéros spéciaux pour le Pôle Nord...et qui songeait encore à envoyer une seule lettre ? Si seulement il existait quelqu'un pour les lire ; et certainement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lui, il le passerait seul son Noël. Avec une pensée pour ses parents au Canada, à qui il ne pouvait même pas envoyer un seul paquet, un seul mot... La surveillance s'était accrue, il était un né-moldu en fuite, recherché. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, même pas pour un premier Noël passé seul. Mais pourquoi l'était-il ? Parce qu'Evan ne répondait plus à ses tentatives de communication depuis l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore ? Parce que Maureen était quelque part aux États-Unis ? Que Peter se cachait en France ? Qu'il ne savait même pas où pouvait bien se trouver Leonor ? Que cette saloperie de Pinston s'était enfui sans un mot à la fin de leurs années scolaires ? Qu'Abe devait être à Poudlard et que cette année, il ne lui serait pas possible de l'enlever pour les vacances ? Qu'il ignorait tout du reste ?

Noël... Il en ressentait les relents, percevait les discussions animées, de cette amertume qu'Abe avait chassée il y a de cela bien longtemps...cinq ans, il lui semblait. Ce putain de sale gosse qui avait su rendre le sourire à ses parents, les rassurer alors que lui en était encore incapable. Il l'avait gagné ce jour-là, son droit de s'imposer encore chaque année, de réclamer ce cadeau qu'il avait loupé une première fois. Qui avait toujours été à l'heure depuis. Qu'il gardait dans sa sacoche au milieu du fouillis de ces papiers.

Il ne parvenait plus à retrouver cette réponse : pourquoi était-il ici ?

Thé à la pomme, sans doute le meilleur qu'il ait jamais goûté dans sa vie. A l'odeur entêtante, aussi rond et doux, sucré que le jus du fruit sur sa langue, rafraichissant à quelques dizaines de degrés... Vive l'Angleterre, vive le thé ! Le tenancier avait déjà disparu dans sa réserve lorsqu'il leva la tasse avec humilité : allez, à tous ceux qui étaient dans la merde et vu l'époque une tasse ne serait pas de trop ; il irait réclamer à l'autre quadragénaire un second service quand il serait remonté de sa cave avec quelques produits de plus pour bien des clients en moins en ce jour de vide. Ce n'était pas le temps aux sorties, ni aux bonnes affaires. Il n'avait croisé personne pendant ses quelques heures à traverser Londres. Personne. Du moins, s'il se souvenait bien...

Il oubliait depuis quelques temps. C'était des moments d'absence qui le prenaient où il ne savait plus parfois jusqu'à son nom. Des minutes passées à ressasser un passé flou, à chercher, creusant toujours plus loin pour retrouver la pièce manquante et reformer le puzzle. Du temps où il n'était plus Tobias, ni Juws, ni sorcier, ni rien d'autre qu'il aurait pu être qu'un inconnu sous son lampadaire, qu'un désespéré dans ses frusques. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne à nouveau, du pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi lui, pourquoi quoi... Sans jamais comprendre pourquoi l'oubli. Son échappatoire ? Peut être était-ce son repos dans sa fuite perpétuelle, cette dernière année qu'il avait passé à changer de lieu, d'adresse tous les jours, à rompre tous contacts, limiter ses communications, effacer ses traces, brouiller ses trajets, dissimuler cette double identité qu'il s'était créée pour défendre sa cause...

Il était "_the Truth"._ C'est vrai...

L'insaisissable reporter qui, appuyé d'autres compagnons, défendaient la population contre la propagande, contre ce mensonge persistant, ce Ministère tombé sous le joug de Lord Voldemort et qui mentait, mentait, ces affiches d'ennemis soi-disant potentiels, ces surfaces collées pour cacher la merde qui se trouvait en-dessous. Lui ne servait qu'à cela, gratter la crasse, les blessures et faire saigner autant que possible. Il n'enrobait pas, les faits étaient ainsi : c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Voletant d'un journal indépendant à un autre, y abandonnant ses articles, allant parfois jusqu'à les placarder sur les murs du Chemin de Traverse ou les déposer dans les boîtes aux lettres, tout était bon pour les exposer aux yeux du monde sorcier mais aussi moldu en les adaptant.

Oui, mais pourquoi être ici, maintenant ?

D'un geste nerveux, il fit glisser sa bague sur son auriculaire. Cela ne durait jamais aussi longtemps, auparavant. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à retrouver cette réponse perdue en chemin, dans les avenues vides de Londres ? Il aurait dû se souvenir désormais, savoir qui attendait-il dans ce bar perdu. Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi vulnérable, méconnaissant de son propre futur. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert de mauvaises surprises, de ce retard qui avait manqué auparavant de lui coûter son bras. Un rendez-vous tel que celui-ci, qu'il avait oublié brutalement. Il avait cherché mais un gang de Rafleurs chargés d'arrêter les né-moldus avait trouvé cette réponse avant lui, son client inconnu dont il n'avait pu se méfier, l'ayant totalement rayé de son existence...

Il avait eu le temps de s'échapper, une cicatrice de plus au bras qui rendait ses mouvements plus saccadés, ses doigts plus hésitants sur sa plume. Il en avait pleuré de rage de voir son seul talent faiblir. Sans jamais se résoudre à utiliser la gauche. Un peu de défi quant à ce que pourrait être ses mots écrits dans la douleur. Plus forts ? Plus violents ? Il lui semblait que beaucoup pensaient cela de ses textes. Trop durs, trop francs. Il l'avait toujours su lui que les mensonges adoucissaient, évitaient les blessures, mais il ne voulait plus mentir, plus maintenant. Trop de non-dits, trop de couches superficielles... Assez de ces maigres tentatives, il affrontait la réalité avec un œil nouveau et l'assurance de la Vérité. Et il ne laisserait pas un pays entier flancher dans le déni sous prétexte d'une exactitude invivable. Tous avaient trop longtemps fermé les yeux il y a plus de deux ans de cela, alors que Voldemort était de retour et que des mesures auraient pu être prises. Il fallait faire face désormais.

Et, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus, lui ? Où était passée sa vérité ?

Le reflet dans sa tasse se troubla sous son souffle. Ses mains avaient repris leur teinte habituelle ; il faisait bon dans la pièce feutrée, chauffée par un feu de cheminée timide. Le craquement des flammes le berça ainsi, pendant de longues minutes. Le tenancier était peut être mort dans sa cave, il ne remontait plus. De froid ? De faim ? De peur ? Oui, mort de peur face à sa propre ombre déformée sur les murs. Un coup au cœur dont il ne se relèverait pas, lourdement tombé la tête en avant sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant la terrible réalité.

S'il l'était en tout cas, il s'était tué en silence. Tobias n'avait rien entendu. Mais peut être n'avait-il pas prêté suffisamment attention, plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses remords, ses amers regrets... S'interrogeant encore : où dormirait-il pour ce Noël de solitude ? Quel serait son refuge ? Pour cette nuit spéciale qu'il passerait en tête à tête avec un portable qui lui servait d'unique communication avec les Autres, ceux qui combattaient à ses côtés pour dénoncer le mensonge... Maman, Papa, allaient-ils bien au pays du sirop d'érable ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Comme prévu...

Comme prévu...

"Tu es toujours aussi stupide...n'est-ce pas ?"

Les doigts de Tobias se refermèrent sur sa bague brutalement alors qu'il croisait l'esquisse de son reflet dans la vitre. La silhouette lui semblait trop grande, mais c'était la même manière de se tenir, le même menton levé haut, très haut, le même regard...la même voix. Le même soupir... Abe. Dans son dos, dans ce café, à Londres. Abe qui devait être à Poudlard. Abe qui était là, et lui qui n'osait se retourner, se contentant d'appréhender son approche, notant sa démarche fatiguée, sa manière relâchée de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Envahissant son espace vital, comme toujours, comme avant...

"Abe.

_Scccht... Je suis fatigué. Et en colère. Tais-toi Tobias... Tais-toi..."

La voix était plus sourde que dans ses souvenirs. Mais c'était la même. La même qui le sermonnait, lui réclamait de la lecture, riait de lui, l'encourageait, l'interrogeait... Un pan de sa vie d'avant, un pan de Tobias duquel il s'était détaché il y a de cela près d'un an. Qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir, un adieu définitif qui l'avait rendu malade pendant des jours. Bien l'une des rares choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier, avec la disparition des autres, la mort... Il n'oubliait jamais cela, quand il ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

Tobias osa alors, lever les yeux vers ce souvenir. Et il les leva bien plus haut que prévu.

"Tu...tu es plus grand...que moi...?

_Ne sauras-tu jamais te taire un jour, sale petit égoïste...?" Gronda le jeune homme à ses côtés, plus fataliste que rageur. D'une manière dont Abe n'aurait jamais parlé. Pas avec cet abandon défaitiste dans la voix, pas sans cette impression de trop de vécu, de trop d'existence. Abe râlait, boudait, réclamait, mais Abe n'abandonnait jamais. Abe ne perdait jamais. Abe ne savait pas ce que cela était, d'être un perdant. Alors Abe, Abe ne pouvait vraiment pas parler avec ce ton de perdant, si ?

"A-...

_Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti, Tobias, pendant un an ? Sais-tu quel effet cela m'a t-il fait de t'entendre me dire "adieu" ?

_Ab...

_Sais-tu ! Le sais-tu combien de fois ton dos a-t-il hanté mes rêves ?"

Il y avait une ombre vacillante dans le regard affiné d'Abe, une ombre qui flanchait et mouillait ses cils. Et sa voix grondait entre ses dents, comme un animal blessé pour se défendre. Blessé...Abe l'était-il ? L'avait-il été ? Était-ce réellement lui, courbé sur ce comptoir à ses côtés ? Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer son visage désormais sous l'amas de ses cheveux, il ne voyait plus qu'un nez discret couvert de tâches de rousseur, il n'entendait plus que quelques sanglots discrets, apercevait un sourire tremblotant sur ses lèvres...

"Tu n'en sais vraiment rien, de ce que j'ai vécu à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était pour me protéger, hein ? Tu t'es donné bonne conscience en m'abandonnant au Noël dernier... L'autre con s'est emparé du collège ? Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Cela reste la maison de Dumbledore, le gamin ne craint rien ! Mais Dumbledore est mort, Tobias. MORT ! Il n'y a plus de Poudlard ! Il n'y a plus d'endroit de paix ! Plus de sécurité ! Tu ne m'as pas protégé en m'envoyant là-bas... Tu m'as jeté dans un PUTAIN d'enfer !

_Abe..."

Il ne pouvait plus que souffler ça face à son regard accusateur qu'il avait relevé vers lui. Ce regard qui le dominait désormais alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore, c'était à lui de pencher la tête... Abe avait grandi si vite, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Le gamin qu'il avait abandonné sur le quai était définitivement monté dans un train qui ne reviendrait jamais plus. C'était une erreur cette personne en face de lui qui semblait avoir pris cinq ans de plus. Ce n'était pas la crevette de onze ans qui se glissait dans son lit, encore moins l'adolescent de treize qui le manipulait...mais un jeune homme abattu, rageur, blessé... Blessé... Abe l'était. Il avait blessé Abe avec cette promesse de retourner à Poudlard un an de plus. Mais il ne savait pas encore que Dumbledore allait mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer...

"Je t'ai écrit. Sans réponse. Des dizaines de fois... J'ai espéré longtemps te voir arriver, ne serait-ce que pour que tu m'emmènes. Ailleurs, cela n'avait pas de véritable importance... Je voulais juste quitter ces murs... Quitter cette prison... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Pourquoi, toi qui était le plus à même de connaître la situation à Poudlard ? Tu le savais non ? Tu le savais que rien ne serait plus pareil avec Dumbledore mort ! Tu le savais ! C'est bien pour ça que tu es parti non ? Pour cette putain de réalité ! Cette saloperie de vérité que tu défends !

_Co-c...

_Puisque tu ne venais pas à moi, je t'ai cherché, figure-toi ! J'ai quitté Poudlard et j'ai fini par mettre la main sur un de tes articles. Ce n'est pas un pseudonyme qui peut me tromper Tobias... Je t'ai lu tant de fois. J'ai toujours été là, par-dessus ton épaule... Je saurai reconnaître ton style, ton écriture parmi des milliers... Pauvre crétin, heureusement que j'étais le seul à te connaître autant. Une couverture aussi pitoyable..."

Et toi, c'est ton sourire qui est pitoyable, songea Tobias. A peine...

"Il m'a suffit d'obtenir un contact auprès d'un rédacteur en chef pour lequel tu avais déjà écrit, de prétendre avoir des informations à fournir à "the Truth" au plus vite sur la situation intérieure du Ministère, d'événements récents étouffés dans l'œuf à propos de Potter... Il m'a donné aussitôt cette adresse et une heure en me disant qu'il te préviendrait... Bon sang Tobias, n'importe qui pourrait t'atteindre ainsi...!

_C'est le seul moyen...

_Et me laisser c'était aussi le seul moyen ?

_Je ne pouvais pas...

_M'emmener ? Je ne suis plus un gosse, ouvre les yeux ! Je pouvais très bien te suivre !

_Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu dep...

_Et tu ne sais pas toi non plus ce que j'ai connu depuis ma rentrée ! Les tortures des Mangemorts ! L'obligation de blesser les autres ! Les punitions ! Les châtiments corporels ! La peur constante ! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE COMMENT JE ME SUIS SENTI LE JOUR OU J'AI DU LEVER MA BAGUETTE SUR JOHAN ET LUI JETER UN DOLORIS ? J'étais seul... Constamment. Gwen a été enlevée, Luna capturée, Johan me fuyait...et Sebastian...était mort... J'étais seul. Seul... Dans le froid...

_Abe..."

L'adolescent gifla violemment sa main alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre sa joue trempée de larmes, son visage tremblant où ne reflétait plus que les atroces souvenirs, le désespoir de cet emprisonnement volontaire dans l'horreur et la peur constante...

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tais-toi... C'est bien la seule chose que tu puisses faire de bien, si tu y mets du cœur... Partir comme ça... Partir et me laisser... Ah, tu t'es bien joué de moi, hein ? Un superbe Noël ! Ta visite inattendue pour l'occasion, les vacances tranquilles dans le monde moldu... Et puis...! Tiens ! Prend Abe à la montée du train ! "C'est un adieu", un putain d'adieu ! Avec une putain de justification !

_Abe, je ne pouvais pas...!

_Ça je l'ai bien compris, crois-moi ! Le poids-mort, le sale gosse... Tu n'as jamais voulu me voir autrement qu'ainsi. J'étais trop faible, c'est ça ? Je ne concordais pas avec tes nouveaux plans de défenseur de l'humanité ! Alors tu m'as jeté ! Hop...dans le caniveau ! Et moi...moi je ne pouvais plus...plus que voir ton dos s'éloigner... Comment t'as pu...? Mais comment t'as pu...? Je te déteste...!

_Tu...

_NON ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre... Je ne suis venu que pour ça, voir ta tête de crétin un peu, voir quelqu'un que je connaisse... Me dire que je ne suis pas encore mort, pour le moment. Tu vois, rien de très spécial...

_Abe...

_Et le froid... Un an de solitude ! Un an ! Je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter ! A qui me confier ! J'étais seul face à ces fous ! Et ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi ! SEUL Tobias ! Complètement seul ! Ah ! Mais j'oubliais... Ah quoi cela sert, que je te parle de ça ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, cette putain de solitude !"

Vlan.

Le coup était parti tout seul. Sans réfléchir, par instinct, les mots l'avaient percuté, il avait contre-attaqué... La force de l'habitude, juste ça...juste ça. Et il se retrouvait maintenant debout, la main douloureuse lancée en avant, face à Abe dont les yeux écarquillés le dévisageaient avec stupeur, Abe à la joue rougie ; une discrète entaille s'étant ouverte sur le haut de sa pommette, causée par sa propre bague passée au doigt de Tobias qu'il lui avait laissé avant qu'il ne s'enfuit... Il n'avait pas osé la porter avant longtemps. De peur de se souvenir. Mais même la main nue, les souvenirs étaient là. Alors il l'avait passé à l'auriculaire, parce que c'était le seul doigt qui convenait à l'anneau, s'amusant de savoir que lui la portait au pouce ; il avait vraiment les doigts fins ce sale gosse...

La douleur éclata alors subitement dans le bras de Tobias. Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment pour étouffer sa plainte alors qu'il retombait lourdement sur son tabouret, ses doigts tremblants pressant la cicatrice blanchâtre, origine de sa douleur. Abe à ses côtés fut sorti brutalement de sa léthargie et se précipita sur lui, dénuda son bras pour entrapercevoir le résidu de la blessure avec horreur.

"Par Helga, Tobias...! Comment t'es-tu fait ça...?

_Une...Hum ! Mauvaise, surprise... Rien de grave...

_Tu l'as soignée ?

_O-oui...

_Tout seul ? Hein ? Crétin... Putain de crétin... C'est un miracle que tu n'es pas eu d'infection avec un tel traitement... Mais à quoi pensais-tu encore ce jour-là ?

_J'avais...oublié...

_Ou-blié ?"

Tobias combattit désespérément la douleur pour rétablir sa vision floue. Abe penché sur lui avait planté un regard inquiet sur son visage, le détaillant avec soin, ses doigts massant distraitement la cicatrice alors que déjà la souffrance refluait. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus, quelques-unes de silence où Tobias se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais face à cette attention étouffante qu'il avait toujours connu venant du Poufsouffle. Et il lâcha un peu...cette peur...quelques fragments...

"Cela m'arrive, souvent... J'oublie. La raison de ma présence, le lieu où je me trouve, ce que je dois faire, ce que j'ai fais, mon prénom... J'oublie un élément et je sais que je l'oublie. J'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un inconnu ce jour-là... Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ma couverture n'est pas optimale mais je ne peux pas faire autrement si je peux obtenir des sources. Je reste juste sur mes gardes, ce n'est pas rare que le Ministère ou les Rafleurs tentent de m'attraper en procédant comme toi. Sauf que...

_Tu as oublié. Et tu as baissé ta garde... Oh, Tobias...

_Mon rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, c'était toi...n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Ils t'ont certainement prévenu...

_Et j'ai oublié. Encore. Je n'arrivai plus à me souvenir... Je ne sais pas si j'y serai parvenu sans ton arrivée... C'était la première fois que ça durait aussi longtemps cette fois..."

En quelques instants Tobias fut noyé dans une mer d'inquiétude puis dans la polaire épaisse que portait Abe. Il pensa bien s'esquiver, ou bien repousser. La douleur sourde dans son bras, le souvenir des larmes rageuses du jeune homme l'en dissuadèrent. Ils pouvaient bien rester ainsi encore un peu, profiter de ce calme qu'ils n'avaient plus connu tous les deux depuis des jours. Croiser les doigts pour que le tenancier soit bien mort de peur dans sa cave et qu'il ne remonte plus, qu'il ne brise pas cette quiétude... Que le souvenir de ces années passées à Poudlard demeure dans l'air, les enveloppant... Oui, il voulait bien troquer ça contre l'oubli, pour échapper à la triste réalité qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Il préférait ça au vide. A cette vieille amie qu'était la solitude et qu'il connaissait...bien mieux qu'Abe ne le croyait, qu'il n'avait réussi à lui faire croire...

"Tu m'emmènes cette fois, Tobias...?

_Je ne pense pas avoir le choix...

_Pas vraiment, non...

_Alors oui, je t'emmène..."

Il crut percevoir un soupir de soulagement étouffé quelque part dans son cou. Abe était vraiment plus grand que lui...

"Tu me liras une histoire, ce soir ? J'ai un bon livre sur moi..."

Mais Abe, restait Abe.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Depuis cela ne doit plus trop vous étonner, non ? Ai-je besoin de préciser que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir les dernières pages du compte-rendu et que je me suis retrouvée à piocher dans mon sac de secours favoris ? Je ne pense pas. Pourtant j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais réussir à boucler le prochain compte-rendu à qui il ne manque plus grand-chose... Sauf que bouclage de la fin d'année veut, dit examens de nouveau et surtout approche de la date de fin des notes : mes professeurs tous retardataires se sont donnés le mot pour faire de nos dernières semaines les pires instants de nos vies. Bref... Si vous désiriez absolument un compte-rendu, demandez une réclamation à mes professeurs et notamment à mon DM de maths... _

_Passons sur ces réjouissances. Je suis curieuse quant à l'accueil de ce bonus axé sur le Tobias "adulte". Évidement. J'espère en tout cas qu'il ne paraîtra pas être un trop étrange animal mais bien la continuité du Tobias que nous connaissons tous même si vous ne connaissez pas l'intégralité des événements auxquels il a dû faire face depuis sa deuxième année. De même pour Abe. Je ne sais pas non plus si vous l'aurez remarqué mais de nombreuses réactions, passages font référence à d'autres antérieurs. C'est une pointe d'ironie de ma part. _

_Sinon je pense faire de mon mieux pour éviter pendant un moment les bonus : j'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de mon avance ces derniers temps. Reste que le prochain devrait vous surprendre un peu quant à son "horizon". Du moins j'espère. _

_Merci encore à chacun pour votre attention. J'espère que ce bonus fut une bonne surprise.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ E.S. Posthum _- Nara (Unearthed) / _John Power _- Forbidden Frenship (How to train your Dragon B.O.)


	49. Compte rendu XLI : Allo, Tobias bobo !

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXI, 13 Mai 1993, **

La vie d'un Homme est aussi passionnante que celles des yaourts qu'il consomme. Il aura beau croire, beau tout tenter pour se rendre utile en minuscule fourmis constituant notre grand univers, beau réfléchir sur le sens de sa vie et ses droits, toutes ces forces qu'il apprivoise au cours des siècles, il lui suffira d'ouvrir son réfrigérateur pour se retrouver confronter à lui-même. Un yaourt. Un cylindre en plastique rempli de crème né de produits des quatre coins du monde dont l'existence se résume à être transporté puis exposé dans un but de consommation jusqu'à s'éteindre sous les coups assassins d'une petite cuillère. Voilà la réelle tragédie humaine : rester fier et droit face à la mort certaine tout simplement parce que sauter au bas de l'étalage n'est pas possible pour un misérable yaourt et encore moins pour un Homme trop lâche pour fuir.

La seule différence c'est que l'Homme y croit. Il s'accroche furieusement à son existence, il persiste et rêve de voir son nom quelque part au coin d'une page de livre d'Histoire. Un seul petit témoignage qu'il ait bien existé et qu'il ait été suffisamment utile pour être retenu parmi des milliers d'autres anonymes. En réalité, il aura fait comme tous ces autres : attendre en se laissant mener et être consommé jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour finir jeté dans la première poubelle. Il aura juste rêvé un peu plus fort à une pérennité illusoire. Rien de fantastique.

Oh oui, l'Homme est pathétique et il suffit d'un rien pour le briser. Je ne parle pas des méthodes outrageuses qui consistent à le plomber à la seconde ou à le réduire en cendres purement et simplement...non, il y a bien plus simple encore que cela. La déception amoureuse connue aussi sous la nomination de "chagrin d'amour"... Ça, ça achève un Homme plus rapidement qu'une bombe nucléaire. Personne n'y résiste, un Homme amoureux est comme une mouche particulièrement bruyante : en sursis ; il arrive toujours le moment où la tapette s'abat et c'est bien souvent plus tôt encore que l'on ne le croit.

Maintenant puisque nous y sommes, après avoir étudié l'Homme en lui-même dans toute sa médiocrité passons à sa version amoureuse largement répandue de nos jours à mon plus grand désespoir. Il existe diverses catégories d'Homme amoureux mais si tous se distinguent par leurs comportements plus ou moins acceptables, aucun d'eux n'échappe à cette généralité : un amoureux seul et un Homme malheureux à l'agonie. Les raisons de cette solitude forcée sont nombreuses : rejet, trahison, abandon, colère, quiproquo...reste que les symptômes sont les mêmes. L'amoureux transi est triste, désespéré -_désespérant aussi_- et soumis à des pulsions suicidaires de poisson rouge dépressif en bocal. Son premier réflexe est de trouver refuge dans le lieu qui représente à ses yeux son "nid" en y trainant de préférence un ami compréhensif qui saura être attentif à son malheur et le réconfortera avec un joli discours sur le temps qui passe et les fleurs qui se fanent.

Très bien.

...

Alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ? Tu peux me dire, carnet, depuis quand j'ai la tête d'un putain de camarade Poufsouffle attentif et soucieux du bien-être de mes prochains ? Ils le savent, par les bas en coton d'Helga ! Ils se moquent même le plus souvent possible de mon allergie compulsive aux contacts humains et autres joyeusetés du genre ces enfoirés ! Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se précipitent dans mes jupes au premier coup qu'ils reçoivent sur le nez ? Quelqu'un a marqué "_Mère Poufsouffle_" sur mon front où quoi ? Ils pensent vraiment que pour eux, je vais faire une impasse sur mes valeurs personnelles et m'efforcer de leur faire part de mon intelligence supérieure de blaireau réfractaire ? Je suis quoi ? Un "_self-service aide et réconfort gratuit pour crétins_" ?

Hey oh ! Je ne m'appelle pas Potter moi ! Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je dis ça, mais ça comprend aussi les faux-amis, les traîtres, les ex-ennemis, les camarades lointains et autres animaux peuplant Poudlard et pouvant avoir un rapport aussi faible soit-il avec mon humble personne. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer...! Me curer les ongles des pieds me paraît mille fois plus fondamental que de m'intéresser aux petits problèmes d'adolescents boutonneux en pleine recherche de leur "soi intérieur". Je le pense sincèrement.

Alors tu peux me dire comment j'en suis arrivé à être cloué sur ce lit, une main libre à te consacrer misérablement alors que l'autre est agrippée désespérément par celle d'un Evan effondré ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu si peu menaçant au point que plus personne ne se soucie d'agacer ma patience et de défier mes propres règles du jeu ? Depuis quand "s'attaquer à Tobias Juws" est devenu aussi banal que de se brosser les dents le matin après le petit-déjeuner ? Il y a quelques mois encore, ces questions n'auraient même pas eu lieu d'être. J'étais encore dans mon petit coin, heureux ami de la solitude, tranquille, jouissant des malheurs des autres en silence... Bon, Leonor et les autres venaient bien m'agacer de temps en temps mais jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'idée de me parler de leurs problèmes émotionnelles dans l'espoir d'être réconfortés !

Sauf que depuis il y a eu Abe. Puis Gabriel. Evan amoureux. Leonor et son Anonyme secret trop muet. Ah, et Cédric aussi. Notre Papounet aux poèmes de soixante-quatorze centimètres de parchemin cachés pour l'éternité sous une latte de parquet... Même lui en est venu à me consulter quand l'inspiration soudainement lui manquait sous le poids d'inquiétudes amoureuses trop pénibles. Oh oui, finalement je commence à avoir bien plus d'expérience dans la matière que je ne peux le penser. Ça signifie aussi que je me suis ramolli inconsciemment ces derniers temps et que je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même pour me retrouver désormais dans une telle situation en bon ami doué de raison et de patience, prêt à rattraper comme il le pourra les paroles assassines d'une blonde peroxydée aussi douée en amour que pour la cuisine.

Par les bonbons de Dumby... Mais quelle mouche a piqué Gabriel le jour où il a vendu la mèche à Leonor concernant l'identité de son "adorable" admirateur anonyme ? "_Mettre fin à une situation qui n'aurait menée nulle part_" ? Certes, mais je préférais encore les voir se chercher que d'essuyer les dégâts de leurs collisions. Désespérant lorsqu'on sait à quel point ces deux-là sont fleurs bleues : Evan, amoureux de la même fille depuis le début aussi prêt à se déclarer qu'à faire la paix avec les Serpentards ; Leonor, cherchant chaussure à son pied sans résultat et finissant par calmer sa frustration en se gorgeant des déceptions amoureuses des autres... Finalement, je finis pas croire qu'Abe a raison et qu'ils sont vraiment faits pour aller ensemble, ces deux imbéciles. Le seul hic dans cette affaire c'est leur caractère respectif de brutes appréciant particulièrement de s'envoyer des vannes à longueur de journée. Accessoirement, c'est aussi l'origine de mon propre malheur...

Depuis désormais cinq jours me voilà psychologue professionnel pour amoureux blond transi se faisant rejeter sans ménagement par peroxydée invivable dont les attentes ont été cruellement déçues. Cette étiquette commence sérieusement à me démanger... Surtout que Peter est dispensé de cette peine, lui, et qu'il ne s'insurge pas particulièrement de ce privilège injuste. Je suis donc seul pour affronter le monstre des relations humaines et trouver **la** phrase qui saura redonner du courage à notre stratège déchu. Et encore...cela était acceptable, difficilement, mais acceptable ; du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par s'écrouler le nez dans mon propre oreiller en parfaite imitation de la collégienne en fleur les larmes en moins heureusement.

Reste que...je suis censé faire quoi désormais ? Grogner avec lui ? Tapoter son épaule ? Pleurer ? Descendre Leonor pour son égoïsme de me coller un tel fardeau dans les bras ? Lui écraser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe pour de bon ? Je n'en sais rien... La main, déjà, ça a plutôt l'air de lui plaire. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il m'avait demandé mon avis ou que j'adore particulièrement sentir mes doigts se faire broyer mais si ça peut le pousser à se reprendre et à virer ses fesses de là pour me laisser tranquille... J'ai un devoir de soins aux créatures magiques à boucler pour après-demain et il me reste encore vingt centimètres de parchemin à remplir. Si possible, je préférerai pouvoir le faire d'ici quelques minutes. Ca m'arrangerai...

Non, totalement imperméable à mes ondes mentales, cette brute s'en fout. De toute façon l'amoureux transi se fout de tout. Il est de ceux qui font exprès de prendre des produits sans code barre pour bloquer une caisse et énerver les clients qui font la queue derrière lui. L'amoureux transi est un sadique qui ne trouve son réconfort que dans la colère des autres. Il ressent le besoin de faire souffrir, juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas le seul à déguster dans toute l'histoire. Ça, ça explique peut-être pourquoi c'est moi qu'Evan vient chercher à chaque fois que les négociations échouent avec Leonor. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle allait accepter de sortir avec lui contre la promesse d'un sachet des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue... Il devrait plutôt s'offrir à elle en tant qu'esclave, je suis sûre que cela l'intéresserait déjà beaucoup plus. Mais ce que j'en dis moi... Après tout, je ne suis qu'un minable frigide des relations humaines.

_"Oh, hey... Evan ! Reprend-toi un peu, tu es en train de te moucher dans mon oreiller là... _

__..."_

Gé-ni-al. Evan Geignard est de retour : je vais chercher les ennuis volontairement et je me plains d'en payer les frais. Il ne m'avait pas manqué celui-là ! Peut-être que s'il retournait fumer un peu plus sa clope dans les chiottes de Mimi à son heure habituelle, cela le chasserait de nouveau. Non parce que, mine de rien, ça fait un moment qu'Evan ne fume plus maintenant. Je viens d'y penser tout juste d'ailleurs mais il ne quitte plus la table au déjeuner comme il le faisait avant. Alors il y a les débâcles avec Leonor, mais peut-être que cette petite habitude lui manque aussi : se plaindre auprès d'un fantôme pitoyable pour éviter d'emmerder ses amis par la suite avec des problèmes méprisables d'adolescent pré-pubère...

_"C'est fini. C'est fini Tobias. J'abandonne."_

Bien, au moins c'est clair : nous atteignons le fond en ce moment même, carnet. Ça ne peut pas être pire. Ce dernier détail est plutôt réconfortant lorsqu'on a comme moi le spectacle d'un Poufsouffle misérable en pleine déconfiture sous les yeux. Un peu plus et je me serais mis à croire qu'Evan n'avait plus aucune pointe d'orgueil quant à préserver son image de blaireau prédateur de serpents auprès des autres.

_"Hem, hem... Tu sais Evan, le temps file sans toi._

__..._

__Il ne va pas patienter pour tes beaux yeux et encore moins te laisser la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Ce qu'il te faut c'est vivre dans ce présent même s'il te semble difficile et attendre que le temps fasse ses effets et qu'il l'emporte avec lui. Il ne sera alors plus que passé._

__..._

__Sans doute auras-tu des souvenirs mais ceux-ci demeureront des brides d'images et de son que tu as enregistrés sans réelle matière. Tu seras même libre de les associer à une rêverie importune ou à un quelconque délire, que sais-je... Rien ne demeure éternellement et tout finit par s'estomper. Peut-être resteras-tu attaché à cette douleur mais elle ne te paraîtra plus qu'une chose ratée parmi toutes celles que tu auras connues. _

__..._

__Tu auras bien plus de regrets pour des problèmes plus importants qu'une déconvenue amoureuse d'adolescent. Murir c'est cela aussi : savoir classer les événements par ordre d'importance. Quand tu auras la cinquantaine bien passée et même sans doute avant, tu riras certainement de ta propre naïveté. _

__Hmm._

__Pour l'instant, je sais, ce n'est pas agréable de se faire aussi violemment rejeté par la fille qui nous plaît. Tu connais Leonor, Evan. En te lançant là-dedans tu savais les risques que tu encourrais et leurs conséquences. Elle n'est pas une fille docile et compréhensive et je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle plaît à une brute comme toi, enfin passons... _

__Hmmmm... _

__Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir. Leonor agit toujours sur des coups de tête : elle est du genre à foncer dans le tas et à réfléchir après. Si tu lui laisses un peu d'air pour qu'elle puisse y songer clairement et si tu te montres sous ton jour le plus propre...ça devrait passer. Ah ce moment-là je pense que tu pourras peut-être lui montrer clairement qu'elle te plaît. Vu les bouquins romantiques qu'elle lit je suis sûr qu'elle ne va plus se sentir si tu lui fais la cour._

__Hmm hmm !_

__En tout cas ce n'est pas impossible. Surprenant certes, étrange mais pas réellement impossible. Ce n'est pas comme si nous parlions de la liaison secrète de Rusard avec ce bon vieux Dumby. Heurk ! Tu imagines ? Personnellement je ne préfère pas m'imposer de trop violentes images à l'esprit. Ce genre de choses serait capable de rendre Gabriel moine. Il faudrait peut-être que j'essaie un jour d'ailleurs..._

__HM !_

__Enfin, revenons-en à Leonor. Si tu ne parviens pas à discuter avec elle de cela sans finir par l'énerver, peut-être devrais-tu réclamer l'aide de Maureen par-exemple. Elle pourrait faire le lien entre vous et mettre à plat tes désirs sans déclencher une guerre mondiale. Tu sais, les filles ont leur langage entre elles pour les sentiments, les mecs peuvent rien contre ça. Un gars qui parle d'amour c'est comme un Rogue aux cheveux brillants : ridicule. Et si vraiment il n'y a plus d'espoir alors il faudra laisser les fleurs faner sans... Hey !_

__Hm hm hm !_

__Mais tu te fous de moi !_

__Hm...mwa... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

__..._

__HO HO ! HO... HO !_

__J'y crois pas..._

__HUHU !_

__Bordel... Je tente de t'aider et toi tu..._

__HAHA HA ! Oh allez ! HA HA, Tob' ! HA HA HA ! Sans rancune ! Hu... Mais tu étais vraiment pas crédible ! HA HAHA HA !_

__Tsch !_

__OUH OUH...! HA HA HA !_

__..._

__OH OH ! OH !_

__..._

__Oh ! Ouh...ouh ! Aaah... Boude pas Tob'. J'ai apprécié franchement ta compréhension... Bwahahahahahahaha ! OUTCH ! Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ? Pas le carnet ! Pas le carnet ! Noooooonn ! _

__Non mais oh !_

__Ça fait bobo ! _

__Bien fait ! Tu le mérites. _

__..._

__..._

__..._

__..._

__Mine de rien... On aurait dit Cédric. _

__..._

__Bwahahahaha ! Nooon ! Je rigole ! HA HA ! Pas la plume ! Pas la plume ! Hihihihih ! Ouh ouh !_

__Mi-sé-ra-ble ver-mi-sseau ! Im-mon-de trai-tre ! _

__Pffffou fou ! _

__Pouf-souffle ra-té ! In-grat ! _

__Hm hmhm hmm ! _

__Blond stupide !'_

Tu m'étonnes que Leonor ne veuille pas de lui ! Si j'étais une fille, je préférerais encore vouer un culte à Potter plutôt que de sortir avec une brute idiote dans son genre ! Bon sang... Mais qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil pour seul compagnie aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui doit ramasser les pots cassés pour ensuite se faire couvrir de ridicule ? Il mériterait...tiens ! Il mériterait que je lui fasse quelques crasses auprès de Leonor pour la dissuader définitivement d'accepter de sortir avec lui ! J'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que de le consoler à chaque fois qu'il se prend une rouste pour avoir voulu brûler les étapes. Déjà Abe il y a quelques jours et maintenant il faudrait aussi que je prenne en charge les chagrins de Monsieur pour être moqué ensuite ? Que c'est encourageant...

...  
Abe. Je suis finalement parvenu à crever l'abcès. Après de nouvelles tentatives aussi réussites que les premières je me suis résolu à user de ma dernière arme : la dette de Leonor. Sans rechigner, elle m'a livré ce petit crétin sur un plateau : désarmé et enfermé dans notre dortoir avec pour seule compagnie distrayante la vue d'un champ de bataille de vêtements sales et affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je n'ai eu qu'à le rejoindre en prenant soin de fermer derrière moi d'un sort certainement raté pour profiter de cette occasion en platine de cuisiner cette tête de mule.

Le pire c'est qu'il s'est obstiné en bon sale gosse acculé respectueux de ses valeurs. Il a su m'inventer les mensonges les plus stupides pour se justifier tout en jetant de trop nombreux coup d'œil intéressé à ma baguette. Nous avons dû tourner en rond comme cela pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me résigne à appliquer les conseils de Maureen. Et encore une fois elle avait raison.

_"Tu me fais mal Abe."_

Je suis un amoureux des mots. Je les affectionne autant que je m'en méfie. J'en joue autant que je les soigne. Je les apprends et je hais plus que tout les voir être utilisés inconsciemment par des imbéciles qui ne prennent jamais conscience de leur véritable valeur. Et depuis que je sais les manier jamais ils ne m'ont semblé autant me manquer qu'à ce moment-là même. Un peu moins de folie de ma part les aurait abandonnés au fond de ma gorge jusqu'à l'étouffement. Ils sont finalement sortis cependant, j'y suis parvenu et cette amorce insurmontable ainsi effondrée n'a alors plus que laissée place à un flot libre et spontané. Au point de les sentir glisser sur ma langue jusqu'au bout de mes lèvres pour éclater les uns derrière les autres.

_"Ta fuite me fait mal. Tu veux m'épargner et ça me blesse. Tes mensonges me blessent. Suis-je si indigne de ta confiance que tu doives tout garder pour toi ? Ai-je été absent tous ces moments où tu te sentais mal ? Non, alors pourquoi devrais-tu m'écarter désormais ? Tu es un gosse encore. Te taire sur ce qui te fait souffrir ne va pas te grandir, tu ne fais que t'affaiblir en agissant ainsi. Tu as besoin d'en parler. C'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir prendre du recul et y voir plus clair. _

__Je l'ai fais. J'en ai discuté avec Luna... _

__..._

__..._

__Alors c'est comme ça ? _

__Tobias...  
_Tu te permets de t'imposer dans les moindres parcelles de mes journées jusqu'à squatter mon lit comme un gamin fuit le noir, tu me colles, m'entraînes dans tes ennuis pour les résoudre et puis finalement tu trouves un autre pigeon pour remplir le sale boulot et..._

__Tobias ! Ce n'est pas...!_

__Soit. Quel mensonge vas-tu encore savoir m'inventer cette fois-ci ? _

__J'ai voulu te laisser respirer. _

__Oh ? Tu es plutôt bipolaire dans ton genre, toi. _

__Je sais ! Je... J'ai vraiment exagéré en te suivant partout mais... Par Helga, je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'on puisse se soucier de savoir si tu ne risques rien et si tu te sens bien tout simplement ? _

__Au point de me suivre dans le moindre de mes déplacements ? Me demander aurait suffit, non ? _

__Je... Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! _

__Bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je te le demande. J'aime particulièrement m'interroger sur des réponses que je connais déjà. C'est ma petite passion : je suis certain au moins de ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps... _

__J'étais jaloux, d'accord ! Tu passais tout ton temps libre avec Pinston à discuter d'une affaire qui vous concernait tous les deux seulement... Et... _

__Tss... Sale gosse pourri gâté. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? _

__Je ne sais plus. Je ne voulais pas...enfin... Je n'ai pas eu vraiment conscience de...dépasser les limites. Ca me paraissait tellement normal... Alors quand je me suis rendu compte de mon comportement, j'ai préféré...prendre mes distances et te laisser partir en vacances seul... _

__Crétin. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ma mère était déçue. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me renvoyer aller te chercher. _

__..._

__Dan a insisté pour te voir la prochaine fois aussi. J'ai l'impression que le fait que j'ai des amis est une notion qui lui échappe totalement au point qu'il ait besoin de vérifier cela par lui-même. _

__..._

__Abe... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances pour que tu en perdes ton sourire ?_

__... _

__Tu ne me laisses pas respirer, tu m'évites. Tu me mens. Tu sais, ce n'est pas en me cachant ce qui ne va pas que tu vas parvenir à ne pas me déranger... Bien au contraire. Tu m'as bousillé mes trois dernières semaines avec brio. _

__..._

__..._

__Ma mère attend un enfant._

__..._

__..._

__C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? _

__Pas vraiment, non. Pas du tout même !_

__Hé, hé ! Deux secondes. Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps de m'expliquer ? Évite de pleurer, je déteste quand tu fais ça._

__Pour-tant... J'voulais vrai-ment... Les rendre fiers... J'pensais que si...si je travaillais bien ils finiraient par... Me pardonner d'être dans cette Mai-aison... J'étais leur fils unique... Alors, je croyais qu'ils allaient...m'attendre... Tu parles ! Ils n'ont pas...pas hésité à cracher sur la tradi-dition... Ils m'ont vraiment...remplacé pour de b-bon... _

__Abe..._

__Je suis désolé... J'voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça... Et puis... Je ne sais pas mais je-je ne comprends plus trop...comment je dois...réagir... J'ai tellement honte de faire...certaines choses... Je n'arrive plus...à pardonner... Je suis en colère contre n'importe qu-quoi... Pour un rien... _

__Tu sais quoi ? _

__..._

__Gabriel avait raison : tu grandis. _

__Cet imbécile... _

__Mais c'est vrai et ça ne t'enchante pas parce que tu es le premier à savoir à quel point les adolescents sont abrutis par leurs hormones et bourrés de défauts. Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu te résolves à dire adieu à ta bonté et à ta tolérance de pur Poufsouffle. Si tu restes emplis de bons sentiments tu vas te faire manger tout cru plus tard. _

__..._

__Crois-moi. _

__Ça veut dire que...je peux agir comme un con désormais ?_

__Je dois craindre le pire ?_

__Contente-toi de me lire une histoire ce soir, j'ai emprunté des livres à Luna."_

Sale gosse va. Encore une fois il a su sauter sur l'occasion. Moi qui me plaignais de son absence, il ne m'a jamais autant gentiment agacé que ces derniers jours. Ça fait bien rire ce traître de Gabriel de me voir essuyer cette petite crise d'ado volontaire. A croire qu'au final je ne fais que ça : amuser les autres. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir envisager une carrière comme guignol ? J'ai le choix : professeur, animateur télé, politicien... Je m'y vois très bien, tu ne peux pas imaginer carnet ! Il est d'ailleurs bien connu que je possède l'âme d'un grand comique, certainement le côté maternel...

_"Hey, Tob'... Chuis désolé. Alors boude pas. _

__Connard." _

Tu le mérites, blondinet stupide qui n'a pas la moindre miette de reconnaissance pour les efforts que j'ai dû fournir ces derniers temps à lui remonter le moral. Je ne m'appelle pas Mère Thérésa, les Poufsouffles abandonnés iront se trouver une autre poire. Pour Abe c'est différent. C'est mon exception et la seule qui mérite que je la fasse. Il n'est certainement pas question que je le laisse retourner chez les enfoirés qui lui servent de parents pour les vacances d'été, d'autant plus avec une telle situation. Il a beau m'assurer qu'il se sent mieux, je vois bien que la venue du frangin n'est décidément pas une bonne surprise pour lui. J'ai du mal à comprendre ces principes de famille au Sang-Pur mais j'en sais suffisamment pour reconnaître que cette naissance alors qu'il existe déjà un héritier mâle est quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Serpentards, Serdaigles ou Griffondors, les préservateurs de la pureté de leur sang respectent les mêmes traditions du siècle dernier. Abe m'a même avoué un jour que sa nomination à Poufsouffle avait eu pour seul mérite de stopper les recherches de ses parents quant à lui trouver une héritière potentielle de bonne famille. A notre époque ce genre de soucis semblent si poussiéreux...

Si une chose est claire, en tout cas, c'est que ses parents ont définitivement fait une croix sur lui avec, en plus, l'aimable attention de lui faire part de la nouvelle. Bilan de l'histoire : dans deux mois ça va être maison pour Abe. Il faudra que je prévienne mes parents mais il n'y aura aucun problème. Même si mon père l'apprécie sans trop parvenir à le comprendre, s'il n'est pas d'accord c'est ma mère qui aura toujours raison malgré tout et Nellie sera certainement la plus ravie d'accueillir son "_petit Abe_". D'ici à ce qu'elle m'abandonne même sur le quai...ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement, non.

Et puis il y aura aussi Dan à gérer. Il faut que je pense notamment à son anniversaire, si je le rate mon espérance de vie risque de diminuer de plusieurs belles années. Je pourrai d'ailleurs emmener le sale gosse avec moi la prochaine fois que j'irai voir cet abruti de moldu, je reste curieux de voir comment ils vont parvenir à s'entendre ces deux-là... Surtout, je me demande combien de temps Dan va tenir avant d'abdiquer et de se laisser dompter par le gamin. Peut-être même que son charmant petit-frère viendra pointer le bout de son nez... Ce serait définitivement amusant de profiter d'un tel spectacle.

_"EVAN ! Lève ton cul, Leonor veut te voir !"_

Peu importe la Maison, l'adolescent moyen est doué d'une élégance rare qui lui permet notamment de songer intensément et de faire part de son avis avec justesse en usant de termes gracieux et élégants. C'est pour cela que Peter aime tant ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied pour gueuler comme un cochon que l'on égorge dès qu'il a besoin de se faire entendre. Je pense que c'est sa manière de s'assurer qu'il est correctement écouté. Quand on pense que ce type devient le plus doux des anges avec sa guitare au point de passer ses journées à la cirer à la brosse à dent...

_"Hein ? Elle veut me...!_

__A ta place je me dépêcherai. On sait tous à quel point notre Sorcière est patiente. _

__B-bien sûr ! J'y vais de suite ! Oh par les bas de Helga ! Un tee-shirt propre ! Il me faut un tee-shirt propre ! Mon royaume pour un tee-shirt !"_

L'adolescent amoureux est doté d'une plus grande quantité d'espoir que l'individu témoin. Cette tendance incurable, conséquence tout à fait normal de sa maladie temporaire, peut le mener dans des situations dangereuses où toute prudence aura déserté son esprit. Par-exemple, Evan reste persuadé qu'il va pouvoir trouver un vêtement propre dans le bordel artistique de notre chambre pour descendre dans notre salle commune et ce, dans un temps suffisamment court pour que Leonor ne s'énerve pas. J'analyse ça comme un comportement déraisonnable de suicidaire inconscient.

_"Laisse tomber Evan, tu n'as plus de vêtements propres depuis la première semaine de la rentrée. Ne te fatigue pas. _

__Mais Pet', je peux pas... Oui. Bon. J'y vais. Soyez sages ! Et Tobias...merci."_

Si Leonor a changé d'avis au point d'accepter de sortir avec lui, je veux bien m'interdire toute consommation de sucettes et chocolat pendant un mois ! Vu comme ce crétin s'est comporté les dernières fois qu'ils se sont criés mutuellement dessus, je ne risque pas grand chose. Un couple comme le leur ne peut pas tenir la route. Oh ils ont des points communs, mais trop. Leur passion c'est de se descendre l'un et l'autre le plus souvent possible dans la journée. Je vois mal ce qu'une telle relation pourrait donner de bon. Et puis, si imaginer Evan dans le rôle de l'amoureux n'est décidément pas bien difficile aux vues des derniers événements, je peine davantage quand à me représenter une Leonor amoureuse. Quoiqu'avec son "_délicieux Anonyme_"... Ouais, ils sont irréversiblement pitoyables tous les deux.

_"Ah, j'ai l'impression de voir un de mes poussins quitter le nid !"_

PARDON ?

_"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Tobias. Je suis content pour notre brute préférée. _

__Ils ne sont pas encore ensembles. _

__Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr."_

Ce genre d'informations est mauvais pour ma réserve de sucre, mauvais pour mes yeux prochainement. Helga, dis-moi qu'on ne vas pas les retrouver en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur les canapés de notre salle commune ! Je vais sérieusement songer à me trouver une jolie corde s'ils commencent à prendre l'habitude de se bécoter n'importe où et n'importe quand. Non ! Je vais me faire extrader chez les Serpentards si ça continue !

_"Ne fais pas cette tête. Un jour, ce sera à ton tour de t'envoler avec ton oiselle. _

__Oh bon sang Pet', écris donc une nouvelle chanson et dégorge moi ce miévrisme atroce ! J'en ai suffisamment vu aujourd'hui pour être capable de supporter tes crises de mère poule. Je crois même que je me serai passé d'en connaître l'existence, tu vois !_

__Je te rappellerai cela quand tu te mettras toi aussi à roucouler !"_

Quelle horreur. Roucouler ? Bordel, mais rien que le verbe en lui-même est affreux. La sonorité n'a aucune musicalité, aucun charme. C'est juste un mot aux lettres molles qui suffit à lui seul à me coller de désagréables frissons... Je m'aime. Oui, je m'aime bien trop pour pouvoir aimer les autres et je vais me concentrer sur cet amour intérieur pour ne jamais sombrer dans le piège comme Evan y a succombé. En pensant ainsi je devrais m'en sortir.

_"Oh le soleil s'est couchééé sur ton départ ! Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un trouuu noir ! L'oisillon s'est envolé loiinnn de mes ailles ! Il est partiii brûlant et n'est plus qu'un poiiinnt dans le ciel !"_

C'est définitif. Je nettoie mon oreiller et je me couche.

_** Ton serviteur exaspéré.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Incroyable comme toutes les sites de musique qui proposaient une écoute illimitée de musique gratuitement ferment leurs portes. Tous imposent désormais quelques misérables heures d'écoute possible par mois pour les comptes gratuits : "70% de nos "clients" ne seront pas ennuyés de cette restriction". Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a bien plus de 30% de personnes qui traînent au bureau comme chez eux sur ces sites pour se détendre avec de longues heures de musique. J'en fais partie et pour ma part, je n'ai aucune envie de payer pour avoir le droit à ce que propose toujours YouTube sans restriction. Tant pis pour ces grands sites, je suis allée voir les concurrents qui demeurent toujours gratuits entièrement sans pub tous les deux titres désirant me vendre un tube de dentifrice en pleine rêverie "scénariale".  
Le seul soucis maintenant c'est de refaire mes playlists... Ça me prend un temps fou... _

_Passons sur ces nouvelles désagréables. J'ai vraiment été très très très contente de vos réactions pour le bonus. Vous aurez gagné, quand le carnet sera fini je vais vraiment prendre le temps de vous laisser plusieurs bonus sur le futur de Tobias pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim en fin de cette quatrième année. J'espère aussi répondre à la plupart des questions qui seront soulevées. (Si j'en oublie, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.)  
Merci surtout de votre appui. _

_Au final, il ne nous reste pas énormément de compte-rendus à écouler : cinq environs, peut-être un peu plus mais la fin du carnet approche. J'espère qu'à ce niveau-là je ne vous aurai pas perdus en cours de route. Merci encore.  
_

_Non corrigé.  
_

* * *

-Review anonyme-

Chat noir : Tes compliments sont de véritables encouragements. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai progressé suffisamment pour pouvoir exprimer les émotions que je désire aussi différentes soient-elles. Merci. J'espère que les prochains bonus te plairont tout autant._  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Shakira _- Si Te Vas (Donde Estan Los Ladrones) / _Pink_ - Funhouse (Single) / _Fugees _- Killing me Soflty with his Song (The Score)


	50. Compte rendu XLII : Indiana Juws

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXII, 24 Mai 1993, **

Toute découverte est précédée d'une exploration, ceci n'est plus à démontrer. L'un sans l'autre ne peuvent se réaliser. Si personne ne s'était décidé à prendre son trois-mats pour partir à l'aveuglette, l'Amérique serait encore aujourd'hui préservée des regards impudiques. De même, tous ces tombeaux désormais à ciel ouvert ont été révélés parce que le premier curieux a su prendre sa pelle et son courage en mains. Mais cette exploration fondatrice ne se limite pas seulement au domaine géographique où quelques gamins s'amusent à emporter leur lampe torche dans les lieux les plus insolites dans l'espoir de voir ce qui ne veut l'être : la mise au point d'une nouvelle machine, les premiers pas d'une prouesse médicale ou encore d'une nouvelle société moderne... Toutes sont des découvertes d'une autre nature nécessitant aussi une longue recherche pour voir le jour. Ce n'est pas pour rien si ces êtres qui ont osé se jeter les premiers dans le vide son appelés "explorateurs" et ce, Christophe Colomb comme Louis Pasteur. Devant une terre inexplorée comme devant des feuilles vierges : l'inconnu est le même.

Si j'aborde un tel sujet, carnet, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas pour rien. Les mots sont précieux et parler ou écrire pour ne rien dire me rend malade. Non, si je parle de ces êtres de folie pure qui ont fait ce que personne n'aurait songé à réaliser c'est parce que je me sens l'âme de l'un d'eux depuis quelques temps. Avec une petite particularité néanmoins, puisque de toute évidence je ne fais rien comme les autres même en me peignant le matin : toutes ces découvertes réalisées par mes chastes yeux et mes innocentes mains sont purement involontaires. Je me serai bien passé de les faire même mais j'ai dû vexer le dieu Criquet à nouveau pour être ainsi la victime de sa colère divine. J'ai beau me couvrir les yeux au moindre carrefour de couloirs, fouiller au minimum les bordels dans lesquels je cherche mes affaires, réfréner autant que possible ma curiosité impulsive...je finis toujours par mettre mon nez là où il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver. Involontairement bien sûr !

Et la liste est longue, carnet. Je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas du tout que notre dortoir dissimulait autant de sales trésors. Je passerai sur une tenue particulièrement choquante de Barbara qui s'est retrouvée dans ma main au lien de mon livre de sortilèges et que Peter a tenu à suspendre au-dessus de son lit pour faire de "beaux rêves"... Encore heureux qu'Abe n'ait pas assisté à la scène ! J'ai fait d'autres atroces découvertes cependant : Evan ne s'est pas encore débarrassé du crocodile orange en peluche qu'il a emmené avec lui pour sa première année au collège. Moi qui ignorais déjà qu'il existait ce "Eugène", quel plaisir de le rappeler au bon souvenir des vivants sous le regard catastrophé de notre fausse-brute et celui goguenard de Gabriel... Je sais aussi maintenant que Peter est abonné à Sorcière Hebdo depuis deux ans : tous les numéros sont empilés sous son lit, planqués derrière ses manuels scolaires. Sans parler du soin pour les pieds féminin à l'aloe vera qu'il a fichu dans l'une de ses chaussettes sales abandonnées en tas aux pieds de sa commode. Je crois d'ailleurs que cette découverte m'a plus achevée encore que l'album photo planqué sous l'oreiller d'Evan où il collectionne ses clichés de Leonor en toutes situations et toutes tenues...

Le pire c'est qu'ils sortent ensembles désormais ces deux-là pour le meilleur et davantage, le pire. Leonor s'est décidée à laisser une chance au blondinet ce qui a plutôt l'air de lui plaire vu le temps que leurs langues passent dans la bouche de l'autre. Moi, cette affaire m'a couté mes délicieuses sucreries et mes yeux en bonus : une nouvelle charmante découverte en passant la porte de notre salle commune. Depuis je rentre toujours au bercail en aveugle de peur de les surprendre encore une fois entortillés l'un avec l'autre sur l'un des canapés -_accessoirement je ne m'assied plus sur celui-ci aussi_.

Si je ne suis pas le seul à être répugné par ce genre de débordements en public, Gabriel, lui, préfère tirer partie de la situation pour se remplir les poches en lançant un pari quant à la date de leur rupture. Cédric a eu beau tordre son nez, c'était quelque chose de voir tous ces Poufsouffles transformés en pies se presser tout autour d'un Serpentard, les galions en mains, hypnotisés par son sourire de requin. "_Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y succomber_" : j'ai misé une petite somme sympathique sur la semaine prochaine. Je peux au moins faire ça pour mon meilleur ami, non ?

Mais revenons à mes brillantes découvertes. Le symptôme s'est tellement aggravé, au point que j'en apprenne sur des élèves inconnus bien plus que ce que la morale admet, que Gabriel a fini par le remarquer. Et encore une fois ce vil serpent a trouvé un moyen de tirer ce "don" soudain à son avantage. Nous planchions depuis des lustres sur la localisation de la Chambre des Secrets sans le moindre misérable petit résultat ; il a décidé de m'abandonner dans de quelconques couloirs de Poudlard pour laisser gentiment faire ma capacité innée d'explorateur de ces derniers jours pour résoudre ce problème. J'ai passé trois soirées entières à errer dans le château comme une âme en peine, trainant péniblement le Serpentard qui me servait de boulet anti-fuite. Si tomber sur un couple en pleine activité alors que Gabriel pensait que j'avais finalement trouvé une piste m'amusait beaucoup au départ, je me suis rapidement emmerdé comme un phoque solitaire sur sa banquise. Surtout que nous risquions gros à traîner comme des délinquants dans les couloirs le couvre-feu passé. Nous avons eu une sacrée chance de ne pas tomber sur un Rusard abandonné par sa chatte de garde, soit plus mesquin, ou encore sur ce préfet-en-chef de Griffondor réputé pour son zèle. Tu me diras, carnet, que je n'avais qu'à prétendre avoir été manipulé par ce Serpentard -_ce qui était vrai en soi_- ou fuir en le laissant se débrouiller, mais je crois qu'il devait envisager les mêmes solutions de secours de son côté. Évidemment.

Enfin... Cette palpitante aventure a fini par nous mener dans les environs du deuxième étage, puis là où Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée jusqu'à échouer dans les toilettes ô combien chaleureuses de Mimi Geignarde. Sur le coup, j'ai croisé inutilement les doigts pour qu'elle soit absente, partie en voyage dans quelques canalisations de Poudlard... Oh Gabriel a eu du succès. C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait 'matériellement" mais il lui a tout de suite tapé dans l'œil au point qu'elle lui réclame de venir le plus souvent possible lui rendre visite pour lui tenir compagnie. Les serpents aiment le soleil parce qu'il les réchauffe et les met en valeur : cet abruti de Serpentard n'a pas résisté à la possibilité de se faire admirer en long et en large. Tu me diras, cela ne doit pas lui arriver souvent...

Je n'ai pas tenté de suivre la conversation, véritablement. De mon côté j'ai fini par trouver refuge sur le couvercle d'une des rares cuvettes à être toujours intactes et je me suis mis à décompter les taches non-identifiables du plafond pour passer le temps. J'en étais d'ailleurs à soixante-quinze lorsque je me suis rappelé des paroles de Mimi quand je l'avais interrogée sur sa mort et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais installé involontairement dans la cabine où elle avait rendu son dernier soupir. Cette nouvelle découverte avait une légère odeur morbide, je dois l'avouer... Ce n'est pas si étonnant que des pensées tordues ont fini par traverser mon esprit, me faisant penser à l'éventualité d'être tué de la même manière que cette chère Mimi d'ici une poignée de secondes. Dans la peau d'une victime, je suis sorti de la cabine en me demandant d'où surgirait le Basilic et en imaginant toutes les possibilités. J'ai commencé à fouiller les coins suspectés, toucher les surfaces, vérifier les objets proches avec l'étrange conviction qu'un élément de la Chambre se trouvait ici. Et j'ai fini par trouver : mes mains d'explorateur né se sont finalement posées sur une étrange aspérité d'un des robinets.

_"Pinston ! Oublie un peu ta fan et ramène tes vilains crochets ! J'ai trouvé un de tes congénères qui ne semble pas craindre l'humidité... _

__Pardon ?_

__Regarde ici : un serpent a été gravé. Il me semble qu'il est légitime de s'étonner de sa présence, non ?_

__Hm hm... Ce parfum mon Juwsy, c'est celui d'un Serpentard ! Je ne crois pas que l'une de nos filles s'abaisse à une telle dégradation dans un lieu aussi misér...parfait. Sauriez-vous quelque chose à ce propos Miss Valley ? _

__Oh, appelle-moi Emily vil séducteur ! Hi hi... Je ne sais rien si ce n'est que ce robinet n'a jamais fonctionné. Hi hi._

__Je vois. Tu penses à ce que je pense Juwsy ? _

__Je crois. Ce symbole doit avoir un lien avec la Chambre des Secrets mais quelle peut-être son utilité ? Dans un tel endroit, je ne vois vraiment pas... _

__..._

__Non... Non, Gabriel. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _

__..._

__Enfin, c'est totalement surréaliste ! Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire croire qu'il puisse indiquer l'entrée de la Chambre ?_

__..._

__Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Gabriel ! Salazard préfèrerait lécher les bottes de Godric plutôt que de poser les siennes ici ! _

__Justement, la cachette parfaite qui a échappé à la vigilance d'une dizaine de professeurs._

__Mais...! Tsch ! On parle d'un méchant là, un méchant rigide et fidèle aux traditions vieilles de huit siècles. Tu le vois se résigner à cacher son Basilic ici alors que Poudlard recèle de centaines de planques bien plus..."classes" ? _

__Tu sous-estimes les Serpentards mon brave Tobby. L'ingéniosité l'emporte sur l'aspect extérieur. De même, la couverture ne demeure rien de plus que la surface qu'il faut gratter pour voir le réel talent. Salazar Serpentard n'est pas un méchant simplet comme dans tous ses bouquins que tu lis à Cook, c'est un génie. _

__Un génie qui ne s'est jamais soucié de voir au-delà de l'origine d'un sang !_

__En même temps lorsqu'on connait ton talent à manier ta baguette... On peut se demander d'où de tels ratés peuvent provenir, non ? _

__Tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des Cracmols ! Cédric est même l'un des élèves les plus doués ! Et qu'as-tu à dire quant à Granger ? Elle aussi, c'est une "Sang de Bourbe" ! Moi aussi j'en suis un, un putain d'enfant moldu qui a quand même sauvé tes fesses de Trever ! _

__Du calme Juwsy... Je ne faisais que te chahuter un peu, rien de plus. _

__Vous comptez rester là jusqu'au matin ? Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie mais vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs à cette heure-ci... Surtout que le Basilic pourrait surgir à tout moment et...hihi !_

__Vous avez raison ma chère Emily. Nous allons rentrer. _

__Oooh... Et pense à revenir beau serpent..."_

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, par Helga ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : d'avoir été utilisé comme un vulgaire détecteur de secrets ou le fait que le grand Basilic du non moins grand Salazard ait fait son nid quelque part sous ces toilettes miséreuses. Je n'y croirai d'ailleurs sans doute toujours pas actuellement si Abe n'avait pas ajouté une nouvelle solution d'équation au tableau. Gabriel a eu beau me tanner les jours suivants avec les arguments les plus convaincants quant à la mort de Mimi dans un tel lieu, l'isolement parfait de ce même lieu et l'absence de suspicion à son encontre, c'est le sale gosse qui a fini par compléter cette réponse d'une telle manière qu'il ne m'était plus possible d'en douter.

_"Tout concorde, au contraire, Tobias. _

__Oh ? Et bien cette illumination m'est totalement étrangère. _

__Mets-y un peu du tien aussi ! _

__Désolé, mais même en me forçant je ne parviens toujours pas à imaginer notre bon Salazar en train de relever sa robe de sorcier en fourrure pour pénétrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et faire je ne sais quoi avec ce serpent gravé. _

__Lui parler en Fourchelangue, Pinston est presque certain que l'Héritier doit ordonner à l'entrée de se révéler en Fourchelangue. Ce serait comme une confirmation qu'il est bien le descendant de Serpentard et désormais possesseur de son don ancestral. _

__Fantastique. Nous avons une entrée totalement loufoque et pas de clé pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agit tout simplement pas d'une très mauvaise blague. Génial. _

__Hmm... La Chambre doit certainement se trouver en-dessous des toilettes._

__C'est tellement stupide... Moi, si j'étais un méchant, je choisirai un lieu tout aussi bien insoupçonnable et bien plus honorable qu'un lavabo. Une pièce cachée... _

__En-dessous certes, mais il y a déjà le premier étage ainsi que le rez-de-chaussée comment..._

__...le dernier étage clôt d'une tour ou, au contraire, j'aurai creusé une grotte immense sous les fondations de Poudlard même ! _

__..._

__Mais non ! Les génies préfèrent les cuvettes aux projets de gr..._

__Tobias ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire !_

__De quoi ? Que les génies préféraient les cu..._

__Non ! Avant ! _

__Hmm, que je ferais ma propre Chambre des Secrets dans une pièce caché, au dernier étage ou sous terre ? _

__Oui ! C'est ça ! _

__Ravi de t'avoir aider ma foi..._

__Tu es un génie ! _

__Ah non, pas possible. Je n'ai aucune affection pour les cuvettes. _

__Crétin ! Oublie un peu ces réflexions de philosophe pas crédible ! Je te parle de l'emplacement de la Chambre !_

__Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde oui, et..._

__Non ! L'entrée se trouve là-bas mais la Chambre se trouve en-dessous ! Tout en-dessous ! Sous Poudlard ! Et le seul moyen pour passer ainsi du deuxième étage à une telle profondeur directement c'est d'emprunter...les canalisations ! Tout concorde ! _

__Pardon ? _

__Le Basilic ! S'il est aussi discret c'est parce qu'il n'emprunte pas les couloirs mais qu'il se déplace à l'intérieur des murs même dans les tuyaux ! Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons la solution ! _

__Mais...mais..._

__Aller, debout flemmard ! Il faut tout de suite que nous trouvions Pinston ! Je ne veux pas rater le plaisir de voir son visage lorsque je vais lui annoncer ça !"_

Curieux comme j'ai eu l'intime conviction que de n'être qu'une lourde et encombrante asperge molle au milieu de tous ces raisonnements ; mais j'y croyais si peu à cette hypothèse surréaliste... Je crois que je regrette un peu finalement que le vieux fou ne soit plus là. J'aurai voulu pouvoir lui annoncer que nous avions presque tout découvert au sujet de la Chambre si ce n'est l'insaisissable identité de l'Héritier et de son prédécesseur. Je me serai senti plus utile aussi et non plus le détenteur d'une réponse qui ne peut aider personne. Sans le Fourchelangue, il nous est impossible de descendre dans la Chambre et même en y parvenant d'une quelconque autre manière, je ne me vois absolument pas mettre mes pieds dans un nid de Basilic. Ce genre de boulot n'est pas pour moi mais pour les héros comme Potter. Enfin, je devrai peut-être plutôt dire les explorateurs comme Potter qui serait prêt à se jeter dans un tuyau sans réfléchir pour éradiquer un monstre centenaire.

J'ai pensé à lui faire passer le message. Après tout, je sais qu'il recherche de son côté la solution même si je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point il est informé sur la Chambre. Je suis allé jusqu'à écrire les premières phrases, RTT au bord de la fenêtre mais... Il a la capacité pourtant de pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre, il est le seul même qui puisse mettre un terme à la situation en l'absence de Dumbledore et moi... Bordel, je suis incapable de lui faciliter la tâche ! Tout juste si j'ai osé demander à Mimi de les mettre sur la voie le plus discrètement possible s'ils venaient à lui rendre visite par un quelconque hasard. Elle me l'a promis et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle tiendra parole. Ça soulagerait un petit peu ma culpabilité de putain de Poufsouffle.

_"Te fais pas de bile pour ça, Juws. Potter finira bien par trouver même sans Granger. Il a très bien survécu sans nous jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer !_

__..._

__Non, ce qui serait bien désormais c'est que Cook parvienne à mettre la main sur le journal de Jedusor. Du moins, si c'est bien la rouquine qui le détient. _

__..._

__Bon, écoute crétin de blaireau ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire et il ne serait pas plus civique d'envoyer notre Sauveur se faire éradiquer par un Basilic ! Ce qu'il nous faut maintenant c'est trouver l'identité du réel coupable. C'est cette information qui est déterminante et qui nous permettra d'agir réellement : l'Héritier n'est pas hors d'atteinte comme son charmant animal de compagnie. Si nous le trouvons nous pourrons avertir les professeurs pour qu'ils agissent et nous ne mettrons la vie de personne en réel danger parce que nous aurons l'avantage. _

__..._

__J'ai pressé un peu le sale gosse pour qu'il cesse de prendre des gants et qu'il nous ramène le carnet de Weasley. Maintenant que son anniversaire est passé, je pense qu'il devrait pouvoir se concentrer là-dessus et nous le ramener d'ici peu. Avec un peu de chance, cela nous dégagera une nouvelle voie de recherches. Te rend pas malade pour tout ça Tobby... On n'est pas des héros."_

Non, on reste des personnages de fond, créés pour remplir le décor : sans réelle consistance, sans réel rôle à apporter à une intrigue qui n'est pas la nôtre. Quelle valeur peut bien avoir mon existence en ce monde qui n'a pas besoin de moi ? Si je commence à m'interroger là-dessus je vais vraiment finir par me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est l'histoire des yaourts : tous nous sommes des anonymes parmi des milliards d'autres qui ne rêvons que d'être reconnus pour notre singularité. Alors forcément, ça me fait un peu mal de me dire que je ne vaux pas davantage que le plus crétin de cette école. Surtout, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour sortir du rang : je ne suis pas un héros, c'est l'excuse parfaite pour reposer ma plume et jeter le parchemin, m'éteindre en silence.

Ma seule consolation est de ne pas être le seul : Gabriel aussi à cette trouille d'exister en tant qu'individu unique et Abe se voit déjà assassiné par son propre petit-frère... Eux non plus ne sont pas des héros. L'un à tergiverser d'un côté et d'un autre sans savoir quelles valeurs il désire embrasser, quel homme il souhaite devenir au risque de perdre une partie de ses biens, l'autre trop attaché à une famille au point de penser ne pouvoir être reconnu que d'elle et d'elle uniquement. Ce ne sont que deux misérables exemples pour des milliards d'autres. Et j'aurai beau critiquer, au final je suis incapable de les aider à surpasser un obstacle que je ne sais pas vaincre moi-même. Je me moque bien davantage de mes faiblesses que de les leur.

Je n'ai pas réellement pu consoler Abe quand il a fondu en larmes dans l'intimité de mes draps le soir de son anniversaire parce qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait eu de pensée pour lui. Je n'ai été bon qu'à le laisser m'agripper sans protester, qu'à attendre silencieusement qu'il finisse par s'endormir sans qu'aucun mot n'ose quitter ma gorge. Je ne suis pas doué pour réconforter les autres parce que je ne suis même pas capable de me rassurer réellement moi-même. Je sais faire l'impasse sur ce qui me dérange au point de le rayer de ma mémoire pour ne plus y songer mais je ne suis pas apte à lui faire face pour le surmonter. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs plutôt bien sorti, jusqu'ici j'ai toujours fini par trouver un chemin d'esquive à chaque fois. Mais quand il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre ce "talent" ne vaut plus rien ; Maureen me dirait certainement que c'est pour cela que je suis si mal à l'aise avec les relations.

_"Tu ne peux pas chercher chez les autres ce que tu ne trouves pas encore chez toi. Donne-toi le temps de t'habituer à ce lui que tu deviens."_

Je n'ai pas oublié ses mots, mais de préférence j'aimerai ne pas devenir plus froussard que je ne le suis maintenant. J'ai les mêmes craintes qu'Abe : je ne veux pas grandir et en payer le prix en portant un manteau qui ne serait pas le mien. Je voudrais rester le même parce qu'au final je me reconnais ainsi et pourtant j'ai beau faire des efforts pour me rester fidèle, il faut que je change, que j'évolue. Parce qu'un Homme n'est pas seulement défini par sa volonté, son caractère et que ce qu'il est dépend aussi de facteurs extérieurs contre lesquels il ne peut rien.

Mais peut-être devrais-je cesser de réfléchir pour aujourd'hui. Trop songer n'améliore pas réellement ma santé morale. Ce genre d'exercices n'est bon que pour les fidèles pratiquants qui sont entraînés à résister aux effets secondaires comme Maureen notamment. Je ne suis qu'un misérable amateur qui a tendance très rapidement à se laisser emporter par le flot pour m'y noyer. Et ce n'est jamais très agréable...

Je ferai peut-être mieux de commencer à réviser un peu pour les examens de fin d'année. McGonagall n'a jamais évoqué une quelconque suspension de ces contrôles malgré la situation et je ne me risque pas trop à rêver à un possible changement d'avis. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de m'y mettre aussi tôt mais il est certain que je n'ai pas actuellement le niveau d'un troisième année dans bien des matières. Si je me suis amélioré en potions grâce à Abe, je suis loin, très loin de maîtriser le huitième des sortilèges que nous avons vu ces derniers mois, quant à la métamorphose... Mon abonnement au "_Désolant_" ne me met déjà pas en très bon terme avec l'Écossaise alors si je ne tente même pas de m'améliorer un peu dans les questions écrites... Autant il me suffit d'apprendre bêtement mes cours d'histoire de la magie avec des semaines de retard, autant cela ne sert à rien dans les matières pratiques. Je n'ai plus qu'à compter sur l'astronomie et la botanique pour relever le niveau et, bien entendu, les soins aux créatures magiques. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberai peut-être sur le cas du Basilic sur feuille ?

_"La chance, c'est bon pour les perdants. Cesse donc d'espérer et donne-toi les moyens de remplir ton objectif."_

Le credo de ma mère qui n'a jamais cessé de me secouer les oreilles avec lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un délinquant ayant agressé un de ses professeurs, trainassant toute la journée sous les couettes. Mine de rien, je suis devenu un sacré bosseur en quelques années même si je demeure toujours un effroyable flemmard comparé à un perfectionniste comme Cédric. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie de me tuer dans les études, est-ce un mal ? Je n'ai aucune envie de finir étudiant, Poudlard c'est juste un passage vers une autre porte qui me permettra réellement de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire et ce, pourquoi je serai capable de m'acharner. Les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, c'est de la culture générale mais pas mon intérêt. Le plus tôt je n'aurai plus à utiliser ma baguette, le mieux je m'en porterai. J'aime ma condition de sorcier mais pas le devoir de savoir lancer des sorts pour l'être : un apothicaire est autant sorcier qu'un talentueux adversaire de duel. J'apprécie la magie lorsqu'elle ne me concerne pas. Je l'aime dans ses décors surréalistes, ses animations surprenantes, ses créations fantastique. Je l'aime quand c'est un cœur qui palpite sous la peau d'une créature étrange de celles qu'on croise dans les mythes. Cette force qui vibre dans le bois de ma baguette et que je suis incapable de canaliser ne m'inspire que...de la peur. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses.

...

J'hésite toujours entre le journalisme et les créatures magiques. Je pensais avoir fait mon choix mais le livre que m'a offert Maureen ne cesse pas de me faire douter. Si je suis aussi nul à comprendre les êtres humains c'est peut-être pour ne me consacrer qu'à ces vies magiques, qui sait ? J'ai encore trois ans pour y songer. Trois ans de futures galères, trois ans à supporter encore un corps enseignant loufoque et une Maison de tarés, trois ans de survie mais trois ans aussi de sérénité avant le grand saut.

Ouais, trois ans qui ne seront pas de trop.

_**Ton vieillissant serviteur.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Vous vous en doutez, s'il n'y a pas eu de compte-rendu la dernière fois c'est par soucis de temps. Maintenant mes examens sont terminés pour de bon et mes révisions avec, je suis en vacances et je vais en profiter pour boucler pour de bon le journal et m'avancer dans les bonus. (Je conserverai néanmoins le rythme habituel au cas où; même si je ne pars pas cet été.)  
J'espère que pour les concernés, les examens ou concours entrepris se sont bien déroulés._

_Et puis, aux chanceux : bonnes vacances ! (Amateurs de la chaleur profites-en, moi je vais me planquer dans mon frigo...)_

_Merci encore d'être toujours présents à ce stade de la fiction.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Cassius _- Toop Toop (Single) / _Najoua Belyzel_ - Gabriel (Single)


	51. Compte rendu XLIII : Règles de la

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXIII, 31 Mai 1993, **

_"Pauvre crétin inepte ! Il l'a bien mérité !"_

Je suis aux prises avec un problème conséquent, carnet. Que peut-on s'offrir de beau avec trente-quatre galions sonnants et trébuchants ? Une caisse complète de confiseries de chez Honeydukes ? Un balai volant pour débutant de qualité correct ? Quatre nouvelles baguettes magiques de chez Ollivander ? Une vingtaine de plumes de qualité supérieure ? Quarante-trois robes de sorcier noires ? Plus de deux mille exemplaires de la _"Gazette du Sorcier"_ ?

_"Sale individu de sexe masculin abruti par sa connerie hormonale !"_

Non, le véritable problème est : que puis-je m'offrir pour cette somme qui serait susceptible de m'intéresser ? Subitement, le champ de possibilités se réduit... Ce n'est pas que je sois réellement difficile mais c'est surtout que la seule chose qui aurait pu un tant soit peu me pousser à faire quelques dépenses m'est désormais interdite : je suis toujours au régime à ce que je sache. A noter aussi que l'anniversaire d'Abe étant passé depuis plusieurs jours, je n'ai plus aucun cadeau à acheter avant un petit moment désormais.

_"Blondinet stupide dénué de toute délicatesse !"_

Ray ne le quitte plus d'ailleurs. Trimballé dans son sac jusque dans les cours même de potions où il reste sagement assoupi parmi les livres, les parchemins, les plumes et l'encrier, invité à table aux heures de déjeuner jusque dans mon lit, le soir, où il se roule dans l'oreiller ; Abe le balade sur son épaule dès qu'il le peut avec une affection débordante. Pour le coup je suis plutôt fier de moi. J'ai peut-être raté honteusement Noël mais le rat que je lui ai offert semble rattraper cette misérable erreur de ma part. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant lorsque je suis tombé sur cette perle à Pré au Lard.

_"Ah ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi ? Et bien soit !"_

Je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment-là de la raison de son malaise mais je trouvais l'idée de lui offrir un animal dont il faudrait s'occuper plutôt bonne. Après tout, ça me fait du bien de m'occuper de toi, carnet. Tu as le mérite de ne pas salir, ni de réclamer de promenades. C'est tout à ton honneur... Le fait est qu'une bestiole à poils ou plumes affectueuse me paraissait être un bon remède à la tristesse du sale gosse. Je pensais hésiter mais quand j'ai vu ce rat noir au curieux masque blanc semblable à celui d'un blaireau sur son museau... Je me suis dit qu'il n'attendait que moi. C'est ainsi que Ray -_pour -mond...Raymond_- est devenu le troisième et dernier squatteur de mon plumard.

_"De toutes façons, je n'ai pas besoin de lui non plus !"_

Mais revenons-en à mon ennuyeux souci d'argent. Je me demande sincèrement ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une telle somme avant la fin de l'année. Je suppose que je suis censé déborder d'idées et de désirs, mais curieusement je ne ressens aucun besoin de combler un quelconque vide matériel. Je dois m'inquiéter ? Ou comprendre que je suis parfaitement satisfait de ma situation actuelle ? Je ne le suis pourtant pas. En même temps, ce n'est pas avec de l'argent que j'obtiendrais le silence de Peter les soirées où il est particulièrement inspiré ou encore la compréhension de cette vieille McGonagall pour les examens. Ce ne sont que deux exemples parmi des centaines...

_"Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a réclamé !"_

Peut-être devrais-je faire une bonne action avec cet argent... Je pourrai le distribuer à quelques élèves de Poudlard que j'estime méritants ? Faire un don à l'un des nombreux clubs du collège ? Offrir anonymement une bouteille de shampooing à ce vieux Rogue ? En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de dépenser ainsi l'argent que j'ai gagné grâce à mes propres déductions. Ils peuvent bien tous rire de moi et de ma difficulté à comprendre les relations humaines... C'est pourtant Tobias Juws qui les a coiffés au poteau en pariant sur la date de rupture d'Evan et Leonor. J'avais dit qu'il faudrait une semaine, il a fallu une semaine.

_"C'est lui qui est venu se traîner à genoux à mes pieds comme une larve !"_

Je suis peut-être toujours privé de sucreries pour ce mois-ci mais j'ai remporté en contrepartie trente-quatre galions. Ah, la tête de ce pauvre Gabriel lorsque je lui ai raflé la mise juste sous ses vilains crochets ! Alors Monseigneur a tenté de profiter de la situation pour détrousser les blaireaux ? La ruse aurait été intelligente si Messire n'avait pas surestimé les capacités d'entente de nos deux blonds. En pariant sur trois semaines de bonheur avant le naufrage c'est mes poches qu'il a remplies au lieu des siennes ! D'ailleurs, j'ai encore en mémoire le regard meurtrier fulgurant qu'il m'a offert en cadeau lorsque je suis venu lui réclamer mon gain... Un serpent se faire rouler ainsi par un blaireau !

_"Je n'irai pas le chercher, c'est certain !"_

En même temps, le meilleur ami d'Evan c'est moi. On peut dire que je commence à bien connaître l'animal au bout de quatre longues années passées ensembles. Idem pour Leonor bien que son statut indéniable de fille soit un sacré obstacle à notre compréhension mutuelle. Leur couple me paraissait déjà improbable alors le voir pérenniser au-delà des premiers jours de folie... Ils ont des points communs, oui. Je le reconnais, ils sont souvent aussi pitoyables l'un que l'autre davantage encore lorsqu'il s'agit de romantisme aigu. Sauf qu'ils sont trop fiers chacun de leur côté et qu'aucun d'eux ne veut se soumettre à l'autre. Une tentative de relation amoureuse sans hiérarchie ne peut tenir le coup.

_"Qu'il crève et me fasse des vacances, tiens !"_

Dans chaque couple, il y en a un pour porter la culotte tandis que l'autre enchaîne les concessions pour ne pas empiéter sur les lois martiales du premier. Cette hiérarchie s'inverse même parfois selon les sujets abordés. Dans le couple de mes parents notamment, c'est ma mère qui tient le rôle du meneur excepté dans le domaine de la littérature. Mon père, lui, se contente de hocher la tête sans révolte. Le résultat est là : je compte sur les doigts de la main le nombre de disputes qu'ils ont entretenues depuis que je suis né et aucun des deux n'a jamais parlé de divorce. C'est le seul secret...

_"En trois jours, je peux en retrouver vingt des comme lui !"_

Evan et Leonor ont bâti muettement une bonne centaine de châteaux en Espagne alors qu'ils demeuraient collés l'un à l'autre mais lorsqu'il a fallu sortir la langue de la bouche chérie pour discuter, ceux-ci se sont écroulés plus rapidement encore que les constructions de cartes de Maureen. Ce sont les enfants qui se marient avant de se connaître, on voit où cela les mène au final : chacun de son côté pour vider son fiel sur le coupable qu'est l'autre. Même si pour une fois, c'est de Leonor dont j'ai hérité, Peter s'occupe d'Evan dans notre dortoir. Et assis là, sur ce canapé, avec une blonde en larmes, je me sens un peu l'âme d'un Psychomage en fin de carrière éreinté par la vie.

_"Ah... Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il perd !"_

Le retour de Mère Poufsouffle, protectrice des blaireaux blessés ! Il ne m'aura pas fallu longtemps pour endosser de nouveau cet affreux costume... D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être rêvé mais il m'a semblé que Cédric -_le véritable Cédric, Cédric lui-même_- m'a lancé un regard de pitié avant de fuir dans son dortoir comme 90% des Poufsouffles installés dans notre salle commune. Il ne reste plus qu'un crétin de deuxième année endormi, une passionnée de tricot, une sourde et Maureen qui, installée dans le dos de Leonor, semble me donner des indications comme un agent régule la circulation.

_"Quel crétin...mais quel crétin ! Me dire ça..."_

Bien. Il est inutile de tenter de repousser à plus tard cette épreuve. Cela pourrait même me compliquer la tâche. Non, mon petit Tob', tu vas respirer profondément et te lancer. J'ai bien appris ma leçon, il n'y a pas de raisons que j'échoue. Il suffit juste de réciter la procédure que j'ai trouvée dans ce bouquin sur les relations humaines au chapitre du réconfort alors que je tuais le temps à la bibliothèque. Ah, et je vais aussi croiser discrètement mes doigts de pied pour que Leonor n'appartienne pas aux 13% réfractaires à cette technique... Aller ! Ton amical, pointe d'inquiétude et main sur l'épaule pour la première étape : s'enquérir de la raison du chagrin.

_"Allons Leonor...que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi."_

Pas trop mal, aucune réaction de Maureen ce qui semble positif. Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir dormir dans mon lit ce soir même si je suis presque certain qu'Evan y aura fourré son appendice nasal à la propreté douteuse. Helga quel merdier ! Le pire c'est que je ne sais vraiment rien de la raison qui les a séparés. Ils sont juste apparus dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner chacun de leur côté en s'ignorant. D'après quelques rares témoins ils se sont étripés verbalement dans notre dortoir, à ce moment-là vide, au point qu'on les entendait depuis les cuisines mêmes. Charmant...

_"On-on s'est disputés... Oh..."_

Ne pas marquer de signe d'impatience, tapoter l'épaule. Plaindre la victime avec retenue pour la pousser à se confier davantage. Contenir toute preuve de son dégoût pour les relations amoureuses et leurs conséquences désastreuses pour l'honneur de l'Homme.

_"C'est terrible... Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ?_

__Je ne le sais mê-même plus moi-même... J'étais montée lui di-re bonjour, il dormait enco-core... Je l'ai réveillé et...et... Il a été...affreux !"_

Voilà, erreur stratégique : réveiller Evan le matin sans prendre les gants en satin. Même Peter au bout de quatre ans de connaissance du danger porte toujours son casque spécial pour se protéger des très éventuels coups. Notre brute nationale est un monstre au réveil mais ça, Leonor ne pouvait pas le savoir. Abordons la deuxième étape : feindre l'incompréhension et l'étonnement pour conforter la victime quant à la juste existence de son chagrin.

_"Noon ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Tu as bien dit affreux ? _

__Oui-i... Affreux ! Il m'a même dit que je...que je l'étouffais ! Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m-moi !_

__Oh !"_

Laisser passer quelques secondes de silence. Aborder la troisième étape : minimiser l'événement et ses conséquences pour commencer à calmer la victime. Bonus supplémentaire : sortir le mouchoir de sa poche et l'offrir à la victime. Conserver le contact de l'épaule pour appuyer sa présence attentive.

_"Ne rumine pas trop, Leonor... Cela arrive tous les jours, des disputes et bien trop souvent pour trois fois rien. La preuve, tu ne sais même plus réellement comment vous êtes parvenus à un tel stade. Calme-toi maintenant... Ne pleure pas pour cela._

__Hm-mm...!"_

Continuer sur sa lancée pour la quatrième étape : complimenter la victime sur sa réaction raisonnable face à l'événement. Toujours aucun signe inquiétant de la part de Maureen.

_"Voilà, comme cela. Tu as raison de ne pas te laisser abattre. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en tort, tu as juste voulu lui faire plaisir."_

Sans pause, faire le lien avec la cinquième étape : rabaisser le coupable. Ne pas hésiter à hausser le ton pour marquer son affirmation. N'émettre aucun doute.

_"Tu n'y peux rien si Evan n'e peut pas prendre conscience de la fille formidable que tu es. Il a toujours été un crétin incapable de voir plus loin que sa bêtise !"_

Gestes frénétiques de la part de Maureen ?

_"Comment oses-tu To-bias ? Evan n'est pas un crétin ! Comment peux-tu penser à le traiter ainsi ? Mon Evan ! Lui qui est si doux et si gentil !"_

...

C'est officiel, j'ai raté un épisode en cours de route. Elle le traitait bien de tous les noms il y a quelques minutes à peine, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant c'est un petit Saint incompris ? D'ac-cord...je dois commencer à paniquer ? Je suis pourtant certain d'avoir suivi à la lettre près les conseils de ce livre, cela commençait même plutôt bien... Je suis censé en déduire quoi ? Leonor est en colère contre Evan qui l'a traitée comme une ennuyante mouche mais ce n'est pas de la faute du blondinet ? Ou bien, personne n'a le droit de descendre son ex-petit-ami sauf l'outragée par ce même ex-petit-ami ? Bordel ! Et si Maureen pouvait se décider à me faire des signes compréhensibles au lieu d'agiter bras et jambes comme elle danserait sur de la polka...

_"Je ne peux pas accepter que tu dises du mal de lui ! Ni toi, ni personne... Vous ne savez rien... Vous ne savez pas à quel point Evan est tendre et compréhensif ! J'en ai assez de le voir catalogué dans la boîte des crétins ! Des garçons aussi romantiques que lui on n'en fait plus ! Il m'a offert des fleurs et puis, il me complimente, il m'embrasse tout le temps, il m'a écrit des poèmes..."_

Serait-il malvenu de ma part de régurgiter quelques sécrétions intestinales maintenant ? Je crois, hein. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me retienne même si elle semble vouloir m'achever de détails puant la guimauve. Je peux tenir. Concentre-toi sur le mur en face de toi Tob', ce joli mur jaune clair sur lequel s'est posée une mouche, une gentille petite mouche qui a longtemps voyagé avant de s'arrêter ici pour apprécier l'atmosphère légère de cette pièce. Comment peut-elle bien s'appeler, cette mouche ? Amber ? Brooke ? Cody ? Madison ? La mouche Madison ? Madison la mouche ?

_"Mais tu m'écoutes Tobias ?_

__Ah ! Ah...et bien, oui... Il semble. Evan c'est conduit comme le pire des crétins avec toi mais tu es la seule a avoir le droit de le traiter comme tel car tu ne supportes pas que d'autres le descendent bien qu'il le mérite. J'avoue que j'ai dû mal à saisir la logique..._

__C'est pour cela que tu vas finir ta vie seul._

__Pardon ?_

__Tobias, Tobias... Depuis quand y a-t-il une once de logique en amour ? _

__..._

__C'est le problème avec toi, il faut toujours que tu comprennes tout et que tout s'explique. Tu n'as d'intérêt que pour ce qui a du sens, c'est d'autant mieux quand tu es capable de le prévoir... Mais rien n'est rationnel en amour !_

__Tu n'étais pas au bord du désespoir il y a quelques secondes à peine, toi ?_

__En ce moment même, ton cri du cœur est bien plus urgent que le mien. Tobias, il est temps pour moi de t'initier aux plaisirs de l'amour._

__..."_

C'est une blague j'espère ?

_"Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je suis sérieuse. Si tu continues dans cette voie tu vas vraiment terminer vieux garçon puceau solitaire dans son pyjama en pilou et ses charentaises. _

__..."_

C'est une blague.

_"Je sais que tu es attaché à ton image de héros solitaire bien loin des méprisables problèmes amoureux mais je suis sûre que je peux changer cette idée erronée que tu as de l'amour. _

__..."_

Une très mauvaise blague.

_"Déjà, cesse de vouloir expliquer ce qui n'est pas explicable. Quand on tombe amoureux, on ne se soucie plus d'être cohérent. On agit avec le cœur et pas avec la tête ! _

__..."_

Hé ! On voit ce que ça donne : une névrosée en larmes sur son canapé en train de casser du sucre sur l'imbécile heureux qui a osé la virer du dortoir avec l'élégance d'un catcheur pour gagner quelques minutes de plus de sommeil. Ce genre de scène donne envie... Tu m'étonnes que les couples passionnels ne creusent pas leur propre tombe que dans les films et les bouquins à l'eau de rose ! Si les deux agissent sans réfléchir... Prudence et mère de sureté.

_"Enlève-moi ce sourire moqueur de ton visage. Tu ne me crois pas parce que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. A ce rythme-là, c'est normal que personne ne soit capable de te faire perdre la tête de temps en temps ! Et pourtant, ça ne te ferait pas de mal..._

__Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Maintenant tu m'excuses Leonor mais si tu te sens mieux je vais...hé !_

__Reste assis, je n'ai pas terminé."_

Helga s'il te plaît... Je suis désolé d'avoir osé échanger le soin plantaire de Peter pour une solution "_Poussvelu_" de chez Zonko. C'était un coup mesquin digne d'un Serpentard de première année. Je m'excuse d'avoir agi si stupidement. Maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas me pardonner et me filer une échappatoire à cette embarrassante situation ? Du style : un élève qui entre, Evan qui descend, un incendie, je ne sais pas moi...n'importe quoi tant que je peux retrouver mon adorable oreiller ! Non ? Vraiment pas ?

_"Je connais quelques filles qui ont plutôt l'air d'apprécier ton côté ermite reclus dans sa montagne. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'en présente une et que tu fasses un essai ? Surtout qu'elles ne sont pas vilaines. _

__Désolé mais j'ai suffisamment de gosses à m'occuper pour ne pas avoir en plus une dinde à promener tous les jours et à complimenter de temps en temps. _

__Tobias ! _

__Surtout si tu es là en plus pour récolter les preuves de mon talent naturel de fermier et les vendre sur ton marché du jeudi pour quelques galions en répétant à quel point je suis un infirme des relations humaines. Sur ce genre de coups foireux tu es aussi fine qu'Evan ! Je vais m'en passer, merci._

__Je ne- !_

__Bonsoir ! C'est étonnant de voir notre salle commune aussi vide, j'ai raté quelque chose ?"_

Helga je t'adore ! Promis, je resterai sage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, du moins, autant qu'il est possible pour moi de l'être dans un environnement naturellement hostile. Je veux bien même aller discuter parfois avec Cédric si ça peut te faire plaisir que je lui fasse l'honneur de ma présence. Tu savais aussi que j'ai commencé mes révisions pour les examens de fin d'année ? J'y ai déjà passé quelques heures et...bon, trois ou quatre, enfin deux...une ? Bref, merci pour le coup de main je te revaudrai ça ma vieille !

_"Encore à traîner dans les couloirs, sale gosse... _

__J'ai accompagné Johan, Gwen et Sebastian à la bibliothèque. Ça ne devait prendre qu'une petite demi-heure mais Ray a eu l'envie soudaine de visiter les lieux. Tu n'imagines même pas comme il a été difficile de le récupérer sans que la vieille Irma ne le remarque ! Quoiqu'il en soit bouge, je veux poser mes fesses moi aussi sur ce canapé. Je l'ai mérité..."_

Ne l'avais-je pas dit précédemment ? Les gamins de maintenant veulent tout maintenant tout de suite. Heureusement que je suis un camarade suffisamment aimable pour s'exécuter servilement sans broncher. Il faut dire que je tiens pas vraiment à devoir subir ses moyens de pression : mine de rien Ray répond plutôt bien à ses ordres et il a les dents sacrément pointues cet animal ! Mon annulaire droit peut témoigner ; j'aurai eu mieux fait de lui acheter une peluche, tiens. Au moins ça ne perd pas ses poils, ça ne nécessite aucune attention particulière, ça peut rester dans un coin pendant des années sans problème et ça ne présente aucun danger de boullotage de papier. Crois-moi carnet, j'ai changé le lieu de ta planque avec l'arrivée de ce deuxième intrus dans mon pieu ! Tu m'en remercieras plus tard.

_"Leonor, ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Evan ? _

__Non._

__Tobias ne t'a pas ennuyé au moins ? Il n'est pas bien délicat comme garçon."_

Hey je proteste ! C'est moi qui me suis fait violenter verbalement ! C'est moi la victime ! Pourquoi ça devrait toujours être de ma faute ? Et le principe de la présomption d'innocence ? J'ai subi, impuissant, des litres de paroles indigestes et ce serait moi l'affreux agresseur ?

_"Ne ronchonne pas, je suis le premier à reconnaître que tu as fait des efforts ces derniers temps. _

__Vous êtes trop bon Monseigneur._

__Je sais. Enfin, Leonor il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, ce n'est pas en restant assise ici que les choses vont s'arranger. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas Evan qui viendra te chercher. Les hommes sont presque tous ainsi, incapables de reconnaître leur erreur et de mettre de côté leur fierté. Il s'en veut certainement en ce moment même._

__Je suis d'accord. Je voulais juste attendre un peu, histoire de l'inquiéter... J'aimerais qu'il cesse de penser que je suis capable de revenir vers lui peu importe ce qu'il fera. _

__Oh, serait-ce là un acte dicté par une conscience rancunière et non le cœur ? _

__Continue Tobias et je te promets que je te colle l'une des filles dont je t'ai parlé sur le dos..."_

C'est une bonne raison pour se taire même si j'estime qu'une telle réplique et la preuve d'un manque cruel d'argumentation crédible. Un amoureux agit uniquement sur des coups de cœur ? Si c'était vraiment le cas tout le temps, ni Evan, ni Leonor ne seraient en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur une dispute aussi insignifiante que la leur. S'ils savaient même s'aimer correctement ils ne se blesseraient pas par des actes irréfléchis et ne continueraient pas à s'embourber en souhaitant réfléchir après les avoir commis. Evan aurait été plus raisonnable ce matin et ils s'enverraient joyeusement en l'air en ce moment même sur ce canapé. Mais ce que je peux bien en dire moi...

_"Je vais aller le voir. _

__Très bien, bon courage. _

__Merci Abe. Tobias, si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je veux être aux premières loges pour voir ça ! Bonne soirée..."_

Pourquoi ai-je la curieuse conviction que je vais devoir passer la nuit sur ce canapé et que Peter ne va pas tarder lui aussi à nous y rejoindre ? Fais chier... Non contents de nous bousiller la soirée, que dis-je ? La journée entière, oui ! En ruminant et en instaurant volontairement une atmosphère affreuse, il faut en plus qu'ils nous jettent hors du dortoir pour pouvoir y forniquer gaiement sans se soucier le moins du monde de notre situation précaire de sans-foyer ! Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Je vais aller toquer gentiment à la porte du dortoir de Cédric pour le squatter peut-être ? Quelle connerie...

_"Tobias..._

__Quoi ?_

__De quelles filles en question parlait-elle ?"_

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

_"C'est sans importance, des idioties. _

__Ce sont ces gourdes de troisième année, c'est ça ? C'est la rousse qui te plaît ? _

__Abe... Ne t'y met pas toi aussi._

__Tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit de devenir con en grandissant ! _

__Pas à ce point-là."_

...

Bon, quitte à passer ma nuit sur ce canapé, je devrais en profiter pour répondre à Dan. Si Peter nous rejoint -_et il ne devrait plus tarder_- me connaissant, je vais à peine fermer l'œil de la nuit alors autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose. D'autant plus qu'il m'inonde de lettres depuis quelques jours ; Monsieur est pressé de me voir revenir de mon institut pour apprentis criminels. J'ai aussi eu la mauvaise idée de lui confirmer la présence d'Abe chez moi cet été, il trépigne de pouvoir rencontrer enfin un de ses successeurs qui a su "_trouver le courage de supporter Tobias Juws_". Enfoiré va...

Tant que j'y pense, il ne se lance plus dans de formidables envolées lyrico-sexuelles lorsqu'il lui faut évoquer sa rouquine de copine. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? Ma foi, j'ai envie de dire que je suis paré désormais contre ce genre d'obstacles. Approchez rupture violente, déception amoureuse, affection non retournée ! Après une année aussi terrible je suis blindé, blin-dé ! Plus rien ne peut me déstabiliser, Mère Poufsouffle résiste à tous les chagrins et les soigne plus ou moins. Surtout que...

_"Mes délicieux amis, me feriez-vous une aimable place sur cet humble sofa ?"_

Putain... Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ce soir pour me faire chier.

_"Peter ! Alors ? Ils sont en train de discuter ?_

__Pour répondre à ta question sans choquer tes jeunes et chastes oreilles Abe, je te répondrai que si par discuter tu entends explorer les recoins du lit alors en effet, ils sont en train d'entretenir une intense discussion. _

__Un simple "oui" aurait suffi..._

__Aaah Tob' ! Fidèle à son poste de rabat-joie._

__Au lieu de commenter des nouveautés qui n'en sont pas, file-moi le parchemin qui traîne à côté de toi. J'ai une lettre à écrire. _

__Encore ? Mais tu n'arrêtes pas en ce moment ! Il a le béguin pour toi maintenant ou quoi ce Dan ? _

__Abe..._

__Hmph ! Je sais, je sais... Je n'ai rien dit. _

__Dan ? Ton ami moldu ?_

__Oui Peter._

__Tu veux que je lui écrive une chanson ? _

__Non Peter, ça va aller merci._

__Alors tu veux que je chante pendant que tu écris ! _

__Non plus._

__D'accord. En fait, tu veux..._

__...que tu te taises Peter. Ce serait un bon début._

__Mais..._

__Abe, si tu l'occupes le temps qu'il me faudra pour finir cette lettre, je te ramène ce que tu voudras de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard de ce week-end. _

__C'est noté. Peter, viens là..."_

Biiien ! Heureusement que je les ai gagnés ces trente-quatre galions pour tenir ma parole. Ce qu'il ne faut pas être prêt à sacrifier pour avoir quelques instants volés de paix. Je sais déjà ce que je vais dire à Dan : _"Tu te plains d'être harcelé constamment au collège mais, hé, tu ne t'imagines pas l'épreuve que cela est d'être Tobias Juws !"_. Non, personne ne se doute de l'emmerde que cela est d'être moi dans ce foutu château grouillant de futurs chieurs. Le plus amusant c'est que je ne dois même pas ce succès à mon charme ou à ma brillante intelligence en classe contrairement à mon crétin de copain moldu qui provoque des soulèvements de foule en shootant dans un ballon. Chez moi c'est autre chose qui agit. Peut-être mon aura, alors, qui incite les gens à venir me chahuter ?

Ce qui est certain c'est que Potter lui-même n'est certainement pas autant emmerdé par ses pairs que je le suis. Rien que pour aujourd'hui j'ai soupé : Evan énervé, Leonor en pleurs, Leonor de nouveau en plein tripe romantique compulsif, Abe jaloux, Peter plongé dans une béatitude artistique...

L'aura je te dis ! Et la mienne doit puer le blaireau.

_**Ton disponible serviteur.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je ne suis toujours pas allée voir le dernier Harry Potter au cinéma. De ce que j'ai pu piocher ça et là, il semble qu'il fasse honneur à son statut de voiture balai même si de nombreuses libertés ont été prises par-rapport au livre. J'espère juste que les scènes de bataille n'ont quand même pas été trop exagérées au point de frôler le ridicule et que les répliques décisives ne tombent pas à plat. Avec un peu de chance, les décors m'inspireront beaucoup pour les bonus... _

_Bref. Pour le coup, ce compte-rendu était vraiment l'occasion de présenter une soirée "normale" dans la Maison Poufsouffle. L'occasion parfaite aussi pour Tobias pour se lancer dans la psychologie humaine... Prenez-le vraiment comme du divertissement pour le coup. Le prochain devrait être un peu plus piquant... Quand aux contenus des derniers, je vais avoir à traiter. J'espère que le tout vous plaira quand même. _

_Merci encore.  
_

* * *

Review anonyme : _Chat noir_ - Ravie que cette fiction demeure un bon divertissement pour toi. J'espère que cette constance se vérifiera jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre. Merci encore, en tout cas, de la suivre depuis aussi longtemps.

* * *

::Musique::_ Fergie _- Big Girls don't Cry (Single) / _Atomic Kitten_ - Eternal Flame (Right Now)


	52. Compte rendu XLIV : En noir et blanc

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXIV, 8 Juin 1993, **

Je crois, carnet, que j'ai le béguin pour la pluie. Depuis le lever ça dégringole par litre, dehors comme dans la Grande Salle, avec tant d'épaisseur qu'il a fallu allumer nombres cierges, bougies et candélabres dès les premières heures de la matinée. Pour un peu on se croirait un soir du mois de Novembre lorsque l'humeur générale est aussi morose que le ciel est d'encre. Avec une telle météo cela n'a d'ailleurs pas loupé : il y a désormais concurrence entre la flotte et le Basilic, c'est à qui parviendra le plus rapidement à réduire en miettes le moral des élèves. Je ne veux pas me prononcer trop tôt sur le vainqueur de cette petite compétition mais je dois reconnaître que quelques gouttes d'eau sont terriblement efficaces.

Les gens ne jurent que par le soleil, c'est ainsi. Ils sont friands de chaleur, sans doute parce qu'elle réchauffe leurs misérables cœurs froids et meurtris d'êtres désespérément ordinaires que rien ne semble jamais contenter. La pluie est une contrainte, n'oublions pas que l'Homme déteste devoir s'adapter aux obligations. Si l'eau est plaisante dans une piscine à bonne température où le maillot de bain est d'actualité, le plaisir n'est plus partagé lorsqu'il s'agit d'y échapper tout en protégeant au mieux ses maigres biens en relevant le col et en se débattant avec un encombrant parapluie que le vent finit trop souvent par retourner. C'est pourquoi la pluie fait fuir les gens comme une peste naturelle incontrôlable allant jusqu'à les chasser au fond de leurs lits, et il n'y a rien de plus appréciable qu'un parc et des couloirs libérés de toute présence abondante d'insipide humanité.

Oh, mon grand amour restera la neige. J'ai une passion fiévreuse pour les ciels hivernaux si lourdement couverts qu'un bras seul semble nécessaire pour sucrer le dessert. Je dois néanmoins reconnaître que la pluie drue à ses charmes outre l'avantage d'une sévère sélection naturelle. Même depuis la fenêtre du quatrième étage derrière laquelle je me suis installé, je peux apercevoir les branches des arbres alourdies plonger vers le sol, l'herbe se gorger de pluie, la terre voler en éclats sous les impacts et surtout, j'entends le claquement de chaque goutte sur la vitre. Là, maintenant, j'ai la cruelle envie de sortir pieds nus et de rester debout comme un con si longtemps qu'il serait nécessaire de sortir la spatule pour m'extirper de mes vêtements. Juste par curiosité, cesser de fuir pour apprécier ce que tous détestent. Me tremper jusqu'à me vider la tête aussi. J'aime à penser que la pluie puisse nous laver de nos souillures immatérielles.

Je le pense, je n'y crois pas. Si cela avait été vraiment le cas, je ne serai pas assis ici à écrire mais en train de traîner dehors les trois quarts de Poudlard ainsi qu'un bon millier de crétins et je noierai Fudge dans la première flaque d'eau jusqu'à lui en remplir les tripes à ras-bord. Ce mec est un salopard de première, je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu se faire élire à un poste aussi primordial avec autant de facilité ! Si encore il avait été seul candidat, cette nomination en serait moins honteuse mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Non, le monde sorcier a préféré choisir un hypocrite pour remplir la tâche de premier ministre quitte à se laisser docilement berner. Et Fudge en est un sacré, d'hypocrite ! Je suis certain qu'il irait jusqu'à affirmer qu'il est une femme si cela pouvait lui assurer une bonne opinion de son électorat. C'est simple, il ne fait jamais ce qui est nécessaire mais ce qui agacera le moins de monde. Soigner son image semble plus important que de trouver des solutions concrètes aux problèmes existant quitte à faire d'inévitables mécontents. On peut le dire...pardon, l'affirmer ! Le monde de la magie bénéficie de la forme la plus véritable de la démocratie : la volonté majoritaire du peuple dirige son ministre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

Aujourd'hui le sorcier moyen est ravi d'avoir Fudge comme "homme de poigne". Moi j'ai cru hurler de rage lorsqu'il m'a fallu lire la Une de la Gazette ce matin ; j'en ai même avalé ma pomme de travers. L'histoire est simple et celle d'une famille à la fortune toute fraîche aisément gagnée. Etourdis par le parfum répugnant de leur argent, les parents -_de ceux qui comblent leur cruel manque de talent affectif en couvrant leur enfant de cadeaux à la moindre possible protestation_- achètent un Whilup à une connaissance toute neuve appartenant au monde de l'inaccessible. L'animal est rare et beau donc désiré ardemment, payé cash et emmené sur l'instant remplir une des nombreuses cages de la ménagerie du "trésor à ses parents". On se soucie peu de savoir s'il ne serait pas plus heureux libre et dans sa contrée natale ni si la cruelle attente derrière les barreaux n'aurait pas fait naître en lui une délicieuse envie de vengeance. Le gamin est heureux, tant qu'il finit par ignorer les ordres parentaux, ouvre la cage sans surveillance et dans l'opération, perd un bras et une oreille sans compter de multiples lacérations. Une véritable tragédie que ce petit ange injustement agressé par une bête féroce ! La famille, les proches, les autres crient haro sur le monstre. Mécaniquement le pantin Fudge suit et réclame que l'on extermine l'effroyable Whilup. Personne ne se soucie de savoir s'il n'a pas agi un peu dans son bon droit et s'il n'y a pas faute du côté de la famille. De nos jours, il est devenu si commun d'éradiquer, d'exterminer sur le champ ce qui aurait le malheur de gêner ou de menacer l'être humain.

Putain. Un Whilup merde ! Cela rend le crime encore plus impardonnable quand on sait que le nombre de meutes de ce loup des neiges géant se tient sur les doigts d'une main. Leur fourrure, l'ivoire de leurs griffes et leur salive curative ont grandement participé à leur massacre il y a des centaines d'années. Je donnerai mon auriculaire gauche pour avoir la chance d'en voir tout de chair et d'os ! On ne les trouve plus que dans les lointaines contrées d'extrême Nord et encore...même les spécialistes ne les aperçoivent que rarement. Mais ça, bien sûr, Fudge s'en branle avec son chapeau melon. Si le peuple crie au coupable alors il faut punir sans délai comme sans procès. La justice ministérielle n'est pas une bien jolie chose ; peu importe qu'il y ait des personnes propres et déterminées, il y aura toujours trois fois plus de vendus. Oh, un peu de ménage au sein du Ministère de la Magie devient chaque jour plus urgent !

Tu verras, carnet, lorsque je serai journaliste ! Je me ferai un plaisir d'aller remuer un peu toute cette merde qui stagne depuis des années, c'en a bien besoin. J'assurerai la gloire à tous ces salopards en leur offrant la Une de leur vie avec en prime une belle photo, histoire que personne n'oublie les visages de ceux qui ont vendus leurs idéaux pour un fauteuil plus grand, une pute et une bouteille de champagne. J'irai jusqu'à fouiller leurs tiroirs et leurs vilains papiers pour obtenir ce que je veux, offrir quelques pourboires et délier les langues... Je me fous d'user des méthodes les plus mesquines tant qu'elles me donnent les preuves indispensables pour rédiger légalement les articles assassins qui descendront tout ce bas peuple. Il y a tant d'hypocrites en ce monde qui n'attendent que moi pour jouer franc-jeu... Et quel plaisir alors que de porter le coup final en apposant sa signature au bas de ce flot de venin, juste pour dire : "_Et oui connard tu vois, c'est moi qui ait foutu ta vie de prince en l'air !_". Ah, j'ai si hâte... Que mon nom seul fasse trembler les pires crapules suffirait à me contenter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

_"Juwsy... Je suis navré de t'interrompre dans une rêverie apparemment délicieuse vu le sourire satisfait qu'elle te tire mais c'est à ton tour de jouer."_

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te le préciser carnet mais je ne suis pas seul et esseulé, installé dans l'alcôve de ma fenêtre favorite du quatrième étage. Gabriel en camarade soucieux du bien-être de ses proches s'est proposé pour distraire notre après-midi en jouant aux échecs. Je ne suis pas un grand habitué, je sers juste de temps en temps d'adversaire débutant à Evan et vu la manière dont mon ami serpent a exposé ses gencives lorsqu'il a apporté le plateau et ses pièces, je savais déjà que j'allais passer un sale quart-d'heure. De toute évidence, je ne me suis pas trompé : il m'écrase avec la délicatesse d'un empereur.

_"Cavalier en G5."_

Pour mon honneur, j'aimerai juste souligner le fait que je suis grandement désavantagé sur un point pourtant primordial aux échecs version sorcier. Je dois sauver ma peau avec...

_"Mécréant ! Que crois-tu donc commettre ? Par la barbe de Merlin tu souhaites m'occire en me plaçant ici ? Envoies-y le fou si cela te chante, mais mon valeureux destrier ne posera pas un seul sabot sur cette case !"_

...des pièces qui appartiennent à ce vicieux Serpentard depuis ses trois ans et qui n'ont pas la moindre envie d'obéir aux ordres d'un débutant. Je ne peux pas faire un seul mouvement sans devoir réprimer révoltes, insurrections et autres joyeusetés... Et encore ! S'il n'y avait que ces misérables bouts de bois animés pour me chercher querelle mais il faut aussi que le maître du plateau en rajoute une couche. Il semble qu'il n'ait toujours pas digéré les trente-quatre galions...

_"Allons Juwsy ! Tu as entendu Messire le Chevalier ? Ce n'est pas bien raisonnable... _

__Je l'emmerde Messire. Il va me faire le plaisir de s'exécuter et de virer son cul en G5. C'est un ordre où je lui taille un joli jupon pour son poney !_

__Tssch ! Et vulgaire avec cela..._

__J'avais oublié, sans-protestation-marmonnements-compris !_

__Ouuuuh, quelle autorité ! Je suis impressionné. Tu t'en tires bien mon petit Tob', d'habitude mes adversaires finissent sous la table pour fondre en larmes._

__Dans ma grande mansuétude je vais t'épargner l'horreur d'un tel spectacle de mon humble personne. _

__C'est trop d'honneur en effet... Hmm, voyons..."_

Je ne sais pas trop ce que font les autres de leurs côtés. Peter ce matin a évoqué une corde et une poutre lorsqu'il a découvert le temps qu'il faisait au-dehors. Je suppose que pour un musicien romantique comme lui qui ne s'épanouit que dans des champ de fleurs sous un ciel azuré la pluie doit être l'œuvre du diable. Il doit ruminer à la bibliothèque, privé d'inspiration, condamné à travailler pour occuper ses heures libres...ou il est parti trouver sa source de chaleur favorite : la Barbara. Tu me diras, tant qu'il reste muet ce soir... Je ne supporte plus d'entendre sa dernière création : "_l'Aveugle aimant_", surtout qu'il faut qu'il m'adresse à chaque fois son horripilant petit sourire entendu... Ah, je déteste quand il tire des conclusions hâtives de ce genre en étant persuadé qu'il a raison ! Il n'y a que Maureen que j'autorise à affirmer ce que je veux ignorer et encore, je ne suis pas obligé de reconnaître que j'ai tort.

Maureen d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle doit se promener quelque part dans le château avec ses cartes. Ce genre de temps doit certainement être propice aux visions, ondes et autres trucs mystiques qu'elle ressent avec la sensibilité d'un radar... Elle doit être en train d'en profiter. Ou elle discute avec Luna, elle semblait avoir une heure à respecter lorsqu'elle nous a quitté à la sortie de notre dernier cours. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'Abe lui a présenté son étrange copine Serdaigle mais elles se sont si vite entendues qu'elles n'ont eu de cesse de se voir. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre Loufoca c'est certainement Maureen. Pour ma part, j'ai décliné poliment l'invitation, la croiser me suffit amplement. Cette fille ne m'inspire rien de très bon...

_"Fou en B4. Je prends ta tour. A toi. Enfin, si Monsieur veut bien me faire l'honneur de quitter son journal des yeux le temps de jouer..._

__Raah, j'avais oublié que ton fou était là ! _

__C'est malin ! Mais qui nous a fichu un gougnafier pareil ! Ce n'est plus une valeureuse bataille mais une immonde boucherie ! Combien des nôtres devront-il encore payer le prix d'un stratège aussi pathétique que celui que le Ciel nous a octroyé ?_

__Oh la réponse est simple, si tu ne calmes pas immédiatement tes instincts de révolutionnaire Messire, je t'envoie aller baiser les pieds de la reine noire. _

__Tsch ! _

__Pion en E4."_

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Leonor et Evan. Grâce à mon incomparable talent et ma bonté innée, ils se sont finalement réconciliés avec l'empressement d'amants trop longtemps séparés. Le navire a repris la mer pour une nouvelle aventure même si la durée de celle-ci n'est pas assurée. Définitivement, notre jeune couple ne s'annonce pas des plus irréprochables et leur embarcation me parait tant taillée pour affronter les plus grandes tempêtes qu'elle doit couler en eau calme. D'ici à ce que je me prenne un abonnement pour les soirées canapés quand nos deux crétins blonds devront se réconcilier une énième fois sur **mon** oreiller... Ce sera plus fort qu'eux, je le sais. Ils aiment bien trop se taper dessus pour sombrer dans une exclusivité guimauve. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas établi de hiérarchie je ne suis pas prêt de quitter mon costume de Mère Poufsouffle. Connerie...

_"Cavalier en C3. Échec au roi, Juwsy."_

Ai-je déjà dit que je le détestais ? Peu importe, je le déteste, je le hais, je l'abhorre. Si je pouvais écraser sa petite face hautaine sur l'échiquier je le ferai, oh oui je le fera ! Comme Fudge... C'est une douche intensive de plusieurs jours qu'il faudrait à ce serpent pour laver ne serait-ce qu'une part des saletés qui règnent dans son esprit mesquin. Saloperie va ! Il est en train de prendre son pied là, en m'écrasant comme une vulgaire mouche stupide... Je le lis sur ses lèvres mais surtout dans ses yeux trop brillant et la manière indécente dont il lève son menton pour me regarder de haut. Je suis impuissant sur ce foutu plateau et ça lui plaît bien. Je devrais même dire, Monsieur s'en délecte.

_"Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quel point tu as dû être un sale môme pourri gâté avant de faire ta rentrée à Poudlard pour devenir le vilain serpent que tu es présentement. _

__Serait-ce une manière délicate de m'arracher des informations compromettantes ? Tu es vraiment trop curieux mon petit Tob', contente-toi de jouer. _

__Hm... Comme tu es un noble Sang-Pur arrogant, j'imagine que tu dois vivre dans un manoir familial austère avec de serviles elfes de maison. Peut-être leur courrais-tu après pour les effrayer dans l'optique de distraire les jours de ta jeunesse ? Ou non, tu devais plutôt t'amuser à les sermonner pour qu'ils se punissent sous tes yeux._

__Hé hé, ces valeureux et innocents blaireaux ! Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à considérer des créatures aussi pitoyables... J'avais mieux à faire. _

__Et ton adorable petite-sœur en profite aussi de ces petits passe-temps ? Comme quoi les plus belles fleurs poussent sur les tas d'ordures..._

__..._

__Tu ne répliques même pas ? _

__Pourquoi devrais-je répliquer puisque c'est vrai ? Joyce vit dans sa bulle de bonheur et rien ne semble l'atteindre, c'est ainsi depuis sa naissance. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre comment, tant qu'elle peut se préserver je préfère la voir s'épanouir. C'est tout._

__..._

__..._

__Roi en D2. Et que vas-tu faire lorsqu'il sera tant de quitter Poudlard, Gabriel ?"_

Je veux savoir. Depuis le début il reste en retrait, sans jamais trop oser se dévoiler. Pinston reste un Serpentard qui a beaucoup de saletés à dissimuler. Même si nous nous entendons, cette relation est à sens unique, nous sommes les seuls à donner. Si je suis certain qu'il apprécie d'être avec nous et que ce rapprochement n'est pas l'expression discrète d'une basse manipulation, je ne peux rien prédire des années à venir. Pour le moment, malgré son éducation et son affreux caractère, ce snob est de notre côté mais rien n'assure qu'il le restera. Pinston a beaucoup à perdre en se détournant de ses valeurs et je ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement prêt à un tel sacrifice. Ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle, il ne le sera jamais.

_"Jolie parade. Tour en A5._

__Répond-moi, Pinston. _

__Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. _

__Je sais. Je sais que ton paternel a trempé du côté de Voldemort. _

__BORDEL ! Ne prononce pas son nom !_

__Je n'ai pas peur des mots. Ce ne sont que des lettres. _

__Tu es complètement malade, Juws ! _

__Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? _

__Quoi ? _

__Tout n'est pas qu'une simple histoire d'éducation. Il y a autre chose qui te pousse à rester hors-d'atteinte, fermé à toute intrusion, n'est-ce pas ? _

__Juws..._

__Tu es tendu dès que l'on aborde d'un peu trop près le sujet de ta famille. Tu as aussi cette expression coupable lorsque tu te laisses trop aller à la détente. Il y a autre chose que tu caches et c'est pour elle que tu es prêt à sombrer dans la mauvaise voie. Gabriel... Nous sommes amis, non ? _

__Je..._

__Tobias ! Pinston ! Je l'ai !"_

Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est une coalition ! Ils se donnent le mot, c'est impossible autrement qu'il y en ait un à chaque fois, par le plus grand des hasards, pour interrompre les discussions déterminantes ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouillent pour se réunir dans mon dos et se mettre d'accord sur qui débarquera pour interrompre qui et emmerder un peu ce brave Tobias. Mais merde ! J'allais enfin obtenir des confessions de la part de cette tombe de Serpentard et voilà que crevette Abe débarque pour tout faire capoter... Raaah ! Ils vont tous finir par me faire crever de frustration ! Ou me rendre chèvre ! Depuis le temps que je sens que ce serpent se tait sur quelque chose de particulièrement important et que je veux le faire parler à ce propos...

_"Enfin, je l'ai eu. _

__De quoi Cook ? _

__J'ai interrompu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Nan, pas possible.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, tu as juste raté une brillante démonstration de poufsoufflerie de la part de notre adorable Tobias. Je suis d'ailleurs au bord du choc émotionnel suite à un tel débordement si inattendu..."_

Et c'est qui, connard, qui s'apprêtait à me déballer sa vie privée sur un plateau d'argent il y a encore quelques secondes ? Ah il peut faire le malin mais il était plus que cuit le fier Serpentard solitaire ! Ça ne l'empêche pas d'en rajouter une couche bien sûr ! Maintenant, qui est le pauvre crétin qui va devoir des explications à Abe ce soir lorsqu'il aura bien tourné et retourné les paroles à double sens de ce serpent pour très mal les interpréter ? Hein, qui ? Oh la réponse est simple, il suffit de suivre le regard assassin du sale gosse pour connaître l'identité de l'innocente victime qui va passer à la casserole... Je n'avais **vraiment** pas besoin de ça.

_"Mais passons. De quoi parlais-tu Cook ?_

__Oh ? Une vulgaire bagatelle. Je suis juste parvenu à obtenir la garde temporaire du journal de Jedusor il y a encore quelques dizaines de minutes... Tobias, déplace ton cavalier en E6._

__Si tu le dis. Messire..._

__Voilà enfin une action sagement réfléchie ! Manant, écoute donc ce fin stratège qui lui seul peut empêcher ta perte !_

__Oui, oui... C'est ça. _

__Suis-je le seul à prendre conscience que le sale gosse a tenu entre ses mains le journal de Jedusor que nous cherchons depuis des mois ?_

__Non Gabriel, c'est seulement qu... Quoi ? Abe, tu as obtenu le...!_

__Ah, il semblerait que Juws soit enfin parmi nous. _

__Mais...! _

__Ne fais pas durer le suspens, dis-nous tout jeune blaireau ou notre ami va nous claquer entre les doigts d'impatience._

__Et bien... Tobias, ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe sur tes genoux hein ? Merci. _

__Hey !_

__Donc je disais,... C'est bien Ginny Weasley qui était en sa possession. J'ai profité qu'elle se rende à la bibliothèque seule pour récupérer le carnet dans son sac alors qu'elle allait chercher des livres dans les rayons._

__Et ?_

__Et rien, le carnet est complètement vierge. _

__Pardon ? _

__Je l'ai feuilleté dans sa totalité, rien n'a été écrit dedans. Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est le bon. Il semble très ancien, la date sur la couverture est bien vieille de cinquante ans et sur la première page le nom de Jedusor est inscrit. _

__Crétin de Poufsouffle ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu pourrais lire le contenu du journal d'un Serpentard aussi facilement ! Ah, c'est pathétique... Il y avait certainement une sécurité ! Tu aurais dû..._

__Avant que tu ne continues Pin-ston, j'aimerai ajouter que j'ai déjà testé une gomme révélatrice dessus ainsi que le sortilège de l'encre invisible et celui de révélation qu'on utilise pour briser les sorts mineurs d'illusions. Les pages sont restées blanches : rien. _

__Si..._

__Cependant, comme j'étais certain que ton génie Serpentard trouverait à redire malgré tout, j'ai pris le soin d'utiliser un sort d'analyse pour faire l'examen complet du journal et de ses caractéristiques magiques. _

__Et ?_

__Aucune présence d'un quelconque sortilège qui y aurait été apposé pour protéger son contenu."_

Que l'on soit d'accord, je lui en veux toujours d'avoir coupé Gabriel dans son élan mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est toujours aussi délectable de voir Abe rabattre le caquet de ce serpent. Pour le coup, il a tellement été pris de court que son dernier mouvement ne répond aucunement à la menace de mon cavalier sur son roi et...mais ! Ce sale gosse me vole mes coups ! Et puis pourquoi les pièces se soumettent-elles aussi facilement à ses ordres ? C'est pas juste, elles n'ont pas cessé de me chercher des noises depuis le début et maintenant elles obéissent à un gamin qui a encore du lait au bout du nez ? Je m'insurge !

_"Cook, tu es encore en première année, je doute que ton sortilège d'analyse soit au point. _

__Certes il manque de finesse et n'est certainement pas assez puissant pour relever des détails... Je suis d'accord Pinston, mais il est bien suffisant pour détecter une forte activité magique et je peux affirmer que le journal puait la magie noire au plus haut point. _

__La magie noire ? _

__Oui Tobias. Je veux bien parier ma baguette que Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans. _

__Doucement Cook, si je dois bien reconnaître une chose c'est que les Serpentards sont plutôt doués pour les sortilèges pas très propres... Cela n'a rien d'étonnant._

__A un tel niveau, je ne crois pas. Écoutez, j'ai tenu le journal entre mes mains. Je l'ai sentie cette masse grouillante infecte, elle s'agitait même sous mes doigts... Ressentir une telle concentration était tout simplement...immonde. Je ne sais pas ce que fait un tel objet à portée de n'importe qui mais il est clair que ce journal est dangereux. Très dangereux. _

__D'ici à ce que Potter l'ait ressentie lui aussi et ait décidé avec son syndrome de héros compulsif de le conserver loin de toute victime pour le surveiller... _

__Tu t'avances beaucoup Juwsy. Potter est lui aussi sur la piste du Basilic. Il a dû découvrir le journal dans les archives ou que sais-je encore, est vouloir trouver le moyen de révéler son contenu pour obtenir des informations sur la Chambre. Je ne crois pas que lui et Weasley se soient rendus compte de la réelle nature de cet objet. Ils l'auraient apporté à un professeur sinon..._

__J'ai remis le journal dans le sac de Ginny. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû ? _

__De toute évidence il n'y a rien que nous puissions tirer de ce carnet, autant le lui laisser Cook. _

__Mais si elle se retrouvait...!_

__Cette gamine a voulu mettre la main sur les petits secrets de Potter, c'est son problème si elle n'ose plus lui rendre ce qu'elle lui a volé. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à faire avec la Chambre, autant se concentrer sur Jedusor et ses héritiers pour mettre la main sur le coupable. _

__Mais le journal..._

__Si ça dérange tant ton âme de blaireau, tu n'as qu'à la surveiller cette gamin ! Mais ne nous dérange pas avec ça !_

__Tobias !_

__Quelque chose ne sonne pas juste dans toute cette histoire. _

__De quoi Juws ?"_

Le journal a son rôle, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ressurgisse étrangement au moment où la Chambre est de nouveau ouverte. Et si ce carnet était le déclencheur, la clé de la Chambre ? Nous avons déjà cherché, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a eu aucun héritier officiel. Et s'il avait trouvé le moyen de libérer une seconde fois le Basilic sans devoir supporter la contrainte d'avoir du sang de Salazar Serpentard dans les veines ? Il aurait alors volontairement laissé le carnet quelque part dans Poudlard jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne le trouve et libère la créature ? C'est plausible, surtout si un tel concentré de magie noire se trouve présent dans le journal. Elle doit par un moyen ou un autre conditionner son nouveau possesseur en tant qu'héritier. Le coupable pourrait donc être n'importe qui. Pourtant, si un quelconque élève venait à ouvrir la Chambre involontairement, il aurait averti le corps professoral. A moins qu'il n'y prenne plaisir ou qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien...

Potter possédait le journal, c'est lui qui l'a trouvé de toute évidence. Si l'on suit mon raisonnement alors, ce serait lui qui aurait libérer le Basilic ? Est-il suffisamment stupide pour se laisser manipuler par un journal ? Et comment ? Comment quelques feuilles blanches pourraient-elles déverrouiller un robinet dans des toilettes pour filles ? Surtout, si le carnet est resté caché quelque part dans Poudlard pendant cinquante ans, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été trouvé avant ? Potter a le don d'attirer les emmerdes mais ce hasard-ci semble beaucoup trop faux. Le Sauveur a des ennemis depuis qu'il lui a pris l'envie d'exterminer le plus grand mage noir à un an. Un tordu comme Jedusor qui a lâché un Basilic sur ses camarades de classe n'est certainement pas resté de glace face à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Et s'il avait fait parti de ses fidèles Mangemorts ? Enragé par la perte de son maître il serait prêt à tout pour le venger au point d'introduire la clé de la Chambre en prenant soin à ce qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Potter et qu'il soit ainsi désigné comme le coupable pour finir sa vie à Azkaban ? Ça tient la route ça...

Potter a obtenu le journal que Jedusor est parvenu à lui donner d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'a ouvert et...et quoi ? La Chambre s'est ouverte en même temps ? Non. La magie noire est plus mesquine, plus tordue. Le choix du journal en lui-même à son sens. Jedusor aurait pu prendre une clé, plus symbolique, et pourtant il a préféré le carnet dans lequel il a dû écrire sa vie à Poudlard et surtout l'héritier qu'il est devenu. Ce choix n'est pas anodin. Son attention ne s'est pas porté sur la beauté, ni sur la logique, pas vraiment non plus sur le moins insoupçonnable mais sur sa propre intimité. Alors...

_"Tobias, ça va ? _

__Je dois aller voir Maureen !_

__Et si tu nous expliquais plutôt, Juws..._

__Plus tard. _

__Hey mais...!"_

Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut confirmer mes soupçons.

_"Juws ! Reviens ici lâcheur ! Juws ! Comment je vais faire si mon adversaire s'en va, moi ?_

__Ne t'inquiète pas, je laisse à Abe le soin de t'écraser ! Je vous dirai tout plus tard si mes soupçons sont justes !_

__Tudieu ! En voilà un que je ne vais pas regretter ! Sans ce nigaud, la victoire est à nous !"_

Mais que je hais cette boîte de conserve et son poney !

_**Ton lumineux serviteur.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Retour sur le devant de la scène de notre duo de mafieux qui tue le temps en s'écrasant aux échecs. Je voyais très bien la scène avec Tobias tellement occupé à écrire dans son journal que Gabriel en profiterait pour bouger les pièces à sa façon sur l'échiquier... Si ce dernier "détail" n'est pas précisé dans le compte-rendu c'est simplement que Tob' ne s'est aperçu de rien. ^^_

_J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour conclure le journal -_le journal, pas la fiction en elle-même, il reste les bonus !_ Je vous propose de faire **un concours de popularité des personnages**. Je suis un peu curieuse de connaître vos chouchous... Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés mais si assez de monde pouvait jouer le jeu ce serait bien plus intéressant. Les habitués, comme ceux qui apprécient cette fiction sans se faire connaître ! Si vous pouviez prendre deux minutes pour participer (juste participer), vous rendrez quelqu'un d'heureux sur cette terre : moi. ^^ (Et vous ferez plaisir à Tobias et compagnie qui se décarcassent pour vous !)  
_

_Le principe est celui-ci : chaque lecteur m'indique (dans un commentaire, par MP, par mail ou pigeon voyageur) **le classement de ses cinq personnages favoris du plus apprécié au moins** (soit du premier au cinquième) qu'ils soient des personnages de l'œuvre originale **ou** des personnages créés **ou **même des personnages très secondaires voire des objets significatifs.  
De mon côté je distribuerai les points aux personnages selon leur classement : 1 point pour être 5ème, 2 points pour être 4ème...etc.  
_Le concours se clôturera au moment où je publierai le dernier compte-rendu de la quatrième année de Tobias et dans lequel je vous donnerai le résultat final ! _Vous avez donc encore de nombreuses semaines devant vous pour participer. _

_Je vous remercie d'avance et j'espère que ce dernier compte-rendu vous a plu. Merci de me suivre !  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Joe Cocker _- Unchain my Heart (Greatest Hits) / Eels - I need some sleep (Single)


	53. Compte rendu XLV : Flush

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXV, 18 Juin 1993, **

Je déteste la magie. Je la hais. La simple énonciation de ce mot dans ma bouche me laisse un goût répugnant sur la langue. Regarder ma baguette en devient même douloureux tant je me retiens de briser de mes mains le misérable bout de bois qu'est cette chose. Je n'en peux plus des étincelles, des jets de fumée, des rayons lumineux et toutes ces conneries ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête le jour où j'ai décidé d'aller étudier dans cette école de fous ? La vie n'est pas un putain de conte de fées où tout se résout par une vulgaire potion et quelques mots de latin ! La merde véritable attend dehors que nous quittions la surprotection des murs de l'antiquité qui nous sert de collège, et que faudra-t-il faire alors ? Agiter une branche d'arbre taillée en hurlant pour se prévenir de toutes mauvaises surprises, du manque d'argent, de la maladie, des accidents ? Psalmodier trois petites formules pour s'assurer un travail, un appartement avec balcon sur la Tamise ?

Ah, ils sont beaux tous ces apprentis enchanteurs prêts à dévorer le monde leur diplôme à la main ! Ils ont leur élite, leur ministère, leur journal, leur mode, leur sport international ! Ils font voler leur théière à travers leur maison le dimanche, ça les distrait. Parfois même, ils échangent deux mots avec leurs voisins moldus pour se cultiver un peu, vêtus de culottes de golf et de débardeurs flashy, c'est amusant. Ces sorciers-là parviennent d'ailleurs à allumer une télévision grâce aux conseils réclamés plus tôt. L'effort est dur, l'étonnement grand devant les informations de la soirée : ils s'insurgent dès lors de la misère humaine, des cadavres trophées de guerre, des imbéciles qui en tuent d'autres pour quelques minutes d'extase et d'euphorie... Ils s'étonnent, les sorciers, des faiblesses des moldus et de leurs créations, oui, ils ont pitié assis dans leur canapé faisant la vaisselle et la lessive depuis le salon. Pourtant ils n'agissent pas davantage que tous ceux dont ils se moquent. Alors qu'ils en ont le pouvoir, ils préfèrent rester cloitrés dans leur petit monde fantastique d'enfant sans devoir se mouiller plus que nécessaire. Ah, les sorciers ! Voilà de bien curieuses créatures.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous ici, parmi eux ? Je croyais quoi ? Que j'allais passer de gamin minable à sorcier brillant ? Que je me découvrirais un subite objectif, un rôle plus reluisant que celui d'humble travailleur pour la société ? Qu'ils me suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour assécher les mers et fendre les montagnes ? Oh le doux rêve que d'entrevoir la possibilité d'être quelqu'un d'autre que l'humain pathétique que j'étais destiné à devenir ! Il n'y avait bien plus que la magie pour me sortir du trou dans lequel je sombrais et pourtant même cela n'a pas suffit. Même chez les sorciers, les miracles n'existent pas. J'aurai dû rester dans cette bibliothèque en silence, fermer les yeux sur le dehors et laisser les livres me transporter ailleurs, me faire devenir un autre. Je ne suis pas fait pour agiter la main en des schémas complexes, m'ébrouer au-dessus d'un chaudron au milieu de tous qui restent si différents, si normaux malgré leur don... J'ai cru quoi ? Que j'étais capable d'apprécier les autres et de trouver ma voie dans le monde de la magie ? Parce qu'il en existe une pour moi quelque part ? Depuis le début je ne fais qu'avancer dans le vide...

J'ai longtemps cherché la raison de ma différence dans l'espoir de la corriger. Même tout jeune sorcier débarquant fraichement à Poudlard, j'espérais toujours pouvoir enfin m'intégrer dans un milieu nouveau dont les critères différents m'auraient laissé une autre chance. En vain, il n'y avait rien à faire : je n'aimais pas traîner avec mes "potes" dans les couloirs, je n'adorais pas le Quidditch, je ne désirais pas travailler au Ministère, je ne sortais pas l'alcool au moindre prétexte réclamant à être fêté, je ne cherchais pas de petite-amie et je suis encore incapable d'attirer à moi un misérable oreiller à cause d'un foutu blocage !

_"Ce n'est pas le talent. C'est un problème dans ta tête, Tobias."_

Un problème dans ma tête, hein ? On en revient constamment au même diagnostic peu importe le "génie" qui décide de se pencher sur mon étrange cas. Tout est dans ma tête. Et je suis censé le prendre comment, moi ? Il y a eu un raté au moment de mon évolution ou cette merde est là depuis toujours et rien n'aurait pu faire de moi un gamin normal peu importe combien je l'ai désiré ? J'en ai ras le bol de ressasser ces questions depuis des années ; le simple fait de me les poser suffit à témoigner de mon anormalité... Je voudrais juste pouvoir cesser de songer à cela parfois sans que quelqu'un ne se sente obligé de me rappeler à l'ordre en remettant le sujet sur le tapis. J'aurai voulu pouvoir m'agiter au-dessus de ce coussin merdique en continuant de me croire capable de le faire voler à moi sans que Maureen ne débarque pour constater mon échec et me ramener sur terre.

_"Tu n'y arriveras jamais tant que tu continueras à penser ainsi, Tobias."_

Tobias le pas normal qui n'arrive à rien avec ou sans baguette à la main. Tobias qui vous emmerde tous ! Elle est révolue depuis longtemps l'époque où je désespérais de me fondre dans la masse ! Je pense mal et alors ? Je vais continuer à penser comme j'en ai envie et je me fous de ceux que ça dérange ! Je ne les oblige pas à me côtoyer, je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Ce sont même eux qui viennent me réclamer à chaque fois : "_Tobias-ci, Tobias-ça_" ! Pourquoi faudrait-il que je change pour aller paître dans les prés avec tous ces autres moutons qui n'attendent que de devoir se jeter de la falaise ? Je suis un piètre moldu et un sorcier raté...soit. Et bien tant pis, je vais rester pathétique. Si je fonce droit dans le mur, ça ne regarde que moi. Je ne veux plus entendre quelqu'un tenter de me décrypter, d'expliquer chacun de mes gestes, la manière dont j'inspire...je ne veux plus qu'on pense à ma place ! Je ne me permettrai pas de faire ça à autrui alors pourquoi eux le feraient ?

Oui, j'aime bien commenter les actes des gens, j'aime les observer se débattre face aux petits tracas de leur vie affreusement banale ; tout ce que je peux bien dire à leurs propos n'est que ce que je pense sur le moment. Si je les dis stupides c'est qu'ils le sont à mes yeux mais je ne cherche pas à établir leur plan psychologique pour autant en trouvant une explication mentale à cela. Ils sont ce qu'ils veulent être, je ne désire pas les changer : ils ne valent pas cette peine. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Cédric est victime du syndrome du maternage compulsif. C'est son problème, pas le mien et ça n'empêche personne de vivre. Alors pourquoi tous ceux que je dérange ne pourraient-ils pas se contenter de me critiquer dans mon dos ? Ça me soulagerait, je ferais semblant de ne rien entendre et ils ne viendraient pas m'imposer leur point de vue...

Est-ce que j'ai dis, moi, à Maureen que sa timidité maladive était certainement l'expression d'un profond malaise intérieur envers le dehors et l'inconnu ? Que ce soit le cas ou non ça ne me regarde pas...je m'en fiche même ! Maureen c'est Maureen, point. Je ne me permets pas non plus de chercher une origine psychologique au besoin de Peter de chanter des balades romantiques. Il n'y a pas besoin de grands mots ou de théories tordues, il suffit de voir où se porte le seul intérêt de sa copine Barbara pour comprendre. Les gens sont si différents de par leur caractère, leur éducation et leur expérience que vouloir les classer dans des bacs communs est un vœu bien illusoire et bien peu représentatif de la réalité. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Peu importe que cela soit dû à une combinaison génétique, une habitude, un traumatisme. Nous déplaisons à certaines personnes et plaisons à d'autres : c'est le principe des affinités, tout simplement. Et ceux qui sont un peu "spéciaux", qui sortent de la norme...rien, absolument rien n'affirme qu'ils ont tort ! Parce qu'au final, quelle est cette normalité tant louée de nos jours ? Si ce n'est une certaine mode de l'esprit dictée par notre société...

Moi, je ne veux plus culpabiliser de ne pas parvenir à la suivre, je me suis suffisamment détruit avec cela. Même si ma façon d'être me cantonne au statut de sorcier douteux, je suis ce que je suis et j'aurai beau évolué, ma racine restera toujours la même. N'en déplaise à certains.

_"Abe, je suis en rogne là. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire de l'air un peu ? "_

Évidemment il a fallut que ce sale gosse me suive ! Maureen m'a tellement mis en pétard en jouant au psy alors que je tentais de réviser mes sortilèges pour les examens de fin d'année que j'ai préféré fuir aux cuisines. Je me connais, quand je suis vraiment en colère je finis toujours par devenir hargneux et mesquin. Ma défense automatique s'enclenche et l'envie de blesser devient plus forte que ma raison. Même si je n'ai absolument pas apprécié ses propos, elle ne mérite pas que je la couvre de toutes les insultes qui ont bien pu me passer par la tête. J'ai donc préféré réaliser un repli stratégique dans les cuisines en plein coup de feu quant à la préparation du dîner pour me défouler... J'ai dû croiser Abe en chemin alors que je sortais de la salle commune comme un diable en boîte et ce sale gosse s'est senti obligé de s'enquérir de mon état. Réaction affreusement typique d'un Poufsouffle !

_"Pour que Holly Wall m'alpague lorsque je retournerai dans notre salle commune pour savoir pourquoi "ce pauvre Juws" est sorti avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de croiser Rogue en chemise de nuit ? Tu rêves... Je préfère encore te servir de défouloir plutôt que de la supporter elle. _

__Holly Wall ?_

__Oui. _

__La rouquine en troisième année qui a de jolies mains de pianiste ?_

__Tobias..._

__Celle qui adore les fléreurs et qui porte son chemisier jaune préféré tous les premiers jeudis du mois ? Qui a un frère appartenant à la brigade des Oubliators et qui souhaiterait travailler à St Mangouste ? _

__Tobias arrête ! Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant !_

__Pourquoi ça devrait l'être ?_

__Ça suffit ! Que tu te venges sur moi des propos de Maureen, passe encore... Mais pas comme ça, Helga ! _

__Comme ça quoi ? C'est cette charmante Holly Wall qui te dérange ? Ou le fait que je sache que sa confiture préférée est celle à la fraise ? _

__Toi ! Ouvre la bouche pour parler encore une fois de cette sotte et je vais te donner de très bonnes raisons de ne plus **rien** trouver de char-mant chez elle ! _

__Oouuh...! La vilaine face cachée d'Abraham Cook se révèlerait-elle enfin ? Tremblez pauvres mortels ! Craignez la colère de la crevette miniature ! _

__Je suis peut-être une crevette mais je ne prends pas la mouche à la moindre remarque que je jugerai dérangeante, moi ! Surtout quand elle vient d'un ami qui ne veut que m'aider."_

Ah. C'est fou ce gosse... Il a un talent inné pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu juste au moment où cela fera le plus de dégâts, et une certaine inconscience du danger en prime pour l'y aider. Son instinct de survie de Poufsouffle doit être défaillant. A moins que Potter ne soit sa plus grande idole en secret et qu'il ne tente de l'imiter en allant au devant des emmerdes... Peu importe. Il faut mettre du cœur dans sa magie, dixit le nain ? Je crois que je comprends. Je suis tellement motivé que je suis presque certain d'être capable de faire un nœud avec la langue de ce môme trop bavard si je sortais ma baguette, là, maintenant.

_"Tu as raison, je devrais socialiser un peu. Et si je demandais à Holly de sortir avec moi, hein ? _

__Tu ne le feras pas. S'il y a bien une chose que tu méprises dans ce monde c'est la notion de sacrifice. _

__Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !_

__Sinon je peux toujours m'arranger pour occuper ta langue à autre chose qu'à lui parler..."_

Pardon ? Depuis quand mon innocent Abe des premiers jours qui chialait tous les soirs dans les chiottes et qui croyait encore aux cigognes s'est-il transformé en ce résidus de Serpentard contrarié ? C'est de ma faute ? Non. C'est Gabriel, ça ne peut être que lui ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, par ses sous-entendus mesquins et ses remarques implicites, il a entraîné mon jeune Padawan du côté obscure de la Force... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire moi !

_"T'aurais-je troublé Tobias ? _

__Ne songe même pas à m'approcher ou je cris au viol ! _

__L'image est tentante._

__Tu rigoleras moins lorsqu'il faudra que tu rendes des comptes à des dizaines d'elfes de maison armés d'ustensiles de cuisine !_

__C'est vrai. D'ailleurs on ne dérange pas un peu ? Ils auront peut-être besoin de cette table pour faire les desserts..._

__Je ne remettrai pas les pieds dans notre salle commune avant le dîner. _

__Tobias... Tu sais très bien que Maureen n'a pas voulu que tu comprennes ses paroles ainsi. _

__Il y a déjà une chose que je sais, tu n'étais pas là pour les entendre. Tu n'étais pas non plus dans ma tête pour savoir ce que j'ai bien pu en penser. Alors désolé si je suis sceptique face à ce que tu viens d'affirmer..._

__Je suis allé la voir dans notre dortoir avant de te rejoindre. Elle m'a tout raconté."_

Formidable. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Non-contente de m'avoir pousser à bout avec des remarques déplacées, il a fallu en plus qu'elle me colle le gosse sur le dos ! C'est officiel, en cet instant précis, je déteste Maureen.

_"Quand à la manière dont tu les as prises, il suffit de te connaître pour le deviner."_

Mon cher carnet, après Maureen la psychiatre ratée voici la tentative de psychologue Abe. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire des deux, mais si j'ai échappé à l'un, je peux bien en faire de même avec l'autre, non ? Il me suffirait de faire un croche-pied à l'un des elfes qui fait des allées-retour proches de notre table en portant des plats chargés pour créer une bonne distraction et me laisser le temps de glisser vers la sortie.

_"N'y songe même pas. Même Flitwick a reconnu que j'étais brillamment vif pour dégainer ma baguette. _

__Je me demandais justement il y a peu combien de temps il me faudrait en profiter avant de retrouver ce bon vieux Abe plus collant et étouffant qu'une nounou. _

__Tu me pardonnera d'être un faible et pitoyable Poufsouffle qui en as plus qu'assez de te voir faire six pas en arrière quand tu en fais un en avant !_

__Pardon ? _

__Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Hier encore tu jouais à l'agence matrimoniale avec Leonor et Evan ! Tu supportais sans trop broncher les chansons de Peter ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que tu as souri depuis quelques semaines ! Et ce soir, hop ! Un prétexte et tu replonges dans de mauvaises pensées ! _

__Je ne..._

__Je suis loin de tout savoir -tu n'es pas mieux que Pinston, il ne faut surtout pas que tu ne te découvres de trop- mais j'ai suffisamment de morceaux pour reconstituer le tableau. Par Merlin Tobias, tu es très bien comme tu es ! _

__Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que tu t'es si bien persuadé de ne pouvoir exister que dans les regards de ta famille que tu n'oses plus dormir de peur de ne plus jamais te réveiller ! Tu te permets de me faire la leçon ? _

__Je ne te fais pas la leçon ! Je n'oserai jamais. Je veux juste t'aider ! Parce que...moi, je me sens existé lorsque nous sommes tous ensembles... Mais c'est tellement mieux quand tu souris toi aussi... _

__Abe..._

__Voilà Monsieur Juws, votre thé à la pomme ! Navré du retard Monsieur, mais nous sommes très occupés. Désirez-vous autre chose, Messieurs ? _

__Non merci Proxy. Ça ira. _

__Bien ! Bonne soirée Messieurs."_

Le dîner ne devrait plus tarder désormais, les desserts sont presque prêts. Une chose est certaine, il va y avoir un heureux ce soir : Evan adore la tarte à la mélasse presque davantage encore que Leonor. Bon, peut-être un peu moins quand même, j'exagère. D'ailleurs, faut-il associer cette affection excessive pour un plat à l'expression implicite d'un désir de fixation temporel sur le souvenir associé au dudit plat par le subconscient du cobaye ? Je m'interroge...

_"Tobias... Maureen ne veut pas que tu deviennes quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait juste t'aider à surpasser ce blocage qui rend tous tes sortilèges inefficaces. _

__Blocage, hein ? Tsch ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez, au juste, de ce putain de blocage ?_

__Maureen elle, elle sait. Moi, je te l'ai dis, j'essaye de deviner. J'ai l'impression que ce que tu as vécu avant Poudlard n'était pas brillant.. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui s'estime beaucoup malgré ce que tu veux nous faire croire et ce blocage ne t'y aide pas. Tu vois bien plus l'uniformité que la diversité et à chaque fois cela te fait sentir étranger... Tu as eu mal, parce que tu as compris les paroles de Maureen dans ce sens, tu as pensé qu'elle se permettait de souligner cette différence et d'en réclamer la correction..._

__La ferme !"_

Ça recommence. Peu importe les belles paroles d'introduction, les différentes approches... Tous les mêmes. Ce sont tous les mêmes ! A penser à ma place ! A croire pouvoir tout connaître de ma vie seulement à la manière dont je pisse ! Tous !

_"Assez ! Je ne te permets pas de m'analyser comme un cas particulièrement intéressant de psychologie ! _

__Je n'analyse pas espèce de blaireau buté ! Je cherche à comprendre, nuance ! Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse alors très bien ! Parle ! Dis moi avec **tes** mots ce que **tu **ressens, **toi **! Ça m'arrange de connaître l'exactitude de ta bouche même plutôt que de devoir bricoler mes hypothèses avec les miettes que tu veux bien me donner !_

__..._

__Alors, qu'as-tu pensé des remarques de Maureen ? _

__..._

__"Qui ne dit mot, consent." : je suppose donc que mon hypothèse n'en est plus une. Quant à ce blocage : à quoi penses-tu lorsque tu t'apprêtes à lancer un sort ? _

__..."_

Ce... Non.

_"Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire, hein ? _

__..._

__Il est vrai que ce genre de choses ne se dit pas à "n'importe qui"... _

__..._

__Tobias..._

__Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, je me demande quel crétin je vais encore envoyer à l'hôpital involontairement. _

__Par-don ? _

__Tss... Je n'aurai pas dû en parler... _

__Ah non ! Tu restes assis ! Pas question que tu fuis maintenant ! Tu as dis "encore"... C'est ce qui est arrivé, Tobias ? _

__Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as pratiqué de la magie instinctive ? _

__Me souvenir, non j'avais quatre ans, mais ma mère m'a raconté qu'aux repas je transvasais mes haricots verts dans l'assiette de ma sœur dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné parce que je détestais ça. Pourq-oh... Tu...?_

__J'ai envoyé mon instituteur à l'hôpital pour traumatisme crânien la première fois que j'ai pratiqué de la magie. Je n'étais pas bon élève, il m'a mis en colère et j'ai voulu qu'il me laisse respirer... Je l'ai projeté contre le mur du fond, il a traversé toute la classe. _

__Tobias... _

__Le choc a été violent, lorsqu'il a glissé au sol il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un pantin désarticulé. Si blanc... _

__Il faut que tu cesses d'avoir peur de toi-même, Tobias. C'est justement en craignant de blesser que tu rendras ta magie instable !_

__Facile à dire. Tu vas aussi m'assurer que ce n'était pas de ma faute ? _

__Non. Même si tu ne voulais pas le blesser autant si cela est arrivé à cause de la magie instinctive c'est que quelque part au fond de toi, à ce moment-là, tu as souhaité que cela se réalise. Ce que je veux que tu saches Tobias c'est, si, en empoignant ta baguette ton vœu est de protéger ou de simplement réussir un exercice, tu rateras peut-être ton sort mais tu ne blesseras personne par accident. C'est par sa volonté que le sorcier canalise son énergie dans sa baguette. _

__Tu penses à ce genre de choses, toi ? _

__Moi... Je me dis que si je parviens à réaliser mon sortilège, alors ce sera une preuve de plus de mon existence. _

__Tu es tordu._

__Pas moins que toi."_

Le désir de protéger, de réussir hein ? Il faudrait déjà que je parvienne à ressentir une telle émotion pour réussir à faire quelque chose de mon bout de bois inerte autre que d'adorer le néant. Je n'ai jamais eu de passion pour les exercices qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, quant au soucis de protection...je ne m'appelle pas Potter moi ! La veuve et l'orphelin attendront que je sauve mes propres fesses avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour eux. Abe l'a bien compris, d'ailleurs, que le sacrifice est une notion bien stupide à mes yeux, alors pourquoi me demander de songer à ça pour user de la magie ? Bon d'accord, il ne m'a pas demandé, il m'a _proposé_ deux solutions fiables parmi tant d'autres que lui-même n'utilise pas. Je peux toujours trouver de mon côté l'objectif qui me sera propre et qui me permettra de surpasse ce blocage !

Ouais... Mais sur quoi me concentrer ? Je suis une sacrée tête de mule, ce n'est pas le seul vœu de me protéger moi qui va suffire à bousculer cette crainte qui ne me lâche plus depuis des années. Encore moins celui de redorer mon honneur et d'en boucher un coin à cette vieille McGonagall. Peut-être devrais-je me fixer quelque part plus loin dans le futur ? Sur quelque chose de plus concret que de simples notes ? Sur l'envie de devenir celui que je veux être ? Ou le désir de défendre ce que je suis déjà ?

_"Laisse-toi du temps. Jusqu'ici tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour ne pas être recalé à ce que m'a dit Evan, ce n'est pas les examens de cette année qui vont te tenir en échec. _

__Tss... Ça t'amuse n'est-ce pas ? Non seulement tu fous le bordel dans ma tête en m'implantant un de tes saloperies de virus mais tu me demandes de le laisser germer comme si rien n'était arrivé..._

__Disons que je te sais meilleur jardinier que moi. J'aimerai pour une fois que tu laisses cette plante s'enraciner solidement avant que tu ne te sentes obligé de faire le ménage de printemps et de l'arracher avec toutes ces autres que tu vois comme des mauvaises herbes. Ainsi, tu seras bien obligé de faire avec plus tard... _

__Serpentard !_

__Poufsouffle."_

Oh la vilaine insulte ! Et ça le fait rire ce crétin... Moi qui l'accueille de bon cœur dans mon lit -_enfin autant qu'on peut le faire quand on n'a pas le choix_-, qui ait accepté Gabriel lorsqu'il m'a réclamé de l'aider, qui lui fournit une maison de vacances, qui ait tabassé Jude Grant pour le sortir du trou...voilà comment il me remercie ? En m'imposant un interrogatoire musclé dans les cuisines agitées d'une école de magie ? Et bah... Si on m'avait dit ça quand je n'étais encore qu'un petit écolier moldu !

_"Ne boude pas Tobias. Si tu préfères, on n'a qu'à changer de sujet ? Tu as fait déjà suffisamment de progrès pour aujourd'hui comme ça._

__Ah je déteste quand tu prends ce ton ! J'ai l'impression d'être un drogué en pleine cure de désintoxication..._

__Ce n'est pas le cas ? Depuis presque un mois tu ne touches plus une seule de tes sucreries._

__Un pari stupide fait avec moi-même. _

__Le moyen le plus sûr de ne jamais rien gagner. C'est malin !_

__Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Evan et Leonor allaient se décider à sortir ensembles ! Et vu la rapidité avec laquelle ils se sont séparés une première fois, je n'avais pas totalement tord..._

__Allez, sérieusement Tobias. On fait quoi pour la Chambre ? _

__Rah bordel ! Mais tu es réglé pour me faire profondément chier aujourd'hui ou quoi ?"_

Il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! De toutes les milliers de milliers de discussions possibles, il faut qu'il aborde les sujets qui me mettent le plus mal à l'aise en ce moment et tout ça en une seule conversation ! C'est une vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai viré assez brutalement Ray de mes cheveux au lever, ce matin, parce qu'il commençait à faire des trous dans mon oreiller, alors en maître soucieux du bien être de sa chose à poils le sale gosse a décidé de me faire payer avec les intérêts cet abominable crime contre l'humanité ? Que dis-je ! Contre l'animalité ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cet enfoiré de Dieu Criquet pour me retrouver dans de telles situations ?

_"Je savais que ça allait te mettre en rogne..._

__Si tu le savais alors pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas sagement dans un placard ce sujet à la con ?_

__Parce que des gens sont en danger de mort, idiot ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu l'oublies comme tous les élèves l'ont fait il y a quelques mois encore ! Nous avons la solution alors pour-quoi n'irions-nous pas...!_

__Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Sans preuve. Et pas de preuve, pas de crédibilité ni d'assurance ! _

__Mais tu as certainement raison quant à la culpabilité de Tom Jedusor et de son lien avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! _

__Ce n'est qu'une explication parmi des centaines possibles, Abe. _

__Et le journal ? On va le laisser dans la nature alors qu'il est gorgé de magie noire ? Alors qu'Harry est peut-être possédé en ce moment même et que Ginny Weasley courre le même risque ? _

__Ce n'était qu'une idée, Merlin ! On n'aura l'air bien malin si rien de tout ça ne s'est passé ! _

__Mais même Maureen a reconnu que la possession était l'expression la plus probable de la magie noire contenue dans le journal pour ouvrir la Chambre !_

__"La plus probable", c'est là le problème._

__On connait l'emplacement de l'entrée de la Chambre ! On pourrait toujours..._

__Potter est le seul capable de l'ouvrir. Même s'il n'était pas ou plus possédé par le journal, les professeurs ne songeraient jamais à l'envoyer se battre contre le Basilic à leur place. _

__Il peut très bien débloqué le passage en usant du Fourchelangue pour que les professeurs descendent eux-mêmes ensuite ! _

__On ne connait pas le système d'entrée de la Chambre aux Secrets. Potter pourrait très bien se faire aspirer immédiatement ou les professeurs se retrouveraient bloqués à une seconde entrée..._

__Alors on ne fait rien ? On reste sagement le nez dans notre petite vie et on attend de voir si Harry finit par trouver de son côté et se décide à aller au devant du danger par lui-même ! On laisse un objet de magie noir se balader tranquillement dans Poudlard sans intervenir ! On attend les prochaines victimes ! On fait comme ça alors, Tobias ? !_

__Ne crie pas, nous sommes dans..._

__C'est bien ce que je disais : un pas en avant, six en arrière ! _

__Hé, mais où tu v- ?_

__Je sors avant d'avoir l'idée de mettre ma main dans ma poche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...!_

__Abe ! Si tu songes seulement à dire aux profes..._

__Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir... Lâche !_

__Abe !"_

...

Mais quelle journée de merde !

_**Ton serviteur furax.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Si j'ai centré ce compte-rendu sur une discussion davantage encore que sur la narration, c'est parce que le prochain ne devrait pas contenir ou très très peu de dialogues. Prochain compte-rendu d'ailleurs qui sera centré sur les événements de la Chambre avec Harry Potter en fond et sa clique. Avant- avant-dernier compte-rendu aussi avant que le journal ne se ferme pour laisser place aux bonus ! (Et je ne suis même pas en retard...)  
_

_Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là. ^^ _

_-Sinon, pensez à participer **au concours de popularité des personnages** ! Même si vous n'avez pas envie de laisser de commentaire, juste les cinq prénoms de vos personnages favoris me suffiront, je vous épargne même les salutations. Si ça dérange certains quand même d'osé poster une participation aussi froide, dites-vous que le fait de participer prouve que vous avez suivi cette fiction jusqu'à maintenant et que vous l'avez appréciée : c'est très encourageant pour moi ! Et ce serait vraiment, vraiment plus sympa d'avoir plus de participants que les volontaires habituels. **Prouvez-moi que vous êtes moins flemmards que les autres auteurs n'aiment l'affirmer !**  
(_Plus d'informations sur le concours dans le chapitre précédent._)_

D'ailleurs, merci aux premiers à avoir répondu à mes attentes, mes habitués de la review comme les autres ! La troisième place est en ce moment même fortement disputée... Bien évidemment, Cédric tient la tête avec une confortable avance ! (

Non, non ! La dernière affirmation était une blague ! J'assure._)_

_-Et pour ceux qui misent beaucoup de points sur le physique, rendez-vous ici : **xunaly(.)deviantart(.)com/gallery/31863655**  
J'ai d'autres dessins encore sous le coude alors attendez-vous à des mises à jour de cette galerie et davantage de portraits.  
_

_Je vous remercie d'avance une nouvelle fois et j'espère que ce dernier compte-rendu vous a plu. Merci de me suivre !_

(Et si j'affirme que tous ceux qui participeront au concours auront en cadeau un boxer [propre] de Tobias dédicacé de sa plume, une bise de Gabriel et un câlin d'Abe...sans compter un poème de Cédric ! Y-a-t-il des volontaires féminines ? _XD_ Ça aussi, malheureusement, c'était une blague...)_  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Avril Lavigne _- Runaway (The Best Damn Thing) / _Mariah Carey_ - Dream Lover/Honey/Fantasy (Best-of)


	54. Compte rendu XLVI : Donjon & Ver géant

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXVI, 29 Juin 1993, **

Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, c'est frustrant. En deux heures j'ai bien dû dépenser plus d'énergie à chercher le sommeil qu'il ne m'en redonnera désormais. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre en fixant stupidement le plafond lorsque même le décompte des hippogriffes ne suffit pas à m'endormir... Je sais, je sais ! Je m'étais promis de ne mettre mon nez dans tes pages que demain matin mais trop de choses sont survenues pour que je puisse toutes les contenir et profiter d'un repos bien mérité. J'ai besoin de coucher tout ça sur papier pour pouvoir enfin me vider la tête. Les videurs du pays merveilleux des songes n'acceptent pas à leur porte les tordus dans mon genre dont le cerveau est davantage occupé à réfléchir qu'à rêver. Et puis, minuit étant désormais largement passé, on peut dire que je ne déroge pas à ma propre règle finalement ! Nous sommes "demain matin", nous l'étions d'ailleurs déjà au moment de nous coucher alors...

Bon, j'ai connu mieux que l'oreiller trop moelleux pour écrire surtout qu'il est hors de question de tacher ma literie en renversant mon encrier... Je me dois aussi de surveiller attentivement les zones à risque alors que je change de position, Ray aime se planquer sous les draps et il n'aime pas tellement être réveillé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sans compter Abe endormi contre mon flanc qui m'oblige d'user de ma baguette avec la plus grande des délicatesses pour l'éclairage mais...je m'en sors ! Le jour où quelqu'un et/ou quelque chose rendront impossible à Tobias Juws toute écriture dans son précieux carnet est loin d'arriver ! Même sous un bombardement de guerre mondiale, lors d'un tremblement de terre ou pendant un concert des Bizarr' Sisters...je continuerai à écrire. Et si un être mesquin venait à m'arracher ma main droite, il me resterait toujours celle de gauche pour prendre le relais ! -_Ou mes orteils, au choix._-

Ah, par les bas brodés d'Helga... Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets est levé pour de bon maintenant et que Poudlard est sauvée. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures seulement, nous frôlions la catastrophe alors que la fermeture du collège était annoncée pour le lendemain... Aujourd'hui même j'aurai pu être en train de préparer ma valise et m'apprêter à troquer pour de bon notre école de magie contre un collège moldu où je n'aurai pas eu ma place. Quelle horreur ! Mais notre Saint Sauveur, Potty le Héros a su remplir de nouveau son rôle à la perfection en exterminant et le Basilic, et l'Héritier. Je le sais et personne à Poudlard ne peut être mieux informé que moi outre les protagonistes eux-mêmes. J'ai été aux premières loges bien malgré moi pour assister à la résolution de cette affaire et seul Dumby le fou était au courant de ma présence attentive aux moindres détails. J'étais sous les yeux de Potter le Saint lui-même, carnet ! Et il ne s'est douté de rien... Si la situation ne m'a pas amusé sur le moment, je dois avouer qu'elle me paraît bien cocasse désormais.

Tout s'est accéléré lorsqu'il nous a été communiqué l'enlèvement de Weasley-fille par l'Héritier en personne ; ce dernier avait même profité de l'occasion pour détériorer à nouveau les infrastructures du château en taguant les murs. Il faut savoir au-préalable que ces derniers jours ont été un véritable calvaire pour moi, dans la continuité de la dispute à laquelle tu as assisté en direct la dernière fois. Si Abe n'a pas tenu à remettre verbalement le sujet sur la table, j'ai eu droit à d'autres formes de communication plus mesquines telles que des œillades particulièrement féroces de sa part, une bouderie têtue et des piques écrites jusque sur le tube de mon dentifrice ! Sale gosse un jour, sale gosse toujours... J'ai laissé prudemment couler, pas la peine de me mettre davantage à dos quelqu'un qui est capable d'ensorceler toutes mes plumes pour qu'elles écrivent des offenses à chaque fois que je désire les utiliser. Mais quand Weasley-fille a été annoncée pour morte -_ou du moins agonisante_- ma culpabilité a fini par atteindre des sommets tels que j'ai craqué. Encouragé par Abe qui n'a pas hésité à me coller illico presto dehors en m'assurant qu'il ne me laisserait jamais plus entrer si je ne faisais pas ce que j'aurai dû faire bien avant...je suis allé voir McGonagall. Enfin ! J'en avais l'intention mais mes projets ont souffert de l'arrivée de l'élément perturbateur le plus imprévisible : Dumby en personne.

Empli de bonnes volontés toutes fraîches entretenues par mon comportement fautif, prêt enfin à tout déballer à la vieille peau, ma route de Poufsouffle repenti a croisé celle de notre ex-directeur revenu d'entre les retraités. Ai-je besoin de préciser que l'antiquité en question n'a pas été surprise un seul instant de me voir planter la tente devant la porte du bureau de McGo ? Et qu'après m'avoir jeté un sortilège de désillusion, il m'a poussé discrètement à l'intérieur sans autre manifestation de son désir qu'un malicieux et horripilant petit sourire ? Non, bien entendu. Je me suis retrouvé comme un con, condamné à rester debout en attendant je-ne-sais-quoi par le bon vouloir de ce cher Bubus, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas à ce moment-là pourquoi il tenait tant à me faire assister au discours paniqué de la mégère qui a manqué de fondre en larmes en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Mais j'ai supporté. J'ai enduré les pleurs de Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle et son mari ont débarqué avec fracas pour apprendre le sort peu enviable de leur fille. J'ai serré les dents en véritable héros, contenant mes piques et mes sarcasmes douteux pour moi. Que je hais l'étalage de tous ces sentiments bon marché, c'est écœurant !

Puis voilà Potter qui montre son vilain nez, couvert d'un mélange hypoallergénique de boue, de saletés diverses et de sang frais. Il est suivi de sa fine équipe : sa fidèle belette et la sœur de celle-ci d'une santé insolente sans oublier le talentueux Lockart dans une tenue fort incorrecte et dont le regard d'enfant hébété ne laissait rien présager de bon. Une sacrée bande de lascars qui a été aussitôt accueillie par des cris de joie et des soupirs de soulagement. Alors que Mme Weasley terminait le travail du Basilic avec zèle en étouffant chacun, moi je trépignais d'impatience d'avoir la confirmation de ce que le journal de Jedusor dans les mains du Grand Sauveur signifiait. Ça a bien amusé cet enfoiré de Dumby d'ailleurs... Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux trop brillants. Et Potter s'est finalement décidé à briser le suspens.

Nous avons travaillé comme-des-dieux, carnet ! Je suis fier de pouvoir l'affirmer avec autant d'assurance haut et fort. Notre curieux trio d'apprentis enquêteurs vaut celui de Potter sans aucun doute. En moins de temps, avec plus de précision et en outrepassant bien moins le règlement intérieur du collège, nous avons deviné autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'eux. Le Basilic, le rôle de Mimi, l'emplacement de la Chambre...pour obtenir ces informations Potter et sa clique sont allés jusque dans la Forêt Interdite tailler le bout de gras avec une araignée géante ! Comme quoi c'est vraiment plus fort qu'eux, les Griffondors doivent toujours faire dans la démesure, alors que quelques recherches dans les archives et davantage de sens de déduction auraient amplement suffi. Mais n'est pas nous qui le veut, hé !

Cependant je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais cru que Voldemort lui-même se trouverait à nouveau derrière toute cette merde. Une nouvelle fois, Maureen a eu raison même si je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité que cela. Je devrai l'écouter davantage mais l'idée me paraissait alors si tordue... Tom Elvis Jedusor et Celui-dont-plus-personne-ne-se-souvient-du-nom-mais-n'-ose-pas-l'-avouer n'étaient et ne sont encore aujourd'hui qu'une seule et même personne. L'effroyable Voldemort, l'un des plus grandes mages noirs du millénaire, a bien étudié dans notre charmante petite école il y a cinquante ans de cela. Il n'était alors qu'un séduisant adolescent talentueux à l'habileté louée par tant de personne que même les mémoires de Poudlard se souviennent de son génie. Rien de cela ne l'a empêché de devenir le premier Héritier de la Chambre avant de sombrer définitivement dans le mal pour se métamorphoser en celui qu'il est maintenant. Au final, rien de plus qu'une racaille un peu trop mégalomane pour son propre bien. J'ai encore peine à croire qu'il ait pu traverser nos couloirs, s'asseoir peut-être sur la chaise que j'occupe en histoire de la magie, suivre les mêmes enseignements que nous et finir despote. Je devrais d'ailleurs surveiller d'un peu plus près Gabriel, moi... On ne sait jamais.

Et le journal se trouvait bien être une clé permettant l'ouverture de la Chambre par n'importe qui pourvu que la victime soit en possession du carnet et "s'offre" au souvenir du jeune Jedusor qui s'y trouvait contenu. Se gorgeant ainsi de cette énergie, celui-ci a ensorcelé sa proie pour lui faire ouvrir la Chambre. Sauf que la victime en question n'était pas Potter mais Weasley-fille. De toute évidence si le Saint Sauveur a posé les mains dessus temporairement c'est parce qu'elle s'en était débarrassé dans un accès de méfiance avant de vouloir récupérer la preuve de sa culpabilité involontaire dans l'affaire. Surprenant que d'imaginer cette gamine lancer le Basilic sur les élèves ou peindre les messages sur les murs. La solitude et le rejet font faire bien des bêtises aux Hommes : ce journal intime qui compatissait à son malheur était une aubaine pour la pauvre Ginny Weasley septième roue du carrosse depuis sa naissance. Aveuglément elle a donné au souvenir de Jedusor toute son énergie au point que celui-ci a été capable de prendre consistance et de l'entraîner dans son antre pour l'y laisser mourir. C'est à ce moment là qu'intervient Potty le Brave.

Apprenant l'enlèvement de la princesse des belettes et n'écoutant que son inné courage de chevalier servant, il se précipite dans l'antre de l'infâme sorcier aidé par Dame Mimi et son vaillant écuyer Ronald Belet. Seulement, alors qu'ils sont en chemin crapahutant vaillamment, la duchesse des bouclettes blondes se révolte d'avoir été ainsi vulgairement entraînée dans l'aventure contre son gré, révélant dans sa colère quelques douteux secrets de célébrité. Tentant de mettre hors d'état de nuire ses bourreaux elle se prend les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe : son sortilège d'amnésie se retourne contre elle et déclenche au passage un éboulement, obligeant Potty le Brave à se séparer de son écuyer roux. C'est donc en héros solitaire qu'il pénètre chez le vilain sorcier. Celui-ci l'attend tapi dans l'ombre. Profitant que le preux chevalier se précipite paniqué auprès du corps gisant de la princesse des belettes, il lui vole sa baguette, le désarmant ainsi. Furieux, Potty le Brave en protestant déclenche bien malgré lui le discours prévisible de l'infâme méchant sorcier qui profite de cette occasion en or pour s'envoyer des fleurs et révéler quelques secrets de son passé comme toute star se le doit au summum de son apogée. Face aux provocations malsaines et n'écoutant que sa morale de damoiseau éduqué, Potty sans arme renouvelle pourtant son vœu d'allégeance à son seigneur : Bubus de Dumby. Sa stupide fidélité est récompensée par une antiquaille en tissu chapeau à la mode il y a trois cents ans et un piaf mélomane répondant au doux nom de Justin. Réagissant à cette violente agression, le sorcier vicieux mais surtout malin convoque son drag...ver géant, histoire de ne pas se salir les mains.

La joute s'engage dès lors entre Potty le Brave et Basil le ver géant ! Ce dernier a aussitôt l'avantage, l'issue semble défavorable au preux chevalier jusqu'à ce que Justin n'ait le bon goût de rendre aveugle Basil en lui crevant les yeux -et les oreilles au passage. Potty le Brave découvre alors sous une couture craquée du chapeau sans nom un ma-gni-fi-que cure-dent en plastique ! Avec habileté il brandit cette arme redoutable et embroche le ver géant comme on le fait d'une dinde fourrée. Mais ô cruauté du destin...! Un crochet de Basil couvert d'une sécrétion intestinale venimeuse se plante dans le bras de notre héros, le blessant mortellement. L'infâme sorcier trépigne, ricane, hoquète, danse...bref. A ce spectacle le sorcier ne se sent pas de joie ; et pour montrer sa toute puissance, relâche sa vigilance, sauve sa proie : Justin le piaf soigne son maître en usant de son liquide lacrymal. Et alors Potty le Brave se redresse et...! Et...et on n'a pas la suite puisque la conversation a dévié sur l'implication de Weasley-fille. Dommage. Mais vu la chose à quoi ressemblait le journal que Potter a présenté aux professeurs, je veux bien parier qu'il est venu à bout de l'infâme sorcier en détruisant son carnet fétiche.

Quel ramdam en tout cas ! Tout ça à cause d'un journal intime, tu te rends compte carnet ? Des feuilles de papier reliées ensembles par une couverture qui foutent autant le bordel dans le lieu le plus protégé au monde ? C'est pathétique. Mais je devrais peut-être songer à t'ensorceler toi aussi tant que j'y pense ! Du moins, ce serait une bonne idée si mes compétences me l'avaient permis. A part te faire cracher de l'encre au nez du premier curieux ou d'émettre un signal sonore à la moindre tentative d'effraction, je ne vois pas vraiment ce dont je serai capable de te doter, et encore. Mais qui sait ? En ce moment même je suis peut-être en train de donner toute mon énergie vitale au souvenir particulièrement hargneux d'un ex-Poufsouffle trop ridiculisé qui crierait vengeance... D'ailleurs, d'ici quelques minutes je vais quitter ce lit pour aller poser des pièges dans les cachots. Évidemment lorsque je me réveillerai dans notre dortoir, j'aurai tout oublié, cela va de soi !

Ouais. Ça ne m'amuse pas tellement tout ça... Heureusement que je suis certain de t'avoir acheté dans un bon vieux magasin moldu de Reading, carnet. Quoique... Le vendeur n'était-il pas blond ? Après tout Lucius Malfoy doit s'emmerder dans son grand manoir. Peut-être qu'il s'est déguisé en commerçant dans une papeterie moldue et qu'il a trouvé particulièrement amusant de profiter d'un de mes achats pour m'offrir un carnet supplémentaire...heuk ! Vraiment, vraiment pas amusant toute cette histoire. Si depuis le début je suis en train d'étaler mes problèmes existentiels à un souvenir vicieux... Oh l'horreur ! Une Serdaigle lubrique, un Griffondor malsain, un Serpentard complexé... Oh non, non, non ! Je peux tout accepter, mais pas touche à mon carnet ! Je me contenterai avec grand plaisir de feuilles vierges et dénuées de toute vie. Même si dans un certain sens, je suis bien en train de t'en conférer en écrivant en ce moment même, te remplissant de toutes mes insanités... D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas un honneur que d'être le journal intime de Tobias Juws ? Ça en jette plus que de devoir supporter les problèmes existentiels d'une gonzesse en pleine puberté, tu ne crois pas carnet ? Je t'épargne l'encre rose, les photos, les griffonnages au coin des pages, le prénom de l'être chéri adoré sur chaque centimètre carré de ta virginité... Ma générosité est sans limite.

Tiens, je pensais... J'ai évoqué Lucius Malfoy plus haut mais en fait, mon dernier raisonnement sur l'identité du coupable était parfaitement correct ! Soit, Papa Draco n'était pas l'héritier en lui-même, mais c'est bien lui qui a introduit le journal intime de Jedusor en s'arrangeant pour qu'il se retrouve dans les fournitures scolaires de Weasley-fille dixit notre Golden Boy. Monseigneur a beau travailler au Ministère en s'affirmant repenti, les rumeurs qui soutiennent son statut de Mangemort fervent sont plus que crédibles. C'est donc bien un fidèle de Voldemort qui s'est arrangé pour introduire le journal et faire accuser un élève innocent même si ce n'était pas Potter ! J'avais raison... Évidemment. Vu le nombre d'heures que j'ai passées à m'arracher les cheveux sur cette affaire, je ne pouvais que finir par la résoudre ! Tu sais quoi, carnet ? Je devrais devenir détective privé, tiens ! Je me ferai un paquet de fric... Bon, ok. Je n'étais pas tout seul, je le reconnais. Il faudrait alors que j'envisage de toucher quelques mots à Abe et Gabriel sur cette possible carrière... C'est de l'humour, on est d'accord ? Je suis dédié au journalisme depuis ma naissance. Mais un peu de flair me sera toujours utile, surtout dans cette profession pour débusquer les mensonges les plus scandaleux.

Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je discute avec Leonor, j'ai de sacrées informations à lui monnayer... Oui, parce que je n'ai pas seulement assisté à la résolution du mystère de la Chambre des Secrets dans le bureau de McGonagall. Non, j'ai même eu droit à des confessions honteuses de la part de...Saint Potter lui-même ! Évidemment, il n'en a rien su, mais j'étais là et mes oreilles étaient en parfait état pour apprécier chacun de ses tracas misérables qu'il s'est retrouvé à exposer à Dumby s'inquiétant de son côté pour la santé psychologique du Survivant suite à de telles aventures souterraines. Je sais ainsi que Potter n'apprécie pas les nombreuses similitudes qui le relient à Voldemort lui-même et...qu'il a failli être réparti à Serpentard au moment de passer sous le Choixpeau !

Sur ce sujet, je dois d'ailleurs m'insurger d'une chose. Pour le rassurer, Bubus a affirmé que ses protestations quant à appartenir à la Maison Serpentard marquaient justement sa différence et qu'elles étaient les preuves même de son statut de Griffondor. Ce qu'il faut comprendre ? Que le Choixpeau prend en compte le choix de l'élève qu'il répartit car cela est un témoignage de sa personnalité. Soit, c'est très bien tout ça mais... Pourquoi je n'ai pas été écouté moi alors ? Hein ! J'avais dit : "_Pas Poufsouffle, tout mais pas ça !_", j'ai même **supplié** pour échapper à cette Maison et pourtant...! Pourtant cette antiquité en tissu n'en a rien eu à carrer ! Je suis censé le prendre comment ? Il y a du favoritisme dans cette école, c'est tout ! Personne ne veut le reconnaître mais c'est là. On fait des concessions avec les héros nés et on se fout des réclamations des autres déchets de la société... Quelle injustice ! Albus Dumbledore le plus honorable des sorciers et un directeur porté sur la tolérance et l'égalité des chances ? Mon cul, oui ! Même lorsque Potter s'est précipité pour narguer Papa Malfoy avec le journal et que cet attardé d'ex-retraité s'est enfin décidé à m'accorder quelques minutes de son temps et des explications méritées...c'était différent. Je le sentais dans son regard : je n'étais pas le grand Harry Potter mais juste Tobias Juws. Et quand bien même j'ai pris soin de lui exposer toutes nos découvertes comme il me l'a réclamé, cette lueur dans les yeux qu'il me réserve n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

Qu'est-ce que je peux la détester, bon sang ! Elle me fait une sale impression. A chaque fois j'ai la désagréable sensation de ne pas être vraiment pris au sérieux, de n'être rien de plus qu'un môme... Oui, il me regarde comme un gamin et non pas comme une ébauche d'adulte comme il a tendance à le faire avec Potter. Peu importe mes paroles, j'ai plus le sentiment de l'amuser en brillant bouffon de la cour qu'autre chose. Oh, il aime beaucoup me sortir des petites phrases sibyllines comme il en a le secret, seulement je crois qu'il le fait surtout pour apprécier ma réaction outragée. Il ne se conduit pas en directeur avec moi, il ne s'agace pas devant mon obstination et ne me reprend jamais. J'ai beau être absolument insolent, cela ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Avec un tel comportement de sa part j'ai plutôt l'impression de faire face au grand-père siphonné de la famille plutôt qu'au soi-disant sorcier le plus puissant de notre siècle...

_"Une chose m'intrigue. Si j'ai bien compris vous et Messieurs Cook ainsi que Pinston aviez découvert l'emplacement de la Chambre et la nature du journal de Jedusor depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et pourtant ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je vous trouve devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour sauver des vies, Tobias ?_

__C'était à Potter de devenir le héros de cette histoire. Pas à moi._

__Soit, mais tu ne savais pourtant pas qu'il se rendrait dans la Chambre ce soir. Tu n'étais même pas certain qu'il en possédait les moyens. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu quand même en prenant le "risque" de le devancer ? _

__Abe m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas fait._

__Mais quelque chose me dit que même sans l'intervention de Monsieur Cook tu aurais été là... _

__Pensez ce que vous voulez !_

__Vois-tu Tobias, il existe beaucoup de curiosités dans notre grand et subtil monde qui m'échappent encore... Oh, je sais bien des choses je te l'accorde, mais il m'arrive encore d'être surpris par quelque chose ou d'être tout simplement incapable de l'expliquer._

__Et alors ? _

__Et alors je ne comprends toujours pas comment certaines personnes peuvent s'évertuer à vouloir étouffer ce qu'il y a de meilleur en elles..._

__Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

__C'est bien dommage, je comptais sur toi pour contenter ma curiosité... Aller. Va et profite du festin de ce soir ! Tu le mérites, toi et tes amis._

__Hm._

__..._

__Vous savez... Ces personnes dont vous parlez... Peut-être qu'elles estiment que votre meilleur est leur pire._

__Sans doute... Tu as changé Tobias._

__Faux ! Ce n'est pas moi qui prend des rides."_

Tsch ! Foutu directeur cinglé à la con qui se permet de reprendre ses pseudos leçons de morale à peine réhabilité à son poste ! C'en est bien un qui ne m'a pas manqué avec tout ce remue-ménage des dernières semaines ! Peu importe qu'il nous ait donnés trois cents points en douce nous faisant passer devant Serpentard et Serdaigle. Ce n'est que mérité. Et même si tous les blaireaux n'ont rien su de la cause d'un tel "cadeau du ciel", ce fut vraiment délicieux que d'apprécier les mines défaites et effarées des serpents et des piafs. Je passerai sous silence les larmes d'émotion de Cédric, hein... Trop honteux même pour moi. Surtout pour moi ! Mais on se souviendra longtemps du festin de fin d'année 1993 ! Ne serait-ce que pour sa charmante ambiance pyjama-party... Je te dresse le tableau carnet : Maureen et son pyjama girafe avec imprimés, Peter et son classique violet un peu vieillot sur les bords, Leonor et sa chemise de nuit à nœuds et rubans, Evan, son vieux short et son tee-shirt on ne peut plus vrai "_Chieur Mondial de l'Année_", Barbara et son peignoir trop sage aux pans un peu lâches, Abe et son discret pelucheux bleu sans manche, moi, mon sweat blaireau et mes pantoufles assorties...oh la terrible bande ! Colin Crivey tout juste remis sur pieds -_malheureusement pour nous tous_- s'est empressé d'immortaliser la scène avec la promesse d'un double pour Peter, Leonor et Abe. L'occasion étant exceptionnelle, j'ai préféré...laisser couler. Seulement pour cette fois !

Mais parlons des bonnes nouvelles qui sont tombées au cours du repas qui s'est éternisé, chose rarissime, jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Ainsi notre fantastique professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera incapable d'assurer son poste pour une nouvelle année à notre grand bonheur. Boucle d'or a tellement planté son sort d'amnésie dans la Chambre qu'il s'est ôté totalement la mémoire oubliant jusqu'à sa vie d'escroc et ses infernales manières. Pimprenelle ignorant même son nom ait donc sagement demeuré à l'infirmerie où dit-on il regarde le vide avec une fascination malsaine digne d'un poisson rouge narcoleptique. Nous changeons donc de professeur pour la énième fois mais personne n'en est mécontent. Surtout que l'on peut difficilement connaître pire désormais, même un vampire sociopathe serait plus pédagogue que la chose que nous avons supportée toute l'année. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'en veux un dans ce genre pour nos prochains trimestres ! Nos prochains trimestres oui...car les examens ont été purement et simplement annulés ! Pas de révisions, pas de stress ; McGonagall a été littéralement ovationnée lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé l'heureuse nouvelle. Ceci prévoit donc une fin d'année plus que paisible et de calmes prochains jours qui ne vont vraiment pas être pour me déplaire ! Paresser dans l'herbe est tellement plus onctueux quand on sait qu'on devrait normalement être en train de réviser comme un malade son Histoire de la magie pour espérer passer de justesse... Ça va me changer de la panique des précédentes fois.

_"Hm... Dors Tobias... T'bouges trop..._

__On a cours cet après-midi._

__Et l'est...sept heures du ma-tin... Vire-moi c'...bordel d'là et dors ! Par Helga..._

__Deux minutes. _

__Hn, seul'ment deux..."_

Sale gosse va. Dire qu'il ne m'a même pas félicité pour mon courage lorsque je lui ai raconté, profitant de l'agitation du festin, la longue entrevue dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il n'a pas tort, pas tort du tout. Courage ? Non, je n'ai pas agi courageusement comme l'on fait Potter et Weasley mais par culpabilité. Je n'ai fait que libérer mon égoïste conscience, rien de plus, parce que je ne souhaitais pas rêver du cadavre de Weasley-fille la nuit. Je le reconnais, contrairement à tous ces autres qui se vantent d'avoir commis des actes héroïques qu'ils ne réalisent que dans le seul but de ne plus porter l'insupportable étiquette du coupable. Je suis un lâche. J'ai été incapable d'avancer sur le devant de la scène pour éviter cette dernière agression. Je me suis contenté de rester dans mon coin en pissant dans mon froc.

J'ai voulu croire que Gabriel avait raison et que ce n'était pas notre rôle. J'ai accepté ce mensonge parce qu'il était plus facile pour moi. Sauf que je ne suis pas un Serpentard, je ne peux pas oublier ce qui me dérange, me convaincre que je n'étais au courant de rien. Je suis un putain de blaireau et j'ai affreusement honte. Même si je me fous pas mal de Weasley-fille, même si j'ai joué le coq devant Dumbledore, je sais que lorsque toute l'excitation des derniers événements sera complètement retombée je me sentirai minable. Ah que c'est bien arrangeant de se dire au-dessus des valeurs morales de sa Maison quand on n'a même pas le culot d'assumer ses défauts par la suite ! Là où il est le Choixpeau doit bien se foutre de moi... Enfoiré.

_"Il faut croire que tu avais raison, Abe._

__Hmpf..._

__Je suis un couard._

__Et t'as tout l'temps de-dev'nir un'héros..._

__Comme Potter ?_

__Mouis, mais faut qu'tu dor-mes pour ça... _

__Non mais tu me vois sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin à vingt ans, toi ?_

__Tob'... Si tu fer-mes pas...et ton foutu carnet, et ta jolie gueule dans les s'condes à v'nir, j'demande à Ray 'te mordre..._

__D'accord, d'accord. Je range._

__T'intérêt... Hmm..."_

Quand même c'est sacrément étrange de pouvoir rester comme ça, à traînasser dans notre lit aujourd'hui alors que nous devrions avoir un charmant double cours d'Histoire de la magie. Heureusement que certaines choses ne changent pas, elles ! C'est "rassurant"... Sérieusement, Abe ne va quand même pas occuper mon lit jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, si ? Il va bien finir par perdre cette mauvaise habitude ou faire sa crise d'adolescence : dans son besoin d'indépendance il affirmera que c'est moi qui le dorlote et j'aurai toujours un souvenir honteux avec lequel le menacer plus tard auprès de ses amis. Ouais, j'espère cependant qu'il ne compte pas la faire à dix-sept ans sa crise. J'aurai autre chose à faire à vingt ans que de partager mon lit avec lui : être un héros notamment...

En six ans ? Je devrais peut-être songer à réclamer des cours personnels à Potter.

_**Ton serviteur dégonflé.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Avant dernier compte-rendu centré sur le dénouement du deuxième tome de Harry Potter. C'est un peu étrange pour moi de me dire que les compte-rendus sont bientôt terminés et qu'il va falloir revenir à un style plus "formel" pour les bonus avec sans doute bien moins d'humour. J'espère que je saurai vous faire apprécier la suite des aventures de Tobias dans un format différent. ^^  
Pour ce compte-rendu-ci, peut-être certains seront-ils déçus de voir Tobias si peu impliqué dans les événements. En créant Tobias, j'ai toujours voulu faire en sorte que son existence au sein de l'œuvre originale soit plausible. Je ne voulais donc pas bousculer les événements originaux et entraîner une situation différente qui aurait mis fin -à mon sens- à ce "possible" pour Tobias. Si seulement en relisant un tome, les lecteurs pouvaient se dire : "Tobias est là dans son coin" plusieurs fois au cours de leur lecture, alors j'estimerai avoir atteint l'objectif que je me suis fixée de ne pas perturber l'œuvre avec un OC qui deviendrait alors inexistant. (J'ai l'affreuse impression de ne pas être bien claire.)  
La situation du bureau m'a paru l'une des plus correctes mais aussi celle qui permettait le plus à Tobias de connaître l'ensemble des événements et de pouvoir y réagir. _

_Le prochain chapitre clôturera donc l'année : il sera moins descriptif des événements et plus porté sur la réflexion, les dialogues. Je pense qu'il ne vous sera pas difficile de deviner où et quand il se déroulera...  
En attendant, merci de vous entêter à suivre !_

_-Merci aussi à tous celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé leur vote par Mp ou commentaire pour le **concours de popularité des personnages **! Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir fait une exception pour l'occasion et je vous en remercie encore mille fois. Non seulement c'est encourageant, mais le classement est ainsi bien plus intéressant qu'avec trois rares participations comme cela était le cas il y a peu. J'ai vraiment apprécié que vous vous prêtiez au jeu !_

**Il vous reste deux semaines pour participer si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.**_ Ça prend cinq secondes et c'est gratuit. Ça vous évitera aussi d'avoir des regrets au moment de la publication des résultats quand vous verrez que Cédric est premier et que votre personnage favori s'est fait ravir sa place par un autre ! Surtout que je vais tenir compte du classement pour les bonus : _plus un personnage sera bien classé et plus il sera présent dans les bonus et vous en saurez davantage sur lui et son futur_. Alors n'hésitez pas ! ^^ _

_-Côté dessin :_ xunaly(.)deviantart(.)com/gallery/31863655

___Merci pour votre soutien._

* * *

**Review anonyme - ___Alice_ :**_ Tobias va-t-il ENFIN se trouver quelqu'un ?_ Il y a encore une trentaine de chapitres j'aurai répondu non. Désormais je dirai peut-être, cela dépendra surtout de ce que tu verras, toi ou plutôt, voudras voir. Dans tous les cas, Tobias Juws ne sombrera jamais dans la charmante romance, il ne s'enverra pas non plus en l'air en direct sous vos yeux ébahis - horrifiés ; mais je crois que tu t'en doutais non ?  
En tout cas merci pour ta participation. Je suis désolée si ma réponse ne t'éclaire pas davantage. Sur ce sujet, je préfère être prudente au cas où il me viendrait la subite idée de marier Tobias à Cho Chang...

* * *

::Musique::_ Joe Cocker _- Could you be Loved (Across from Midnight) / _Lady Gaga_ - Marry the Night (Born this Way)


	55. Compte rendu XLVII : A quai

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**Compte-rendu XXXXVII, 5 Juillet 1993, **

C'est officiel, notre quatrième année s'achève. Les valises ont été bouclées, depuis deux jours pour les organisés, au petit matin même pour les retardataires frileux entre deux tartines sommairement enfournées. Les uns ont plié leurs vêtements, classés leurs chaussettes par couleur, organisés leurs biens tandis que les autres se décidaient à affronter le bordel infernal de leur chambre jetant en premier pêle-mêle les manuels scolaires porteurs de mauvais souvenirs. La poussière installée paisiblement depuis dix mois a volée de tous côtés sous ces assauts déterminés. Un tube de dentifrice solitaire a même été cruellement oublié dans la bataille, on le prédestine a devenir l'expérience culinaire estivale des elfes de maison. Les papiers de bonbons, les morceaux de parchemin froissé, quelques plumes et d'autres emballages quelconques ont gorgé au fur et à mesure toutes les poubelles du château désormais pleines à craquer de témoignages d'une année scolaire un peu spéciale. Un ménage d'été plus que bienvenu qui a permis à chacun de faire son inventaire : sur le panneau des affaires perdues ce sont encore les Poufsouffles qui s'étalent, déplorant la curieuse disparition de leurs objets favoris. Sans doute ceux-ci doivent-ils traîner dans les recoins sombres de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le business reprendra dans deux mois mais pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé.

Au revoir Poudlard et son directeur siphonné aux légendaires bonbons au citron. Notre train file direction King's Cross voie 9 ¾ qu'il atteindra dans une demi-heure. Il en sera dès lors fini des "bizarreries", des "étrangetés" au moment de poser le pied sur le quai : c'est le retour à la normale qui s'annonce. Du moins, autant qu'un été peut l'être avec des cartes postales échangées par véritable hibou vivant et des devoirs quelque peu spéciaux à produire pour Septembre. Sans compter que je ne serai pas seul : Abe s'invite au grand bonheur de ma traître de mère. Moi qui était habitué à planter ma tente dans la bibliothèque de mon père pour l'été... D'accord, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir : pas question qu'il fiche les pieds chez lui avec le frangin qui s'annonce et l'état dans lequel cela le met. Sauf que je viens de songer qu'il va falloir distraire le gamin, il ne se contentera jamais de bouquins pendant deux mois ni de grasses matinées. Sans doute est-il encore trop jeune pour apprécier comme il se le doit ces privilèges.

Une partie de mes journées est déjà réservée à Dan. Puisqu'il n'est pas contre la présence du sale gosse, je lui fais confiance pour nous trouver des occupations -_je vois venir un ballon rond noir et blanc_- mais pour le reste... Oh, j'ai un atout de taille : Abe est un noble Sang-Pur qui a vécu dans un manoir toute sa jeunesse. Il a peut-être beaucoup voyagé mais il ne connait absolument rien au monde moldu et il a beaucoup de curiosité pour. Aux vacances de Noël nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de creuser de ce côté mais il était déjà le premier à se précipiter pour les sorties. Cette méconnaissance m'ouvre toutes les portes et j'ai déjà quelques destinations : le cinéma, la piscine, les spectacles, le restaurant, les magasins...même le garage de ma mère suffirait à lui occuper son après-midi -_il faut que je songe à apporter un bouquin cependant_. Surtout que je suis plutôt motivé à y réfléchir soigneusement, ne serait-ce que pour apprécier sa réaction face à l'inconnu. Bien entendu, je ne profiterai pas de ma position de force...noon. Ce genre de bassesse n'est bon que pour le vulgaire, je vaux mieux que ça.

Et il y a Penzance ! Un peu plus et j'oubliais... Une charmante petite ville côtière à la pointe sud-ouest de l'Angleterre où nous avons l'habitude de passer deux semaines : mes grands-parents paternels habitent là-bas. Étant trop âgés, ils ne se déplacent jamais à Reading même pour Noël, alors l'été ils nous accueillent dans leur maison. La plage est à quelques centaines de mètres ; je ne suis pas un grand amateur mais le cadre est vraiment appréciable et relativement calme. J'en connais un qui va devoir apprendre à nager... Aller Tobias, tu t'y colles ! Non seulement il va falloir passer l'épreuve du maillot de bain mais il va falloir traîner le mioche à la flotte et éviter de rentrer sans. Ça promet. Si en plus la rencontre avec mes grands-parents se passent mal...! Encore, je pense que Mam'Betty n'opposera pas grande résistance. Elle va fondre devant les grands yeux du gosse et s'il se montre curieux cela lui fera d'autant plus plaisir de pouvoir répondre à ses questions. Mais Phil...outch ! C'est qu'il est à prendre avec des pincettes l'ancien ! Surtout lorsque l'on aborde le vaste sujet de la mer : on ne prend pas un pêcheur passionné pour un jeune moussaillon. Toute affirmation sur le milieu marin doit être faite avec certitude et après vérification. Quant aux autres thèmes, mieux vaut éviter avec sagesse de souligner l'insouciance des nouvelles générations ou c'est le dentier qui va terminer dans l'assiette. Enfin ! J'ai encore le temps de m'y préparer psychologiquement...

Maintenant c'est notre petite bande de blaireaux au grand complet excepté notre intrus Gabriel qui est demeuré parmi ses semblables, histoire de ne pas ruiner sa réputation pour les congés à trop côtoyer le noir et le jaune. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de nous souhaiter de bonnes vacances au moment de monter dans les calèches en prenant soin d'enlacer longuement Leonor sous les yeux horrifiés d'Evan qui, traité aussitôt de jaloux par la langue fourchue, écopa du coup d'une bise sonore. Il s'installait dans le compartiment avec nous qu'il s'essuyait toujours la joue avec un mouchoir en grommelant des insultes peu gracieuses contre les Serpentards. J'ai envie de dire chacun son tour... J'ai eu assez de mon anniversaire, cette fois-ci je suis hautement satisfait d'avoir été épargné. Je suppose que tout contact avec ma personne doit le dégoûter maintenant que je suis un "_Putain de Griffondor refoulé_"... Ça a été sa première réaction lorsque je lui ai raconté l'épisode dans le bureau de McGonagall et le dénouement du mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Je suppose que même si je suis un lâche, je le suis suffisamment moins que lui pour lui paraître courageux. Il reste de l'espoir encore, ma carrière de futur héros n'est pas compromise.

J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de tourner tes pages et de revenir au début, de reprendre. J'ai profité de ce recul pour comprendre ce que je veux. Cette année m'a fait l'effet d'un tournant, je ne me reconnaissais plus vraiment dans les premiers jours de Septembre. Certains de mes mots me surprenaient, en bien, en mal... Si mon corps stagne désespérément j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir gagné des centimètres de plus mentalement. Même si je sais qu'il ne me faut pas grand chose pour être déstabilisé... Un pas en avant, six en arrière ? C'est vrai. Mais ces derniers jours j'ai essayé de rattraper cette fuite sans pour autant devenir quelqu'un d'autre, sans chercher non plus à représenter les valeurs les plus respectables de notre société...mais sans me mentir non plus. Je ne sais même pas si j'y suis parvenu, je suis réellement doué quand il s'agit de mauvaise foi ; j'en reste pour le moment relativement conscient. J'aime voir ce que je veux voir et entendre ce que je veux entendre. Je m'y suis trop habitué, je ne parviendrai jamais à être franc avec moi-même. Ce ne serait pas moi que d'y parvenir non plus et si je l'ai tenté ces derniers jours ce n'était que pour connaître ma destination temporaire qui peut-être chavira de nouveau dans un an comme un fétu de paille.

Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets comme maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais me dire que j'ai fais le mauvais choix, ni me sentir coupable d'avoir raté quelque chose. Sans soulever les foules, je veux devenir quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un qui ne dépendra que de mes actes. Et si dans quarante ans je suis capable de me regarder dans la glace sans me reprocher quoi que ce soit, alors je m'estimerai satisfait. Je ne peux donc me permettre d'être un lâche mais je ne suis pas pour autant un héros. Je veux faire ce que j'estime doit être réalisé sans craindre pour cela de me mettre davantage en lumière et de m'impliquer. Je veux essayer de ne pas avoir trop honte de mes faiblesses : reconnaître que je suis heureux d'avoir des amis pareils, d'être un sorcier... J'aimerais moins craindre la douleur et moins prévenir que je ne le fais maintenant, m'habituer à guérir et à me relever. Je voudrais me croire capable d'être cette personne, surtout.

Dans les pires moments ces affirmations me font hontes... Elles pointent chacun de mes points faibles : _"Tape-là et tu vas faire mouche, un seul coup suffit pour qu'il s'effondre"_. Il n'y pas de sensation plus désagréable que de se sentir aussi nu et vulnérable, si atteignable et compréhensible par tous. De se dire que le bout de l'ongle seul suffira à découvrir toutes ces valeurs dissimulées honteusement qui font que je suis un Poufsouffle...et qu'il sera alors trop tard pour fermer les yeux sur cette vérité. Je ne pourrai dès lors plus les nier ; une seule vision d'elles suffit à assurer leur existence et je ne veux pas ne plus apercevoir que la chose molle et humiliante qui a élu domicile en moi. Le respect n'est pas sans confiance : je ne saurai jamais gagner davantage de confiance en moi car il m'est impossible de ne pas mépriser cette chose, alors la seule solution est de continuer à fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir d'elle. Il me sera plus facile de continuer ainsi en aveugle.

_"Tu tires une de ces gueules Tob' ! L'année est terminée c'est les vacances, souris un peu !_

__Laisse mon blondinet, il broie du noir parce qu'il s'entête à rester seul. _

__Justement, l'été c'est la saison de la cueillette. Tu vas bien te trouver une nana !"_

Evan et Leonor, toujours imperméables aux plus grandes catastrophes, enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur conjugale. On passera sur leur dernière rupture en date qui remonte à moins de trois jours et dont l'origine s'est perdue de nouveau en quelques méandres brumeux. Jeunes réconciliés, ils diffusent insouciamment leurs ondes à haute intensité romantique, Leonor perchée sur les genoux de son copain, tous deux bercés par le ronronnement de Marise. Au moins leurs mains sont-elles toujours sagement visibles même si le spectacle d'Evan se laissant docilement nourrir de sucreries par sa chère et tendre me semble plus répugnant encore que quelques errances sous le tissu des vêtements... Heureusement que Peter se contente de nous abrutir des soupirs de sa guitare, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à chanter en italien pour parfaire le tableau.

_"Hm, je ne pense pas... Les cartes m'affirment que ton entourage proche t'influencera d'une manière défavorable quant aux possibles rencontres de cette nature, Tobias._

__Que c'est étonnant ! Je ne m'y serai jamais attendu..."_

Tss...! Tu fais bien de jouer l'innocent en te planquant derrière ton journal, Abe ! Ce n'est certainement pas mes parents qui vont se permettre de mettre leurs nez dans ce genre d'affaires. Même si j'imagine que ma mère ne manquerait pas de se gausser si je finissais par malheur attaché à une quelconque fille, elle ne s'y opposerait pas pour autant sans une raison valable. De même pour mon paternel. Non, il n'y a qu'une personne capable d'assainir efficacement les alentours de toute présence ennemie féminine et ce durant tout l'été si nécessaire... Ça va être joyeux si Abe joue à la nounou avec moi pendant la totalité des congés. Ce n'est pas que je tiens à me retrouver avec une dinde écervelée sur les bras _-merci bien du cadeau- _mais si je n'ai même pas le droit d'entretenir mes yeux sur la plage, c'est du despotisme ! J'aurai beau raisonné, je ne peux rien contre mon adolescence qui réclame l'épanouissement physique. Peu importe la finesse de l'esprit, je ne suis pour le moment encore que l'esclave de mon corps. Il va bien falloir qu'Abe l'accepte... Et ces vacances vont être reposantes, je le sens ! Je vais revenir à Poudlard plus crevé que je ne le suis maintenant. Ce sera ma seule récompense pour avoir voulu être généreux envers une pauvre âme esseulée. Tu parles d'un encouragement à poursuivre dans la voie du Bien et du soucis de l'autre ! Encore heureux que ce soit une exception, je ne me suis jamais passionné pour ces religieux adeptes du sacrifice de soi au point de se fouetter à la petite cuillère.

_"Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer encore, Maureen ?_

__Tu devrais faire des découvertes intéressantes et sortir de ton parcours habituel. C'est de l'expérience bénéfique même si fatigante. Méfie-toi des roux et tout ira bien."_

Ha ha... Dan est roux. Tu m'étonnes que je vais redoubler de vigilance ! Môssieur a beau jouer les intellos dernière cuvée, reste qu'il est le type qui aime coller des glaçons dans les sous-vêtements de ses invités. Le genre de blagues vaseuses sans aucune finesse qui laissent franchement à désirer si tu vois ce que je veux dire, carnet. N'empêche que s'il se comporte ainsi avec le sale gosse, il va risquer un retour de flammes plutôt virulent...ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Quitte à devoir jouer au foot et rencontrer les amis moldus qui le supportent -_soit socialiser_- autant qu'il n'ose plus nous pousser tout habillés dans le bassin le plus proche. Je n'ai pas le temps de songer à une possible vengeance j'ai déjà ma revanche contre les jumeau Weasley sur le feu et qui, depuis le temps, doit être bien racornie. Et trois ans supplémentaires ne seront pas négligeables pour les coincer ceux-là !

_"Si tu as fini avec Tob', tu pourrais me tirer les cartes à moi aussi ?_

__Bien sûr Peter, si tu lâches ta guitare pour m'en désigner quatre..._

__Oh, oh... Quelqu'un redouterait le TGV sous la Manche ? Quel homme !_

__Parce que tu crois que le tien est un modèle de bravoure ? Révise ton parchemin Leonor !_

__Tais-toi et joue Pet' !"_

Ah, quels charmants enfants... Une diseuse de bonne aventure mariée à ses cartes si maladroite qu'elle a déclenché huit carambolages avec sa valise, un couple lubrique qui s'étale sans pudeur ni considération pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous, un pseudo auteur-compositeur aussi talentueux qu'un candidat de show de téléréalité ayant pour thème la musique et un môme capricieux en pleine recherche de lui-même qui aurait fichu Super Nanny au chômage si elle n'était pas morte avant. Et je les ai supportés toute l'année ? Je veux ma médaille. Même les mères au foyer les plus aguerries craqueraient à ma place. Pris séparément c'est encore possible bien qu'ardu mais tous en même temps ? Ça ne me surprend pas que l'on me traite de frigide des relations humaines alors que je les côtoie au quotidien. Des calamités pareilles entraînent forcément de graves conséquences irréparables. J'en suis la preuve même ! Vous ne voulez pas devenir comme Tobias Juws aussi inspiré par la socialisation que par un paquet de poissons panés surgelés ? Alors filtrez attentivement les composants de votre environnement proche. Cela vous évitera de devenir jeune maman avant l'heure.

_"Ouvre la bouche mon blondinet en sucre ! Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue..._

__Hm-pouah ! Chaussette sale ! _

__Quelle douce attention..._

__Au lieu de minauder si tu en veux saches que tu as le droit, Abe._

__Je vais m'abstenir, il n'est pas bon de trop tenter sa chance. _

__Hé ! Ce sont les perdants qui disent ça !_

__Le triomphe suffit aux idiots... Prend-le comme tu le peux Evan."_

Cédric serait si ému s'il nous voyait ainsi qu'il verserait quelques larmes : a-t-il jamais existé tableau plus beau de la franche camaraderie Poufsouffle ? De cette bonté qui nous unit, cette gentillesse qui semble emplir l'atmosphère de notre compartiment... La candeur de nos paroles aux accents doux de générosité, le soucis de l'autre et de son bien-être physique et mentale, ce besoin de cultiver les sentiments les plus humbles et tendres... Ne sommes-nous pas les représentations mêmes des valeurs de notre Maison ? Cette détermination dont fait preuve Maureen lorsqu'elle tente de réaliser un château de cartes, n'est-elle pas admirable ? Au moins autant que ce sacrifice de lui-même qu'effectue Evan à chaque échauffourée déclarée avec les Serpentards. N'oublions pas non plus la bonté de Peter qui répand ses douces chansons comme certains répandent les déchets, berçant tous les cœurs. Seule la vertueuse Leonor peut égaler une telle action positive, elle qui se soucie plus des autres que d'elle-même. Bien sûr, il faut aussi reconnaitre que la gentillesse d'Abe est tout autant splendide surtout lorsqu'on sait à quel point ce petit est tolérant. Quant à moi...je suis le modèle le plus perfectionné qui soit de patience. Personne n'osera me contredire.

_"Peter... Tu es entré en conflit avec quelqu'un récemment ? _

__Oh oui. Ç'a été un peu mouvementé avec Barbara dernièrement. Juste des broutilles..._

__Hm..._

__Tu devrais en changer. C'est une vraie mante-religieuse cette nana, elle va finir par te ronger jusqu'à l'os. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris ce qu'elle fichait dans notre Maison celle-là ! _

__Ça me regarde, Evan._

__Je ne vois rien de négatif concernant tes vacances en France. Juste le bonheur de retrouver la famille, la satisfaction et le repos. Tu n'as rien à craindre de particulier._

__Merci Maureen._

__Quand je pense que je vais bosser tout l'été dans la boulangerie familiale pendant que ce dom juan va réviser en profondeur son french kiss..."_

J'avais presque oublié... J'ai beau connaître Evan depuis quatre ans désormais, c'est toujours aussi surprenant que d'entendre cette brute parler de la profession de ses parents. A chaque fois il y a...comme un soucis de correspondance entre le comportement de ce crétin blond aussi fin qu'un ours et les métiers de son père et de sa mère. Ça m'a d'ailleurs bien fait rire la première fois, je m'en souviens encore... Mr Wills est boulanger, Mme Wills est patissière et à eux deux ils tiennent leur boutique. En guise de tradition familiale, Evan doit mettre les mains à la pâte -_ha ha ha, tordant_- pendant les congés quand il rentre. Et j'ai beau tenté, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en train de dresser délicatement la décoration d'une bûche de Noël. C'est un tableau qui manque de naturel. Par contre ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit plutôt doué pour pétrir la pâte à pain, quand on voit comment il s'occupe des hanches de Leonor...hem.

Pourtant la surprise de la découverte de cette incompatibilité n'est rien par-rapport à celle que j'ai ressentie le jour où Maureen s'est finalement décidée à m'évoquer sa famille à demi-mots. Notre Maureen si maladroite, si effacée, si lointaine, est...de haute naissance. Les Dowell bien qu'absolument moldus, du moins jusqu'à Maureen, appartiennent à une famille anglaise noble et maîtresse de nombreuses terres. Lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé ça, tu imagines bien carnet que j'ai cru qu'elle se fichait gentiment de ma crédulité _-et ma tête accessoirement_. Ce n'est pas le cas : Sir Christopher Dowell gère en maître le patrimoine et l'entreprise familiale d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Je suis donc en ce moment même assis aux côtés d'une riche héritière d'un parti tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur en Angleterre. Ce qui me permet de ne pas trop m'en inquiéter ? Le fait qu'elle vient de renverser pour la énième fois les affaires de Peter d'un mouvement involontaire peut-être ?

Heureusement en tout cas qu'elle soit la seule dans ce cas particulier là. Quoique... Abe étant un Sang-Pur, il possède le même rang dans le monde de la magie. Mais comme c'est un sale gosse, c'est tout de suite moins impressionnant. Même si je me serai passé de savoir que jusqu'à peu il était promis à l'héritière d'une famille honorable de sorciers américains. Ses parents sont néanmoins revenus sur leur parole lorsqu'ils ont appris son intronisation à Poufsouffle. Étrangement ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que cela... De mon côté, je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé l'idée ""flippante"" que de savoir ce môme déjà presque fiancé et ce, depuis sa naissance. D'ailleurs je me demande si notre généreux Pinston est dans la même situation... Si c'est le cas, pauvre promise. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

"_Il mio angelo... La tua mano è il mia ! Oh-oh ! Non fuggire... Celebrando il nostro amore !"_

Pu-tain ! Mais je vais l'exterminer celui-là ! Ce con est vraiment en train de chanter en italien maintenant ! C'est de la provocation ou quoi ? Il tient tant à ce que je lui fasse avaler sa guitare dans sa totalité, morceau par morceau ? Ou bien il est carrément insensible à mes ondes de haine depuis tout à l'heure qui lui ordonne de se contenter de jouer sans ouvrir la bouche ? Y'en a qui ont vraiment perdu leur instinct de survie dans leur processus de développement. Surtout quand on sait que nous sommes encore autorisés à pratiquer la magie dans le Poudlard Express. Abe m'a dit de me trouver une motivation pour user de ma magie ? Très bien, je suis absolument motivé là, tout de suite, alors quel charmant sortilège vais-je balancer à l'apprenti-chanteur ?

"_Tobias... _

__Amore ! I fiori sono appassiti ! _

__Oh Leo... Tu vas me manquer cet été._

__Hey ! Voglio essere la tua acqua... Io sono qui !_

__Toi aussi mon blondinet en sucre..._

__Laisse-les Tobias. Nous devons discuter de quelque chose."_

Wow, mauvais signe. Ce doit être important si Maureen prend la peine de profiter de cette distraction pour me parler aussi discrètement tout d'un coup. Dois-je lui signaler cependant qu'Abe tend l'oreille, planqué avec soin derrière sa Gazette du Sorcier ? Elle doit s'en douter, tu me diras. Ah, je déteste franchement la voir arborer un visage si sérieux ! Discussion épineuse à venir... Tu peux vraiment remercier Peter, c'est grâce à elle que tu gagnes quelques minutes de sursis, même si je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

"_Tobias. Qui-tu-sais... Il ne va pas abandonner._

__Com-..._

__Sei nel mio cuore ! _

__Il va revenir. Autrement. Parce que c'est ce qu'il désire._

__Oh amore ! _

__Le Survivant ne pourra pas toujours l'arrêter. _

__Maureen..._

__Il va revenir. Dans une seconde, des mois, des dizaines d'années... _

__I tuoi occhi sono il cielo !_

__Mais il va finir par retrouver son corps et son pouvoir. C'est une certitude._

__E le tue labbra sono di velluto._

__Alors prépare-toi._

__Qu- !_

__Tu ne pourrais pas changer un peu, Peter ? _

__Il mio so-hé ?_

__Avec la famille que tu as, tu sais parler français non ? _

__Je me débrouille, Leonor. _

__Tu ne pourrais pas...?_

__Hm. Hem ! Hem ! Oooh... J'ai le souvenir d'effffleurements ! Quelques doux froottements...entre nos deux peaux !_

__Parfait. Remet tes mains là où elles étaient, blondinet stupide._

__Commme ces jeux d'enfants quiiii s'écoulent silencieusement... Sans un mot ! O-ooh..._

__Tobias... Il ne nous attendra pas. Il sera le premier à frapper._

__Ton parfum caaapiteux m'entête encooore ! Dans ces joourrs où ne viennent que les remoords !_

__Pense-y s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu sauras quoi faire._

__J'ai plongééé mes mains dans l'eau, vouluuu la retenir ! Mais la volontééé seule ne peut suffiiir !"_

Je n'ai pas voulu croire Maureen lorsqu'elle affirmait que le premier Héritier devait être Voldemort. J'ai toujours préféré penser que Potter l'avait tué pour de bon et pourtant nous avons eu la preuve l'année dernière qu'il demeurait dans l'attente, près à s'emparer de la moindre occasion pour retrouver sa force. Je le sais...bordel oui, je le sais qu'il est là encore. Dans l'ombre il patiente sans faire de remous, il guette comme un serpent dans son trou et il n'abandonnera pas. Que ce soit dans plusieurs années ou non, il va finir par revenir. Je le sais, ça. L'idée reste dans un coin de ma tête sans trop chercher à se montrer. Sans doute parce qu'elle me terrifie. J'ai lu tant d'horreurs sur la première guerre, tant de choses que j'aurai mieux fait d'ignorer. Des tortures aux meurtres, de l'instauration d'un régime politique hasardeux aux attaques organisées, des disparitions inexpliquées et pourtant devinables à cet impérialisme compulsif. Je sais et je ne veux pas connaître de telles horreurs. J'ai envie de m'inquiéter de mon avenir uniquement professionnel, de demeurer indécis sur la couleur des murs de mon désiré appartement, pas de douter de ma situation en plein conflit magique et d'esquisser des plans de fuite. Si l'Angleterre sombre à nouveau nous serons tous touchés, Poudlard, le Ministère, mes parents, Dan... Je pourrai me réveiller un matin pour apprendre leur mort. En tant que né-moldu je risque aussi bien la chasse des Mangemorts. Mon destin est-il de finir au fond d'un trou dévoré par le temps ou d'être abattu le temps d'une seconde parce que ma route aurait croisé celle d'un ennemi ? Dois-je déjà m'exiler au bout du monde pour espérer y échapper ?

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je me suis déjà suffisamment fait chier jusqu'ici pour rattraper le train, je n'ai pas envie d'être fauché en cours de route maintenant que je suis parvenu à monté dedans. Je suis encore curieux des années à venir. J'ai des projets à réaliser et des objectifs à atteindre. Je ne peux pas retourner au néant avant même d'avoir fait le quart du chemin. Ce serait trop cruel, trop injuste que je sois celui qui tombe parmi les premiers. Et je sais que je ne résisterai pas longtemps, j'en suis incapable. Survivre en pleine guerre ? C'est pour les héros comme Potter. Je suis de ceux qui prendraient le premier avion pour Moscou avec ma famille. Et les autres ? Maureen né-moldue, Leonor à moitié sorcière, Evan né-moldu, Peter né-moldu... Ils risqueraient tout autant la mort que moi. Que feront-ils eux quand il sera temps de se battre ? Où sera Abe ? Quel désir sera celui de Gabriel, lui dont le père est Mangemort ? Achèvera-t-il à la chaîne tous les membres d'une famille dont le seul défaut aura été d'être dénuée de pouvoir magique ? Serons-nous tous en train de nous trahir les uns les autres dans le seul but de survivre quelques secondes de plus ?

Si seulement il pouvait se résigner. S'il pouvait s'éteindre en silence sans bouleverser notre monde. Mais il en est incapable, il se nourrit de puissance, du goût de dominer, d'affronter tous les obstacles et d'en ressortir vainqueur. Il a ce goût des triomphes et il sera de nouveau là : Voldemort. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit si facilement défait pour cette seconde fois. Ses partisans demeurent dans l'attente eux aussi, la peur demeure... Comment les sorciers pourraient-ils vaincre quelqu'un dont il n'ose même pas prononcer le nom ? On ne peut pas vaincre une peur. On la surmonte mais elle reste minime, si infime et pourtant prête à réapparaître dès que le doute s'installera et que l'hésitation lui indiquera le chemin du retour. Toujours il demeure cette appréhension... Alors pourquoi Voldemort devrait-il être vaincu un jour ? Il l'a bien été une fois et pourtant il n'en est pas mort. Il est comme le mal lui-même, repoussé mais pourtant jamais détruit. Comme si le cœur même des Hommes l'appelait à rééquilibrer les choses...

"_Oh ! On arrive à King's Cross ! _

__Déjà Pet' ? Ah mais oui, j'aperçois le dragon qui te sert de sœur blondinet en sucre..._

__Leo ! _

__Tu as intérêt à m'écrire tous les jours ! Et n'oublie pas..._

__...de prévoir quelques week-ends de libre pour que l'on se voit, oui je sais. _

__C'est incroyable comme tu me parais heureux en disant cela... _

__Mais non ma Leo ! Tu sais que je t- !_

__Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais j'aimerai récupérer ma valise et la housse de Marise alors si vous pouviez vous décider à virer vos fesses de cette banquette !_

__Ah Peter quelle délicatesse. Tu ne vas pas me manquer. _

__Tsch ! Quelle bassesse alors que j'ai joué le fond sonore pendant tout le trajet pour vous !_

__Ne grogne pas. Je t'enverrai quelques cartes moi. _

__Ah merci Maureen de ta pitié ! Un peu plus et je me serai cru obligé d'avoir pour seule correspondance notre charmant Pinston. Tu imagines ? _

__Oh, tu peux toujours écrire à Tobias aussi. Il sera ravi._

__Les ondes négatives qu'il diffuse depuis quelques minutes ne m'inspire pas vraiment, Leonor._

__Vous pensez qu'il est triste de ne plus crouler sous les devoirs ? _

__Tu veux dire que c'est Rogue qui lui manque, oui, Peter ! _

__Mais non. C'est juste que personne ne serait heureux à sa place de passer ses vacances avec un môme inattendu sur les bras !_

__Je te méprise Evan._

__Oh ! Le gamin a retrouvé sa langue sous la banquette !_

__Ton soucis des autres est louable, c'est déjà ça. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter, en deux mois je vais lui remonter le moral... Tu verras à la rentrée. _

__Pauvre Tobias..._

__Je partage votre avis les garçons. _

__Hey le dépressif ! Tu tentes de te noyer dans ton journal de nana ou quoi ? _

__Le mot délicatesse a été inventé pour ton élocution, Ev'..._

__Ah ! Tu me rassures ! _

__C'est bien tout ça mais aller, aller ! On se bouge un peu ! Il est temps de sortir sur le quai ! De l'énergie mes eunuques ! _

__Aïe Leonor ! _

__Pas de protestation ! On prend exemple sur Maureen et on s'active ! Ah décidément il n'y a que les femmes qui tiennent le coup ici ! Plus vite crétin blond !_

__Tu es amoureuse de ce crétin je te signale !_

__Peu importe ! Du nerf !_

__Ah l'amore ! Come dolce !_

__La ferme Peter ! _

__Tobias ?"_

Je ne veux pas les perdre.

"_Je sais. Nous y allons Abe."_

Personne.

_**Ton dédié serviteur.**_

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Que c'est étrange de me dire que le dernier compte-rendu vient d'être bouclé. C'est la fin sans être vraiment la fin, il reste encore tant de choses que je dois traiter dans les bonus et déjà je dénombre les prochains chapitres. Oh non, vous n'êtes pas prêts de voir cette fiction prendre fin encore. Je ne pourrai pas tout aborder des années à venir et c'est pour cela que je ferai les résumés des années les plus déterminantes dans une dernière publication. Mais j'aimerai toutefois développer de nombreuses situations et peindre cet intéressant tableau qu'est la guerre de 1997 avec une approche différente de celle du livre. J'espère que je saurai vous y intéresser. _

_A savoir, je ne sais pas si je conserverai mon rythme d'un chapitre le mardi toutes les deux semaines. Comme je traite désormais des bonus, je n'ai pas vraiment testé si j'étais capable de réaliser ces écrits d'un style différent dans les délais. Sans compter la reprise de mes cours qui n'arrange rien. Je suis en train de déchanter avec trente minutes d'écriture possibles chaque soir en tout et pour tout hormis les week-ends. Il n'y a pas plus frustré que moi...  
Dans tous les cas, dès que le bonus est terminé il sera posté le mardi proche que cela prenne moins ou plus de temps que prévu. _

_Et merci. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à cette fin de journal. C'est une page qui se tourne bien que cette fiction ne soit pas terminée et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tant de gens se sont pris d'affection pour tous les personnages. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si jamais elles vous traversaient l'esprit. Même quand je n'ai pas le droit de parler, je me débrouille pour vous éclairer. (Même si souvent c'est affreusement subtil. Hem.)_

_-Côté dessin :_ xunaly(.)deviantart(.)com/gallery/31863655

___Merci pour votre soutien._

* * *

: Review anonyme - Chat noir :___  
_J'apprécie que tu continues à apprécier. ^^ Quant aux formules de ce genre, il m'arrive parfois d'être vraiment inspirée pour créer ce genre d'expression pas nette du tout. Si cela peut plus t'amuser que de te faire douter de ma santé psychologique, alors tant mieux.  
J'ai pris en compte ton vote même si je t'avoue que j'ai été étonnée que tu tapes seulement dans les personnages appartenant à l'œuvre Harry Potter. Et je t'avoue que je ne sais sincèrement pas si nous les croiserons dans les bonus. Mon but n'est tout de même pas de m'éterniser dans les bonus... J'ai d'autres projets à réaliser encore. ^^ Comme en plus je ne souhaite pas modifier les événements du récit de JKR, je n'ai pas pour objectif de traiter ses personnages d'une autre manière que celle qu'elle a elle-même écrite. Mais merci.___  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Sting _- Brand new Day/If I ever lose my Faith in you (Best-of) / _Céline Dion_ - Dans un autre Monde (S'il suffisait d'aimer)

* * *

**- Concours de popularité -**_  
Personnages & "objets_"

Je tiens à toutes et tous vous remercier pour votre participation. J'ai vraiment été touchée des efforts de certains pour rendre ce classement le plus intéressant possible. Et comme prévu, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que les personnages les mieux classés soient les plus apparents dans les bonus. (J'annonce au passage que j'ai enfin défini mes trois derniers bonus et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à combler le vide au milieu. ^^)

_1er Platine_  
Tobias Neal Phil Juws (**26,9%**)

_2e Or  
_Abraham Thomas Matthew Cook (**22,3%**)

_3e Argent  
_Gabriel Angel Pinston (**13,9%**)

_4e Bronze  
_Maureen Margaux Paule Dowell (**10,4%**)

_5e Chocolat  
_Peter Marc Cécil Person-Blanchet & Evan Malcolm Wills (**3,9%**)

_6e __Nougat_  
Le Carnet (**3,5%**)_  
_

_7e ____Pain d'Épice_  
Leonor Arthur Roman (**3%**)

_8e Amande  
_Hermione Granger (**2,2%**)

_9e Sucre  
_Harry Potter (**1,7%**)

_10e Ferraille_  
Daniel Tom Adamson & Jumeaux Weasley (**1,4%**)

_11e Carton  
_Luna Lovegood & Nellie Blair-Juws & Maxwell Adamson & Messire le Cavalier d'échec & Neville Londubat (**0,9%**)

_12e Papier  
_Cédric Diggory & Tom Elvis Jedusor & Drago Malfoy (**0,5%**)_  
_


	56. Bonus 9 : Avr 97 : La tournante roue

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS NEUVIEME : Avril 1997 : _La tournante roue_**

* * *

**King's Cross, LONDON (United Kingdom),**

Ils étaient des centaines à se presser sur les quais. A petits pas rapides, traçant leur route parmi la foule et les bagages, en grandes enjambées conquérantes, s'en allaient ces êtres en toutes directions l'esprit déjà ailleurs. Le billet à la main, dans la poche, cherché avec nervosité ; ils étaient là à courir : l'homme d'affaires son immuable mallette à la main, la famille trop nombreuse aux bambins chouinant leur impatience, le couple encore amoureux qui s'envolait vers le paradis main dans la main, la classe en voyage scolaire linguistique qui s'étalait en une petite file de sacs sombres, le petit vieux aux bras de sa fille et de sa canne, le groupe d'adolescents en partance pour l'antithèse du service militaire... Tant de pieds qui foulaient le sol, tant d'identités sans importance. Alors pourquoi les voyait-il enfin avec tant de netteté ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pour Poudlard serein qu'il s'en allait.

De son banc Peter côtoyait le train qui allait l'emmener en un ailleurs bien différent de ses souvenirs d'ancien collégien. La montre découverte au poignet, le portable à la main, il jetait quelques coups d'œils à la vitre la plus proche derrière laquelle il apercevait les visages de sa famille. D'ici il voyait même sa mère mordiller ses lèvres nerveusement, tenant entre ses doigts l'anorak violet de sa petite-soeur, de sa Sophia à l'air encore un peu déboussolé par tant de précipitations. Les deux femmes de sa vie, qu'il n'avait su préserver de son propre monde sombrant dans la déchéance. Il avait tenté de tenir pourtant malgré l'attente insupportable du pire, les attaques brutales et soudaines des Mangemorts qui prenaient de court un ministère gangrené par l'ennemi, les morts étalés à la une tels de macabres trophées. Assurant la protection de sa propre maison, surveillant les moindres pas de chacune, observant, traquant toujours l'invisible assaillant surprise, sursautant au moindre bruit ; depuis quand n'avait-il plus dormi paisiblement ? Nous étions en Avril, maintenant...

Il était fatigué. Trop. Ses arguments avaient perdu toutes couleurs face à ceux de sa mère inquiète. Les bagages avaient été pliés à midi même, Sophia tirée du lit et gentiment pressée, les billets de justesse arrachés à prix triple... Deuxième train de la journée en partance pour la France, et les voilà tous les trois à la gare prêts à rejoindre les racines de leur mère. Comme cela arrivait parfois en été ou pour les festivités de Noël, mais les sourires avaient été rangés avec le linge propre et les produits de toilette, la maison bouclée d'un tour de clé n'attendait plus qu'un retour sans date arrêtée. Et sur ce banc il en prenait conscience, il ne s'agissait pas d'un voyage, ni de visite, non il ne faisait que chercher refuge là où il en restait encore aujourd'hui. Comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant...

_"Paule speaking. Who is this ? _

_Maureen,...c'est Peter."

Oh, sa mère le tuerait sans doute plus tard pour la facture de téléphone. Mais qui pouvait-il, lui, si ses doigts avaient dérapé sur son clavier ? Juste quelques minutes de réconfort, au cas où...au cas où les Mangemorts trouveraient amusant de faire effondrer le tunnel sous la Manche au mauvais moment, ce genre d'accidents qui se banalisaient depuis quelques mois. Juste quelques minutes passées devant cette vue d'une New-York constamment animée qu'aimait lui décrire Maureen avec soin. Juste quelques minutes volées d'un lieu plus paisible que celui qu'il connaissait. Couper le lien d'une manière comme d'une autre et faire le grand pas...

_"Peter... Ta voix tremble. _

_Je suis à King's Cross.

__Oh..."_

Certains mots se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, surtout avec Maureen. Ce n'était pas nouveau, même à des milliers de kilomètres au loin, elle comprenait toujours tout, toujours trop aussi. Et elle parlait sans nervosité, d'un ton calme et posé, sans jamais se soucier du temps. Pas comme Evan empressé qu'il ne parvenait jamais à arrêter complètement. Quant aux autres... Tobias ne répondait plus depuis longtemps à ses lettres et Leonor...sans doute son portable avait-il été abandonné sur le bas côté en chemin. Sans doute y resterait-il encore longtemps. Sans doute ne viendrait-elle plus jamais le chercher.

_"Tu as peur ? _

_Non.

__Menteur."_

Une jeune fille venait de faire son apparition sur le quai. Troussée comme l'as de pique, en jean et tee-shirt attrapé à l'aveugle, tresse irrégulière et chaussures éreintées. Le sac à dos à l'épaule dangereusement balançant, elle semblait avaler le monde au fil de ses pas et balayer le reste. Les êtres se poussaient sur son passage animés d'instincts prudents, les lycéens libérèrent son chemin hâtivement... Peter lui attrapa la vision de son regard brûlant, la silhouette discrète d'un bout de bois dépassant à peine de sa poche. La courageuse guerrière venait de laisser place à une fuyarde pressée de sauver sa peau. Comme lui.

_"Je l'ai fait avant toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens... _

_Evan...

__...a choisi sa route. Du peu que j'en sais il est parvenu à assurer sa place au ministère sans problème. _

_Leonor...

__...est en sûreté là où elle est, même si nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle._

_Sa famille a été assassinée, Maureen ! Sous ses yeux !

__Et t'a-t-elle recontacté depuis ? _

_Non...

__Leonor a choisi sa voie. Nous n'en faisons simplement plus partis..._

_Comment peux-tu accepter ça si...?

__Je l'appelle chaque soir Peter. Mais elle ne décrochera que lorsqu'elle le voudra. Pouvons-nous l'en blâmer ?"_

Il ne répondit pas, sa sœur venait de trouver refuge dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Et Peter brûlait silencieusement de jalousie sur son banc, ses yeux accrochés à ce tableau. La faute à ce pauvre connard de géniteur qui s'était barré à la naissance de Sophia. La faute à cet enfoiré d'inconnu s'il ne pouvait plus flancher aujourd'hui. Non, lui ne pouvait plus s'enterrer dans le parfum de sa mère. Au contraire, il restait constamment debout devant elle, à la protéger, à la soutenir, à être ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être. A ne pas fuir, jamais pour ses deux perles. Il préférait même en crever. Lui ne ferait jamais pleurer Sophia comme l'autre avait osé le faire en quittant leur maison la valise à la main. Ce n'était qu'une promesse à lui-même, ça n'avait de valeur que pour lui. Cela suffisait pour qu'il se batte.

"Tobias... Tu as des nouvelles ?

__Tu te décides enfin à demander... Rien depuis Décembre 96 de mon côté._

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fout ce crétin ? Je pensais qu'il te tiendrait au courant toi !

__Du peu qu'il m'a dit, il était décidé à rester en Angleterre. _

_Le fou...

__Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Peter. _

_Et Abe ? Il ne sait rien lui ? Ça m'étonnerait...

__Il m'a dit qu'il avait passé Noël avec Tobias et que celui-ci allait bien même s'il lui a parlé clairement d'un projet à concrétiser. Depuis, Tobias a coupé tout contact avec lui aussi._

_La trahison de cet enfoiré de Pinston l'a vraiment foutu en pétards, hein ? Putain, s'il risque sa peau...!

__Je ne crois pas que Gabriel y soit pour quelque chose, Tobias préparait ça depuis longtemps. Sans doute même plus qu'on ne le croit._

_J'ai l'impression que tu en sais davantage que tu ne veux le dire...

__Ce n'est qu'une question de sens, mais jusqu'à ce que je ne quitte l'Angleterre, j'ai eu l'impression de le croiser parfois... _

_Maureen...?

__Es-tu triste Peter ?_"

Son regard accrocha la barrière qu'il avait si souvent traversée chargé d'affaires peu conventionnelles. Un coup de plus au cœur et au corps, sans importance...il demeurait debout. Il le fallait. Même s'il n'était pas un grand héros, même s'il ne serait pas un sauveur, le Sauveur, au moins demeurerait-il le protecteur de sa famille. Deux vies, les plus précieuses, qu'il sauverait de tout. C'était tout ce dont il était capable, lui, Peter, le musicien raté, le pas grand-chose qui traînait à la suite de Tobias et d'Evan, le camarade de chambrée indissociable de sa fidèle guitare aux heures les plus tardives de la journée... Il l'avait emmenée, sa guitare. Le reste était demeuré à la maison ; ça faisait mal de songer à ses biens abandonnés derrière lui, toutes ses partitions personnelles qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute pas à son retour... Des années de travail si misérables face à la mort. Ridicule. Pourquoi l'Homme s'acharnait-il quand sa fin était une fatalité ? Par soucis de donner un sens à son éphémère existence ou celui de marquer les mémoires d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ne jamais complètement disparaître ?

"Mon train va partir...

__D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant._

_Tu rigoles ? C'est encore plus cher de téléphoner aux Etats-Unis depuis la France !

__Peter !_

_Tu sais, "it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me".

__..."and I'm feeling good"_. N'oublie pas la fin de ces paroles, musicien raté...

_Ouais..."

Le sifflet. Sa mère qui derrière la vitre lui faisait signe de se hâter comme craignant qu'il ne se ravise et demeure sur ces quais. Mais Peter ne pouvait pas rester ici sur ce banc à voir ce train disparaître à l'horizon. Ce type d'histoire n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était pas grand de la même manière qu'Evan et Tobias. Lui ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur de la peur au sein de sa maison. Lui ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux en croisant les doigts pour qu'on l'épargne encore aujourd'hui. Il était fatigué de ce genre de combats inutiles qui ne faisaient qu'encourager les ennuis. Pouvait-on réellement lui reprocher la facilité ? Tobias lui-même l'avait poussé à partir en France à la fin de leur dernière année. Alors qu'il savait déjà tout. Cet enfoiré...que branlait-il en ce moment-même ?

"Au plus tôt, Maureen.

__Au plus tôt."_

Il avait une heure et demie pour y songer.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Tout ce qu'il est bon de savoir sur les bonus :  
-je ne ralentirai pas mon rythme.  
-les chapitres seront plus courts que les compte-rendus exceptés quelques raretés.  
-je ne pourrai pas en faire autant que j'aimerai.  
-ce sera toujours dans le désordre temporellement, pardon.  
_

_J'ai été vraiment satisfaite de la manière dont le dernier compte-rendu a été accueilli. Le journal s'est clôturé sur une bonne note et c'est tant mieux. Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux parvenus jusqu'ici, et plus encore à certains de m'avoir fait partager une nouvelle fois leur réaction. _

_La page des bonus s'ouvrent donc avec cette "mise en bouche". Tous les personnages sont au menu, toutes les émotions aussi. C'est pour le plaisir, pour avoir des informations supplémentaires sur le futur des personnages suite au journal. Ne vous attendez pas à des chapitres de fiction, c'est tout bonnement impossible pour moi de relever le défi avec une telle activité scolaire que celle que je subis en ce moment. Je ferai donc de mon maximum pour éclairer les plus gros trous noirs mais je ne pourrai pas forcément décrire chaque tableau. Je vous laisserai donc imaginer le reste à votre sauce.  
Mais pas de soucis, je pense quand même dépasser la vingtaine de bonus. Alors il y aura matière à lire. _

_Dans tous les cas j'espère que cet éclairage un peu nouveau de Peter vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment fait mon plan de manière à éclairer la situation de chacun pendant et post-guerre. Néanmoins si vous avez des desiderata, tentez-les. Je pourrai peut-être les réaliser. _

_Merci encore à chacun pour votre fidélité et votre appui toujours aussi chaleureux. ^^  
_

_(A la prochaine fois pour les fans de Gabriel...)  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Mylène Farmer _- Anamorphoses (California) / _Lafee _- Der Ragen Fällt (Jetzt Erst Recht)


	57. Bonus 10 : Les caprices de ces Seigneurs

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS DIXIÈME _: Les caprices de ces Seigneurs_**

* * *

**Property of the Pinstons, ABERCASTLE (United Kingdom),**

L'océan hurlait au-dehors. L'être habituellement si patient qui rongeait lentement mais sûrement la roche millénaire des falaises se faisait impétueux en cette soirée, ainsi gorgé de pluie. Ses vagues acérées venaient s'écraser violemment en contrebas, projetant écume et gouttes d'eau en tout sens. Porté par le vent, le ventre bleu et lisse se plissait de rides, s'animait d'un souffle brutale. Les éléments semblaient peindre de concert le tableau d'une passion brûlante en cette soirée tumultueuse où toute l'ampleur des forces de la nature se trouvait représentée.

L'océan grondait et Gabriel demeurait. Insensible au vent mordant et au sel qui lui piquait les yeux et la langue, à la pluie lourde qui s'écrasait sur les dalles de pierre de la terrasse. Accoudé à la balustrade, à la pointe même de la falaise vertigineuse, ses yeux ne perdaient rien du spectacle en contrebas. L'air était froid pour un mois de Juillet, il l'inspirait pourtant avec une nécessité désespérée, ne semblant jamais en être complètement rassasié. L'effort violent rendait sa respiration haletante et l'effet bénéfique se transformait lentement en un empoisonnement qui rendait son esprit cotonneux . Il s'entêta, décomptant les secondes, avalant, recrachant l'atmosphère humide et salée.

La route avait été longue depuis King Cross. Plusieurs heures de vol en balai pour traverser la Grande-Bretagne et retrouver le chemin du domaine familiale : manoir discret se dressant en gardien immobile au sommet d'une falaise des côtes Ouest. Sa cape demeurait encore gorgée de pluie et l'eau commençait à mouiller ses vêtements. Désireux de goûter aux embruns il ne s'en était pas soucié. Malgré les cris de protestations d'un corps harassé par le voyage il avait traversé les lieux d'une traite humide, allant jusqu'à porter lui-même ses bagages jusque dans sa chambre où ses pas empressés l'avaient mené finalement sur la terrasse. Un besoin vital qu'il avait ressenti à la simple vue de l'apparition austère du manoir alors que s'achevait ainsi une sixième année d'études et qu'il quittait des visages aux sourires amicales au bord des quais pour ce qui construisait son existence depuis toujours.

Il aimait pourtant les pièces spacieuses aux murs de pierres froids, de portraits peints à la vie silencieuse, et moquettes épaisses, aux larges fenêtres dissimulées sous les tentures épaisses de rideaux de velours. Il aimait les meubles de bois sombres finement sculptés, le cuir de fauteuil confortable aux abords de l'unique et imposante cheminée centrale des lieux, les couloirs étroits où son ombre se confondait même en pleine journée. L'escalier de marbre du hall d'entrée avait aussi toute son affection, il en appréciait la structure large et son équilibre, sa rambarde fer forgé aux arabesques troublants. Gabriel aimait ce manoir où il vivait depuis toujours et qui avait vu bien lui grandir ses ancêtres. Pourtant, ce soir comme tous les autres qui avaient marqué son retour, il respirait, agrippé à la balustrade de sa terrasse, insensible aux tourments de l'océan.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une apparition claqua alors au milieu des hurlements des vagues.

"Eminky souhaite la bienvenue au Maître Pinston. Maître Pinston souhaite-t-il qu'Eminky dépose ses vêtements sales à la lingerie ?

_Si je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à fouiller dans mes valises ce n'est pas pour commencer maintenant. Va donc plutôt te rendre utile dans les cuisines, j'ai faim."

L'elfe de maison se courba, servile, inutilement. Le jeune homme importuné n'avait même pas pris la peine de se tourner vers elle, lui laissant pour seul vision celle de son dos droit et méprisant. Il en fut de même lorsque la créature habillée de guenilles disparut dans un nouveau bruit sec comme un fouet, ne laissant que le vide derrière elle. Gabriel ne baissait jamais le regard sur les elfes qui servaient sa famille depuis des années. Leur simple vue lui donnait une nausée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qui ne lui était pas agréable à ressentir. Leurs voix criards suffisaient à perturber son bien-être. Il se sentait aussi étouffé par leur présence, leur apparition soudaine au moindre de ses gestes, lui laissant l'impression d'une surveillance constante insupportable. Au moins se faisaient discrets ceux de Poudlard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gabriel ne vit pas la nuit s'épaissir lentement et les éclats lointains d'étoiles apparaître peu à peu. Sa respiration forcée s'était apaisée au cours du temps et il s'en sentait plus tranquille, plus vivant. A ses pieds l'océan continuait à se tordre sous une pluie néanmoins plus calme et claire mais le froid commençait à le prendre au corps à peine protégé par des habits complètement imbibés et la fatigue plus que jamais lui réclamait un lit. Affamé aussi, il s'apprêtait à retrouver la chaleur du manoir lorsqu'il la vit en se retournant. Elle avait attendu à quelques pas, dans son dos, et lui faisait désormais face de ses yeux trop brillant. Son sourire, un trait dont la courbe creusait ses pommettes, lui souleva aussitôt le cœur.

Le geste fut impulsif, il recula. Cette réaction ne ternit cependant pas la joie folle qu'elle dégageait. Gabriel remarqua distraitement sa tenue aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le manteau de velours émeraude tombait sur ses bras en des manches bien trop longues qu'elle affectionnait, le col droit et rigide soulignait son port de tête hautain et les pans ouverts n'étaient retenus ensembles que par de lâches liens de cuir et une ceinture de tissu nouée par ses mains tremblantes. Ils ne dissimulaient rien de sa nudité sous le tissu : sa peau violacée était ainsi révélée en bien des endroits. Gabriel ne s'étonnait plus de la voir montrer si impudiquement sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre et ses jambes. Cet aspect privé semblait totalement obsolète à ses yeux, elle se couvrait de ces riches habits avec un soin indécent qui ne devait pour avoir but que de libérer ses mouvements. Les contraintes avaient toujours été insupportables pour elle.

"Gabriel..."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine devinable dans le vacarme extérieur, pourtant il le perçut comme si elle avait hurlé. Elle n'avait besoin de lever le ton pour se faire entendre et ses mots n'étaient jamais que souffles rauques parfois sifflants lorsqu'elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Il l'entendait pourtant toujours clairement, se laissant percuter par ses propos, ses folles visions... Il ne s'échappa même pas lorsqu'elle encadra son visage de ses mains couvertes par ses manches pour se pencher sur lui. Il sentit à peine son souffle chaud alors qu'elle inspirait profondément la surface de sa peau avec une lenteur qui lui était insupportable. Puis elle baisa ses lèvres, les caressant avec réserve.

Il ne songea pas un seul instant à l'arrêter. Elle s'était toujours comportée différemment avec lui du fait de leur lien. Alors que sa colère et sa ferveur ne semblaient accepter personne d'autre au plus près d'elle, que son mépris immense pour toutes les êtres du monde demeurait depuis les premières minutes de son existence, sa folie semblait devenir autre en sa présence. Elle ne disparaissait pas, cela était impossible et le serait toujours, mais elle le voyait, lui parlait. A sa manière, elle qui n'aimait rien le chérissait lui. En sa présence, elle changeait et la rage glacée se transformait en une curiosité impartiale pour les futilités de l'existence. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il préférait la voir ainsi suivre son esprit en d'étranges réflexions ou s'il préférait la voir si perdre jusqu'à oublier son humanité. Il savait juste qu'elle savourait ces contacts avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de les lui refuser. Ni l'imprudence. Perdre ne l'intéressait pas puisqu'aucune chose ne semblait avoir de réelle valeur dans sa vie mais il savait que le voir échapper à son emprise, lui seulement, la rendrait hystérique et déchainée.

"Que tu es beau... Il me faut la pointe de mes pieds pour t'accueillir...

_Gabrielle, tu es trempée...

_Regarde-moi. Montre-moi mes yeux..."

Il ne lutta pas alors qu'elle ramenait son visage à sa hauteur. Supporter son regard lui semblait toujours aussi difficile mais il ne s'y soustrayait pas, écarquillant largement pour lui permettre d'apercevoir davantage ses iris qu'elle avait semblables et qu'elle déplorait souvent de ne pouvoir apprécier seule autrement que dans le verre terni des miroirs. Impassible il la laissa le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui rende sa liberté enfin sans pour autant s'écarter de son corps, se voulant consciemment étouffante.

"Je t'ai attendu ces dix jours derniers à la cave... J'y ai trouvé de belles lames aussi blanches que la gorge d'une vierge...

_Gabrielle, ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à...

_Non. Le coupa-t-elle dans un sourire satisfait. Je me suis juste demandée comment, toi, tu te sentirais si je venais chatouiller ta chair de leurs pointes... Rirais-tu comme moi de bonheur ? Ou pleurerais-tu comme cet enfant moldu pour lequel tu m'as abandonné une si longue journée il y a de cela bien des années...

_Gabrielle..."

Ignorant l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait il attira la jeune femme entre ses bras, la berçant de ce prénom qui était le leur. Quand le calme venait enfin la chercher après la fureur froide, ces questions venaient toujours effleurer son esprit tordu. Il l'avait retrouvé pâle et inerte sur le sol la dernière fois que la curiosité l'avait emporté et qu'elle s'était poignardée pour connaître la douleur de la chair blessée et l'agonie lente. Leur mère l'avait sauvé de peu, son père embrassé sur le front avec une fierté malsaine de voir sa perle si peu raisonnable dont il vantait les mérites aux plus proches serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Y penses-tu encore ? Moi, il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour voir apparaitre dans ma tête le visage suppliant de ce déchet moldu...et Seigneur ! Qu'il était laid.

_Je suis là maintenant Gabrielle. Je ne partirai plus loin de toi...

_Délicieux menteur qui s'envolera à la naissance de l'automne en m'abandonnant pour la septième fois...

_Dans un an je serai à toi tout entier."

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'elle venait cueillir l'odeur des embruns ancrée au creux de la peau de son cou. En cette soirée il percevait clairement sa nervosité qui rendait son corps tremblant et son regard trouble. Elle l'accueillait toujours ainsi dans cet état soucieux quand il revenait, craignant de le voir revenir changé, libéré du poids de sa présence. Il avait compris très tôt qu'elle ne le partagerait jamais : à six ans alors qu'il s'était offert à balai une journée de solitude et qu'il avait volé jusqu'au village le plus proche discrètement. Des rires avaient attiré son attention ; son exploration s'était terminée dans un parc à s'amuser d'un rien avec un garçon roux de son âge. Une journée parfaite à la fin de laquelle sa sœur, princesse inquiétante de glace, était venue le chercher lui...et son nouvel ami. On déplorait toujours la perte du petit Alexander à Abercastle, disparu en fin d'après-midi et dont le corps n'était jamais revenu à ses parents.

"Non... Dans un an tu appartiendras au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne t'attend pas encore mais je te vanterai auprès de lui autant qu'il m'en sera possible bientôt... Le contredit-elle avant que sa voix ne s'emporte alors en des accents d'impatience heureuse et de séduction. Vois-tu comme je vois ? Nous deux, ensembles dans la soumission, aux pieds du Lord... Et rien pour s'y opposer que les rebuts au sang de porc. Ooh... Gabriel ! Ce serait formidable !"

Il la regarda impuissant trembler violemment d'excitation entre ses bras, le regard plus fou que jamais. Il n'était capable que de contempler ce visage si semblable au sien se tordre sous les accès d'un poison contre lequel plus personne ne pouvait rien. Sa sœur avait toujours eu l'ascendant sur leur couple sans qu'il ne cherche à se révolter. Sa première inconscience avait coûté le sourire a un enfant qui avait osé tendre la main au frère de la folie. Il conservait à jamais comme avertissement le souvenir de la tête décapitée qu'elle lui avait fait faire apportée sur un écrin de satin rose, une injure de plus que l'océan avait porté ailleurs.

Elle avait toujours été le génie d'eux deux. Le jumeau de caractère qui se révélait toujours plus résistant que son reflet. Il n'était là que pour écouter ses désirs et les réaliser. Il en était de même pour leurs parents : leur père n'avait jamais caché sa préférence malgré le comportement glacial que sa sœur avait conservé avec eux, refusant jusqu'à les voir pendant des jours ; il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement considéré comme son père. Quant à leur mère... Elle demeurait effrayée par la folie de sa propre fille et comme catastrophée d'avoir donné naissance à pareil esprit, elle ne trouvait jamais la force de s'opposer à ses décisions. Alors le jour où Gabrielle avait réclamé à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien décidée à surpasser son père simple Mangemort de sixième rang, Gabriel avait vu son avenir prendre une tournure contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Du moins l'avait-il longtemps pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne goût à la lumière et à sa douceur...il y a trois ans de cela.

"A qui oses-tu penser devant moi, Gabriel ?"

Les yeux étaient noyés de peur mais la main glaciale qui se plaqua sur sa gorge n'admettait aucune faiblesse. Il ne chercha pas à mentir, il était tout aussi incapable de la blesser que de la tromper. Depuis toujours il était le second mais son frère jumeau aussi dont elle connaissait les moindres facettes, les moindres pensées pour peu qu'il ne se laisse trop à les montrer.

"A mes amis."

Ces trois mots claquèrent dans le silence avec l'intensité d'une balle de fusil. Sous ses yeux le sourire se craqua, les sourcils se tordirent, les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi pour se plisser à nouveau brûlant d'une rage qu'il pouvait ressentir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oncles griffant la peau de sa gorge. Avec la vivacité d'un serpent s'abattant sur sa proie elle dénuda son avant-bras gauche pour mordre profondément la chair de ses dents pointues. Une plainte sourde seule échappa à Gabriel qui mourut au même moment qu'une vague contre les rochers avant qu'il ne se soumette à la douleur sans résistance, la laissant s'abreuver de ce sang qu'il partageait jusqu'à en rougir ses lèvres et son menton. Elle releva alors la tête pour venir chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix sifflante difficilement contenue :

"Tu as un an pour les aimer. Chéris-les autant que tu en es capable de ton âme enchaînée à la mienne... Le destin te rappellera à mes côtés et même le Seigneur ne peut rien contre lui. Tu es mien ! Toi qui portes mon prénom, Gabrielle !"

Au-dessous de lui, l'océan grondait de son roulement constant. Il n'entendait plus le bruit précipité de ses pas alors qu'elle partait s'enfermer à nouveau dans une de ses pièces favorites du manoir, propice à son imagination. Agrippé à la rambarde de la terrasse, Gabriel Pinston inspirait douloureusement en frottant son avant-bras blessé. La morsure encorde chaude venait d'éveiller en lui une nouvelle détermination...

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Après Peter, à Gabriel de se dévoiler sous un jour nouveau. Si certains se souviennent : Maureen avait déclaré certaines choses curieuses à Gabriel alors qu'elle tentait de lui tirer les cartes dans un compte-rendu, voici une réponse à ses paroles. Et aussi une pièce majeure à intégrer dans toutes ces raisons qui font que Gabriel et Gabriel, qu'il se comporte en tant que tel, mais aussi sur ses décisions futures qui ont été esquissées dans d'autres bonus.  
Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous le retrouverons, mais une prochaine et déjà faite ainsi qu'une autre programmée. _

_En attendant, merci encore aux fidèles du clavier pour leurs mots d'encouragement. J'ai été ravie que ce style différent soit intéressant et ait apporté du bon au personnage assez secondaire de Peter. Quant à Maureen, viendra son tour aussi plus tard. Pas d'inquiétude._

_Pour tenter d'allumer la flamme de curiosité : je viens de terminer le bonus sur la bataille finale à Poudlard et la longueur de son contenu est plus relevable que les bonus postés jusqu'ici. J'espère que la qualité en sera de même et que je n'aurai ennuyé personne d'ici là au point de le faire fuir. _

_A dans deux semaines pour le tour d'Evan !  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Hans Zimmer _- God Particle/Air (Angels and Demons)


	58. Bonus 11 : Sept 97 : La danse des ombres

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS ONZIÈME _: Septembre 1997 : La danse des ombres_**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic, LONDON (United Kingdom),**

Lukas Hösmann était un honorable sorcier né d'un père sorcier et d'une mère sorcière. Diplômé de Poudlard depuis peu, c'était une fine baguette en sortilèges, dotée d'un sens de la réaction des plus appréciables dans son humble fonction d'agent de la maintenance magique au sein du ministère. Il avait d'ailleurs été reçu sans aucune difficulté dans le service et s'était très vite fait une place d'habitué. Personne ne prêtait réellement attention aux porteurs de la robe bleue marine : passés les premiers jours, Lukas s'était fondu dans le décor avec l'aisance d'une ombre. Recevant des notes de service paniquées ou furieuses, il passait ses journées à déambuler dans les couloirs moquettés au rythme du tintement de son trousseau.

Oh non, personne ne s'intéressait aux porteurs de la robe bleue marine et pourtant ceux-ci détenaient tous le plus grand trésor des lieux : un anneau de cuivre et ses deux cent dix-neuf clés de fer ouvrant toutes les portes du ministère. Peu importait les sorts de fermeture qu'apposaient les sorciers empressés en quittant leur bureau ou ceux complexes destinés à préserver le secret des plus dissimulateurs, seule la Règle de la Clé subsistait. Celle-ci tournée dans la serrure, la porte se soumet et s'ouvre. Un fin stratagème qui ne brisait même pas les sorts de sécurité et les laissait tels quels, destiné à permettre l'accès des agents à toutes les pièces dans un but strictement pratique. Mais personne ne portait attention aux agents de maintenance ou ne se souciait de trouver du parchemin neuf sur son bureau au matin. Les sorciers ne s'étonnaient plus de rien. On ne s'inquiète pas lorsqu'on manie une baguette magique. Tout semble seulement réalisable.

Et Lukas Hösmann fouillait, les deux mains plongées dans une poubelle. Retournant les papiers, triant hâtivement les déchets, raclant le fond pour se figer parfois, les doigts sur un parchemin couvert d'écritures et de tampons, les yeux dégringolant sur le papier en une rapide lecture pour pousser un grognement d'insatisfaction et reprendre ses recherches. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que le jeune sorcier ne se résigne, vidant la poubelle d'un coup de baguette. Passant devant le bureau de merisier supportant de nombreux dossiers, il hésita avant de retourner les quelques feuilles les plus récentes qui avaient été entassées sans obtenir plus de résultat. L'unique note de service violette fut soigneusement repliée, n'apportant pas davantage. Frustré de cet échec, Lukas jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule la plus proche avant de s'intéresser à un tiroir. Le jeune sorcier était une fine baguette en sortilèges, le sort de fermeture complexe qui avait été apposé sur la serrure sauta à la première incantation, révélant un tiroir débordant de morceaux de parchemin griffonnés, plus des notes personnelles que des formulaires administratifs. Lukas ne toucha à rien, se contentant du premier de la pile. La lecture lui tira un sourire de satisfaction alors qu'il mémorisait l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Très vite il referma le tout, apposant à nouveau le sortilège de fermeture tel qu'il avait été réalisé par le maître des lieux. Puis tirant son trousseau de sa poche, il quitta le bureau en le refermant avec soin derrière lui.

Le couloir était désert. Rares étaient les sorciers qui montaient jusqu'au niveau un. Mis à part le ministre lui-même et l'affreux crapaud qui lui servait de sous-secrétaire, seuls les fabricants de brochures occupaient les lieux quoique restant sagement assis à leurs pupitres. Il y avait bien les bureaux de quelques hauts-placés tels que celui que venait de visiter Lukas, mais ceux-ci se comptaient sur les doigts de la main et leurs possesseurs ne s'amusaient pas à déambuler dans le ministère. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea donc sans inquiétude vers les ascenseurs, les portes de l'un d'eux lui ouvrant les bras. Il en profita bien que sachant parfaitement que l'habitacle ne resterait pas longtemps aussi agréablement vide. Ce fut une sorcière âgée aux cheveux blonds savamment arrangés en un chignon semblable à une fourmilière qui monta à l'étage suivant.

"Wakanda.

_Jeune Hösmann. Te voilà bien réjoui en des temps si sombres..."

Lukas eut un sourire entendu.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose que je cherchais depuis longtemps.

_Je comprends."

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le ministère était devenu un terrain de jeu périlleux où les paroles se révélaient être bien dangereuses. Bien que jeune, Lukas avait très vite appliqué les règles élémentaires de sécurité. Il ne fallait donner aucune raison aux sorciers de s'inquiéter des porteurs de la robe bleue marine et de leur encombré trousseau. Ni laisser à personne la possibilité de le révoquer. Sa place lui était chère, il avait travaillé des mois pour l'obtenir et l'assurait désormais depuis un an. La perdre le rendrait impuissant et Lukas ne pouvait se résigner à laisser les autres combattre à sa place pour une faute d'inattention. Encore faudrait-il que le ministère se contente de le licencier et il savait que s'il venait à être soupçonné de trahison envers le nouveau régime, sa véritable identité serait découverte. Et il n'était pas question qu'Evan Wills se retrouve enchaîné au dixième étage et interrogé quant à la qualité de son sang.

"Lukas !

_Mr Cattermole ?"

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur un autre agent de la maintenance, un sorcier de la trentaine à l'étonnante tête de fouine qui paraissait visiblement paniqué. Depuis plusieurs jours Lukas ressentait l'inquiétude de celui qui était son mentor grandir. L'homme était constamment sur ses gardes et un peu trop prompte à mordre. Il ne s'était décidé à lui parler de la cause d'un tel stress que depuis hier dans les locaux du service, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes : sa femme était une née-moldue et il craignait pour sa sécurité ainsi que celle de leurs trois enfants. Lukas avait compris. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas par plaisir qu'Evan s'était décidé à voler cette identité à un camarade Poufsouffle plus âgé de sang sorcier qui avait pris le premier avion pour l'Allemagne son diplôme en poche. Même si le ministère n'était pas encore tombé sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il avait obtenu son poste d'agent. Il n'avait pas été surnommé le Stratège dans sa jeunesse pour rien ! Le corps était brutal mais sa tête fonctionnait étonnement bien lorsqu'il prenait la peine de l'écouter.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Reg, par Merlin !

_Je sais. Que t'arrive-t-il pour être aussi pressé ?

_Il pleut dans le bureau de Bletchey ! C'est la quatrième fois en deux semaines. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un s'amuse ou s'il y a eu un problème lorsque le sortilège d'atmosphère a été renouvelé... Seulement je dois aussi réparer quelques dégâts au niveau quatre le plus tôt possible et...

_Pas de problème. Je vais m'occuper de Bletchey.

_Merci.

_Niveau quatre , Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles. Annonça la voix désincarnée de ascenseur.

_Je te laisse ici. Bon courage Lukas, Bletchey est de méchante humeur !"

L'homme disparut, rapidement happé par la foule qui se pressait hors des ascenseurs. Quatre sorciers et une sorcière montèrent dès lors à sa place tandis que Lukas et Wakinda se pressaient davantage contre les parois de l'habitacle. Le jeune sorcier fixa le ballet incessant des notes de service violettes qui se déroulait au-dessus de leurs têtes, attendant de pouvoir descendre au niveau six. Bletchey, ancien Serpentard de son état, travaillait au service de régulation des balais en tant que chef de projet. Le titre n'était pas ronflant mais le sorcier entretenait un très bon réseau de connaissances qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier. Nul doute qu'il ne serait pas accueilli d'une manière très chaleureuse par l'homme qui ne devait pas apprécier de voir son travail contrarié par la météo. Au moins le problème ne serait-il pas long à régler, Lukas avait un important coup de fil à passer.

Il fut le premier à sortir lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le couloir du sixième étage. Bletchey l'attendait déjà devant la porte ouverte de son bureau d'où s'échappait un vacarme surprenant, son mocassin ciré tapant le sol avec impatience, les bras croisés et le menton haut en une attitude arrogante qu'Evan détesta. Lukas le relégua au fond de son esprit, prenant une attitude servile qui ne lui épargna pas les foudres du sorcier. Et bien que le problème fut réglé d'une incantation et d'un mouvement de baguette, il dut subir le discours courroucé de l'homme mécontent durant plusieurs minutes et ses menaces, ce qui lui valut d'être largement évité comme un malade contagieux par les autres sorciers qui assistèrent à la scène. Au moins cela lui assura-t-il un retour au calme jusqu'à l'atrium ; il en profita pour maudire l'irritable chef de projet et tous ces autres charmants petits copains qui étaient prêts à baiser les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec adoration si l'honneur leur en était fait. Répugnant.

"Pause déjeuner Lukas ?

_Je la mérite, Eric !"

Le sorcier vigile lui adressa un sourire goguenard : s'il avait séché ses vêtements, les cheveux du jeune sorcier étaient encore gorgés de pluie, plaqués sur son crane en un casque épais qui goutait désagréablement dans sa nuque. Lukas n'en apprécia que davantage la douce chaleur des flammes de la cheminée qu'il emprunta pour se retrouver les deux pieds dans une cuvette de toilette, de retour dans le monde moldu. Ne désirant pas s'attarder sur place où quelques rares sorciers se pressaient dans les cabines pour entrer dans le ministère, il retira sa robe bleue marine et lui donna la taille d'une pièce de mornille qui termina dans la poche de son pantalon. Ses cheveux séchés, sa baguette la rejoignit alors qu'il quittait les toilettes publiques pour remonter la rue bondée à cette heure de la journée.

Il avait ses habitudes et quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait confortablement installé à sa table favorite sur la terrasse d'un restaurant qu'il honorait chaque midi. Les autres agents préféraient prendre leurs encas dans leurs locaux. Lukas, lui, ne supportait plus l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait au ministère depuis que Scrimgeour avait été assassiné. Le besoin de respirer devenait trop souvent pressant et la pause déjeuner était parfaite pour retrouver son calme et se préparer à un après-midi chargé. De là où il était assis, un peu à l'écart des autres tables aussi, il profitait de la vue sur le trottoir pour observer le ballet des passants. S'assurer de ses alentours, c'était compris dans le lot depuis longtemps bien entendu.

"Menu du jour Mr Hösmann ?

_Comme toujours avec un expresso.

_Bien."

Le serveur s'éloignant, Lukas plongea la main dans la poche intérieure astucieuse du sweater qu'il portait pour en tirer un téléphone portable. Avec son trousseau et sa baguette, l'objet faisait parti des objets qu'il lui était impossible de perdre. Ce ne serait définitivement pas une bonne chose s'il venait à tomber dans de mauvaises mains bien qu'il doutât que les Mangemorts sachent se servir d'une telle technologie moldue. Certains numéros qu'il contenait devaient rester inconnus même si celui qu'il était en train de composer en ce moment même se trouvait, lui, étalé dans les journaux, dans les brochures et toutes les affiches qui jalonnaient le Chemin de Traverse avec une insolence remarquable qui frisait la folie.

"_A qui ai-je l'honneur ? _

_The Ears à l'appareil.

__Oh. Quel est le péché de l'Homme ? _

_L'orgueil.

__Bien. Je t'écoute._

_J'ai mis la main sur une note personnelle de Albert Runcorn dans son bureau. Il prévoit d'envoyer Dirk Cresswell du Bureau de liaison des gobelins à Azkaban.

__Pour quel motif ? _

_Il a falsifié son arbre généalogique.

__C'est noté._

_Je voulais l'avertir mais vu la date de la note, il est déjà trop tard, je risque ma couverture.

__Ne fais rien qui mette ta place en danger the Ears. Les Détraqueurs sont trop occupés à Pré-au-Lard ou en mission dans les villages visés par V. Il survivra à Azkaban. _

_Je sais, mais fais-moi le plaisir d'accabler ce chien de Runcorn. Je veux que tout le monde sache que V. lui a passé le collier ! Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en sorte quand il sera venu le moment de rendre des comptes.

__Je suis là pour ça._

_Bien, merci the Truth.

__Bon appétit._"

Lukas ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il ne savait pas et il ne pouvait qu'admirer cet homme qui osait s'opposer au régime avec autant de morgue. Chacun de ses textes lui soulevait le cœur comme un coup de fouet trop longtemps réclamé. Il en était venu à guetter comme beaucoup d'autres les articles de cet inconnu qui se rendait pourtant accessible à n'importe qui et avait tant de fois échappé aux Mangemorts ainsi qu'aux gangs de Rafleurs qui ne rêvaient que de mettre la main sur ce défenseur de la Vérité. Oh oui, Lukas se souvenait encore du premier coup de fil qu'il avait passé à ce sorcier lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Renommés grâce à "the Reality". La voix lui avait tout de suite plu, pas vraiment grave mais assurée, semblant se délecter de chaque mot, de chaque son, parlant clair et concis avec parfois une touche d'ironie acide. Elle lui avait paru aussi étrangement familière...

Certainement "the Truth" avait-il été un Griffondor de son année. Encore un copain à Potter suffisamment dingue pour tenir un tel rôle. Un de ces types qui naissaient pour tenir le rôle de héros. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_J'avance, j'avance dans l'écriture des prochains bonus et je suis ravie de vous annoncer qu'il ne m'en reste plus que 6 (normalement) avant la fin de cette fiction. Donc, d'ici deux mois, je pense que je pourrai enfin publier les chapitres suivants le mardi toutes les semaines. Mais je prends mon temps, surtout que soigner cette définitive fin est très important pour moi, je pense que vous vous en doutez.  
Reste que, merci encore à tous de suivre les dernières publications. On est au 58ème chapitre en tout et à 1 an et demi de publication. Alors une nouvelle fois, merci à vous, et aussi aux revieweurs, d'une telle fidélité.  
(A ce jour, 11 bonus ont été rédigés et attendent d'être postés.)  
_

_Après Peter, Maureen et Gabriel, c'est à Evan de jouer sur le devant de la scène. Cette fois-ci le conflit est déclaré et les enjeux importants. J'espère que cette image plus mature d'Evan et fortement engagée conviendra avec ce que vous avez pu imaginer de lui.  
A ceux qui se demandent aussi si l'atmosphère va rester assez pesante, je répondrai qu'il y aura de tout : des moments de bonheur un peu stupides, beaucoup de pression, de doutes, d'angoisse durant la guerre et plus de calme pour la suite pendant la reconstruction. Et normalement tous les personnages passeront au moins une fois, voire deux, et même plus pour certains, évidemment. (Je pense notamment à un type brun avec son carnet...)_

_La prochaine fois c'est un portrait de "The Truth" qui vous attend. Alors j'espère que ce bonus-ci ne vous aura pas découragé de continuer à suivre car j'ai vraiment soigné ce douzième.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Within Temptation _- Shot in the Dark (The Unforgiving)


	59. Bonus 12 : Fév 98 : Sur le fil

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS DOUZIÈME _: Février 1998 : Sur le fil_**

* * *

**"Somewhere", LONDON (United Kingdom),**

Tobias veillait. Le front collé contre la vitre trop froide où son souffle dessinait des ronds de buée éphémères, il guettait. Malgré l'heure tardive, Londres ne dormait pas encore et l'activité au-dehors ne désemplissait pas. Le ciel était d'encre mais les voitures se croisaient en bas, parfois dans des concerts de klaxons, leurs phares éclairant les façades ternies des hauts immeubles qui jalonnaient la rue sur toute sa longueur. Des passants insomniaques traînaient sur les trottoirs, jetant des regards distraits aux vitrines éclairées des rares magasins quand celles-ci n'étaient pas confinées derrière leurs rideaux de fer. Un curieux groupe était aussi passé juste sous la fenêtre en criant d'une voix tant éraillée qu'il était impossible de savoir si la joie ou la colère en était à l'origine. Leur démarche vacillante se suffisait à elle-même. Le regard de Tobias s'était porté ailleurs, sur un trio qui remontait la rue d'un bon pas, traînant derrière eux leurs valises à roulettes. Il les avait suivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent au coin d'un bâtiment, happés par l'inconnu. A vingt mètres un taxi s'était arrêté sur le côté, déversant son contenu sur le trottoir : un couple qui s'empressa de pénétrer dans le hall de leur immeuble. L'arrêt temporaire irrita les conducteurs, les vitres se baissèrent, les mots perçants bien qu'incompréhensibles furent percevables jusque dans la chambre.

Délaissant le spectacle nocturne, Tobias inspecta du regard l'intérieur de la petite pièce plongée dans le noir. Il devinait les contours des meubles, une armoire imposante logée dans un coin, le bureau aux tiroirs vides où étaient venues s'échouer leurs affaires, une lampe à pied, une table de chevet bancale, le lit. Le passage bruyant d'un deux-roues illumina brièvement la chambre et la silhouette inerte qui se trouvait étendue sur le matelas dans un fouillis de draps et de couvertures. Insensible au vacarme de l'extérieur, à la vie qui animait cette rue au nom inconnue où ils étaient parvenus à trouver un appartement non-habité dans lequel s'installer temporairement, avant de devoir partir à nouveau trouver une autre planque suffisamment éloignée... Tobias découvrait Londres chaque jour davantage. Cela durait depuis plus d'un an maintenant, mais il était impensable de demeurer au même endroit trop longtemps. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir la peau de "the Truth", des Rafleurs, des Mangemorts qu'il avait croisé de trop nombreuses fois en chemin et qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui laisser des souvenirs.

Tobias porta une main distraite à la cicatrice qui s'étirait douloureusement sur son bras droit comme une punition pour son insouciance. "the Truth" se devait d'être accessible pour obtenir ses informations et communiquer ses articles, mais à un tel point que cela frisait la folie. Et il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il pouvait oser s'offrir ainsi à n'importe qui, même Potter se planquait soigneusement depuis des mois bien qu'effectuant des sorties remarquées au ministère et à Gringotts. Lui laissait son numéro de téléphone portable aux yeux de tous, sous chacune de ses signatures au bas de ses publications, de ses affiches et de ses tracts. Autant dire que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas été long à découvrir la technologie moldue pour tenter de le coincer en lui donnant des rendez-vous de prétendus informateurs. Tobias ne cessait de se féliciter d'ailleurs, de ses heures passées dans des salles de classe vides à répéter chaque mouvement, chaque formule jusqu'à maîtriser les sortilèges de combat les plus efficaces. Il ne se souciait pas alors de rattraper son retard scolaire mais d'assurer sa peau qu'il prévoyait déjà d'exposer en fin de sixième année, d'être capable de survivre et d'agir. Il avait beau à cette époque ne plus craindre sa magie, la tâche avait été fastidieuse.

C'était par sa volonté qu'il parvenait à se maintenir en vie. Il y pensait souvent lorsqu'il venait à annoncer les morts récentes d'opposants au régime de Voldemort, presque à chaque fois qu'il prenait la plume pour écrire. Pourtant les listes trop longues ne lui soulevaient plus le cœur comme auparavant. La terrible perversité de l'habitude qui glaçait son âme... Tout paraissait dès lors si lointain. Si banal... Tobias avait été horrifié lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience. "the Truth" ne s'insurgeait plus mais sombrait dans l'humour noir et une ironie choquante. La guerre n'évoquait plus rien en lui que l'ennui d'une situation qui s'enlisait. L'attente devenait insupportable. Il n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec Potter et l'Ordre du phénix dans sa dernière publication. Mais qui pouvait le critiquer ? Il ne faisait que dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensait tout bas. Même s'il savait parfaitement que Potter n'était pas héros à perdre son temps et qu'il devait agir de son côté dans l'optique de la victoire... Juste... Il se sentait si impuissant ! Seul face à un régime...intouchable ! Si minuscule, si misérable...si ridicule à défier ce qui ne pouvait l'être...

"Il suffit que je ferme l'œil quelques heures pour que tu en profites pour déprimer ? Tu es impossible Tobias."

Du fond de sa tanière de tissu, la chose qui occupait le lit posait sur lui un regard intimidant, immobile. De là où il se trouvait, perché sur son rebord de fenêtre, il pouvait en apercevoir la masse de cheveux ébouriffés, le visage désagréablement impassible...les rassurantes taches de rousseur lorsque la lumière des phares d'une voiture traversa la chambre le temps de quelques secondes. Le nœud quelque part dans sa poitrine se défit, Tobias inspira profondément.

"Je t'ai réveillé, Abe ?

_Tes ondes de dépressif se sont chargées de le faire à ta place... Par Helga, il est quelle heure ?"

Il n'était plus seul à traîner dans les rues, la mémoire vide. Quelqu'un était là, à assurer ses arrières, sur qui il pouvait se reposer lorsque nécessaire. Quelqu'un qui lui donnait une raison de continuer à se battre. Quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas d'être rayé de sa mémoire aussi facilement et qui chassait le néant en se rappelant toujours très vite à son bon souvenir. Quelqu'un qui pleurait à sa place toutes ces pertes qui ne l'émouvaient plus. Quelqu'un, et il ne savait plus comment il avait pu s'en passer aussi longtemps avant. Comment il avait pu évoluer dans cette océan de solitude pendant des mois sans s'y noyer.

"Minuit-vingt ?

_Tu devrais aller t'habiller, nous n'allons plus tarder.

_D'évidence..."

Tobias détourna son attention vers la fenêtre alors qu'Abe s'extirpait des draps avec résignation. Londres ne dormait pas, ils ne le faisaient pas davantage. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un bar nocturne proche avec de supposés informateurs qui avaient contacté 'the Truth" dans la matinée. Tobias ne les connaissait pas, le déplacement était risqué et la probabilité de tomber sur des ennemis forte. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de ne pas s'y rendre. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être attaqué que d'obtenir des informations précieuses. L'homme à l'appareil avait notamment évoqué les mouvements des Mangemorts envoyés en patrouille ravager des villes et villages entiers ainsi que des prévisions quant aux prochaines attaques. Il avait beaucoup insisté pour le voir, "the Truth" n'avait pas refusé. Même s'il espérait que la rencontre soit moins mouvementée que ne l'était la circulation dans cette rue.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter inutilement. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette histoire était un coup fourré... Le tout est de rester sur le qui-vive."

Abe venait de surgir de la salle de bain, se débattant avec un col-roulé noir particulièrement récalcitrant.

"Tu penses à une attaque et pourtant tu ne me décourages pas d'y aller ?

_J'ai envie de goûter à l'air nocturne, beaucoup en dise du bien. Surtout que ça ne fera pas de mal à ta tête de s'aérer un peu, tu frôles la surchauffe en ce moment..."

L'adolescent avait passé sa veste et était en train de récupérer ses biens laissés sur le bureau. Sa baguette alla retrouver sa place habituelle, glissée dans sa manche gauche. Puis attrapant le manteau suspendu à la porte, il le tendit à Tobias qui quitta son poste d'observation avec raideur. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures maintenant qu'il restait là, assis, sans bouger, veillant sur la rue du bas. Quatre heures qu'il cherchait une solution qui, au final, ne dépendait pas de lui.

"Tobias..."

Il se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'habiller, se tournant vers Abe qui le regardait gravement.

"Je suis sérieux... Ne me claque pas entre les doigts."

Le poids de ces paroles le rendit mal à l'aise. Les yeux aussi, habités de cette lueur qui ne convenait pas à Abe et qu'il y trouvait bien trop souvent. Il détourna les siens. Le souvenir du gamin souriant demeurait trop présent dans son esprit. Il en oubliait à chaque fois de lever la tête pour voir son visage : le mouvement lui était trop étranger même après deux mois. Il ne s'habituait pas au changement et sans doute aimait-il demeurer dans le passé parce que la guerre y était absente, qu'il pouvait se permettre de sombrer dans l'insouciance sans y perdre la vie. Désormais il ne possédait plus aucun joker et il lui fallait payer le moindre faux pas au prix triple. Même si souvent il ne voulait pas faire l'honneur à cette guerre de se laisser crever pour elle, plus souvent encore il avait songé à abandonner. Juste, se laisser tomber à terre et attendre la mort en espérant qu'elle soit brève pour se reposer enfin...

Il sursauta. Abe avait porté une main à sa joue attirant son visage vers lui. Le fait d'être dominé par la hauteur, le contact un peu brûlant, l'acte étonnamment doux ou le regard trop sombre, il ne sut pas vraiment mais Tobias s'y déroba avec brutalité. Il quitta la chambre tout en enfilant son manteau, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il savait parfaitement qu'Abe ne tarderait pas à le suivre, il avait appris très rapidement à ne plus douter de ces vérités là. Il s'inquiétait d'autres détails, comme celui de la présence de sa baguette discrètement glissée à sa ceinture ; le contact du bois lui apporta un réconfort qu'il ne se serait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir il y a encore quelques années. Puis parvenant dans l'exigu hall d'entrée de l'appartement, il y récupéra sa sacoche élimée et déverrouilla la porte d'un sort avant de l'ouvrir d'un large mouvement, prêt à trouver l'ennemi jusque sur le palier.

Mais la cage d'escalier était vide, plongée dans le noir. De l'unique autre porte de l'étage s'échappait le bourdonnement confus d'une télévision qu'un insomniaque devait avoir allumée ; les murmures d'Abe le couvrirent très rapidement alors que l'adolescent brisait les quelques sortilèges de détection et d'impassibilité qu'il avait apposé à l'entrée quelques jours auparavant. Tobias se retint de désapprouver une nouvelle fois. Il était encore incapable de réaliser par lui-même de tels sortilèges, il n'avait fait que se concentrer sur l'attaque et la dissimulation basique ces dernières années de pratique. Cependant Abe n'étant pas encore majeur, le ministère avait les moyens de connaître tous les sorts qu'il effectuait et les endroits où il les réalisait. Tobias préférait éviter de trop traîner sur place dès que l'adolescent usait de sa baguette même s'ils craignaient moins une réaction du fait de son statut de Sang-Pur.

"C'est bon."

Ne perdant pas davantage de temps, Tobias s'engagea aussitôt dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, ayant pour seul éclairage la mince lueur de la lune qui parvenait jusqu'aux fenêtres. Le seul objectif était de ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Bien que beaucoup de villages alentours souffraient d'attaques violentes qui se terminaient le plus souvent en véritables bains de sang, Londres subissait elle aussi la présence ennemie même si d'une manière plus perverse. Il ne s'agissait pas d'offensives de la part de patrouilles Mangemorts mais de quelques duos, trios de serviteurs de Voldemort, que leurs bras gauches soient souillés ou non, qui traînaient dans les rues à s'amuser avec les malchanceux qui éveillaient leur colère ou leur suspicion. Et cela lui était arrivé suffisamment de fois pour qu'il prenne de bonnes habitudes.

"Le sol est gelé." Constata Abe alors que l'air glacial de l'extérieur les happait à la sortie de l'immeuble, presque brûlant. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait le bitume, ne décourageant pas pour autant les rares automobilistes qui continuaient à se croiser sous la lumière crue des lampadaires. La neige s'était faite rare cet hiver au profit du verglas et du froid mordant. Ils ne profitaient jamais du chauffage lorsqu'ils s'installaient dans des lieux désertés et cela s'en ressentait. Au moins avaient-ils mis la main sur des vêtements plus épais dans leur précédente cache même s'il avait fallu les réajuster d'un coup de baguette.

Abe jeta un regard critique à leurs empreintes de pas qui se dessinaient clairement dans le givre.

"Tu veux...?

_Non. Ce serait trop remarquable. Tu ne dois pas non plus abuser de la magie...

_Et tu seras bien content que je le fasse quand tu en auras besoin.

_Alors préserve-toi pour ce moment-là."

L'adolescent se renfrogna, tirant la capuche de son vêtement. Il y avait toujours cette nécessité en lui qui le poussait à aider au risque d'en faire trop et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à lutter contre surtout lorsqu'il voyait dans quel état de doute se trouvait Tobias. Voir et ne pouvoir rien faire réellement lui laissait le goût de l'échec sur la langue. Même s'il savait que le brun avait confiance en lui au point de ne pas douter de la sécurité de ses arrières, ça n'était pas suffisant. Et rien ne serait suffisant à les sortir lui, mais davantage encore, Tobias de cet état où ils hésitaient entre résignation et détermination. Ils s'enlisaient à guetter ainsi constamment la moindre attaque, à ne plus attendre que le pire sans oser respirer de peur de l'attirer trop vite. Chaque jour un peu plus ils renonçaient au combat, se laissant gagner par le désespoir, par cette atmosphère indéfinissable qui les étouffait. Ils avaient beaux être ensembles, au fond ils ne parlaient plus vraiment. La seule véritable discussion qu'ils avaient entretenue remontait à cette fois où il avait retrouvé Tobias dans un bar miteux, alors qu'il ne savait même plus quelle personne il y attendait. La chose ne s'était répétée que de plus en plus rarement par la suite mais Abe savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais complètement ces quelques minutes où il n'existait plus dans le regard de l'homme. L'image lui revenait souvent quand il se laissait aller au sommeil. Le réveil nerveux était immédiat et la plupart du temps il ne faisait que tomber à nouveau sur les yeux de Tobias grands ouverts par l'inquiétude qui n'osait pas dormir un seul instant.

Ça le rendait malade. Mais il préférait encore cela à la prison qu'était devenue Poudlard où chaque jour qu'il avait passé à suivre les directives de Mangemorts avait souillé d'une manière inaltérable son âme. Il n'avait pas pu résister comme d'autres parce que ce combat n'avait alors pas de sens pour lui, parce qu'il était seul et que cela était insupportable. Il avait préféré rejoindre Tobias, vivre dans cette angoisse perpétuelle pour un rôle dont il voyait les conséquences. Et savoir Tobias aussi découragé lui donnait juste l'envie de hurler, de le secouer, le frapper, de transmettre d'une manière ou d'une autre sa présence et sa résolution. Parce que le jeune homme fatigué ne voyait plus tous ces sorciers qui lisaient ses articles, leurs seuls morceaux de vérité, parce qu'il n'y avait plus dans son regard que l'ombre du régime inébranlable et qu'elle y prenait toutes les lueurs les plus timides d'espérance.

C'était son impuissance qui tuait le plus Abe, plus encore que l'attente longue et cette situation sur le fil du rasoir. Ils avaient beau n'être séparés que par quelques centimètres alors qu'ils remontaient côte à côte la rue, c'était un gouffre qui se creusait dans cet espace au fil du temps. Abe avait pourtant tenté les débuts de conversation sans obtenir de réelles réponses, sans non plus oser trop ouvrir la bouche pour parler de quoi ? De la situation ? D'un passé qui n'était plus ? Du futur dont personne ne connaissait rien ? Certes, il parvenait à placer quelques répliques banales auxquelles Tobias lui faisait écho quand il semblait plus tranquille, comme rassuré par quelque chose qui ne résistait pourtant jamais à la crainte du faux-pas, de l'erreur fatale...parce qu'ils la paieraient de leur vie.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un café proche qui ouvrait en nocturne. A ce rythme ils y seraient sans doute d'ici huit minutes et les rues qu'ils devaient emprunter n'étaient pas des plus fréquentées bien que quelques ombres s'y tenaient en silence. Abe hésita. Une camionnette les dépassa dans un ronflement de moteur. Tobias jura entre ses dents contre la proximité du véhicule qui l'avait presque frôlé s'il n'avait pas songé à se décaler. Toujours cette attention perpétuelle dont revendre et si ce n'était pas les Mangemorts ce serait un livreur qui l'enverrait dans la tombe ? Il sursauta.

"Abe ! Qu'est-ce que tu- !

_J'ai froid !"

Les protestations restèrent au fond de sa gorge devant l'expression presque désespérée de l'adolescent. Son attention se porta ailleurs, sur les alentours d'où tout pouvait venir à surgir. Il ne pouvait plus maintenant, si les autres se décidaient à attaquer, il n'était plus capable d'y répondre à temps en dégainant sa baguette magique. Le malaise serra sourdement dans son ventre. Tobias aimait le froid mais Tobias gelait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps et la chaleur qui naissait dans ses doigts était réconfortante. Si étrange aussi dans ce tableau angoissant, en intruse inattendue... Il respira profondément, s'y concentrant. Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais la sensation lui semblait être un rappel, un témoignage...il était vivant. Encore. S'il craignait tant la mort, c'est qu'il pouvait perdre la vie. Tobias ne pouvait plus guetter, les mots tournaient dans son esprit, l'occupaient entièrement et il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parvenus à destination que lorsqu'Abe brisa le contact.

La porte vitrée d'un café de banlieue à l'enseigne lumineuse grésillante leur faisait face. Tobias se reprit, et l'acte lui couta pourtant bien moins que d'habitude. D'autres étaient au fond d'une fosse tandis que lui pénétrait dans un café miteux pour y attendre, certes, des informateurs surprises, ce n'était que son choix. Et il pouvait le suivre encore. L'idée l'apaisait. Il en adressa même un bonsoir un peu trop vif au serveur qui, plongé dans des mots-croisés au comptoir, faisait honneur à la salle vide où s'alignaient tables et tabourets en ferraille peinte. Évitant les nombreuses vitres donnant sur l'extérieur, ils s'installèrent à mi-chemin contre une large poutre qui supportait le plafond étonnamment haut. Abe à la banquette, Tobias au tabouret, ils attendirent.

Le serveur vient avec un empressement curieux réclamer leur commande, rejoignant très vite son comptoir pour s'atteler à la confection du café et du chocolat réclamés dans un vacarme de machines qui combla le silence des lieux. Abe avait le regard collé sur l'extérieur, jouant distraitement avec le menu plastifié. Son expression néanmoins détendue impressionnait Tobias, loin d'en être capable. Si ses mains ne tremblaient pas, les traits de son visage durcis ne dissimulaient pas son stress. L'attente ne fut heureusement pas longue. Il mélangeait la mixture étrangement consistante qui lui avait été servie, du bout de la cuillère que trois hommes pénétrèrent à leur tour à l'intérieur. Le serveur en lâcha son crayon.

Tobias échangea un regard avec Abe, celui-ci gardait pourtant le nez dans sa boisson, sans empressement et il avait posé le bol sur la table à la propreté douteuse qu'il n'avait toujours pas prêté attention aux arrivants. Lui avait la main à hauteur de la taille prête à réagir, les yeux rivés sur les apparents informateurs se gorgeant du moindre de détails, de leurs tenues moldues correctement agencées à leur allure semble-t-il normale, de leurs corpulences assez proches d'hommes de la trentaine à leurs visages fermés mais pas réellement impassibles. Et Tobias poursuivit l'examen jusqu'à ce que le plus petit des trois ne s'installe en bout de leur table, les deux autres demeurant en retrait, debout dans une posture droite.

"Quel mot vous-ai-je donné ce matin ?

_Souhait. Répondit avec assurance l'homme qui reprit alors que Tobias confirmait d'un hochement de tête : Mes informations sont celles que je vous ai décrites au téléphone. J'ai su par un ami au ministère qui a, disons, de bonnes oreilles, quelques précisions sur des mouvements de Mangemorts..."

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que l'un de ses compagnons renvoyait le serveur avec raideur. Tobias attendit, prêt à tirer son carnet et son stylo de sa sacoche posée dans ses pieds. Si les yeux sombres le fixaient avec une détermination de fer, les gestes étaient maladroits, craintifs. L'attitude était celle d'un sorcier qui vendait des informations confidentielles en pleine nuit dans un endroit malfamé. Rien ne témoignait d'un-

La table explosa. L'acte fut violent et soudain mais ses réflexes furent plus vifs encore : Tobias avait roulé sur le côté, attrapant de justesse sa sacoche qu'il protégea de ses bras alors que le souffle de l'explosion le propulsait contre le comptoir derrière lequel s'était écroulé le serveur de terreur. Prenant conscience de la situation, il profita du nuage de poussière qui flottait perturbant la vision pour glisser à son tour derrière le meuble laqué.

"Impedimenta ! Lança une voix rauque qui n'appartenait pas au chef du trio.

_Accio tables !" Lui répondit une autre avec éclat.

Tobias se délesta de ses affaires pour se redresser, sa baguette vibrant dans sa main d'anticipation sans pour autant quitter son abri. De nouveaux jets de lumière illuminèrent les murs avant qu'une masse noire ne saute par-dessus le comptoir, atterrissant juste aux côtés de Tobias. Le sortilège était au bout de la langue de celui-ci mais les mots y restèrent bloqués, efficacement, Abe salua sa retenue d'un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il relachait la pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de l'adolescent avec son arme.

"Très bons réflexes.

_Et bien sûr il faut que tu t'en assures après avoir fait exploser la table !

_Je le savais déjà avant.

_Je peux savoir au moins ce qui t'as..."

Un trait de lumière rouge s'écrasa entre eux, ayant apparemment rebondi auparavant.

"...pris !

_C'est le plus grand qui a commencé ! Il avait sorti sa baguette et il te visait en se cachant derrière son chef...

_Et tu as remarqué ça assez tôt ? Tu m'étonnes que tu es eu un "Effort Exceptionnel" à ta buse de défense contre les forces du mal !

_J'aime quand tu me complimentes. Mais je dois avouer que je m'y attendais. Expliqua Abe, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil par-dessus le comptoir, ce qui fut récompensé d'un jet de lumière qui envoya valser plusieurs tasses. Le moyen n'avait pas mis correctement les scratchs de ses chaussures...

_Comment ai-je pu rater ça en effet ?"

Le ton moqueur ne laissait pas de place au doute, Tobias reçut un coup de coude dans la minute qui suivit avant qu'une dizaine de tabourets ne viennent s'écraser contre le mur proche, les obligeant à se protéger d'un charme du bouclier tandis que les meubles de fer tombaient de tout part. Puis profitant d'une accalmie, il se laissa glisser contre les portes de placard jusqu'au bout du bar pour être en mesure d'apercevoir la salle dans sa totalité en se penchant sur le côté au risque de se découvrir. Puis avisant l'un de ses adversaires, il visa tout en criant :

"Stupéfix !"

Le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant lui confirma la justesse de son action. A ses côtés Abe esquivait de justesse un sortilège douteux qui fit fondre le mur contre lequel il s'abattit.

"Espérons qu'aucun d'eux n'ait la brillante idée de lancer un sort réduction à ce comptoir !

_Tu devrais parler plus fort Abe... Répliqua Tobias d'un ton détaché, habitué à l'excitation infantile que les combats éveillaient en son partenaire avec une aisance déconcertante.

_Je suis certain qu'ils ne savent même pas en effectuer un ! Continua ce dernier gaiement.

_Ne tente pas le diable, tu veux ?

_C'est plutôt lui qui me tente..."

Un sort passa juste à côté, s'échouant au sol. Abe se redressa pour répliquer avec vigueur. Tobias ne réagissait plus, encore déconcerté par le ton étrange que l'adolescent avait donné à ses paroles et à la lueur nouvelle qui avait brillé au fond de son regard. Quelques secondes de perdition qui furent brisées par le cri de rage que poussa un assaillant suivi du vacarme assourdissant de meubles qui se renversent. Les sorts avaient été enchaînés avec brio et sa respiration précipitée témoignait de l'énergie qu'Abe y avait consacré. Un charme du bouclier pour dévier une attaque, un d'entrave qui avait fait reculé l'ennemi en une esquive, répété dans la seconde et suivi de l'invocation d'étincelles brûlantes qui l'avaient blessé puis le mouvement avait été conclu sur un expelliarmus brillant qui avait envoyé voler le chef du trio.

"Je m'occupe du dernier."

L'adolescent ne protesta pas tandis que Tobias glissait un oeil hors de l'abri du comptoir.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Il roula sur le côté pour se précipiter derrière une banquette, décidé à mettre un terme à la lutte bien que le dernier sorcier restant recourait désormais à des sortilèges impardonnables sans restriction. Tobias en esquiva un d'un mouvement de buste. Son attention se porta sur les poubelles proches qu'il fit exploser d'un mouvement de poignet, leur contenu se retrouvant projeté dans toute la salle. La diversion était parfaite et d'un mouvement de baguette il en profita pour se désillusionner et se glisser dans la direction de son adversaire en évitant de rester trop à découvert. L'homme eut beau fouiller les environs et arroser les lieux de sorts, sa précipitation lui fut fatale. Le sortilège d'entrave de Tobias le toucha de plein fouet et il s'écroula, conscient mais immobilisé. Sans hésitation, Tobias l'assomma d'un coup de pied avant d'invoquer des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps figé.

"Tu l'as eu ? Cria Abe resté caché.

_Oui ! Je vais immobiliser les autres.

_Okay, je m'occupe du serveur."

Tobias hocha inutilement la tête alors qu'il percevait l'agitation derrière le comptoir. S'approchant de sa première victime assommée par son sortilège, il invoqua à nouveau des cordes pour lui lier les membres. De l'autre côté de la salle, Abe avait pointé sa baguette sur le front du moldu terrifié qui le regardait avec épouvante. Lui adressant un sourire rassurant il murmura :

"Oubliettes..."

L'effet fut immédiat : le regard se voila, flou. Abe se releva, ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler sa baguette magique qui ne ferait désormais que lui conférer un statut d'anormal aux yeux du serveur sans plus. Les lieux avaient littéralement été ravagés par leur bataille. Les meubles avaient volé en tout sens et de nombreuses installations avaient souffert des sorts. Au cri aigu que poussa le maître des lieux en découvrant le spectacle, Abe se doutât que la surprise n'était pas des plus agréables. Son attention fut cependant attirée par la sacoche de Tobias demeurée à terre derrière le bar. La récupérant, il délaissa le moldu effondré pour rendre le bien à son détenteur qui s'activait au fond de la sal-

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Tob- !

_Diffindo !"

La douleur dans son dos fut cuisante. Il la sentit pénétrer dans sa chair pour remonter avec une aisance répugnante. Exploser. Tobias tomba à genoux, retenant avec peine un cri de souffrance alors que le rire satisfait du chef du trio retentissait. L'homme avait fait semblant d'être assommé, ne se méfiant pas Tobias ne l'avait pas entendu glisser derrière lui alors qu'il s'occupait d'un de ses partenaires. Attelé à son sort d'entrave il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Il gémit. La blessure nouvelle en éveillait une autre le long de son bras droit. Ne pas se laisser submerger...

Dans son dos Abe avait surgit, pointant sa baguette tremblante de rage contenue sur l'homme qui s'affola. La fureur était seule maîtresse de ses actes et les mots roulèrent sur sa langue comme s'ils avaient été prononcés chaque seconde de chaque jour depuis trop longtemps :

"Endoloris !"

L'homme s'effondra avec brutalité comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Son corps s'agita très vite, pris de convulsions hachées qui faisaient tressauter ses membres en tout sens. Les cris vinrent aussitôt, trop aigus, longs, déchirants. Le ventre se creusa alors que la tête partait en avant, les mains s'y plaquèrent tentant de se protéger avec désespoir d'une douleur qui était inévitable. La mâchoire tendue s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un hurlement éraillé qui ne semblait jamais finir. Le corps entier se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de se relâcher brutalement pour trembler avec davantage de violence encore, hors de contrôle.

Abe savourait la vision de cet homme se tordant de douleur dans sa propre pisse. Il se délectait de faire naître une telle souffrance en un être qui n'était jamais rassasié du mal qu'il causait chez les autres. D'une créature aux mains souillés de sang qui attaquait en lâche. Du déchet qui avait osé toucher ce qui ne devait pas l'être...jamais. La chose hurlante sembla supplier sans parvenir à former de phrase, son regard terrorisé posé sur lui. Sans aucune hésitation, Abe maintint sa prise. Il n'y avait plus de pitié pour ces meurtriers. Avaient-ils eux-mêmes hésité à achever leurs victimes ? Des âmes si sales ne méritaient même pas de pourrir en Enfers ! Il irait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que _quelque chose_ se brise chez cet inconnu comme il le sentait venir doucement alors que les cris se faisaient plus sourds, s'éteignaient lentement pour ne plus être que murmures...

Une main sur son poignet.

"Ça suffit Abe."

La voix était glaciale, l'ordre sans réplique. Les cris cessèrent et le corps s'effondra. Deux yeux dénués de chaleur le fixaient avec horreur. L'expression frappa Abe plus efficacement qu'un coup ne l'aurait fait. La prise sur son poignet se relâcha, il recula aussitôt, tournant vivement le dos pour ne plus voir le visage choqué de Tobias, échapper à la profondeur du gouffre sans fond qu'était son regard. Sa baguette magique retrouva immédiatement la pénombre de sa manche, comme si dissimuler l'arme suffirait à en faire disparaître le crime. Il attendit. Que les mots soient assassins et brisent ce silence insupportable qui s'était instauré, que la voix si froide le malmène jusqu'à le laisser gisant et...qu'il parte. Parce qu'il allait partir, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne pouvait que faire ça maintenant qu'il venait de voir quel monstre il était. Combien son âme s'était imprégnée de haine à Poudlard...

Johan.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent, mouillés.

"Ce sont eux qui me l'ont appris..."

Quelle valeur pouvait bien avoir cette excuse qui n'en était pas une ? Qui semblait si insultante ici et maintenant ? C'était pourtant la seule qu'il possédait. Une bien maigre tentative pour retarder la sanction. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir partir sans lui. Était-ce un mal de juste vouloir gagner quelques secondes de plus avant que son dos ne soit plus que l'unique chose qu'il lui accorderait ? Si du moins il osait même le lui tourner sans craindre une quelconque attaque... Bordel, ça faisait mal ! Il venait de briser ce peu qu'il avait construit. Il s'était laissé dominer par ses sentiments, par l'occasion de ne plus être la proie mais le dominant. L'angoisse n'avait plus existé un court instant. Désormais elle n'avait jamais paru si étouffante.

Il avait pris du plaisir à torturer un homme qui avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Il avait aimé ses cris de souffrance. Il les avait suffisamment désiré pour être capable de jeter ce sort et de le maintenir, sans pitié. Il avait eu le pouvoir de punir un inconnu qui avait osé blesser Tobias. Tobias qui s'affaiblissait, qui doutait de plus en plus. Tobias fragilisé qui supportait à lui seul un trop gros poids. Qui avait cette volonté parfois dans ses yeux qui faisait trembler Abe parce qu'elle était celle de l'abandon. Tobias déjà trop marqué par la guerre qui venait de récolter une cicatrice de plus, une douleur de plus... Tobias. Alors que valait cet inconnu qui était prêt à le tuer ? Que valait ce meurtrier qui aurait pu réussir et...et...

Tobias le dépassa. Sans une parole. Il le vit à travers ses larmes déposer quelques billets moldus sur le comptoir en guise de réparation pour les dégâts causés qu'il prit dans sa sacoche ramassée au passage. Le serveur sursauta. Abe attendait. Et les échos de son cœur étaient assourdissants. Quelque chose dans sa gorge s'agitait avec bonheur, l'air manquait doucement. Et le silence. Un silence qui ne voulait rien dire, un silence sans couleur...

"Viens. Nous y allons."

Le vide tellement immense qu'il chuta. Abe éclata en sanglots. La pitié seule de Tobias le contemplait en silence.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_C'est un bonus assez important à mes yeux que je vous publie aujourd'hui. Sur le devant de la scène Tobias et la manière dont il a agi durant la guerre. L'atmosphère aussi, ses idéaux confrontés à la stagnation de la situation... J'ai vraiment tenté de travailler au mieux ce chapitre avec des scènes assez précises en tête telles qu'on en voit dans les films. Je ne sais pas si je serai parvenue à vous les transmettre, mais j'espère. Et profites-en bien, car je n'aurai pas d'autres occasions de dépeindre "the Truth" durant la guerre.(De même pour sa longueur inhabituelle.)  
_

_Ah, et n'oubliez pas les questions. Si vous en avez ou si je passe trop rapidement à votre goût sur certaines choses et que vous avez besoin de davantage de précisions. _

_Merci de votre attention, de votre fidélité. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous retrouver à chaque publication et pouvoir profiter d'un tel soutien.  
(Quatre bonus sont à écrire à ce jour avant la fin.)_

_Prochain à venir : Maureen.  
_

* * *

_Review - Tinw : Mes excuses mais il est trop tard pour que je puisse prendre en compte ton vote -j'apprécie cependant le geste. Reste que je suis ravie que ces derniers bonus t'aient plu et notamment celui avec Gabriel. Quant à aimer les choses tordues, je te répondrai que c'est le propre de l'Homme, il n'y a pas de honte à être normal.  
Merci encore pour ton passage en tout cas, j'espère que la suite t'intéressa autant.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Hans Zimmer _- Half Remembered Dream/Old Souls/528491/Mombassa/Time (B.O. Inception)


	60. Bonus 13 : Juin 97 : Maison de Dieu

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS TREIZIÈME _: Juin 1997 : Maison de Dieu_**

* * *

**Dowell's Apartment, New-York (U.S.A),**

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Leonor Roman. Je suis indisponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message après le signal sonore ! C'est à vous.

_Oui, c'est Maureen... Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles...comme tous les soirs tu me diras... Écoute. Je sais que c'est dur mais...rappelle-moi quand tu te sentiras prête. Je serai là. Bonne soirée."

Maureen soupira, raccrochant. Son téléphone portable fut abandonné sur la table basse, à portée de mains. Depuis son départ pour New-York en Octobre, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus le quitter du regard. Elle passait ses journées à guetter le moindre message, le moindre appel. Il était son unique lien avec l'Angleterre. Les nouvelles du monde magique britannique ne parvenaient pas en Amérique ou trop tardivement pour les plus décisives d'entre elles. On n'était même pas au courant du retour de Voldemort et de ses agissements qui demeuraient trop lointain pour les U.S.A. Si les dirigeants savaient, au moins ne prenaient-ils pas la peine d'affoler la population sorcière sur une menace qui ne les inquiétait pas.

Personne ne savait non plus que le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle venait de s'éteindre. Personne ne savait que depuis deux jours Albus Dumbledore était mort et que son enterrement avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Un pilier s'était effondré en silence, le plus déterminant des obstacles à la montée en puissance de Voldemort, foudroyé en haut d'une tour. La chute était toute aussi violente pour le monde de la magie. Et désormais Poudlard et le ministère étaient à portée de mains des Mangemorts. La situation semblait ne pouvoir être plus grave et pourtant cela n'était que le commencement d'une longue déchéance.

Et Maureen n'y pouvait plus rien. Enfermée dans sa propre tour, ayant pour seul spectacle la vie turbulente de Manhattan sous ses pieds, elle attendait le portable à la main. Maigre soutien que le sien, pourtant c'était son choix. Protéger sa famille moldue, fuir le danger pour ne pas subir les pertes. Elle avait hésité mais Tobias avait su la convaincre de quitter l'Angleterre au plus tôt. Maureen n'était pas faite pour se battre, elle n'était pas de ceux qui survivaient. Pour sauver sa vie elle s'était dérobée et un sentiment de honte ne la quittait plus. Il était là au lever, constamment à ses côtés durant la journée pour se faire persistant lorsque le ciel s'assombrissait comme un mauvais présage. Elle l'entendait souvent rire de sa situation. Rien ne la menacait et pourtant elle mourrait lentement d'inquiétude dans sa tour vitrée d'où elle observait le monde.

Leonor. Leonor était partie. Leonor n'était plus. Fauchée par la guerre en silence. Si Evan ne les avait pas tenus au courant, Peter et elle, ils n'auraient rien su du calvaire de leur amie, de la raison de son mutisme. Ils l'auraient cru quelque part en Angleterre avec sa famille subissant le poids de la guerre. Mais Leonor était seule désormais, plus seule qu'elle ne le serait jamais et s'était envolée pour l'Australie sans un seul regard derrière elle. Juste sur le désir de tourner la page au plus vite, de ne pas devoir payer encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, d'avoir une chance de trouver un peu de paix là où tout la rendrait inconnue, où rien ne lui rappellerait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Leonor qui avait assisté au massacre de sa famille entière, réduite à l'impuissance dans son placard. Comme une mauvaise scène de film qui paraissait si improbable...et pourtant l'horreur était bien réelle. C'était des cadavres jonchant le sol dépourvus de tout souffle qui ne se réveilleraient plus que dans ses cauchemars. C'était le vide de la perte que rien ne comblerait jamais.

Juste des Mangemorts qui avaient souhaité parfaire leur journée en assassinant quelques familles moldus à la chaîne. Des rangs inférieurs lâchés en pleine nature qui goûtaient à l'ivresse du pouvoir et ne s'en rassasiait jamais. Ceux-là qui riaient grassement de la vulnérabilité des êtres humains dépourvus de magie et qui torturaient avec une créativité horrifiante, ceux-là sans doute valaient-ils moins encore que leur maître. Eux alignaient les crimes à l'heure, prenant soin à s'entourer le plus souvent d'un public à chaque torture et il n'y avait pas plus délicieux que de faire hurler les gamins devant leur mère éplorée et impuissante, avec laquelle ils pourraient toujours s'amuser autrement plus tard... Eux bafouaient les règles du code d'honneur qu'ils avaient pourtant choisi de défendre. De la vile raclure, des déchets répugnants qui se baladaient dans toute l'Angleterre librement.

Et Evan qui était resté là-bas... Le jeune homme lui avait téléphoné il y a environ une heure. Un appel de sa part était plutôt rare, souvent trop court mais il libérait Maureen de cette tension constante. Entendre la voix chaude et grave suffisait à la rassurer quant à la situation du résistant qui avait choisi d'agir au sein même du ministère. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la mort de Dumbledore que cette voix apportait avec elle avec un ton si résolu que Maureen avait immédiatement compris qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus avant un moment. Evan avait confirmé ses doutes en lui annonçant son désir de se consacrer entièrement à sa mission sans devoir craindre pour la sûreté de ses contacts.

"Je suis parvenu à me faire ma place dans l'Ordre du Phénix grâce à l'un de ses membres. Le conflit se durcit, je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour autre chose que les informations que j'obtiendrai.

_Je comprends Evan."

Je comprends.

Elle n'était bonne qu'à dire cela. Mais que valait cette acceptation à des milliers de kilomètres ? Un avis sans importance qui sonnait trop lointain pour paraître réel... Et ils partaient tous, sans elle : Tobias, Abe, Leonor et désormais Evan. Tous injoignables ou ne désirant pas l'être, et elle attendait encore pourtant avec ce sentiment d'inutilité pour unique compagnie. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Son choix avait été de s'éloigner au risque de devenir hors d'atteinte. Là où elle se trouvait, derrière ses vitres aériennes, la guerre n'était qu'un murmure sans consistance. Elle avait beau craindre, elle savait bien que l'image qu'elle avait du conflit ne valait pas la réalité affreuse qui se déroulait Outre-Atlantique. Elle demeurait en décalage, une aide qui ne pouvait être que verbale. Alors quelle importance ?

Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre les appels et être présente le moment venu, décrocher pour rassurer. Comme elle le faisait avec Peter depuis des mois désormais : lui non plus n'était pas de ces battants qui résistaient. Il avait fui de son côté pour préserver sa mère et sa sœur. Et il était le seul avec qui la parole ne tremblait pas sous le poids de la honte. Avec la guerre le jeune homme s'était révélé plus fragile encore qu'elle ne le pensait, il appelait souvent et Maureen appréciait de pouvoir le rassurer. Ça la réconfortait un peu, elle aussi, de ne pas être la seule en marge à guetter avec désespoir la fin du conflit ; ses derniers mois ne se résumaient qu'à ça. Elle avait beau sortir, tenter de s'occuper l'esprit, comment se mêler à la foule pressée dont les préoccupations étaient à des années-lumière de celles des sorciers anglais qui mourraient en ce moment même les uns après les autres ? Comment sourire quand elle n'était pas certaine de la santé des personnes auxquelles elles tenaient ?

Le monde était beau, deux ans auparavant. Oh, c'était exagéré évidemment d'affirmer une beauté subjective ainsi, sans compter que déjà Voldemort se faisait ressentir à l'époque, mais l'insouciance de leur sixième année avait été plus douce que ces quatre derniers jours. Elle se souvenait notamment encore du bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu de manière exceptionnelle pour célébrer le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La silhouette d'un Evan gauche dans sa tenue ampoulée de soirée tentant de faire un baise main à une Leonor ravissante tira à Maureen un sourire nostalgique. Ceux-là s'étaient encore crêper le chignon dans la matinée et se dévorer désormais des yeux comme s'ils se retrouvaient au bout de longues années. Il y avait eu aussi Gabriel, plus sobre, qui avait déclenché un concert de soupirs féminins sur son passage, au bras une anonyme qu'il avait fait danser en parfait gentleman. Évidemment l'accrochage avec Tobias avait été inévitable : le Poufsouffle n'était pas des plus discrets non plus. La tenue n'était pas à mettre en cause même s'il la portait bien, mais c'était plutôt l'absence de compagnie qui attirait quelques regards moqueurs.

"Tu les as fait toutes fuir Juws et même payer ne suffit plus ? Quel talent !"

Tobias n'avait pas répliqué, trop occupé à rechercher une silhouette dans la masse des élèves. Il n'était pas venu pour se distraire et encore moins défiler au côté d'une fille pas trop moche. Son seul intérêt était tout entier destiné à Rita Skeeter qui devait être présente à l'événement. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à la trouver. Maureen avait en mémoire la vision du jeune homme au sourire mielleux qui accumulait les questions pour la journaliste apparemment ravie de tant d'intérêts. Elle-même était à ce moment-là près du buffet avec Peter. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls tous deux ils avaient décidé de concert de se rendre ensemble au bal ; Peter tenait à entendre les Bizarr's Sisters en fin de soirée et Maureen voulait juste se changer les idées. Elle avait abandonné son tarot dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet avec un sentiment intense de satisfaction -la culpabilité avait été pour plus tard- et elle n'avait pas été la seule à laisser quelque chose derrière elle pour l'occasion : Abe était demeuré dans son dortoir, bien obligé, avec pour seule compagnie la rancune qui avait fait naître en lui un mépris tenace réticent à s'adoucir.

"J'aimerai tenter ma chance dans la musique lorsque j'aurai quitté Poudlard. Avait amorcé alors Peter. Tu penses que j'ai tort ?

_C'est un projet comme un autre. Je te conseille juste de songer à une porte de secours au cas où.

_Hm. Et toi ? Tu penses aller où d'ici deux ans ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment.

_J'envie Tobias, il est bien le seul à savoir ce qu'il veut faire.

_Je n'en suis pas si certaine..." Avait-elle répliqué les yeux rivés sur le visage du concerné sur lequel elle pouvait lire de la déception alors qu'il continuait à s'entretenir avec Skeeter. C'était une infime tension dans la mâchoire, une teinte dans le regard mais elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Et Tobias avait changé de route ce soir-là sans explication pour personne. Une flamme était née qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'affirmer avec le temps ; la mort de Cédric n'avait fait que l'y encourager.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus que le silence et le souvenir de vagues conversations où elle n'apprenait rien de ses raisons à demeurer en Angleterre. Mais elle savait qu'il agissait, même si Evan lui avait avoué n'avoir rien remarqué de son côté, elle savait que cette flamme s'activait pour une cause et que Tobias risquait sa vie pour l'entretenir. Elle regrettait surtout qu'il soit seul. Le jeune homme avait beau ressentir le besoin de s'éloigner souvent pour respirer, la solitude à long terme le faisait sombrer. Aussi déterminé soit-il, Tobias seul ne pouvait que se perdre et elle savait qu'il ne se résignerait jamais à l'appeler dans une situation où sa faiblesse découverte, il ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher.

Alors elle attendait que la guerre prenne fin en croisant les doigts, en priant parfois à mi-voix. Elle rêvait éveillée de liberté retrouvée, d'un retour plus court qu'une seconde qui la mènerait à eux, tous vivants encore, et qu'il n'y aurait plus alors qu'à les guérir. Lever la main, tendre les doigts et rencontrer enfin la chai..-vitre. New-York dansait sous ses yeux, flamboyante de mille couleurs. Une mer de gratte-ciels qui bouchaient l'horizon entier, avalaient les nuages, masquaient le soleil. A ses pieds ses cartes de tarots demeuraient immobiles, aux multiples sens, incertaines, incompréhensibles... Aussi inutiles qu'elle.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir enfin passer à une publication hebdomadaire. J'ai terminé le tout dernier bonus il y a deux jours et je peux donc me permettre de poster tous les mardis désormais. Vous ne resterez donc pas trop sur votre faim avec des bonus plus courts que le précédent. ^^  
Je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à réaliser que j'en ai fini après...deux ans je crois ? C'est assez fou. J'ai mis les trois petites lettres et je me suis dit que je pouvais libérer Tobias et le laisser continuer seul. Ça me fiche un coup au moral de ne plus avoir à me glisser dans la peau de ces personnages... Terrible. _

_Mais bon. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière d'avoir mené ce projet jusqu'au bout. Et puis je vais pouvoir maintenant me concentrer sur autre chose, cette fiction m'a beaucoup occupée mine de rien. ^^ Je vais repartir dans la section de recherches et établir d'autres personnages... Retour à la case départ.  
Je ne sais plus exactement combien de bonus restent non-publiés, mais il y en a encore pour plusieurs mois malgré tout. J'espère que j'aurai fait au mieux pour que tout cela soit supportable encore. _

_Une note, j'ai fait une petite entorse au scénario original de Harry Potter dans ce bonus. Rita Skeeter est censée ne pas être présente au bal de Noël car interdite de venir à Poudlard. Elle y est sous sa forme animagus. Mais j'avais besoin de faire rencontrer Tobias et sa grande idole. Je pense que c'est pardonnable. (Et si ça ne l'est pas...tant pis.)_

_Merci.  
Je profite beaucoup de vos réactions et de vos encouragements et si j'ai pu terminer c'est en grande partie grâce à ça. Alors tous mes remerciements à tous, je suis une sacrée chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi actifs que vous et intéressés. (Et dites-le moi lorsque sur ce dernier point ce n'est plus le cas.)  
_

_La prochaine fois : Dan Adamson fait son retour.  
A mardi !  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Max Richter _- On the Nature of Day Light (B.O. Shutter Island)


	61. Bonus 14 : Sept minutes de bonheur

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS QUATORZIÈME : _Sept minutes de bonheur_**

* * *

**Bowling Alley, READING (United Kingdom),**

"Striiike ! Yeah ! Dan Adamson est dans la place !"

Un trio d'adolescentes gloussèrent le nez dans leurs boissons. Sur la piste de bowling un rouquin à la chevelure flamboyante effectuait une danse de la victoire endiablée, peu inquiet quant au ridicule de la chorégraphie qu'il semblait avoir appris par cœur. Il semblait même au contraire plutôt content de concentrer l'attention de tous. Tous ? Non. Sur une banquette proche un inconnu brun du même âge détournait ostensiblement le regard du spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui, trouvant chez le plafond un attrait inexpliqué. Ce volontaire mépris eut le bon goût de faire aussitôt dégringoler le sourire benêt du dénommé Dan lorsque celui-ci, se retournant vers son ami, s'en rendit compte.

"Tobias ! Tu pourrais m'encourager un peu mec !

_Et provoquer ainsi une enflure superflue sur tes chevilles déjà fortement dilatées ? J'estime que ce n'est pas nécessaire."

Le ton était ennuyé, la pose apparemment détendue aux jambes croisées et les coudes reposés sur les accoudoirs. Mais davantage encore, ce fut l'expression blasée peinte sur le visage charmant qui fit tressauter le sourcil furieux de Dan. Une fille du trio installé au bar proche gloussa derrière son diabolo fraise. Ses amies la dévisagèrent comme si elles la découvraient pour la première fois, rougissante elle se tut. Ce ne fut pas le cas du bruyant rouquin qui cria presque à la trahison devant l'attitude hautaine de son ami, l'enjoignant à jouer son tour sur le champ pour en découdre au score.

"Je me demande bien pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ressentes le besoin de te faire remarquer à chaque fois que l'on sort. Répliqua Tobias impérial sur sa banquette de velours grenat. Et pourquoi je m'entête à accepter tes invitations aussi...

_Parce que tu passerais tes vacances d'été à t'emmerder comme un rat crevé chez toi ?

_Je dois reconnaître la justesse de ton raisonnement pour le coup.

_Allez debout l'aristo ! C'est à ton tour de chatouiller les quilles ! Pas qu'elles craignent grand chose mais..."

Dan esquiva avec brio le coude pointu et revanchard qui ne demandait qu'à frapper ses côtes alors qu'il se laissait tomber avec grâce et retenue sur le siège libéré, fixant avec curiosité le manège de son ami et ses gestes tendus alors qu'il s'emparait d'une boule d'un vert lumineux pour prendre place sur la piste. Il riait d'avance. Tobias était une brêle au bowling qui alignait les gouttières avec insolence, allant parfois jusqu'à ne pas parvenir à faire décoller son score du zéro de toute la partie. Naïvement, Dan avait pensé que davantage de pratique améliorerait la chose, en vain. Même Abraham, le copain qui avait passé les grandes vacances chez Tobias l'année dernière et qui semblait avoir grandit dans une bulle d'ignorance, se débrouillait mieux que lui. Quant à Maxwell n'en parlons pas ! Son petit-frère paraissait être un professionnel comparé à l'asperge brune.

"N'y vas pas trop fort, hein !" Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier, recevant aussitôt en guise de réponse un geste de la main fort peu élégant qui eut le mérite de faire passer rapidement le message. Il ne s'en agaça même pas, le caractère mordant de Tobias avait quelque chose d'attachant. S'il ne s'était jamais senti très proche du gosse au regard vide fixé constamment sur l'extérieur qui pensait différemment, l'amitié avait été très simple avec l'adolescent. Pas que sa différence soit moins remarquable, ce n'était pas elle qui lui posait problème, mais il paraissait plus "vivant", plus heureux aussi même s'il était le premier à le démentir en grognant. Peu importe quoi, Tobias avait trouvé dans son institut pour racailles quelque chose de précieux qui l'avait rendu plus accessible. Cela continuait à se vérifier maintenant encore : chaque été son ami semblait plus proche. Oh bien entendu ce comportement était réservé aux gens qu'il connaissait. Dan l'avait bien traîné quelque fois à rencontrer ses amis mais cela l'avait rendu si mal à l'aise qu'il n'avait pas insisté. En secret il prévoyait de renouveler l'expérience dans les jours à venir...

"Tu ne me charries pas ? La sagesse est en train de naître en toi ou tu te retiens ?"

Dan sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait plus prêté attention aux efforts de Tobias. Un coup d'œil à l'écran qui les surplombait où s'affichait le score lui confirma qu'encore une fois ceux-ci n'avaient pas été brillants. Il n'en fut pas étonné.

"Je n'ai pas regardé.

_Tu as raté quelque chose, j'ai failli partir avec la boule...

_Dommage, tu as manqué ta seule chance de toutes les avoir." Répliqua le rouquin gaiement, peu inquiet du regard meurtrier qui se posa sur lui à l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Tobias aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait. Bon, il y avait bien eu cette fois où il avait pris sa revanche en échangeant son short de bain contre un maillot deux pièces féminins déniché il ne savait où mais dans l'ensemble... Ouais, il y avait aussi le coup du match de foot à la télévision : une mi-temps entière de perdue parce que ce crétin avait trouvé le bon goût de débrancher subtilement son câble d'antenne. Ou encore lorsqu'il avait dégonflé complètement son précieux ballon alors qu'il prévoyait justement un entraînement personnel pour l'après-midi...

Okay, Tobias était une sacrée teigne lorsqu'il était motivé.

"J'ai les boissons !

_Pile poil Max, c'est à toi de jouer justement."

Son petit-frère venait de faire son apparition lourdement chargé d'un plateau de verres qu'il véhiculait avec précaution. Au moins ne s'était-il pas pris les pieds dans la cape de magicien qu'il s'entêtait à porter jusque dans les lieux les plus inappropriés... Plus d'un an était passé depuis sa "révélation" et le gosse demeurait bien déterminé à faire carrière dans la magie. Ses parents s'arrachaient toujours les cheveux d'ailleurs. Dan, lui, s'était résigné comme il l'avait fait à accepter la présence du moucheron pour cette sortie censée se limiter à Tobias et lui. Ce n'était pas avec son frère sur les bras qu'il allait enfin mettre un terme à son célibat !

"La petite blonde du trio au bar... Elle est assez mignonne." Indiqua-t-il avec discrétion à Tobias, profitant que Maxwell ne se précipite sur la piste en traînant derrière lui une boule du double de son poids avec un enjouement certain. Pour toute réponse l'adolescent brun lui décocha un regard où seul l'ennui le plus profond se lisait. C'était toujours aussi étonnant ce si peu d'intérêt pour les relations amoureuses. Dan avait bien pourtant essayé d'allumer la flamme de différentes manières, en vain. Son pote était complètement insensible au sujet. Voir carrément allergique. C'était juste une habitude à prendre même s'il aimait bien le taquiner avec ça.

"A moins que tu préfères la plus grande ? Tu devrais te méfier, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te dépasse...

_Si tu tiens à profiter de ton prochain entraînement l'esprit libre, je te conseille de garder tes sarcasmes pour toi Daniel.

_Wow, une menace ?"

Le sourire du brun avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

"Non, une promesse." Susurra-t-il avec assurance en une attitude que Dan ne lui avait jamais connue jusque là. Aussitôt il songea machinalement qu'un peu de retenue ne serait pas des plus déplacées dans une telle situation et que contenir quelques piques n'était pas cher payé pour sauver son sacré entraînement de football. Ses sages résolutions s'effondrèrent cependant alors que Maxwell revenu interrogeait :

"Une promesse ?

_Oh, Tobias me rappelait juste à quel point il est désireux de préserver sa fidélité...

_Sa fidélité ?

_Daaan..."

Le concerné ignora imprudemment le grognement mécontent de son ami pour continuer gaiement -et c'était le mot- en prenant soin d'élever la voix :

"Non mais je comprends que ce soit important pour toi dans un couple, Tobias. Il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir rester loyal. D'ailleurs, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Abraham récemment ? Tu dois être déçu qu'il ne passe pas les vacances avec toi comme l'année dernière, non ?

_Je te méprise Adamson.

_Tobias il aime un garçon ?"

La question toute innocente manqua de peu de mettre le feu aux poudres. Bien conscient de dépasser les limites, Dan répondit distraitement à son petit-frère avant de l'encourager à jouer son tour à sa place, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec joie. Puis reportant son attention sur Tobias, il songea qu'il devait absolument vérifier ses affaires de football avant de se rendre à son prochain entraînement. Si son ami avait été capable de l'éradiquer de la surface de la planète d'un regard, il ne serait déjà plus depuis longtemps.

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te faire disparaître dans la seconde...

_Je sais très bien faire les chips à la pomme ? Tenta Dan avec un pâle sourire.

L'offre parut valable. Le visage de Tobias s'était fermé pour de bon mais ses pulsions meurtrières s'étaient calmées au grand soulagement du rouquin. Il avait beau pertinemment le savoir, c'était plus fort que lui ! Il lui fallait emmerder son ami d'enfance autant que possible sur les sujets les plus chatouilleux au risque de s'en prendre une. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il aimait affirmer vivre dangereusement. Agacer en deux mots n'importe qui avait quelque chose de distrayant. C'était aussi à cause de ce côté vicieux qu'il se faisait jeter par ses copines offusquées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à s'en trouver une saurait lui renvoyer ses vannes à la seconde sans remord. Pas du tout le genre des nanas qui occupaient les lieux cet après-midi malheureusement.

"Donc tu as des nouvelles d'Abraham ?"

Un court instant Tobias sembla sur le point de lui jeter à la figure la boule fluorescente qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Néanmoins devant son sérieux il se ravisa pour se contenter d'acquiescer froidement, échaudé par les précédentes piques. Avant qu'il ne hausse un sourcil pour demander d'un ton suspicieux la raison d'un tel intérêt.

"Je l'aime bien ton pote de ton institut de racailles. Mine de rien je suis un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas venu. Max aussi."

Le gosse confirma d'un vif hochement de tête. Tobias fut tenté de changer de sujet mais devant les questions silencieuses et persistantes qui se bousculaient dans les regards des deux Adamsons il se résigna à expliquer :

"Il voulait discuter avec ses parents et voir son petit-frère nouveau-né.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille ?

_Si. Disons seulement...qu'il avait besoin de mettre les choses à plat.

_Ouille. Commenta Dan en grimaçant, comprenant très bien à l'expression fermée de son ami que l'acte n'était pas fait de gaieté de coeur. Et ça allait ?

_Apparemment il se sentait mieux." Lui répondit Tobias.

Dans ses dernières lettres Abe lui avait confirmé que l'ambiance tendue au manoir familial parlait d'elle-même quant à sa présence. Cependant il semblait moins y être vulnérable. Il évoquait aussi souvent ses après-midis passés à s'occuper du nouveau-né contre qui la rancœur s'était essoufflée. Tobias espérait juste le récupérer en un seul morceau pour la rentrée. Sans compter qu'il avait particulièrement hâte de pouvoir lui coller son bulletin de BUSEs sous le nez à ce sale gosse qui avait osé railler ses capacités ! Il en trépignait d'avance.

"Abe aussi c'est un sorcier ?"

Pendant d'interminables secondes Tobias eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un saut d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Il eut beau cligner stupidement des yeux, Maxwell était encore là, à le fixer innocemment, peu conscient du cataclysme qu'il venait de déclencher. Le rire de Dan eut le mérite de couper court les pensées affolées du brun qui hésitaient entre l'assassinat pur et simple ou le discret sort d'amnésie.

"Un sorcier ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu en es un que tout le monde fait joujou avec une baguette pour passer le temps Max !

_Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Je suis un magicien ! Corrigea le gosse comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Mais Tobias est un sorcier. Alors Abe aussi non ?

_Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un secret Maxwell ? Tu veux vraiment que je transforme tes oreilles en poireaux ?" Tenta l'adolescent brun en prenant le parti de la plaisanterie bien que sa voix sonna un peu enrouée -fort heureusement, personne ne remarqua ce dernier fait. Catastrophé l'enfant avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, il jetait des regards inquiets aux alentours, effrayé d'avoir éventer quelque chose d'important. Puis marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles et précipités, il détala sans demander son reste aux toilettes. Dan cessa aussitôt de contenir son hilarité, il éclata de rire tandis que Tobias tentait sans succès de calmer les battements de son cœur.

"Tu m'étonnes que tu te le sois mis dans la poche aussi aisément ! Haha ! C'est une technique brillante ! Ha ha ! Comme si tu étais un sorcier ! Hi-la-rant ! Ha ha ha !

_Oh oui... Hilarant..."

Il détestait les gosses.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose à propos du statut de sorcier de Tobias avec Dan. Même un rien... Ce bonus sert en partie à ça, à donner une vision d'un Tobias un peu plus âgé que celui du journal et totalement à l'extérieur de son univers habituel, plus crétin qu'il ne l'est vraiment sans aucun doute. C'est quelque chose de démontré, Dan rend Tobias très stupide, très humain aussi... _

_Je pense en tout cas qu'un peu d'idioties ne sera pas si mal après des bonus assez tendus. Ce n'est qu'une petite pause infantile au milieu du premier mouvement : la partie qui touche à la guerre. On reprendra tout de suite l'ambiance imbuvable dans le prochain bonus. Ah, et on approche aussi de la Bataille Finale à Poudlard. Il faudra s'attendre à du plus lourd avec une longueur plus grande encore que celle du chapitre concentrée sur "the Truth" et Abe. J'espère que ça ira... _

_Merci encore. ^^  
_

_La prochaine fois : Gabriel...  
A mardi !_

* * *

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse : Résultat d'examens de Tobias :_

**Tobias obtient 6 BUSES**

-Astronomie : A

-Soins aux créatures magiques : O

-Sortilèges : P

-Défense contre les forces du Mal : D

-Divination : A (grâce à Maureen)

-Botanique : E

-Histoire de la magie : A (travaille d'arrache-pied)

-Potions : E (forte motivation due au défi d'Abe)

-Métamorphose : P

Tobias a obtenu les félicitations toutes particulières des examinateurs pour le travail impeccable qu'il a fourni en soins aux créatures magiques.

* * *

::Musique::_ Studio G _- Rapper's Delight (Various)


	62. Bonus 15 : Mars 97 : Impasse

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS QUINZIÈME : Mars 1997_ : Impasse_**

* * *

**3 Linchets Road, AMESBURY (United Kingdom),**

Le plancher grinça sinistrement sous ses semelles. Les sens en alerte, Gabriel fouilla l'obscurité du regard à la recherche d'une présence humaine, levant le bras pour que le faisceau lumineux que dégageait sa baguette chasse les ombres des coins les plus susceptibles de dissimuler une présence humaine. L'étage était vaste, un large couloir sur lequel s'ouvraient plusieurs portes qu'il poussait avec précaution lorsque parvenu à leur hauteur. Il avait notamment visité de cette manière la salle de bain, la chambre parentale et un bureau sans pour autant y dénicher sa proie. Il ne s'en étonnait pas, il était certain qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre à guetter dans le noir, cachée dans un recoin. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la trouve et ne la tue.

Il s'agissait de la première mission de ce type qu'il effectuait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis son intronisation en Juin il n'avait reçu que des ordres d'espionnage, de surveillance ou de destruction massive aux objectifs assez simples qui ne visaient qu'à tester sa fidélité. Aux yeux du Seigneur il n'était que le fils d'un Mangemort de bas rang correctement dressé, une source plus sûre de jeunes recrues. Sa sœur et Drago Malfoy étaient d'ailleurs entrés dans les rangs en même temps que lui. Les serviteurs du Seigneur avaient souffert de la première guerre et de trahisons : leur nombre désormais insuffisant, de nouveaux membres étaient sélectionnés chaque mois et Yaxley laissait entendre implicitement qu'il faudrait songer à se constituer des premières lignes de fanatiques à sacrifier, facilement enrôlés, qui ne demanderaient pas à être honorer de la Marque.

Cet ordre représentait donc un premier palier que Gabriel devait franchir pour espérer gagner en importance. La réussite de cette mission confirmerait son implication et assurerait les premières bases de son ascension aux postes les plus hauts placés parmi les fidèles du Seigneur. Celui-ci réclamait qu'il tue en son nom, qu'il se soumette au point de devenir une baguette obéissante prête à servir son maître... Gabriel n'avait pas songé un seul instant à protester. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait accompli ses objectifs sans difficulté, être une main armée de plus dans un escadron envoyé pour massacrer tout un village ne s'annonçait pas en épreuve. Sa seule crainte était née en apprenant la présence de sa sœur au sein du groupe.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard elle flottait dans un état euphorique des plus inquiétants et ne le quittait plus autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Toujours dans ses pas, son excitation exacerbée par le bonheur de servir le Seigneur, il avait subi des jours entiers sa folie impatiente avec résignation. Cependant ce mois avait été plus calme : tous deux envoyés dans toute l'Angleterre ils ne s'étaient que croisés et Gabriel avait profité de ce repos avec une satisfaction insolente. La retrouver pour cette mission était une douche froide qui avait mis fin de manière efficace à ses rêveries. Et elle le savait. Avec son sourire suffisant étalé sur son visage et cette lueur triomphante au fond des yeux, elle lui avait rappelé combien il était vain d'espérer se soustraire à son emprise, de briser ce lien qui les unissait depuis leur première seconde d'existence. Et il l'avait suivi sans émettre de résistance alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers un pavillon choisi au hasard, accrochée douloureusement à son bras. Le reste du groupe s'était dispersé avec empressement.

Le couple moldu regardait la télévision dans le salon lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué avec perte et fracas. Gabriel avait fait sauté la porte d'un coup de baguette et avait ravagé la pièce en quelques sorts, le reste il l'avait confié à sa sœur. Elle s'était amusée longuement avec l'homme et sa femme comme un chat jouerait de ses proies. Il n'avait pas prêté réellement attention, visitant les lieux avec curiosité, laissant son regard traîner sur des photos où les souvenirs figés de sourires heureux l'avaient poussé à ignorer les hurlements d'horreur et de souffrance, les supplications éraillées... Il avait attendu le silence pour revenir sur ses pas et c'est alors qu'il les avait vues : une paire de sandalettes rouges mal rangées sous le meuble à chaussures. Il y avait une gosse dans cette maison, une petite brune qu'il avait aperçu sur quelques clichés qui prenaient dès lors tout leur sens.

"Je monte."

Gabrielle s'était contenté de hocher sagement la tête, un sourire satisfait barrant son visage, trop repue par le meurtre violent pour ressentir cette fois-ci le besoin impérieux de l'accompagner comme son ombre. Il avait alors souplement grimpé l'escalier, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se raviser, trop soulagé de pouvoir réaliser son premier assassinat sans ressentir la pression de son regard avide sur chacun de ses gestes. Et il se retrouvait dans ce couloir à chercher l'enfant que les cris avaient dû inquiéter et qui devait se cacher quelque part, il supposait dans sa chambre. Une gamine qu'il lui fallait abattre ; les mots interdits qui allaient franchir ce soir la barrière de ses lèvres... Les sandales étaient de petite taille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

"Tuer déchire l'âme. C'est un acte irrévocable pour la victime comme pour son meurtrier."

La voix de Maureen sembla résonner sur les murs comme elle résonna dans sa tête. La chose au fond de lui remua en gémissant faiblement, il lui ordonna muettement de se taire. Il ne devait pas douter de ses choix. Le moindre regret serait la preuve de son erreur de jugement et Gabriel ne pouvait accepter de s'être trompé de route. Cela revenait à admettre avoir foutu toute sa vie en l'air et il ne pouvait seulement oser imaginer un tel désastre. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour se décider, au pied du mur il s'était tourné vers la certitude, vers ce lien qui depuis toujours le reliait à un autre cœur. Même si les marques dans sa chair témoignaient de la virulence de la folie de sa sœur, au moins était-il certain de sa présence dévouée. Alors il était parti, sans un mot, comme un lâche, mais il savait que Tobias et les autres avaient compris le sens de cette fuite. Il avait embrassé une cause extrême qui inquiétait la chose en lui et lié pour de bon sa route à celle de Gabrielle.

Et il ne regrettait rien. La quiétude à laquelle il avait goûtée aux côtés des blaireaux était étrangère depuis le début à son mode de vie. Elle sonnait faux avec les accords de son passé. Rire aussi librement avait eu quelque chose de douloureux, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais oser se reposer sur eux, l'acte paraissait trop impudent. Il avait laissé filer les années le regard fixé sur l'échéance, profitant de cette pause souveraine avant que n'éclate cette bulle de bonheur. Il avait alors repris conscience de ce qu'il était et combien il lui était impossible de suivre les morales idéalistes de Helga. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ses actes être dictés par son cœur, ni à se soucier autant du bien-être des autres. La notion ne lui était pas naturelle : il n'était pas gentil et il n'était pas plus capable de faire semblant de l'être. Il sauvait sa peau et ses intérêts. Ca n'avait rien de glorieux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une porte. Un panneau de bois avec un prénom peint dessus en grandes lettres bleues : Lauryn. La baguette pointée en avant, Gabriel actionna la poignée avec discrétion, pénétrant dans une chambre d'enfant en désordre. Il ne prêta aucune autre attention à la pièce, son regard concentré sur la bosse anormale de la couverture qui occupait le lit. Un gémissement étouffé soudain confirma ses doutes et sans hésitation il s'en approcha. La gamine n'avait pas dû réfléchir longtemps pour choisir une cachette aussi évidente. D'un geste vif de la main il emporta la couverture, la découvrant recroquevillée sur elle-même en une boule de peur et de stress tremblante.

Haute comme trois pommes dans son pyjama coccinelle, une tignasse brune et deux grands yeux ronds clairs qui le fixaient sans un mot, largement écarquillés par la terreur. La petite semblait intelligente, les sons et les cris avaient dû lui suffire pour comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver à ses parents, que lui, total inconnu, devait en être responsable et qu'il n'était pas venu pour lui raconter une histoire. Elle n'aurait pas tremblé autant si elle n'avait pas compris tout cela. Et sans doute aurait-elle mieux fait de rester dans l'ignorance songea Gabriel en pointant sa baguette magique sur son visage terrorisé. Il se serait contenté de happer sa vie au creux d'un rêve, sans terreur, sans larmes.

"Avada Ke- !"

Silence. Étouffant. Gabriel déglutit pour reprendre :

"Avada..."

Les dernières syllabes restèrent une nouvelle fois au fond de sa gorge tout comme demeurait inerte le bout de bois dans sa main. Gabriel ne songea même pas à les forcer à sortir, la chose en lui grondait avec rage. La fillette avait cette lueur dans le regard, cet iris qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans celui de Tobias, d'Evan, de Maureen, d'Abe et de Leonor. Cette tendresse colorée qui ne teintait que les yeux de ceux qui parlaient avec le cœur. Si stupides. Et son bras retomba mollement, vaincu.

Il ne pouvait, non, il ne voulait pas tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulu. Par crainte de l'échec et de l'abandon il avait choisi la voie la plus simple, la plus rassurante, celle qui lui était prédestinée depuis toujours. Il avait foutu sa vie en l'air à se persuader de suivre les ordres d'un malade et sa chance était passée depuis moins d'un an. Il s'était enchaîné de lui-même à la folie et il était déjà trop tard.

"Gabri- je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

La question claqua dans l'air, glaciale. Sa sœur se tenait dans l'encadrement, affaissée contre la porte, le regard plus dur qu'il n'avait jamais été. Gabriel n'eut même pas le temps de répondre ; un flash de lumière verte, un corps qui s'effondre... Elle avait froidement abattu la fillette et se pendait désormais à l'encolure de sa robe de sorcier. Il frissonna au contact de ses mains qui caressaient son visage avec un empressement inquiet. La chose en lui hurlait de poser les yeux sur l'enfant, d'affronter la mort, la culpabilité... Il n'en fit rien, concentrant toute son attention sur sa sœur.

"Tu te sens mal, n'est-ce pas ? Mon pauvre Gabriel... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je dirai au Lord que tu as rempli ta mission. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es parti si souvent ces derniers jours... Loin de moi... Et je te voyais à peine..."

Il se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'elle continuait de susurrer des mots de réconfort et d'adoration tout contre ses lèvres. Il était incapable de l'enlacer, de la rassurer, elle puait le sang et la peur. L'odeur lui retournait l'estomac et il ne sut pas vraiment comment il parvint à rester debout sans s'effondrer alors que la répugnance était-elle qu'il ne demandait qu'à se précipiter sous la douche pour laver la souillure. Même s'il n'avait pas tenu la baguette, même s'il n'avait pas prononcé la formule, il se sentait ce soir meurtrier d'une vie d'à peine six années qui venait de s'éteindre. Lui avait foutu la sienne en l'air et prisonnier de l'étreinte de sa sœur jumelle, il se découvrait plus seul que jamais, plus perdu qu'auparavant. Il se faisait l'effet d'un rat se noyant dans une flaque d'eau.

La Marque gravée à l'encre noir dans sa chair semblait se consumer sur elle-même. Il serra les dents.

Échec.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Le thème des échecs revient souvent avec Gabriel, sans doute parce que je trouve que le jeu lui va bien. Il ne faudra pas donc s'étonner de le retrouver bien plus tard quand il sera temps à nouveau de traiter de son cas après la guerre. Quant à Tobias, je pense que beaucoup s'impatientent un peu mais c'est pour bientôt, promis.  
(Pour aujourd'hui, sans doute la scène est-elle un classique mais elle demeure efficace. Je pense qu'elle aura aussi rassurée les partisans de Gabriel sur les valeurs morales de notre ami Serpentard.)  
_

_En tout cas je suis soulagée d'avoir pris de l'avance, il me serait tout simplement impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit en ce moment tant l'emploi du temps déborde de tous côtés. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais mes vacances s'annoncent moins reposantes que deux mois de cours normaux. Ca donne envie d'y être tiens...  
_

_La prochaine fois : La Bataille Finale, il me semble.  
A mardi._

* * *

::Musique::_ Evanescence _- Lithium (The Open Door)


	63. Bonus 16 : 2 Mai 98 : Au cœur de

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS SEIZIÈME : 2 Mai 1998_ : Au cœur de la tourmente_**

* * *

**38 Eden Street, Cambridge (United Kingdom),**

"Je veux y aller."

Tobias manqua de s'étouffer avec sa brosse à dents. Plongeant avec précipitation le nez dans le lavabo auquel il s'accrochait en tremblant, il recracha avec difficulté le dentifrice qui avait envahi sa gorge. Ce gosse allait finir par le tuer un jour ! Des mois qu'il s'entêtait à sauver sa peau tant bien que mal pour rendre finalement l'âme dans un siphon dégueulasse ? Le destin n'avait rien perdu de sa mordante ironie... Et l'élément perturbateur qui demeurait impassible, assistant stoïque au spectacle répugnant de sa réaction comme s'il n'en était pas responsable, lui et sa putain de déclaration !

"Bor-del Abe !"

Une toux virulente l'empêcha de poursuivre. La situation ne pouvait être plus pittoresque entre lui agonisant, assassiné par du dentifrice à l'immonde parfum fraise et l'adolescent appuyé nonchalamment contre la chambranle loin de s'inquiéter de sa respiration trop haletante que Tobias parvenait difficilement à reprendre. Imperturbable il répéta même avec insolence :

"Je veux y aller.

_Et j'avais bien compris, merci !" Répliqua le brun avant d'inspirer profondément. L'exercice dura plusieurs secondes qu'il passa la main sur le torse, se saoulant de l'oxygène bénéfique qui n'avait jamais paru aussi délicieux qu'à l'instant. Suffisamment rassasié, il rangea alors prudemment la brosse à dents dans son verre sans demander son reste. Abe était toujours là à attendre, le visage fermé, le regard brillant. Il cillait à peine et pourtant son excitation muette et impatiente semblait emplir toute l'exigüe salle de bains, rebondissant en échos sur les murs carrelés. Le duel verbal qui s'annonçait était perdu d'avance, Tobias le savait très bien. Ce grand gosse se foutait bien de son avis, sa démarche n'était que symbolique. Peu importait les mots, cette soirée particulière s'annonçait en solitaire pour lui.

"C'est une très mauvaise idée. Reprit-il.

_Je sais.

_J'ajouterai même, c'est foutrement suicidaire...

_J'en ai conscience.

_...et ton orgueil ne vaut pas la peine d'un tel sacrifice."

La pique était mesquine. Elle resta pourtant sans réponse. La flamme résolue naissante au fond des yeux d'Abe ne vacillait pas. Lorsqu'il parla Tobias dut bien reconnaître que son ton calme et posé avait de la prestance :

"J'ai respecté ta décision. Je te demande d'en faire de même avec la mienne.

_Ce n'était que des conseils. Je ne t'ai pas interdit d'y aller. Je pense juste que c'est de la folie."

"The Reality" lui avait téléphoné il y a moins d'une demi-heure pour le prévenir : Potter plus discret qu'une ombre venait enfin de faire sa réapparition à Poudlard. Voldemort ainsi que ses fidèles serviteurs s'y rendaient dans l'optique de l'y capturer et une grande bataille s'annonçait entre les deux camps après de longs mois d'attente. La jeune femme en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait donné les indications nécessaires pour se rendre sur le terrain mais Tobias avait refusé catégoriquement de prêter main-forte. Si la fin de la guerre s'annonçait alors il voulait juste passer la soirée sur le canapé à regarder des conneries à la télévision. Il avait rempli sa part de contrat, c'était aux autres de bosser maintenant. Lui n'avait jamais prévu de se sacrifier en première ligne pour le bien de la nation. Il laissait ce bonheur aux héros de naissance du genre de Potter.

De toute évidence Abe ne comprenait pas la justesse de ce raisonnement. La jeunesse restait si prompte à se brûler les ailes, à s'enivrer du parfum de la vengeance... Et Tobias redoutait cette rancœur brûlante qui habitait l'adolescent. Gwendoline qui s'était fait embarquée par les troupes du Ministère, Johan qu'il avait dû torturer de sa main sous les ordres Carrow, Sebastian assassiné... Abe avait tout perdu. La haine était tenace et suffisamment violente pour avoir mené un homme aux portes de la mort d'un sortilège doloris dans un café miteux de la banlieue de Londres. En plein combat la formule de mort ne serait pas plus difficile à prononcer.

"Je ne vais pas mourir.

_Je ne m'inquiétais pas, la vermine ne crève jamais." Répliqua Tobias en haussant des épaules, s'affairant devant le placard que dissimulait le miroir dont il tira un pot de crème. Ils avaient investis cette fois un pavillon dont les propriétaires semblaient être partis en vacances pour plusieurs semaines. La capitale était devenue davantage risquée ces derniers jours et ils avaient préféré s'en éloigner pour une durée indéterminée.

Abe hocha la tête, semblant trouver là une conclusion à leur discussion. Il retourna dans le salon pour n'y récupérer que le strict nécessaire : sa baguette magique qui reposait sagement sur la table basse. La chaleur qui se répandit dans son corps au contact du bois de châtaignier calma sa fébrilité. "The Reality" avait indiqué qu'il devait transplaner dans le bar même de la Tête de Sanglier pour pouvoir pénétrer dans Poudlard grâce à un passage secret. D'autres partisans s'y rendaient en ce moment même pour grossir les rangs des combattants. Abe ne s'inquiétait pas de ne pas posséder son permis, il avait suffisamment reçu de leçon au cours de sa sixième année pour être capable de transplaner de Pré-au-Lard à Londres. Le chemin inverse ne serait pas plus ardu. Rester vivant par la suite était une autre question.

"Abe..."

L'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à tourner sur lui-même pour disparaître sursauta. Tobias sur le pas de porte de la salle de bain le considérait avec indécision. Ile ne s'amusa même pas de la présence intruse d'une trace de crème dans le cou du brun. Les yeux trop noirs avaient une teinte singulière qu'Abe ne leur avait jamais connus. Et les mots se firent attendre, mais ils furent si délicieux qu'ils résonnaient encore aux oreilles de l'adolescent lorsqu'il débarqua dans le hall de la Tête au Sanglier.

"Fais attention à toi."

**XXX**

Les troupes s'organisaient dans la Grande Salle. L'annonce de Voldemort avait déclenché une véritable effervescence chez ceux qui se préparaient à rester au château pour se battre alors que les autres élèves étaient évacués par la Salle sur Demande. Tous étaient décidés à protéger Harry et à défendre les lieux de leur vie. Abe n'avait pas traîné de son côté, il s'était inscrit dans un des trois groupes destinés à se battre dans le parc sous la direction de Mr Shacklebolt. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux d'en découdre au plus proche de l'ennemi, de jouer sa vie à la rapidité de ses réactions, à la justesse de ses décisions. Le besoin aussi de voir les corps vaincus tombés, d'apprécier pleinement leur défaite. Il n'attendait plus que les autres élèves soient répartis pour exécuter les ordres et chaque seconde de trop exacerbait davantage encore son impatience.

Le plus curieux était sans doute le calme qui régnait à Poudlard malgré l'imminence des combats. Les opposants s'activaient sans se laisser dépasser par la panique, aucun cri ne résonnait au sein des murs, ni plainte, ni pleurs. La résolution seule animait chacun et tous se préparaient froidement à retenir l'ennemi autant que possible pour laisser le temps à Harry de trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son ascension pour vaincre Voldemort. Abe avait la certitude pourtant que cette bataille s'annonçait comme la dernière. L'un des deux camps allaient s'effondrer cette nuit et ne se relèverait jamais.

"Abraham."

Il leva brutalement la tête vers cette voix connue qui sonnait si faux à prononcer son prénom dans sa totalité.

"Jo-han...?"

Surprise ; et la vision de son meilleur ami fut insupportable. Le visame tuméfié, les traces de récents coups, la manière si distante dont il le considérait... Tout en ce souvenir du passé bariolé, à la fois familier et étranger, semblait lui cracher à la gueule sa poisseuse culpabilité. Abe ne respirait plus. Il avait levé sa baguette contre cet enfant parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour l'imiter et se rebeller contre les Carrow. Un sort doloris si peu désiré qu'il avait fait à peine trembler les membres de son ami mais cela ne changeait rien à la vérité cruelle : il l'avait lancé, il avait prononcé les mots. Il avait torturé un ami qu'il connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans. Un ami qui se tenait désormais devant lui, dur, droit, certain et lui ne savait plus quoi dire effrayé par le moindre des mots...

"Tu es venu."

Affirmation froide et le silence étouffant. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il était là oui, et cette présence n'éveillait plus rien chez son ami. Pas de haine mais pas d'affection, juste le vide poli de la connaissance sans véritable caractère. Abe s'était attendu à des coups, à des cris d'accusation, de la méfiance, de la peur et il ne retrouvait rien dans les yeux de Johan. Quelque chose semblait pourtant vouloir brûler les siens.

"Je suis tellement désolé..."

Sa voix s'effondra comme s'effondrait son assurance insolente qu'il ressentait jusque là, soufflée comme un château de cartes et l'excuse paraissait aussi dérisoire que les murs de carton. Il se sentit si misérable que l'idée de mourir dans quelques heures lui sembla méritée. Le dégoût était d'autant plus fort que la récidive était inscrite quelque part dans le cœur de sa baguette : il avait torturé un autre homme avec une satisfaction ignoble. Ce crime répété était abominable. Tout autant que celui qui l'avait proféré.

"Équipe Rouge, il est temps de monter à la tour Griffondor ! Suivez-moi !"

Johan sursauta à l'appel d'une McGonagall impériale qui résonna avec force dans la Grande Salle désertée au fur et à mesure par les groupes prêts. Il eut un dernier coup d'oeil muet pour Abe, inhabité, avant de rejoindre la professeur de métamorphose à grands pas suivi d'autres membres de la petite troupe. Pas un adieu, même pas un au revoir, ils ne s'étaient pas salués. Le cœur au bord des cils l'adolescent abattu ne fit rien pour le retenir. Les hypothèses toutes plus idéalistes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans son esprit et la plus cruelle d'entre toutes susurrait à son oreille des "Et si tu..." incessants. Allait-il donc rester jusqu'au bout ce gamin capricieux incapable d'évoluer, de grandir ? Si angoissé par le néant qu'il était incapable de ne compter que sur lui-même ?

Il ne faisait que blesser les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Johan qu'il avait perdu, Tobias qui aurait très bien pu le laisser derrière lui dans ce café miteux où sa nature la plus crasseuse s'était révélée... Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été évoqué après cette nuit. Le cours de leurs habitudes avait repris comme si le rideau ne s'était jamais déchiré sur l'immondice. Abe avait bien songé à en discuter pour quoi ? Expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même ? Il avait eu peur pour Tobias, peur de perdre l'une des dernières choses qui lui restaient, les émotions avaient été les plus fortes et il s'était laissé guidé par la colère. Il faisait un bon crétin de Poufsouffle, si du moins il méritait encore ce titre après avoir causé tant de douleurs autour de lui. Et il s'étonnait que le doloris glisse si facilement de sa baguette comme de ses lèvres ?

"J'appelle les élèves sous ma direction ! Il est temps de nous rendre dans le parc, les troupes de Mangemorts ne devraient pas tarder à traverser les protections de Poudlard !" Annonça Mr Shacklebolt de sa voix grave aux accents déterminés.

Se lever du banc qu'il occupait fût une épreuve pour la chose indéfinie qu'avait laissée Johan derrière lui. Il ne ressentait plus cette fébrilité, ce désir de revanche qui l'avait mené ici. Abe songea même un instant avec envie au canapé que Tobias devait occuper en ce moment même à des années lumières du trouble qui l'accablait. Se battre ? L'acte semblait si noble pour la souillure qui habitait son âme. Défendre les autres serait une juste rédemption, et déjà l'adolescent ne songeait même plus à assurer sa propre sécurité.

Le chemin se fit en silence jusqu'au cœur du parc. En rang de deux les uns derrière les autres suivant leur chef de groupe, ils progressèrent discrètement jusqu'à avoir en vue les protections scintillantes mises en place par les professeurs autour du château. Rien ne perçait le velours de la nuit : aucun son, aucune lueur mis à part celle féérique du bouclier. Seul flottait un parfum âcre indéfinissable dans l'atmosphère pesante qui se faisait plus persistant au fil de leur avancée. Pourtant il était là, dans l'obscurité, à guetter : l'ennemi. Une vingtaine de mètres, au-delà du sort défensif... Dérisoire séparation.

Le Serdaigle qui se tenait à ses côtés frissonna. Sa poigne sur sa baguette magique se fit plus pressante et tendue. Abe conservait la sienne négligemment passée sous sa manche. Les duels qu'il avait menés à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers mois au côté du recherché "the Truth', la culpabilité, il se sentait calme. Calme et juste résigné à laisser son sort aux mains du Destin, lui seul pouvait juger de la valeur de son existence. Si ça ne valait plus la peine, il préférait encore s'arrêter ici.

Il y eut un mouvement alors. Une onde née de nulle part qui fit trembler la protection lumineuse. Mr Shacklebolt leur indiqua d'un signe de se disperser sur une même ligne, les Mangemorts s'activaient visiblement à briser le sortilège, ils ne devaient pas se gêner les uns les autres lorsqu'il serait temps de faire face à l'adversaire. L'ancien Auror apposa aussi dans un murmure une limite au sol à plusieurs mètres qui eut tôt fait de s'évanouir dans l'herbe, devenue invisible. Abe approuva la démarche plus raisonnée que les duels chevaleresques qui s'annonçaient. Deux autres élèves l'imitèrent d'ailleurs usant d'autres pièges qu'ils posèrent proches du bouclier qui ne cessait d'ondoyer de plus en plus violemment émettant des grondements bruyants. Au travers l'adolescent crut apercevoir quelques silhouettes troublées qui semblaient devenir davantage visibles au fur et à mesure de l'affaiblissement de la défense. A la vitesse à laquelle la brume scintillante s'effaçait, Abe sut qu'il n'y en avait plus que pour quelques minutes. Il devinait les formules au bord des lèvres des autres élèves, l'énergie magique qu'ils accumulaient dans leur baguette... L'une d'elle lui jeta un regard déconcertée, il s'arma pour faire bonne mesure.

Une déchirure parmi les étoiles et les premiers jets de lumière traversèrent le ciel. Ce fut sur une mer de boucliers qu'ils s'écrasèrent. Le groupe avait agi d'un même souffle. En face une quinzaine de silhouettes goûtaient à l'ivresse de l'effondrement des protections et s'avançaient avec retenue. Abe devinait que bien d'autres devaient en faire de même à d'autres points du parc où agissaient les deux autres troupes d'élèves. Dans quelques minutes il faudrait alors se soucier aussi bien de l'avant comme de l'arrière et des côtés, personne ne pouvait prédire la manière dont agirait leurs opposants.

"Regardez-moi ces premières années ! Voilà donc la garde rapprochée de Potter ?"

La remarque sarcastique d'un des hommes cagoulés entraîna les rires dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Abe retint un sourire : ils étaient sous-estimés, rien ne pouvait plus les avantager. Ce fut donc sans surprise que leurs ennemis se précipitèrent imprudemment dans leur direction, déclenchant le premier piège qui avait été ancré dans le sol. La terre explosa dans un grondement assourdissant qui couvrit à peine les cris de stupeur et créa un nuage épais de poussière.

Aucun élève n'avait bougé de toute l'action. Leur regard rivé droit devant ils attendaient avec anxiété de faire le bilan de cette attaque initale. Des formes déchirèrent alors l'amas de particules, des Mangemorts plus ou moins blessés qui courraient en leur direction avec rage, s'apprêtant à lancer leurs sortilèges. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps : par vague les autres pièges les happèrent tous obscurcissant de nouveau le champs de bataille dans un ronflement.

"Les sales pestes ! Ils veulent donc jouer à ça ?" Hurla l'un de leur opposant protégé derrière un bouclier de ténèbres. "Diffindo !"

Un Griffondor hurla de douleur alors que le jet de lumière s'abattait sur lui. Ce fut le signal pour que le groupe reprenne soudainement vie. Ses trois camarades de Maison furent les plus promptes à réagir et arrosèrent le responsable de sorts. Abe retint un grognement pour cette démarche déraisonnable propre aux valeurs de Godric, d'un mouvement du poignet il invoqua alors un bouclier défensif sur le trio plein d'ouvertures qui furent la proie quelques secondes plus tard des attaques des autres Mangemorts. Ceux-ci progressaient avec davantage de précaution et l'irritation de leur humiliation rendait leurs attaques d'une dangereuse puissance.

"Ne vous dispersez pas ! Concentrez-vous sur deux cibles chacun ! Ordonna alors Mr Shacklebolt.

_Kingsley ? C'est Kingsley qui les dirige !"

Une excitation malsaine s'empara des rangs Mangemorts. La tête de l'ancien Auror valait bon prix sur le marché. L'homme ne se laissa pas dépasser par cette réaction, d'un sort d'entrave précis il jeta à terre l'un des ennemis. L'acte souleva aussitôt le cœur des élèves dépassés qui reprirent avec plus d'ardeur leurs duels. Abe tenait lui-même à distance trois adversaires et l'inquiétude naissait. A un tel rythme l'énergie allait finir par lui manquer pour se battre contre plusieurs personnes à la fois et il suffirait d'une seconde de fatigue pour être tué. Déjà plusieurs d'entre eux étaient blessés, une Poufsouffle se tenait même en arrière cherchant à récupérer sa baguette magique qui lui avait été arrachée d'un sort. Sans aucune hésitation il se déplaça jusqu'à la couvrir, érigeant un charme du bouclier qui les tinrent hors de portée des jets lumineux Mangemorts.

"Tu l'as ?

_O-oui... Je l'ai. M-merci !"

La gratitude qu'il lut alors dans le regard de la jeune rousse connue lui insuffla de la vigueur. Relâchant sa protection, il engagea alors une passe d'armes soutenue avec un opposant proche qui dût reculer sur plusieurs mètres face à la violence de ses attaques. Abe sentit alors le mouvement sur le côté d'un autre Mangemort, d'un pas il esquiva le jet de lumière qui en parvint, dévia celle de son adversaire avant de pointer une baguette magique étincelante sur lui :

"Stupéfix !"

L'homme s'écroula inconscient. Son collègue cependant se vengea dans l'instant, il décocha un sort mortel qu'Abe ne pouvait éviter, éreinté par les attaques magiques qu'il avait enchaîné à un rythme effréné. Il eut alors l'idée de se laisser tomber en avant au sol, ce que son corps fit sans résistance, trop heureux de se soumettre à la gravité. L'éclair de lumière vert ne put que le frôler. Une Serdaigle eut moins de chance à quelques pas, elle essuya l'impact d'un sort si violent que son corps alla s'effondrer plus loin. Un Poufsouffle, lui, hurla de douleur avant de porter une main tremblante à son ventre barré d'une estafilade cuisante.

"Expelliarmus !"

Un cri de surprise répondit à la finesse surprenante d'une Griffondor alors qu'elle récupérait la baguette magique de l'un des Mangemorts pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Abe lui tenta de ne pas traîner au sol même si l'attention de l'ennemi se portait davantage sur les élèves qui demeuraient debout à enchaîner défense ou parade et attaque. Il dénombra douze opposants plus ou moins blessés. Eux étaient réduits à huit dont plusieurs blessés graves même si Mr Shacklebolt concentrait avec talent à lui seul l'attention de cinq Mangemorts qu'il tenait en respect. Abe savait pourtant que l'homme ne pouvait tenir indéfiniment, ils étaient désavantagés.

"Endoloris ! Ha ha ha !"

Un Griffondor glissa à terre pour se tordre de douleur en hurlant. Quelque chose se noua en Abe si fortement qu'il fut réduit à assister impuissant à la torture. Les mots dans sa tête ne voulaient se former sur ses lèvres, il voyait à la place de l'élève un homme de la trentaine, puis Johan, puis l'homme...

"Impedimenta !"

Le sort cessa tout aussi brutalement qu'il était survenu. L'attaque de Mr Shacklebolt avait obligé le Mangemort a esquiver, le distrayant suffisamment pour qu'il soit incapable de maintenir son doloris. Le Griffondor avait cessé de trembler et de crier même s'il restait inanimé au sol à sangloter de souffrance. Cependant ce soutien de l'ancien Auror avait abaissé la défense de celui-ci et un jet de lumière violet volait dans sa direction.

"Evanesco !" Lança avec force une voix éloignée.

Un trait d'une clarté étonnante sembla gommer littéralement le sortilège Mangemort dans les airs. La prouesse fut saluée par un hoquet de stupeur qui échappa à Mr Shacklebolt. Toute l'attention du groupe se tourna alors vers le nouvel arrivant qui parvenait à leur hauteur en courant, baguette au poing. L'apparition provoqua un sursaut à l'inertie d'Abe.

"E-Evan..." Murmura avec ahurissement l'adolescent alors qu'il reconnaissait son ami blond au caractère de feu qui assura avec brio un périmètre de sécurité autour de leur petite troupe. La Poufsouffle en profita pour se précipiter auprès du Griffondor victime du doloris à qui elle administra des premiers soins.

"Excellent sort de disparition jeune homme."

Les félicitations de Mr Shacklebolt firent rougir Evan alors qu'il se plaçait dos à dos avec l'ancien Auror. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là que son regard croisa celui d'Abe. Aussitôt la surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres :

"Abe ! Ca faisait un bail gamin !"

L'adolescent hocha la tête, souriant aussi en retour. Cette présence amie et apparemment ravie de le revoir le réconforta et pansa le trou béant qui avait élu domicile dans sa poitrîne depuis ses retrouvailles glaciales avec Johan. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Maureen qu'il savait à New-York, Leonor dont il ne savait rien, Peter en France...Tobias.

_"Fais attention à toi."_

L'écho de ces mots finirent d'enflammer sa volonté : il ne devait pas mourir.

"Impero ! Cria un ennemi proche.

_Expulso !" Répliqua t-il avec rapidité alors que son attaque favorite faisait exploser le sortilège même usé par le Mangemort dont la baguette s'enflamma à son tour.

Quelqu'un l'attendait. Il devait rentrer.

"Wow... Joli !" Commenta Evan dans un sourire avant de contenir les éclairs furieux qui étaient lancés sur lui. Mr Shacklebolt termina de les repousser pour lui. Le jeune homme blond en profita alors pour métamorphoser une pierre proche en un ours de grande taille qui se jeta crocs en-dehors sur un ennemi proche qui l'accueillit en hurlant.

Les Mangemorts répliquèrent avec force : l'autre Poufsouffle fortement blessé finit par s'effondrer sous la douleur, au bord de l'inconscience tandis que le seul Serdaigle valide perdait le contrôle de sa baguette qui fut récupérée par son opposant dans un ricanement lugubre. La panique commença alors à monter en Abe : ils n'étaient plus que sept encore capables de se battre à faire face à une dizaine d'hommes cagoulés. Aussitôt cette pensée atteignit-elle son esprit que le Serdaigle désarmé s'écroulait, happé par un jet de lumière verte. La seule Poufsouffle eut un cri d'horreur devant le cadavre inanimé.

"Ne les laissez pas vous déstabiliser ! Ou vous serez les prochains !" Hurla Mr Shacklebolt.

En vain, ils reculaient peu à peu au fil du temps vers les portes de Poudlard, désormais incapables de contenir la puissance adverse et leur progression certaine en direction du château. Les sorts lancés depuis les tours par les autres groupes armés en soutien n'y changèrent rien et deux autres élèves s'écroulèrent en chemin, réduisant leur groupe à cinq personnes qui ne comprenaient plus qu'Evan, Abe, Mr Shacklebolt, une Griffondor et la Poufsouffle. Et bientôt ils furent au pied des lourdes portes d'entrée du hall déjà entrouvertes derrière lesquelles ils percevaient les bruits d'une bataille acharnée. Des Mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer dans le château, certainement par les passages secrets pourtant gardés et avaient dû ouvrir les lieux à leurs collègues.

"Nous devrions nous replier à l'intérieur... Nous trouverons certainement du soutien... Ils sont trop nombreux pour quatre."

Mr Shacklebolt approuva la proposition d'Evan d'un signe. Protégeant leurs arrières de charme du bouclier ils pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur qui se trouvait transformé en véritable scène de guerre. Les jets de lumière volaient de partout et le grand escalier de marbre se trouvait être le théâtre de formidables duels notamment de Flitwick et d'un Mangemort à tête découverte. Le professeur de sortilèges faisait honneur à son statut en produisant des attaques formidables qui semblaient avoir déjà fait le vide parmi les rangs ennemis. Plus loin Greyback était difficilement contenu par deux sorciers.

Leur démarche fut la bonne : leurs opposants du parc durent se disperser face aux maigres renforts des élèves qui descendaient des tours où ils avaient agi jusqu'ici. L'un d'eux resta cependant accroché à Kingsley tandis qu'Abe et Evan faisaient face à un opposant commun. Côte à côte les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu : les combats dans le parc avait drainé largement leur énergie, ils devaient jouer la carte de l'économie s'ils voulaient tenir une situation qui se présentait au désavantage des défenseurs de Poudlard.

"Ca sent la défaite..." Constata alors avec délectation leur adversaire en embrassant les lieux du regard. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de les voir faire équipe contre lui, tournant négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts tandis qu'il les considérait avec mépris.

Abe et Evan restèrent silencieux et tendus, prêts à répliquer. Autour d'eux l'agitation ne cessait de gagner en intensité.

"Je reconnais votre sagesse de vous allier néanmoins ce ne sera pas suffisant."

Comme répondant à ses paroles, deux autres sorciers encapuchonnés parvinrent à ses côtés, armés. Abe et Evan ne respiraient plus. Un sourire mauvais s'étira clairement sur le visage à moitié dissimulé du Mangemort, il susurra :

"Longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

D'un geste de la main il lança le signal de l'attaque à ses soutiens. Evan avait déjà agrippé Abe par la manche et le tirait brutalement derrière lui vers le grand escalier de marbre qu'ils gravirent en courant. Les duels les plus fervents s'y déroulaient et ils durent esquiver de nombreux sorts perdus ainsi que les dégâts qu'ils provoquaient, creusant la pierre et le fer. Derrière eux jaillissaient aussi parfois les attaques du trio qui les poursuivait.

Abe avait suivi le mouvement sans réfléchir, il ne protesta pas davantage lorsqu'Evan le tira hors du hall dans un couloir du deuxième étage sur lequel débouchait l'escalier. Le silence qui les aspira alors eut quelque chose de plus inquiétant encore. Seuls les échos de leurs pas sur le sol se faisaient entendre dans le corridor déserté de toute présence humaine. Les statues et les armures parties sur le champ de bataille manquaient elles aussi à l'appel ainsi que les portraits qui avaient abandonné leurs cadres pour se rendre au plus proche de la tempête. Jamais Poudlard n'avait semblé si dénué de vie, si pathétiquement ordinaire.

Evan indiqua une tenture épaisse d'un signe derrière laquelle ils se glissèrent pour trouver refuge dans une alcôve. Les Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient venaient de pénétrer dans le couloir au pas de course. Abe porta une main à sa bouche pour y étouffer sa respiration haletante. Il tenta bien d'interroger muettement le jeune homme blond quant à sa réaction, en vain, celui-ci toute son attention tournée vers l'extérieur l'ignorait. Il comprenait bien qu'ils n'étaient plus de taille contre trois serviteurs de Voldemort dans leur état de fatigue avancée mais la fuite demeurait âcre dans sa gorge.

"Où sont-ils passés ces Sangs-de Bourbe ? Ces saloperies détalent plus vite que des lapins !

_Du calme Corter. Nous les retrouverons bien plus tard... Ils ne nous échapperont pas quand nous pourrons enfin raser ce château. Profitons-en pour voir si certains ne traînent pas en arrière. Venez..."

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Evan retint Abe quelques secondes, le temps de s'assurer que leurs ennemis n'avaient pas soudainement changer d'avis pour revenir sur leurs pas. Assurés du calme des lieux ils quittèrent leur cachette. Le jeune homme blond coupa aussitôt l'adolescent dont la bouche s'ouvrait déjà sur des protestations :

"Combattre à la loyale aurait été du véritable suicide et je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de les séparer pour les éliminer plus sûrement.

_Ils vont tuer d'autres personnes !

_Et ils en auraient fait de même si nous nous étions battus en duels, sauf qu'ils nous auraient éliminés avant !" Répliqua Evan se retenant avec difficulté d'élever la voix.

Abe voulut répliquer, serra les dents dans l'abandon. Le froid qui s'était fait plus doux depuis le début de la bataille s'emparait de nouveau de lui. Il ne pouvait vaincre l'impression qui lui affirmait que la valeur de son existence se compterait sur les limites de son propre sacrifice pour les autres. Même si... Tobias lui avait demandé de faire attention, et il voulait revenir auprès de lui. Mais Tobias avait toujours été trop gentil. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'étendue de sa haine et des horreurs qu'elle lui avait poussé à réaliser en son nom. Il ne comprenait pas le dégoût que ressentait Abe contre cet inconnu qui demeurait insolemment vivant sur les douleurs des autres et qui lui faisait face chaque matin au-dessus du lavabo, devant la penderie, dans l'entrée parfois...

Personne ne pouvait imaginer non plus comment il se sentait face à un Evan renforcé par la guerre, plus mature et réfléchi que jamais. Dont la puissance magique et l'habileté au duel avait même impressionné Mr Shaklebolt... De lui il savait juste qu'il avait trouvé une place au ministère de la Magie dans le service de maintenance. De sa présence ici et maintenant il devinait que le jeune homme était parvenu d'une manière ou d'une autre à devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Evan avait résisté lui aussi de son côté et il avait tenu, il avait gagné en force et en expérience, en assurance. Il dégageait cette aura rassurante des leaders naturels.

Et Abe avait honte.

Et la vitre la plus proche explosa sur une forme gigantesque dans une pluie de verre brisé. L'adolescent se jeta en arrière loin de l'apparition stupéfiante. Il se releva aussitôt pour découvrir le spectacle terrifiant d'une main velue et immense qui tâtonnait sur le sol en de lourds soubresauts qui firent trembler les murs. Un géant. Un géant se trouvait dehors et venait de briser une fenêtre. Un géant s'apprêtait à attraper Evan qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme demeurait pétrifié par la terreur à un pas des doigts crasseux.

Abe courut aussitôt auprès de son ami mais il était trop tard pour tirer Evan à l'abri, déjà la main immense s'élevait pour s'abattre sur lui... Le jeune homme blond hurla de douleur alors que sa jambe droite se retrouvait comprimée dans l'étau de fer vivant pour se briser dans un craquement sinistre. Le géant ravi de sa cueillette tira immédiatement le corps vers l'extérieur.

"Non !" Haleta Abe qui tentait de rattraper Evan avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre. L'adolescent en désespoir de cause balbutia l'invocation de cordes qui, surgissant de sa baguette, s'enroulèrent autour de son ami pour stopper sa progression. L'acte ne fit que tirer de nouveaux hurlements au jeune homme mais Abe ne savait que faire alors que la force du géant menaçait de le traîner lui aussi à l'extérieur. Se retenant à un pilier il sentait sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts inéluctablement...

"Non..."

Un hurlement terrifiant au-dehors fit écho à sa supplique :

"HAGGER ?"

Et le géant relâcha brutalement Evan, se détournant. Il venait de trouver un adversaire à sa taille en Graup qui avait surgit à l'angle du château. Abe ne le sut pas même s'il le comprit rapidement aux bruits de coups et de cris atroces de la lutte des créatures qui remplirent dès lors la nuit. Il se précipita cependant sur son ami qui, à terre, gémissait faiblement en tenant sa jambe.

"Evan !"

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de lui, toute son attention portée sur la douleur cuisante causée par la fracture de ses os. Il semblait aux portes de l'inconscience. Rien qui ne menaçait directement sa vie même si Abe craignait une possible hémorragie interne suite à l'insoutenable compression qu'avait supporté le membre. Il devait amener Evan auprès de Mme Pompresh et pour cela il allait falloir rendre le trajet possible bien qu'il n'imaginait pas parvenir à rejoindre la Grande Salle et traverser le hall sans encombre avec un blessé à transporter.

"Accroche-toi blondinet stupide. Grogna l'adolescent en giflant son ami avant de pointer sa baguette sur différents points sa jambe droite tout en répétant à chaque fois : Episkey. Episkey. Espiskey. Episkey."

La plus sévère lacune de Poudlard était que l'école n'apprenait rien en sortilèges de soins. Même auprès des créatures, ceux qu'ils apprenaient n'intervenaient jamais pour des blessures sévères. Le peu qu'il connaissait se résumait aux démonstrations de Mme Pompresh sur les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. En guise de pratique il y avait les légères blessures qu'ils récoltaient parfois avec Tobias après une échauffourée particulièrement tumultueuse avec des opposants. Il ne pouvait rien réaliser d'autre et cette réalité aujourd'hui lui parût brutalement stupide. Si Evan avait été blessé plus gravement il n'aurait pu que le regarder agoniser, parce qu'il ne connaissait que les sorts qui blessaient.

"Ferula. Continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'une attelle et des bandages apparaissaient pour se nouer d'eux-mêmes autour de la jambe sommairement soignée. Tu m'entends Evan ?

_Hm...

_Tu te sens comment ?

_Mal...cré-tin.

_Je vais t'amener jusqu'à Pompresh. Elle te soignera. Tu ressens d'autres douleurs que la fracture ?

_J'l'impression...d'pisser l'sang..." Annonça le jeune homme le visage pâle couvert de sueur.

Abe jura entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait rien contre une grave hémorragie interne avec un sort primaire de soin. Il allait falloir rejoindre la Grande Salle sans traîner et pour cela emprunter l'escalier de marbre, traverser le hall... La solution la plus prudente serait de dresser un charme du bouclier suffisamment résistant autour de lui et d'Evan mais Abe ne se sentait plus capable de maintenir une telle protection tout en déplaçant le corps par lévitation en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Et pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'il y parvienne... Si le bouclier venait à tomber alors son seul objectif devait être d'amener son ami jusque dans la Grande Salle par tous les moyens. Parce que cette vie valait bien le quadruple de la sienne et la sauver allégerait cette culpabilité qui demeurait en son cœur.

Déterminé, il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque soudainement retentit une voix glaciale et aiguë si proche qu'il jeta aux alentours des coups d'œil terrorisés :

"Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure."

Les mots résonnèrent avec force, adressés à tout Poudlard, à tous ceux qui _osaient_.

"Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés."

Abe n'osait plus respirer, apeuré par la présence. Evan au sol fixait le plafond sans le voir.

"Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure."

Ils ne ressentaient aucun soulagement à cette trêve temporaire qui sonnait comme un glas.

**XXX**

Le monde était en train de s'effondrer. Pièce par pièce, balayé par la violence et la douleur, il sombrait et s'écroulerait pour de bon dans une dizaine de minutes. La trêve amère ne serait alors plus et il faudrait se battre vaillamment comme si l'espoir demeurait. Mais la flamme s'affaiblissait en Abe, noyée sous des sanglots qu'il ne parvenait plus à réprimer. Même contenus ceux-ci semblaient résonner dans toute la Grande Salle, ce n'en était que d'autres des si nombreux sorciers à se pencher sur des morts qu'on ne cessait d'aligner depuis la suspension de la bataille. Des corps cueillis dans le parc par quelques déraisonnés volontaires. De jeunes fleurs fanées que l'eau des larmes ne pouvait raviver.

Abe avait su. Il avait fait le choix de venir par impulsion, mais il savait alors à quelle horreur il s'exposait. Il ne la craignait pas...parce qu'il savait encore à l'époque ce qu'il voulait et était capable d'obtenir. Il ne restait plus maintenant que le dégoût et cette impression persistante d'être dépassé par les événements, de poser enfin les pieds sur terre après des mois de perdition. Douce ironie alors qu'il avait été aux premières loges des informations durant des mois. Et pourtant ce n'était que maintenant qu'il apprenait de la bouche d'Evan le calvaire qu'avait enduré Leonor.

Son impuissance n'en était que plus forte et le rendait malade.

"Tu veux en faire trop sale gosse... Je suis celui qui devrait pleurer."

Evan assis et nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur récupérait de sa blessure soignée par Mme Pompresh. L'hémorragie avait été stoppée à temps et les os partiellement ressoudés, les conséquences se limitaient à une sévère contusion et un suivi médical pour un mois avec immobilisation. Abe lui jeta un regard mouillé désolé. Aussi surprenant soit-il le jeune homme était toujours en relation avec Leonor lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard définitivement tous les deux. A la tristesse qui voilait ses yeux l'adolescent devinait que la guerre n'avait étouffé en rien ces sentiments tumultueux. Il n'osa l'interroger.

"Je suis content que tu aies passé ces derniers mois avec Tobias. Même si c'est un planqué de première incapable de lever ses fesses pour les autres, je suis rassuré qu'il n'ait pas été seul. Il broie facilement du noir..."

Evan eut un faible sourire. En lui-même il devait reconnaître qu'il était déçu de l'inaction de son meilleur ami. Dans les rares communications qu'ils avaient eues, celui-ci lui avait parû bien pressé, il avait cru que Tobias Juws aurait eu enfin le culot de faire quelque chose de grand pensant la guerre. Il fallait croire que certaines vérités demeureraient. Il n'aurait qu'à aller plus tard chauffer les oreilles de ce flemmard qui se faisait une soirée télé pendant qu'eux rendaient l'âme en première ligne !

"Dire que je me suis fait chier à jouer les espions au ministère pendant que vous vous planquiez tous les deux. Maugréa-t-il finalement.

_Si tu crois que c'était vraiment plus drôle d'échapper aux fanatiques de Voldemort à Londres...et de supporter Tobias ! Surtout ces dernières semaines, il a été invivable ! Répliqua Abe en essuyant le coin de ses yeux.

_Hm, c'est vrai qu'il est imbuvable quand il s'y met. Il s'agace d'un rien. Fit songeusement Evan.

_Avant-hier soir il m'a fait toute une scène parce que j'avais laissé traîner des chaussettes propres sur le canapé !

_Si elles étaient propres...

_Sans parler de la seule fois où j'ai osé fouiller dans ses affaires pour récupérer un papier...

_Terrible. Confirma Evan le regard empli de nostalgie.

_Aussi, depuis que l'hiver est terminé il râle sans cesse de la chaleur !

_Je me souviens qu'en deuxième année il avait passé trois nuits blanches pour apposer un sort qui lui permettait d'ouvrir la fenêtre à côté de son lit. C'était plutôt bien réalisé.

_Surtout il faut toujours qu'il envoie balader la couverture alors que j'en ai besoin !

_Ef-... Pardon ?"

Ils se fixèrent un long instant indécis avant qu'un discret fou rire ne les secoue. Quelques regards étonnés se posèrent sur ces deux jeunes hommes dont les sourires tremblants tranchaient si violemment avec le désespoir qui planait sur les frêles épaules des combattants depuis que les premiers corps avaient été transportés. Près d'une cinquantaine de visages blêmes, côte à côte, le regard tourné vers le plafond enchanteur dans sa robe d'encre épaisse, qui semblait voir l'invisible. Abe et Evan ne s'inquiétaient plus de ces paisibles rêveurs.

"Les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas...hein ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il te laisse encore pioncer avec lui. Ce mec a toujours eu une autorité déplorable. Commenta gaiement le jeune homme blond.

_Oh, il râle... Répondit évasivement l'adolescent.

_Bordel que j'ai hâte qu'on en finisse pour tous les voir !

_Oui..."

Il y avait comme une ombre persistante dans leurs regards. Comme un accent de détresse sur ce dernier souhait qui ne réclamait qu'à revoir des sourires amicaux de présences aimées. Réunir tout le monde pour discuter un peu, chasser ces mois d'ignorance passés à avancer seul et, comme c'était dur de ne compter que sur soi-même. Resserrer ces liens distendus et peut-être même rire de cette période infernale qui semblerait alors si loin, plus infime qu'un cauchemar...

La voix aiguë balaya tout à nouveau :

"Harry Potter est mort. [...] Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille.

Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisons ensemble un monde nouveau."

Ne laissant plus que cendres derrière elle.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_J'ai eu une journée impossible aujourd'hui et ne songe qu'à pouvoir me repos...ah non, j'ai du travail encore. _

_Je me contenterai donc de ceci : merci et merci encore. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à écrire.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Harry Potter _- The Diadem/Battlefield (The Deathly Hallows Part 2)


	64. Bonus 17 : 2 Mai 98 : Le plus fidèle

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS DIX-SEPTIÈME : 2 Mai 1998_ : Le plus fidèle de tous_**

* * *

**38 Eden Street, Cambridge (United Kingdom),**

Une voix chaude aux accents de caractère emplissait le petit salon de murmures confus. Si caractéristique de ces femmes couleur café qui, étincelantes dans leurs fourreaux de tissu, accompagnent les ronronnements d'une contre-basse et les plaintes d'un piano. Quelques rimes rondes de tendres mots déplorant l'attente, trop longue, incompréhensible. Le chagrin d'une jolie inconnue qui, seul, tenait compagnie à Tobias ce soir. Et réduit à cette même impuissance, il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec elle.

Affalé dans son fauteuil, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre quelque part fixant le vide, sa main droite distraitement marquait le rythme lent. Il se laissait doucement emporté par la torpeur du vin découvert dans un placard de la pièce, voguant entre deux chansons, entre deux ombres ondulant derrière leur micro à pied. Là sans l'être, en voyage pour un ailleurs dont il ignorait tout lui-même, qu'il n'était même pas certain d'avoir atteint, s'il n'y était pas déjà...

Plus sèche qu'un métronome l'horloge le poursuivait dans sa rêverie de sa cadence régulière. Le ton emporté de l'inconnue ne suffisait pas à étouffer l'intruse qui, persistante, réclamait qu'il se tournât pour s'inquiéter de la course du temps. Il l'ignorait. S'enivrant d'alcool et de jazz, désespérant de parvenir enfin à vider son esprit pour ne plus ressentir ce malaise qui serrait sa gorge depuis le départ d'Abe. Ses doigts avaient tremblé violemment sur le stylo ces dernières heures. Un acte dont il s'abreuvait depuis toujours lui avait semblé insurmontable cette nuit. Pourtant les deux feuilles étaient là, le narguant de leur blancheur souillée, étalant ses mots hésitants plus frêles qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Une pour la victoire, une pour la défaite. Et le Destin pour choisir.

"I waited 'til I saw the sun... I don't know why I didn't come..."

Tobias eut un soupir méprisant à ces paroles. Il n'en savait pas davantage que cette jeune femme éplorée. Cette nuit en solitaire à attendre que le jugement tombe n'avait rien de cette quiétude à laquelle il aspirait en refusant de se battre. Sans doute était-ce même plus douloureux d'abandonner le contrôle à d'autres à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Le futur ne dépendait plus de lui, son seul rôle serait de s'y habituer que celui-ci lui plaise ou non. Et... Tobias n'osait pas trop y songer. Cette notion d'un avenir semblait ridiculement misérable maintenant. Il n'y avait rien à construire quand les bases n'existaient pas. Il pouvait tout aussi bien devenir astronaute demain que finir dans une prison pisseuse. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, il ne réfléchirait plus.

Et le ciel s'éclaircissait timidement. Une aurore sans nuage, plus discrète qu'une ombre. Un voile sur la voûte qui se décrochait peu à peu pour révéler l'horizon. Tobias somnolait les jambes négligemment passées sur l'accoudoir. Le CD non-relancé s'était finalement tu. Plus de notes pour combler le vide, plus de présence lointaine pour remplir tout l'espace. Un oiseau occupe la scène en soliste pour pousser la chansonnette sur sa branche, animal plus matinal encore que le soleil paresseux qui caresse enfin les plus basses herbes avec langueur. Tobias, lui, a les yeux ouverts et la tête qui tourne un peu. Le vin a laissé un peu d'amertume sur sa langue. Ses gestes sont maladroits. Les feuilles glissent entre ses doigts, les mots jetés dessus lui sont incompréhensibles.

Quel est cet inconnu qui a écrit ces articles ? Il ne peut se croire coupable de textes qui semblent si étrangers aux siens. L'un désarçonné par la défaite qui hurle à la résistance, l'autre si paisible qui aborde la reconstruction avec une assurance tranquille... A des années-lumière de tous ces articles emplis d'amertume aux phrases dures faites pour décoller le coeur et l'âme. Les réactions d'un parfait imbécile, Tobias songe à les brûler. Il n'en aura pas le temps : son portable sonne agressif. L'oiseau outré de la concurrence s'en va à tire-d'aile. Lui décroche avec nervosité parce qu'il _sait_.

"Oui ?

_Nous avons gagné. Voldemort est mort !"

Dans un brouillard diffus Tobias reconnait la voix de "the Eye". Ses jambes se sont dérobées sous lui, le fauteuil l'accueille à bras ouverts. Quelque part dans sa poitrine il y a quelque chose qui tape fort, trop, qui fait trembler son corps et pleurer ses yeux. Un unique soupir de soulagement lui échappe. Le rire grave de l'homme lui répond, il semble même s'envoler par la fenêtre. Tobias l'écoute en silence, il s'en nourrit jusqu'à ce que l'inquiétude soit balayée, que le malaise virulent relâche sa pression... Il se tend brutalement.

"Cook... Abe Cook... Pardon, Abraham Cook...!"

Le nom lui a échappé, et il n'ose plus poursuivre. "the Eye" complaisant n'a pas besoin de davantage pour comprendre. Tobias l'entend s'éloigner du microphone pour interroger quelqu'un. L'échange est incompréhensible au téléphone et les secondes interminables.

"Il est vivant. C'est un de ses amis qui a été plus gravement blessé, un certain Evan Wills. Une jambe en sale état ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se battre jusqu'au bout apparemment. Il a l'air d'être devenu une sacrée star..."

Tobias sent sa mâchoire se décrocher. Puis un sourire immense et incontrôlé qui étire douloureusement ses lèvres. Un sourire large et ridicule comme il ne s'est jamais permis d'en avoir. Le soulagement lui fait tourner la tête plus efficacement que le vin. Il est heureux de savoir que ces deux-là se sont tenus côte à côte durant la bataille. Le tableau est un peu incongru mais il lui plaît. Il a soif aussi d'en savoir davantage. Il n'en dira pourtant pas plus dans son article : 'Nous avons vaincu" suffira. Les détails seront pour plus tard et ce ne sera pas à "the Truth" de les donner. Ni à Tobias Juws.

"Je vais publier immédiatement. Informe-t-il son collaborateur.

_Déjà ?

_J'envoie à la Gazette ?

_Il est temps pour elle de se racheter."

Tobias ne peut qu'acquiescer. Tombée sous le contrôle de Voldemort le journal si populaire des sorciers doit au plus tôt rétablir sa réputation. Il faut seulement espérer que les rédacteurs seront sur le pied de guerre -ô ironie- pour sortir une édition spéciale aujourd'hui. Il ne s'inquiète pas trop cependant.

"Je vais te laisser.

_Je comprends.

_Merci encore the Eye.

_J'ai été heureux de te connaître the Truth."

Ca a le ton d'un adieu. Tobias ne dément pas, quelques secondes plus tard il a raccroché. Son attention se porte maintenant sur l'article de la victoire qu'il n'ose pas relire. Sans plus de doute il s'empare du stylo et ajoutant son surnom, signe en-dessous. Il ne se renouvelle pas, l'expression reste semblable à celle qu'il a utilisée jusque là. Un "_Votre fidèle serviteur_" qui s'étale sur toute la largeur et qui emplit à chaque fois sa tête de souvenirs poussiéreux. Cette fois-ci il se dit que ses parents pourront rentrer du Canada pour retrouver l'appartement et que lui y récupérera ses carnets qui sous les lattes s'impatientent. Il ne poursuit pas ses esquisses de projets, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est temps de faire alors.

La feuille est roulée, placée dans une enveloppe soigneusement fermée. Dans sa poche de manteau abandonné sur le canapé proche il retrouve quelques poussières de poudre de cheminette. Il n'a pas besoin de plus. Une poignée jetée dans le feu de cheminée qu'il allume de sa baguette magique teinte celui-ci d'un vert émeraude.

"Ministère de la Magie, niveau un, siège éditorial de la Gazette des Sorciers !" Articule t-il soigneusement avant de lancer l'enveloppe dans les flammes. Elle y disparait dans un tournoiement et quelques secondes plus tard c'est le feu qui s'éteint dans un souffle comme il est apparu.

Tobias a retrouvé sa place favorite enfoncé dans le fauteuil moelleux. Il sent à peine le sourire libéré qui s'étale sur son visage. La victoire est là mais tout reste encore à faire et "the Truth" a une obligation à remplir avant de pouvoir enfin tirer sa révérence. Alors seulement il pourra se laisser aller à l'allégresse d'être maître des jours, des mois, des années à venir sans craindre l'effondrement brutal de ses projets.

Le portable est dans sa main, le numéro sous ses doigts, l'habitude dans l'acte : le téléphone glissé à l'oreille il laisse patiemment résonner le sonnerie stridente. Une fois, deux fois, trois, cinq, huit sans écho, sans surprise non plus. Cet imbécile n'avait jamais été fichu de décrocher rapidement, à croire qu'il aimait se faire attendre... Puis enfin une voix ; Tobias ne cille même pas alors qu'il est accueilli par un "Quoi ?" sec comme une gifle.

"The Truth.

_Oh. Tu es venu me dire au revoir ? C'est gentil."

Un concentré d'ironie pur qu'il lui jette à la gueule. Tobias a un sourire amusé, s'enfonçant davantage encore dans son fauteuil avec satisfaction. "The Reason" demeurait immuable. Il percevait même les bruits confus de fond témoins de l'agitation qui habitait le jeune homme et ce, il semblait, constamment. Un brin de nostalgie lui retourne le cœur alors que le souvenir de son premier coup de téléphone donné à son collaborateur en septième année vient se coincer quelque part dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas été reçu d'une plus douce façon d'ailleurs... Mais l'inconnu s'inquiétait à l'époque lui aussi de l'esquisse de la guerre et de son impact à venir sur le monde de l'information ; il était le seul à prendre au sérieux les doutes de Tobias et ensembles ils avaient monté de toute pièce leur propre réseau.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Aucun des deux ne connaissait le véritable prénom de l'autre. Ca n'avait pas été un obstacle.

"Je dois pleurer ?

_Je vais m'en passer va. Je voulais aussi te remercier...

_Vil flatteur. Tu me brosses les pompes avant de te tirer... Rassure-moi, tu es plus poli avec les dames ?

_Je te méprise.

_Oh fais donc ce que tu veux ! J'ai plus important à m'inquiéter que de la reconnaissance d'un rustre marié à sa caverne. Tant que j'y pense ! Puisque tu n'as plus que cela à foutre maintenant, pense à sortir un peu Truth. Ou tu vas racornir. Un peu comme un ravioli qu'on oublie dans sa boîte planquée sur le haut d'une étagère... Tu as déjà vu à quoi ça ressemblait ?

_Si cela peut te rendre plus aimable, je verrai ce que je peux faire, promis.

_Tu me rassures et me réjouis tout autant."

Tobias a un rire, insolent intrus puis...le vide. Le silence qui lui prend la gorge et le bruit de papiers triés qui s'intensifie en arrière-fond sonore. C'est la peine sèche, mais compréhensif "the Reason" ne s'inquiète pas de cette réaction. Il continue ses activités sans vraiment chercher à comprendre un tel revirement. Il se doute bien que le crétin au bout du fil veut raccrocher pour de bon et qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il pressent aussi qu'il va s'y prendre comme un manche. Ca l'amuse un peu.

Et Tobias se laisse bercer par cette agitation ; il tente de deviner le stylo bille pressé qui file vite sur la feuille, le coup de la signature devenu automatique, le tampon brut parfois répété. Il y aussi les jurons de l'autre un peu étouffé qui lui tire des sourires paresseux. La compagnie est agréable, elle l'occupa ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que la bulle se brise et que la résolution soit la plus forte, qu'elle se fasse insupportable, pressante. Le futur semble moins inquiétant, Tobias ne ressent plus la peur de tourner la page pour se retrouver face au vide. Son boulot, ç'a toujours été de combler ce blanc d'encre.

"Merci encore."

A peine plus bas qu'un chuchotement, des mots qui venaient du cœur. L'autre au bout du fil pris de court marmonne gêné une réponse incompréhensible avant de le remercier à son tour d'une voix vibrante d'émotions que Tobias ne relève pas. Ces émotions nouent sa propre gorge aussi. Il balbutie un "au revoir" trop maladroit, attend une réponse qui ne vient jamais, raccroche avec un empressement nerveux.

Oui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas nécessaire de se dire adieu lorsque rien ne nous empêchait de se retrouver. Sous d'autres noms, sans vraiment savoir...pouvait-il réellement ne pas le reconnaître ? Un sale caractère dans ce genre ne courrait pas les rues. Et l'idée amuse Tobias. D'un coup de baguette sans hésitation, presque distrait, il réduisit son téléphone portable en miettes. Il venait de refermer pour de bon une porte sur un monde qui n'avait plus lieu d'être sous la paix.

Abe ne rentra pas. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Et le chapitre sur Tobias. Dans un style un peu différent des précédents, peut-être même plus proches des tous premiers bonus. Je ne sais pas si cela se sent, mais on sort du cadre de la narration habituelle comme pour la Bataille de Poudlard, j'ai voulu donner un petit quelque chose de différent à ce chapitre-là.  
Surtout qu'on en apprend davantage sur les moyens et les personnes qui ont permis à Tobias de devenir "the Truth" et de mettre en place les Renommés. Je ne m'éterniserai pas davantage sur le sujet. Alors si jamais vous avez des questions... ^^_

_En attendant, merci encore à tous pour votre suivi. Je réponds toujours à la dernière minute mais j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude, mes excuses pour ça. Mais je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à traiter vos réactions. Et vu ce que je vous réserve pour la suite, certaines me font bien rire. _

_Hem. La prochaine fois, un court intermède assez décalé avec Leonor puis Dan la semaine après. Et on replongera totalement dans l'après-guerre avec bonheur pour la suite.  
_

_Joyeuses fêtes mes lapins !_

* * *

-Review-_Coukie_-  
Je suis bien contente que tu aies pu autant t'immerger dans ce bonus-là_.  
_ Pour Abe, c'est vrai que c'était un peu difficile à traiter parce qu'il évolue énormément en très peu de temps. Il passe par tous les stades : la détermination, le désespoir, le désir du sacrifice, l'espoir, la honte... Un véritable festival et ce n'était pas du tout aisé de rendre une telle tempête crédible. C'était un peu une bataille dans une autre bataille, une seconde tourmente. ^^ En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie si tu as pu vivre ces émotions-là avec lui.  
Et même si celui-là est ton préféré, je croise les doigts pour que les prochains continuent à te plaire. ^^

Merci à toi.

* * *

::Musique::_ Ella Fitzgerald _- Summertime (Lady Jazz) / _Norah Jones _- Don't Know Why (Lady Jazz)


	65. Bonus 18 : Juin 98 : Vague à l'âme

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS DIX-HUITIÈME : Juin 1998_ : Vague à l'âme_**

* * *

**Woodgate's Beach, Woodgate (Australia),**

Sa planche s'envola au-dessus des flots. Sereine, elle se pencha en avant, ses genoux plièrent alors qu'elle retrouvait une stabilité idéale pour sombrer au creux d'une vague. Ses pieds valsèrent, son corps bascula alors qu'elle trouvait l'équilibre pour s'élancer encore. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de contact entre elle et cette mer ondoyante, un infini qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser depuis des mois. C'était une allégresse certaine, aussi, à défier les lois de la nature juchée sur un bout de polystyrène... Elle fut rappelée à l'ordre : un éclat étincelant du soleil à la surface l'aveugla quelques secondes de trop. Elle ne put réagir à une nouvelle montée subite des eaux, glissa...

Un plat. Magnifique. Bien droit et rigide, qui lui brûla la peau du dos et lui fit avaler une gorgée salée non nécessaire avant qu'elle ne remonte de quelques mouvements de jambes à l'air libre pour tousser violemment. Sous ses paupières étincelèrent quelques étoiles de douleur tandis qu'elle tentait vaillamment de se maintenir à la surface, battant des pieds.

"Wow Leonor ! Superbe la figure ! Moi-même j'aurai pas osé..."

Une jeune femme brune, si tannée par le soleil de son pays que sa peau fonçait autant que ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient, perchée sur sa propre planche la surplombait de son sourire moqueur. Une pointe de caractère plus virulente qu'un mur d'eau de six mètres avec un accent australien à couper au couteau. Leonor n'en manquait pas moins : elle fusilla sa compagnie du regard ce qui fit aussitôt redoubler l'hilarité de celle-ci. Une démonstration de joie qui devait s'entendre depuis la côte. La jeune blonde doutait de s'y habituer un jour, des yeux elle préféra chercher sa planche perdue en cours de chute. Il lui fut dès lors plus confortable de se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau en s'appuyant dessus.

"Je regrette de ne pas être rester sur la plage pour filmer ça... Heureusement que j'ai bonne mémoire, je vais me faire un plaisir de décrire par les mots cette fantastique tentative avortée aux autres !

_Ose et je me sentirai obligée d'évoquer le dauphin en peluche avec lequel tu dors toujours..."

La jeune australienne ne put que pâlir devant le sourire inquiétant qui s'étala largement sur le visage de Leonor. Levant les deux mains en signe de réédition, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors que son amie semblait se contenter de cet abandon pour garder le silence sur ce secret honteux qu'elle avait découvert par accident. Par accident ? Le doute demeurait permis lorsqu'on savait à quel point la blonde raffolait de ce genre de rapport de force mesquin où l'adversaire ne pouvait que capituler pour sauver son honneur. Une bien étrange fille d'ailleurs qui avait débarqué au pays un peu perdue. Une anglaise muette qui ne répondait à aucune question sur sa famille absente, qui pleurait la nuit sans un bruit...

Elle ne pleurait plus depuis plusieurs jours. A la place, elle cauchemardait ; d'une manière si violente qu'elle avait effrayé l'australienne. Rester à ne savoir que faire face à ce corps endormi tremblant et suppliant avait été douloureux. Le réveil avait été la seule solution, dérisoire, mais Leonor semblait soulagée à chaque fois de pouvoir échapper à ces peurs nocturnes ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Pour replonger à nouveau et appeler à grands cris ses parents...

Maya ne voulait pas savoir.

Chaleureuse comme le soleil de ce pays, elle avait accueilli à bras ouverts cette étrangère qu'elle apercevait trainant dans les rues sans destination fixe, sans orientation choisie. La simple vision de ce regard hanté par l'horreur l'avait poussé à proposer son appartement à la jeune fille. Les mois suivants avaient été durs, elle ne s'était pourtant pas découragée à faire sourire un peu la muette blonde. Ces pitreries avaient fini par avoir raison de l'impassibilité de Leonor. Fendillée, la carapace s'était dès lors faite plus tendre, Maya l'avait acclimatée à l'Australie, aux passes-temps de l'île, à son histoire... Elle lui avait trouvé un petit travail aussi chez le fleuriste du bas de la rue. En réponse la blonde avait multiplié les services, les cadeaux en remerciements.

Et lorsqu'elles se tenaient toutes deux côte à côte sur leurs planches à admirer l'horizon ensoleillé, Maya se ravissait d'être parvenue à donner les premiers soins à Leonor et à l'amie formidable qu'elle s'était révélée être ces dernières semaines. Même si les blessures demeuraient en profondeur, au moins laissaient-elles la jeune fille profiter de la quiétude des jours pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir à la nuit tombée. Maya se répétait qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir tant que ce ne serait pas volontairement de la propre bouche de la concernée. Peut-être même ce temps ne viendrait-il jamais, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle n'était qu'une pause temporaire pour Leonor. Un arrêt nécessaire que l'australienne tentait un peu maladroitement de retenir à cette terre. Elle se doutait bien pourtant que la nostalgie qui habitait le regard de la jeune fille chaque soir où elle consultait sa messagerie vocale de portable, finirait par l'emporter de nouveau vers son pays d'origine.

Maya n'y pensait pas trop. Elle ne manquait pas d'amis, elle n'en avait jamais manqués. Chaque retour dans sa famille dans le Nord était une véritable fête. Mais c'était une sœur qu'elle allait perdre au départ de Leonor. Un coup du destin inespéré qui lui avait offert l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de formidable, d'imprimer un peu de sa patte dans le caractère renaissant, un grain de sa folie...

"Je me demande quand même comment Ryan peut ignorer cette manie..."

Le ton sournois fit taire ses pensées et tira quelques rougeurs à Maya. Pas question d'avouer qu'elle calait Flipper derrière son oreiller lorsque son petit-ami rester à dormir dans sa chambre. Chose qui s'était faite plus rare encore maintenant que Leonor occupait l'appartement. Ca dérangeait un peu Ryan cette présence en plus, ça amusait au contraire sa "girlfriend" qui n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère sur les railleries indélicates. Semblable à une planche de surf, leur relation vacillait pour retrouver son équilibre à chaque vague. Ca convenait très bien à l'australienne qui avait en horreur l'ennui.

Un éclat trouble apparu dans le regard de Leonor coupa ses rêveries.

"Un problème ?

_Non. Je pensais juste..."

Maya acquiesça, rassurée. Et ne s'attendit pas à ce que la jeune fille poursuive :

"Evan aussi conservait en cachette une peluche : un crocodile orange nommé "Eugène"."

Leonor eut un petit rire. Son amie, elle, n'osait plus réagir presque émerveillée par ce ton si tendre et si léger avec lequel la blonde venait de lui offrir un morceau de son passé sans vraiment le vouloir. Une preuve indéniable de confiance qui gonfla le cœur de Maya de bonheur. Sans doute aussi crever l'abcès conduirait à une guérison plus rapide. Elle voulait le croire.

"Un ami à toi ? Osa-t-elle demander.

_Mon copain."

Le sourire de Leonor trembla sur le mot un peu enfantin. Maya ne releva pas. Elle doutait désormais qu'un événement se soit passé il y a peu, ébranlant tant la jeune blonde que le silence se fasse dès lors plus insupportable qu'il n'avait jamais été. Aujourd'hui son amie ne voulait pas parler, elle avait besoin de se confier, de relâcher une partie de ce poids qui stagnait sur ses épaules. Même pour une mauvaise raison, l'australienne était prête à supporter. Et son intuition fut la bonne, Leonor continua :

"Je viens d'apprendre que les massacres dans mon pays ont cessé depuis plus d'un mois...

_Tu veux rentrer ?

_Non ! Non..."

Le regard de l'anglaise se perdit dans les profondeurs de l'eau où quelques ombres discernables se mouvaient. Quelques minutes d'un pesant silence qui s'étira, en équilibre. La main que Maya posa sur son épaule lui tira un léger sursaut. Sa bienfaitrice eut un sourire réconfortant, comprenant désormais le malaise de son amie.

"Prend ton temps pour être certaine de ne rien regretter. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux chez moi."

La reconnaissance s'étala sur le visage de Leonor alors qu'elle hochait nerveusement la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à retrouver celle qu'elle avait abandonnée à l'aéroport de Londres dans la précipitation de la fuite. Elle doutait même de l'être un jour... Les souvenirs heureux étaient pourtant là dans son cœur, les raisons de retrouver tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, nombreuses, mais fermer les yeux la plongeait cette nuit-là dans l'horreur. L'idée de simplement retourner chez elle... A la maison ? Elle n'avait plus de maison. Elle avait fait flamber cette vieille baraque d'un coup de baguette et toutes les choses inutiles qui s'y trouvaient dedans. Il ne devait plus rester que des cendres de sa maison de poupées...

D'autres s'étaient chargés de mettre fin au jeu pour elle.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Brutal changement de cap, mais elle le méritait depuis le temps... Il s'agit aussi de l'un des bonus les plus courts. __Le point de vue externe peut certainement vous laisser sur votre faim, mais je ne voulais pas présenter aussi directement les pensées de Leonor et son état d'esprit. J'ai préféré avoir un regard sur elle extérieur. __J'espère cependant que ce nouveau chapitre aura permis de répondre à certaines de vos questions à propos de Leonor. __  
__C'est une césure et le prochain à venir en fera partie aussi avec notre ami Dan. On reprendra le fil de l'après-guerre ensuite.  
_

_Bref. J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé un agréable Noël.  
Et bonne fin d'année. ^^_

_Merci.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Jump 5 _- Hawaiian Roller Coaster (Lilo and Stitch OST)


	66. Bonus 19 : Juil 95 : De l'autre côté

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS DIX-NEUVIÈME : Juillet 1995 _: De l'autre côté de la barrière_**

* * *

**Bridge Street, READING (United Kingdom),**

Tragique destin que celui d'Amanda. La fraîche trentenaire à la chevelure flamboyante et aux pyjamas en flanelle vivait les minutes les plus cruelles de son existence, et pourtant tous ignoraient sa souffrance. De tous ces passants pressés de l'autre côté de la barrière qui filaient au pied de la terrasse les mains lourdement chargés, pas un ne semblait prêt à compatir avec cette fleur si timide qui venait d'être douloureusement déçue par l'amour. Le coup de foudre qui s'annonçait comme l'un des plus romantiques de cette décennie n'était plus que le maquillage parfait de sentiments à sens unique. Amanda rêvant fleurs et papillons, couleur et poupon avait finalement ouvert les yeux sur l'atroce vérité d'un lit déserté au petit matin.

Abe eut un soupir tremblant. Et une pensée mesquine pour l'auteur qui avait osé mener son héroïne au sommet du bonheur que pour mieux l'en déchoir ; cruauté d'un rêveur qui partage ses pensées. Avec empressement aussi il tourna la page de cet excellent bouquin de poche qu'il avait déniché astucieusement dans un rayonnage de librairie. En grand connaisseur le résumé seul lui avait suffi à choisir l'ouvrage qui se présentait comme une véritable boule de suspens. Tant qu'il savait que ça se finissait bien, Abe pouvait tout supporter. Mais Amanda ignorait l'aboutissement de son destin et la pauvre femme sombrait dans le chagrin au fil des lignes... Finirait-elle par toucher le fond ?

Il se mordit nerveusement le pouce. La plus dangereuse des rivales de la trentenaire, July, s'agitait sournoisement dans l'ombre profitant de la déconvenue de l'héroïne. Parée de ses plus beaux bijoux, elle s'apprêtait à rendre une petite visite de courtoisie au désiré Brandon. Ce dernier allait-il vraiment abandonner Amanda à son triste sort pour cette autre gracieuse en robe rouge passion ? Abe trembla pour la rousse qui ignorait tout de ce mesquin stratagème, trop occupée à gaver le trou béant de son cœur par des kilos de chips consommés en pyjama flanelle devant la télévision. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte de l'appartement de l'héroïne...

"Abraham ! T'es en avance..."

L'adolescent sursauta violemment alors que son esprit retrouvait le chemin de la réalité et la chaise d'en face dans laquelle venait de se laisser tomber sans aucune grâce une masse sombre. Pendant un court instant de totale perdition il lui sembla bêtement qu'Amanda en chair et en os lui souriait...ce n'était que Dan les cheveux encore dégoulinants de la douche qu'il avait dû prendre après son habituel entraînement de foot. Il séchait ses lunettes du revers de son tee-shirt machinalement, jetant des coups d'œil intéressés aux alentours. La gente féminine n'avait pas cessé de mettre en émoi le jeune homme ; la dernière sur la longue liste répondait au doux nom de Fiona. Tobias assurait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas un mois, Abe voulait bien volontiers le croire.

"Tu sembles plutôt joyeux... Constata t-il distraitement tout en cachant de manière discrète la couverture de son livre que le rouquin tentait désormais de déchiffrer.

_Six buts dont deux pour moi !" Résuma Dan avec une satisfaction évidente. L'adolescent se contenta de hocher poliment la tête. Le moldu avait bien tenté de lui expliquer les règles de son "fotbol", outré de sa complète ignorance apparemment impardonnable, en vain. Même en y mettant du sien, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'un jeu où l'on demeurait les deux pieds ancrés dans le sol à courir rarement après une balle. Les échanges étaient bien trop statiques, l'enjeu simplet et le tout manquait totalement de rebondissements. On était loin du Quidditch ! Mais comprenant qu'affirmer sa pensée franchement lui attireraient les foudres, il avait conservé le silence et la souplesse de l'omission.

"Tu es sorti faire des achats ?"

La question le tira à nouveau de ses pensées. Dan fixait ostensiblement les sacs colorés en plastique qui traînaient sur une chaise libre proche et plus encore les noms des magasins qui s'y trouvaient inscrits. Abe ne releva pas, gorgé de fierté il répondit par l'affirmative d'un assentiment sonore comme le clairon de la victoire. La permission n'avait pas été aisée à obtenir de Tobias. Sans doute parce que la seule fois où il avait tenu à se balader en solitaire avait tournée au drame et au presque déclenchement d'une alerte de disparition... Mais quelques bons arguments bien placés lui avaient permis d'arracher cette autorisation à son aîné qui s'était résigné à le laisser profiter de sa liberté pour vider ses poches remplies de galions échangés en monnaie moldue à Gringotts. Il avait d'ailleurs failli camper à chaque fois devant les caisses au moment de payer, dépassé par cet argent étranger qu'il maîtrisait trop peu. Mais c'était l'unique véritable incident de sa matinée achats. Le défi avait donc été relevé avec brio dans son ensemble par le sorcier de naissance. Ce qui le gonflait de joie. Il trépignait de pouvoir s'en vanter auprès de Tobias.

"Un bouquin de la bibliothèque rose ? Tu lis ce genre de torchons ?"

Dan était finalement parvenu, après de nombreux froncements de sourcils et grognements, à saisir le symbole significatif dessiné sur la tranche de l'ouvrage et sa voix sous la stupeur avait pris des accents aigus assez bruyants. Abe le fusilla littéralement du regard, le défiant d'oser ajouter quoi que ce soit de non-nécessaire à ce propos. Hébété le rouquin resta sagement bouche bée à fixer sans vraiment voir cet inconnu qui lui faisait face, ses joues cramoisies pour seul témoignage de sa honte alors qu'il planquait subrepticement l'objet du crime dans un de ses sacs. Le silence qui s'ensuivit perdura un long instant avant que Dan n'ose souffler du bout des lèvres :

"Et Tobias le sait ?

_Bien sûr ! S'insurgea Abe sur un ton d'évidence qui ne calma pas la surprise du rouquin.

_Il traîne avec un mec abonné à la bibliothèque rose et il me fait la morale quand je parle de nanas ? Il se fout un peu de ma gueule là..."

Abe ne répondit rien, laissant le jeune homme maugréer dans sa barbe ; le regard résolument tourné sur la rue animée, assez agacé de s'être fait prendre sur le fait et de devoir interrompre sa lecture au moment le plus déterminant de l'histoire. Il lui faudrait donc patienter pour savoir enfin les raisons qui avaient bien pu conduire Elvis, le meilleur ami de Brandon, sur le palier de la jolie Amanda. Existait-il situation plus cruelle en ce monde ?

"Putain, un mec qui lit des romans à l'eau de rose... Un mec quoi ! Qui dévore des chiffons pour nanas pré-pubères...

_Bon, tu vas t'en remettre peut-être maintenant, non ?" Répliqua sèchement Abe aux marmonnements de Dan qui n'en finissaient plus, le visage énervé et les oreilles écarlates.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas plus confortable. S'exécutant le jeune homme roux muet le dévisageait désormais avec insolence, la suspicion paranoïaque brillant au fond de ses yeux. L'adolescent ne pouvait plus que gigoter dans son siège, mal à l'aise en coupable sous cette expression méfiante qui ne se fendit que pour quelques mots qui le plongea dans l'embarras le plus total :

"Rassure-moi... La couette de Tobias était propre à chaque fois que j'ai posé mes fesses dessus ?"

Abe balbutia misérablement devant le lourd sous-entendu et les yeux perçants alors qu'il tentait de démentir le schéma qui venait de s'imposer à l'esprit de Dan. Il commença trois phrases, changea huit fois de sujets, confondit le verbe et un nom, trouva un milieu sans fin et des fins sans commencement, fit un nœud immense et usa son quota de salive à ne parler qu'en inepties complètement incompréhensibles qui installèrent un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres du rouquin.

"Je le savais ! S'exclama t-il avec contentement. Tobias jouait bien la comédie, mais certaines choses m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille... Il me prend vraiment pour un con ce con !

_Qui exactement est un con ?"

Abe se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. La situation venait de virer à un stade plus que critique : Tobias accoudé à la barrière de la terrasse les considérait tour à tour, flegmatique. Apparition charmante qui ne parvint pas cette fois-ci à étouffer la panique de l'adolescent à l'idée des futurs mots de Dan. Le coup de pied partit alors, précis, très rapide et le jeune homme roux prêt à répondre occupa sa bouche à étouffer son cri de douleur alors que, un sourire commercial plaqué sur le visage, Abe se tournait vers le nouvel arrivant, formant quelques gestes évasifs pour accompagner ses paroles :

"Son entraîneur. Il parlait de son entraîneur. N'est-ce pas Dan ?"

Le moldu en train de masser son tibias souffrant considéra le regard meurtrier que lui décochait l'adolescent. Sagement il hocha la tête, peu désireux de subir un courroux que Tobias lui avait avoué lui-même craindre. De son côté, le concerné haussa un sourcil peu convaincu par l'explication bancale en une moue inconsciente qui fit naître un malaise insupportable dans le ventre d'Abe. Lui si curieux ne chercha pourtant pas à en savoir davantage, se détournant pour se diriger vers l'entrée du café proche et rejoindre ainsi les deux garçons sur la terrasse.

Le sachant suffisamment éloigné, Dan suicidaire railla l'expression grisée de l'adolescent dont les yeux semblaient incapables de lâcher un seul instant la silhouette adorée :

"Je me suis pas trompé de beaucoup. T'as vraiment le béguin pour lui... C'est pitoyable."

Sans surprise le menu plastifié s'abattit violemment sur son large sourire. L'attaque ne calma pas pour autant sa satisfaction face à l'attitude clairement embarrassée d'Abe qui plongea son visage dans ses achats pour tenter de retrouver de sa superbe. Quelques secondes plus tard Tobias s'échouait sur la dernière chaise vide avec un profond soupir de soulagement qui attira sur lui les coup d'œils des voisins mécontents par ce débordement expressif.

"J'en rêvais... Osa-t-il même souffler, semblant apprécier plus que de raison de pouvoir enfin rester assis à ne rien faire.

_Tu t'es battu avec un monstre sur le chemin ou quoi ?" L'interrogea aussitôt Dan, étonné de le voir aussi éreinté à une heure pareille de la journée. Tobias qui se frottait les yeux avec une profonde lassitude lui adressa un sourire chargé d'amertume.

"Ouais, un véritable monstre... Avec quatre petites pattes, une grosse tête vide, un caractère de démon capricieux et braillard...

_Pire que le précédent ? S'enquit Abe sous le regard perdu de Dan.

_Atroce. J'ai cru que j'allais le jeter par la fenêtre avant la fin de l'heure... Il était chiant ! Mais chiant ! Un putain de sale môme incapable de se concentrer sur une unique chose plus de deux secondes ! Qui papillonne, papillonne, et mauvais en anglais...mais mauvais ! Evan est un littéraire à côté ! A un stade pareil, je suis désolé mais ce n'est plus du soutien qu'il faut mais les forces armées ! Et les parents... Bon sang, les parents qui sont persuadés d'avoir affaire à un petit génie incapable de s'adapter au modèle trop restrictif de l'école... Il est nul, il est nul bordel ! Pourquoi on cherche à en faire un génie ? Y'a rien qui l'intéresse ! A part un génie du canapé je vois pas ce que ce môme peut être ! Et ce n'est pas avec des parents aussi intéressés par leur progéniture que par la couleur de leur papier chiotte que ça va changer... Que je hais ça d'ailleurs, ces couples qui ont des gosses pour faire comme le veut le modèle social ! Forniquer sans moyen contraceptif, je suis désolé, mais je ne prends pas ça comme le signe d'une quelconque réussite au sein de notre société d'allumés ! Qu'ils retiennent déjà la date de son anniversaire, ce sera pas trop mal ! Tssch... Je hais les gosses mais parfois je me dis qu'avec des géniteurs pareils il ne faut pas s'étonner que ça rate..."

Silence.

"Et sinon...? Osa courageusement Dan alors que Tobias sombrait visiblement dans de sombres pensées.

_Je veux un thé à la pomme..."

Abe ne put retenir un sourire affectueux devant le visage bougon du jeune homme. Il aboyait. Avec un sacré mordant qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui faire défaut, oui. Mais il n'hésitait pas à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus pour se remplir les poches cet été : baby-sitting, serveur, aides manuelles diverses, aide aux devoirs ou soutien pour les élèves en difficulté... Depuis plusieurs semaines il enchainait, en grognant, en vociférant, en multipliant les complaintes, les agonies cérébrales... N'empêche qu'il faisait. Et Abe était plutôt curieuse connaître ces si bonnes raisons qui le poussaient à supporter les pires supplices pour obtenir de l'argent.

"Tobias en garderie... Si on m'avait dit ça avant..."

Dan laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, récoltant un regard glacial pour son intervention intempestive. L'occasion était cependant trop bonne pour la rater quant on savait à quel point Tobias détestait les enfants. Semblable à un chat répugné par l'eau il fuyait leur présence, leur contact, retenant à grand peine son venin entre ses dents. L'imaginer en train de donner des cours de rattrapage était aussi surprenant qu'amusant. Le jeune homme roux doutait même de la personne qu'il devait le plus plaindre dans cette affaire.

"Tu te devrais te méfier Dan. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer dans le noir quand tout le monde aura les yeux fixés sur l'écran..."

La menace tira un large sourire au concerné. Abe habitué à voir les deux amis se chercher constamment arrêta plutôt un serveur au passage pour lui donner leurs commandes sans balbutier une seule fois sur les noms moldus des boissons. Les piques avaient laissé place au babillement heureux du rouquin contant à renfort de grandes descriptions gestuelles incompréhensibles son entraînement. Affalé sur sa chaise Tobias écoutait d'une oreille distraite, commentant de temps à autres de sa voix moqueuse, jetant des coups d'œil partout où l'intérêt s'y trouvait. Un court instant il se redressa pour attraper un sac en plastique d'Abe rempli de quelques achats dont la vision lui tira une expression résignée alors qu'il redonnait à l'adolescent ses précieux nouveaux biens.

"Ça mériterait un autodafé... Ne put-il retenir.

_Ose et je dis à Nellie _comment_ son clafoutis aux fraises a atterri dans les plantes du salon..."

Tobias ne put rien répondre, croisant les bras et détournant le regard. Il savait très bien que sa mère avait une petite idée sur la question mais le doute subsistait toujours entre son père et lui. Il ne préférait pas l'assurer sur cette dernière donnée. Même si ses desserts étaient immangeables, cet argument n'avait aucune valeur pour Nellie qui était persuadée du contraire. Aussi ça ne ferait que redoubler sa colère de voir ses efforts maternels réduits à zéro. Tobias ne voulait pas prendre. Surtout si c'était Abe qui vendait la mèche. Sa mère avait totalement adopté l'adolescent.

Comme la plupart de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Plus les années passaient et plus personne ne semblait capable de résister au garçon. Les grands yeux brillants ou la panoplie de sourires commerciaux, les moues attristées, le bagage d'Abe ne cessait d'augmenter et sa maîtrise parfaite de la plastique faciale calmait jusqu'aux colères de McGonagall désormais. Même Gabriel avait reconnu du bout des lèvres que c'était impressionnant. Sans compter le nombre de têtes féminines qu'il faisait tourner d'un battement de cil et les lettres d'admiratrices qu'il recevait chaque matin. Ça faisait bien rire Tobias planqué derrière son carnet de voir tant de passions se déchainer pour un mec abonné aux collections roses...

"Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui fait cuire une pizza au four en la laissant dans son carton d'emballage..." Répliqua finalement Tobias, levant haut le menton alors qu'il considérait avec impertinence l'adolescent. Dan éclata de rire. Abe pensa bien à répliquer mais la présence du serveur amenant leurs boissons et le regard amusé qu'il lui jeta eut raison de sa superbe. Honteux de cette mésaventure qui avait manqué de mettre le feu au four et qui lui avait valu les moqueries des parents de Tobias, il se fit petit derrière son diabolo, marmonnant un "J_'m'améliore_" qui ne calma en rien l'hilarité de tous.

"T'es vraiment terrible comme mec ! Déjà que tu ne savais rien du cinéma, d'un bar, d'une cuisine, du football aussi et j'en passe... Tobias, je sais que tu es désespéré mais évite à l'avenir d'aller chercher des amis dans des grottes. Et puis tu m'as déjà moi, c'est quelque de formidable tu sais ? Je suis sérieux..."

Le jeune roux marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

"As-tu idée du nombre de personnes qui rêveraient d'être à ta place en ce moment-même aux côtés du grand Daniel ? Beaucoup se sont entretués pour bien moins que ça ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant de l'amitié que je t'accorde, franchement.

_Puisque tu es si magnanime et généreux de nature, je te propose qu'on laisse le choix du film à Abe aujourd'hui, qu'en dis-tu ?"

Le sourire assuré se fana immédiatement sur un visage désormais blême. Dan tenta bien de s'opposer à cette idée folle, il n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps : la joie de l'adolescent éclata, suffisamment bruyante pour couvrir ses mots de protestation. Moins d'une seconde plus tard Abe exposait avec entrain le titre du film choisi. L'annonce apocalyptique ne ternit cependant en rien le sourire satisfait de Tobias trop heureux d'avoir mis un fin brutal à l'excitation joviale de son ami d'enfance pour s'inquiéter de devoir supporter pendant plus de deux heures les déboires amoureux d'un jeune couple fiancé en proie aux doutes au moment fatidique du mariage. Dan, lui, ne fit pas d'efforts pour contenir ses gémissement piteux.

"Je refuse... Une telle honte... Si je rencontrais des connaissances ? Non ! Non vous ne m'y emmènerez pas de de force ! Un truc pareil... Affreux, pendant des heures... Je ne viens pas !

_Pourtant un petit cours de romance ne te ferait pas de mal. Peut-être qu'après ça tu serais capable de garder tes copines un peu plus longtemps avant qu'elles ne te jettent... " Fit non-chalament Abe, tournant distraitement sa paille dans son diabolo, rassuré de voir tourner le rapport de force de nouveau à son avantage après la déconvenue de la pizza. Dan en perdit sa langue. Son expression défaitiste eut raison de la pitié de Tobias qui ajouta :

"Et puis il y aura pleins de jolies filles dans la salle. Ce sera une bonne occasion... Les séducteurs n'ont plus la côte, ce qui compte c'est les garçons attentionnés, ceux qui peuvent les faire rêver. En allant voir un film de "cette nature" tu prouves à toutes que tu as ce petit côté fleur bleue que beaucoup d'entre elles recherchent. Tu leur paraîtras beaucoup plus accessible et plus désiré, je t'assure ! Les mecs sensibles leur font tourner la tête..."

Dan ne grommelait plus. Le regard brillant il écoutait religieusement les propos improvisés de son ami d'enfance, sirotant de temps à autre sa boisson distraitement alors que dans son esprit tournaient les rouages d'une lente machinerie. Une étincelle de détermination était née lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement, le poing en l'air, le visage dur.

"Tu as raison. Abe ! Mon pote, file-moi un de tes bouquins !

_Pardon ?" Réagit le concerné interloqué alors qu'impatient, le jeune homme roux n'attendait pas d'obtenir son assentiment pour s'emparer d'un de ses sacs en plastique à portée de main, le fouiller et en tirer le bouquin que l'adolescent lisait auparavant. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil au résumé, il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, ouvrit l'ouvrage et entreprit la lecture du premier chapitre aussitôt. Indécis face à une telle réaction éclair et inattendue, Abe et Tobias échangèrent un regard hésitant. Devant leur silence, Dan releva la tête un court instant pour les gratifier de son attention dédaigneuse :

"Je me cultive."

Ci-tôt dit il se replongea sans plus attendre dans le livre et son histoire, ne remarquant pas Tobias hilare qui contenait difficilement son amusement au creux de sa main, ses épaules tremblantes pour seules témoins. Abe, lui, ne pouvait que contempler d'un air désolé son précieux bien dans les mains du roux qui déjà semblait passionné par son contenu.

Il n'était pas prêt de connaître la suite des aventures d'Amanda.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Douce rentrée et doux bac blanc qui va avec ; mais pas d'inquiétudes, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous poster un chapitre en retard. Donc pas de bouleversement dans la publication on garde le rythme habituel, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?  
Hem. _

_On revient en arrière pour terminer notre césure tranquille avant la reprise des festivités. Moins de courses poursuites haletantes s'annoncent, plus de combats non plus pour sauver sa vie mais plutôt d'autres pour la mener correctement et des nouvelles sur l'avenir de nos joyeux énergumènes... On commencera avec Tobias bien entendu. ^^  
Et je continue à me frotter les mains d'impatience pour le reste. Si vous saviez...  
Ca va venir. _

_Merci mille fois encore de me faire profiter d'une telle chance. Bonne reprise aux concernés.  
_

* * *

-Review-_Coukie_-  
Echapper à l'hiver ? Mais qu'avez-vous donc tous contre cette formidable saison qui dans sa grande mansuétude accorde des mois de repos à notre pauvre nature ? N'y-a-t-il pas plus douce chose en ce monde que la neige ? Je vous jure.  
Pour le calme, je comprends. Ce bonus est une passerelle entre la guerre, l'urgence, et la reconstruction, l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Il est donc normal que l'ambiance y soit plus détendue, même s'il ne faudrait tout de même pas croire que Leonor s'y trouve en vacances. Mais il est vrai, elle est entre de bonnes mains.  
Et s'il t'a plu, alors je suis satisfaite. ^^ Merci de suivre avec cette attention.

* * *

::Musique::_ Dave_ - Vanina (Vanina)_ / Phoenix _- If I ever feel Better (the Edukators)


	67. Bonus 20 : Juil 98 : Le puit de joie

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGTIEME : Juillet 1998 _: Le puit de joie_**

* * *

**9 Bakers Road NORWICH (United Kingdom),**

"Non, M'man. Je t'assure que je n'ai besoin de rien..."

Le torchon salvateur semblait inaccessible, perché sur son placard de cuisine. Tobias retint un grognement de frustration de justesse, il ne devait pas oublier le téléphone coincé sous son menton et sa mère au bout du fil qui aurait pris pour elle cette démonstration d'irritation. Mais le temps pressait et il demeurait la proie de l'indécision face à une situation qui paraissait sans issue : le plat à moitié sorti du four glissait dans sa main gauche et celle de droite totalement nue ne pouvait envisager de supporter la brûlure pour empêcher la chute certaine. Il y avait le torchon...sur le placard de cuisine. Que faisait-il ici celui-là d'ailleurs ?

_"Je sais que tu te débrouilles et heureusement ! Au moins tu m'épargnes l'affront du linge sale amené le week-end ; de toutes façons je t'aurai jeté ta panière à la figure si tu avais osé... Mais je persiste à affirmer que cette décision est une véritable bêtise._

_Hm." Répondit prudemment Tobias, son attention entièrement concentrée sur ses futurs mouvements. Il allait lui falloir relâcher en partie la prise de sa nénette sur le plat pour espérer parvenir à atteindre le torchon salvateur d'un déplacement calculé sur la droite. L'entreprise périlleuse pouvait à tout moment échouer ce qui signerait la fin de son dîner à savoir un hachis parmentier surgelé. Il ne tenait pas à devoir ramasser le tout à la balayette.

"_J'ai la curieuse impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment... Ai-je tort ?_ Fit suspicieusement Nellie au bout du fil.

_Je... D-deux minutes d'accord ? Je suis à toi après !"

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, Tobias posa rapidement le téléphone sur le bord du meuble le plus proche. Plus libre de ses mouvements, il s'élança courageusement vers le torchon que ses doigts agrippèrent in extremis, tirèrent...d'un réflexe brillant il rattrapa de peu le plat à pleines mains désormais protégées alors qu'il menaçait de s'écraser au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard il reposait sagement sur la planche de bois voisine, loin du rebord. La voix qui accueillit le jeune homme soulagé alors qu'il récupérait son portable ne fut pas, elle, des plus charmantes :

"_Toi. Tu as encore manqué de faire une connerie..."_

Tobias eut un sourire amusé, sortant une assiette.

"Quelle intuition... Tu m'impressionnes.

__Je suis ta mère. _

_Et c'est une bonne chose ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander innocemment le jeune homme tout en mettant la main sur quelques ustensiles manquants.

_Parfois. Mais depuis plus de deux mois c'est une véritable déception."

Une grimace se peignit sur le visage de Tobias. La franchise de Nellie avait le mérite d'être parfaitement claire. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à changer d'avis et il se savait aussi têtu qu'elle. Peut-être plus tard, mais il était encore trop tôt maintenant. Aujourd'hui il voulait juste être au calme, vivre normalement et être confronté à des problèmes stupides tels que d'organisation culinaire, rien de plus. La plus morne des banalités s'annonçait désormais comme la plus douce des existences. Ca ne plaisait absolument pas à ses parents évidemment. A leur retour du Canada dans les jours qui avaient suivis la Victoire, Tobias avait immédiatement exposé son projet de s'installer seul dans une ville proche de Londres. La vie familiale semblait après la guerre la plus effroyable des tortures et il se sentait absolument incapable de s'y adapter de nouveau après plus d'un an de totale liberté. Ses parents avaient compris et ne s'y étaient pas opposés, sauf qu'il avait aussi formuler le voeu de se tenir éloigné du monde magique temporairement et de mener son petit train d'existence chez les moldus. Sans diplôme autre que des APICs qui n'avaient aucun sens dans le monde moldu, cela signifiait vivre avec de faibles moyens et en enchainant des petits boulots souvent peu agréables. Tobias ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ses parents trouvaient, eux, le choix décevant. Il les comprenait, mais il avait un besoin urgent de prendre du recul. Et cela il devait le faire à sa manière, seul de plus.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire ses valises pour Norwich où il était parvenu à dénicher un petit bout de pavillon commun relativement abordable. Et il était parti sans non plus prévenir personne, sans chercher à avoir de nouvelles. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Maureen et Peter qu'ils savaient en sécurité dans leurs pays respectifs. Certainement qu'ils chercheraient à rentrer en Angleterre bientôt mais cela ne le concernait pas maintenant. Il y avait aussi Leonor, sans doute la personne dont il avait le moins d'informations, elle devait ne pas avoir fui le pays durant la guerre. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle s'en était sortie. Quant à Evan, "The Eye" avait été clair sur la manière dont il avait brillé à la Bataille Finale. Ca n'étonnait même pas Tobias. Et si Abe avait croisé sa route à Poudlard, il ne s'inquiétait pas du silence complet de l'adolescent depuis son départ. Lui aussi avait des choses à balayer sur le pas de sa porte qui ne pouvaient attendre.

"Je t'ai dit que c'était temporaire, Maman. Je ne compte pas rester livreur de pizzas jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_J'aimerai déjà te voir perché sur ton engin à moteur..."

L'ironie piquante l'amusa plus que ne le contraria. Surtout que Nellie était loin d'avoir tort. Il avait pu trafiquer les papiers réclamés sur la conduite très aisément d'un coup de baguette magique, cela ne changeait rien quant à son expérience inexistante des deux-roues. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus infernaux de sa petite vie, depuis il avait progressé inquiété du regard suspicieux de son patron. Ca faisait bien plus de deux mois qu'il passait une grande partie de ses nuits dans les rues de Norwich et ce n'était pas aussi déplaisant que ses parents semblaient le croire. Le job avait cet attrait amusant qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes de la ville, certains spectacles assez particuliers demeuraient d'ailleurs gravés quelque part dans sa mémoire.

"Soit, j'abandonne pour ce soir.

_Te voilà raisonnable ? C'est étonnant.

_Profite donc du téléphone pour ricaner, je vais t'en coller une le prochain week-end que tu passeras à la maison."

Le ton affectueux réchauffa Tobias, il faillit bien en louper sa manœuvre : sa part de hachis parmentier manqua d'atterrir sur le comptoir plutôt qu'au creux de son assiette. Un habile mouvement de bras évita cette seconde catastrophe avec brio.

Certains ne cessaient de déguster le plaisir de quitter leurs parents pour prendre leur envol. Tobias appréciait aussi évidemment, mais il devait reconnaître que le lien était toujours aussi fort avec les siens et qu'il avait encore le besoin de les savoir proches, prêts à le sermonner ou à l'encourager. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs surpris lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience. Durant la guerre, il s'était senti si loin d'eux comme de tout, si froid et détaché, insensible aux pires malheurs, aux moindres sentiments...retrouver un cœur de donzelle en fleur à la Victoire devait être le plus inattendu des cadeaux du Destin. Comme si ce connard de Dieu Criquet cherchait à se racheter pour toutes les saloperies dont il l'avait écrasées auparavant... Et encore, Tobias avait dû mal à s'habituer à se sentir aussi moelleux même si la chose semblait accessoire, tellement moins choquante après des mois passés en Enfers. Cela restait parfois un peu répugnant sur les bords et il travaillait activement à retrouver sa forme verbale habituelle. Autant dire que ce n'était pas tant gagné que ça.

"Et bien, bonne soirée. Évite de faire sauter la cuisine...

_J'y penserai. Bonne soirée à toi aussi, M'man."

Raccrochant, il récupéra son assiette, des couverts, un verre et la bouteille d'eau qui se cala naturellement sous son bras, déposa son téléphone portable sur un meuble du salon avant de s'installer à table. Les lieux n'étaient pas bien grands, pas bien frais non plus. Il avait de plus récupéré une partie du mobilier vieillissant abandonné par les précédents locataires et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'était attelé à un grand ménage pour raviver l'endroit... Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ce n'était un pied à terre que le temps de quelques mois tout au plus et Tobias appréciait surtout le fait de pouvoir demeurer à une même adresse pour un moment. D'être chez lui aussi, sans devoir occuper un appartement qui n'était pas le sien parce que des fous furieux ne demandaient qu'à le retrouver pour l'éliminer. Oh, il y avait bien de nombreux Mangemorts encore en liberté qui avaient fui à la Bataille de Poudlard, rêvant vengeance dans l'ombre, il ne voulait pas y songer. Ceux-là ne voyaient plus désormais que Potter, l'Elu qui avait défait leur maître. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de venir toquer à sa p...

La main de Tobias se figea sur sa serviette de table. Trois coups secs venaient de retentir, frappés contre la porte d'entrée. L'ironie de la situation n'amusait pas particulièrement le jeune homme : sa baguette sagement rangée dans un tiroir du secrétaire depuis des semaines retrouva naturellement sa place au creux de sa paume alors qu'il se rendait dans le hall dont l'exigu espace était presqu'entièrement occupé par la cage d'escalier. Les coups s'étaient répétés entre temps, apparemment maitrisés, sans signe de nervosité ou de colère. Il n'attendait pourtant personne et mardi était son jour de repos. Son patron ne l'attendait quand même pas sur le pas de la porte parce qu'Emile avait eu le bon goût d'attraper une migraine carabinée ? C'était bien arrivé une fois alors pourquoi pas une seconde ? Il retint un grognement agacé tout en déverrouillant la porte, son repas allait refroidir dans son assiette.

"Qui dois-j...! A-Abe ?"

Sa baguette manqua de lui glisser entre les doigts sous la surprise de cette apparition. Tobias ne put qu'écarquiller des yeux alors que sa voix profitait de cette occasion en or pour déserter sa gorge, fixant très stupidement l'adolescent qui se tenait raidement sur le pas. Un grand mec, toujours plus grand que lui ce salaud bien que l'écart fut plus discret, avec des taches de rousseur de gamin collés partout sur le visage et cette étrange maturité dans le regard, une tentative de sourire maladroit aux lèvres... Pas bien plus à l'aise, les mots ne furent pas plus assurés alors qu'Abe le saluait d'un geste timide de la main :

"Bonsoir... J't'ai manqué ?"

Tobias en récupéra sa voix, son énergie, sa colère aussi. Le doigt assassin qu'il pointa aussitôt sur l'adolescent avec virulence sembla inquiéter celui-ci alors qu'il crachait avec hargne :

"Toi !"

Toute tentative de réplique fut avortée. Abe avait déjà été tiré à l'intérieur par une poigne de fer et précipité dans le salon manu-militari. La baguette magique qui fut collée sous son menton ne calma en rien sa nervosité, il garda toutefois sagement le silence, peu désireux de pousser à bout un Tobias qui semblait au bord de l'explosion, un spectacle absolument inédit qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer davantage.

"Voilà que tu te décides à sortir de ton trou..."

Le ton était difficilement contenu, un mirage d'amabilité aussi agréable que le fil d'un couperet. Abe frissonna, un sourire mauvais étirait désormais les lèvres de Tobias alors que des crépitements inquiétants naissaient à la pointe de sa baguette.

"Alors on joue au héros avec Evan en première ligne, hein ?

_Comment tu sa... Ne put retenir l'adolescent, surpris.

_Tss, tss ! Comment aurais-je pu ignorer ?"

Abe ne put que contempler avec fascination cet orgueil si déconcertant qui peignit un court instant le visage du jeune homme. Un tableau inattendu en totale opposition avec celui de ce résistant auprès duquel il avait vécu des mois. Il ne semblait rien rester de cette froideur insupportable qui avait habité ce cœur durant la guerre. Ce qui l'accueillait aujourd'hui était une véritable tempête d'émotions désordonnées qui se succédaient avec violence dans le regard. La surprise en était délicieuse.

"Maintenant que tu as fait ton petit voyage spirituel et que tu es en accord avec ton toi intérieur tu t'es décidé à me donner des nouvelles ? C'est charmant de ta part... Tu me prends vraiment pour une garderie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Abe ne tenta pas de répliquer. Il s'imposait auprès de Tobias pour partir ensuite sur le champ de bataille sur un caprice et ne pas rentrer par la suite sans prendre la peine de le prévenir ? Il comprenait sa rancœur. Il s'était même attendu à devoir camper sur le pas de porte toute la nuit pour convaincre le jeune homme de le laisser se racheter. Cette colère impulsive était complètement imprévue mais pas inexplicable. Et d'une certaine manière, il devait avouer que la réaction avait quelque chose de plaisant.

"Qui est le traître ? C'est ma mère, hein ?"

La baguette s'était faite moins menaçante. Abe tenta un faible sourire penaud, confirmant la déduction de Tobias. Il fut aussitôt relâché sans grande délicatesse alors que le jeune homme se détournait brusquement sans chercher à contenir son soupir défaitiste, posant avec rudesse sa baguette magique sur le secrétaire proche. Ses doigts allèrent trouver ses tempes pour les masser machinalement alors que le calme retrouvait sa place entre les murs défraichis des lieux. Abe en profita pour jeter discrètement un regard curieux au décor. Dans son assiette une part de hachis parmentier désespérait.

"Alors c'est vrai... Tu te restreints véritablement à une vie sans magie ? Constata finalement l'adolescent devant plusieurs témoignages visibles. Quel gâchis...

_C'est bien une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué, tes sermons à deux mornilles..."

La lassitude acide avec laquelle Tobias parla avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Abe se tut, les joues cramoisies, déstabilisé aussi par cette fin soudaine de tempête au goût déplorable de résignation. Il suivit pourtant le jeune homme jusque dans la cuisine où ce dernier entreprit de réchauffer son assiette au micro-ondes sans un mot. L'atmosphère électrique avait définitivement cédé sa place à celle d'un malaise, pesant.

"Peter devrait rentrer d'ici cinq mois."

Abe attendit un court instant, en vain. Sa tentative n'eut aucune répercussion sur le masque impassible qu'avait revêtu Tobias. Toujours aussi borné celui-là, mais l'adolescent voulait se croire suffisamment motivé pour en venir à bout, il continua :

"Maureen pense rester plus longtemps à New-York."

Le hachis parmentier sous les projecteurs tournait paresseusement sur son plateau.

"Evan a été admis au ministère comme apprenti Auror."

Une lueur frêle se dessina au fond des yeux de Tobias. Infime. Abe ne put cependant sans réjouir, il annonça avec gravité :

"La famille de Leonor a été massacrée par des Mangemorts."

Tobias n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur parlaient pour lui. Encouragé par cette muette réaction l'adolescent s'avança hésitant dans son dos, sans précipitation, mais suffisamment proche pour poser son front avec retenue contre la nuque du jeune homme figé.

"Depuis plus d'un an elle a fui en Australie. Maureen et Evan tentent de la contacter mais elle ne répond pas encore."

Les mots n'étaient plus que timides murmures. Tobias serra les dents. La sonnerie stridente du four à micro-ondes fut méprisée des deux garçons. La guerre était de nouveau là dans cette petite cuisine moldue, emplissant la pièce de toute sa présence étouffante, peinte en larges fresques sanglantes sur les murs, saturant l'air de sa puanteur. Elle était là et le resterait, ils ne pourraient jamais plus s'en défaire complètement. Les souvenirs resteraient inscrits, silencieux et pourtant présents.

"Je vais retourner à Poudlard pour ma dernière année."

Il y avait une raideur persistante dans les doigts d'Abe lorsqu'ils s'agrippèrent à l'avant de son tee-shirt.

"Je crois que...j'ai un peu peur..."

La confession pitoyable tira un ricanement méprisant à Tobias. Il se libéra de la prise de l'adolescent pour récupérer le torchon délaissé sur le plan de travail au côté du plat désormais froid sur sa planche en bois. Son attention toute entière portée sur son assiette brûlante qu'il sortait du four à micro-ondes, il dédaigna volontairement l'expression désespérée d'Abe.

"Je pensais que tu reviendrais plus fort que ça. C'est minable...

_Je croyais que tu aurais plus de courage que ça et pourtant tu te planques, ce n'est pas plus admirable."

L'adolescent avait répliqué calmement, ses propos firent néanmoins autant mouche que s'il avait été criés. Tobias s'était raidit sur la prise de son assiette, ne prêtant aucune attention à la chaleur qui commençait à engourdir ses doigts. Le regard qu'il adressa à Abe fut des plus glaciales mais ce dernier ne s'en inquiéta pas. La peur avait laissé place à la détermination. Il annonça :

"Le poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques est libre. McGonagall cherche quelqu'un.

_Te fous pas de ma gueule !"

L'assiette fut claquée sur le comptoir avec force. Abe sursauta, pris de court devant cette réaction violemment expressive. Le malaise au creux de sa poitrine se fit aussitôt étouffant alors que la constatation le frappait de plein fouet : il ne connaissait plus cet homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait rien de ce Tobias comme incapable de contenir ses émotions, si inconstant et imprévisible. Ce n'était plus ce jeune homme mordant des années Poudlard, ce n'était plus non plus cette ombre silencieuse et indifférente. C'était...quelqu'un. Un inconnu ?

Plus incertain que jamais, l'adolescent tenta de tempérer :

"Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Rien de plus. Une simple suggestion...

_Garde-les pour toi. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse respirer d'accord ? Fichez-moi la paix tous.

_Ce n'est pas vrai..."

Tobias ne chercha pas à masquer le mépris que lui inspira cette affirmation fragile. Prêt à se saisir de son assiette pour quitter la cuisine, il fut cependant bloqué dans ses gestes par Abe qui envahissait volontairement son espace, presque oppressant.

"Quel expression n'as-tu pas compris, laisser respirer ou ficher la paix ? Tu m'emmerdes ! Cingla aussitôt le jeune homme.

_Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait entrer ?"

Profitant de son hésitation devant cette question soudaine, l'adolescent s'approcha encore, plantant un regard têtu dans celui de son ami. Il ne devait pas craindre cet inconnu qui n'en était pas un. Ce n'était qu'un portrait transformé mais les couleurs, la technique et le sens demeuraient les mêmes. Quelque chose s'était brisé pendant la guerre, comme en chacun d'eux, et il allait falloir confronter Tobias à cette blessure, le secouer. Comme d'habitude. Parce que ce crétin n'était qu'un nid de mauvaise foi incapable de reconnaître son malaise même quand l'évidence était plantée sous son nez. Et bien entendu Abe allait encore s'en prendre plein la figure pour ça.

"Tu ne sais pas ? Tu aurais pu me claquer la porte au nez. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère de mon manque de nouvelles si tu ne demandes qu'à être seul ?"

Tobias ne chercha pas à répondre. Les mots n'auraient été qu'une pauvre excuse bancale qu'il eut la sagesse de ne pas proférer. Et si sa bouche demeura close, son expression agacée parlait d'elle-même : ses yeux n'avaient jamais semblé aussi furieux qu'ils ne l'étaient maintenant. Abe devinait clairement que le jeune homme faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas le jeter hors de la maison avec perte et fracas. Imprudemment il osa un sourire arrogant de ceux qu'affectionnait particulièrement sa sœur.

"Je ne connaitrai définitivement jamais quelqu'un d'aussi hypocrite avec lui-même. C'est navrant...

_Et tu as deux minutes pour quitter ses lieux de toi-même avant que je ne m'occupe de ce problème à ma manière. Gronda Tobias, notant que sa baguette magique était demeurée posée sur le secrétaire du salon à quelques pas.

_Ne te fais pas cette peine, je comptais m'en aller."

L'adolescent confirma ses propos en s'écartant. Une brutale soumission qui ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance du jeune homme. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Abe d'abandonner la partie. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, le nombre de fois où le plus jeune lui avait cédé se comptait sur un unique doigt. Et encore, Tobias doutait que cette vieille réédition soit aussi définitive que l'adolescent voulait bien lui faire croire. Ses soupçons prudents furent d'ailleurs immédiatement confirmés par le sourire ravi qui s'étendit sur le visage affiné alors qu'Abe ajoutait sans dissimuler sa satisfaction :

"Je reviendrai demain. Et après-demain. Et après-après-après demain. En fait..."

Il se pencha sur lui, l'écrasant de son assurance bienheureuse.

"Je vais venir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses que j'ai raison depuis le début à propos de tout.

_Oh vraiment ?"

Abe ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la menace susurrée. Il prit cependant la précaution de ne pas titiller davantage le jeune homme pour ce soir. Certaines limites n'étaient pas à dépasser et Tobias semblait au fil des années de plus en plus vicieux sur ses patientes vengeances. Une petite trace que Gabriel avait laissée derrière lui, cet imbécile...

L'adolescent retourna dans le hall, le locataire des lieux sur ses talons, trop ravi de le voir débarrasser le plancher. Ouvrant la porte et apercevant alors le soulagement peint sur le visage de Tobias, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière pique sur une impulsion infantile des plus pitoyables :

"Et puis la tapisserie est affreuse ici."

Il eut le bon goût de claquer la porte derrière lui avec précipitation. Au bruit sourd qui fit trembler l'épais panneau de bois, il devina que Tobias n'avait pas hésité à jeter la première chose qui se trouvait sous sa main dans l'espoir de la lui envoyer à la figure. Une chaussure certainement... Il verrait bien demain. Et au lieu de l'inquiéter, la perspective des prochaines semaines l'enchanta.

Il remonta la rue en sifflotant gaiement avant de disparaître.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je suis en pleine torture mentale et mémorielle, ne m'en voulez donc pas trop de ne pas m'éterniser mais j'ai encore de l'Histoire et quelques cartes a m'enfiler ce soir. _

_Merci juste de m'avoir permis d'atteindre ce vingtième chapitre.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ Elton John _- Your Song (Rocket-Man)


	68. Bonus 21 : Oct 98 : Cartes sur table

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGT-ET-UNIEME : Octobre 1998 _: Cartes sur table_**

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks, HOGSMEADE (United Kingdom),**

Le pub était littéralement bondé comme à chaque fois que les élèves de Poudlard étaient autorisés à passer une partie de leur week-end au village sorcier pour y faire des achats. Une agitation continue et bruyante qui s'étalait dans le moindre espace libre jusque accoudée au comptoir où Evan s'était installé dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à l'atmosphère suintant la joie et l'excitation qui envahissait les lieux. Il y avait quelque chose de fatiguant à observer cette jeunesse turbulente rire à grands éclats, enchaînant les plaisanteries sans jamais ressentir le besoin de prendre une pause. Des dizaines de bouche agitées qui ne cessaient de se tordre en tout sens, semblant avaler l'air et s'en gorger jusqu'à l'ivresse. Curieux comme il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir été un jour aussi insouciant...

Mais ceux-là n'avaient connu de la guerre que les vagues les plus lointaines et les plus timides. Ils avaient été épargné du pire et Evan n'en ressentait aucune jalousie envers ces jeunes pousses qui avaient été volontairement protégées de la violence des combats alors que d'autres rendaient leur dernier souffle sur les pierres de Poudlard. Il fallait maintenir le souvenir intact mais il était inutile de vouloir faire partager une telle horreur à ceux qui s'annonçaient. Il était déjà bien assez nombreux à tenter de ramasser les morceaux, de retracer les contours du chemin de leur existence à pas hésitants. Personne ne méritait de devoir supporter une telle souffrance. Personne ne devait cependant l'ignorer. La population devait savoir quels étaient les noms de ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour son bonheur. Depuis la Bataille Finale et sa nomination temporaire au poste de premier ministre, Kingsley s'y employait avec discernement. Les discours, les cérémonies commémoratives s'étaient enchaînées alors que le ministère se reconstruisait rapidement encouragé par la volonté de ce nouveau guide qui s'annonçait comme le grand favori aux prochaines élections. Appuyé par l'aura désormais éblouissante de Harry Potter tout en protégeant le jeune homme de sa notoriété étourdissante, l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix s'assurait de remettre dans le droit chemin une société bouleversée par des mois de conflits.

Evan avait également conscience qu'il devait sa place à cet homme. Ils avaient fait front commun à Poudlard alors que tout espoir semblait avoir disparu à la mort supposée de Harry, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin partager ensembles l'allégresse de la Victoire. Sa jambe avait souffert mais Evan n'avait rien voulu lâcher au cours de cette dernière bataille, il était allé puiser au fond des réserves les plus inaccessibles, jusqu'au dernier gramme de ressources et de volonté pour ignorer la douleur et la fatigue. Neuf Mangemorts dont deux de premier rang se trouvaient aujourd'hui à Azkaban qu'il avait défaits de sa baguette. Kingsley n'avait pas fait de détour inutile en lui proposant le jour de la Victoire même une place d'apprenti Auror au ministère. Il n'avait pas hésité non plus à accepter. C'était la chance de sa vie.

Evan connaissait ses aptitudes : en sortilèges, en métamorphose, il savait que les portes de certaines universités de magie supérieure lui ouvriraient leurs portes sans hésiter mais ses parents ne pouvaient financer la totalité de ces études poussées. Lui avait soif de connaissances dans ses matières favorites, et il s'était résigné à ignorer ses branches plus lointaines à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il était entré au ministère dans l'un des services les plus humbles sans trop savoir où aller réellement, pas près à quitter le monde de la magie non plus pour reprendre le fond de commerce familial. Et la guerre avait tout précipité, cette place était devenue propice à l'espionnage, il était parvenu à entrer en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix puis les Renommés...

Le statut d'Auror lui plaisait. L'action, les étincelles, la qualité de baguette l'attiraient. Ce n'était pas de l'approfondissement mais c'était l'assurance d'un métier mouvementé qui lui convenait tout aussi bien, une voie en or pour accéder à un poste qui s'ouvrait royale pour lui. Pas de concours séléctifs, pas d'années d'études obligatoires, avec l'appui de Kingsley il avait été accepté immédiatement au quartier en tant qu'apprenti et recevait des cours de formation dispensés par ses aînés. Oh bien entendu il passait plus de temps derrière un bureau à remplir des documents administratifs qu'en missions, mais il ne perdait pas l'espoir de parvenir à gagner la confiance de ses supérieurs pour pouvoir enfin servir sur le front. Surtout que de nombreux partisans de Voldemort demeuraient en fuite, des hommes de mains au soutien financier le plus discret, et la population réclamait haut et fort que les massacres monstrueux, les assassinats, les tueries les plus viles, les trahisons soient punies. Certaines voix en devenaient même plus extrêmes que les valeurs des Mangemorts et la Justice magique devait sans cesse agir prudemment pour ne pas se laisser biaisée par les désirs de revanche populaires.

Les prochaines années ne s'annonçaient pas des plus reposantes. Ca n'inquiétait pas Evan.

"Oh... Quel futur Auror raisonnable qui se restreint au verre d'eau ! Ce n'est pas trop douloureux quand même ?

_Il semblerait que la maturité continue à se faire attendre pour certains... Hein, sale gosse ?"

La réponse revêche du jeune homme n'entama en rien le sourire hautain d'Abe. L'adolescent venait de faire son apparition à ses côtés, tenant sous le bras un tabouret qu'il avait dû happé au passage et qu'il installa à la gauche d'Evan avant de se débarrasser de son blouson. L'acte fut aussitôt accueilli par un concert de soupirs tenus et de gloussements féminins qui, s'ils laissèrent le concerné de glace, n'améliora en rien l'humeur de l'apprenti Auror.

"Alors ? Comment va notre nouveau fonctionnaire du ministère ? Continua gaiement le garçon en s'asseyant avant de réclamer à Mme Rosmerta un verre d'hydromel.

_Il se demande pourquoi un écolier de Poudlard a réclamé à le voir alors qu'il pouvait profiter de cette après-midi pour décompresser un peu...

_Pauvre chose.

_Toujours aussi compréhensif avec mes douleurs je vois. Fit morose le jeune homme.

_Non, rationnel. As-tu idée du nombre de sorciers qui tueraient pour être à ta place de privilégié ?"

Evan grogna pour toute réponse. Il avait conscience de sa chance. Soit, et ça ne changeait rien quant au fait que ses cours de formation étaient éreintants et bien trop rapides à son goût. Chaque jour il était temps de découvrir une nouvelle notion, un nouveau sortilège, une nouvelle manière d'agir en mission, un nouveau moyen de dissimulation, une nouvelle loi, une nouvelle règlementation administrative... Obéissant il avalait sans protester, mais parfois la possible indigestion l'inquiétait.

"Sinon je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu m'excuseras de te déranger pour de telles futilités ô grand protecteur de la Justice..." Reprit Abe avec une ironie et une gestuelle qui fit blêmir le jeune homme. Il lança un regard horrifié à l'adolescent.

"Toi, tu traînes encore avec Tobias ces temps-ci, hein ?

_Hé ? Comment as-tu...?

_Ca se voit. Ca crève les yeux même. Dans la manière de le dire, les gestes, les expressions... Il est en train de te déteindre dessus ce planqué... C'est effrayant."

Abe chassa d'un geste machinal cette dernière affirmation, visiblement ravi de la remarque de l'apprenti Auror. Mme Rosmerta déposa alors devant lui son verre d'hydromel, le sourire dentifrice qu'il lui rendit pour remerciement la fit s'empourprer. Prestement elle quitta le bar pour servir d'autres clients qui se pressaient toujours plus nombreux dans son établissement.

"Il avait besoin d'une pause, Evan."

Le jeune homme fut pris de court par ses paroles soudaines, il posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Buvant une gorgée avec délice, l'adolescent s'empressa de continuer d'un ton néanmoins posé :

"C'est pour cela que Tobias n'a prévenu personne et que tu n'as pas pu le contacter. Il est resté quelques mois dans le monde moldu pour faire le point après la guerre...

_Seul ? Dis plutôt qu'il était en train de broyer du noir ce petit crétin !

_On peut dire ça.

_Quel abruti ! Il a jamais été foutu capable de comprendre qu'il finit toujours pas déprimer en solitaire ! C'est pitoyable...

_Je l'ai...secoué un peu.

_Quelle connerie ! Tu aurais dû le laisser crever dans son trou puisqu'il était tellement heureux de s'y terrer !"

Abe jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Evan. Malgré son attitude méprisante et son ton narquois, l'adolescent ressentait surtout sa colère devant le silence persistant de celui qui était resté son meilleur ami. Tobias ne prendrait sans doute jamais conscience de combien l'on pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui lorsqu'il se décidait à faire ses petites virées seul sans avertir personne. Dans sa tête il restait une ombre dont l'absence soudaine n'avait pas d'importance pour les autres.

"Il est à Poudlard lui aussi.

_Voilà qu'il fait des années de rattrapages maintenant !

_On peut dire ça. Continua le garçon sans se laisser démonter par l'attitude mesquine du jeune homme. Il est devenu professeur."

La stupeur complète se plaqua sur le visage d'Evan pendant un long instant de silence qui s'éternisa. Abe eut tout son temps alors pour apprécier les yeux écarquillés perdus dans le vide et la bouche largement béante en une expression particulièrement stupide. Jusqu'à ce que la vie ne reprenne place dans le corps de l'apprenti Auror dans un frisson et que ses cordes vocales de nouveau en fonction ne donnent naissance à un "Quoi ?" étranglé qui attira sur eux quelques regards curieux. Abe ne put contenir le large sourire amusé qui s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répétait :

"Il est devenu professeur. En soins aux créatures magiques. Je l'ai convaincu de se présenter à McGonagall durant l'été..."

Le choc restait dur pour Evan, hébété le jeune homme tentait de saisir les paroles de l'adolescent visiblement très satisfait d'être le coupable à l'origine de l'événement absolument inattendu. Dans sa tête commençait aussi à se dessiner des scénettes ridicules d'un Tobias dépassé aux prises avec des gamins particulièrement turbulents et récalcitrants au travail. Le fou rire ne fut pas long à venir et persista. Abe ne fit cependant rien pour calmer l'hilarité du jeune homme qui, écroulé sur le comptoir et tremblant, tentait en vain de retenir ses gloussements bruyants. Il préféra siroter son verre tranquillement.

"Tobias... Ouh ouh ! Prof ! Ha ha !

_Ne ris pas trop, il se débrouille bien tu sais ?"

Collant son front contre le comptoir, Evan tentait misérablement de retrouver son souffle et un peu de calme. Ses yeux brillaient cependant d'amusement lorsqu'il se redressa pour décocher un sourire particulièrement vicieux à son ami.

"C'est vrai que c'est ton prof du coup...

_Même pas. J'ai décidé de ne pas continuer cette matière en sixième année, tu sais ?

_Je paries que tu t'en mords les doigts..."

Abe haussa des épaules face au ton goguenard de l'apprenti Auror.

"Non. Surtout que Brooke se fait un plaisir de me raconter les anecdotes les plus marquantes de ses cours de soins.

_Brooke ?

_Une Poufsouffle de quatrième année."

Evan sembla hésiter un instant à le chambrer pour se raviser. Son attention se porta alors sur son verre d'eau avec lequel il joua distraitement un instant avant de finalement se décider à constater avec une certaine maladresse :

"C'est bien. Enfin, je veux dire...que tu rencontres d'autres personnes... C'est bien."

Abe hocha la tête, mal à l'aise par ce brutal changement de ton du jeune homme. Après la Victoire où ils s'étaient retrouvés par pur hasard, ils avaient décidé tous les deux de participer à la reconstruction de Poudlard alors dévastée par la bataille. De longues semaines passées dans les gravats ensembles qui leur donnaient la possibilité de discuter. Ils avaient échangé leur expérience de la guerre, leurs souvenirs les plus marquants, leurs regrets, leurs peurs... Une étrange thérapie qui avaient allégé leurs peines, eux qui ne s'étaient jamais confiés autant l'un à l'autre. Abe avait toutefois gardé secret le rôle de Tobias, fidèle à sa promesse même s'il avait tenu à faire comprendre à Evan qu'ils n'étaient pas restés inactifs de leurs côtés durant la guerre. Il lui avait néanmoins parlé de Johan, de Gwen, de Sebastian, de l'homme du bar. De la honte.

"Et...ça se passe bien à Poudlard ?" Lui demanda son ami. A son expression incertaine l'adolescent compris immédiatement les sous-entendus que cette simple question traînait dans son sillage. Les mois de terreur passés au château sous le contrôle des Mangemorts continuaient encore aujourd'hui de remplir ses nuits de leur atmosphère insupportable. Septembre n'avait pas été si aisé mais l'ambiance détendue encouragée par les plus jeunes et la quiétude préservée par les ainés avaient apaisé ses peurs. Le plus dur désormais était de s'habituer à retrouver le fil d'une vie ordinaire entre soucis de devoirs et oublis de révisions, interrogations surprises et soirées détente. Au moins avait-il la possibilité maintenant de pouvoir déranger le professeur Juws dans ses appartements. Bon, la dernière fois il avait écopé d'une perte de quinze points et d'un renvoi manu militari dans son dortoir ; il faut dire qu'il avait poussé un peu loin en défiant Tobias d'oser le punir en tant que consciencieux enseignant...

"Je m'en sors. C'est pour plus tard que je m'inquiète... Je n'ai aucune idée de profession que je pourrais choisir.

_Et tu n'as pas d'intérêt pour un domaine bien particulier ?

_Peut-être les potions... Fit songeusement Abe. Mais je crains un peu de m'ennuyer derrière un chaudron.

_Parce que tu sais ce qu'est l'ennui toi ?"

Cette dernière réflexion termina de faire renaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il concéda :

"Tu n'as pas tort.

_Que veux-tu ? Je travaille ma déduction en tant que futur Auror de talent.

_Les chevilles se portent bien je vois..."

Evan à ses côtés redressa haut la tête, bombant le torse et exhibant avec fierté son uniforme flambant neuf. Le blason de la Justice magique qui s'y trouvait cousu en plusieurs endroits attirait aisément l'œil et l'admiration de chacun. Abe ne releva pas l'attitude suffisante, vidant son verre plutôt et laissant le jeune homme goûter au parfum enivrant de la reconnaissance. Il le méritait bien après le rôle clé qu'il avait tenu à la Bataille Finale et la volonté incroyable dont il avait fait preuve. Même l'adolescent avait découvert son ami sous un autre jour qu'il n'avait jamais suspecté. Cette vision avait su lui redonner courage quand tout semblait perdu, mais ça il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer au concerné. Il lui restait encore un peu d'amour-propre.

"Tu sembles bien content aujourd'hui, toi. Releva-t-il cependant.

_J'ai pu discuter avec Leonor hier soir. Alors oui, je suis heureux."

Ce fut au tour d'Abe de demeurer sans voix face à cette brutale révélation confessée d'un ton badin. Avant que dans un sursaut il n'agrippe la veste d'Evan pour le secouer avec frénésie.

"Et-tu-ne-me-dis-ça-que-maintenant ! Bordel Evan ! Tu as...!

_...réussi à discuter avec elle au téléphone. Oui. Le coupa assez calmement le jeune homme alors qu'il tentait vainement de décoller les mains assassines de son précieux vêtement. C'est grâce à Maureen."

Ne pouvant contenir son impatience, Abe l'enjoignit à se dépêcher de continuer d'un regard assassin.

"Leonor s'est décidée à décrocher, elles ont parlé toutes les deux et...Maureen a réussi à la convaincre de me téléphoner aussi."

L'adolescent eut un soupir dédaigneux devant l'expression béate qui s'était installée sur le visage d'Evan. Relâchant sa prise sur l'apprenti Auror avec quelques regrets de ne pas le punir davantage pour son silence volontaire, il se réinstalla sur son siège. Rien désormais ne s'annonçait capable de venir à bout du large sourire qui s'était planté durement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci perdu dans ses rêveries reprit la parole un peu plus pour lui-même que pour Abe :

"Elle ne veut pas rentrer maintenant, mais je sais qu'elle le fera. Je veux lui laisser le temps de prendre la décision. J'ai confiance en elle... Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait des amis, que ça allait mieux..."

Il sembla soudainement reprendre conscience de la présence de l'adolescent.

"Tu crois que je suis stupide ?"

Abe hocha négativement la tête, compréhensif devant cette flamme brûlante qui s'animait au fond des yeux de l'apprenti Auror, qui n'avait pas faibli au fil des mois, de la douleur, de la crainte... La guerre n'était pas parvenue à tout ravager. Même si son souvenir douloureux et ses conséquences se payaient encore aujourd'hui, chacun se sentait maintenant capable de guérir devant cet horizon dégagé de toute noirceur et de toute menace.

Il fallait juste du temps pour réapprendre à vivre sereinement.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Terminé. Fini. A plus d'épreuves blanches et de tortures mentales. Non, maintenant c'est les DM qui tombent, les exercices à tartiner le soir, les leçons à retenir et les futurs interrogations qui pointent outrageusement leurs vilains nez... J'ai des heures supplémentaires en ce moment, c'est affreux. Mais bon, les permanences qui vont avec me permettent de griffonner un peu et d'avancer dans mon projet. Je l'affirme, Tobias est un personnage avec son caractère mais ce que je suis en train de prévoir en ce moment n'a rien à lui envier. J'ai l'esprit tellement tordu...  
Passons. _

_Un peu plus de révélations à apprendre dans le prochain chapitre à venir. On retrouvera Maureen et Peter notamment, je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle. _

_Et merci.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_ John Williams _- Cantina Band #1 & #2 (B.O Star Wars)


	69. Bonus 22 : Nov 98 : A semi mots

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGT-DEUXIEME : Novembre 1998 _: A semi-mots_**

* * *

**Dowell's Apartment, New-York (U.S.A),**

L'atterrissage ne fut pas tendre et ses jambes plièrent dangereusement sous le choc lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent durement le sol. Tobias parvint cependant à conserver son équilibre de justesse, peu désireux de faire connaissance avec le tapis pelucheux étendu sur le parquet d'une manière intime totalement déplacée en public ; bien que celui-ci, placé juste devant la cheminée d'où il sortait et d'une outrageante épaisseur ne semblait que réclamer désespérément qu'il y sombre. Son attention se porta plutôt sur ses vêtements et les quelques traces de suie qu'il avait récoltées durant l'interminable voyage qu'il épousseta du revers de la main dans l'espoir vain de rester à peu près présentable. Il ne put cependant pousser son introspection plus loin et notamment sur le décor des lieux dans lesquels il se trouvait, une voix aux accents d'allégresse l'appelant détourna efficacement son regard qu'il eut tout juste le temps de lever avant d'être noyé dans l'étreinte étroite d'un pull à carreaux.

"Maureen..." Souffla-t-il, alors que son nez plongé dans les boucles sombres reconnaissait le parfum léger et indéniablement féminin. Pour toute réponse la jeune femme resserra son emprise sur ses épaules et enfouit son visage plus profondément dans le tissu du col de sa veste. Exceptionnellement il ne protesta pas même si ses bras restèrent raidement le long de son corps peu désireux d'accentuer un contact dont il n'avait jamais été friand. Il sentait néanmoins qu'elle en avait besoin.

Tobias remarqua alors la seconde présence qui se tenait en retrait sur l'unique pas de porte de la pièce : un homme jeune de la vingtaine, très brun, coiffé comme une rock star en furie et troussé comme l'as de pique. Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il répondait d'un hochement de tête au signe de la main décontracté que lui adressa Peter nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de bois. Malgré son comportement très détendu, Tobias apercevait sans difficulté le trouble embué qui occupait les yeux du musicien. Certainement que les siens aussi devaient briller un peu trop. Il n'osa pas compter les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus tous les trois.

"Tu as grandi... Constata alors d'une voix émue Maureen qui venait tout juste de se décider à le relâcher pour le contempler de bas en haut.

_Il le fallait bien, même Abe m'avait dépassé.

_Je te rassure tout de suite, tu restes un nain."

La remarque moqueuse de Peter doucha efficacement la petite fierté personnelle parfaitement ridicule que les propos de Maureen avaient involontairement éveillée. Le regard sombre qu'il décocha à l'encontre du musicien ne persuada pas celui-ci de ne pas s'approcher davantage.

"Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras moi aussi ?

_Essaye donc et c'est avec moin poing que tu vas fêter nos retrouvailles."

La menace dangereuse ne ternit en rien le large sourire qu'arborait désormais Peter. Sachant très bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir avoir le dernier mot, Maureen mit fin au plus vite à cet échange de piques amicales en leur proposant de s'installer dans le salon pour y être plus à l'aise. Tobias débarrassé de sa veste prit place dans le fauteuil alors que Peter retrouvait la sienne avec joie sur le canapé, lui faisant face. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés après avoir proposé un verre à l'arrivant qui fut décliné.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu es pu venir... Commença-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire sincère qui lui fut rendu.

_C'est Peter qu'il faut remercier pour cette fois, c'est lui qui a tout organisé dès son retour. Je serai bien venu avant mais je ne connaissais pas ton adresse...

_Je comprends. Nous nous sommes tous rapidement perdus de vue après Poudlard..."

Maureen n'avait jamais paru aussi soulagée qu'aujourd'hui. Même l'évocation superficielle de la guerre qui les avait séparés ne parvint pas à déstabiliser son visage heureux et le bonheur qui illuminait son regard. Aucune trace de timidité non plus dans son attitude ferme et décidée. Le geste maladroit cependant qu'elle eut pour prendre son verre demeuré sur la table basse, manquant de le renverser, rassura et amusa Tobias. Son œil attrapa aussi la proximité entre ses deux amis.

"Vous avez réussi à garder le contact tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

_Nous nous sommes mutuellement soutenus, oui. Lui répondit Peter, échangeant un regard entendu avec la jeune femme.

_J'imagine.

_Evan m'a dit qu'Abe t'avait rejoint de son côté ?"

Tobias acquiesça aux propos de Maureen.

"C'est par lui aussi que j'ai repris contact avec Evan. Ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés par-hasard à la Bataille à Poudlard. Je suppose d'ailleurs que vous êtes au courant de la promotion de ce grand crétin ?

_Oh oui. Lui répondit Peter dans un large sourire. On a même eu droit à une visite pour l'occasion : Monsieur s'est fait grandement plaisir en débarquant ici en uniforme mais comme il avait fichu son haut à l'envers..."

Tobias leva les yeux au ciel à peine étonné par cette bavure étourdie typique du blond alors que Maureen pouffait discrètement dans sa main avec la retenue qui était la sienne malgré tout. Elle se reprit d'ailleurs rapidement, calmant son rire, comme un peu honteuse de son débordement qui tirait pourtant des sourires amusés aux deux hommes.

"C'est une bonne chose pour lui, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas obligé de reprendre son poste au service de maintenance du ministère. Il vaut mieux que ça.

_Ouais. On peut dire que sur ce coup-là il doit s'estimer chanceux d'avoir croisé la route de Kingsley. Reprit Peter et malgré son ton désinvolte il semblait partager les mêmes sentiments que la jeune femme sur le sujet. Tsch ! Quand j'y repense, pistonné par le Ministre de la Magie même ! Y'en a qui s'embête pas...

_Sans compter Leonor qui va bientôt rentrer. En ce moment on peut dire qu'il est sur son petit nuage notre crétin de blondinet.

_Et cette fois grâce à Maureen !" Précisa le musicien avec insistance alors que la principale concernée rougissait d'embarras. Elle n'avait pas fait grand chose dans cette histoire, elle s'était juste entêtée à appeler son amie à l'autre bout du monde tous les soirs dans l'espoir qu'elle décroche enfin et c'était ce que Leonor s'était décidée à faire il y a peu encore. Avoir enfin une réponse après des mois passés à parler dans le vide demeurerait sans doute l'un des chocs les plus marquants de sa vie. Elle se souvenait encore des premiers mots de la blonde, du ton frêle, des pauses maladroites...de la panique aussi de son cœur à l'idée que la jeune femme ne se ravise et raccroche de manière définitive. Combien de fois l'avait-elle répété d'ailleurs ? "Ne raccroche pas, ne raccroche surtout pas Leonor. Je ne vais jamais te le pardonner si tu fais ça." Plus un ordre qu'une demande et sa propre voix n'avait pas tremblé un seul instant dans la menace parce qu'il _fallait_ absolument lui donner le courage de décrocher à nouveau la prochaine fois.

"Je suis tellement soulagée... Commença t-elle alors d'une voix subitement enrouée. J'ai eu tellement peur pour chacun d'entre vous et..."

Tobias ne put que lui adresser un sourire compréhensif alors que les yeux de la jeune femme se noyaient dangereusement sous l'émotion. Peter plus proche passa une main dans son dos en signe de soutien. Plus que tout autre il comprenait l'angoisse qu'elle avait vécu protégée de tout alors que ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers risquaient leur vie à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

"...qu'on puisse faire des projets...se revoir tous ensembles...malgré tout... C'est tellement inespéré..."

Apercevant les larmes tremblantes au bord de ses cils menaçant de s'écraser sur ses joues et peu désireux de laisser une atmosphère aussi désagréable s'installer, Tobias se redressa fièrement dans son fauteuil, levant haut le nez pour déclarer avec une suffisance surjouée :

"Comme si le talentueux professeur que je suis allait se laisser tuer par des marioles en robes et leur guignol encapuchonné de chef. Tss !

_Et bien, il semble que tu... Professeur ?"

Tobias se délecta de l'incompréhension qui s'étalait désormais sur tout le visage de Peter et ce fut sans aucun remord ni crainte qu'il lui asséna le coup fatal en feintant l'innocence :

"Oui, professeur. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

_Toi ? Professeur ? Tenta à nouveau le musicien hébété alors que le brun acquiesçait à chacune de ses interrogations loin de se départir de son large sourire ravi.

_Depuis quand ? Lui demanda alors Maureen avec empressement, visiblement bien moins secouée par la nouvelle que son voisin de canapé qui blêmissait au fil des minutes.

_Officieusement Août, officiellement Septembre."

Peter devenu vert venait d'émettre un borborygme étranglé. A ses côtés, la jeune femme ne dissimulait pas sa joie et la lueur satisfaite qui habitait son regard conforta Tobias dans la justesse de son choix. Abe fidèle à sa promesse ne l'avait pas laissé un seul jour tranquille durant ces mois qu'il avait passés dans son appartement moldu. Avec pertes et fracas l'adolescent l'avait poussé à se proposer au poste auprès de McGonagall, participant activement à la genèse de sa motivation et puis Tobias avait rendu les armes devant un tel entêtement et s'était décidé. Décision qu'il avait grandement regrettée d'ailleurs dès le premier jour lorsqu'il avait fallu prendre la parole face à une classe turbulente de quatrième année. C'était...une habitude à prendre. Le plus rapidement possible néanmoins.

"Bordel, prof... Tobias prof... T'en as d'autres des comme ça à nous annoncer ? Je ne sais pas moi... Tu t'es marié ? Ironisa Peter qui venait de retrouver sa voix quelque part coincée dans son œsophage.

_Ouais, et je suis même papa de trois enfants."

Un court instant le musicien goba la soupe et l'assiette avec. Puis devant l'expression moqueuse du brun prit enfin conscience de la fiabilité douteuse de cette affirmation avec un profond soulagement. Sa main tremblante alla toutefois trouver son verre qu'il termina d'une seule gorgée pour se remettre de ce festival concentré d'émotions.

"Tant qu'on est dans les annonces... Commença alors Maureen dès que le verre fut reposé en sécurité.

_Tu es devenu gogo danseuse dans un bar de Manhattan ? Tenta Peter avec désinvolture. Génial..."

La jeune femme eut un sourire penaud alors qu'elle réfutait l'hypothèse d'un hochement de tête.

"Je pense m'installer définitivement à New-York."

Ce fut un silence prit de court qui accueilli ses propos. L'information semblait difficilement digérée par les deux hommes mais alors que Tobias lui adressait un sourire compréhensif, Peter semblait moins ravi de ce brutal changement de programme même s'il eut cette fois l'élégance de ne pas vociférer contre. Saisissant son malaise, elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

"Ma cheminée reste ouverte et je suis prête à vous accueillir dès que vous voulez venir, sans compter que je suis prête bien entendu à faire le déplacement pour vous voir et ce, pour n'importe quelle raison. Mais j'ai trouvé un poste très intéressant à l'université de Salem qui se rapproche de celui d'un chercheur moldu. J'ai la possibilité d'étudier la divination d'une manière bien plus approfondie ainsi que d'autres phénomènes encore peu connus des sorciers. Ça me plaît énormément et je me suis si facilement habituée à la vie de New-York..."

La sonnerie sautillante du téléphone portable de Peter la coupa. Diversion parfaite, le jeune homme se saisit de cette occasion et, leur adressant un signe de tête d'excuse après s'être brusquement relevé, prit la fuite dans la cuisine proche pour décrocher.

"Laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre. Ça va aller... Assura aussitôt Tobias devant le visage déconfit de Maureen. C'est loin d'être un égoïste le musicien raté, il va comprendre."

La jeune femme acquiesça, ses doutes apaisés par l'inflexible certitude apparente qui se lisait dans le regard de son ami. Et cette vision sereine lui rappela combien cet homme assis en face d'elle lui avait manqué, combien il semblait avoir changé aussi. Plus mature, plus marqué, auréolé d'expérience brute, tout autant tourmenté que libéré... L'occasion propice à la confession l'encouragea à poser cette unique question qui n'avait eu de cesse de la tourmenter durant la guerre alors qu'elle veillait dans sa tour en verre loin du monde :

"Où étais-tu Tobias, durant la guerre ?"

Le jeune homme hésita un long instant, incertain à lui répondre. Il s'était toujours fait la promesse de tenir sous silence le rôle qu'il avait joué pendant plus de deux ans et Abe avait été la seule exception à ce serment. Il ne voulait pas être associé à cette image de résistant inconscient, que les regards sur lui se transforment, recherchent ce souvenir quelque part dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles... Il était Tobias Juws. Il se fichait bien d'être traité de planqué à tort, sa décision n'avait concernée que lui. Mais Maureen...était Maureen. Certainement l'une des personnes qui pouvait comprendre, qui continuerait à le voir comme un ami et non pas comme une ombre. Il devait reconnaître aussi que le silence était lourd sur ses épaules et qu'encore aujourd'hui les cicatrices brûlaient sous sa peau. Il avait pensé en sortir indemne, s'était aveuglé des mois d'une factice satisfaction et...le sale gosse avait ramené son nez dans ce marasme comme il savait si bien le faire, avait jeté du sel sur les plaies à vif, poussé à bout le malaise, ravivé sa douleur... Le comble s'était sans doute que Tobias se sentait mieux maintenant même si tout était loin de cicatriser. La guérison avait débuté et il ne tenait qu'à lui de la poursuivre avec la volonté nécessaire pour s'en sortir.

Alors il raconta. Son choix qui s'était durcît au fil du temps alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, ses inquiétudes de voir l'emprise de Voldemort s'étendre sur le monde sorcier. Cette organisation "les Renommés" qu'il avait construit d'un rien avec un inconnu partageant ses doutes, les autres qui les avaient rejoint entre temps, le réseaux qui tissait lentement sa toile... Puis la sortie hors de la cage, le changement d'identité, la cavale incessante après les informations, l'angoisse, les rendez-vous, les guet-apens des Mangemorts, la blessure... Maureen posa une main compatissante sur sa plus marquante blessure qu'il lui dévoila en remontant sa manche. Il la laissa faire, parla des absences toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus longues, de cette peur d'oublier, de l'arrivée d'Abe, du soulagement d'avoir cette présence pour se souvenir, de leur incessante fuite qui avait continué, du froid qui s'était installé dans son cœur, de la terrible résignation qui n'avait eu de cesse de le tenter, du départ d'Abe pour la dernière bataille, de la Victoire... Son adieu à "the Truth". La main de la jeune femme s'était resserrée sur son poignet, chaleureuse.

"J'ai eu tellement peur en te sachant seul... Confia-t-elle à mi-voix. Je sais que tu es fort, et tu l'es encore plus désormais, mais pas lorsque confronté à toi-même. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'Abe ait été là, même tardivement, pour te soutenir.

_Je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu tenir jusqu'au bout sans lui. Admit avec difficulté Tobias.

_Je sais. Moi j'ai eu Peter. Même loin de tout, je me suis senti si inutile, si misérable... "

Une ombre voila son regard alors que ses mots n'étaient plus que murmures :

"Il m'a encouragé à continuer à vivre malgré tout, à me libérer de mon angoisse... A croire en vous.

_Tu n'es pas inutile Maureen. C'est grâce à toi si ce crétin de musicien raté se porte bien, si Leonor revient bientôt. Assura Tobias en portant une main timide à celle qui demeurait fermement accrochée à lui. Et je suis certain que dans ces années à venir tu sauras nous montrer encore à quel point tu nous es indispensable."

Autant embarrassée qu'amusée par le comportement surprenant de son ami et son assurance, elle eut un léger rire. Puis se rendant finalement compte du contact prolongé qu'elle lui infligeait et connaissant son peu d'affection pour la chose, elle s'empressa de relâcher la prise qu'elle exerçait sur son poignet avant de continuer plus sereine :

"De mon côté je sens déjà en toi les prémices d'un très bon professeur.

_Tu m'as l'air surtout satisfaite de ce choix.

_En effet. J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais plus heureux auprès des créatures magiques que dans le monde du journalisme."

Tobias eut une pensée pour l'excellent ouvrage "_Compréhension et soins avancés des créatures du monde magique"_ qu'elle lui avait offert des années de-ça et du mot qu'elle y avait laissé à son attention. S'il venait à changer de voie... Et il l'avait fait. Et surtout, il ne le regrettait pas.

"J'aime bien ça. Concéda-t-il à haute voix.

_Ah ! Je le savais.

_Mais je suis quand même content de pouvoir quitter de parfois Poudlard et le titre pesant d'enseignant pour redevenir un élève.

_Oh ?

_Je rejoins souvent les week-ends des groupes d'études spécialisés sur des êtres plus rares et spécifiques. J'ai notamment passé mon mois de Septembre en Roumanie auprès de gardiens de dragons. Prit-il le temps d'expliquer voyant que la jeune femme buvait ses paroles. Tu ne le savais pas ?"

Face à la fausse innocence de sa question, Maureen s'autorisa une moue hautaine maladroite :

'Bien sûr que si.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui, et je sais même quelques petites choses sur ton futur que tu n'imagines même pas ! Assura-t-elle face à ses taquineries.

_Mais je suppose que par soucis d'éthique tu ne me révéleras rien ? Fit le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

_Exactement !

_C'était bien la peine de m'en parler alors..."

Maureen eut un sourire affectueux alors que son ami maugréait. Elle avait su apprivoiser une nouvelle fois ses cartes, elles qui lui avaient échappée pendant la guerre. Elle s'était entêtée à retrouver ce lien privilégié, à ne pas laisser sa clairvoyance ternir sous la peur et les doutes. Ce qui avait été un don inné était devenu un apprentissage, elle n'avait pourtant pas abandonné même si ces rectangles de carton ne s'étaient décidé à lui répondre qu'à la Victoire. Et ses premiers tirages avaient été entièrement concentrés sur ses amis bien entendu, sur leur santé, leur localisation, leur situation... Depuis le temps avait filé et seule la curiosité guidait ses doigts, espérant que ces événements qu'elle découvrait se réaliseraient pour son entourage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Tobias. Ce ne sera pas douloureux...

_Si c'est du bonheur, au contraire, ça ne peut que faire souffrir notre inaccessible frigide, Maureen."

Son portable à la main, Peter venait de faire son apparition sur le pas de porte. De son malaise devant la décision assurée de la jeune femme de demeurer à New-York ne restait rien et le sourire penaud qu'il arborait parlait pour lui. Maureen accueillit ce changement avec un profond soulagement. Tobias, lui, ne manqua pas de défendre son honneur :

"C'est étrange, il y a encore quelques minutes j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être le seul à souffrir du bonheur des autres... Susurra t-il, satisfait devant la couleur honteuse qui s'installait sur le visage du musicien.

_Suffit maintenant. Intervint Maureen désireuse de tourner la page sur l'incident. Vous êtes aussi incorrigibles l'un que l'autre. Moi qui voulais vous garder pour le dîner...

_Ça dépend, c'est quoi le menu ?

_Oh Peter !

_Pour une fois je partage son avis, Maureen. Je me suis habitué à la grande cuisine de Poudlard alors..." Fit Tobias en se laissant aller contre le dossier en une attitude hautaine. La jeune femme eut un court instant l'irrésistible envie d'aller chercher sa baguette sur l'étagère proche pour la dépoussiérer. Elle se retint cependant, résignée devant le comportement infantile des deux crétins qui semblaient avoir trouvé leur compromis en se liguant contre elle.

Elle pouvait laisser passer pour aujourd'hui, ils le méritaient.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_On approche de plus en plus de la fin définitive. Ah quelle émotion... ^^ En tout cas le prochain devrait en ravir certains, enfin surtout certaines -il sera plus court aussi. Mais j'ai pris bien du plaisir à rédiger celui-là et à retrouver Maureen et Peter restés assez discrets pendant le conflit. Chacun a choisi sa route pendant la guerre et ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir croiser à nouveau leurs chemins. Même si les choses ont changé, comme le prouve la décision de Maureen de rester aux Etats-Unis. L'océan Atlantique reste toutefois ridiculement étroit pour les sorciers.  
_

_Merci une énième fois pour vos réactions et votre suivi.  
_

* * *

-Review-_Coukie_-  
C'est en effet normalement interdit de répondre au review anonyme mais je trouve ça très impoli. Tu as une adresse mail ? J'oserai plus m'épancher si c'est le cas.  
En tout cas ton commentaire m'a bien amusé. Et j'ai terminé d'avance cette fiction, donc je ne risque pas de vous laisser en plein milieu, sans jamais de fin.

* * *

::Musique::_ The Pretenders_ - I'll stand by You (Single)


	70. Bonus 23 : Mars 99 : En souvenir

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGT-TROIS : Mars 1999 **_**: En souvenir**_

* * *

**Ministry of Magic, LONDON (United Kingdom),**

L'ascenseur venait de refermer ses portes sur le deuxième étage et amorçait désormais sa montée dans les hauteurs du ministère. Tobias se dégagea aussitôt avec raideur de la prise implacable qu'Evan avait maintenue sur son avant-bras jusqu'ici, le traînant à sa suite d'un pas vif dans les couloirs moquettés du département de la Justice magique. Lui jetant un regard mauvais tandis qu'il massait la zone laissée douloureuse, il maugréa alors entre ses dents :

"Maintenant tu vas peut-être te résigner à m'expliquer pour quelles bonnes raisons tu te permets de me tirer hors de Poudlard aussi sauvagement pour que je me retrouve dans le quartier des Aurors puis dans cet ascenseur pour Helga sait quelle destination ?

_Désolé, mais c'est important. Tu devais absolument venir." Répliqua Evan avec fermeté, le visage plus raide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cela fut suffisant pour Tobias qui soupira avec résignation.

"Il y a un problème."

Ce n'était pas une question. Evan sembla dès lors chercher vainement ses mots, ouvrant la bouche, se ravisant, aux prises d'un combat intérieur hésitant entre détermination et crainte. Ce silence incertain persistant si inhabituel de la part du jeune homme qui n'avait généralement aucun remord à remuer le couteau dans la plaie inquiéta Tobias qui affirma à nouveau, sans pouvoir se départir d'un soupçon d'ironie nerveux :

"Et ça ne va pas me plaire.

_Pas vraiment. Confirma Evan gauchement.

_Pas vraiment ou pas du tout ?"

L'apprenti Auror ne put que détourner les yeux face à l'insistance de son ami. Tobias serra les poings, contenant difficilement son impatience que l'attitude timorée d'Evan ne faisait qu'exacerber. Le jeune homme avait pourtant débarqué comme une furie dans son bureau dans un nuage de cendres et de suie. Apparition soudaine et inattendue qui ne lui avait donné aucune explication, le tirant à son tour dans la cheminée en partance pour le quartier des Aurors. Puis ils étaient là, dans cet ascenseur qui ne cessait de monter, sans rien que des mots vides pour calmer son inquiétude.

"Gabriel vient d'être jugé aujourd'hui."

Evan recula alors brutalement, presque effrayé par la teinte glaciale que venait de prendre le regard de Tobias, fiché dans une paroi de l'étroite cabine. Pas un seul cri, pas un seul mouvement de colère mais le silence, tendu, au bord de l'implosion. Et sans doute cette rigidité meurtrière dans le visage semblait-elle pire que tout débordement d'émotions. L'apprenti Auror trouva en un réflexe discret du bout de ses doigts le bois de sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture.

"Ah oui...? Susurra finalement son ami d'un ton caressant plus affuté qu'une lame. Il vient d'être jugé aujourd'hui... Ce qui signifie donc que vous l'avez retrouvé bien avant, mais tu ne me préviens que maintenant. Je suis donc en droit de me demander depuis combien de temps environ tu me mens, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tobias... Tenta faiblement Evan en réponse. J'ai des ordres."

Ce fut un rire moqueur qui accueillit ses propos alors que le jeune professeur se laissait aller en arrière, appuyé nonchalamment contre la paroi de la cabine tandis qu'il le toisait de la tête au pieds dédaigneusement.

"Tu es devenu sacrément bien dressé. Un brave petit soldat obéissant du ministère, j'espère que Kingsley est fier... Tu lui donnes la patte aussi ?"

Evan ne chercha pas à répliquer à ce flot d'acidité qu'il savait plus dirigé contre Gabriel que lui. Même si les mots restèrent bloqués quelque part dans son esprit, brûlants, il les ignora autant qu'il en était capable. Il savait à quel point Tobias pouvait devenir mauvais lorsque les sujets les plus dangereux étaient abordés et, de tous, il avait été le plus déçu par la fuite coupable du Serpentard à la fin de leur dernière année. Evan se souvenait encore de la fureur du jeune homme confronté de plein fouet à l'odeur odieuse de la trahison. Personne dans leur entourage n'y avait réchappé, pas même Abe, pas même Maureen. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé.

"Il est innocent, Tobias."

Il y eut alors comme un instant de flottement. Quelques secondes à peine qui noyèrent les yeux de son ami dans le doute, firent s'effondrer les plus fortes certitudes... Ce fut au moment où il vit le masque condescendant se briser qu'Evan se prépara au choc. Il ne fut pas long à venir : un instant plus tard il était plaqué violemment contre la paroi la plus proche par deux mains furieuses alors que Tobias éructait :

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Il a rejoins les rangs de Voldemort ! C'était un Mangemort !"

Compréhensif, Evan accueillit la colère de son ami sans protester. La vérité avait été aussi dure à avaler auparavant pour lui, lorsque Gabriel était venu se rendre en personne au quartier des Aurors, désarmé et poignets liés, prêt à accepter sa sentence.

"Il n'a commis aucun meurtre. Je sais que c'est dur de l'accepter Tobias... Mais mis à part des destructions matérielles de faible importance, la Cour n'a rien à lui reprocher.

_Ce n'est pas possible... Souffla le jeune homme, démuni. Ce n'est pas possible !"

Perdu, Tobias relâcha inconsciemment les épaules d'Evan pour se mettre à faire les cents pas, troublé.

"J'ai vérifié. Il faisait parti de certaines escouades envoyées par Voldemort pour détruire et massacrer des villages !

_Il nous a avoué ne pas avoir oser se rebeller contre sa famille...

_Il aurait pu le faire ! Coupa Tobias avec fureur. Il aurait pu, si ce petit connard s'était décidé à nous faire confiance !

_Et il l'a fait. Il a pris la fuite lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était incapable de tuer. Il nous a dit avoir errer dans l'Angleterre en se cachant des autres partisans et en protégeant au passage les villages traversés et leurs habitants.

_Il ment !

_Nous avons analysé sa baguette, Tobias. Répliqua Evan avec fermeté, martelant ses mots, bien décidé à faire entendre raison à son ami. Il a été interrogé sous Veritaserum et ses aveux ont été confirmés. Nous avons même vérifié ses souvenirs à l'aide d'une Pensine. Il est innocent."

Terrassé, le jeune professeur se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains. Impassible, et pourtant Evan pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux le tumulte de ces émotions si diverses contre lesquelles il se débattait en vain. S'agenouillant à son tour pour être à sa hauteur, il continua alors avec plus de douceur :

"Il a réclamé à te voir."

**XXX**

Il ne restait rien du jeune Serpentard brillant et ô combien orgueilleux qu'il avait connu. C'était juste un type sur lequel ses yeux s'étaient posés en entrant dans la pièce : un mec assez grand, maigre, blafard, pas plus intéressant que la tache d'origine inconnue qui s'étendait sur le plafond. Une ombre de plus qui traversait sa vie comme lui-même traversait celles d'inconnus, dans la plus totale des ignorances. Une ombre aux yeux morts, la trace d'une existence passée. Sauf que cette ombre-ci s'appelait Gabriel Pinston et que ce simple fait faisait toute la différence, qu'il valait autant de haine que d'attention.

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas repartir immédiatement."

Il n'y avait aucune place pour la surprise dans le regard de l'ex-Mangemort alors que Tobias s'installait sur la chaise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Juste de la résignation, de la culpabilité aussi immense qui s'étalait sur tout son visage jusqu'à la manière effacée dont il se tenait sur son siège. Et du silence pesant pour combler le vide que le jeune professeur brisa d'un soupir, comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, puis de trois mots décisifs :

"Montre-la moi."

Gabriel eut un sursaut craintif, mais le regard amer n'admettait aucune réplique. Ses doigts trouvèrent alors le revers de la robe grisâtre de condamné à Azkaban qu'il portait depuis presque un an, dévoilèrent l'horreur inscrite dans son bras même en un témoignage irréversible. Elle n'avait pas pâli un seul instant malgré la mort de Voldemort. Et elle ne s'effacerait jamais. Sa marque. L'erreur qui avait foutu toute sa vie en l'air et que les actions les plus honorables ne pouvaient rattraper. La chose qui lui rappelait à chaque seconde de son existence combien il était pourri par un unique mauvais choix.

"Que veux-tu Gabriel ?" Amorça alors Tobias après quelques minutes de contemplation muette, presque désintéressée. Le concerné ne put que lui jeter un regard perdu, démuni devant ce souvenir présent et son terrible calme. Ce Tobias si différent de l'adolescent qu'il se rappelait encore, auréolé de son glorieux cynisme, qu'il n'imaginait pas un seul instant lui faire face avec cette gravité sereine, tellement posée, tellement adulte.

"Que je te pardonne ? Que je te comprenne ? Que j'accepte tes actes ou les cautionne ? Que je te défende ? Ou bien que je t'accuse ?

_Je voudrais seulement que tu m'écoutes. Fit faiblement l'ex-Mangemort. Peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire par la suite."

Pour toute réponse Tobias hocha sèchement la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Gabriel eut un instant d'hésitation, s'humecta les lèvres et reprit plus fermement :

"Je ne renie pas mon choix. Même si je l'estime mauvais désormais, c'est une décision que j'ai prise à l'époque en...croyant en elle. Commença t-il avec hésitation, butant sur les mots, intimidé. J'ai choisi la facilité. J'ai préféré l'évidence à cette autre voie que vous m'avez ouverte tous parce qu'elle...m'effrayait. Et je ne me rends compte maintenant combien j'ai été idiot. Je regrette, mais je ne réclame pas de pardon parce ce que je crois encore aujourd'hui, que c'était la seule solution."

Tobias eut un mouvement comme pour réagir, Gabriel l'interrompit d'un geste.

"Je t'avais déjà parler de ma sœur jumelle, un peu, sauf que j'ai préféré garder certaines choses pour moi que tu dois savoir désormais. Ma sœur... Ma sœur est folle. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui la rend froide et cruelle, que je ne peux expliquer et que je ne veux pas connaître. Malgré cela, je tiens à elle. Je dépends d'elle, nous sommes liés depuis la première seconde de nos existences, c'est certainement abstrait pour toi Tobias, mais ce lien est ancré en moi plus fermement que tout autre. Je ne peux pas lui échapper. Si j'avais décidé de vous suivre, elle m'aurait retrouvé, ne serait-ce que pour me ramener auprès d'elle, mais aussi pour détruire tout ce qui aurait pu me pousser à la fuir. Elle se serait attaquée à vous et je doute que vous auriez pu vous en sortir."

Gabriel marqua un silence avant de reprendre, n'osant lever les yeux vers Tobias qui, stupéfait, n'osait plus dire un mot. Comme osant à peine croire que des années de silences et de secrets, se révèlent enfin si soudainement que le rideau se déchire pour dévoiler toute cette crasse qui s'y trouvait derrière. Avec l'impression désagréable d'être passé à côté des milliers de fois sans jamais être parvenu à douter enfin.

"Quand elle s'est décidée à devenir Mangemort, je l'ai suivie. Mais rapidement, je me suis rendu compte que...ça n'allait pas, que mes convictions n'étaient plus les siennes. Je me suis décidé à prendre la fuite lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas tuer, que j'étais incapable d'appliquer les ordres que l'on me donnait parce qu'ils me faisaient horreur. J'ai...erré pendant plusieurs mois. L'Autre n'avait pas trop apprécié ma désertion, quant à ma sœur je ne veux même imaginer ce qu'elle en pense si elle est encore en vie aujourd'hui. J'ai donc dû me débrouiller un peu avec des partisans adeptes des punitions, mais au final je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti et lorsque la Victoire a été annoncée, je suis venu me rendre. Je...j'étais fatigué de fuir sans cesse."

La tête emplit de souvenirs, Gabriel osa finalement soutenir le regard de Tobias.

"Les juges ont estimé que mes onze mois de détention à Azkaban suffisaient à ma peine. Je suis désormais libre avec toutefois l'obligation de me rendre à des rendez-vous mensuels auprès de spécialistes pour "me contrôler". Mais c'est assez...inespéré. J'ai appris que mon père avait pris pour vingt ans alors...

_Et Joyce ?"

Une bouffée de chaleur naquit dans le cœur de l'ex-Mangemort alors qu'il songeait à sa petite sœur dont le sourire rayonnant n'avait été entaché en rien par la guerre, l'agréable surprise aussi de voir que Tobias y songeait.

"Après ma désertion, j'ai poussé ma mère et ma sœur à fuir le pays. Elles doivent être en Écosse actuellement... Je ne crois pas que j'irai les retrouver immédiatement. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste discret pour quelques mois encore."

Silence alors. Incertain encore. Puis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine soudain sur les lèvres de l'ancien détenu alors qu'il reprend :

"Les autres vont bien ?

_Oui.

_Tant mieux. C'est que je n'ai vu qu'Evan depuis... D'ailleurs, tu ne lui diras pas mais, ç'a été impressionnant de le retrouver au quartier des Aurors.

_J'imagine.

_Il est toujours avec Leonor ?

_Toujours.

_Tss... Pitoyable. Et Cook ?

_A Poudlard.

_Il te colle encore, hein ? Tu devrais essayer de lui trouver une peluche. Un blaireau qui aurait ta sale tête, je suis certain que ça passerait très bien.

_T'es con Pinston.

_Plutôt ouais... Souffla le concerné, nostalgique. Ce n'est que maintenant que je veux bien admettre que les plus belles années de ma vie, je les ai passées auprès de vous tous."

Tobias ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise devant les larmes discrètes qui mouillaient désormais les joues de l'ex-Mangemort. Encore bouleversé par ses révélations et incertain, il ne put que se lever alors raidement, désireux de quitter les lieux et l'atmosphère pesante qui l'empêchait de se décider, de faire le point. Juste passer cette porte pour respirer enfin et puis, voir plus tard ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Pourtant, la main posée sur la poignée, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers le jeune homme effondré qui ne parvenait plus à contenir son chagrin qu'à grand peine. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, mais il était encore incapable de le soutenir, pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt. Mais le reste, c'était possible.

"Tu demanderas à Evan...pour mon adresse. Il te notera ça."

Quelques secondes de stupeur, pour comprendre, pour réaliser : Gabriel lève alors brutalement la tête mais il est trop tard. Tobias avait déjà filé, loin.

Mais ils se reverraient.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé Gabriel. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'aurai pu décrire précisément sa fuite, ses actes de son côté...et puis j'aurai fait ceux de Tobias au jour le jour, de Maureen, Evan... Ce n'était pas le but de cette fanfiction. J'ai fait les bonus vraiment comme des pièces pour vous donner une autre vision des personnages et de leur avenir, énormément par affection pour eux parce que je ne m'imaginais pas les quitter trop vite. Je sais donc que certains seront certainement déçus de n'avoir que des échos de certains événements et de savoir qu'il ne reste plus que trois bonus. Mais je ne comptais pas non plus passer ma vie sur cette histoire. ^^'_

_Alors si jamais vous voulez un peu de rhab', n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Je pourrai résumer mais pas davantage malheureusement. Désolée pour ça.  
Merci.  
_

* * *

::Musique::_Within Temptation _- Fire&Ice (The Unforgiving)


	71. Bonus 24 : C'est en Août 98 : Cap

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGT-QUATRIEME : Août 1998 **_**: Cap**_

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (United Kingdom),**

Il se trouvait désormais seul dans le bureau directorial. Seul, à peine salué et quitté aussitôt par une McGonagall furibonde et échevelée, décidée à en découdre avec Peeves une bonne fois pour toutes. Voilà qui commençait bien...

Tobias soupira, assis raide face au bureau déserté. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais qu'à lui, pour changer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter sagement jusqu'au retour de son ancien professeur en espérant que celle-ci ne reviendrait pas plus énervée encore qu'auparavant. Ça achevait de le motiver pour ce futur entretien, déjà qu'il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Abe pendant des jours pour le pousser à réclamer finalement ce rendez-vous...qui s'annonçait très mal dès le début. Fantastique.

Il le savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, une idée parfaitement ridicule même ! Comme si l'enseignement pouvait l'intéresser ! Ou simplement lui convenir : étrangement il se voyait bien mal gérer une classe d'adolescents turbulents pendant plus d'une heure. Ne serait-ce que l'acte de transmettre les connaissances à ces nains. Comment fallait-il s'adresser à eux ? De quelle manière pouvait-on intéresser quelqu'un et lui donner envie de retenir de nouvelles notions ? Quelle forme les cours devaient-ils prendre pour faciliter au mieux cette tâche ? Et que faire en cas d'échec ?

Tobias avait bien goûté un peu malgré lui à ce sport durant ses petits jobs d'été. Il avait fait du soutien pour des jeunes élèves moldus en difficulté et il en était revenu à chaque fois exténué et passablement agacé de se heurter bien trop souvent au néant. Pas de curiosité, pas d'envie de découvrir chez ces démons en bas âge. Alors était-ce de sa faute aussi ? Il ne le croyait pas. Les premières heures avaient été hésitantes mais il avait finalement retrouvé ses repères, le souvenir de révisions en groupe et d'explications à fournir à quelques Poufsouffles dépassés dans de rares grands élans de générosité. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se résoudre à consacrer sa vie à l'enseignement ? Dans vingt ans serait-il encore capable de se lever le matin avec l'envie de travailler ?

Il ne l'avait pas aujourd'hui cette envie, alors pourquoi la conserverait-il ? Il était venu plus incertain que déterminé, ne sachant au final pas vraiment où aller. Poudlard avait le mérite de représenter à ses yeux une deuxième maison qu'il avait été dur de quitter. Cela avait pesé dans la balance face à tous ces autres possibles qui semblaient si lointains, si inconnus. Sans compter le domaine qui l'intéressait : pouvoir être en contact en permanence avec des créatures l'attirait plus que tout autre métier enfermé dans un bureau. Mais cela remontait à si longtemps aussi... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir ses connaissances ? De les mettre en pratique ? Avec la guerre il avait fallu enfermer tout ce bordel dans un placard et le ressortir aujourd'hui tant poussiéreux qu'il doutait de sa quelconque valeur.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute, antiquité en tissu !" Grogna-t-il finalement, les yeux rivés sur une forme noire et pointue qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer en lançant des coups d'oeil distraits aux lieux. Dans sa vitrine resplendissante trônait fièrement le Choixpeau, plus immobile qu'une ombre. Comme méprisant aussi, surplombant de toute sa petite hauteur Tobias et son regard assassin. Immonde coupable qui avait osé l'abandonner avec cruauté à la pire des Maisons : Poufsouffle. Dire qu'il avait _supplié_ ce truc informe, ce bourreau...

"Tu ne devrais pas tant lui en vouloir, Tobias."

L'intéressé sursauta violemment de stupeur. Son attention se porta immédiatement sur le plus grand des tableaux derrière le fauteuil directorial et sur l'homme qui l'occupait, qui venait de proférer ces paroles d'un ton badin inimitable. Dumbledore installé confortablement dans son siège de merisier le considérait avec amusement et avec cette petite flamme habituelle dans les yeux.

"Je crois au contraire que tu devrais le remercier."

Tobias ne pouvait pas répondre, muet de surprise. Il n'y avait pas songé un seul instant mais la présence de ce portrait ici était des plus prévisibles. Pourtant il n'avait rien remarqué, contrarié par ses doutes, intimidé aussi par la présence de McGonagall en maîtresse des lieux. Pris de court il ne lui restait plus que la vue pour comprendre : Dumbledore n'était pas mort, Dumbledore était encore là dans ce cadre avec la capacité de bouger, de parler, de réfléchir... Curieux comme cette magie si banale que Tobias avait côtoyée pendant des années, éveillait désormais en lui un malaise. Le percevant certainement, l'homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

"Je ne suis qu'un simple souvenir. La mort demeure, Tobias. Mais je suis ravi de pouvoir te retrouver dans ce bureau après toutes ces années...

_Le plaisir n'est pas partagé." Marmonna le jeune homme par réflexe, retrouvant ses esprits, sa verve, cet agacement caractéristique face à l'ancien directeur. Ancien directeur pas déstabilisé par un sou par sa réaction piquante. Son sourire sembla même s'élargir alors qu'une certaine nostalgie paraissait l'envahir.

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu as changé pourtant.

_Pas au point d'apprécier vos vieux sermons."

Un portrait proche hoqueta de stupeur devant l'insolence. Tobias l'ignora comme il n'attacha pas d'importance aux autres petits curieux qui, le regard porté ailleurs, suivaient avec attention leur conversation. Ah qu'ils étaient bien beaux les directeurs de Poudlard transformés par les années en braves commères !

"Mais tu es quand même ici, venu pour le poste de professeur. Nous savons toi et moi ce qu'un tel acte signifie."

Tobias conserva le silence, l'envie puérile aussi de cracher le contraire à cet homme horripilant désireux de tout comprendre. Dumbledore considéra un instant ce mutisme avant de demander alors :

"Comment vas-tu Tobias ?"

La question banale n'avait jamais paru aussi difficile. Le jeune homme hésita, mal à l'aise d'aborder le dangereux domaine, d'être ainsi seul pour combler toute une pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait plus vraiment. Il songea à ces amis, à ces nouvelles qu'il n'avait pas prises, à ce semblant de vie qu'il menait depuis un moment, à cette porte que lui ouvrait Abe et qui paraissait infranchissable, aux jours à venir aussi.

"J'ai envie d'aller mieux."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. L'impasse c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment y parvenir.

"Je pense sincèrement que tu es sur la bonne voie en venant aujourd'hui.

_Tss ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris... Si Abe ne m'y avait pas poussé...

_Mr Cook a parfaitement raison de croire que tu puisses être un bon professeur."

Dumbledore eut un sourire face à la moue peu convaincue qu'arborait désormais Tobias. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de défendre davantage son point de vue avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le retour d'une McGonagall apparemment satisfaite. La surprise se peignit cependant sur son visage alors qu'elle trouvait l'ancien directeur et le jeune homme visiblement en pleine conversation. Haussant un sourcil devant le hochement de tête entendu de Dumbledore, elle s'avança jusqu'à son fauteuil pour s'y installer alors que Tobias la considérait avec une certaine hésitation.

"Mes excuses Mr Juws pour ce contretemps, mais venons-en directement aux faits."

Nerveux, le jeune homme acquiesça sèchement.

"J'ai cru comprendre dans votre lettre que vous souhaitiez solliciter le poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_C'est exact. Confirma-t-il alors que l'inquiétude se faisait plus nette devant le regard grave de la directrice.

_Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas convaincue."

Tobias accusa le choc sans un mot.

"Vos notes dans cette matière aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs sont très impressionnantes, c'est certain, cependant vous n'avez aucun autre diplôme d'études supérieurs. J'ai peur de trouver cela insuffisant même pour un poste dans une école de magie élémentaire comme Poudlard."

Face à la déception silencieuse évidente du jeune homme, McGonagall reprit :

"Ce que je vous conseille c'est de reprendre vos études dans le supérieur. Il serait alors toujours temps de revenir plus tard pour ce poste."

Comme s'il y avait une chance pour que vous confiez alors un poste déjà pris à un amateur, songea amèrement Tobias à ces propos. Sans compter que l'idée de reprendre le chemin de l'école semblait impensable au jeune homme. Trop de choses étaient survenues... Il n'était plus dans l'esprit de ce genre d'apprentissage, il ne se sentait plus élève depuis trop longtemps pour s'asseoir sagement sur un banc et prendre des notes, passer des examens.

"Je doute que Mr Juws est la tête à redevenir un étudiant."

Tobias considéra avec surprise Dumbledore et l'expression ferme qu'il arborait alors. McGonagall tout aussi étonnée invita l'ancien directeur à exprimer davantage sa pensée d'un geste de la main.

"Nous ne pouvons pas réclamer de ceux qui ont connu la guerre et se sont battus pour elle qu'ils retrouvent ce qu'ils ont perdu, Minerva.

_Je le comprends parfaitement Albus mais...

_Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ? Accordez-lui une période d'essai."

Devant l'hésitation de la directrice, Dumbledore reprit :

"La rentrée est dans un mois. Cela laisse du temps à Mr Juws pour approfondir ses connaissances sur certains points du programme, vous n'avez qu'à lui confier ce dernier aujourd'hui."

Incertaine, McGonagall jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui stupéfait, considérait avec embarras le portrait.

"Testez-le même maintenant si vous le désirez. J'ai souvenir que cette chère Griselda avait été impressionnée par les connaissances de Mr Juws et le contact qu'il avait avec les créatures magiques. Peut-être voulez-vous constater ce fait par vous-même ?

_Non, je ne remets pas en doute le jugement de Mme Marchebank. Protesta avec retenue la directrice. Cependant...

_Mr Juws ?

_O-oui ? Balbutia Tobias, pris de court par l'interpellation de Dumbledore.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Horglup ?

_Un... Un animal, de petite taille et de la forme d'un...champignon, rose avec des poils. C'est la nourriture préférée des gnomes.

_Donnez-moi les premiers signes d'un malaise chez une créature et la composition d'un des remèdes les plus basiques pour les soigner.

_Les signes ? Et bien, le poil...ou les écailles, les plumes...s'ils sont ternes, plus clairsemés. Les yeux sans éclat sont souvent signe de maladie. Et le comportement : si la créature brise ses habitudes, si elle n'a plus d'appétit, si elle reste assez immobile, si elle réagit plus violemment contre une nuisance... Le premier des remèdes dans ces cas-là est une potion énergisante composée d'essence de dictame, d'ortie, de boswellia et d'eluthéroque appelée potion de soutien.

_Et bien voilà." Se contenta de conclure Dumbledore avec un sourire satisfait.

La démonstration aussi courte fut-elle semblait avoir fait impression sur McGonagall. Considérant à nouveau le jeune homme, elle s'offrit un long instant de réflexion. Elle demeurait profondément déçue de ne pas l'entendre se défendre par ses propres mots et conservait le souvenir d'un élève peu travailleur et d'une baguette trop timide. Il n'y avait aussi aucune réelle motivation apparente dans son comportement. Cependant elle croyait au jugement de Dumbledore et si l'homme avait été aussi prompt à soutenir le postulant, alors sans doute en valait-il la peine.

"Je vais vous accorder trois mois d'essai Mr Juws. Si j'estime que vos compétences sont insuffisantes, je m'accorde le droit de vous renvoyer immédiatement durant cette période. Est-ce clair ?

_T-très clair. Répondit Tobias, stupéfait du soulagement qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

_J'attends de vous une implication totale dans votre travail. Vous vous en doutez. Poudlard a une réputation à tenir aussi."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, échangeant au passage un coup d'oeil entendu avec Dumbledore dont le sourire rassurant ne calma en rien son embarras d'avoir été aussi vertement défendu par l'ancien directeur.

"Sans compter votre statut qu'il faudra savoir tenir auprès des élèves de Poufsouffle."

Une inquiétude venait de naître quelque part dans sa tête à cette déclaration. Tobias hésitant tenta :

"Pardon ?

_Bien sûr. Je l'avais précisé dans l'annonce : le professeur Chourave songe à prendre sa retraite dans les années à venir et si elle conserve son poste pour le moment, elle a renoncé à son statut. J'ai pris la décision de le confier à un nouveau professeur, c'est donc désormais à vous d'être le directeur de Maison des Poufsouffles."

Dans son cadre, Dumbledore pouffait silencieusement.

"C'est d'autant mieux que vous ayez appartenu à cette Maison, vous aurez l'affection nécessaire pour soutenir nos Blaireaux. Alors ne me décevez pas."

Abe, sale traître.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Un petit pas en arrière, le seul de la période pour assister à l'entretien d'embauche de Tobias. C'était une manière de "clôturer la boucle" aussi que de faire intervenir Dumbledore qui a été quand même particulièrement présent dans les compte-rendus du journal de Tobias. Ils ont tous les deux suffisamment eu de discussions pour que ce bonus ait une raison d'être. J'aime bien traiter de leur relation et surtout de la manière dont ils s'entretiennent.  
Quant au poste surprise de Tobias, ça fait des mois que je projette de le coller en directeur de Poufsouffle. Atrocement prévisible vous me direz peut-être et certainement un peu cruel pour Tobias. Mais il va s'en sortir... ^^ Et puis je ne voyais aucun autre à cette place. Neville prend certes le poste de Chourave dans l'œuvre original, mais ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle, il fallait donc quelqu'un.  
_

_La prochaine fois... Avant-dernier bonus.  
Et merci mille fois encore.  
_

* * *

-Review-_Elie Evans_-  
De nombreuses choses se sont en effet passées entre le bonus où Gabriel se trouvait au cœur de la guerre même auprès des Mangemorts et le dernier publié où il subit de plein fouet toutes les conséquences de ses décisions en se rendant sans révolte. Il est l'un des personnages qui subit le plus la guerre sans jamais parvenir à reprendre le pas sur elle.  
En tout cas, je suis bien rassurée s'il t'a autant convaincu. Merci.

* * *

::Musique::_ John Williams_ - Introducing Colin (B.O HP the Chamber of Secrets)


	72. Bonus 25 : Jan 2000 : Renaissance

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGT-CINQUIEME : Janvier 2000 **_**: Renaissance**_

* * *

**Brompton Cemetery, LONDON (United Kingdom),**

Tobias ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait pas compris en l'apprenant de la bouche d'Evan et, maintenant, même les deux godasses dans la boue gelée, confronté à ce trou que recouvraient de terre de parfaits inconnus à coups de pelle, à attendre dans le froid, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Trop irréels, les lieux plongés dans la brume hivernale, leur présence ici, les sanglots tenus de Maureen, la pierre de marbre gravé patientant sagement qu'on ne la dresse enfin...

Il semblait simplement impossible qu'il y parvienne un jour, à comprendre. A accepter. Spectateur muet assistant à la scène, plus persuadé de vivre un mauvais rêve que d'appartenir à la terrible réalité, les yeux fixés sur l'immobile coupable et ces mots familiers qu'elle osait arborer comme un étrange trophée, des mots qui semblaient aujourd'hui incompréhensibles.

_Gabriel Angel Pinston_

_(1977-2000)_

Assassiné. Un cadavre inerte retrouvé dans un bain de sang, chez lui, alors qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à son dernier rendez-vous obligatoire. Un ex-Mangemort qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir été éliminé par un de ses anciens collègues pour avoir trahi le Seigneur. Un règlement de compte sans réelle importance pour le ministère : le dossier avait été classé et tous les efforts d'Evan n'y avaient rien changé. Il était temps de se tourner vers les victimes, Gabriel Pinston, lui, avait payé le prix fort de ses erreurs. Peu importait ses sacrifices durant la guerre pour protéger les plus démunis alors que d'autres se terraient au fond de leur trou. Par acquis de conscience néanmoins, on avait organisé son enterrement discret dans un des cimetières londoniens aux frais du ministère, un bien beau geste.

Tobias voulait juste vomir, écœuré d'une telle hypocrisie. Hurler aussi. Contre ces saloperies, contre le destin, contre cet imbécile aussi, contre lui davantage encore. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps...bon sang, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de reconstruire ! Pas eu ce temps pour parler, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait, pour se pardonner, guérir peut-être. Ils s'étaient vus bien sûr, de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour espérer retrouver une miette de confiance. Pas assez pour combler ce vide dans leur petit groupe qui demeurait depuis la fin de la septième année. Ils y avaient trop de secrets, de vérités que Tobias ne connaîtraient jamais désormais. Gabriel était parti en lui laissant pour dernier souvenir l'amertume de la trahison, et plus rien ne pouvait changer cela. Il ne resterait que la frustration de l'inachevé et de la poussière. Des regrets.

"Tobias..."

Abe se tenait à ses côtés, le regard noyé, la main tremblante posée sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. A quelques pas, Evan soutenait dignement Maureen en larmes et Peter, les joues humides, semblait chercher désespérément un rayon de lumière dans le ciel lourd et cotonneux. Aucun d'eux n'osant plus regarder la tombe désormais érigée.

Tobias reporta son attention sur l'adolescent et les mots semblèrent plus lourds et dur que jamais :

"Je vais rester encore un peu. Je vous rejoindrai après."

Abe acquiesça faiblement, resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur son épaule un court instant en signe de soutien avant de s'éloigner aux côtés des autres. Lui demeura, immobile, attendant ces réponses qui ne viendraient pas, ne comprenant toujours pas comment tout avait pu basculer aussi brutalement sans qu'il ne remarque rien. L'horreur tirée de son coffre s'était rappelée à lui, alors qu'il vivait enfin, traçant sa route, gorgé insolemment d'espoir. Était-ce sa punition pour avoir osé être heureux ? Chaque minute qu'il passait le cœur léger devait-elle être payée au prix fort ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gabriel alors que des milliers d'autres partout ailleurs méritaient cent fois plus la mort ? Il y avait tant d'assassins, de criminels, d'êtres tordus qui auraient dû se trouver sous cette tombe et, au final, le meilleur de tous devait payer pour son unique erreur ? Ce n'était pas acceptable de refuser d'offrir une seconde chance alors que d'autres pouvaient récidiver librement. La cruauté d'une main de fer existant pour la seule violence, la main d'une ombre qui, elle, respirait encore pour longtemps. A qui la faute d'une telle injustice ?

"La fatalité."

Surpris et perdu, Tobias se retourna, découvrant derrière lui une enfant de dix ans et sa mère qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, ne se trouvaient pas là, entièrement vêtues de noir. Il fut aussitôt frappé par les yeux de la plus jeune, semblables à ceux de Gabriel. Celle-ci percevant son étonnement, se présenta alors :

"Joyce Pinston. Je suis...

_...la petite soeur de Gabriel." Souffla Tobias, ému.

Un sourire ravi, ô curiosité, se dessina à ses mots sur les lèvres de l'enfant, illuminant son visage marqué.

"Il t'a parlé de moi..."

Tobias confirma d'un hochement timide de la tête. Son attention se porta alors un court instant sur celle qui devait être la mère de Gabriel et qui se tenait volontairement en retrait, qu'il salua avec retenue, mal à l'aise devant cette femme digne et pourtant dévastée intérieurement, n'obtenant qu'une faible réponse. Profitant de ce court échange, Joyce s'était approchée de la tombe qu'elle considérait désormais, son faible sourire tremblant sous les assauts du chagrin. Ses bras se chargèrent soudainement alors d'une cascade de fleurs invoquées qu'elle déposa avec précaution sur la pierre froide aux côtés de celles qu'avaient déjà abandonnées Maureen et Evan. Touches de couleurs insolentes sur le gris morne. La gorge de Tobias se serra.

"C'est Gabrielle. Affirma alors la petite fille, se tournant vers lui le regard plus clair que jamais. C'est elle qui l'a assassiné."

Puis constatant son regard perdu, reprit :

"C'est sa sœur jumelle.

_Joyce ! S'exclama alors la mère, le visage abattu.

_C'est la vérité Maman. Nous savons tous que c'est elle. Ça ne peut être qu'elle. Et il ne pouvait pas lui échapper..."

Tobias, impuissant, ne put que voir les yeux de l'enfant s'assombrirent, se perdre dans un lointain inaccessible. Les souvenirs de cette unique fois où Gabriel avait osé évoquer sa jumelle et sa folie, revinrent hantés la mémoire du jeune homme. Son visage résigné aussi, alors qu'il évoquait ce lien terrible qui l'unissait à sa moitié, cette menace constante qui planait sur lui et que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Cette cruelle dépendance qui existait depuis la première seconde. La fatalité ? Tobias ne voulait pas y croire, ne pouvait admettre que le destin seul soit régent de leurs vies sur des schémas préfabriqués à l'avance. Et l'unique personne qui aurait pu répondre à ses doutes demeurait maintenant inaccessible.

"Je voudrais te remercier. Toi, et ceux aussi qui se trouvaient ici juste avant, qui ont pleuré mon frère autant que je l'ai fait. Reprit Joyce.

_Ce n'est rien... Protesta faiblement Tobias, profondément gêné de cette attention.

_Gabriel me parlait souvent de vous tous. Je reste soulagée de savoir qu'il a pu être heureux auprès de vous. Merci pour cela."

La mère acquiesça à son tour, les cils mouillés. Tobias reporta alors son attention sur la tombe, embarrassé. Puis, peu désireux d'imposer sa présence plus longtemps à une famille qui souhaitait sans doute se recueillir dans l'intimité, il salua la femme et sa fille du bout des lèvres pour s'éloigner.

Peut-être, commençait-il à comprendre.

**XXX**

Tobias somnolait, encore étourdi. Paresseusement enfouis dans les draps et oreillers, ses yeux s'étaient posés attentivement sur les poutres du plafond, à la recherche du moindre détail curieux susceptible de retenir son attention, un nœud dans le bois, un éclat de peinture, une discrète éraflure, des petites choses dont il s'inventait les histoires. Il rêvassait, paisible, songeant aussi qu'il serait temps de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard le lendemain. Maureen était déjà repartie à New-York de son côté, accompagnée d'un Peter inquiet et Evan, malgré ses réticences, retrouverait certainement au plus tôt sa place derrière son bureau du ministère. Lui récupérerait ses petites habitudes du château, le retard aussi causé par son absence exceptionnelle de deux journées -il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment.

Curieux comme il s'était adapté à son travail rapidement, même McGonagall avait avoué être impressionnée du bout des lèvres. Il parvenait désormais à gérer les gamins assez efficacement, quoique les Griffondors de troisième année soient particulièrement infernaux, et il devait le faire plutôt bien puisque les bruits de couloirs qu'il avait perçus à son sujet étaient le plus souvent favorables. Sans compter les Poufsouffles et leurs parents qui semblaient se satisfaire de leur nouveau directeur sans trop de peine. Tobias devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt content de lui. Et fier, bien sûr. C'était des chaleurs douces dans la gorge lorsqu'il s'installait à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, que quelqu'un employait son titre, qu'il prenait sa pomme de l'après-midi avec cette brave Chourave dans la salle réservée des enseignants, qu'il avait une réunion, qu'il pouvait tempêter librement contre Peaves, qu'il retrouvait son bureau à la rentrée, qu'il collait une punition épicée à un petit crétin de Serpentard, qu'il se sentait un peu meuble du château.

Cette vie lui plaisait. Il était prêt même à signer maintenant pour jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Ca lui allait, de jongler entre Poudlard, les groupes d'étude, Abe, ses parents et les autres. C'était son équilibre. Un équilibre qu'il avait cherché pendant des années et qui, aujourd'hui, le rendait globalement heureux. Un bien qu'il souhaitait à tout prix protéger, aussi. Même si cela signifiait devoir encore supporter des petits cons dans le genre de Buxton et Summers dans vingt ans. Il n'aurait qu'à les coller dans l'enclos des Hippogriffes et on n'en parlerait pas davantage. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il songe à préparer le prochain devoir des quatrièmes années sur ce sujet... Ce soir. Pour ce matin exceptionnel, il avait la flemme. Et il estimait mériter ce droit de rêvasser, chasser les ombres pour réapprendre à respirer...

Il y avait une fourmi frileuse perchée sur la poutre centrale de la chambre et une chaussette rayée abandonnée sur le plancher, un trois tatoué sur la peau d'Abe. Juste sur le profil de l'épaule, deux courbes dorées ancrées dans la chair. Curieux mystère numérique dont il ne savait absolument rien si ce n'est que ça datait de peu. Monsieur le nouvel apprenti apothicaire ne lâchait pas un seul mot à ce sujet mais Tobias ne perdait pas l'espoir de parvenir à le faire parler. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à ignorer le sens de ce trait brillant étalé sous son nez, le narguant.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il n'aimait pas non, et il était incapable de dormir si paisiblement comme le faisait Abe ; pas lorsque des dizaines de questions demeuraient encore dans son esprit que les mots de Joyce n'avaient su apaiser. Des doutes, de petites inquiétudes aussi sur cette mort si incompréhensible, ce qu'elle entraînait avec elle, ce qu'il fallait faire alors... Tobias n'en savait rien. Durant la guerre, il avait pu s'effacer derrière "the Truth", taire ses peurs sous un masque et trouver l'horreur presque normale, banale. Mais depuis il avait retrouvé un cœur et les émotions qui allaient avec. Il ne pouvait plus demeurer de glace confronté à la disparition de Gabriel, il ne pouvait pas oublier, ni ne pas craindre de le faire plus tard... Il ne pouvait pas accepter aussi docilement ! Se plier à ces caprices incontrôlables et laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Faire le bilan dans des années et voir enfin.

Gabriel était mort. Cela signifiait-il que tous ses souvenirs que Tobias possédait de lui s'effaceraient à leur tour ? Que ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensembles ne valaient plus désormais que des regrets ? Outre le chagrin, que devait-il voir dans cette absence définitive ? Comment fallait-il se comporter désormais : bannir le nom, au contraire, installer un portrait ? Garder à l'esprit ce lâche assassinat contre un traître ou l'affection passée pour un ami d'études attachant ? Quelle était la meilleure manière de sauver ce dont il ne restait plus que des miettes ?

Tobias se redressa dans un soupir, le malaise de nouveau pressant dans son ventre que rien ne semblait pouvoir adoucir. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser ce sentiment profond d'échec, d'avoir commis à son tour des erreurs impardonnables, échouant à protéger au mieux son entourage. La guerre était pourtant finie... Mais elle ne le serait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Il y aurait toujours des conflits à travers la planète pour déchirer des Hommes dénués de tolérance, incapables de concession et des biens précieux pour les faire courir : l'argent, la puissance, ce contrôle entier et total tant recherché... Et que vaudrait un tel monde où tout maîtrisé, l'inattendu n'aurait plus sa place ? Que vaudrait cette vie longue et ennuyeuse, si parfaite qu'elle en serait un cauchemar ? Un éternel bonheur ou une bien triste monotonie ? Pourtant dans ce monde là, Gabriel serait encore vivant.

Ça ne suffisait pas pour que Tobias veuille d'une telle possibilité. Rien n'affirmait après tout qu'ils se rencontrent dans cette réalité parfaite ou tout si différent ne serait plus comparable avec leur vie présente. Peut-être n'y naitraient-ils même pas, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter davantage d'un fantasme heureusement inexistant ? Parce qu'on ne lui laissait maintenant plus que des yeux pour pleurer et un esprit pour s'interroger indéfiniment ?

Se frottant machinalement le coin des yeux, Tobias se leva alors pris d'une inspiration soudaine qui le guida jusqu'à une haute étagère proche. Son attention se porta aussitôt sur le rayonnage le plus bas et un coffret rectangulaire de bois sombre qu'il récupéra sous une pile dangereusement instable de livres de sorcellerie. Son bien dans les bras, il retourna alors finalement s'asseoir dans le lit avec une timide hésitation. Curieux de se retrouver devant cette boîte qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis des années ; l'acte le submergea sous une vague de nostalgie alors qu'il découvrait à nouveau l'échiquier en érable et les pièces sagement rangées dans leurs compartiments.

Le sien. Offert pour Noël en septième année. Avec lequel ils n'avaient plus joué depuis et maintenant...

Le contrôle de Tobias se brisa alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Ce n'était plus possible, pas devant ce plateau vide et ces pièces inertes. Cette nouvelle cruelle absence de vie. Tout était parti avec Gabriel, il ne restait plus rien que des témoignages immobiles dénués de leur histoire que personne ne parviendrait à faire revivre.

Résigné, Tobias s'empara avec douceur du cavalier blanc, la tête pleine du souvenir de cette petite voix criarde et revendicatrice. Dire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui manquerait autant un jour. Pourtant il aurait donné bien n'importe quoi pour voir le bonhomme se relever, son regard hautain planté sur lui alors qu'il le soumettrait à son virulent courroux. Mais Messire s'était endormi en même temps que son véritable maître. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire que regretter.

"Mordieu ! Mais vas-tu donc te décider à me relâcher, maraud ! J'étouffe !"

Stupéfait, Tobias resta figé, littéralement foudroyé alors que la petite pièce entre ses doigts, soudain, se débattait vainement de ses misérables poings.

"Mais c'est que tu souhaites mon trépas, brigand ! Lâche-moi et battons-nous d'homme à homme que je t'embroche !

_Messire..."

Le murmure ému du jeune homme eut le bon goût de couper le cavalier dans ses violentes revendications. Le regard mauvais de celui-ci se posa alors sur les yeux humides de son bourreau et leur éclat étrange. Brusquement mal à l'aise, il cessa tous mouvements pour ordonner plus calmement :

"Je suis sérieux miséreux, desserre cette main immédiatement."

Prenant alors conscience de la situation, Tobias acquiesça aussitôt alors qu'il s'exécutait avec retenue. Libérée, la pièce poussa immédiatement un profond soupir de soulagement avant de se relever dans la paume de son possesseur, chassant quelques poussières inexistantes du revers de la main pour jeter quelques coups d'oeils curieux aux alentours.

"Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pu prendre l'air... Et voici donc ton nouveau château ! Davantage un castel qu'une forteresse, par ma foy ! Peu étonnant de la part d'un stratège coquart !

_Pour un cavalier sans monture, je te trouve bien bavard.

_Coquebert ! Mon féal destrier est dans cette boîte où tu le tiens chétif !" Pesta Messire, tirant alors d'un mouvement raide son épée qu'il pointa sur le nez de Tobias, aussi dangereuse qu'un cure-dent. Le jeune homme ne put d'ailleurs retenir son léger rire face à cette violente diatribe qui le soulageait bien plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait, s'essuyant le coin des yeux encore humide. Depuis que la pièce s'était brutalement animée, ce sentiment d'oppression insupportable semblait disparaître peu à peu face à cette preuve, cette trace d'âme que Gabriel avait laissée dans son échiquier qui, tout entier, se réveillait désormais d'un long sommeil.

Un soupir plaintif alors : Abe à ses côtés s'était redressé, tiré de son paisible repos par la voix haut perchée du cavalier. Les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard encore flou, il considérait avec étonnement les deux hommes, le plus grand et le plus petit. Messire tout aussi surpris de cette présence soudaine qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, souffla alors abasourdi :

"Sang-dieu ! Mes bougres ! A quand les accordailles ?

_Oh suffit !" Répliqua Tobias, chatouillant le casque du cavalier du bout des doigts, s'attirant immédiatement un flot d'insultes.

Abe, nettement plus éveillé alors, s'inquiéta de la présence du jeu d'échecs sur le lit :

"Il est huit heures du matin, Tobias.

_Je sais. Répondit le concerné, contemplant avec satisfaction l'activité des autres pièces dans le coffret qui quittaient les unes après les autres leurs compartiments pour se saluer. J'ai juste eu une vague de nostalgie... On fait une partie ?"

Abe eut un rire amusé devant la proposition, se penchant à son tour sur le coffret avec curiosité.

"A huit heures du matin ?

_A huit heures du matin. Confirma Tobias, le défiant du regard.

_Je prends les noirs." Imposa le garçon, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire amoral tandis qu'il sortait le plateau de son coffret avec précaution. Cependant une voix s'éleva alors, protestant avec force :

"Ah non ! Plutôt rendre gorge que de devoir exécuter ce que ce Mussard me mandera ! C'est une vergoigne ! Potius mori quam foedari !

_Dommage Messire..." S'apitoya faussement son bourreau alors qu'Abe plaçait ses pièces avec précaution. Tobias s'installa à son tour face au plateau, déposant son cavalier maugréant au passage. Tours, fous et reine, pions et roi blancs se précipitèrent au creux de sa paume alors qu'il formait son armée, visiblement empressés de se dégourdir après des années. Le poney de Messire fut le dernier à rejoindre le champ de bataille.

"Allez, en selle ! Ordonna Tobias au cavalier. Nous avons une guerre à remporter.

_Ton dru va nous accraser...

_Alors sauvons l'honneur.

_Trop tard."

Mais la victoire n'avait pas de réelle importance. Ce qui comptait réellement, c'était cette présence discrète à leurs côtés, presque imperceptible, d'un souvenir réanimé portant l'odeur de Gabriel.

Juste ça, suffisait.

**...**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Je vous avoue que je ne sais quoi réellement dire sur ce bonus. Je pense que sur bien des points il doit être surprenant, je l'ai longuement pensé.  
_

_ Merci juste à chacun, la prochaine fois on atteindra enfin la dernière publication de cette fanfiction.  
_

* * *

Merci à Donoka06.

* * *

::Musique::_ FFX-2_ - Wind Crest : The Three Trails/Eternity : Memory of Lightwaves/Epilogue : Reunion (FF-X2 - Piano Version)


	73. Bonus 26 : Juin 2000 : Tout commence

**Journal d'un Poufsouffle**

by Tobias Juws

* * *

**BONUS VINGT-SIXIEME : ****Juin 2000**_** : Tout commence**_

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (United Kingdom),**

"La couleur de la salamandre varie selon la température du feu qui lui a donné naissance. Celles que nous étudions aujourd'hui sont rouges cependant vous pouvez très bien être amenés à en rencontrer des oranges, des jaunes voire même des bleues. Gardez cela à l'esprit."

Tobias reposait avec précaution l'une des créatures qu'il tenait au creux de ses gants renforcés dans le brasier commun qui ronflait dans un large vivarium surélevé pour l'occasion. Contrôlant la température du feu un bref instant pour s'assurer du confort de la colonie qu'il était parvenu à obtenir auprès de spécialistes, l'attention du jeune professeur se reporta alors sur son petit groupe d'élèves en pleine réalisation de croquis, agenouillés dans l'herbe moite estivale. Il s'étonnait du calme apparent des gamins auquel il n'était absolument pas habitué avec cette classe de troisième année infernale composée de Poufsouffles et de Griffondors intenables. Une horreur qui faisait même trembler McGonagall, c'était dire !

"Essayer de terminer vos croquis aujourd'hui, nous passerons davantage à la pratique demain."

Quelques-uns acquiescèrent vaguement, concentrés sur leurs feuilles. Tobias, satisfait de cette délicieuse paisibilité, en profita pour commencer à ranger certaines de ses affaires, éparpillées durant la présentation. Quelques minutes sereines qui furent rapidement brisées par des rires gras mal contenus. Tobias ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant immédiatement les fautifs. Son classeur alors entre les mains, il se retourna pour décocher un regard assassin à deux Griffondors voisins.

"Buxton, Summers, cessez vos activités puériles. Ce qui ne sera pas fini dans les huit prochaines minutes sera à terminer pour la prochaine fois. Soyez certains que je vérifierai."

Refroidis, les deux adolescents hochèrent docilement la tête pour entreprendre d'effacer les appendices grotesques qu'ils avaient ajoutés à leurs salamandres dont une paire d'oreilles de lapin. Une élève proche ne se pria pas de ricaner sous cape de leur déconvenue. Douce camaraderie... Tobias laissa passer, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Un peu nostalgique aussi comme cela lui arrivait parfois devant des tableaux aux formes familières et les échos de discussions passées qu'ils lui rappelaient alors. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se reprit.

"Des erreurs sont surtout à ne pas commettre avec cette créature, notamment lors d'un test pratique... Ne songez même pas à sortir la salamandre de son feu si vous ne l'avez pas nourrie au-préalable au poivre. Ce serait la condamnée bien cruellement et le meilleur moyen de vous assurer l'antipathie de vos examinateurs." Énonça Tobias tout en passant entre les élèves pour vérifier leur travail, s'arrêtant çà et là pour indiquer du doigt les erreurs repérées. La main professorale sur sa route alla aussi s'agiter sous le regard vide d'un Poufsouffle rêveur, le tirant efficacement de sa songerie.

"Vous devez aussi tenir compte de la composition des possibles remèdes à administrer. Tout produit inflammable doit être banni, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi. Mais cette attention ne doit pas se limiter uniquement au cas de la salamandre, il faut absolument que vous ayez le réflexe de vérifier à chaque fois le produit que vous allez utiliser. Cela concerne même ceux que vous aurez réalisés par vous-mêmes : surveillez leur état, et l'aspect est la première information à relever. En cas de doute, on contrôle de manière plus approfondie par un sort d'analyse. Continua Tobias en continuant ses vérifications avant de remarquer une main levée. Oui Burxton ?

_Oui M'sieur parce que je pensais... Amorça le Griffondor fièrement, apparemment ravi de jouer l'élève attentif et brillant. Mais comment peut-on savoir administrer un remède liquide à une salamandre quand on sait que sa température corporelle dépasse le plus généralement celles d'ébullition des potions curatives ?

_En commençant par m'écouter, c'est un très bon début." Répliqua Tobias moqueur, déclenchant les rires mal contenus du petit groupe. "Quelqu'un est-il en mesure de rappeler à Burxton ce que j'ai dit sur le sujet ? Mlle Swan."

Une petite rouquine redressa ses lunettes nerveusement, écarlate, avant de réciter :

"Les remèdes liquides doivent être toujours refroidis et injectés par seringue au plus profond dans la gorge de la salamandre.

_Excellent. Trois points pour Poufsouffle. Récompensa Tobias pour se tourner à nouveau vers un Burxton visiblement défait. Écoutez la prochaine fois ce sera bien plus simple, même si je dois avouer que je suis ravi de voir chaque jour croître davantage votre intérêt pour ma matière."

Penaud, le Griffondor disparut sagement derrière sa feuille sous les quolibets de ses voisins. Tobias généreux jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le torturer davantage même s'il en tirait une certaine satisfaction après avoir subi pendant d'interminables mois les pires frasques du gamin infernal et de son cher copain Summers. De vrais jumeaux Weasley, la finesse en moins. Son attention se porta alors sur sa montre à nouveau.

"C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui."

L'annonce fut accueillie par un concert de feuilles froissés, de parchemins roulés et de claquements d'élastiques de pochettes alors que déjà étaient jetés pêle-mêle dans les sacs encriers et plumes, crayons de papier et livres, baguettes magiques. Habitué de ses fins de cours éclairs qui voyaient disparaître les élèves en quelques secondes à peine, Tobias héla aussitôt alors qu'il voyait les premiers se relever avec précipitation :

"Test pratique la semaine prochaine ! Notez-le bien !"

Grognements, soupirs défaitistes et marmonnements agacés lui répondirent immédiatement. Tobias s'en amusa, pas déstabilisé par une telle démonstration de si douce haine. Même après près de deux ans, les mots restaient toujours plus délicieux à prononcer qu'à entendre... Il les aurait presque plains ces petits troisièmes années condamnés à la révision du soir pour un examen qui s'annonçait salé. Mais Tobias plus encore, était pressé aussi de rentrer chez lui. Il s'agissait de son dernier cours du vendredi après-midi et il avait hâte de pouvoir profiter d'un week-end bienvenu. Son rangement fut cependant interrompu par la présence d'un Poufsouffle désirant visiblement s'entretenir avec lui alors que tous les autres s'éloignaient déjà au loin dans le parc.

"Call. Reconnut le jeune professeur. Que puis-je pour toi ?

_C'est la huitième fois qu'on me vole mon sac depuis le début de l'année et je ne suis pas parvenu à le récupérer. Alors j'aimerai juste savoir si je peux espérer avoir de l'aide de la part du corps professorale ou si je dois me résigner à foutre le feu aux dortoirs de ces braves Serpys pour remettre la main dessus..." Râla l'adolescent, un type dégingandé à l'attitude faussement nonchalante totalement vacciné contre la timidité excessive maladive propre à sa Maison. Curieusement, Tobias l'aimait bien. Il ne fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaire sur le ton et le vocabulaire que le garçon avait sciemment utilisés.

"Lundi, j'en discute avec le professeur Slughorn d'accord ?

_Mouais.

_Nous prendrons les décisions nécessaires pour récupérer ce qui a été volé, voir punir les coupables. Quant à la récidive, je ne peux rien te promettre mais je peux toujours faire passer un message aux Serpentards sur le sujet. C'est plus convaincant ?

_Je vous répondrai lorsque j'aurai mon sac entre les mains. Bon week-end.

_Au revoir Call." Répondit Tobias qui contenait avec difficulté son amusement devant le visage presque inexpressif de l'adolescent. Il se détourna d'ailleurs prestement alors que son élève s'éloignait à son tour pour laisser exploser discrètement son hilarité. Heureusement, la plupart des Poufsouffles restaient des cancres de trop bonne volonté profondément désespérant dans leurs valeurs morales. Un peu plus ennuyant à traiter, mais toujours plus reposant. Quoique il se souvenait de nuits passées sur le canapé à jouer les thérapeutes...et bon, ils ne remportaient jamais _rien_ dans quoi que ce soit mais, sincèrement, ça lui évitait d'avoir quotidiennement dans son bureau une coupe à astiquer. Non, ce qui chagrinait le plus Tobias c'était de devoir défendre les mérites des valeurs d'Helga. Ça, c'était très douloureux de se jouer d'innocents élèves pour leur faire croire à la bonté, à la générosité, au travail... Autant qu'il était possible, il préférait ne rien dire ni ne rien encourager dans ce domaine-là, c'était toujours plus léger pour sa conscience.

Il y songeait distraitement tout en terminant de ranger son matériel et quelques minutes plus tard, le vivarium fermée sous le bras et sa sacoche à l'épaule, il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de son bureau. Pour les deux jours à venir il avait prévu d'y laisser la colonie de salamandres avec un sort de maintien apposé sur le foyer puisque seule nécessité à leur survie. Proxy devait aussi venir de temps en temps surveiller la température, l'elfe le lui avait promis et Tobias lui faisait confiance. C'était donc la tête libre qu'il comptait profiter de ce repos. Au moins la fin d'année s'annonçait-elle, même si cela signifiait pour lui trois fois plus de travail pour boucler les examens. De ce côté-là, il était clairement avantagé de n'avoir que cinq années dont s'occuper.

"Mr Juws !" Fit alors une petite voix flûtée que le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement. Ralentissant naturellement le pas, il salua d'un sourire le professeur Flitwick qui venait de le rejoindre, les bras chargés d'une pile d'ouvrages, et qui avançait maintenant à sa hauteur. Enfin...c'était relatif.

"Fin de journée professeur ? Amorça aussitôt Tobias.

_Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Filius mon garçon !

_Peut-être lorsque j'aurai oublié tous ces devoirs pratiques en plus que vous m'avez donnés pendant sept ans.

_Oh rassurez-vous, vous avez fait de très bons progrès depuis."

Le professeur de sortilèges eut un sourire timide bien vite brisé alors qu'il rattrapait de justesse un de ses livres qui manqua de chuter au sol. Tobias avait avancé d'un pas pour l'aider mais le vivarium imposant dans les bras, il n'était pas des plus utiles.

"Laissez, laissez mon garçon... Vous êtes bien plus chargé que moi. Le rabroua gentiment Flitwick alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, abordant le couloir Est du rez-de-chaussée. Vous me semblez bien pressé. Un groupe d'études ce week-end encore ?

_Non. Répondit distraitement Tobias à sa curiosité. Mais c'est le canapé qui m'attend ce soir si je tarde trop."

Le petit homme âgé n'ajouta rien mais le regard entendu qu'il lui adressa fit presque rougir le jeune homme qui se reprit de peu. Détournant les yeux, il remarqua alors qu'il atteignait son but et sur un au revoir gêné, se sépara du professeur de sortilèges pour aborder un nouveau couloir dans lequel se situait son bureau. Les lieux étaient plutôt étroits et peu empruntés par les élèves, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Tobias même si son léger éloignement avec la salle commune de Poufsouffles avaient ses inconvénients.

"Liberalitas."

Une tenture sur lequel s'affichait fièrement en jaune et noir un blaireau d'Helga s'anima alors, découvrant sous son lourd tissu brodé une porte de bois qui se déverrouilla sans résistance à l'approche du professeur sur une large pièce circulaire. Un bureau aux couleurs chaudes, éclairé sur toute une partie de sa largeur par trois fenêtres aux vitraux colorés, au milieu duquel trônait le royal meuble du même nom tout de bois de merisier. Une autre porte discrète s'y ouvrait, menant aux appartements personnels : une chambre et sa salle de bain dont Tobias affectionnait particulièrement la baignoire circulaire creusée à même le carrelage.

Ci-tôt entré, le vivarium fut immédiatement posé sur la table qui occupait un point de la pièce principale et longuement contrôlé avant que le jeune professeur ne récupère quelques rouleaux de parchemin sur les piles occupant son bureau qui allèrent remplirent sa sacoche. Son sac préparé la veille attendait aussi sagement sur une chaise proche qu'il ne l'emporte. Tobias prit cependant avant le temps de réanimer le foyer de la cheminée d'un mouvement distrait de sa baguette magique. Puis se chargeant de ses bagages tout en jetant aux alentours quelques coups d'œils, vérifiant que rien n'avait été oublié, il alla piocher dans un bocal laissé en évidence sur le manteau qu'il jeta dans les flammes qui se tentèrent immédiatement d'émeraude. Il pénétra alors dans la petite alcôve maladroitement, peinant un peu à se retourner pour lancer distinctement :

"Pavillon 60, Frith Street, Londres."

Son bureau s'effaça subitement et bientôt il filait à toute vitesse à travers le large réseau. Quelques secondes plus tard il débarquait avec une élégance forgée par l'habitude dans la petite bibliothèque du premier étage. C'était une pièce agréable qui comptait de nombreuses étagères creusées à même dans ses murs lambrissés et où s'empilaient de manière anarchique tous les ouvrages de la maison mais aussi des objets inclassables qu'on ne savait où trop mettre et qui finissaient par arriver jusqu'ici pour y rester. L'échiquier de Gabriel y avait été aussi installé sur l'unique table de la salle. L'attention de Tobias fut cependant bien vite détournée de la nostalgie ambiante et des lieux par un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers proches.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrait brutalement sur une véritable invasion.

"Tobias !

_Yo vieux !

_Voilà notre honorable enseignant de retour...

_Salut beau brun !"

Tobias, stupéfait, ne put que constater avec hébétement la présence absolument inattendue de Maureen, Evan, Peter et Leonor sur le pas de porte dont les sourires heureux l'aveuglaient presque. Il fut alors littéralement submergé par les salutations : la claque dure d'une main sur son omoplate, l'étreinte brève, la poignée de main, les deux bises sonores, sans qu'il ne parvienne à récupérer entre temps le contrôle de son corps et notamment celui de sa bouche, trop surpris pour réagir.

"Il n'est pas bien causant. Releva aussitôt malicieusement Peter.

_C'est l'émotion..." Répondit Leonor tout aussi amusée, portant encore sur sa peau la trace de ses mois passés sous le soleil australien.

Tobias en retrouva la parole quoique toujours dépassé par les événements :

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?" Parvint-il à articuler.

Sa question fut accueillie par un concert de rires satisfaits. Maureen fut la première à répondre timidement :

"Ça c'est fait un peu par-hasard... On cherchait une occasion de tous se voir.

_Et c'était au tour d'Abe de recevoir." Conclut Evan dans un haussement d'épaules.

Tobias eut un soupir résigné à ces paroles.

"Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je vous supporte pour toute la soirée ? Quelle plaie...

_C'est fou ce qu'il est toujours aussi accueillant." Railla immédiatement Peter, poussant le crime jusqu'à ébouriffer de la main les cheveux du jeune professeur qui ne put que protester vainement contre cette attaque. Ses doigts eurent bien le réflexe d'aller trouver sa baguette magique glissée à sa ceinture mais Evan l'en avait déjà délestée habilement. Tobias fut cependant sauver par l'éclat virulent d'une petite voix qui fit violemment sursauter ses assaillants :

"Holà capons ! Qu'êtes-vous pour pénétrer dans notre castel et molester mon Seigneur ! En-garde piétaille !

_Du calme Messire. Ce sont des amis." Informa le jeune homme amusé à la pièce d'échec blanche qui, fièrement juchée sur son fidèle poney sur le couvercle du coffret d'échecs à quelques pas, défiait de son cure-dent le petit groupe entier. Petit groupe qui ne pouvait que constater la scène de leurs yeux médusés alors que Tobias s'approchait de la table pour ouvrir sa paume en une invitation au cavalier qui sauta lestement dedans après une dernière tape à son destrier.

"Dans ce cas...

_La semaine s'est bien passée ?

_Quiet. Damoiseau Abe a été très occupé à son labor et il a été souvent absent de la maisnie." Rapporta Messire, professionnel, ignorant superbement les rires de Leonor et Evan alors que Maureen, curieuse, se penchait à sa hauteur pour l'examiner. Peter releva alors, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa langue quelque part dans sa gorge :

"Tu es si désespéré que tu joues la sociabilité avec une simple pièce de jeu d'échecs ?

_Simple ! S'exclama immédiatement la concernée. Je suis **LE** cavalier blanc ! L'une des pièces les plus déterminantes du plateau, nigaud ! Et le chevalier de ce fief au service de mon Seigneur et de son dru !"

Le musicien leva aussitôt les mains face à cette diatribe en une attitude apaisante.

"Okay. Je n'ai rien dit. Reconnut-il alors que le cavalier cessait d'agiter son épée en sa direction et chassait désormais de la main les doigts curieux de Maureen. Recule fame ! Pas de familiarités avec les inconnus !"

Ce fut sans résistance non plus que la jeune femme s'exécuta dans un sourire attendri qui rendit écarlate les joues ivoire du fier Messire. Evan de son côté, apparemment calmé de son hilarité, en avait profité pour récupérer le sac délaissé de Tobias et l'avait passé à son épaule. Leonor tapa alors dans ses mains pour proposer très diplomatiquement :

"C'est très bien tout ça mais ne serait-il pas plus confortable de continuer cette discussion dans le salon ?

_Autour d'un verre, oh oui ! Répondit immédiatement Peter qui tira aussitôt Tobias dans une invitation à la sortie, Messire parvenant à se cramponner difficilement aux doigts de son maître.

_Pochtron." Taquina alors Evan à sa suite, rabroué par Leonor tandis que Maureen, plus retenue comme toujours, prenait soin de fermer la porte et les lumières sur leur passage sans chercher à contenir un sourire affectueux. La petite file parvint ainsi jusque dans le hall exigu pour bifurquer à la première porte dans le salon. Pas très vaste mais la pièce avait du charme avec son sofa tout en rondeur, ses poufs bicolores disposés en arc de cercle sur un tapis pelucheux, une table basse en verre trônant au centre. Il y avait aussi la table circulaire à quelques pas et ses chaises minces, quelques étagères, une télévision discrète et dans son placard vitré une chaine hi-fi ronronnant en sourdine du jazz. Un mélange hétéroclite construit au fil des ajouts sans réel thème, sans soucis d'équilibre des formes et des couleurs. Un joyeux bazar juste fait pour s'y sentir bien.

Ils s'installaient autour de la table basse que déjà Evan habitué des lieux avait trouvé le placard à alcool et en sortait les rares bouteilles domiciliées ainsi que les verres. L'apprenti Auror avait été reçu de nombreuses fois au pavillon, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Peter et de Leonor tout juste rentrée d'Australie qui jetaient encore aux alentours des coups d'œil curieux tout en prenant place sur des poufs. Maureen demeurée debout avait rangé les sacs du jeune professeur dans un coin et contrôlait désormais le dressage de la table à l'affut du moindre souci de dernière minute à résoudre. Messire échevelé, de son côté, fut ravi d'être enfin déposé sur la table basse alors que Tobias s'asseyait dans le sofa.

"C'est plutôt sympa, Abe gère bien... Je comprends pourquoi tu t'y incrustes Tobias. Fit alors Peter toute son attention concentrée sur la pile de disques qui s'érigeait sur une étagère et leurs titres. Mais sincèrement, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de te trouver un appart' toi aussi ?

_Pour deux mois en été seulement ?" Répliqua aussitôt le concerné, fusillant du regard Leonor qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire au grand étonnement des deux hommes. Messire, lui, eut un sifflement de dédain.

"Tss ! Sottard... Pas fichu de comprendre que ces deux-là coqueliquent."

Un claquement sec fit brutalement se taire la pièce d'échecs. C'était sans aucune douceur que Tobias venait de reposer son verre rempli par Evan à quelques doigts du cavalier qui recula prudemment, muet. Peter qui s'apprêtait alors à ouvrir la bouche, des questions au bord des lèvres, fut efficacement coupé par le jeune professeur dont le visage n'avait jamais paru aussi faussement innocent :

"Du Whisky Pur-Feu Peter ?

_Ah ? Euh...oui. Merci. Balbutia le musicien alors qu'Evan le servait.

_D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ? Rappela Leonor, adressant un clin d'oeil à Tobias qui fit se renfrogner le jeune homme. Après nous avoir tanné pendant des heures avec cette bonne nouvelle et fait patienter tout autant, il serait de bon goût de lâcher le morceau non ?

_Seulement lorsqu'Abe se résignera à quitter sa cuisine.

_Je vais aller l'aider à terminer." Déclara alors Maureen visiblement mal à l'aise de se laisser servir qui quitta bientôt la pièce. Evan, lui, s'installa sur un pouf libre entre Leonor et Peter, levant avec dignité son verre pour trinquer avec sa compagne dans un sourire. Tobias face à ce tableau écœurant contint une pique et amorça, curieux :

"Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire du coup ?

_Rien de spécial, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai un chez-moi et que Leo y a sa place réservée. Lui répondit l'apprenti Auror, couvant du regard la jeune femme gênée. Nous comptons aussi faire le voyage de temps en temps en Australie.

_J'ai des liens que je veux absolument préservés. Précisa-t-elle. Et je compte reprendre des études de commerce magique à côté d'un emploi secondaire. J'ai déjà postulé pour une université et c'est en bonne voie.

_Tant mieux. Tu as du courage de t'y remettre." Reconnut Tobias après une gorgée de bière au beurre.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Leonor, trop furtive pour ternir l'atmosphère et pourtant bien présente. Attentif à cette douleur si peu guérie, Evan trouva discrètement la main de la jeune femme qu'il serra tendrement. Dans une tentative faussement naïve pour chasser les souvenirs, Peter poussa alors un profond soupir désespéré.

"Et moi qui suis toujours célibataire... Déplora-t-il.

_Oh ne t'en fais pas Pet' ! Avec ton talent tu n'as qu'à gratter un peu de ta guitare sous leur balcon pour qu'elles soient toutes à tes pieds. Assura l'apprenti Auror dans un rire.

_Je dirai plutôt que c'est la meilleure solution pour les faire fuir...

_Il faut au moins te reconnaître une chose, Tobias, c'est ta délicate et prévenante franchise. Complimenta Leonor, son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_Je vous déteste." Bougonna le musicien, croisant ses bras en une attitude infantile boudeuse qui ne calma en rien l'amusement collectif. Même Messire qui avait trempé le bout de son nez dans le verre de Tobias, riait désormais à gorge déployée, assis sur la table et débarrassé de son lourd casque.

"Je chante peut-être mais au moins, je ne tiens pas de journal intime comme Tobias, moi !

_Hein ?

_Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, Abe m'a raconté dans une lettre que tu passais de nouveau tout ton temps libre le nez dans ton carnet d'adolescente ! Ce n'est pas plus honorable... Sussurra mesquinement Peter alors qu'Evan explosait de rire.

_Hé !

_J'y crois pas ! Il a re-remis ça ? Balbutia le blond entre deux hoquets sous le regard mauvais de Tobias. Ouh ouh... C'est pitoyable...!

_Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un type qui a fait la Une des journaux pour avoir créé la panique lors d'un sommet ministériel à cause d'une fausse alerte.

_Pan !" Commenta aussitôt Messire avec satisfaction tandis que le fou rire dudit type mourrait subitement, soufflé.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors sur ses réjouissances.

"Tobias... Ne commence pas à râler alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer."

Abe venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, Maureen à sa suite, leurs mains chargés de plateaux de victuailles qui furent déposés sur la table basse sous le regard gourmand de Peter. Le jeune homme considérait avec reproche Tobias qui sembla sur le point de répliquer avant de se raviser, détournant les yeux et marmonnant pour lui-même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'honneur à défendre. Satisfait de cette réaction, Abe s'installa à ses côtés sur le sofa, chipant un bout de cake qui fut gobé par Ray, blotti contre son cou. Alors que Maureen prenait place à son tour sur un pouf, Evan, remis de sa honte, avait sorti deux nouveaux verres qui furent remplis sur les indications des derniers arrivants.

"Bien, je vais pouvoir vous parler de ma bonne nouvelle alors ! Décida Peter visiblement ravi. Maintenant que tout le monde est là...

_Vu comme tu trépignes ce doit vraiment en être une bonne. Releva distraitement Evan, une olive sous la dent.

_Vous allez en rester sur le cul ! Affirma le musicien avec délectation. J'ai..."

Silence.

"Crache le morceau. Ordonna Leonor agacée.

_D'accord, d'accord. J'ai signé un contrat avec un producteur de musique sorcière !"

Nouveau silence qui ne découragea pas pour autant le jeune homme qui reprit :

"Je vais bientôt enregistrer ! Vous allez pouvoir m'entendre sur la RITM et d'autres radios !

_Nooon... Souffla Leonor hébétée alors que Tobias se frottait déjà les tempes avec résignation.

_Hey merde...

_C'est fantastique Peter ! Se réjouit Maureen qui se leva pour étreindre le musicien.

_Ah bah... C'est d'la nouvelle en effet... Marmonna quant à lui Evan, sonné par le choc.

_Ca mérite qu'on y porte un toast ! Déclara solennellement Abe, son verre levé très vite imité par tout le monde malgré les expressions défaites de Tobias et d'Evan volontairement surjouées. Ah notre futur rock-star !"

Ils trinquèrent dans un concert de verre cogné, félicitant encore le jeune homme qui, les joues cramoisies, acceptait de bon cœur ces nombreux encouragements de la part de ses amis. Lui-même ne parvenait pas encore à y croire, étonné de son propre culot qui l'avait poussé à se rendre auprès d'un producteur, ne sachant pas non plus quoi faire d'autre. L'homme n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre et avait été immédiatement emballé par ses chansons. Peter avait quitté les lieux son contrat en poche.

Maureen eut alors un petit rire qui attira l'attention de tous. Un peu intimidée, elle se justifia :

"Nous formons un bien étrange groupe désormais.

_C'est sûr. Affirma Tobias avec nonchalance. Entre une diseuse de bonne aventure chercheuse américaine, un pseudo futur Auror, une tentative de rock-star, une redoublante en commerce et un apprenti qui joue au petit potionniste...on a tout gagné.

_Toi alors... Fit Abe, plus amusé que réellement agacé, récoltant un sourire hautain de la part du jeune homme.

_Il peut parler le professeur amateur. Grogna Evan, approuvé par Peter. Combien de gamins as-tu encore terrorisé aujourd'hui ?

_Pas moins que toi tu n'as effrayé de conseillers du Ministre avec cette fausse alerte terroriste. Ça a dû faire plaisir à Shacklebolt ça."

L'apprenti Auror ne répondit rien à ces propos perfides, encore embarrassé de ce regrettable incident qui lui valait trois mois de suspension de missions alors qu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir le droit d'y participer. Ça en faisait rire toujours beaucoup aux bureaux et dans les couloirs, Evan faisait la sourde oreille. Mieux valait ça que de ne pas agir dans le doute pour en récupérer les miettes plus tard. Les Mangemorts qui demeuraient en liberté encore aujourd'hui n'étaient pas des plus pacifiques envers la société et le gouvernement. Loin de là.

"D'ailleurs Abe, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander, mais comment ça se passe ton boulot ? Amorça soudain Leonor tout en se servant d'une tomate cerise.

_Très bien. En heures d'ouverture je tiens le comptoir et en-dehors Mr Junk m'apprend les rudiments du métier. On travaille beaucoup sur la préparation d'ingrédients mais de plus en plus de sorciers nous réclament des potions toutes prêtes, j'apprends beaucoup sur ce point-là aussi.

_Et comment as-tu eu l'idée ?

_Pour le coup c'est Evan qui a remis le sujet sur le tapis."

L'apprenti Auror se redressa fièrement.

"Alors j'ai cherché par la suite des métiers en rapport avec les potions et en venant sur le Chemin de Traverse je me suis dit qu'apothicaire était une profession qui pouvait m'intéresser. Mr Junk m'a laissé deux semaines d'essai et il m'a pris comme apprenti. C'est quelqu'un d'un peu étrange, pas souvent aimable mais très pointu dans son domaine. Et puis on ne peut pas faire plus désagréable que Tobias le vendredi soir alors...j'ai l'habitude disons.

_Tss... Tout de suite." Se renfrogna le concerné.

Désireux de ne pas déclencher de conflit, Abe lui tendit un plateau dans un sourire d'excuse. La démarche diplomatique tira au brun un soupir faussement résigné avant qu'il ne se serve de cake, conservant un bout qu'il offrit à Messire, spectateur avide des échanges.

"Il y en a une qui reste aussi très discrète sur sa profession. Fit-il alors tout en levant les yeux sur Maureen.

_C'est que je n'ai pas non plus réellement le droit de vous en parler. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton désolé. Tout ce que je peux vous dire... Hm, c'est réellement passionnant, les équipes sont très sympathiques... Et je pense d'ici deux ans publier une première thèse."

Evan eut aussitôt un sifflement admiratif qui fit s'empourprer la tireuse de cartes.

"Ca mérite un second toast ! Salua Peter, le verre haut levé.

_De toutes façons pour un pochtron, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour un toast. Moqua Leonor, récoltant un hoquet offusqué.

_A la future thèse de Maureen." Déclara Evan dès qu'il eut rempli les verres.

Il fut aussi imité par tous si ce n'est Abe qui, hésitant, amorça un geste pour se raviser. Alors que les félicitations pleuvaient sur la jeune femme gênée, son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son hydromel, incertain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ose se lever, attirant l'attention de tous. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, il annonça alors en portant son verre :

"A Gabriel aussi."

Il y eut un instant de flottement, de profonde perdition, de souvenirs où jamais la présence du fantôme du Serpentard n'avait semblé si consistante et si proche. Tobias se leva à son tour, son éternel sourire moqueur accroché au visage, pour trinquer avec Abe.

"Au crétin."

Et bientôt ils étaient tous debout, les yeux brillants, le cœur un peu lourd mais tendre. Quelques piques amicales furent lancées en direction de l'absent, quelques blagues un peu douteuses qui détendirent l'atmosphère. On exhiba aussi des morceaux de vieilles toiles des mémoires et puis la conversation dériva ailleurs, faisant son chemin. Les anecdotes passées laissèrent place aux projets dressés pierre par pierre, aux objectifs de chacun, au désir de maintenir le bonheur présent pour les années à venir. C'étaient des idées professionnelles, des plans familiaux, des désirs d'union, des attentes personnelles, des choix déterminants à défendre... De l'insolent espoir. De l'envie de vivre pleinement sans regret. Des volontés réunies autour d'une table pour être partagées dans les rires et la joie de se retrouver.

"La prochaine fois, on invitera Dan et sa fiancée." Chuchota Abe à l'oreille de Tobias, récoltant immédiatement un soupir résigné.

Maureen revint alors sur ses faits, le torchon de cuisine encore à la main.

"C'est prêt. A table !"

L'annonce fut accueillie par des exclamations satisfaites tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous autour de la table proche, Peter en tête. Maureen prit place à sa droite, Leonor à sa gauche elle-même voisine d'Evan alors que Tobias s'asseyait à côté du blond et de la place vide d'Abe qui disparaissait en cuisine pour aller chercher le plat. Son entrée quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de la pièce de viande et de ses accompagnements fut vivement saluée. Les bouteilles de vin et d'eau circulaient tout comme le pain et bientôt les assiettes furent servies une par une. Peter toujours en tête. On sonna alors le début du repas d'un coup de cuillère sur le verre, Evan tentant un discours pompeux qui termina dans les rires. Puis les conversations reprirent de bon train, masquant les ronflements d'un Messire somnolant contre le flanc de Ray, se poursuivant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Tout irait bien désormais.

**...**

**FIN**

* * *

Propriété J.K Rowling. (Mis à part OC bien entendu._ Tobias is mine !_)

_Bien.  
Je pense que cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon. Je vous ai tout laissé jusqu'au dernier tableau. Plus d'écrits en réserve dans un tiroir, plus de scènes que je serai la seule à connaître. C'est tellement étrange de me dire après tout ce temps que je ne posterai plus le mardi, que Tobias va partir s'installer quelque part ailleurs dans mon esprit où il sera libre de continuer son chemin sans que je ne m'en inquiète plus.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je termine une fiction mais c'est bien la première qui se clôture sur une telle épaisseur de pages. Avec aussi une telle réaction de votre part. J'ai vraiment commencé sur un coup de tête après quoi ? Une lecture d'un écrit amateur et d'une mauvaise réplique d'un amoureux transi : "Je deviens Poufsouffle, quelle horreur !". Je me suis appliquée sur le premier chapitre mais si j'imaginais vraiment tenir aussi longtemps et profiter d'autant d'intérêt. Tobias ce n'était au départ qu'un caractère bien trempé et puis il a fallu tout construire tout autour : les amis, le passé, le futur... Il y a encore quelques petites choses, quelques pièces minuscules que je n'ai pas développées davantage parce que je n'étais tout de même pas parti pour un tel projet... Mais sincèrement, si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez vraiment pas. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour moi de prolonger un peu. (Sur le passé, sur Poudlard, sur le futur... Stupide ou non.)  
_

_Surtout, un merci énorme à chacune et chacun. Travailler cette fanfiction m'a ouvert de nouveaux horizons pour l'écriture mais ça a été avant tout l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes ; je tenais notamment à faire savoir que si certaines (ou certains) veulent bien continuer à me donner de leurs nouvelles je serai absolument ravie d'y répondre. Puisque je ne compte pas me relancer dans la fanfiction même je vais avoir un peu plus de temps (juste un peu tout de même) alors si certains se lancent dans des projets d'écriture ou veulent seulement discuter un peu je serai toujours pas loin de ma boîte de MP. ^^  
Sachez juste que vous m'avez vraiment rendu très heureuse et que vos encouragements ont porté leurs fruits. Je continue à travailler hardiment et j'y crois encore plus qu'auparavant. Je finirai bien par parvenir à me trouver une petite place sur les étagères, avec un autre Tobias... ^^ _

_Alors merci encore à tous ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici. Il y a eu du chemin : "Je loue votre courage, mes braves compagnons" -comme dirait un certain Messire. Et plus encore merci à ceux que j'ai retrouvés à chaque fois présents et qui m'ont vraiment accompagnée jusqu'au bout. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne sur cette dernière scène et que l'essence même de ce projet y aura été présente jusqu'au bout. _

_Xunaly  
Qui vous salue bien bas  
(Et qui va classer avec beaucoup d'émotion cette fanfiction dans les 'complete'.)  
_

* * *

-Review-_Pierre_-  
Ah, je suis bien contente de savoir que les garçons ne sont donc pas si rares dans le milieu de la fanfiction. Je finissais par croire que mon Tobias était un sacré tombeur et qu'il ne devait cet intérêt qu'à ses beaux yeux. Me voilà rassurée... ^^  
Pour Gabriel, je comprends que sa mort ait attristée certains mais il était impossible pour lui d'échapper à sa sœur et au lien qui les unit depuis leur naissance. Je l'ai compris en écrivant les bonus sur la guerre et en prenant conscience de cette influence totale qu'elle a sur lui.  
Quant à Messire, je suis bien contente de ne pas m'être arrachée les cheveux sur le vocabulaire médiéval pour rien. Et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée finalement pour ses répliques.  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir été aussi attentif à cette fanfiction. Un garçon, ça se note. X)  
(Ta remarque sur Abe et Tobias m'a bien fait rire. Surtout que c'est rare de voir la question traitée aussi légèrement par un sujet masculin. ^^ S'il y a des frustrées je m'en excuse d'ailleurs mais je tiens parole et je reste dans le léger. D'autant plus que c'est extrêmement difficile d'imaginer Tobias dans ce domaine-là.)

* * *

::Musique::_ Nicholas Hooper_ - School (B.O HP the Half-blood Prince) / _Nicholas Hooper_ - Dumbledore's Army (B.O HP the Order of the Phoenix)


End file.
